Through Love, Pain, and Beauty Fish
by TheVause-Chapmans
Summary: What happens to Piper and Alex after Season 5? This is my take on Vauseman season 6. What happens when they decide to live normal lives outside of prison? Will the sorrows of the past hunt them down? Will they survive with their little family? Slightly AU. I'm a sucker for Domestic Vauseman so, it is safe to say that this portrays domesticity, angst, drama, and family.
1. What Happens Now?

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: Hey OITNB Fans! It is my first-time writing fan fiction. I have read almost all the Vauseman fan fictions because I've been such a huge fan after I watched them on the show. I am going to do a take of Vauseman set in season 6 and what I think will happen to them. I am writing this to pass time as I have finished season 5 already. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **I do not own the characters. I am just borrowing them for this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owner. Enjoy!**

As they hold hands waiting for the CERT team to enter, everyone is anxious on what will happen. Each of them thinks differently of what may take place. Frieda thinks they should keep their dignity and all of them stuck through with that as one family.

As the they hear the explosion, emotions flow out through them. They held hands like their lives depended on it. Well yes it depended on it literally. Piper intertwines her fingers with Alex's and looks at her in the eye. Fear and shock is seen in her eyes. Alex gives Piper a reassuring squeeze that everything will be okay.

"I love you, Pipes." She looks Piper in the eye.

"I love you, Alex." Piper says back.

As if right on cue, someone shouts "STAY WHERE YOU ARE INMATES!" One of the CERT members threw a tear gas at their direction and everyone tried to run away from it. Piper held Alex's hand tight as they run at the corner of the swimming pool with their eyes watery from the gas. Taystee, Suzanne, and Cindy were together in another corner, Red, Frieda, Gloria, and Blanca were at another and Nicky found her way to where Piper and Alex were.

"This is bat-shit crazy! I can't even see anything!" Nicky shouts while rubbing her eyes.

Piper let go of Alex's hand and says, "Alex are you okay?" She can see Alex mentally roll her eyes even though they can't see anything.

"I am Pipes don't worry about me. Let's just stay together. You too Nicky." Alex says.

They hear footsteps going towards them "Hands above your head inmates!" one of the officers said.

"I can't. My arm is broken" Alex says.

"SHUT UP!", one of the CERT officers said.

"You motherfuckers shouldn't be alive anyways. Starting a prison riot isn't going to do you good you stupid bitches." One of the officers yelled.

Piper tried looking at the officer in the eye even though she is having a tough time looking at him. "You're a fucking asshole!" Piper says trying to look him in the eye.

"Crazy power tripping fuckers" Nicky shouts to no one.

They were all handcuffed with their hands behind their backs except for Alex who has a sling. Her right hand was placed behind her back and was handcuffed as well. The other handcuff was locked to Piper's handcuffs and she was glad that it was.

As they were walking towards the exit, their visions were slowly getting clear. Nicky was muttering something to Alex with tears in her eyes, "Where do you think are they going to take us?"

Alex shrugs, "I have no idea. They'll probably take us to another prison hell hole or god-knows-where. Max maybe? I don't know." She starts babbling while whispering to Nicky.

"I don't think they'll take us to the SHU though." Piper whispers with fear in her voice. "We won't fit there. 200 prisoners won't fit there."

"NO TALKING!" a CERT officer reminds them harshly. As they were about to exit, they could see 3 different buses with 3 lines of inmates going in each of them.

"What the fuck!" Alex whispers worriedly.

Nicky is eyeing the buses one by one trying to search for a certain short brunette, but she sighs when she can't see her. The rest followed suit behind them. Red, Frieda, Gloria, Blanca, Taystee, Suzanne, and Cindy were walking towards the same direction. Just as they were about to enter the bus, they hear someone shout.

"Nicky! Nicky! Please don't leave me here!" They all looked to see Lorna in one of the busses. Tears ran down Nicky's eyes as she was helplessly being dragged to a van. Alex and Piper looked at Nicky with sad eyes wondering what happened while Nicky was away from the pool.

Everyone got in the van. "Do you know where they are taking us?" Red asks a CO. "We are not here to fight. We want a peaceful surrender. We had enough torture from Piscatella!" Another CO looks at Red after hearing her say Piscatella. The two COs looked at each other with worried eyes. Red didn't let this pass and thought of what they were possibly thinking.

"Please tell us where we are going. Are we going to be safe? Look what Piscatella did to her." Says Piper with wide and hoping eyes pointing at Alex.

"Piscatella is dead! You happy now?" a CERT officer shouted. The ten of them in the van was shocked to say the least. They just saw Piscatella exit the pool moments ago. The doors to the van were closed and they felt the van moving towards a place they don't even know.

"That explains the gun shot that we heard earlier I guess." Gloria concludes.

"Oh my god he is actually dead!" Blanca states while staring blankly on the floor of the van.

The van that they were on was like the van that Alex and Piper rode going to Chicago. On the right side, from the innermost part was occupied by Piper, Alex, Nicky, Red and Blanca. The left side was occupied by Taystee, Suzanne, Cindy, Gloria and Frieda.

"Pipes, I'm okay. I promise. Okay?" Alex eyes Piper, worried about her fiancée worrying too much. "Let's just follow what they say so that we don't end up away from each other. Please." She looks at Piper with pleading eyes.

"Okay." Piper squeezes Alex's hand and gives Alex a kiss on the forehead while intertwining their hands behind their backs while handcuffed.

Nicky looks at the interaction between the lovers oblivious to the proposal that happened hours ago. Suddenly she thinks of Lorna and where they could be bringing them. Her eyes were teary once again without her even noticing herself.

"Are you okay Nicky?" Alex asks.

"I'm just worried about Lorna." Nicky responds.

"Why? Is she okay? Did something happen?" Piper asks, looking at Nicky. Nicky just shook her head 'no' dismissing the thought that Lorna was pregnant.

"Are we going home now? Like are they taking us to our houses?" Suzanne asks loudly. "I'm scared, Taystee. What are they going to do? Where are we going?" Suzanne starts to panic.

"Calm down Suzanne! Just calm down. We are going to be alright." Taystee says worriedly while rubbing Suzanne's back.

"I hope they keep us together" Frieda says. "They could be brutal at times." She added.

"Well them being brutal at times is totally an understatement!" says Cindy.

Twenty minutes have passed, and they were still in the van, oblivious to what's going to happen. Red's motherly ability kicks in as she speaks up. "We are going to be okay. Whatever happens, we should stick together. Tell them all the abuse and torture that they did to us…" Red looks at Frieda and adds "…while keeping our dignity." Frieda gave Red a small smile. "Taystee and Cindy, take care of Suzanne and make sure they don't put her in psych. Gloria, Frieda and Blanca, we stick together. Piper, don't leave your fiancée's side and Nicky help Piper out."

Nicky looked at Piper and Alex wide eyed "Fiancée huh?" she had her devilish smirk growing in her face. Piper blushed, and Alex threw her head backwards as she laughs at Nicky.

"Yeah she's my fiancée Nicky. I asked her to marry me." Piper says blushing while not being able to hide the smile on her face.

"And yeah I said yes! I don't know why I did though." Alex looks at Piper and winks giving away what she said. Piper nudges Alex with her elbow in mock hurt. Nicky laughs wanting to hear more details. Cindy looks at them wide eyed.

"Hey! Mazel Tov! Congrats girls! Don't forget to invite us at the wedding!" she says excitedly.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure Piper will invite you. She's going to make the invites." Alex says looking at Piper once again teasing her.

"Hey, we haven't talked about that yet!" Piper says surprised.

Moments later, Piper sees Alex sigh heavily. "What's wrong Al?" Piper asks. Alex shakes her head from side to side. "I'm your fiancée and we will tell each other everything. I am not going anywhere." She adds. Alex thought she might as well tell Piper.

"Well, I'm just worried that you'd find someone else when you get out before I do. I have what? I don't even know how many years after everything. I can't lose you again Pipes." Alex said dismissingly shaking her head. Piper can see the sadness in Alex's eyes.

"Hey" Piper calls out for Alex to look at her in the eye. "Babe, I love you and I won't go anywhere. I will wait for you and we will get married, live our new lives, work our legal jobs and maybe have kids." She smiles at Alex. Alex's eyebrows raised up to her hairline when she heard the word 'kids' from Piper's mouth.

"Who says I want to have kids?" Alex says grinning at Piper teasingly.

"Well if you only want to" Piper says while looking down at her feet embarrassed that Alex might not want what she wants.

Alex chuckled. "Pipes, anything with you is all I want after we go out in this shit hole." Alex looks at Piper reassuring her.

"Hey! I guess I'm going to be a god mother!" Nicky says elbowing Alex to lighten up her mood.

"Who says that you'll be our daughter's god mother?" Alex says looking at Nicky jokingly.

"Oh, so you want a girl huh Al?" Piper asked Alex with a Cheshire cat grin. The three of them laughed together as Alex puts a kiss on Piper's cheeks.

"Anything with you Pipes." She whispers to Piper with loving eyes. Piper leans her head on Alex's shoulder.

Ten more minutes passed by and the van went to a full stop. The doors of the van opened and they all looked outside with wide eyes and mouths opened not knowing what will happen to them next.

 **So here is chapter 1. Please review and comment. I will be updating asap. :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. I'll never fuck you, Frenchy!

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Here is the update that I promised. I really hope you guys will like where this story goes. If anyone has any suggestions on how they want the flow of the story to go, just leave a review or send me a private message :)**

 **My ideas here are basically also SOME of my theories that may happen with Orange in Season 6, but this will solely focus on Vauseman in the long run because I like some domesticity. hehe. I hope you guys enjoy!**

The first few faces that they see is Caputo's and Fig's. Caputo's face is worried and uneasy. Ever since being held hostage by the inmates, he started empathizing for them and is now seriously thinking of how to improve the prison reform system effectively. They really did a number on him. Which is a good thing right?

They were all escorted down the van one by one. By the time Taystee was going down, Caputo eyed him with questioning eyes as if asking 'what the fuck happened back there?' even though he knows what exactly took place the past few hours. Taystee continued walking down the van keeping her head down in defeat with tears in her eyes. She was the most affected inmate out of everyone to say the least. Everyone else followed suit.

When Alex and Piper were going down the van, Caputo and Fig saw Alex's sling as her right hand was handcuffed to Piper's handcuffs. "What the fuck happened to you Vause? Are you okay?" Caputo asked with voice full of concern and dismay.

Alex looked at him annoyed kind of squinting her eyes "Haven't you seen the video? Well, your gorilla decided that he will hold us hostage, torture Red in front of us, and snap my ulna!" Alex said closing her eyes as the memory of what happened earlier in the janitor's closet took over her mind. Piper elbowed her trying to tell her to stop rambling and just start walking.

"She needs medical attention." She says while keeping her head down. Alex rolls her eyes once again but hides the smile that crept on to her face thinking how much the girl beside her loves and cares for her.

"I told you he's your gorilla." Fig elbowed Caputo suppressing a laugh talking about Piscatella oblivious to his death.

They were led inside another prison about half an hour away from Litchfield. They could see that it was a much bigger prison with much more inmates inside. Everyone was given orange uniforms and they all went through the SOP of inspection and squat and cough. As they were being led to their dormitories.

Alex was stopped by a lady CO with almost the same height as hers with long brown hair tied up and long legs. "Inmate Vause, you are going to the infirmary to have this properly treated." the lady CO said in a French accent pointing at Alex's broken arm. Alex learned that her name was Jane Snow as it is stitched on her uniform. CO Snow gave Alex a once over and eyed her with lust in her eyes. Alex saw that look and didn't think much about it. In fact, she didn't care, and she just wanted to be treated.

Piper saw how the CO looked at Alex and rolled her eyes as a pang of jealousy ran through her. "Can I go with her? I'll go with her. I can help her." Piper says with pleading eyes while annoyed at the CO. This didn't come unnoticed by Alex as she looked at Piper.

"Then what are the nurses for, bitch?" the CO said with raised eyebrows annoyed at how Piper keeps pushing herself on to Alex.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Alex half shouts at the CO. Alex looked at Piper with pleading eyes telling her just to let it go. "I'll be okay. I'll look for you later okay?" Alex said leaning in for a kiss.

As Piper was about to lean in for a kiss the CO shouted, "That's a SHOT!" Both Alex and Piper eyed CO Snow annoyingly. "I'll take it!" Piper said and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck leaning in for a hot searing kiss. They can hear the wolf whistles and cheering faintly in the back ground not noticing that they were starting to make a scene. Alex returned the kiss immediately and pulled away after the CO shouted again, "That's another SHOT! Do you want to go to max, inmate?" She asks Piper annoyed. Piper looked at her with anger and looked at Alex with sad eyes.

"Alex" Piper whispers not wanting to let Alex go anywhere.

"I'll be okay. I love you okay?" Alex mouths to Piper and Piper just nods sadly in response. Alex was escorted by CO Snow to the infirmary while Piper walked to their assigned dorms meeting Nicky inside.

Piper took a seat on the floor. There were two double deck bunks inside the dorm, one of which will be occupied by Alex and Piper. The other one by Nicky and Red as per Caputo's requests. They will be talking to the ten inmates later and, so they wanted them to stay together for easier access. They will be staying at that dorm until they are transferred to their permanent bunks.

Nicky saw Piper staring blankly with her arms hugging her knees on the floor as if thinking very deeply. Nicky sat down beside Piper. "You're not going to fuck up this one, are you?" Nicky asks Piper in her usual serious and teasing tone.

Piper looked at Nicky confused shaking her head asking, "Fuck what up?" then she looks away from Nicky thinking deeply again.

"Well things with your fiancée I guess? You fucked up bad before, not once but twice. Oh, actually not twice, three times Chapman." Nicky says slightly chuckling realizing that Piper fucked up several times. Piper looked at Nicky annoyed but continued talking anyway.

"I won't fuck this up anymore Nicky and I know it. I came so close to losing her… Again." Piper starts sobbing as the memory hours ago flashes over her mind. "I can't lose her again Nicky." Nicky felt the exact same thing that Piper is feeling now – love. Love for a certain short brunette that encompasses any love she felt for anyone that came to a point of selflessness and letting go.

"Why? Why can't you lose her again when that's what you did before? Several times too. What makes you say that you won't do it again?" Nicky asks staring blankly into nothing as she is having deep thoughts herself. Piper answered Nicky with teary eyes and with all the love in her voice almost whispering.

"Because I love her. She's the love of my life. I never stopped loving her even when I was with Larry. I even called her one night because I can't stop thinking about her. She's just different from the rest. Because I love her." Piper looked at Nicky saying the last sentence.

Nicky was still staring blankly as she speaks. "I love her too. So much." Piper looks at Nicky with a confused look and nudged her arm questioningly. Nicky looks at Piper with tears in her eyes chuckling slightly shaking her head.

"No not Vause silly. I love her. I love Lorna." Piper chuckled lightly.

"What happened back there with you and Lorna? Where is she?" Piper asked.

"She's pregnant." Nicky's tears flowed down from her eyes. Piper stares at Nicky with shocked eyes rubbing her back as Nicky continues. "She showed me 10 pregnancy tests. 10 of them are fucking positive. She may be bat shit crazy, but I am crazy too. I am crazy about her. I love her. That's why I told her to surrender to the COs and to tell them that she is pregnant. I don't know if I'll ever see her again." Nicky now crying on Piper's shoulder.

"Hey" Piper comforts Nicky. "Remember what Lorna said? 'Love will find a way.'" Piper assures Nicky half smiling with teary eyes. She could feel the love that Nicky has for Lorna. They just sit there waiting for what will happen next. Questions flooding their minds.

XXXXX

In the infirmary, Alex sat down to be treated by the attending doctor ignoring the fact that CO Snow was obviously flirting with her on the way there. A certain tall blonde and their safety is the first thing in her mind. CO Snow tried squeezing her ass while waiting for the doctor. As Alex felt it, anger rose within her body looking at the CO in the eyes.

"You know that you're not my type, right? So, stop flirting with me. I'll never fuck you Frenchy! And just so you know, I'm engaged." Alex says whisper shouting at the CO.

"I don't see a ring." CO Snow said nonchalantly.

"It's none of your fucking business. So, leave me alone if you don't want my fiancée smashing your face." Alex says enraged because of the COs touching. The CO rolled her eyes annoyed.

"That's a SHOT inmate!" she says as she exits the infirmary. "I'm not done with you yet." She adds voice filled with anger and lust. Alex just shakes it off angry and annoyed at the CO.

Twenty minutes passed by and Alex's cast was good as new and was more stable as it was made by the doctor. She walked out of the infirmary still with the dark blue suit they were previously wearing. She reached their dorm looking for Piper, but she was nowhere to be found. She decided to change into her oranges. She is having a tough time changing because of her cast as she feels soft hands help her remove her clothes. She felt electricity course though her body and she instantly knew who they belong to.

She turns around to see Piper with eyes full of love. "Hey Al, you know you can ask for help, right?" Piper says chuckling. Alex squints her eyes in mock annoyance, but she secretly likes this side of Piper. "Or do you want that CO Frenchy to help you out?" Piper jokes with a hint of jealousy and annoyance. Alex took the hint and rides with it.

"Well if you say so. I can call her. She's been flirting with me anyway." She tries to look if making Piper jealous is taking its effect and lucky for her, it did. Piper moved slightly away from her.

"Oh, so did you flirt back like how you do it with your mules?" Piper asked seriously. Alex didn't want to push Piper in her limits and moved closer to Piper half undressed while trying to suppress her laughter placing her hand at the back of Piper's neck to soothe the blonde.

"Of course, not Pipes! She even squeezed my ass!" Alex's eyes rolled in pure annoyance "I told her I was engaged and that she better leaves me alone or else." Alex says trying not to laugh too hard.

"Or else what?" Piper asked confused.

"Or else my fiancée will smash her face." Alex burst out laughing and Piper followed suit. "And then she gave me a shot for not flirting back or whatever. And tells me that she's not done with me yet." Alex says with her laughter dying out.

"Oh, I'll make sure she's done with you." Piper looks at Alex in the eye and they burst out laughing again both imagining Pennsatucky's wrecked teeth in CO Snow's mouth.

"But I might need to flirt back to avoid getting shots." Alex tells Piper teasingly. Piper pokes Alex's ribs to tickle her until Alex is crying 'uncle!' "Okay I won't! I won't!" Alex says catching her breath placing a kiss on Piper's temple.

Nicky walks in the room watching the scene before her and smirks. "Hey! is it honeymoon already? You haven't even gotten married yet!" she says walking in the room sitting on the top bunk teasing Alex and Piper. Alex grinned at Nicky

"You're just jealous your girl isn't here!" she said slightly chuckling while Piper helps her fully wear her clothes. Piper glares at Alex as if telling her to stop teasing Nicky and Alex caught up with it immediately looking at Piper for an explanation. Nicky slumped down on her bunk and looks at the floor. Piper eyes Alex telling her she'll explain later. Alex picking up that something happened while she was at the infirmary. "I… I'm sorry Nicky." Alex says apologetically wanting to ask about Lorna. Nicky waves her hand dismissingly.

Piper heard a commotion outside their room and looked out the door. She swiped her thumb across Alex's cheek to reassure her. Walking slowly to the door to see what was happening. Alex and Nicky looked at the direction of the door. Just before Piper was about to peek at the commotion, a certain short brunette walked past their door as if trying to look for something or someone. Pipers eyes widened in shock and looked at Nicky and Alex with the same expressions in their eyes.

"Was that?" Piper said still shocked. Nicky went down hurriedly from where she was sitting and tried to go after the girl.

"Lorna!" Nicky says shouting from the door. *BANG* Loud screams can be heard outside.

 **A/N: So, this is it for chapter 2!**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the cliffhangers! Please review and share! Will be updating asap.**


	3. Thanks, love

**Chapter 3**

 **Hey guys I'd really like to know your feedbacks about the story. I don't know if you're liking it or not and if I should continue writing. I have ideas that I will put in the story and I'm looking forward in writing their lives outside prison. I hope you enjoy this one!**

*BANG*

"Is that a gun shot?" Piper asks panic rising in her throat.

"I don't know. There shouldn't be any guns allowed inside the prison. That's what started the riot in Litchfield three days ago." Alex says worriedly.

*BANG*

"No, it's not a gun shot. It's Suzanne having one of her episodes. I can see it from here." Nicky says while standing by the door looking at Suzanne smashing steel foldable chairs on the wall while Taystee is trying to calm her down. "I have to go and see if it really is Lorna who passed by earlier." Nicky says going out of the room.

"I wish we brought our makeshift reading nook here." Alex says just wanting to ignore all that's been happening around as she sat on the bottom bunk leaning on the wall. Piper walks towards Alex and took a seat beside her.

"You mean your 'cluttering reading nook'?" Piper teases Alex. Alex rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"I just want to get out of this shit-hole, you know? I just want this to be all over" Alex sighs.

"When we get out, what do you see yourself doing?" Piper asks while resting her head on Alex's shoulders.

"Like what I told you before, I don't know." Alex shakes her head. "But maybe I can open a small café or a pastry shop. I can use the money my mom left me and manage a café. We can look for a house at the Upper West Side, buy a car and live normally." She says half day dreaming half wondering if they could pull it off. Piper looks at her face which is full of vulnerability and anxiety. Piper smiles at Alex.

"I don't know if we can afford all those right away, Al." Piper states. Alex shrugs.

"What do you see yourself doing?" Alex asks.

"Well, I can see myself marrying the love of my life." Piper looks at Alex full of love and emotions.

"Who? Larry?" Alex asks teasingly trying to suppress her laughter. Piper rolls her eyes and slaps Alex's arm lightly in mock annoyance.

"No silly. Nicky!" Piper says and they both burst out in a fit of giggles. "Seriously Al, I want to marry you first. Even if it's just in front of a judge, I don't care. I can marry you again when we are settled and when our friends get out of prison too. We can invite my family and we can -" Alex cut her off.

"Your family must hate me for putting you in prison." Alex says with a hint of sadness and guilt.

"Babe" Piper lifts Alex's chin. "I haven't told you yet. I talked to my mom earlier. I saw her outside of Litchfield when I was trying to get you some meds from the pharmacy. I called her phone and she picked up. I told her how scared I was of dying and how scared I was of losing you." Piper says closing her eyes with the thought of almost losing Alex. "She said it wasn't easy hearing all of those but she's glad that I have someone like you. She even told me about the time when she felt the exact same thing for my dad who brought her cans of corn when they were stranded in the flood at their school."

"Hence, you, giving me that can of beans and telling me to 'pretend it's corn'. I guess this is the story huh?" Alex says. Piper nods and smiles at Alex.

"All I'm saying is they'll come around eventually and if they don't, we don't need to see them. I want a build a life with you. A family with you." Piper looks at Alex with eyes full of hope. Alex smiles at Piper and leans in for a kiss. Piper smiles into the kiss and eventually pulls away enjoying her time with Alex. "She even told me that she thought that I was always the girl in the relationship." They both shared a laugh.

They stay there for several minutes more. Piper told Alex what Nicky told her about Lorna and Alex was shocked to say the least. She remembered the time she told Lorna that to get pregnant, 'penis and vagina needs to happen' and apparently it did.

"Does that mean they had sex in front of Bell during visitation?" Alex said giggling.

"I don't know. Eww! Maybe?" Piper bursts out in laughter.

Caputo clears his throat and Piper pulls away from Alex's shoulder. "We want to see you in the rec room in five minutes." Caputo leaves right away. Piper looks at Alex with worried eyes. Five minutes has passed, and they went to find the rec room of the bigger prison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving at the rec room, they saw chairs in rows as if drama class will happen again. There they saw familiar faces from Litchfield. Red, Blanca, Gloria, Frieda, Soso, Flaca, Taystee, Cindy, and Suzanne who was obviously crying previously with puffed eyes. They went inside and sat behind Red.

"Where is Nicky?" As if on cue, Nicky walked in with her head down in defeat and sat down beside Piper.

"Where's Lorna?" Piper asks with concern in her voice. Nicky shrugs teary eyed and angry. "I don't know I can't find her. Maybe that wasn't her." Nicky shakes her head dismissingly.

A couple of minutes later more inmates came in followed by Caputo and Fig. Caputo is looking a little uneasy and nervous while Fig is looking her usual self while trying to hide her nervousness hours after the riot.

"We are here to inform you about the disaster that has been caused by your riot. As I have told you from the start, these things don't end in a good note. Your demands are supposed to be approved. All but one." Caputo fidgeting looking at Taystee.

It is a fact. All their demands were supposed to be met by the governor if it weren't for Taystee's pride seeking justice for Poussey. If one thinks about it, the prison riot is by the inmates who matters as well. The inmates who are currently under the shitty prison system asking for reform and change for the betterment of everyone. Taystee realizes that it isn't all about Poussey although her death sparked the riot that took place. She blames herself for blowing the opportunity out of proportion. Gold turned into stone and nothing can be done to change it back.

"Piscatella died today. He was shot by a young CERT team member who, apparently, is under trained." Caputo side eyes Fig but continues to speak. The inmates continued to listen to what really happened. Red has eyes mixed with worry and anger but lets it go. "He was shot on the head as the CERT member was aiming on the ceiling for the pepper bullets to explode on top of the target. As you all know Desi is tall enough to be shot by someone aiming on the ceiling. The boy claims that he caught him by surprise." Caputo finished almost shouting and disappointed by the casualty. Even if Piscatella was a terrible person, nobody deserves to die that way. Joe Caputo was a nice person. He is just stuck under the system.

Nobody can paint anyone's expression of sadness, anger, and dismay about what happened. Life can take anyone by surprise anyway. Fig noticed Caputo's uneasiness and decided to take charge looking at Taystee who has her head down in defeat.

"We all want you to know that former CO Baxter Bayley surrendered to the authority's hours ago for the death of Poussey Washington. His sentence is yet to be decided by the jurisdiction of the court." By this time Taytee is looking at Fig with tears in her eyes. This is all she was waiting for. For Bayley to get arrested. 'What now?' she asks herself. "You are all going back to Litchfield once we are done with the investigations. CO Humphrey also died because of the riot. He was shot on his thigh, but the autopsy report says that he had a stroke, survived it but eventually died because of lack of medical attention." Fig says anger rising in her. "Two inmates burned all your files too." Fig says chuckling sarcastically. "We will be updating you with what will happen to your cases." She ends the note seriously.

"What happens now? To us?" Gloria asks curiously. "We have been treated wrong our whole stay in Litchfield. Are we going back to that?" Gloria says angrily.

"We were tortured physically and emotionally. Her arm was broken by a giant." Red says glaring at Caputo and Fig while pointing at Alex's arm. "A gun was brought in the prison for fucks sake. How do we know that we are safe?" Red asks warily.

"We will let you know okay?!" Caputo snapped and yells angrily but keeps his cool. "We don't even know what will happen to us." He says swaying her hands to show him and Fig. Alex chuckles sarcastically.

"Yeah because you are more important than 200 prisoners." Alex says rolling her eyes.

"You don't fucking care about us not even from the start." Nicky says to no one and it doesn't go unnoticed by Caputo.

"We do care! I care! Especially after I actually saw what happens inside!" By this time Caputo was enraged. He wants to be understood by the inmates, but he can't help it if the inmates were angry at him because of the current system. "I will be talking to you one by one about your sentences. They may or may not change from your original ones, but I assure you that we are making everything better." If there is such thing as a group eye roll, the inmates did it already not believing what Caputo said about making things better. With that, Caputo exits the rec room followed by Fig.

Everyone went back to their dorm rooms. Piper, Alex, Nicky and Red stayed in their dorm rooms just reading books from the library and discussing what may happen. They don't have job assignments yet and all they do is wait until it's meal time.

Alex is lying down on her side with a feeling of uneasiness because of her broken arm. Piper is on the top bunk reading a book. Alex is trying to close her eyes to sleep to feel better, but she keeps on stirring. This didn't come unnoticed by Red on the bottom bunk. Nicky was asleep on the top bunk.

"Piper." Red said whisper shouting to Piper on the other top bunk. Piper looks at Red confused. Red points at Alex with her eyes as if telling Piper that something was wrong. Piper immediately peeks at Alex on the bottom bunk and sees her stirring. Piper goes down from the bunk and caresses Alex's hair.

"Al, are you okay?" Piper asks with concern in her eyes. Alex's eyes start to flutter open blood shot. Piper notices and starts worrying sitting beside the lying raven-haired girl. "Alex, babe, how are you feeling?" Piper places the back of her hand on Alex's forehead and her eyes widen in shock. "Alex you're burning up!" Piper said.

"I'm going to be fine Pipes. I think it's just because of my arm." Alex says not wanting Piper to worry too much but she really feels horrible after everything they've been though. It took its toll on the raven-haired beauty.

"I am going to get you antibiotics from the pharmacy, okay? And I'm going to buy ramen noodles for you to eat. You haven't eaten anything today." Piper says worriedly.

"I can eat you for dinner." Alex says trying to initiate banter but her eyes portraying tiredness. Piper looks at Alex wide eyed saying that it is not time for that.

"I'll be right back." Piper says and kisses Alex on the forehead. "Ow! You're too hot" Piper says touching her lips as if it got burnt trying to lighten up the mood. Alex rolled her eyes and closed them trying to sleep with a slight smile on her eyes. "Try to sleep, okay? I'll make it fast." As Piper was about to stand up, Alex pulls Piper down with her right hand.

"Pipes." Piper looks at Alex concerned. "Thanks, love." Alex whispers. Piper blushed with the new nickname Alex gave her and she smiles wide. Alex puckers her lips waiting for a kiss. Piper rolls her eyes while smiling.

"I can totally see how our daughter will act in the future." Piper shakes her head laughing and leans down to kiss Alex tenderly and pulls away as Alex starts talking.

"Oh gosh, I'm going to have another blonde girl bossing me around." Alex says smiling teasingly at Piper.

"I'll be right back." With that, Piper walks out of the room.

"You really love her, don't you?" Red asks not taking her eyes off the book she is reading. Alex opened her eyes while staying still looking at Red.

"Who? Me?" Alex asks.

"No, my book!" Red says in a thick Russian accent. "Yes you, you idiot." Red trying to suppress a laugh.

"Yes, I do. Very much." Alex responds smiling faintly. By this time, Nicky is awake watching the conversation between Red and Alex unfold while staying quiet.

"I was supposed to propose to her ten years ago but - "Alex was cut off by Nicky.

"But she left you." Nicky said looking at Alex. Alex was caught off guard.

"Yeah. When my mother died." Alex says nonchalantly. She is over with the fact that Piper left her because she realized that it's her fault for letting Piper get involved in her business. "I still have the ring in my safety deposit box. I never told her." Alex says sad about thinking of the past.

"But I can see how much you two love each other." Red says now looking at Alex. "I was involved in an illegal business myself when I was young. My boyfriend at that time…" Red closes her eyes thinking about the illegal pants business her and her boyfriend got involved in before. "I loved him. I would do anything for him even if means selling pants illegally." Red says laughing trying to remember everything while Nicky and Alex listens interested at another thing they discovered from Red. Red shakes her head and eyes Alex "All I'm saying is that, I can see how much you love her and how much she loves you. Genuinely." Red says in a serious note that made Alex listen more. "You know you truly love that person when you choose to love everything about that person. Every part of her. Even the ugly traits. And just when you think you don't have enough love to give and you choose to love that person, that's when you know that you are truly in love. And I can see it in you." Red tells Alex matter-of-factly. Alex smiles at Red

"Thanks, Red. It means a lot."

"And in you too." Red says peeking at Nicky. Nicky was shocked. She didn't say anything to Red yet but she just nods thinking Red saw everything good about her unlike her biological mother who doesn't care at all.

"I wish I can see her again." Nicky says with sad voice talking about Lorna.

"Hey." Alex looks at Nicky wanting to tell her something. "Remember Lorna saying, 'Love will find a way?' She's right, you know. You'll see her again. And when you do, do what you need to do." Alex tells Nicky with a wink. Nicky chuckles.

"Piper said the same thing to me. You guys are really meant to be. Make sure to invite me in your wedding." Nicky says with a wink.

"Me too." Red adds in a Russian accent. The three of them looking at each other and then laughing.

"I'll make sure Piper invites our prison family." Alex chuckles and she goes into a peaceful slumber minutes after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper was at the pharmacy asking for antibiotics for Alex. She sees the nurse and informs him about Alex's broken arm and that she caught a fever. The nurse looked for Alex's file and found it on top as it was a new file made when Alex had her arm cast by the doctor. She got the meds and headed to the commissary to get some ramen noodles. She thought it would be good for Alex to eat something to ease the fever.

An inmate with short brown under cut hairstyle and just slightly taller than Piper is assigned in the commissary. She looked at the id and learned that her name is Marty Wilson. Wilson eyes Piper up and down through the cage and shows a smirk. She finds Piper sexy.

"Hey sweet thing what can I get for you?" Wilson says winking at Piper. Piper was disgusted to say the least. Wilson may be tall and somehow pretty, but Wilson reminds Piper of Stella of whom she hates. Piper rolls her eyes pushing away how Wilson just flirted with her.

"I'll get two chicken ramen noodles please. And a Twix bar." Piper smiles politely.

"How about I give you these for free for 5 minutes in heaven with me?" Wilson winks at Piper. Piper couldn't hide her disgusted face and just laughs sarcastically.

"How about, no?" Piper says as she rolls her eyes. "May I please get two chicken ramen noodles and a Twix bar?" Piper says not hiding her annoyance. Wilson grabs the stuff while asking.

"Two huh? The other one for your girlfriend? C'mon! She won't know. I won't tell. Just five minutes." Piper is now more annoyed and decided that she will just ride it out and win it.

"Oh, no. It's for my fiancée. She's sick and I am taking care of her. I also plan on fucking her tonight to take the pain away. Oh, and thanks for the tip. Maybe I'll do five seconds in heaven with her tonight, tomorrow and the next day." Piper says and grabs the stuff glad she 'won' it.

Piper walks briskly back to the rec room to cook the ramen noodles in the microwave. She is on the way back to their dorm room and bumps into someone almost dropping the ramen noodles and Twix bar. She looks at the person who bumped her with wide eyes and eventually smiles. She gave her a kiss on the forehead, grabbed that person by the hand, and continued walking as if they were late.

Back at their room, Red was still reading her book while Nicky was sitting down on the floor talking to Red while fidgeting and just playing with her hair. When they hear someone step inside the room, their mouths were agape with shock.

"Lorna." Nicky said almost a whisper as she was shocked seeing Lorna with Piper. Lorna ran towards Nicky and gave her a bear crushing hug with tears in her eyes. "I'm never letting you go again." Nicky whispered sobbing uncontrollably.

"Don't ever let me go again. Please." Lorna says in her Brooklyn accent. Piper watched the two, teary eyed with what transpired before her eyes as she walks over to Alex.

"Alex. Babe wake up." Piper whispers to Alex swiping her thumb over Alex's cheeks. Alex's eyes flutter and opens before the blonde.

"Hi." Alex whispers, glad to see the blonde before her. Piper checks Alex's temperature with the back of her hand and feels that Alex is still a bit warm.

"I'll feed you ramen if you sit up. You need to eat so that you can drink your antibiotics, Al." Alex sits up to be fed still a bit dizzy. Piper feeds Alex. "Someone from commissary tried flirting with me." Piper says trying to see if Alex will get jealous.

"Okay." Alex looks at Piper in the eye. Alex has a pang of jealousy but lets it go as she wasn't feeling very well. Piper scrounges her eyebrows as if saying 'you should be jealous'. Alex sticks out her tongue to tease Piper. Piper brings the spork directly to her tongue and Alex winces as the hot soup touches her tongue. Piper bursts out in laughter and sticks her tongue out teasing Alex. Alex nods her head in mock defeat and Piper leans in to kiss Alex on the cheek. "What did she say?" Alex asked with noodles in her mouth.

"That she'd give me the stuff I get for free if I do five minutes in heaven with her." Piper shakes her head annoyed remembering Wilson.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, right? What did you say?" Alex asks giggling.

"I said no thanks coz I plan on fucking you tonight to take the pain away." Piper winks at Alex teasingly. Alex gasps to what Piper said and felt something in her core contract.

"Well that's kinda hot." Alex says cupping Piper's cheeks leaning in for a kiss filled with hunger. Piper pulled away.

"Finish this first ma'am so you can drink your meds because you're still literally hot." Piper says kissing Alex's temple.

After Alex finished the ramen and finished drinking her antibiotics, Piper pulled out the Twix bar to give it to Alex. She knows that it's her favorite. Alex was caught off-guard and turned a shade of pink to her fiancée's gesture.

"I can't wait to get out of this shit-hole with you" Alex whispers to Piper's ears and looks at her with all the love in the world.

"Me too." Piper smiles at Alex and leaned on Alex's chest.

Caputo suddenly walked in their room. "Vause, I would like to talk to you in the office beside the rec room please." Caputo said and walks out right away. Piper looked at Alex in the eyes with worry and fear on why Caputo needed to talk to Alex.

A/N: **That's it for Chapter 3. Long chapter for you guys! Hope you like it! Please leave a review I would really appreciate it.**


	4. Vause sounds cooler

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Here goes nothing! I'm excited to write all the ideas that I have. Domestic Vauseman is coming but let them get married first, right?** **?**

 **Since it's my first time writing here, I don't know how to reply to comments or if I'm even allowed to reply publicly. Anyway, I'll thank you so much for everyone who took their time to leave a review. I appreciate if you do it per chapter, so I know where I can improve in.**

 **I do not own anything. Everything belongs to its rightful owner! I just made the story!** **?** **Enjoy!**

Alex looks at Piper in the eyes assuring her that everything will be fine. "Pipes, don't worry too much. Everything will be fine." She said trying to hide her worry.

"Please don't say something stupid." Piper closes her eyes and begs Alex. "I know you're okay with them knowing that you killed Aydin but please, I need you and you can feel guilty without putting yourself in trouble." Piper begs with a mix of anger and pleading in her voice. Alex looks at Piper with anger.

"You're really selfish, aren't you? And you think I'll say something stupid? Just so you know, I can take care of myself!" She whisper-shouted to Piper. She still feels a bit dizzy but didn't want Piper to see her weak. And with that Alex exits the room angry forgetting all the sweet nothings they have shared moments ago leaving Piper confused and shocked with what just happened.

Moments after leaving the room, Alex felt immediately guilty for snapping at Piper. She realized that she should've not been harsh with her. Piper was just trying to protect her anyway. She just snapped because she was afraid of what Caputo might tell her and she felt guilty for killing Aydin. She walked until she reached the office beside the rec room, anxious of what will take place.

XXXXX

Back at the dorms, Lorna, Nicky and Red saw what happened and gave Piper a look that says everything will be fine.

"She's sick. She'll come around." Nicky tells Piper with concern. Piper is now lying down on Alex's bunk confused of what just happened. Her 'foot-in-mouth' disease acting up again. Piper decided to just lie down until Alex comes back. "Don't worry, she loves you." Red tells Piper with a wink. Just the thought of Alex loving her made Piper smile lightly.

"I know you want to control things, Piper but, that's not how it will always be." Red says while reading her book.

"I just want to protect her. That's all." Piper says with sad eyes. She just laid there, closed her eyes and slept.

Inches away from Piper, Lorna and Nicky were still whispering sweet nothings to each other.

"I realized something when I was in one of the buses." Lorna starts talking to Nicky again. "When I didn't see you go out of the prison, I felt that something was missing. A part of me was missing." Lorna says in her Brooklyn accent with tears in her eyes. "I love Vinny but, I love you too." Now tears were flowing down from both Lorna and Nicky's eyes. Nicky not believing the short brunette's confession.

"You know if you're going to do this, I am not letting you go, right?" Nicky says looking Lorna in the eyes. Lorna nods. "What about Vinny?" Nicky asks.

"I love him but, I… I… I'm not in love with him. I guess I just want him because I am pregnant. But what happened in the bus, right at that moment, I knew exactly who I want." Lorna looks at Nicky with loving eyes.

"You know that you're crazy, right? Nicky tells Lorna with tears falling from her eyes while chuckling.

"That's why they call me Lorna La Loca, right?" She responds smiling with tears in her eyes. Nicky and Lorna both looked each other lovingly and leaned in for a kiss.

"You guys going to get married soon too? Red asks teasingly. Nicky's head shoots up embarrassed

"Ma!" Nicky says nudging Red's leg that's stretched out on the bunk. Red bursts out in laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vause, take a seat." Caputo says acknowledging Alex who just got in the office. Alex sat down nervous of what is about to happen. "I need you to listen carefully. I know that you know something about the body buried in the garden in Litchfield." Caputo looks at Alex in the eye. Alex just looked at him straight in the eye not trying to give away anything. "And I know that you are involved in killing the CO." he says carefully.

"Just get to the fucking point!" Alex snaps annoyed at how it felt torture for her being in that room with Caputo.

"Reports came in several days ago about a certain Kubra Balik. It was reported that he sends people in different prisons to kill off their former workers that gave his name away. And while I was reviewing your file days ago, am I right that you previously worked for him?" Alex just nods in response didn't seem to think of where the conversation will go. "Was he trying to kill you? That CO?" Caputo asks. Alex was taken aback by this question thinking that finally, somebody from the system cared.

"Yes. He tried choking me. Good thing Lolly saved me. She went in the greenhouse and kicked the shit out of him." Alex says closing her eyes to relieve the bad memory.

"Okay, we can file for self-defense, so we won't have to extend your sentence. The case against Kubra is strong now that there is evidence from one of his hit mans. One of them surrendered last minute before killing someone from another prison and gave away every information needed by the court. He is now in protective custody until Kubra is sent to Rikers Island for 70 years imprisonment. The hearing is ongoing, and we need you to testify against him." Caputo said looking at Alex. Alex's eyes were filled with fear.

"The last time I testified against him I was nearly killed. What makes you think I'll do that again?" Alex asks anxiously.

"Five New York state prisons are testifying against him. If those five have at least one inmate testifying against him, he will surely be sent away for good. That is why I am asking you to testify. You will be helping New York capture one of the top drug lords in America. In exchange, you will have your sentence shortened." Caputo finishes with hoping eyes. "And as I see your record now," he says looking at the desktop computer in front of him, "You only have two shots and an almost clean record. Not bad. It may be shortened from six years to just a year." Alex's head shot up and eyes widened with what Caputo said.

It meant shorter time to wait until she can be out with Piper starting a family and a normal life. It meant that they can be totally free, and they can live normal non-prison lives. It meant so much things to her and to the love of her life. Until Alex thought of something else. Her powerful stance showing. She likes to take control just like when she was in the drug ring but this time, taking control that will be good for her and for Piper.

"I know where Linda is, and I know how you are involved with her." Alex says to Caputo trying to get to something.

"What are you trying to say?" Caputo's eyes widened in mentioning Linda's name tilted his head on the side trying to listen closely.

"If I tell you that I know who she's stuck with, you can save her from being a pretend prisoner in exchange for a much shorter sentence." Alex says trying to bargain about her sentence.

"Six months and that's it." Alex thought about it. Joe Caputo is a man with an actual heart of gold who loves someone too. She thought that just three months away from Piper is more bearable than a year or six years.

"Okay. I'll testify so I can get out of this shit hole earlier." Alex says full of emotion in her voice. "Oh, and Linda is with Big Boo, she made Linda her bitch. Don't forget the six months." She says nonchalantly. "You're a good person Joe." Alex says half smiling and standing up.

"Thanks." Caputo says with a faint smile. And with that Alex exits the room and then comes back as if she forgot to say something.

"Oh, and I saw your… uh… very veiny cock. It is so… formidable." Alex says chuckling repeating Piper's words, winks and walks out of the room completely. Caputo turned scarlet and now had an idea on how Alex knew about his relationship with Linda.

XXXXX

Alex had an idea. She decided to buy Piper her favorite snickers bar as a peace offering for snapping earlier and telling off the girl at commissary for flirting with her girl. 'Why not hit two birds with one stone, right?' Alex thought.

When she arrived at the commissary, she saw Wilson attending to other inmates waiting for her turn. "I'll get two Snicker bars, please." Alex says hiding her annoyance. Wilson reminded her of Stella too. She mentally rolls her eyes. Wilson eyes her seductively but she realized something.

"Hey! Vause!" Alex shoots her head up squinting her eyes trying to remember who this girl was. Then snap.

"Wilson? Oh my gosh Wilson! How have you been doing? How long have you been here?" Alex asks curiously happy to see someone she knows.

Marty Wilson was part of the cartel that she worked in. They are a part of different sub groups in the cartel. They were competitive in the drug ring at first but eventually became good friends until they were separated by different jobs.

"I'm good. Still got six years. We haven't seen each other for forever huh?" Wilson says excited to see an old friend in Alex. Alex laughs and shakes her head not believing that she saw an old friend. Alex dismisses the thought that Wilson still has six years while there is a huge possibility that she'll just do six months.

"You have an ugly haircut!" Alex says laughing. She didn't want to tell Wilson that she reminded her of someone she hated. Wilson shrugs and handed her the Snicker bars.

"I guess I'll see you around Vause." She says with a smile genuinely happy to see someone she knew.

"Yeah I'll see you. Oh, and hey Marty, don't fucking mess with my fiancée. The tall blonde you flirted with earlier? Two ramen noodles and a Twix bar? That's my fiancée." Alex says proud of her fiancée and dismissingly laughing looking at Wilson who turned a shade of red due to embarrassment. "Yeah she tells me everything." Alex is now laughing harder. She isn't worried now knowing who flirted with Piper. Alex leaves Wilson dumbfounded shaking her head not believing what just happened and who she flirted with earlier. She learned in her cartel days not to mess with Alex Vause. Alex walked back to the dorm room thinking of how to apologize to Piper.

XXXXX

Alex was back in their room and she found Nicky and Lorna talking on the left top bunk lost in their own world while Red obviously fell asleep with a book on her chest beneath them. She made her way to a sleeping Piper. She saw how her eyebrows were scrounged together as if she was having a bad dream or maybe it's because of their previous argument. Alex sat beside the blonde and starts caressing Piper's hair trying to wake her up.

"Pipes. Hey." She whispered. "Babe, wake up." Alex started shaking Piper to wake her up and Piper started stirring, her eyes fluttered open. She tried taking in her surroundings.

"I'm sorry." Piper says in a whisper looking at the raven-haired girl. Alex shakes her head.

"No. I'm sorry Pipes. I should've not snapped at you like that." She said avoiding Piper's eyes. "I guess I was just nervous that Caputo called me." Alex says moving her glasses to her head.

"What did he say? Is it something bad?" Piper asks worried while sitting up and letting Alex lie down. Alex smiled shaking her head while trying to lie down on her side, pulling piper to lie down beside her. Now they were face to face. Alex leans in to kiss Piper's lips softly.

"He knows that I killed Aydin." Alex whispered. Piper's eyes widened in fear and was almost filled with tears afraid for her fiancée. "He also said that I can be out in a year. Five years down from my original sentence." Alex says trying to hide her excitement and smirks. Piper's eyes widened once again but this time in surprise and confusion.

"Wha... Wha… Ho… How?" Piper asks confused.

Alex told Piper everything that Caputo said in the office from when he knows about Alex being involved in the buried body in the garden to the hit man who confessed everything and the testifying against Kubra and being able to help New York capture one of the top most wanted drug lords. Alex assures her that she is willing to testify to shorten her sentence and be with her and live a normal life outside of prison.

"I also told him about Linda, her girlfriend and where to find her..." Piper just stares at her and Alex took this as a signal to continue talking. "…in exchange for a much shorter sentence. And I got six months left!" Alex says excitedly searching Piper's eyes. Piper's eyes widened once again but this time with pride and joy and smiles so big at the same time her mouth was agape in shock.

"Oh my god, Alex!" Piper says full of emotions and kissed Alex all over her face repeatedly leaving out her lips. "So, you're going out three months after I go out?!" Piper half states and questions. Alex just nods and leans in to kiss Piper passionately on the lips. They pull away keeping their gaze on each other with loving eyes.

Everything is falling into place for them. Maybe they are about to see themselves at the end of the road settling down as the sun sets. No more fear, no more sadness, and no more drama. Just as those thoughts swirl within them, Alex speaks up.

"Marry me." She looks at Piper in the eyes.

"I am. I asked you remember?" Piper said chuckling.

"No. I mean in here. Inside the prison. Marry me here. We have our prison family here. We can just do it again outside when we get out. I don't need a grand wedding. I just need you to be my wife. I need you to be Piper Vause. You can even invite your family in here." Alex says seriously, searching Piper's eyes. "I don't have any family outside. They are who I consider my family now aside from you." Alex waves her hand in front of her gesturing to Red, Nicky, and Lorna and swaying her hand towards the door as if to tell Piper that she considers the other inmates family as well. Piper can see a hint of sadness in Alex's eyes to the mention of her family outside prison.

"Okay." Piper smiles. "We're going to build our own, Al. We're going to build our family." Piper says smiling at Alex.

"Oh, and who says I want to be a Vause? Why don't you be a Chapman?" Piper asks Alex trying to tease her. "Everyone knows Vause sounds cooler than Chapman, babe." Alex rolls her eyes and laughs.

"Touché." Piper says nodding her head agreeing.

Half an hour later they hear a voice, "Chapman and Nichols, see me in the office beside the rec room now!" Caputo says with a hard voice. Hardly stopping by their door as if running late from something. Piper and Nicky's heads shoot up at Caputo's voice and they looked at each other confused and nervous.

"I guess it's your turn." Alex says looking at Piper who was obviously nervous fidgeting with the hem of her top. "Pipes, everything's going to be okay. Okay?" Alex is now holding Piper's hand squeezing it.

"Okay." Piper says nervously. She sits up waiting for Nicky to go down her bunk. They caught each other's eyes confused as if asking 'What did we do?'

"Hey" Alex said looking at Piper. "I told Caputo that I saw his 'formidable cock'" Alex and Piper looks at each other and bursts out laughing. Alex did this to lighten up the mood. 'We're going to be okay.' She thinks.

 **A/N: That's it for chapter 4! No cliffhanger for you guys this chapter. I hoped you guys liked it!**

 **Please continue giving your feedbacks and reviews! Thanks!**


	5. Maybe I want two

**Don't you fear! Chapter 5 is here!**

 **A/N: First off, I want to apologize for some of my typographical errors the past chapters. I hope you guys are liking the story so far.**

 **So, I want to hear your opinions about a rumor saying that they might have flash forwards next season. Honestly, I am excited and anxious about it but I don't really know what to expect. How do you guys feel about it? I just hope they keep Piper and Alex together! PM me or leave a review about it! :) Leave a review about this story too!**

 **I do not own anything. Everything belongs to its rightful owner! I just made the story! :) Enjoy Chapter 5!**

"Oh, hey Pipes." Alex calls out for Piper just right before she steps out of the room. Piper looks back at her with questioning eyes walking towards Alex to ask what's wrong. "I just wanted to give you these. I know they're your favorite. I said I was sorry babe. I mean it." Alex said looking at Piper straight in the eye seeking for apology. Piper's eyes teared up a bit to her fiancée's sweet gesture.

"Oh, Alex, you didn't have to." She says shaking her head dismissingly and leans in to kiss Alex softly on the lips. They both smile during the kiss.

"Chapman are you coming?!" Nicky shouts from the door. Piper pulls back and searches Alex's eyes.

"Apology accepted and thanks, for these." She waved the Snicker bars in front of Alex. "Try to sleep. I'll see you later. I hope this goes well." Piper says as she walks out of the room. Alex was worried for Piper. She might have her sentence decreased but it doesn't mean the same goes for her lover. She closed her eyes and tried to fall into a peaceful slumber.

Half an hour later, Alex woke up finding herself alone in the room. Red wasn't at her bed also. She thought it might be the start of dinner. She propped herself up and decided that she'll make an important phone call before she goes to the cafeteria for dinner, hoping to meet Piper there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Caputo's office, Piper and Nicky sat on the chairs in front of his table waiting anxiously for what he is about to say. "Both of you worked for electrical before, am I right?" The girls nodded. "There has been a baggy found in one of the tool boxes. I hate to extend your sentences because I have seen how it really is inside…" Caputo admits looking down and guilty for a shitty prison system he leads. "… so, I decided to just put both of you in janitorial duties for a whole month." Caputo tells them looking them straight in the eyes. Nicky and Piper looked at each other blankly not knowing if they should be thankful or what. "Chapman, you have three months till you're out but, because of the panty stunt you pulled a couple of months ago, I have to add another six months to your sentence. I'm sorry." Caputo says carefully.

By this time Piper dozed off not hearing what Caputo is saying or even if he is still talking to her or to Nicky. She doesn't know what to feel about it. She wants to cry but she doesn't. She wants to get angry, but she didn't. She brought this upon herself. And now, tears started rolling down her cheeks. What made her stop is the thought that she will be out three months after Alex was out. 'How could I be so fucking stupid?' She asks her self again remembering her time in the SHU when she asked herself the same thing. Piper was supposed to ask Caputo for an intimate wedding ceremony just like how Lorna had hers inside prison but, she forgot all about it being shocked by her sentence extension. She is just looking forward to building a life with Alex outside prison. This is a new Piper. A mature, unselfish, accepting Piper. She just sucked it all up in her trying not to cry.

Piper went back to reality hearing the last things Caputo was saying to Nicky. "…And you have a year left until you're out." Caputo tells Nicky. "Don't mess up, both of you. You may now leave." Caputo waves his hand dismissing the girls. Nicky noticed that Piper was out of it.

"Piper are you okay?" Nicky asks.

"I don't know." Piper says staring blankly into nothing.

"Come on, let's go in the cafeteria to get dinner. Vause and Red should be there. I hope Lorna is too." Nicky says pulling Piper towards the cafeteria.

XXXXXX

In the cafeteria, they stood at the line waiting for their turn. Piper searched for where her lover is seated. She waited for Nicky and led her to the nearby table. At the table sat Alex, Red, Blanca, Cindy, Gloria, and Marty Wilson. Piper's eyes widened in shock when she saw Wilson in front of Alex. There was a space enough for Piper and Nicky in between Alex and Red and, so they sat down. Alex acknowledges Piper with a kiss on her temple.

"How was it?" Alex inquires.

"Bad." Piper looks at Alex sadly.

"Want to talk about it?" Alex asks sincerely.

"Maybe later." Piper smiles sadly. She squeezed Alex's thigh remembering Wilson was in front of her.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, properly to your fiancée?" Wilson says with a smirk. Piper's eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

"You know each other?" Piper asks confused of what is happening. Alex chuckles.

"Yeah babe. She worked for Kubra too but in a different sub-group." Alex says. "And I told her not to flirt or mess with my fiancée." Alex is now eyeing Wilson half annoyed and half laughing.

"Hey, I said I'm sorry okay. I didn't know she belongs to 'the one and only Alex Vause!'" Wilson says raising her hands in quotation apologetically and teasingly at the same time. By this time Piper knew that Alex knows about Wilson flirting with her and just dismissed the thought.

They finished dinner and they went back to their dorm room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper was lying down on Alex's chest with Alex's right arm wrapped around the blonde. Piper told Alex about her sentence extension tears falling from her eyes still not believing that she had her sentence extended. Alex comforted Piper whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"Think of it this way. When I get out, I'm going to find us an apartment. I'm going to start that small café and by the time you're out, we can start our lives. We can start a family." Alex whispers to Piper trying to appease and assure her of their future. Piper with tears in her blood shot eyes eyed Alex lovingly and looking pitiful

"What if you find someone else?" she asks trying to be cute. She knows that Alex loves her and won't find someone else. She just wants the raven-haired beauty to console her and show love and affection.

With that, Alex chuckles lightly trying to suppress laughter because she knows what Piper is trying to do. She remembered the time they were in Cambodia when Piper did the same thing. That night in Cambodia, they made love until their muscles were sore. Alex wished she can do that to Piper right then and there but, she is helpless with her cast still on. Alex puts a kiss on Piper's head.

"I love you Pipes and I am not going to find someone else. I will wait for you and we are going to have kids." Alex says assuring Piper.

"Kids huh? As in kids with an 'S'?" Piper grins at Alex.

"Maybe I want two." Alex says avoiding eye contact. Piper was in a fit of giggles happy to know that Alex was in the same page as her when it comes to building their family. Just before count, Piper laid down on her bunk so that the CO won't suspect her sleeping in Alex's bed. She eventually went back to Alex's bunk when the coast was clear. They fell asleep in each other's arms dreaming of the day they get to do that every day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

It was half passed nine in the morning when Piper woke up on Alex's bed alone. 'How was that even possible? She was lying inside beside the wall? And I was lying on her chest.' She thought she must've been very tired because of the riot. What Piper didn't know is that Alex is currently in Caputo's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I want to ask for an Inmate to Inmate Marriage Form please." Alex says straight forward to Caputo. Caputo looked at Alex as if he was a deer caught in headlights.

"A what?!" Caputo asks with wide eyes.

"An Inmate to Inmate Marriage Form please?" Alex repeats herself politely. Caputo is now listening intently.

"I know it's none of my business, Vause but, you want to get married in here?" He asks putting an emphasis on the word 'in'. Alex shrugs

"Yeah. When I testify against Kubra I'll have six months left. Piper has nine months left. I'll get out before she does, but I want to be her wife before I got out." Alex says as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Caputo's eyes were impossibly wider with what he heard.

"Oh, so you and Chapman are an item, huh? Does she even know you are going to marry her?" Caputo said teasingly. Alex rolled her eyes annoyed.

"No. I mean yes, she was the one who proposed. No because she doesn't know I'm doing this…" waving her hand, gesturing to what she is doing, "… this soon." Alex explains putting her palm face up asking for the form.

"Well, these things take time, Vause. It may take weeks or even months. It's not that easy." Caputo informs Alex. "And both of you needs to sign on it." Caputo says chuckling while handing Alex the form.

"Yes, I know that. I will return this to you later, so you can process it right away." Alex says seriously, annoyed at Caputo's teasing and she exits the room.

"You're welcome!" Caputo shouts sarcastically.

"Thanks." Alex gave him a small smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the dorm room, Alex saw Piper, Nicky and Lorna eating candies. Piper was eating her Snickers Bar while Nicky and Lorna were eating Twizzlers. Piper saw Alex approaching handing her the Twix Bar that she gave Alex earlier. She moved to the side signaling her lover to join them. Alex hands her the Marriage Form. Piper accepted it with confusion painted in her face. Lorna's mouth was open with shock because she knows how a marriage form looks like while searching Alex's eyes. Nicky was oblivious to everything that's happening concentrating on her Twizzlers. Piper looked at the form and her eyes widened in shock and excitement looking at Alex.

"You two are getting married?" Lorna asks excitedly with her mouth still open not believing what was happening. Nicky's head shot up looking at Lorna then at Alex and Piper.

"Oh my gosh! You were serious!" Nicky told Alex with an amused and happy expression.

"You know?" Lorna asks Nicky, shocked more than ever.

"Of course, I am serious!" Alex says stifling her laughter while watching Nicky and Lorna. "We just need to sign it Pipes. Then we can get married in here in a couple of weeks or in a month." Alex says nonchalantly. Piper attacked Alex with kisses all over her face. Alex was taken aback by this gesture especially Piper doing it in front of their friends. Piper was suddenly going overboard and nibbled Alex's earlobe and slowly going down to her neck sucking it lightly. Alex's body weakened to this. She can't help closing her eyes, shivering and feel things contract in her core. Piper felt this and, so she cupped Alex's cheek and kissed her passionately, full of love.

"Get a room you two!" Nicky says throwing her head back in laughter. Alex and Piper pulled away from the kiss.

"We are in a room!" Alex says annoyed that Nicky was destroying their moment, but she finds it funny as well. Lorna elbowed Nicky but still looking at Piper and Alex dreamily.

"Aww you guys! We should plan your wedding!" she says excitedly. Piper and Alex looks at Lorna with joyful eyes.

"I'd love for you to be my inmate-of-honor." Piper says smiling wide. Lorna's mouth opened in shock once again and hugged Piper tightly.

"Hey why don't you be my inmate-of-honor? Or my best-woman?" Alex asks Nicky questioningly while chuckling not knowing what title to use. Nicky flashed a grin at Alex.

"Of course, you chicken shit!" she said while shaking her head yes, standing up and kissing Alex on the head. "My babies are getting married. I am so proud." Nicky says to tease Piper and Alex. Everyone bursts out in laughter with what Nicky said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After three months and three weeks, Piper and Nicky were done with their one month's worth of janitorial duties, Alex successfully testified against Kubra together with four other inmates form different prisons plus, her arm cast was removed and the investigation for the riot was finished. Everyone returned to Litchfield Penitentiary. It was worse than the prison they were temporarily sent to but when they got there, everything was so much different.

Litchfield was ironically brighter, cleaner, more livable and, people hated to admit, better. At least aesthetically. They also opened the swimming pool. They have found out that Caputo was doing an excellent job in defending the inmates and so the results show in a positive way. Some people from the higher ups believed that they should punish the inmates for starting the riot, but Caputo said that it will be better if they give what human beings deserve because inmate rights are human rights too. Caputo's experience and trauma from the riot sparked motivation to make his prison system better for everyone.

Caputo was happy to say the least. He 'rescued' Linda from being a pretend inmate. Pennsatucky was sent back to Litchfield after CO Coates', or more commonly known as 'Donuts', co-officer found them in their home in the forest. He immediately reported it to the prison. Chang was on the loose and so MCC is trying to find her and catch her to go back to prison. 'Flaritza' was reunited after 4 months being in different prisons after the riot. Not all inmates returned to Litchfield. Brooke Soso was detained in their previous prison as well as Ouija and their group 'Team Latte'. Everyone else was back.

XXXXX

After 4 months of waiting, Alex and Piper's marriage form was approved. They are going to have a civil wedding ceremony in Litchfield, inside the rec room particularly. There will be an officiant who will lead them to their vows and Alex requested for a simple wedding celebration after the exchange of vows. Caputo approved with conditions.

Alex asked Flaritza to do hers and Piper's hair and make up for the wedding. She realized that they did a pretty good job on Nicky and on her the last time. They weren't allowed dresses, so they made a makeshift dress out of their prison jumpers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uhhhhgg AALLLEEEEEEXXXX!" Piper shouts as Alex works through her core with two of her long and slender fingers while sucking Piper's clit. "Right there, right there. Don't stoooop!" Piper says with shallow breaths as her lover works wonders inside her. By this time her hips were following the rhythm of Alex's thrusts.

"Pipes you have to be quiet or I'll stop." Alex says stopping to suck Piper's clit to tell her lover off. Piper grabs Alex by the hair to return her mouth back at her center. Alex thought that they don't have much time left. She inserted a third finger to stretch her lover out thrusting hard upward to hit Piper's G-spot. Piper was now moaning and whimpering uncontrollably due to the pleasure that she is feeling.

"Oh Alexx! Oh my god Alex! I need to-…" But Alex cuts her off.

"Not yet Pipes." Alex says releasing Pipers clit from her mouth and going up to capture Piper's lips. The blonde's moans and grunts are bringing Alex to the edge right there and then. She also needed release. She adjusted herself so that her core is grinding against Piper's thighs while she continues thrusting hard inside her lover whilst adjusting to their pace.

"Alexxxx, Jesus fuck!" Piper says mumbling through her lover's mouth.

"Fuck babe, you are so hot." Alex mumbled to Pipers lips slowly going down to Piper's neck sucking at her pulse point. She started nibbling the blonde's earlobes. By this time, they are both worked up at the edge needing to cum. "Together." Alex says with her sexy raspy voice against Piper's ear.

Alex thrusts her fingers harder and grinds at Piper's thigh faster. "Alex, I'm cumming I'm cumming oh god ALEEEEXXX!" Piper moans out.

"Jesus fuck, Pipeeeerrrrr!" Alex grunts as they come off the edge together exploding with magical orgasms that only they can give each other. They both ride down their orgasms with their chests rising and falling.

"That was…" Piper says panting.

"Incredible!" Alex finishes leaning in to Piper for a kiss. This time not rushed. This time, full of love and promises.

Alex propped her elbow on the stage leaning her head on her palm facing Piper who is still lying down staring at the ceiling not believing what just took place.

"So, are you ready to become a 'Vause' tomorrow?" She asks Piper teasingly and excitedly smiling widely. They discussed that Piper will carry Alex's last name instead of the other way around in honor of Diane. _'You're the only Vause I know, and I want our kids and the world to know how awesome it is to be one. And this is for Diane.'_ Those were Piper's words when they were talking about it. Piper's head moves to the side to look at Alex.

"More than ever." She blinks and stares at her Alex lovingly. 'This moment is perfect. Being with her is perfect.' Piper thought. Alex leans in to kiss the blonde's nose.

"I love you, Pipes." Alex says looking at Piper in the eye.

"I love you too, Al" Piper responds.

They were facing each other enjoying the silence that envelopes them. Alex is facing the main entrance of the chapel while Piper is facing the back of the stage. They are semi hidden from the door when it opened.

"What the fuck!" Alex mutters under her breath.

"What is it?" Piper asks worried.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Don't turn around." Alex says still looking at the person approaching. Piper's eyes widened in fear and shock.

"Oh, Fuck me." Piper mutters under her breath not knowing who was approaching.

"I just did, babe." Alex says with a wink. Piper slaps her on the arm. Alex speaks up "That fucking tattooed kangaroo is back."

 **A/N: That's it! Back with a cliffhanger! I'm sorry! They are finally getting married! Almost time for domestic Vauseman!**

 **I hope you guys are liking my story so far. I will appreciate your feedbacks!**

 **Until the next chapter! :)**


	6. Circle Yes or No

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I can't believe I am updating this story every day! I just enjoy writing though I am not really a writer. I find it very "therapeutic" lol. Your reviews are very helpful too! It motivates me to keep going.**

 **Please leave a review! I will appreciate it so much! :)**

 **I do not own anything. Everything belongs to its rightful owner! I just made the story! :) Enjoy!**

"Let's get out of here, Al. I'm sure she's here for revenge. I sent her down the hill!" Piper says panic rising in her throat as they stand up to leave the chapel.

"Hey, you guys back together huh?" Stella asks in her thick Australian accent as she approached the stage. They stop on their tracks. Alex looks at her with angry eyes.

"What do you want, kangaroo?" Alex asks mockingly.

"I want to speak with Piper." Stella says rolling her eyes.

"You can speak to me now. Alex may hear anything that you have to say to me." Piper says with gritted teeth.

"Oh, does your girlfriend know that we fucked while you two are together?" Stella asks in a sing song voice trying to enrage the girls in front of her.

Alex was now looking at Piper in disbelief and questioning eyes. She doesn't know if she will believe what Stella is saying or not. She closes her eyes to avoid the memory rushing through her head. The memory of Stella and Piper sitting close to each other at the picnic table while Stella was holding the back of Piper's neck whilst talking to Piper. At this moment, she is hurt, and she wants to run. Just run away from this confrontation. Alex was about to walk away but Piper managed to hold on to her hand, stopping her from leaving.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I didn't go as far as kissing you. And for the record, I just kissed you so that I can lure you into being my business partner." Piper says angrily.

"I am not good doing things on my own." She adds looking down and uneasy about the whole situation.

"Your girlfriend fucked me while you two were together." Stella addresses Alex giving emphasis on every word.

The truth is, no 'fucking' happened between them. Kiss is the only connection they did aside from the white tattoo that Stella gave Piper. Stella was just doing this to take revenge on Piper for sending her down to max. She would do anything to ruin things for Piper.

Alex suddenly thought of the day when Piper proposed to her. How all the love was radiating from Piper. After so many years and so many partners ago, they ultimately love each other. She realized that their relationship has gone almost through it all, almost every obstacle that life can throw at them. They could get past through it and it made their love stronger.

Alex raises her hand to lift Piper's chin so that they can see each other eye to eye. All Alex could see was love, fear, and the truth. An endless love flowing for her and fear of losing her again. She saw the same fear in Piper's eyes when Piscatella broke her arm. She can read right through Piper and know when she is lying or not and all she can see was the genuine thought of her fiancée. By seeing this, immediately, Alex snapped out of the state of being hurt. She immediately felt the need to protect Piper. To protect them.

"She said nothing happened. Why would I believe you?" Alex says angrily. Piper's head snapped to the side looking at Alex. Moments ago, she felt that Alex was mad at her and now all she felt was love and protection. Stella was also taken aback by this. What Alex said caught her off guard which is why she couldn't say anything right away. Alex is now rushing towards Stella. She was taller than the Australian inmate by three inches. She walks as close as she could in front of Stella and looks at her in the eye. "What you will do right now is walk away, do not ever show yourself to me, do not try to mess with us, and leave us the fuck alone." Alex says with an agitated and stern tone meaning business. "Or what?" Stella challenges Alex.

By this time Piper went down the stage to pull Alex away before anything physical transpires. She didn't want Alex to get into trouble. Alex, on the other hand, was laughing trying to suppress it, not believing that Stella challenged her.

"Oh, are you fucking serious, Justin Bieber?" Alex says angrily.

"You want to go back to max? You know what my fiancée can do. Didn't you learn your lesson yet? And haven't you heard? I killed a CO." Alex is now laughing sarcastically at Stella and then continues. "So, you leave us alone if you want us to leave you alone." Alex says sternly pushing Stella harshly backwards. Stella was agitated and threw her fist onto Alex's jaw hitting her hard. Alex falls to the ground hard.

Stella was shocked with what she did. She didn't mean to hurt Alex. She was angry and shocked. She wasn't sure if Alex called Piper her fiancée. She was jealous. Stella looked at Piper in the eyes apologetically with fear not realizing Piper's palm landing on the side of her face as Piper slaps her on the face with full force. She was tired of people hurting Alex.

"You hurt her, I hurt you!" Piper says with gritted teeth. "Leave us the fuck alone, Stella!" she adds pushing Stella backwards.

Stella was shocked with everything that just happened. She was angry and afraid at the same time not knowing what to do, standing, still looking at Piper who was now on Alex's side on the floor checking out the bruise on her jaw.

Suddenly, the back door of the chapel opened. Nicky was hand in hand with Lorna then saw Alex down on the floor in a pained expression with Piper by her side nursing her bruise. She saw Stella looking at them dumbfounded. Nicky put two and two together. She ran towards Stella pushing her away.

"What the fuck did you do?! Just go and leave Stella!" Nicky says shouting at her. Stella rushed out to the door. She didn't realize that she was facing bigger trouble now that someone else saw them in the chapel.

"Alex, babe, are you okay?" Piper asks teary eyed. She didn't like seeing Alex hurt especially after the torture in the janitor's closet.

"It fucking hurts!" Alex says still in pain.

"This will leave a bruise for sure. And it's our wedding tomorrow!" Alex says annoyed at what happened. Piper chuckled lightly with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sure it's nothing 'Flaritza' Couldn't fix." She says amused. "I'm sorry that this happened to you, Al. This is all my fault. I'm sorry." Piper says looking down and can't seem to make eye contact.

"Hey, she's just jealous I called you my fiancée." Alex says rolling her eyes as if it was the most normal reason.

"She obviously has a thing for you and hates you too." Alex says while chuckling.

"Well you know what's better?" Piper asks Alex in a sing song voice. Alex raises an eyebrow questioningly. "When she gets jealous when I call you my wife tomorrow." Piper winks at Alex. They both fall in a fit of giggles then Piper leaned in to close the gap giving Alex a kiss full of hunger and want. "I'm really sorry for this. And you were so hot protecting me by the way." Both girls giggled again.

Nicky cleared her throat. Lorna was now standing beside her. "Hey now, what happened back there?" Piper filled Nicky in with everything that happened starting when they saw Stella approaching them. Nicky and Lorna said that she was just a jealous bitch.

"Fucking kangaroo." Nicky muttered under her breath still annoyed at Stella as memories from max rush through her mind.

They were now seated on the floor of the chapel just talking until Alex asked. "Why were you two going in here anyway?" She says suspiciously teasing the wild-haired woman and the short brunette. Lorna's face turned into a shade of red while Nicky's face turned crimson.

"Uh you know, to comfort each other." Nicky says gaining her confidence back. Piper and Alex chuckled while Lorna slapped Nicky on the arm.

"What were you two doing in here anyways?" Nicky spat back the perfect revenge she could think of. Piper looked down trying to hide the blush that crept on to her face while Alex spoke up.

"Well, you know, pre-wedding honeymoon." She tells Nicky and winks. Piper slaps her in the arm embarrassed. Nicky and Alex threw their heads backwards bursting in laughter. Lorna and Piper followed suit. They realized that even in prison, they can meet people who they can call friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello? Mom?" Piper speaks through the phone.

 _"Piper, honey, you called! How are you doing?"_ Carol asks from the other line.

"I'm okay mom. I have something to tell you." Piper says with a small voice. Piper never mentioned to her family her and Alex's plans of getting married. The last time the blonde called her mom was to inform her that her sentence got extended.

 _"What is it? Are you okay? Is something wrong? Did you get your sentence extended again? Is Alex okay?"_ Carol asks worried. Carol came around the fact that her daughter is together with another woman. She told Bill about it and just like Carol, it wasn't easy for him to hear at first but, despite the issues in their WASPY family, they still love their daughter.

Piper took the courage to tell her mom thinking about the time she was wasting while there is a lengthy line waiting for the phones.

"I am getting married to Alex tomorrow, here inside Litchfield, and I wanted you guys to come." Piper said hurriedly then closing her eyes anticipating what her mom will say.

 _"Oh my gosh Piper. I didn't expect it to be this soon."_ Carol says taken aback by what Piper said.

"Remember the time I talked to you during the riot? I proposed to her that same day. She's getting out three months before I do, and we just want to get married before she got out." The blonde explains to her mom. "I told you mom, I don't want to miss out on being with her. I want to be there because of her." Piper repeats herself with a smile.

 _"Okay dear. I will tell your dad but, we are currently here in Chicago. We took a break and we're not going to be back until the weekend."_ Carol said carefully trying to be supportive to her daughter. _"If we don't make it tomorrow, there will be another wedding outside prison, right?"_ Carol asks. Piper was smiling shyly. She was happy that her mother accepted her for being with Alex, but she was sad because she wanted her family to be there tomorrow. Another smile tugged her lips realizing that her mom acknowledged another wedding outside of prison. _"Piper? Piper are you there? Don't tell me there isn't going to be another wedding outside. What are you even going to wear in there?"_ Carol rambles. Piper just chuckles lightly.

"Mom! Yes, there will be another wedding when I get out. I hope you guys can make it. I need to go, the line's building up. Bye mom." Piper ends the call with half a smile. And goes to cafeteria for lunch.

XXXXXXX

In the cafeteria, Piper found Alex sitting down alone in one of the tables. She picks up her food at the food line and sits in front of her lover. Alex was looking down at her tray, left hand playing with the food with her fork and right hand on top of the table. She sees Piper come towards her but does not look up.

"Hey." Piper calls out to Alex. The raven-haired woman still didn't put her head up trying to suppress a smirk. She slid her right hand towards Piper passing her a note. Piper scrounged her eyebrows together in confusion and then read the note. ' _Will you be my movie date tonight at movie night? Circle Yes or No.'_ Alex can see her lover's face light up revealing a wide smile. Piper chuckled on how cute Alex is being.

Alex was a badass. The times they travelled together, Alex showed a hard-outer layer with her walls up to everyone they met except her. She doesn't let her guard down easily. Nobody even knew about Alex's middle name. Only Piper knows about it and Alex's family. ' _Pearl is such a pretty name why don't you want them to know about it?'_ Piper asked Alex one time ten years ago. ' _I'm good with just Alex.'_ Alex answers. Since then, no one knew about Alex's middle name until Piper proposed in front of Red, Blanca, Yoga Jones, Gina, Norma, Anita, and Frieda. Alex just let her guard down in front of Piper where she is most vulnerable and raw. That's what Piper fell in love with. The Alex who is exposed and worth loving.

Piper flashes Alex a huge smile. "You are so adorable, Al. Of course, I'd be your movie date!" Piper says excitedly. Alex is now grinning at Piper putting her hand on top of Piper's, squeezing it. "I called my mother. I invited them tomorrow." Piper says.

"Oh, that's good, right?" Alex asks Piper wondering.

"Yeah. But, they're currently in Chicago and they're not sure if they can make it." Piper looks down with a hint of sadness.

"Hey, we'll have them over at our wedding outside prison, okay?" Alex assures Piper looking into the blonde's eyes. Piper chuckled looking at Alex.

"My mom said the same thing." Piper said smiling shyly. They ate, finished their food and went to their respective jobs. Alex now works in the library together with Taystee and Nicky while Piper works in the kitchen together with Red and Lorna.

"You got the rings ready? Nicky asks Alex seeming more excited than the brides-to-be. Alex chuckles.

"Yes, it was sent in today. I hope she'll like it." Alex says nervously fidgeting with her glasses. Taytee joins in the conversation.

"You know just months ago, Piper looked like a small little girl lost in the theme park not knowing what to do. But now girl, she's getting married to you tomorrow! That's sick! Don't you think it's too fast?" Taystee asks laughing.

"You know that they've known each other and were together ten years ago, right?" Nicky nudges Taystees arm. Taystee's eyes widened in shock.

"Ohh, you're that lesbian lover she can't get over with?" Taystee laughs and continues "That, right there, my friend is real love yo! That's why you got the moves together during my going away party!" Taystee laughs. Nicky and Alex joined in laughing.

"Yeah. I can't wait to get married." Alex says smiling.

XXXXXX

"Aren't you excited? How did Alex propose? The rec room should be ready by 2pm tomorrow." Lorna was rambling. Piper shook her head trying to suppress laughter from Lorna's rambling.

"I am excited. I'm the one who proposed. Ask Red about it. And thank you for all your help Lorna." Piper tells Lorna with all sincerity and a huge smile on her face. "I just feel bad coz we don't have wedding rings yet." Piper adds.

"That's okay, hun. I'm sure you'll get rings as soon as you get out, right?" Lorna asks teasingly. Piper chuckles. "Yes. I will get them myself." Both girls continue chuckling.

"Do you want cake or corn bread for tomorrow, Piper?" Red asks in her Russian accent grinning at Piper.

"Alex is allergic to corn, Red, we'll take the cake. Thank you." Piper answers politely. Red's eyebrows shot up learning something new about Alex.

"That girl of yours is a mystery. You, on the other hand…" Red steps closer to Piper pointing at her very closely "… are an open book!" Lorna and Red laughs together. Piper shakes her head smiling about Red's observation.

"Opposites really do attract, huh?" Red says nonchalantly still chuckling. "I remember my husband, he is the total opposite of me. But we get along just fine." The Russian walks away with a smile on her face continuing to cook the sauce on the stove.

The three women ended their shifts together in time for movie night. Piper and Lorna went back to their bunks. Since they were transferred back to Litchfield. They were assigned different bunks. In the suburbs, Alex was bunked with Yoga Jones. Nicky with Gina, Piper with Lorna, and Red on her own.

Alex and Nicky walked toward Piper and Lorna's bunk. Alex knocked on the cement wall pretending to wait from the outside as if knocking on a house's door. Alex leans on the wall while waiting. Nicky did the same thing except she spoke up.

"Chanees fud daleevaree!" Nicky says mocking a Chinese delivery guy. The four of them burst out laughing. As Piper walks out of their bunk, Alex hands her a makeshift rose made of rolled Twizzlers as the rose and straw from the cafeteria as the stem.

"Sorry there are only white straws available." Alex says shyly.

"No, I love it. Thank you." Piper blushes pretending to smell the makeshift rose. Nicky hands Lorna her favorite chewy cookies from commissary. And offers her arm for Lorna to hang on to.

The four women walked to the movie hall. The Wedding Singer was on for tonight. Alex was suppressing laughter though out the movie.

"Oh my gosh this movie is a nightmare!" Alex says teasing Piper and still laughing. "Robbie looks like Larry with his curly hair and Julia looks like-" Alex was cut off by Piper's hand on her mouth. Piper loved how this is making Alex laugh but she doesn't want to hear anything about Larry. Alex thought Robbie Hart looks like Larry while Julia Sullivan looks like Piper. Alex was in a fit of giggles. She looked at slightly annoyed Piper from the side. "Babe, I was just kidding." Alex produces a raspy chuckle. She reached for Piper's hand and intertwined their fingers. Piper looks at Alex smiling widely, all the annoyance gone as she looks deeper into Alex's eyes blinking as if it was magic. Alex leans in to kiss Piper lightly on the cheek. "I love you Pipes. We're getting married tomorrow." Alex whispered smiling widely.

"I know!" Piper whispers back excitedly. "And I love you too." Piper flashed a big smile.

They finished movie night and headed back to their bunks. Alex dropped Piper off her and Lorna's bunk which was just across Alex's.

"Goodnight, sweetie. Thanks for the movie date." Piper says like a teenager at her first date.

"Night, Pipes. I can't wait to be your wife." Alex flashes a wide grin kissing Piper softly on the forehead and then headed towards her bunk.

Both girls were anxious thinking of their big day. They've made their vows for each other and fixed everything for it. They made sure everything falls under Caputo's conditions. Both fell into a peaceful slumber excited for what the next day brings.

 **A/N: That's it for Chapter 6. I hope you liked it. Thanks for leaving reviews, I really appreciate them!**

 **For the next chapter don't forget to wear your dresses, suits, leather shoes and stilettos! You know what's coming up!**

 **I'll be updating asap! :)**


	7. All I want to hear is I do

**Chapter 7**

 **Ready for a prison wedding? I won't let you guys wait for too long!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this. Please leave a review! I will really appreciate it. It keeps me motivated to continue writing about this story.**

 **I do not own anything. Everything belongs to its rightful owner! I just made the story! :) Enjoy!**

Piper woke up at seven in the morning. She doesn't usually wake up that early but, today was different. ' _I'm getting married today.'_ Piper thought smiling. She was awoken by the smell of steaming hot chocolate placed on top of her shelf beside her bed. She looked at the note that was underneath it. ' _Good morning, Pipes. Here's a cup of your favorite. :)'_ Piper immediately knew who it was from as she saw the hand-writing. She grinned and smiled widely thinking about how sweet Alex's gesture is.

They were set to be married at 2pm. It was the only time the officiant was available. Alex asked Caputo if they could have a small celebration in the rec room after the wedding. He allowed them for only two hours if Alex agrees to do two weeks of janitorial duties. Alex agreed right away not letting Piper know about the extra work she needs to do. She thought that nothing will ruin the mood to be set after marrying the love of her life. ' _I could even do a month but, two weeks is great!'_ She thought to herself.

Alex had the entire day planned. What Piper only knew is that they would prepare themselves by one pm sharp at their bunks with the help of Flaritza, get married and then they would have a small celebration in the rec room afterwards. Little did she know about Alex's grand plan of levelling up the ante. She wanted to marry Piper as much as Piper wanted to marry her and so even though Piper proposed, she would do double the effort to make their wedding day in prison as best as she could. Just like when she worked in the drug cartel, everything is planned, everything is exciting, and everything is fast but now, even though everything is also planned and exciting, everything is safe, everything is comforting, and everything is slow. At least it was slow just hours before their actual wedding ceremony. She just couldn't wait.

Alex asked Flaritza to dress Piper up with a makeshift prison wedding dress and do her hair and make-up when Piper approaches them. She asked Red if she could cook up Piper's favorite Bolognese lasagna. Little did she know that Piper asked Red to cook up her favorite coq au vin too. Gina's in charge of the music while Lorna's in charge of the bouquet of flowers, which is made up of Twizzlers candies, and Piper's wedding veil made up of toilet paper. Nicky was asked to decorate the rec room but she's not much of an artist so, Gloria and Blanca helped her, when they saw her struggle, together with Taystee, Cindy, and Suzanne. They decorated the rec room with toilet papers and made banners out of them. They closed the rec room after they finished.

XXXXXX

Piper went to the cafeteria to get breakfast. She tried looking for Alex but failed. She saw Nicky and Lorna seated on one of the tables. She lined up for food and joined them. "Have you guys seen Alex anywhere?" Piper asks the two ladies oblivious to Alex's plans. Nicky and Lorna shrugged smiling as Nicky slid a note towards Piper avoiding eye contact. Piper took the note with eyebrows furrowed together while opening the note.

 _'So, as I see, you are looking for me like when you're searching through my eyes._

 _You can find your next clue through this special person who loves eating and throwing pies.'_

Piper smiled widely looking at Lorna and Nicky. Lorna was avoiding eye contact while Nicky couldn't. She pressed her lips together and gestured closing her lips with a zipper. Piper's eyes widened, and her mouth was agape with shock and happiness, not believing what stunt Alex is pulling. She finished her food and immediately searched for Suzanne. She didn't know what Alex is planning but she just wanted to see her raven-haired fiancée before they get married.

Piper thought of where Suzanne could be. She went to the ghetto dorm to search and immediately saw Suzanne sitting down on her bunk with both feet crossed on the bed while busy writing another version of the Time Hump Chronicles. She approached Suzanne slowly.

"I believe you have something for me, Suzanne?" Piper asks smiling. Suzanne looked at her confused tilting her head.

"No." She says nonchalantly shaking her head. Piper thought that she might have thought wrong about the clue and tried thinking of another person who loves to eat pies and loves to throw them. Suzanne took back her attention as she speaks. "Oh! wait oh wait! This one?" Suzanne asks raising her hand holding a small folded paper like the one Nicky gave her.

"Yes! I think that's it!" Piper says relieved.

"Vause told me to give it to you. She's cool… Is she your wife?" Suzanne asks wondering if Alex is Piper's prison wife. Piper chuckles taking the note from her.

"Yeah. Well, almost." Piper says smiling excited about her wedding in a few hours. She opens the note and reads it.

 _'I hope you are reminded on how close it is now that you will become my wife_

 _I desire that you won't get tired to spend every day with me for the rest of your happy life._

 _If you are reading this, you haven't found me yet and I hope you don't get suspicious._

 _The bearer of your next clue is someone whose name means delectable or delicious.'_

Piper shakes her head smiling thinking how cute Alex is being with all these clues.

"Have you seen Taystee?" Piper asks Suzanne smiling widely. "She's in the library." Suzanne answered while still focusing on writing her Time Hump Chronicles. Piper rushed out the ghetto dorm and went straight to the library.

She searched for Taystee and saw her arranging the books in between one of the shelves.

"Hey, Taystee." Piper says smiling while looking her in the eyes. "I believe you have something for me?" She adds in a sing song voice. Taystee raised her eyebrow while smiling the whole time expecting Piper to ask her for the clue. Taystee hands her one Snicker bar grinning.

"I" She says, then hands her another one. "love" Then hands her another one. "you." Taystee says chuckling while shaking her head. Piper didn't notice right away that Taytee gave the clue together with the third Snickers bar. "Those are from her and what I said was her message for you. Three Snickers, one for each word" Taytee says winking then smiling widely. "Keep her blondie! She's a keeper!" Taystee said chuckling while walking away as she continues arranging the books. Piper opens the next clue.

 _'Now you can snicker and sometimes we can bicker._

 _But I promise that our love will never ever flicker._

 _I hope you got the message that I wanted to tell you._

 _'Coz the next time I see you, all I want to hear is "I do."'_

Piper smiles to the note with tears rolling down her eyes. She can't believe how much have changed in her and Alex's relationship. From two young adults who were travelling all over the world to fully pledged ones. She can feel all the love that Alex is giving her. Knowing Alex, she only gives this much love to Diane as opposed to anyone else. She was touched. She wiped the tears from her eyes and continued reading.

 _'The bearer of your next clue bears a human inside._

 _She loves a crazy-haired woman and their crazy worlds collide.'_

Piper immediately ran down to the cafeteria hoping that Lorna was still there.

"NO RUNNING!" A new CO said. Piper stopped and walked briskly afterwards. When she arrived at the cafeteria, Lorna was nowhere to be found so she went to their bunk and see if she's there and she found her sitting down reading a magazine.

"Hey." Piper approaches Lorna who is now showing as she is about five months pregnant.

"Hey." Lorna looks up at Piper from her magazine. She signaled Piper to sit beside her. She pulled a stack of wedding magazines from underneath her bed. "So maybe now is the right time to show you these." Lorna says dreamily. Piper forgot about asking for the clue. She was interested in looking for wedding ideas, dresses and cakes.

"Shouldn't you be looking at baby magazines by this time?" Piper asked smiling while looking at Lorna's baby bump. "Well, yeah." Lorna says shyly as they continue scanning through the magazines.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex needed to buy time and, so she asked Lorna to lure Piper into looking at wedding magazines. She wasn't sure if her plan of making Piper look through magazines will work but it certainly did. Alex needed to go to the CO's head office where they receive important mail like the rings that she ordered. She called her bank to let them know that her aunt was getting something from her safety deposit box. She asked her aunt to get the engagement ring she was supposed to give Piper ten years ago. She asked her to go to the jewelers and order the same exact one with a few changes and some instructions so that they can use it as their wedding rings.

Alex talked to CO Bell and asked if the rings came in. Since _'Litchfield 2.1'_ a.k.a Litchfield after riot, the old CO's were rehired by Caputo and CO Bell was assigned at the head office.

"Chapman and you huh?" CO Bell teased Alex. "Do you make her squat and cough too?" Wanda says with a wink chuckling. Alex grimaced at CO Bell and shook her head laughing. She liked CO Bell more than any other COs even though she thinks of her like a dragon who eats people alive. She laughs at the memory of finding CO O'Neil's boxers in CO Bell's laundry. Wanda handed her the rings. "I guess congratulations are in order." She says sincerely and smiles at Alex.

"Thanks." Alex says smiling widely and walks away going to the rec room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was already eleven when Piper remembered why she was with Lorna. She enjoyed viewing the bridal magazines.

"Hey, do you have something for me?" Piper asks Lorna chuckling.

"I thought you'd never ask, honey." Lorna says in her Brooklyn accent chuckling. Piper smiled shaking her head as Lorna handed her another folded paper.

"I guess I got distracted." Piper says shrugging, smiling widely while gesturing at the magazines scattered over Lorna's bed. She read the note excitedly.

 _'By this time, you have read a lot about weddings, dresses, and cakes._

 _And I'm going to give you a perfect one, no matter what it takes._

 _Seeing this woman approach you can make your heart quicken._

 _She has your next clue and all she wanted was that chicken.'_

Piper couldn't help but smile. Alex is exceeding her expectations but, she didn't really know where to get her next clue. _'Who else would make my heart quicken if not Alex?'_ Piper thought and then she read the note again while thinking hard. ' _All I ever wanted was to eat that chicken, that is smarter than other chickens, and absorb its power.'_

 _*_ brain snap*

"Oh my god!" Piper gasped under her breath as she suddenly remembered what Red said to her before. ' _Oh, make my heart quicken in that way. More like make me nervous._ ' She laughed at herself. She walked gong to the kitchen. Seeing Alex before their prison wedding was all she wanted to do but, Alex is making it hard for her.

Piper found Red in the kitchen office looking at her while smiling. Red smiled back at Piper knowing what the girl is there for. Red stood up and walked towards the kitchen gesturing for Piper to follow her. Piper followed suit confused. Red got a piece of bread and sprinkled it with salt. She brought the bread up to Piper's mouth to eat. By now, the blonde was very confused trying to make a valid reason in her head as to why she needs to eat the bread sprinkled with a large amount of salt.

"In Russia, before you get married, you need to eat a piece of bread with salt and whoever took a bigger bite would carry the pants in the family. Just eat it!" Red says in her thick Russian accent as she brings the salted bread closer to Piper's mouth. Piper bit the bread and grimaced at the excessively salty taste. She swallowed it half smiling and half grimacing not wanting to offend Red's Russian tradition. Red walked to a table with a plate on it. On the plate was another piece of bread that had a bite. The Russian lady placed Piper's bread beside the other one trying to see which bread had a bigger bite. Both breads were close, but the other bread had a bigger bite than Piper's. "Just as I thought." Red says chuckling. Piper put two and two together and figured that the other bread was Alex's. Red handed Piper the next clue.

 _'This time of the day, you must've tasted the ocean through a bite of bread._

 _You can tell me later who bit it bigger and whatever Red have said._

 _Now all you must do is find these two girls who are now a big YouTube sensation._

 _They have what you need, and they'll do what they should to get you dressed for the occasion.'_

 _P.S. Babe, I love you and you're about to be a Vause. I offer my congratulations!'_

Piper was smiling widely not believing her eyes. She is about to marry the love of her life. She didn't notice the time, it was half past twelve already. She looked for Flaca and Maritza to ask for her next clue but, she is clueless that they would already be dressing her up for her wedding by Alex's instructions. If Piper thought she would still be able to see Alex before their wedding, she thought wrong.

Piper saw Flaritza in one of the tables in the TV room. They were watching the prize is right. She didn't notice all the makeshift cosmetics until she stepped inside the room. She also didn't notice the prison wedding dress they made for her which was hanged behind the door.

"It's about time, Chapman." Flaca says laughing at Piper for taking her so long leading her to sit on a chair.

"Yeah, we're going to fix your bustedness." Maritza adds laughing both girls looking at Piper thinking how to start. "Well, at least her ears aren't weird, right?" Maritza tells Flaca and they laughed together. Piper was confused until she was sure that the girls were already doing her hair and makeup.

"Wait, is this like a test run for the wedding? Or is this for the wedding? Alex and I are supposed to do this together, right?" Both girls rolled their eyes at Piper not wanting to give away anything and just smiled and continued what they're doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

It's now quarter to two in the afternoon. Alex was nervous to say the least as she fidgets with her glasses. "It will all be fine, Vause. Loosen up!" Nicky says chuckling while seeing Alex obviously nervous. "I never pegged you for a nervous wreck, you know." Nicky was laughing at her now. The officiant is now ready. He's standing up on their makeshift altar in the rec room. The rec room had chairs arranged like in typical weddings with two sides separated by an aisle. It is also heavily decorated with toilet papers and crepe papers from commissary which is pretty decent for a prison wedding. The door of the rec room was closed. Lorna opens the door as Piper enters.

And so, it begins.

 _'Ohhhhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhh. Ohhhhhh'_ Taystee hummed and started singing. ' _I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad, carry you around when your arthritis is bad 'coz all I wanna do is grow old with youuuuuu.'_ Taystee and Cindy started singing and blending in together 'Grow Old with You' by Adam Sandler.

The door of the rec room flung open. Alex saw Piper for the first time that day. Piper was looking down at her feet conscious of what she looks like at her wedding day while holding her makeshift bouquet of Twizzlers roses. She is wearing her long sleeved grey prison night dress that was tugged at the back to show her curves. The long- sleeved dress is now converted to an off shoulder fitted wedding dress for Piper that shows her perfect collarbones. It also showed her slender body and tight abdominal muscles which made Alex's jaw drop. The dress was cut just until above the knee, not too short nor too long. She was wearing her white sneakers that really went well with the dress. Her blonde hair was now wavy, and it fell to the sides of her face with Lorna's makeshift wedding veil which is basically the same way how Alex wore her makeshift headband during the riot. ' _A wedding veil headband'_ as Lorna called it earlier. Her bangs fell to the side just underneath the 'veil' which made her look cute and innocent. Her face was angelic and beautiful together with the eyeliner, mascara, and blush on made of spices. She was wearing red lipstick which beautifully accented her whole look. She started walking down the aisle.

"Want to put your jaw up Vause?" Nicky teased. Alex didn't care about what Nicky was saying. All she could think of is how pretty her fiancée was. "Don't worry, you don't look half bad." Nicky lightens up the mood elbowing Alex on her arm. And now, Piper's blue eyes met Alex's green.

 _'And I'll miss you. Kiss you. Give you my coat when you are cold. Need you. Feed you. And even let you hold the remote control_

As Piper saw Alex, Piper can feel her legs wobbling. ' _She's beautiful. She's perfect. She's all I ever wanted.'_ Alex was wearing her long-sleeved white prison night dress. The right sleeve was cut from under the armpit diagonally upwards so that the dress became a one-sleeved fitted dress for Alex. And just like Piper's her dress is cut just above her knee. It was tugged at the back, so it shows Alex's curves and assets. She was wearing her black low-cut sneakers that was also surprisingly looking good with her dress. Her hair was pinned on one side and flowed freely on the other. She is wearing her famous winged eye liner and red lipstick with her sexy thick-framed secretary glasses.

As their eyes met, sparks flew around as if they were the only ones left in the room. They wanted to just touch, caress each other and spend time together. Closer and closer as they get to each other, slower and slower the time is becoming.

' _Let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink. Put you to bed when you had too much to drink. Oh, it would be so nice. Growing old with you. I wanna grow old with you.'_

By this time, Piper and Alex are facing each other in front of the officiant. They can't take their eyes off each other. They look at each other with loving eyes full of love and hope. Nicky was sitting beside Lorna. Their prison family was mostly present. Red, Gina, Anita, Norma, Frieda, Yoga Jones, Blanca, Gloria, Maritza, Flaca, Big Boo, Taystee, Cindy, Janae, Abdullah, and Suzanne were all present in their wedding.

"Welcome inmates and …" The officiant stops then whispers at Piper and Alex, "Do you have families coming over?" Piper looked down in defeat remembering that her family isn't present in her prison wedding day. She got Alex worried and rubbed her arm affectionately as if saying that everything will be okay. Little did Piper know that Alex will be giving her something from her family later. Alex and Piper shook their heads to the officiant telling him that no families are coming over. The officiant nodded and started again.

"Welcome inmates, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Piper and Alex. You have come here to share this very important commitment that they'll make to one another." The officiant said. Everyone was listening very closely while Alex and Piper are lost in their own world just gazing at each other.

"Marriage is something not to be taken for granted. As formal as this ceremony is, it couldn't make marriage because marriage is only made by the both of you. Gathered here are your witnesses and supporters of a union that will never separate you even through love or through pain." This time Piper and Alex spoke through visions. They both thought about the tattoos that they had reminding each other of what love is. "Marriage is a promise for the other as much as it is a sacrifice. You may now say your vows." The officiant said.

Alex reached for Pipers hands and intertwined their fingers together.

"Piper Elizabeth Chapman, you are the love of my life. I've said it to others, but I've never said it to you before that's why I wanted you to know that. You have taught me a lot of things about life and love. You have even taught me things about myself. You showed me that life can be simple, but it does not mean that it's easy. You showed me that love can be complicated, but it doesn't mean that it's hard. It's just the circumstance that is built around it that makes its meaning just like how you gave meaning to me when you built yourself around my love and even around my past life." By this time Alex's eyes are full of tears while Piper's tears were rolling down already.

"Therefore, I vow to love you until you want me to. I vow to love you for the rest of my life and I vow to love your family and friends who are a part of what makes you my Piper." Alex shakes her head with tears rolling down her eyes. She can't stand to be too cheesy and intimate and so here it goes. "But most of all, I promise to do things that would make you the happiest woman. I promise to rip off the other half of my sleeve if it makes you uncomfortable." Piper and Alex chuckles. "I promise to curate my shit and just keep items that spark joy." Alex says with a wink "I promise to smack you with only one hand and only at the butt." Alex bursts out in laughter and Nicky wolf whistles. And then Alex's expression changed from banter mode to serious. "And most of all I promise to love you and our future family forever." Alex says smiling with a tear escaping her eye. She nods signaling for Piper to start her vows.

"Alex Pearl Vause, you are my everything. When I thought I was complete, I didn't even know that something was still missing until you came up to me in that bar. You have taught me how to be contented and to live a simple non-WASPY life. You have showed me how to love someone genuinely as I have seen how you loved Diane." Alex and Piper continued crying after mentioning Diane's name.

"You showed me love like no one has ever showed me before. Nothing compares to the happiness you make me feel, not even when I was with someone else because, as I have said before and I will say it again, I never stopped loving you. Piper shakes her head crying while assuring Alex. "I vow to make you the happiest lesbian ever." Both chuckles. The people watching laughs at them adoringly. "I promise to kiss you even if you haven't showered when I come home from work." Alex's eyes now widened remembering that time in the garden when Piper refused to kiss her because she found her smelly. Everybody laughs together. "I promise to accept and love all parts of you and I promise to make you forget that you didn't like shower sex." Piper says with a wink teasing Alex. Alex turned crimson to this remark.

"Nice one, Vause!" Nicky teases. Everybody laughed. Piper chuckles as she continues.

"I promise to hold your hand at times when I know you're scared and you feel vulnerable. But most of all, I promise to love you and our kids, with an 's', for the rest of my life." Piper says smiling with tears filling her eyes. Alex shakes her head chuckling and the attendees follow suit.

The officiant looked at Alex raising his palm up to ask for the rings. Piper was confused because what she knew is that there will be no rings yet until they get out. Alex reaches out to Nicky asking for a small box with the wedding bands in it. The officiant opened the box and revealed the rings. Piper now was shocked and confused. She made a mental note to ask Alex on how she got the rings. There's a single tear that escaped Alex's eye as she saw the rings. _'It's perfect, just like the way I told them to do it.'_

"Do you, Alex Vause, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" says the officiant.

"Oh, fuck yeah, I do!" Alex shakes her head chuckling with more tears escaping her eyes not believing that she is marrying the love of her life. Everyone laughs, and tears can be seen in their eyes as well. Alex gets Piper's wedding ring. Both women admired it before Alex puts it in Piper's finger.

It is a golden band that is simple yet elegant. It has three small diamond rocks attached to it that is surrounded by a thin silver lining. The inside is engraved with _'love is pain'._ Piper never thought that the word 'pain' would ever mean something positive to her up until this moment. She learned that love IS pain but can mean something positive as one learns from the feelings that certain love would have. Alex puts the ring in Piper's finger as it fits perfectly. She looks at Piper in the eyes lovingly.

"Do you, Piper Chapman, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the officiant continued. Piper nodded with a bit of exaggeration as if telling the officiant that there is nothing more than she ever wanted. Everyone laughed at Piper's gesture.

"I do. I do." She says, her voice slightly shaking. She takes the ring form the box and admires it once again. It is the exact same ring that she has except the inside is engraved with _'love is beauty'._ She puts it in Alex's finger while slightly shaking and, just like her ring, it fitted perfectly. The look at each other with so much love in their eyes. Waiting for the officiant to continue anticipating what will come next.

"By the power vested in me and by the power of your commitment and love for each other, I now pronounce you wife and wife. The officiant said as he was also slightly teary eyed. He has never seen a love like this before. "You may kiss the - …" With this, Piper attacked Alex's lips with a kiss full of passion, longing, and love. "… bride." the officiant tried finishing the sentence shaking his head while chuckling. Everyone followed suit as they cheered and clapped their hands. Alex pulls Piper by her waist closer as Piper wraps her arms around Alex's neck. They kissed softly for a couple of seconds more acknowledging the presence of one another as the cheering continues. Alex pulled away slowly connecting their foreheads together while looking at each other in the eyes. Alex then, raises her left hand sporting her wedding ring to Piper as if telling her that they just got married. Piper raised her left hand and copied Alex's actions while nodding her head smiling widely.

The officiant handed them the papers needed to be signed by them. Piper and Alex signed the marriage contract blissfully. After Piper signed the contract, Alex stood behind her wrapping Piper's waist from behind with her long slender arms.

"Hey Mrs. Vause." Alex says in her low raspy voice. She gave Piper a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello to you too Mrs. Vause." Piper says smiling widely looking lovingly into Alex's eyes. She returned the kiss on Alex's temple as they are lost in each other at that moment.

Everyone in the room started moving the chairs to the side to give way for the dance floor. Red prepared the food and Gina played the music.

Nicky and Lorna call out to Piper and Alex "Hey not lesbians! What are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!"

 **A/N: And that is it for Chapter 7! I have been busy with work the past few days and I am sorry I just updated now.**

 **Next chapter will be the after party and domestic Vauseman is coming up. Who would want to see them with their kids? 'Coz I know I do!**

 **Thanks to everyone who leaves their reviews and who are still reading my story. I promise to update asap! See you in Chapter 8!**


	8. Vase or Vuse or Vause

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N: Here's another Chapter for you guys! Please write reviews if you have time! It really motivates me to write more. If you have any suggestions or requests on what you want to happen, I may take time to squeeze it in my original story! :)**

 **Are you guys ready to party prison style? Here's a bit of a good time but remember not all good times last!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 8!**

The music turned up in the rec room signaling the everyone to start dancing. Gina oversaw the iPod that Caputo allowed them to borrow. There was a mini buffet of snacks and a few of the newly wed couples' favorite dishes made by Red. There was Piper's favorite lasagna, Alex's favorite coq au vin, Nachos with beef and cheese and as well as pepperoni pizza. The cake that Red promised was also there iced with buttercream icing topped with colorful sprinkles and broken pieces of Twix and Snickers bars.

There was also a punch bowl of Kool aid juice not knowing if someone brought in prison hooch to mix in with. The maker of the best hooch is now overseeing them above as they party, and no one topped what she made. There was also a 'junk table' as Alex called it which was filed with different chips and candies from the commissary. They missed the hot Cheetos and Taki's that they ate during the riot but for now, the available chips will do

Everyone was having an enjoyable time. Nicky brought Lorna food because she just wanted to sit down due to her aching legs.

"Oh! the hassles of pregnancy!" Lorna says in a dramatic way to show Nicky that she is having a tough time. Lorna was about five months pregnant now and her baby bump isn't very huge, but she insists that her legs hurt. Nicky thinks that Lorna was just being overly dramatic. On the other side of the room, Suzanne was munching on the 'junk table' like a little kid at the same time informing everyone who got from it the damaging effects of junk food in the body. At the center of the room, there were people dancing to the beat of 'Can't Stop the Feeling' by Justin Timberlake.

The rec room was open, and it was being watched by CO O'Neil. Alex was seated in one of the chairs with Piper sitting across her lap and her arms around Alex's neck. They didn't notice that they were facing the open door of the rec room.

"Hey babe." Alex calls out to Piper who seemed out of it staring into nothing while still holding on to Alex's neck. Piper snapped out of what she was thinking. Alex could read through what Piper was thinking. "I have something for you. Well it's not from me but it's for you." Alex says. Their faces very close to each other enjoying each other's closeness. Piper's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What is it?" Piper asks. Alex reached out for the envelope placed on the chair beside them. Piper grabs it and looks at Alex questioningly.

"Open it." Alex commands her wife smiling. Piper opens the envelope. Upon seeing the hand writing on it, her eyes filled with tears wanting to escape.

"H… Ho… How?" Piper asks Alex lovingly. Alex wipes away the tears falling from Piper's face then cups her cheek.

"Remember earlier, I said that I promise to make you the happiest woman?" Alex asks and Piper nods with tears still falling from her eyes. Alex continues to speak. "Well, I saw how sad you were when you told me that your family might not be able to come to our prison wedding. I called Cal and asked if they can just send a letter for you. They said that it won't be a problem and I told him to send it to me so that you won't see it. It came in the other day and I kept it for you and I think this is the perfect time to give it to you." Alex gives her wife an assuring smile. Piper's eyes filled with love for Alex. "Oh, don't worry I didn't read it." Alex adds chuckling then leaving a kiss at the side of Piper's lips.

Just right at that moment, Stella walked past the open door of the rec room meeting Alex's eyes. Stella stood there squinting her eyes with anger and jealousy. _'She really has the hots for my wife. Let me give this a girl a show.'_

"Pipes, don't look by the door. Stella's looking at us. You want to make a show?" Alex looks at Piper in the eyes lovingly, but Piper could sense Alex's discomfort cause by the Australian inmate. Piper pulled Alex in a hot searing kiss. Alex was caught off-guard then eventually kissed back. By this time, the newly wedded couple didn't care about anything or anyone while their tongues danced with each other's whilst battling for dominance, they didn't even care about Stella staring at them Piper flattened her hand against Alex's breast forgetting that they are somehow in the middle of the rec room. They snapped out of it when they start to hear wolf whistles and snarky comments about them making out. They finally pulled away catching their breaths.

"Wow, that was hot. I think I'm wet just watching that." Big Boo comments laughing.

"Get a room you two!" Nicky teases the couple.

Together, Alex and Piper says, "We're in a room!" then they all burst out in laughter forgetting about Stella outside.

Piper looked at Alex adoringly "I love you Alex." She smiles at her wife.

"I love you too. Now read that letter." Alex says looking at the letter. "If you want to read it alone, I can leave you first." Alex assures her wife.

"Okay." Piper says.

"I'll go grab some food. Do you want some of your favorite lasagna?" Alex wiggles her eyebrows.

"Yes, please." Piper smiles. Alex walks over the buffet tables as Piper opens the letter from her family. She saw that it was a collection of letters printed in one paper.

 _Our dearest Piper,_

 _First, congratulations! You know how it isn't easy for us to accept that you are with a woman but come to think of it, our happiness is based on yours. So, if you are happy, then we are happy, and we accept and love you for who you are. When we talked that day of the riot, I can hear the love radiating in your voice despite the fear that you were feeling, and I should admit that I've never really heard that even when you were with Larry._

 _Your dad and I am sorry for not being there today at what might be one of the most important days of your life. We hope that you and Alex will take care of each other and love each unconditionally. We will see you in a few months, honey. We love you!_

 _Love, Mom and Dad_

 _P.S. Your dad said that her baby girl should have another wedding outside of prison as he wants to walk you down the aisle._

 _P.P.S. Extend our congratulations to Alex and tell her welcome to the family!_

Piper shed a tear in reading her parents' letter for her. She wasn't used to her parents coming around the fact that she is with a woman, but she is very happy how they took it. By this time, Alex sat down beside Piper with food in hand. She got coq au vin for her with a side of Lays potato chips and Bolognese lasagna for Piper. She got them Kool aid with a slight hint of prison hooch.

"My parents said to welcome you to the family." Piper tells her wife smiling. Alex's eyes squinted while not believing that Carol and Bill Chapman are welcoming her to the family. Piper continued reading.

 _Hey sis!_

 _I totally saw this coming! Haha! Congrats to you and Alex! Sorry Neri and I am not there for your special day becoming a non-Chapman (you must be proud lol) and becoming a badass Vase. Or Vuse or Vause? I'm sorry I forgot all I know is that she's hot, tall and a lesbian._

 _I guess we'll see you when you get out "Aunty Piper"! Tell "Aunty Alex" too! Btw, mom told me that Alex will be out three months before you? Is that correct? Tell her to call me if she wants a ride from there. Love you sis!_

 _Cal_

Piper was now laughing loudly. Alex was curious and, so she asked what's funny. Piper made her read Cal's letter and as Alex read it, she burst out laughing.

"Maybe they're in the woods right now." Piper says wondering what could be the reason her baby brother couldn't be in her prison wedding. Alex was eating her chicken and her eyes rolling on how delicious it was. It was like the first time she ate something with taste in ten years. She got a spoonful of lasagna from Piper's plate and lifted it in front of her wife's mouth in attempt to feed her. Piper gladly accepted the offering whilst reading the next letter.

 _Hey Pipe,_

 _I can't believe you got married without telling me. Okay, I know that you might not even consider me as your best friend anymore but I just want to tell you that I still consider you mine. Larry and I broke up as Pete and I am trying to fix our family. Larry wants you back after we broke up so I just want to give you a heads up that he might push himself into you or into Alex if he knows you two got married. I'm at your side Pipe! I'm really sorry. I know that this is too much drama and I know that you might not even continue reading this. If you are still reading I want to say I am very sorry Piper._

 _I hope you add me back into your visitation list or give me a call. Anyway, this isn't about me. This is about you and Supecunt so I guess, congratulations are in order! Just the thought of Alex making you the happiest woman alive is enough for me to be happy for you. Finn is about to turn one and he'll be waiting for Aunty Piper and Supercunt (okay fine Aunty Alex) when they get out. You are about to get out, right?_

 _I want my best friend back. I love you Pipe!_

 _Polly_

By this time, Piper didn't know what to feel. It's not that she wanted Larry, she didn't care about him anymore, but, she really was hurt when she figured out that her best friend betrayed her. She thought of giving Polly a chance to come back into her life and the fact that Polly and Larry broke up made it easier for her to let her best friend come back in. Piper didn't want anything to do with Larry. She is now happily married to her wife and she couldn't ask for more.

"Polly and Larry broke up." Piper spoke up looking at Alex.

"What you want to return to curly-haired Jew boy?" Alex jokes while enjoying her coq au vin. Piper is now enjoying her lasagna too.

"Never." Piper laughs. "Polly wants to be friends." Piper says shrugging a little shy to tell Alex that she misses her best friend and wants to reconnect with her.

"Then call her babe." Alex says nonchalantly. "The past is past anyway. And if it weren't for Polly we won't be married now" Alex says matter-of-factly.

"Touché." Piper says smiling while they finish their food.

"Hey Vause!" Nicky shouts. Alex looks at Nicky with questioning eyes. "Not you! The other Vause. Hey Vause!" Nicky shouts at Piper throwing a crumpled table napkin at her then hitting her temple. Piper's body slightly jumped to the contact. Piper is now looking at Nicky realizing that the crazy-haired woman was calling her. She smiled widely at the thought that she is now Piper Elizabeth Vause.

"Yeah?" Piper answers Nicky with a smile.

"C'mon! Let's dance!" Nicky says gesturing at the makeshift dance floor inside the rec room.

As if right on cue, Gina switched the music to 'Milkshake' by Kelis. Piper and Alex's eyes widen in the memory. Both girls walked in the middle of the rec room dancing their steps.

 _'My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, damn right it's better than yours!'_

Everybody is now dancing to the beat. Even Nicky who isn't much of a dancer shook her body to the beat as Piper and Alex create a show due to the sexiness of their dance. Alex is now grinding Piper while holding her hips. And swaying to the beat. Piper loves the proximity of her body to Alex's. She can feel the warm body radiate through her. Piper took this opportunity to turn around and face her wife. She wrapped her arm loosely around Alex's neck while gazing in her eyes as if challenging her to close the gap between them. The couple swayed from side to side forgetting the people surrounding them. All they need is each other's presence and they'd be good. They snapped back to reality as the song is switched to a slow one.

Nicky extends her hand for Lorna to take. Lorna wrapped her arms around Nicky while Nicky rests her hands-on Lorna's hips. Nicky was looking lovingly at her.

"I'd take care of him if you let me to." Nicky whispers to Lorna throwing a pointed look at Lorna's bump. Lorna was taken aback with what Nicky said. She hasn't really planned on how where will her baby stay when she's still in.

"Okay." Lorna responds smiling.

Piper was now resting her head on Alex's shoulders while her arms are around her wife's neck. Alex's hands were resting on Piper's sides. Piper is looking at Alex's facial features wondering how someone could ever be this perfect.

"Al." Piper whispers.

"Mmmhmm?" Alex hums in reply looking at the blonde's eyes.

"Thank you for today." Piper says sincerely then continues "Thank you for everything Al. Thanks for everything today. I haven't had the chance to tell you that yet. I am so glad that you are now my wife!" Piper says rambling.

"You don't need to thank me. Anything for you, Pipes… You know what's our next struggle, right?" Alex asks seriously. Piper pulled away from resting her head on Alex's shoulder and looked at her wife in the eye then nodded sadly.

"Two more months till you're out." Piper says almost a whisper. Alex saw the sadness in Piper's eyes.

"Hey. Just look at it this way. I'll be preparing everything for us when I get out. And then we are going to start a family. I can see your family and Polly when I get out if you want me too and I will visit every possible time and I will wait for your calls." Alex says almost rambling. Piper saw Alex's effort to make everything better. Piper pecks her wife's lips and rests their forehead together enjoying the slowness of the moment.

Their two hours was up, and everyone helped in cleaning the rec room and went to their bunks before count. Alex pulled Piper in the janitor's closet quickly and attacked her wife's lips.

"We have five minutes." Alex whispers in between kisses. They were now kissing each other frantically. This sudden hunger for each other was sparked by Alex squeezing Piper's butt and Piper eliciting moans. Piper's back is now against the wall. Alex means business when she said that they only have five minutes. Alex started kissing Piper's neck and sucking the part behind her ear Piper moans out the sensation and was caught off guard when Alex inserted two fingers in her. Alex thrusted in a steady pace at first then eventually it went fast. Alex found Piper so hot moaning whispers of Alex's name. She swore she could cum right there and then. Piper noticed this and wanted to take care of Alex. She immediately inserted three fingers into Alex. Alex released a loud groan and breathy moan upon the thrusts Piper was giving her. They both start to feel their walls contract to their fingers.

"Alex, I'm soooo close babe." Piper says with her breath shaking.

"Me too. Let's do it together." Alex tells Piper. Alex curled her finger upwards to thrust into Piper's G spot. Piper was now whimpering and thrusted harder into Alex. Both kept thrusting until Piper speaks up.

"Ohhhhhh Aleeexx I'm cumming!" Alex found Piper calling her name sexy and, so they immediately came together.

"Ohh gosh, Pipes! Fuck!" They rode down their orgasms and kissed each other passionately. They were on the way to their bunks when the alarm went off.

*eeeng* eeeng* eeneg*eeeng* They all fell to the ground and braced themselves. "Is it happening again?" Piper asks Alex on the ground worried. She intertwined their fingers together. *eeeng* eeeng* eeeng*

 **A/N: That's it for Chapter 8! A bit short but next chapter will be out asap.**

 **Thanks for your continuous support guys! Please leave a review I appreciate it!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this!**


	9. Getting a Divorce Already?

**Chapter 9**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 9 is here! I want to know how you guys find the story so far. I hope you guys leave a review or you guys can PM me if you want.**

 **What do you guys think of Orange POSSIBLY ending after Season 7? As for me, I don't want it to end yet. It makes me sad just thinking that it will end. :(**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this! I don't own anything.**

The alarm went on for five more minutes and then it went off afterwards.

"Found 'em!" They overheard from a CO's radio transmitter. Alex and Piper immediately stood up and walked towards the suburb dorm.

"How, Alex?" Piper asks shaking her head while looking at her wedding band. "It's perfect. How did you manage to set this all up?" Piper asks smiling still not believing that she is now married and wearing a wedding ring.

Alex grins at Piper and explains. "While you were at Caputo's office, I called my aunt. Well…" Alex says looking down fidgeting with her glasses as she is shy to admit to her wife that she was about to propose ten years ago. Piper raises her eyebrows signaling for Alex to continue. "I told her to go and retrieve my safety deposit box… and get the engagementringihadmadeforyoutenyearsago." Alex said totally rambling. Piper's eyes widen in shock as she looked at Alex.

"What did you say? Can you talk slowly please?" Piper understood everything that Alex said. She just wanted Alex to repeat everything. Alex looked at Piper nervously but, she thought that she shouldn't be shy anymore because she's now married to Piper. She breathed in and took the courage to say.

"I was supposed to propose to you ten years ago but, you left. So, I kept the engagement ring in my safety deposit box and I asked my aunt to get it, make one the same as that and add the engravements. So now we have these." Alex raised her left hand and lifted Piper's left hand to show Piper their rings.

By this time, they are sitting down at Piper's bed. Piper looked at Alex with all the questions in her eyes about what Alex have said.

"You were supposed to propose to me ten years ago?" Piper asks surprised. Alex nodded smirking.

"Would you have left if you knew I was going to?" Alex asks with sad eyes.

"I was never going to leave you, you know. I actually went back." Piper admits for the first time looking down.

"What? What do you mean you went back?" Alex asks.

"I returned to our apartment three hours after I left but, you weren't there anymore so I just took another flight home… I guess you left that time already. I couldn't do it. I couldn't ride the plane, so I just strolled out to think and then I went back but, I was too late." Piper says shyly while playing with Alex's hand. "Why did you keep it?" Piper asks. Alex raised her eyebrow not knowing what her wife is asking. "Why did you keep the ring? You could've given it to your other girlfriends." Piper says while shrugging with a pang of jealousy at the thought of Alex having other girlfriends.

"I don't know but, I told you this already. When you have a connection with someone, it never really goes away. I think I knew who I was going to marry all along." Alex says with her eyes full of sincerity and then she smiles wide. It's true. Alex may have had several girlfriends or flings while they were apart, but Alex never felt anything remotely close to the love that she has for Piper.

"I'm sorry I left." Piper says looking anywhere except Alex's eyes trying to avoid eye contact.

Alex cupped her cheeks "Hey, what's done is done, already right? The important thing is we are now married, and we are together. Now, do you have any other 'secrets' to share?" Alex teases Piper. Piper shook her head grinning.

"Well, do you have any more 'secrets' to share, Vause?" Piper asks Alex. Alex shook her head saying no and leans in to kiss Piper on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Pipes. I love you."

"I love you too, Al."

"Stop it you two. You're making me sick." Nicky comments sitting down on Lorna's bed and is also about to leave as lights off will be in about two minutes. The girls chuckled and bid each other a good night. The girls changed to their normal prison clothes and allowed sleep to take over their bodies.

XXXXXX

 _2 months later_

The past two months had been a bliss for Alex and Piper. They have survived the challenges brought to them by Litchfield. Alex finished her two weeks of janitorial duty. The unfortunate event was that she had to do it with Stella. They had a fist fight at first but, eventually, Alex tried to push away all the negative energy that Stella is bringing in. Stella even tried seducing Piper one time and she ended up having a shiner while Piper ended up having a bruised knuckle.

Piper and Alex have been open in talking about their short separation as Alex was about to leave Litchfield. There have been sleepless nights for Piper as well as for Alex. There have been nights where Alex sneaks up in Piper's bed or vice versa. They love the thrill, and nothing can really stop them since they got married.

The time has finally come. Alex is leaving Litchfield and Piper cannot hide how sad she is. She does not want to be separated from her wife, but Alex always reminds her that they will see each other every week and talk to each other every time Piper can call.

"I don't want you to leave." Piper says pouting being all cute while lying down on her bed face to face with her wife. Alex caressed Piper's arms smiling.

"It's just three months, sweetie. By the time you're out I've a job, we have our apartment and we are going to start a family." Alex says sweetly wiping away the tears falling from her wife's eyes.

Alex didn't want a farewell party because she didn't want Piper to feel sad. She told Nicky to have a party set for Piper before she gets out. She promised Piper that everything will be okay, and everything will be ready as soon as she goes out.

XXXXXX

"I will miss you." Piper says sadly. They are currently in the library floor sitting side by side closely with Alex's arm wrapped around the blonde's body while Piper's head is leaning on Alex's shoulder. Alex kisses Piper's forehead.

"I will miss you too, Pipes but, you'll be out in no time." Alex says. She planned everything that she will do the moment she steps out of Litchfield.

"I called Cal already. He should be picking you up later I told him you'll be released by 3pm." Piper informs Alex sadly. The raven-haired woman didn't really want to be fetched by Cal because she is shy, and she thinks she can handle it all herself but, she agreed to Piper asking Cal to fetch him because she could use all the help she gets, and she would want to talk to Piper's family about her plans. If they accepted them, at least they deserve to know what she would do with their daughter.

The spouses enjoyed their last few hours together strolling in the garden and making love in the chapel. They thought that they would miss having an orgasm out of each other for three months. They said that they can satisfy themselves but not satisfying others or other people satisfying them.

"For fucks sake Piper! We are married! Satisfying others and others taking care of our 'needs' is out of the picture." Alex says wide eyed seriously eyeing her wife.

"I know that! I was just teasing you." Piper says chuckling at Alex.

"Besides, no one can take care of me like you do." Alex says blushing. Piper scrounges her nose totally intoxicated by her wife's confession. She leans down to kiss Alex on the lips.

"Really now huh?" Piper teases.

"I have a question." Alex asks her voice almost a whisper. "Did Larry do it better than I did?" Alex asks showing her vulnerable side with a pang of jealousy in the mention of Larry's name. Piper chuckles loudly.

"Oh, believe me Al, not even close to what you make me feel. I had to fake some." Piper says now laughing loudly. Alex followed suit until tears were at the edge of their eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is now quarter to two and they must say their goodbyes. Piper's eyes were now blood shot and swollen because of crying while clinging to Alex's hand. Red, Nicky, Lorna, Frieda, Yoga Jones, Gina, Taystee, Cindy, and Suzanne were there to say their final goodbyes.

"Write letters to us, Vause!" Nicky tells Alex while trying to avoid the tears from falling from her eyes.

"We'll take care of her, dear. She'll be out in no time. Take care of yourself outside." Red says in her thick Russian accent. Alex hugged everyone and then faced Piper. Alex cupped her wife's cheeks wiping tears away from her lover's eyes. Her own eyes are filled with tears at this point.

"Babe, it's just three months okay?" Alex says looking at Piper's baby blues.

"I love you so much, Alex." was all Piper could say.

"I love you too, Pipes." Alex says with tears rolling down her eyes. She leaned in to close the gap kissing Piper sincerely with longing and full of love. They pull away grasping for air.

"I'll see you soon, love." Alex says releasing Piper's hand and starting to walk away. Piper's whimpers and cries started to grow loudly. Red held Piper close and caressed her back whispering sweet nothings to Piper's ears.

Alex exited the visitation area and went through a door leading to the changing room. She was given the usual 'release clothes' which consisted of a maroon jumper, blue jeans, and black sneakers. She can't believe she's going out now. She changed to her 'release outfit' and walked out the door. She was given $77 which was the money she had left for commissary items.

Alex was wealthy. Alex IS wealthy. All her drug money accounts were closed right after she was arrested but she is smarter than anyone in the business. She invested more than half of her earnings to different banks and corporations. She didn't associate it with her drug money accounts and, so it wasn't traced and wasn't turned down. Her drug account name was Alexandra Burley. She hated it, but it is just an account name for all drug related transactions which she planned on doing since she knew that the business was going down. Her personal account name is Alex Pearl Vause which is her real name. She made sure that it was protected and safe. Technically speaking, Alex is worth $2.4M after investments She co owns a publishing company and invested in three different banks. American, French and Middle Eastern that of which grows interest in the given default currency of the bank. These were done twelve years ago. _'Wow, I must be fucking rich by now._ ' She thought to herself thinking of her accounts

CO Fischer who was once again assigned at the entrance window of the prison saw Alex. She always rooted for Piper and Alex ever since the last time she saw them together. She made Alex sign release papers.

"Congrats on the wedding! You two are the perfect couple." CO Fischer says with bright eyes. Alex chuckles.

"Thank you." Alex smiles.

"Just tell your wife to bring her own bags and not make the baggers in supermarkets have a tough time bagging their groceries." Both woman burst out in laughter. CO Fischer remembered the time she talked to Piper telling her how familiar she looks like. It turns out Piper went grocery shopping in one of the supermarkets that Fischer worked at as a bagger and asked her in the middle of bagging to stop because she remembered she brought her own bag. Alex, on the other hand, remembered a similar incident that happened to them when they were in Paris.

"I'll tell her." Alex smiles.

She thanks Fischer once again and walks towards the door. ' _This is it!'_ She thought. She pushed the door, so she could get out. The cold breeze brushed her cheeks as she looked at the outside wondering what's in store for her. She stepped outside and closed her eyes savoring the feeling of the afternoon wind feeling all that is possible trying to absorb that it's real that she is getting out. She inhaled the chilly air and slowly exhaled. _'Fresh non-prison air.'_ She thought. She could see the bright sun shining on a beautiful day with closed eyes. She suddenly opened her eyes and looked to the left as she heard knocking on the glass window from the prison's visitation room. She saw the most beautiful person she knew she would miss for the next three months not noticing the tears falling from both of their eyes.

"I love you." Piper mouthed while waving her hand goodbye to her wife. Alex wiped her own tears, so she won't appear too weak, but she didn't really care anymore.

"I love you too!" She shouted with sad eyes never wanting to leave the blonde. She saw Piper started to walk away as a CO escorted her back in.

"I know you do. I know you love her. She'll be out soon. Don't worry." Cal said snickering from behind. Alex almost jumped as she heard Cal's voice.

"Hey. You must be Cal?" Alex says with all the vulnerability in her body. It was her first-time meeting anyone from Piper's family.

"I'm Alex." Alex says stretching out her hand. Cal shook his head and gave Alex a proper hug.

"I won't just shake my sister's wife's hand. Welcome to the family Alex." Cal says joyfully. Alex thought of Cal as a very outgoing and easy-to-be-with person. Alex gave Cal a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Cal." She says.

"You really are tall and hot." Cal nodding his head up and down chuckling. "For once Piper did an excellent job." He says chuckling harder. "So, my car is this way." Cal said.

They walked to Cal's car and made their way out of Litchfield. Alex's attempt in making small talk is long gone as Cal was very talkative talking about everything and anything. Alex thought maybe it runs in the Chapman family.

"So, where's your wife? Did she give birth yet?" Alex asks. They were on their way to the bank for Alex to withdraw money because she will purchase some clothes and other necessities.

"How did you know she was pregnant?" Cal asks in return.

"Oh, you know maybe because your sister is my wife." Alex says sarcastically while chuckling.

"Of course!" Cal says laughing "I mean she's near labor. How did you count?" Cal inquires.

"Remember when Piper was texting you in the middle of the riot in Litchfield? She showed me Neri's picture and said she was about two months, right?" Alex answers Cal nodded his head in confirmation. "So, I guess I just added the months." Alex says nonchalantly.

"Are you ready to meet mom and dad?" Cal asks Alex teasingly. Alex's eyes widened in shock and her head popped to the side looking at Cal.

"What? Are we going to see them today?" Alex asks obviously nervous. Cal bursts out laughing and then shook his head.

"No. I was just shitting you, Alex. You know that you will see them sooner or later, right? Don't worry they've warmed up to you being Piper's wife already. They're even wondering how is it like to meet you." Cal says nonchalantly.

Alex produced a sigh of relief then chuckled. "I need to prepare for that day." Alex says laughing.

"So, tell me, how was it like smuggling drugs across international borders?" Cal asks trying to start banter. Alex looks at him shaking her head then bursts out laughing.

"You don't have any filter with your words, don't you? You're just like Piper." Alex says laughing at Cal.

"Well I guess it's a Chapman trait." Cal says shrugging whilst smiling wide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They went to the mall and Alex grabbed a few clothes, a phone, A laptop, and few grocery items. She didn't know that it felt so good grocery shopping with a normal life. She didn't have to worry about a car outside her apartment or anyone following her. Cal dropped her off at her old apartment in Queens where she stayed while she was out after their trial in Chicago. The raven-haired beauty didn't want to stay in that apartment as it holds too much bad feelings and memories. She decided that she would look for another apartment or even a house tomorrow. She wanted to build a home wherein Piper could go home to, after she is out of prison in three months.

It was a Monday, she just got out of prison but, she missed her wife already. She is glad that she will be visiting on Saturday. She thought of Piper while playing with the ring that she is wearing on her left hand. She made a mental note to make a letter and send it tomorrow in Litchfield so that Piper can get her phone number and could call her. If she'll send it tomorrow it will arrive Litchfield on Thursday _'The sooner the better.'_ She thought. She was now settled in her apartment and for the first time in years she took a shower with hot water going out the shower's spout. She was happy that the water didn't turn cold as she finished taking a bath. She cooked herself dinner and ate like a normal human being.

 _'What now?'_ She thought. Alex grabbed her new laptop and set it up. She decided to look for apartments or houses that are on sale. She also looked for commercial lots, so she can start planning for the coffee shop she wanted to build. She decided on a coffee shop or a restaurant with a library inside where people can relax and read. The good thing is that reading is both hers and Piper's favorite pastime and it would be nice to have a business after that.

Her laptop was brand new and so as she was searching the internet, it suggested downloading Facebook. She was curious because she deleted her old Facebook profile. She immediately thought of people she can find in it and then created her profile. She didn't want to put 'Alex Vause' as her FB name so she placed 'AV'. She successfully created a profile, even though it was totally blank. The first person she looked for was Cal. She typed in _'Cal Chapman'_

"Hmmm. How come he's not searchable maybe he has a private profile." Alex muttered to herself. She tried ' _Calvin Chapman'_

 _*_ BINGO*

There were two Calvin Chapmans the first one was really Cal. She can see the thumbnail of his photo being him with Neri. The second one had a banjo as a profile picture. She clicked on the first one. Cal's cover photo was of him and Neri showing her baby bump and they were in the woods with a trailer. Alex added Cal as a friend and then it immediately notified that Cal accepted her friend request. Alex pressed 'send message'.

AV: _Hey, Cal, it's Alex. I didn't get a chance to get your number. I'm trying to feel normal and using FB_

Calvin Chapman: _Hey, Al! good thing you found me here. My number is 646-882-6479. Just leave me a message_

AV: _Okay. Thanks. I'll send you a message, so you can save my number too. Say hi to Neri for me._

Calvin Chapman: _Okay. Will do!_

Alex sent Cal a simple message ' _AV here._ ' So that Cal can save her number _._ Alex felt normal after so long. She felt good chatting with Cal and, so she searched for another name. She thought that if she had a 'normal' life before prison that she'd pick up girls in Facebook. She chuckled on the thought. But now, all she wants is to build a life with the love of her life.

' _Polly Harper' *enter*._ She thought that if she would build a life with Piper, might as well make friends with her best friend who fucked her over too. Alex wasn't mad at Polly for calling her parole officer before, it's just that they never really were in the same page ten years ago. She hated Polly and Polly hated her but now, everything is different, and she thought of sending Polly a message. But Alex being Alex, she didn't want Polly to have an easy time.

She clicked Polly's profile as it popped up immediately. Her profile picture is of her and a baby boy who she assumes was Finn. Polly is kissing Finn on his temple while Finn was sporting a toothless grin while holding teethers. She clicked 'send message'.

AV: _Hey_

Alex didn't really know how messaging Polly will help the situation. After Larry and Polly betrayed Piper, she was angry because Piper got hurt but, Polly also called her parole officer which made it more complicated. And the fact that Alex should be happy that Larry cheated on Piper is just non-existent because she believes that she is a better person than wishing the love of her life get hurt. She thinks about all those scenarios and it just gives her a headache. She is just focusing on the fact that she is now married to Piper and they are very happily married, they are planning a family and she'll see Piper this Saturday.

"Oh, God I'm rambling in my brain." she chuckled to herself. Her eyes widened when she saw _'Polly Harper is typing'._

Polly _Harper: Hey, who are you?_

AV: _I'm okay. How about you?_

Alex was now laughing at her reply.

Polly Harper: _I asked for who you are not how you are._

AV: _I'm AV. Can't you see?_

By this time, Polly is wondering who this 'AV' was. She was afraid and at the same time intrigued because she viewed AV's profile. It was blank, but they have one mutual friend which is Calvin Chapman. "Who the fuck is this AV?" Polly muttered. She always entertains herself through social media whenever Finn was asleep. She didn't know what to reply. She didn't know that she was thinking for about ten minutes already. Just when she was about to reply her screen showed _'AV is typing'._

Alex waited for about ten minutes but there was still no reply from Polly, so she decided to partially introduce herself.

AV _: Polly Hobby are you there?_

Polly's eyes widened. She didn't know what to feel and thousands of questions filled her mind. Does AV mean 'Alex Vause'? Is she out? Is Piper out? Why is she messaging me? Did something happen? They just got married, will they get a divorce already? She replied fast.

Polly Harper: _Oh my God. AV as in Alex Vause?_

Polly Harper: _Where are you? Are you out? Is Piper out? Are you getting a divorce already?_

AV: _What the fuck, Polly! We are never getting a divorce. And yes, I am out. Do you want to talk in person? I'll answer all your questions. Piper's still in._

Polly is now confused. She thought Alex had a much longer sentence than Piper. There's just thousands of questions going on in her brain right now and, so she typed.

Polly Harper: _Okay let's talk tomorrow. Can you go to my house? I'm sorry I can't just leave Finn._

AV: _Okay text me the address. My number is 646-067-0310_

Their conversation ended, and Alex searched for more houses and apartments. She found one commercial space 10 minutes away from the residential home that she found. She also found two apartments both 20 minutes away from the commercial space. She listed down the things that she needs to do tomorrow.

She thought of her blonde wife and how or what she is doing now as she sat down on her dinner table grabbing an envelope, paper and pen and started writing to Piper.

XXXXXXXXX

As soon as Alex left, Piper was very quiet. She was sad that Alex left but happy because she gets to start their lives. She forgot to tell Alex to send her a phone number as soon as she gets one, but she didn't worry because she knows that Alex will write a letter soon. She is looking forward to this Saturday because of visitation.

Ever since Alex left that day, Nicky and Lorna never let Piper out of their sight. They didn't want to let her feel sad and, so they went strolling in the garden together as a trio.

"You've got three months left blondie! That's not so bad." Nicky says smiling at Piper.

"Yeah, honey. You'll see your wife on Saturday anyway." Lorna assures Piper squeezing her hand.

"Thank you, guys. I appreciate it. I realized that I shouldn't be moping around because other people are serving more time than me." Piper says looking down.

XXXXXXX

They were now seated in the cafeteria eating dinner. Lorna and Nicky were seated side by side and Piper is seated in front of them facing the entrance of the cafeteria. Nicky wanted to lift the mood and started talking.

"So now that Alex is your wife, do you finally accept that we are snatch sisters?" Nicky says initiating banter. Piper laughs and grimaces at the same time if that is even possible, but she laughs more.

"Okay, do you want me to fuck Lorna, so we can be 100% snatch sisters?" Piper challenges Nicky. Piper eyes Lorna telling her to just ride along. Nicky's jaw dropped in shock thinking that Piper was serious.

"No. Thank you. Don't even try!" Nicky says shocked with a hint of anger. Lorna and Piper burst out in laughter. "Aww, honey she was kidding." Lorna said, and the girls burst out in laughter.

Just as they were talking about anything and everything, Nicky and Lorna saw Piper's eyes widened as if shocked and afraid.

"Don't look behind you." Piper says voice nearly above whisper.

"What the fuck is wrong, Chapman?" Nicky says questioningly of why Piper's acting weird. Piper was ducking as if hiding from someone. Lorna elbowed Nicky and whispered to her.

"She's a Vause now remember?" Piper eyed Nicky and raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's Vause now, Nichols!" Piper says still whisper shouting at the wild-haired woman.

"Anyway, see, the one in the orange suit, the new girl, that's Sylvie. Alex left Sylvie for me!" Piper whisper shouted to the shorter women. They peeped at who this Sylvie might be.

"Oh my God seriously? That's Alex's ex? I didn't know she went for those types of girls. Even if I don't have anyone to fuck, I wouldn't fuck her." Nicky says trying to make Piper feel better. Lorna and Piper snorted at what Nicky said.

"She left a burning bag of poop in front of my doorstep!" Piper says annoyed shaking her head.

"All right, Vause, that is disgusting!" Nicky might have said 'Vause' too loudly as it attracted attention from Sylvie. She turned their way looking at Piper. Piper rolled her eyes. She met Sylvie's burning gaze.

"Vause?" Sylvie asks squinting her eyes.

"Where is she?" Sylvie asks. Nicky felt the need to step in.

"Here she is. Mind your own business!" Nicky says pointing at Piper while annoyed at Sylvie for barging in.

"The only Vause I know is a tall, paled-skin, curvy lesbian, who wears a sexy winged eyeliner and thick-framed secretary glasses. Where is she?" Sylvie asks.

"Well, there are two Vauses now red head." Lorna says nonchalantly with her Brooklyn accent.

"Alex Vause and Piper Vause." Nicky says pointing at Piper then continued speaking. "…her wife." Nicky says trying to pry onto Sylvie and tell her that Piper is Alex's wife. Sylvie's expression cannot be painted. She was shocked, surprised, and jealous.

"What are you talking about? What wife?" Sylvie is now shouting.

Piper decided that she will take over the situation. "Nicky was calling ME. I AM a Vause. I'm Alex's wife." Piper says smiling proudly lifting her left hand up to show Sylvie her wedding band.

Sylvie started rushing towards Piper with closed fists. "No way!" Nicky shouts.

 **A/N: That's it for Chapter 9!**

 **Please Leave a review! I'll be working on Chapter 10 ASAP! I want to know if I should continue the story or not. Thanks!**


	10. Love Flu

**Chapter 10**

 **A/N: Hope you guys can leave a review. :)**

 **I do not own anything. I just made the story.**

Sylvie's right fist flew at the side of Piper's face. Luckily, Piper developed fast reflexes and ducked. Sylvie missed her face. Piper's eyes were wide in shock realizing that Sylvie tried hitting her again. This time she doesn't have the right to do so. Nicky pushed Sylvie away.

"What the hell is your problem?" Nicky asks angrily. "She didn't do anything to you!" Nicky shouts at Sylvie. CO Donaldson heard the commotion and shouted.

"What's happening here?!" he walked towards the incident.

"She tried punching me." Piper shouted looking at Sylvie.

"Yeah CO Donaldson, she tried punching Piper I saw it with my own eyes." Lorna says exaggeratingly trying to sell the truth. Nicky was still looking at Sylvie with furrowed and angry eyebrows.

"Get the hell out of here." Nicky yelled at Sylvie.

"Inmate, just leave. I don't want to send you to SHU 'coz you're new. If this happens again, I'll send you down the hill." CO Donaldson told Sylvie seriously.

Sylvie and Piper looked at each other. Sylvie looked angry and jealous while Piper has a 'I don't give a fuck' look. She isn't worried because she is married to Alex. She is just afraid that Sylvie might hurt her. She just shook that fact off her head and looked forward to Alex's letters and visitation.

"Thanks, Nicky." Piper says kissing Nicky on the head.

"You're a savior, hun." Lorna told Nicky and kissed her on the cheek.

"Wow! Look at what chivalry would do to you eh?" Nicky says chuckling to the two other girls kissing her. "Make sure to tell Vause that I protected you." She says laughing at Piper. Piper and Lorna laughed at Nicky's request.

They finished eating dinner, went to their bunks and fell asleep. Piper couldn't sleep right away as she was thinking of Alex but imagining Alex beside her made her fall into a peaceful slumber.

XXXXXX

Alex finished writing the letter that she will send the next day to Piper. She organized everything that she needs for tomorrow like the list of apartments and houses she's going to look at, the commercial spot that she is eyeing for her and Piper's café, meeting up with Polly, and sending the mail to Litchfield.

She ate her dinner and watched a little bit of TV. She then fell asleep on the couch and woke up in the middle of the night. She was a bit afraid of the dark because of the memories that her current apartment is associating with what happened to her the last time she was in that apartment. She got over her fear fast enough for her to be able to wash up before sleeping on her bed. She is longing for the blonde-haired woman to be beside her. Finally, she fell asleep.

XXXXXX

Alex woke up the next morning finding everything a bit weird and unusual. _'I am really out'._ She thought to herself. She woke up at nine in the morning. She wasn't used to making her own breakfast because the last time that she was out, she just kept ordering from room service. She added on her list of things to do is to buy a cookbook. She wants to impress her wife when she got out. ' _At least I have three months to learn how to cook even if it's just breakfast.'_ She made her breakfast consisting of sausage, eggs and toast. ' _That wasn't so bad.'_ She thought. She cleaned up and went back to her room to take a shower.

Alex was getting ready after she showered when her phone buzzed and lit up. She jumped when she heard her phone's text tone. It seems like three consecutive messages were received. She finished dressing up and grabbed her phone. She saw that she did have three messages. One from Cal and two from Polly.

Fr: Cal

 _Good morning Alex! How's your first day of freedom? Neri says, Hi!_

Alex chuckled at how Cal and she is getting along. They both have playful personalities which made them click right away.

To: Cal

 _Good morning to the three of you. Well, it would be much better with my wife here but I'm enjoying it so far._

Alex checked the messages from Polly

Fr: Polly

 _Hey Alex! Good morning. Drop by for lunch at noon, I'll order take out. Any preference?_

 _Oh, my address is 7E 85_ _th_ _St. Apartment 5C, NY, NY._

To: Polly

 _Any take out will do. Do you want me to bring anything? For you or for Finn? Okay. Will see you at noon._

Alex sent her letter through the post office, so it arrives at Litchfield faster. She took a cab to the house that she saw online. It was quite a large house. Patty, the care taker, about 50 years old toured Alex inside. It was a white house with a large landscaped garden in front with large decorative boulders and colorful flowers. It is a very beautiful house.

On the first floor when you enter the house through the porch, there is a foyer with new shoe racks and hooks for hang coats. The house is all white with hardwood floors which Alex loved. It looked like it was newly renovated and remodeled. It has a huge kitchen with a breakfast bar on the side and a dining table next to it. All the kitchen appliances were stainless. It has a kitchen island with a wooden top looking like it is used as a large chopping board with a hole for garbage access. There was a 4-burner stove with an oven and a large two-door fridge, dishwasher, microwave and coffee maker.

On the other side is the living room with an L-shaped couch set with throw pillows lined on it and a huge flat screen TV. It has a marble mantled wood-burning fireplace that transforms the space into oasis when it needs heating. They have large windows where the light from the sun enters that makes the house lively in a way. It has a high ceiling which extend up until the second floor with the railing following the path of the stairs which is oak in color. You can see the first floor from above and vice versa.

They walked to the second floor and Alex saw that it has three bedrooms with their respective baths. The master's bedroom is the biggest with a walk-in closet big enough to be another room. The bedroom is brownish in color with a California king sleigh bed with two side tables and a vintage lamp. It has a window that is covered by blinds. The master bath en suit consists of a jacuzzi bath tub, and a glass-walled shower. Alex is at awe at how perfect the house was. The next two rooms were similar. Each having bathrooms with two bathtubs with shower but only one room has a double bed the other one looked like it was used as an office. The room with the bed is blue pastel in color while the "office" was in a pastel green. ' _This can be a guestroom, and this can be the kids' room'_ Alex thought. The second floor has a hallway that connected three rooms. All the bedrooms were carpeted inside for higher comfort feels.

They went downstairs to the basement. Even the basement has hardwood floors and a side that is carpeted. It is basement living room. It seemed like it was used for recreation purposes before.

The house also had a back yard where families can have BBQ parties and do recreational stuff.

"This is a very lovely home, Patty. May I know how much is costs?" Alex asks questioningly.

"The original price is at $990,000 but it is now on sale at $499,000. Alex's eyebrows rose. She can't believe how cheap it got. "Why is that so? Why did the value dramatically depreciate?" Alex inquires. She wants to make sure that if she will be buying a home, it is safe and secure. Patty smiles whilst anticipating Alex's question.

"Well, I am not just the care taker of this house. I also own it. I am actually giving you a very cheap price." Patty chuckles. Alex smiles and nods. Patty took this as a signal to continue.

"Well, now I own it. It was my parents' house. They never really lived in it as much because they travel a lot together." Patty slows down and looks down on her feet showing signs of vulnerability but then she continues. "They had an accident two years ago and both didn't make it. They had a will and told me that I will be next of kin when they're gone. They specifically wrote that the title of the house be named after me. They gave the price of $990,000 as the retail value of the house but, I know it will take long for it to sell." Alex nods at Patty once again gesturing her to continue. "So, since I own it already, I hired people to remodel and renovate it so that I'll be able to sell it right away. I started selling it six months ago and nobody wants to buy it yet. You know, I want to move on and let go which is why I don't really want to keep the house and I would do anything to sell it even if it means that I cut the price." Patty finished. Alex smiles at her a bit sadly.

"I am so sorry about your parents, Patty. I know how it feels." Alex smiles at the older lady. "If it's okay to ask, where do you live now? Why didn't you just live here?" Alex inquires shrugging.

"I live in Vermont with my family, my husband, two boys, and a girl. My husband lives in Vermont which is why we decided that we stay there. And like what I said earlier, I wanted to move on from the incident. You're lucky I'm in town this week visiting a friend." Patty tells Alex explaining carefully.

"Are you going to buy this for your family? Because this right here, is a perfect family home" Patty asks curiously smiling. The word 'family' is exciting for Alex. She is buying this for her family. For her wife and their future kids.

"Well, I am, I guess." Alex says shyly. She isn't shy that Piper is in prison or she came from prison, she is shy because she doesn't have a thing called family now. Piper is her only family, who will be out soon, besides her prison family. "My wife is still in prison and she'll go out in three months. We are planning to have kids afterwards hence, this house." She says chuckling. Patty looked at Alex lovingly. She didn't know that they shared something in common.

"It sucks waiting from the outside huh? I had to wait for my husband too. For three years. Believe me three months isn't that long." Patty says chuckling. Alex's eyes widened with Patty's confession and then smiled shyly.

What is three years compared to three months right? Alex loved the house. Aside from it being fully furnished, it is ten minutes away from her potential café, near a grocery store complex and just 20 minutes away from Central Park plus the owner is very kind and not a bitch.

"The only good thing about being here outside is I get to prepare it for her." Alex says smiling. "I really love the house, Patty. I would want to buy it now but, I'd like to tell my wife first. I'll be visiting her this Saturday. Is it okay if I give you my answer by Sunday?" Alex asks hopefully. Patty smiles kindly at Alex.

"Of course, dear." Patty hands Alex her calling card. Alex said thanks and left. She didn't go to the other apartments anymore because this house caught her heart. She took a cab going to Polly's house.

XXXXXX

Alex took the elevator to the 7th floor of Polly's apartment. She knocked on 7E. No one answered. She tried knocking again but, there is still no answer. She pulled her phone out and checked if the address that she's on is correct. Suddenly the door opened.

"Hey superc- Alex!" Polly said looking up at Alex. The raven-haired woman saw Polly who grew nervous by the minute. She also saw Finn playing with his toy sitting down on the living room floor. She laughed at the attempt of Polly calling her 'Supercunt'.

"Are you going to let me in? Or are we going to stay here?" Alex asks Polly teasing. Polly moved gesturing for Alex to come in. "Are you nervous? You look like you are." Alex told Polly while chuckling.

Polly walked to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water to give to Alex. Alex sat down on the living room couch watching Finn play with his toy.

"This must be Finn." Alex smiles at Polly genuinely. "You know, Piper talks about Finn and how she feels bad that she hasn't seen him yet." Alex tells Polly. Polly smiles shyly.

Polly didn't want to beat around the bush and wanted to address the elephant in the room.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I'm sorry for calling your parole officer." Polly says apologetically. Alex shakes her head chuckling.

"Is that why you're nervous? You don't have to be sorry, if it weren't for your call, Piper and I won't be married now." Alex says with all the truthfulness in her voice. She wanted this to work out for Piper. Polly and she might have their differences, but she would do anything for Piper. "I'm here to clear things up and if possible, to make friends. Piper misses you, Polly but, you hurt her. You and that fucking Jew boy." Alex says with gritted teeth.

Polly knows where Alex is coming from. Just like Alex, she didn't want to hurt her best friend in the first place but just like what Polly said when they visited Piper ' _love happened the way love does'._ And it is true. No one can control love. Alex realized that love also happened to her and Piper and she will do anything for the blonde. Alex told Polly why she got out before Piper and told her snippets of the riot that happened. She answered all of Polly's questions about Piper's time and sentence extension.

Alex continued speaking. "Just don't fuck it up again, Polly. She loves you and she misses her best friend for fucks sake. She's lucky she has all her family and friends. I only have her and I would do anything to make her happy. I'm a changed person from ten years ago. The only thing that didn't change is my love for her. Well, it changed too 'coz I grew deeper in love with her through the years maybe even when she was with that fucking Larry." Alex was now rambling and stopped talking before she mispronounces the words. She closed her eyes to deflate the anger that she feels inside.

By this time, Polly can see how much Alex loves Piper and how sincere the raven-haired woman is. She saw the raw side of Alex.

"You really love her, don't you?" Polly asks Alex while smiling. Polly's eyes are filled with tears that are not falling yet. Alex looked at Polly and nodded.

"I never stopped loving her, Pol. And I want to make everything better for her." Alex tells Polly. Polly nods in response.

"Larry and I broke up, don't worry. I'm trying to fix my family with Finn and Pete." Polly informs Alex.

"I know. Piper told me. That's when she told me that she misses you, but she got really hurt. Maybe you should write to her." Alex suggests. The truth is, Polly was afraid to write to Piper. She's not ready for whatever her best friend will say about her and her relationship. "Is it true that Larry wants Piper back after you two broke up?" Alex asks. Polly nods with a hint of anger. Alex could see that she was hurt by the fact that she might be someone temporary for Larry. Polly shrugged that fact off and would want to protect herself and Piper more than ever from Larry.

"He might be barging in your married life too. He doesn't know that you guys are married and, so I am warning you." Polly says matter-of-factly. Alex reached out squeezing Polly's hand.

"Thanks, Polly. I really appreciate it." Alex says sincerely. "I'm not going to let that Jew-boy ruin my marriage." Alex says annoyed. "I'm not going to let him ruin it too." Polly assures Alex.

They ate lunch and warmed up to each other easily after some confessions. "I went to buy a house earlier this morning." Alex says while chewing her dumpling.

"What house? You're buying a house?" Polly asks with wide eyes. "Uh yes, because we are planning to start a family and trust me, after years in prison, I wouldn't mind splurging for a home." Alex says chuckling.

"You want kids?" Polly asks Alex shocked. Alex laughed.

"Yes, is that such a horrible idea?" Now Polly was laughing too.

"Look what happened to big bad Alex Vause from ten years ago. You wouldn't care about anything if these all happened then." Polly says whilst laughing and somehow proud of what Alex have become.

"No. Not true. I would care about Piper. No other things. Just Piper." Alex says seriously shrugging as if in deep thought while chuckling. Polly could see how much Alex have changed despite knowing her for a brief period ten years ago. She could see how much the raven-haired woman loves her best friend.

Finn went to Alex's foot hugging it. Alex looked at Finn lovingly. "Can I hold him?" Alex asks Polly. Polly nodded.

"Good luck into making him like you. He doesn't really warm up to anyone very fast." Polly chuckled.

"Come here, honey." Alex whispered to Finn. Finn raised his arms as if telling Alex to carry him. She chuckled as she heard the most tender baby chuckle she has ever heard. She hugged him and smelled his hair. Finn looks at Alex adoringly in the face and he plays with the tips of her hair. Polly's eyes widened in surprise about Finn's actions.

"Oh my god, he actually likes you." Polly says chuckling while shaking her head. "I guess I'm not only good with girls. I'm good with babies too." Alex says jokingly. Polly's eyebrows furrowed

"Try cheating on my best friend and I'll smack you down." Polly says half joking half serious and then she laughed. Alex chuckled too.

"I won't ever. You don't have to worry. I can't lose her again. I'm never going to lose her again." Alex says smiling while shaking her head.

"You should take a picture. No, I should take a picture of you two for Piper to see when she gets out." Polly pulls out her phone and takes a photo of Alex and Finn finding it adorable but not admitting it to the raven-haired woman. "Now give me your phone." Polly commands. Alex was confused but still gave her phone to Polly. The short brunette took several photos. "The two people, Piper love the most." Polly says smiling. "You should have one printed out and give it to Piper." Polly suggests. Alex smiled and thought that it might be a clever idea.

Alex and Polly got along very well for their first meeting. Both women are willing to make amends for Piper and their lunch turn out well. Alex told Piper that she is going to have to leave as she will look at the commercial lot for sale for her future café/book store. Alex thanked Polly and left the apartment.

XXXXXXXX

Back at Litchfield, Piper woke up sad remembering that her wife is out already. But the fact that Alex is out made her smile too. ' _Oh gosh I'm an emotional wreck.'_ She thought to herself. Piper woke up a bit late because she isn't feeling very well. She even feels like she's burning up, but she just didn't make it a big deal. She has thirty minutes until breakfast is over.

"Good morning, hun. How are you feeling? Are you alright?" Lorna asks sweetly. Piper showed a faint smile and nodded. She didn't want to worry Lorna. Nicky walked in their bunk.

"Hey Chapman, you look pale." Nicky says seriously.

"Maybe because you called me Chapman again." Piper tried bantering but, failing to show that she's okay.

"You sure that you're okay?" Nicky asks. Piper nods.

"I just had a tough time sleeping last night that's all." Piper says shrugging.

"Some people are getting advanced release dates." Lorna tells Nicky and Piper.

"What do you mean?" Piper asks. "Well when I was at the bathroom, some girls were shouting that they were getting out earlier as Caputo talked to them this morning." Lorna informs them. "Apparently, there are more inmates coming in." Lorna says annoyed in her Brooklyn accent.

"C'mon, we're going to miss breakfast." Nicky says.

They ate breakfast together and then went to work. Piper was looking forward to Saturday's visitation. She isn't feeling very well and decided to go back to sleep. She didn't have work until lunch time.

Piper fell asleep for more than two hours and she was already late for her lunch shift. Red noticed that Piper is missing on the food line and decided to check and reprimand Piper. She saw the blonde girl sleeping and looking pale. This got Red worried. She shook Piper.

"Piper, wake up." Red says. Piper's eyes opened. It was bloodshot maybe because of crying, lack of sleep, just waking up, or due to her fever. Red tried feeling Piper's forehead and neck. "Oh my gosh, you are burning up! You don't need to go to work. Stay here. I'll go get you something." Red rushed to the kitchen to get Piper some soup and medicine.

Piper just stayed on her bunk and closed her eyes. Her head was spinning, and she feels awful on the verge of being sick. She caught a flu. She heard footsteps approaching expecting it to be Red.

"Thanks, Re-…" As she was about to open her eyes, she sees a fist land on her face hard. The fist landed on her face three times and then she blacked out.

XXXXXXX

Alex is now on the commercial lot that is for her potential café/restaurant. It is a 200 Sqm lot with two floors in it. The second floor was more like a mezzanine where in you can view the downstairs from above and vice versa. She really liked it and she envisioned what that lot could look like with coffee, food, and books in it. She thought hard about buying the lot. It was in a nice location and it's near the house that she is eyeing to buy. She decided to sleep on it and will give the answer to the care taker the next day.

Alex was tired from everything that she did that day. She decided that she will grab Italian takeout and bring it in her apartment and call it a day. She misses her blonde wife so bad that she just wants to go to Litchfield and visit her right away.

XXXXXX

"Hey! Who the fuck are you? What do you think you're doing?" Big Boo shouted at Sylvie. Boo saw Sylvie punching someone who is lying down. Sylvie immediately retreated from Piper's bunk and left. Her face was frightened to say the least. Who wouldn't be frightened by Big Boo right?

Big Boo rushed towards Piper shaking her. "Wake up, blondie!" Boo says semi-shouting. Piper is not waking up and she now had her cheekbones looking purple starting to bruise and her lower lip is bleeding. "Shit!" Big Boo exclaimed. Boo ran down to the kitchen looking for Red or Nicky or even Lorna.

"Red, somebody punched the hell out of Chapman. She's not waking up!" Big Boo told Red worried. Red's eyes widened in shock. She just left Piper minutes ago. She was holding a bowl of soup and crackers from commissary. Red ran to the kitchen to get a frozen bag of peas and she rushed back to the suburb dorm.

Nicky saw Big Boo rush down to Red. She saw the interaction between the two and she saw their faces worried and panicking. She followed suit on where they were going. Nicky arrived at the suburb dorm and saw Boo and Red in Lorna and Piper's bunk. She saw Piper's bruised face and bloody lip. She rushed towards Piper and shook her.

"Piper, wake up!" Nicky shouts. "Shit. She's burning up. What the hell happened?" Nicky asks Boo and Red. "I saw this short redhead punch her a few times. She's new. She was wearing orange." Boo says with widened eyes.

Nicky's face turned into an expression of annoyance and anger. "Fucking Sylvie!" Nicky said with gritted teeth.

"We should wait for her to wake up. She's passed out. She has a pulse and she's breathing so that's a good sign." Red says in her Russian accent. "And who the fuck is that Sylvie person?" Red asks angrily.

"Vause's ex. There was an incident in the cafeteria earlier. I think she's jealous that Piper and Alex are married and tried punching her right there and then." Nicky tells Red and Boo.

They saw Piper stirring as she wakes up feeling her face. "Ow! What the hell happened?" Piper grimaces in pain.

"Fucking Sylvie carrying Vaue's lesbian drama." Nicky tells Piper with wide eyes. Piper jumped out of bed angrily ready to get revenge but Red and Boo stops her.

"Hey hey hey! You don't need to do that! You have three fucking months left! Do you want to see your wife soon or do you want your sentence extended again?" Red asks with gritted teeth.

"I'll take care of it." Red says nonchalantly. Piper cooled down eventually sitting down on her bed. She knows that Red was right. She didn't need to get revenge. She's about to go out.

"Thanks, Red." Piper smiles sadly with pain and sickness in her face.

"Now eat this and drink this. You're burning up." Red tells Piper in a motherly tone. "And put this on that shiner." Red commands Piper handing her the bag of peas.

"Seems like you have the love flu, Chapman!" Big Boo says chuckling. "You're burning up because Vause is out now and you have that on your face because you love Vause too much which results to her ex punching you." Big Boo concluded laughing. Nicky followed suit together with Red. Piper shook her head chuckling lightly.

"She's a Vause now." Nicky tells Big Boo rolling her eyes. "And yes, I think you have the love flu, Vause." The girls laughed together whilst Piper was eating her soup.

"Thank you for these." Piper gestured to everything swaying her hands.

"Well, we told Vause we'll take care of you. We don't want her saying our name to whoever. Look what it got you into." Red says chuckling.

"I like her saying my name when I give her an orgasm." Nicky says laughing. Piper punched her lightly on the arm.

"Shut it, Nichols!" Piper says annoyed but still chuckling.

CO Berdie approached the bunk. "Chapman!" Berdie shouts.

"It's Vause now!" Nicky and Big Boo said together then looking at each other and then laughed after correcting CO Berdie. The CO rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. They can kid around her because she's not as strict as the other COs and she even initiates banter sometimes.

"And so, I've heard. I guess congratulations are in order." She smiled at Nicky and Boo now approaching Piper. "Vause. Oh my, are you okay?" Berdie asked Piper looking at her bruised face. Piper nodded not wanting to talk about it and so Berdie dismissed it. "So, you are responsible for Vause checking her pulse too hard huh?" Berdie asks Piper teasingly talking about the Hickey Alex was sporting during one of her counselling sessions with CO Berdie. Red, Big Boo and Nicky burst out in laughter. Piper turned crimson embarrassed. "Caputo wants to see you." CO Berdie says. "C'mon I'll go with you there so no one dares to go near you and add a bruise to that face." CO Berdie says chuckling.

"Thanks." Piper says. She isn't feeling well, and she is in pain but, she is trying her best to be okay.

XXXXXXX

Piper stepped inside Caputo's office. She's scared to say the least. She isn't feeling well, she is in pain and she wants to throw up. The last time she was in Caputo's office was when her sentence was extended she didn't want another extension.

"Please take a seat." Caputo says gesturing for Piper to sit down. Piper was very nervous at that moment. She can't think of anything wrong she's done to get her sentence extended. She sat down on the chair. Piper saw Caputo's expression turn into shock and concern. Piper's heart raised thinking that she's in big trouble.

"What happened to you? Who did this to your face?" Caputo asks wide eyed and truly concerned. He is still on a mission of making a difference after the riot.

"If I tell you, will you do anything about it?" Piper asks annoyed.

"Well, do you know who did this to you?" Caputo asks.

"I didn't see with my own eyes. I was sleeping when I was attacked but, Big Boo saw her." Piper informs Caputo. "Okay. I'll talk to her later. And go to medical get that cut treated," Caputo tells Piper concerned.

"Anyway, I need to tell you something." Caputo told Piper with a blank expression. Piper's nerves returned.

"What is it?" Piper asks with her voice slightly shaking.

 **A/N: That's it for Chapter 10!**

 **Please, please leave a review. I will appreciate it and it motivates me to continue! Thanks!**


	11. Is it Stinky, Girl?

**Chapter 11**

 **A/N: I do not own anything. I just made the story. :)**

"You have what, three months left?" Caputo asks while looking in his computer. Piper nods oblivious to what is going to happen. "Okay. So, there are more inmates coming in Litchfield and I don't want it to be very crowded like it was before the riot and it is very costly having more inmates. I know that you know what that feels like. Because of that I am giving early releases." Caputo informs Piper. "It seems like you've been doing good for the past six months and I bet you would want to be home with your wife." Caputo says with a smile on his face teasing Piper slightly about her wife. Piper's eyes were wide in anticipation with her mouth agape waiting for Caputo to finish. "I'll move your release date to next month, Chapman." Caputo says assuring Piper.

Piper cannot believe it. She mentally counted. It was November 10th and she would be out by December 10th. _'It's Alex's birthday on the 11_ _th,_ _a day after I go out'_ She thought to herself.

"Is this for real Mr. Caputo?" Piper asks questioningly with a tiny hint of tears pooling in her eyes showing joy.

"Do you want me to change my mind?" Caputo asks teasingly. Piper shakes her head frantically.

"No! No! I'll take it. Thank you so much!" Piper exclaims. She attacked Mr. Caputo with a hug without thinking about it. It was slightly awkward, but she didn't really care because she was very thankful. "Alex is right, you're a good man. Thanks for trying to make this prison a better place for the inmates." Piper says sincerely. "Oh, and it's not Chapman anymore. It's Vause now." Piper proudly says exiting the room smiling as if proud to showcase her shiner and bruised lips.

After all that happened to her lately, Alex leaving, her having a flu, Sylvie arriving in Litchfield and Sylvie punching her, it's as if she didn't feel any pain any more. She was excited because she was getting out before Alex's birthday and before her most favorite time of the year, Christmas.

"I am going to surprise her!" Piper muttered to herself excitedly walking while walking towards the suburb dorm. "I am going to surprise her! Oh my gosh!" Piper repeats herself now happy and laughing at herself. "I am going to fucking surprise her on her birthday!" Piper repeats for the third time a little bit louder.

"Surprise who?" Nicky suddenly appearing from behind her causing Piper to jolt in surprise. Piper looked at Nicky smiling. "What are you smiling at, blondie?" Nicky asks with wide eyes finding Piper weird. "Are you going to tell me what's going on? Do you like being punched in the face? Is that why you're all giddy?" Nicky asks sarcastically while laughing. Piper was about to answer when Caputo's voice calls out for Nicky.

"Nichols! See me in my office, now!" Caputo shouts from his office door. "Tell me later, blondie! What does he want from me anyway?" Nicky was muttering things while walking towards Caputo's office.

She can't believe it. She was going out in a month. She went back to her bunk. She found two letters delivered to her. She was excited because she knows that Alex will be writing her a letter. She was confused on who was the other letter from. She looked at the letters and saw that one was from Alex and the other one was from Polly. She smiled seeing Alex's hand writing. Apparently, Alex sent her mail in the morning and Polly sent it in the afternoon after Alex went to her house which is why the letters arrived together.

She chose to open Alex's letter first. Alex's letter is in a green envelope and Piper noticed that her address was still the one in Queens which made her worry that she might not be comfortable in it. She opened the envelop and unfolded the paper. She started reading the familiar hand writing.

 _My Pipes,_

 _Hi, sweetie. I really really miss you. I can't believe that I am out. I wish that you are here with me but, it's just three months left, right? And then we will see each other again for good. Don't get yourself in trouble, Vause! (I like saying that. You're now a Vause anyways.)_

 _So, today is my first actual day of freedom. Yesterday when Cal fetched me from Litchfield, we got along together easily. I love how he is like you with your foot-in-mouth disease! But, really, I love him already. I wonder how it is when the both of you are around. I smell a lot of banter and I like that!_

 _Anyways, I bought a phone, a laptop and some groceries. My number is 646-067-0310. Please call me whenever you can because I miss your voice. I bought a laptop too. I created a profile in Facebook in the name of 'AV'. I didn't want people to find out my real name so that's just what I put as my name. I messaged Polly and we are going to see each other tomorrow. I want to make amends for you, Pipes. She is your best friend anyway and, so I will try to clear things up and make friends with her._

 _I am also going to look at a potential house, two potential apartments, and a commercial space for that café I was telling you. I will have it all set up by the time you get out. I was also thinking of getting a car, but I don't know which one you would like so let's talk about it this Saturday._

 _I hate how I'll be spending my birthday without you, but I guess I'll visit that day even for just an hour. I wish you'd come out sooner._

 _Enough about me. How are you holding up there? I hope you're eating right and doing fine. Just smack the shit out of Nicky on the head whenever she gives you a tough time. I'll make sure to smack her when she gets out._

 _I hope to hear from you soon, Pipes. I will wait for your call, for your letters and I am looking forward to this Saturday where I get to see you, hug, you, and kiss you even just for a while._

 _I love you so much and I miss you, PV._

 _Your Alex_

Piper's eyes were filled with tears at this point. She misses Alex even though she just got out one day ago. She was crying and smiling at the thought that Alex is wrong about not seeing her during her birthday. Piper got excited about the thought of surprising Alex. She is so happy that she will be out in a month already. She memorized Alex's number and made a mental note to call her when the phone lines are available. She feels good on how Alex is setting up their lives outside of prison legally. No more illegal bullshit and what nots. She folded Alex's letter and brought it close to her nose smelling the faint scent that was Alex.

Piper now looked at Polly's letter. She was thinking twice about opening it because she was still hurt by her best friend, but she really misses her. She appreciates the fact that Alex is reaching out to Polly for her which is why she decided to read Polly's letter. She pulled the folded letter out of the envelope and felt that it has something inside.

She opened the letter revealing two pictures of Alex and Finn together. Piper's eyes immediately teared up when she saw the pictures. She was sitting at her bed admiring it. The first picture was Alex smiling at the camera while holding Finn who is looking at Alex adoringly. Finn's mouth was opened while smiling with his toothless smile and looking at Alex. The other photo was Alex smelling Finn's head with her eyes closed as if it was the sweetest smell whilst smiling. She was still holding Finn but this time, Finn is looking directly into the camera showcasing the biggest smile he can. He has two baby teeth in his lower gums that can be seen in the picture.

Piper looks at the pictures adoringly. _'She's going to be a great mom.'_ She thought. She kissed the pictures. She teared up because for the first time, she saw her godson even if it was only in a picture. She was happy that her wife gets to see Finn already. She thought that Finn looked like a mix of Polly and Pete but more of Pete. He is adorable either way. She placed the photos on her bed and opened Polly's letter.

 _Dear Piper,_

 _I hope you are reading this now and not throwing it out. If you opened this letter you will see two pictures of Alex and Finn. I thought it will make you hold up in there. Alex just left half an hour ago. We talked and fixed things. She wanted to clear out things and be friends for you Pipe. I really appreciate your wife's gesture._

 _I'm writing to you to say it again. I am so sorry Pipe. I'm stupid and I was a bitch, but I don't want to lose my best friend because of one stupid mistake. I hope you forgive me._

 _Anyway, I never thought I would say this but, Alex and I got along really well. She wasn't so bad compared to the Alex ten years ago. I can see how much she loves you, Piper and you are very lucky to have her as your wife. Alex and Finn got along so fast too which was unusual because he doesn't really warm up to people that fast._

 _Alex told me some things about the riot and I hope that you are okay in there. Three months isn't that long Piper and I hope to see you soon. Finn will be waiting for you. I will be waiting for you and so as your wife._

 _I feel bad on how Alex told me that she feels sad that you won't be here for her birthday, but she said that when her birthday comes, it marks your last two months in prison._

 _I miss you Piper! I hope you write back or call me if you can. I know that my number is still in your list. I will be waiting._

 _I love and miss you, Pipe! I want my best friend back._

 _Polly_

Piper was now sobbing thinking how much She misses her best friend and her wife, and she couldn't see her godson in person yet. She thought of writing back to Alex and Polly, but she wanted to call Alex first. Piper made her way to CO Berdie's office asking if she can add Alex's number to her call list. CO Berdie approved right away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alex was exhausted when she got home. She read a book while eating her Italian take out. She keeps on looking at her phone checking every minute if someone is calling her. She wants to hear the blonde's voice so bad. She decided that she will just read a book and watch TV until she gets tired and her body decides to go to sleep. She gave herself until 10pm to say up and if Piper doesn't call, she'll call it an early night.

She also thought about the commercial space for the café she was thinking of opening. She decided that she wanted it and she was excited of building it into something new. Alex also thought of the possible cars that Piper might like and made a mental note to talk about it on Saturday.

She buried herself behind a novel that she read about a hundred times now.

XXXXXXXXXX

Piper looked for Nicky and Lorna in the cafeteria. They were about to eat dinner. She spotted the shorter women on the table nearest the food line. She grabbed her food made especially by Red with hot soup in it. She eyes Red mouthing her thanks. She sat down on the table with Nicky, Lorna, Yoga Jones, and Big Boo.

She was facing the food line while Nicky and Lorna are facing her.

"Hey blondie." Nicky says. "Guess what happened to me and Lorna." Nicky says playfully. Lorna kicked Nicky under the table.

"Ooohhhh. I like guessing games! Hmmmm. Did you fuck poor Lorna until she can't cum anymore?" Piper says sarcastically to Nicky. Nicky bursts out laughing while Lorna turns crimson in embarrassment. "I was kidding, honey." Piper says squeezing Lorna's hand while smiling. "What is it?" Piper asks inquiringly.

Before Nicky could answer, Piper saw Sylvie at the food line. She watched Sylvie get her food like a predator stalking its prey. She saw Blanca look at Sylvie furrowing her eyebrows or unibrow for that matter.

"Are you Sylvia?" Blanca asks Sylvie.

"Y… Yes. Is there something wrong?" Sylvie asked.

"Iho de puta! Red she's here." Blanca informs Red. Red walks towards the food line facing Sylvie from the inside. "Ty Isportil ne togo cheloveka." Red says with gritted teeth. It means ' _You messed with the wrong person'_ in Russian. "You hurt my family, I don't give you my food. I can starve you to death, you know." Red tells Sylvie angrily. "You mess with my family, I mess with your food. You are going to leave Piper alone you understand? Not just her. My whole family." Red tells Sylvie in her thick Russian accent while looking deep into the redhead's eyes. "Now, go!" Red says hardly while pointing at the exit.

Sylvie was scared shitless. She walked out of the cafeteria angrily. She didn't know who she's messing with but, she was annoyed that she couldn't eat.

Piper, Nicky, and Lorna's eyes were wide in what just transpired. "I can't believe I was that girl when I came in. The girl who didn't eat anything for a week." Piper says still not believing her eyes.

"She fucking deserves it!" Nicky says annoyed.

"So, what happened to you two?" Piper asks while trying to eat her still shitty yet highly improved prison dinner. She looked at Nicky and Lorna curiously. Lorna is now at 7 months sporting her baby bump. Lorna wanted to get a divorce from Vinny but, Nicky told her to do it after she gives birth to avoid the stress of what is divorce.

"We're getting early releases!" Lorna says excitedly. Piper's eyes widen in excitement while eyeing the women in front of her.

"Oh my gosh!" Piper says excitedly. Nicky looks at Piper apologetically.

"Sorry blondie. At least you still get out first before us, right?" Nicky tells Piper assuming that Piper's release date was still the same.

"Who says I didn't get an early release too?" Piper says excitedly. The girls' mouths open in shock and happiness.

"Are you fucking serious?" Nicky asks Piper. Piper nods her head repeatedly to show that she is serious whilst smiling wide.

"I am getting out on December 10th. I haven't told Alex yet so please don't tell her. I am planning to surprise her because it's her birthday on the 11th." Piper explains joyfully.

"So that was what earlier is about. When you said that you were going to surprise her." Nicky concludes smiling. "Good for you, blondie!" Nicky says genuinely. All she wants is for her friends to be reunited already. She believes that the two are soulmates. "I get out in three months from my six months left and Lorna here will get out when she goes to labor which is roughly in two months." Nicky says informing Piper.

"That is awesome you guys!" Piper whisper shouts to them. They ate their dinner and returned to their bunks. "We should have double dates when we get out!" Piper says excitedly. Both women agreed. They finished their dinner after talking about anything and everything especially stuff they would do together when they get out.

They went back to their bunks and slept right away that night knowing that they were getting out sooner or later.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alex woke up on a Thursday morning. She was looking forward to seeing Piper on Saturday. She agreed to buy the commercial lot for the café already and so the turnover of the title will happen the next week. She decided to walk on her way home from the commercial lot. On her way home, she passed by a pet store. She peeped through the glass window and saw various pets. There were fishes, cats, dogs, hamsters, and guinea pigs. She decided to go inside just to look and see how cute the pets were. _'Keep it together, Vause. Try not to buy anything.'_

After an hour inside the shop, Alex was going out with a small French Bulldog puppy. It's a white Frenchie puppy with its ears shot up revealing a pinkish color inside it. It's very adorable which is why Alex decided to buy her. She remembered Piper wanting to buy a French Bulldog when they were travelling around the world. _'I want one, Alex.'_ Alex still remembers the way Piper said it with her Bambi eyes. _'As much as I want to buy it for us, we don't really stay in one place, babe.'_ Was her reply to Piper that time.

Alex bought all the necessities needed for taking care of a puppy. She bought food trays, training pads, body leash, bed shaped like a paw, dog fence, water tray, dog food, dog treats, and even a light blue dog bow. She decided to name the puppy after what Piper wanted to name it.

' _If we get that puppy, what would you name her?' Alex asked. 'Uhm, I don't know. Tank?' Piper says and the couple started laughing._

She started walking home with Tank in her tiny dog carrier. She was choosing between a brown puppy and Tank, she ended up choosing Tank as it was more playful than the other puppy who seemed to not mind Alex whilst petting it.

"Piper is going to love you!" Alex started talking to Tank. As if on cue her phone buzzed in her pocket. It was an unknown number and thought that it might be Piper calling. She answered the phone right away and she was right.

 _'An inmate from Litchfield Federal Prison is attempting to contact you, to accept the charges for this call, please press one.'_

Alex pressed 1.

"Hello? Pipes?" Alex answered smiling.

 _"Hi, Al! It is so nice to hear your voice."_ Piper says her voice slightly shaking because of joy.

"It's so nice to hear your voice too. How have you been doing?" Alex asks joyfully. "I miss you so much, Pipes." Alex adds sadly.

 _"I miss you too. I can't wait for you to visit this weekend! You wouldn't believe who just entered Litchfield!"_ Piper says annoyed.

"I can't wait too. I'm currently walking home right now. I assume you received my letter already. Who came in Litchfield?" Alex says almost rambling knowing that their conversation will be cut short in a while.

 _"Yes, I actually did. Polly also sent me a letter with you and Finn's picture in it. I stuck it on my bunk wall, you look so adorable!"_ Piper says giddy.

"Oh, really? I guess she took my advice then." Alex says chuckling. "I can't wait to see you on Saturday, Pipes." Alex says sincerely.

 _"I can't wait to see you too. Can you bring change so that we can buy from the snack machine and pretend like it's a short date?"_ Piper says laughing. _"Have you been sleeping okay, Al? I saw that you're still in your old apartment"_ Piper asks.

"Sure, sweetie, we'll have a small date in prison, how exciting!" Alex says sarcastically while chuckling. "Yeah I've been sleeping fine. It would be much better with you though." Alex says with sadness evident in her voice. "Have you been sleeping okay?" Alex asks.

 _"I know it is much better with me, babe. I've been sleeping well because I am looking forward to this Saturday."_ Piper says smiling thinking about her surprise for Alex. She made a mental note to call Cal or Polly to plan her surprise.

"I am looking forward to it too, babe. Wait, you haven't answered my question yet, who arrived in Litchfield?" Alex asks curiously.

 _"Oh, just your ex, Sylvie."_ Piper says annoyed.

 _'Inmate! Wrap it up!'_ Alex heard a CO from the background warn Piper.

 _"Alex, I need to go. The line is building up. I'll see you on Saturday, honey."_ Piper says rushing to say goodbye because of the CO.

"Okay, Pipes. I'll see you on Saturday. Don't get into trouble. I love you." Alex says smiling to the thought of seeing Piper on the weekend.

 _"I love you too, Al. Bye!"_ Piper concludes the call.

Alex was smiling because she finally heard Piper's voice again and she really is looking forward to seeing the blonde this Saturday. She remembered that Piper said that Sylvie was in Litchfield and it got her worried. Sylvie and she didn't close out on good terms. She dumped Sylvie for Piper and there is no regret in that. She just knows that Sylvie is a bitch and will be a total bitch to Piper. She is now wondering if Piper and Sylvie have seen each other in Litchfield.

She arrived home setting up training pads and Tank's trays. She released Tank from her dog carrier. When Tank got out, she ran puppy steps towards Alex's feet and bumping her toes as if playing with it. Alex stepped backward, and Tank followed her feet and smelled it.

"Is it stinky, girl?" Alex says chuckling. Tank looked up at her and opened his mouth with his tongue hanging out. Alex cannot resist and lifted Tank up, smelling the puppy on its head. Tank licked Alex on the cheek several times. "Tank! All right, enough, Piper will get jealous if you pull that stunt in front of her." Alex says laughing at how adorable Tank is being. "I'd have a dozen of you rather than having Amelia von Barlow as mine and Piper's 'pet human'." Alex says laughing to the memory of how annoying Linda was during the riot.

She laid down on the couch burying herself in a book. Tank was lying down on her stomach. Alex felt something warm build up on top of her until it was soaking her shirt. "Oh my gosh! Tank! I am not your toilet. I'm going to have to give you a timeout." Alex says as if scolding a child.

XXXXXXXX

Piper just finished talking to Alex and she has a wide smile on her face. She went back to her bunk before going to work. She found Lorna reading baby magazines on her bed. Lorna was looking at about a dozen of magazines.

"You look extra perky today." Lorna says in her Brooklyn accent. Piper laughs at the memory when Alex said the exact same thing during the riot.

"I just talked to Alex." Piper says smiling widely.

"I am so excited to see her this Saturday, Lorna. Have you seen her and Finn's picture?" Piper grabs the picture from her wall and shows it to Lorna.

"Yeah, hun, they look so adorable!" Lorna says almost squealing. "She looks like she's going to be a great mom." Lorna says smiling. "You're going to be a great mom too, Lorna." Piper assures the short brunette.

Piper sat on her bunk relaxing a bit. "So, what are your plans when you get out?" Piper asks curiously. Lorna's eyebrows shot up. "I mean if you don't want to talk about it it's okay." Piper says hesitating.

"No, it's okay." Lorna says smiling. "It's just that no one really asked me that question yet." Lorna says vulnerably. "Well, I love Nicky so much and I want to be with her. I'm worried on settling my divorce with Vinny." Lorna says worried.

"Well, Lorna, just do what makes you happy. You know, I thought choosing Larry will make me happy that time and, so I chose him over Alex. But, what I didn't know is that Larry didn't complete me. He didn't make me happy. I wasn't really in love with him." Piper says nonchalantly.

"How did you know that?" Lorna asks Piper questioningly. "I mean how did you know that you loved Alex and not Larry?" Lorna asks seriously wanting to know.

"I never stopped loving her even when I was with Larry. I was just scared when I first saw her again here in Litchfield because all the feelings grew clearer. I knew that I love her. That's when I felt that I'm scared. I'm scared because I am my real self in here and sometimes I do not like what I feel because it is not what people want me to feel. People keep on dictating what I should feel but in reality, I should be the one deciding on what to really feel." Piper says almost rambling. "But, I've learned a very important lesson. It is okay to be scared too because that's when you know how you truly feel." Piper assures Lorna. She knows how Lorna feels though there is a comparison of complexity between her and Alex's relationship versus Lorna and Nicky's because Lorna is now pregnant, which made everything much more complicated.

"Maybe I am scared." Lorna concludes. "Maybe I WAS scared especially when Nicky went to max. I thought she was never coming back. I blamed her but, it wasn't really her fault." Lorna says sadly. "I want a life with her, Piper." Lorna said sad smiling.

"You know Lorna, you just have to accept what's real and what's not. And now, Nicky is real." Piper says smiling at Lorna. "Hey. Remember what you said before the riot when we were eating lunch?" Piper asks Lorna. Lorna looked at Piper in the eyes and they instantly thought of the same thing.

"Love will find a way." Both women said together whilst smiling then chuckling. Piper went to Lorna's bed and gave the shorter woman a hug.

XXXXXXXX

Saturday came and both Alex and Piper were excited. Visitation is at noon and Alex was all dressed up and ready to leave her apartment. She bought a dog sling so that she can bring tank anywhere. She didn't want to leave Tank alone in the apartment and so she's bringing her to Litchfield. She knows that she isn't allowed to bring Tank inside the visitation area, but she could leave it in the room before entering the metal detectors. She thought she would ask Fischer to keep her for a while.

She had a two-hour bus ride going to Litchfield. Good thing, Tank was in her doggy diapers and, so she didn't pee on Alex again. She took out Tank on the sling and put her in her body leash so that she can walk freely. Before entering the prison entrance, she lifted Tank into her arms protectively. She saw that her former counselor Berdie Rogers was assigned at the window.

Berdie saw Alex walking towards the window so she flashed Alex a wide smile. "Hey Vause! That's a cute puppy you have there!" Berdie says smiling wide looking at Tank. "I'm afraid she has to stay here. You can't bring it in there." Berdie says apologetically.

"Can you keep her while I go inside?" Alex asks nicely. She was a bit shy because she was harsh the last time they had a counselling session.

"Of course! I'll tell her all about you and your 'pulse checking' stunt back then. What's her name?" Berdie looks at Alex teasingly. Alex blushed

"Tank." Alex chuckles. Berdie chuckles at the name too. "It's a long story." Alex shakes her head dismissingly.

Alex felt like someone was behind her, but she didn't mind it. She just thought that it was someone waiting in line to register at Berdie's window. "So, I assume you are here to visit Mrs. Piper Vause?" Berdie says smiling at Alex.

Just as Alex was about to answer, someone barged in angrily from behind, pushing Alex to get out of the way. "What? What do you mean Piper Vause? Who the hell is Piper Vause?"

 **A/N:That's it for Chapter 11**

 **Stay tuned! Sorry for the cliffhangers. Guess who!**

 **Please leave a review**


	12. Cheating on her Already?

**Chapter 12**

 **A/N: To the Guest who left a review about Taylor Schilling wanting a Frenchie and naming her Tank, Yes, I followed that thought. I also watched the video several times and the idea just came to me. Cool isn't it? :)**

 **Enjoy! I do not own anything, I just made the story :)**

"Hey! If you do that again I'm going to have to ask you to leave, sir!" Berdie says strictly.

"Oh, what nice luck I have. What are you doing here, Larry?" Alex asks uninterestingly.

"Well, I am going to get Piper back." Larry says nonchalantly.

"Oh, I'm afraid you can't anymore." Alex says proudly. "CO Berdie, Can I see my wife now?" Alex asks a bit loudly for Larry to hear.

"What? When did this happen?" Larry asked angrily.

"Since we got married, Jew-boy! Duh!" Alex answers sarcastically.

"That's not possible. She is my fiancé!" Larry answers back. Alex wasn't having any of it. She excused herself from CO Berdie and faced Larry completely while still holding Tank.

"For your information, you are her ex fucking fiancé! Literally! You fuck her best friend, decide to fall in love and when her best friend leaves you, you just suddenly decide to become the fiancé again huh? Well guess what mother fucker," Alex laughs at the literality of what she just said. "Oh my gosh I am good at words!" She laughed sarcastically some more. "Well, mother fucker, we got married two months ago. That's why her name is Piper Vause now. And as far as I know, you are not in her visitation list so, leave now!" Alex shouts a little loudly at Larry, anger rising in her.

"Well, I guess there is one way to find out!" Larry says with gritted teeth looking at Berdie as if inquiring. CO Berdie saw everything that happened. She immediately checked if Larry was in Piper's list and true enough he wasn't.

"I am sorry sir but, you have to leave the premises. You are causing a commotion to someone who will be visiting their loved ones plus, you are not in Piper Vause's list." CO Berdie says a matter-of-factly.

Larry couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Piper is now married to Alex. "I bet her parents doesn't even know about this!" Larry says whisper shouting at Alex leaning in closer to appear more intimidating.

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on that!" Alex says chuckling. Tank suddenly barked a small bark at Larry. It was a cute bark but, Tank was obviously trying to push Larry away as she started barking when Larry came closer to Alex. Larry jolted from Tank's sudden tiny barks.

"Aww how cute is that thing?" Larry says sarcastically trying to annoy Alex whilst starting to retreat to the exit door.

"It is cute!" Berdie says laughing. Alex just laughed with Berdie while Larry ended up embarrassed.

"Hey Larry!" Alex shouts at Larry who was about to exit the door. "Leave us, alone will you? And leave Polly alone too!" Alex says seriously meaning business.

Alex looks back at Berdie. "I'm sorry about that. That's just part of mine and Piper's lesbian drama. Ask Nichols about it." Alex says trying to start a joke about what happened whilst chuckling.

"I knew drama class would do you good!" Berdie says smiling widely then chuckling. "Bring her in here and then you can go in for visitation." The CO says smiling at Alex. "Thanks." Alex says sincerely.

Alex left Tank with CO Berdie in the office leaving all her accessories with the puppy. Alex went inside for the mandatory inspection. CO Bell was at the inspection area. "Looks like you'll be visiting your wife huh?" CO Bell says happily.

"No actually I'll be visiting, Taystee." Alex says eyeing CO Bell giving away her joke. Bell shook her head and just laughed at Alex. "Of course, I am seeing my wife! I miss her!" Alex says admittingly.

Alex entered the visitation room searching for the blonde woman. She scanned through the room but didn't find Piper anywhere so, she decided to sit down in one of the empty spots waiting for the love of her life.

XXXXXXXX

Piper woke up at about 10 in the morning missing breakfast. She didn't care if she missed breakfast because she will be seeing the love of her life at noon. She decided to take a show and still had a good mood despite the long shower line. She still had time to spare and, so she decided to call Polly. She wanted to thank Polly for writing to her and for the pictures of Alex and Finn that she sent. She also wanted to ask how she was because she really missed her best friend. She also planned on telling Polly about her surprise for Alex.

She dialed Polly's number and waited for her to answer. It was at the fifth ring already and she said that if reached the tenth ring she will hang up. She was waiting until the ring tone went off signaling that someone has answered the call.

 _"Oh my gosh, Piper! Piper is that you?"_ Polly asks excited and nervous at the same time. "Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" Polly asks.

"Hey, Pol. Good morning to you too." Piper says chuckling. "Well, I decided that I miss you and I want to forgive you Pol. It's not easy but, since my wife is making amends with you, might as well me too, right? You're my bitch of a best friend anyway." Piper says laughing trying to make start banter.

 _"Oh, Pipe, I'm sorry. I really miss you!"_ Polly says sincerely. _"So, you're going out in three months huh?"_ Polly asks curiously _._

"Well, that's another reason why I called Pol. I got an early release!" Piper says excitedly. "But, you can't tell Alex!" Piper says nervously.

 _"What? Why? Are you cheating on her already?"_ Polly asks shocked.

"What the fuck Polly! I am never going to cheat, we are never going to cheat on each other!" Piper says shocked at her best friend's question. "Anyway, you can't tell her because I am going to surprise her. I'll be out by the 10th of December which is a day before Alex's birthday. I need your help."

 _"Oh my god that is great news, Piper!" Polly says enthusiastically. She's glad that she can make amends with her best friend by helping her surprise Alex. Well, she knew that wasn't enough but it's a good start. Okay, so, do you want me to pick you up from there? What do you need me to do?"_ Polly asks.

"Well for starters you cannot tell Alex that I am having an early release. I know that you guys are trying to fix things and might see each other again as you two really got along but, you really cannot make a mistake of accidentally telling her or it will ruin the surprise." Piper says chuckling. "I know how you are with secrets, Pol!" Piper says a bit annoyed whilst laughing. She remembered how Polly told Larry that Alex's nipples smelled like marzipan.

 _"Okay I promise not to tell."_ Polly says enthusiastically. _"So, what can I do?" Polly asks again_

"Well, if you can convince her, set up a nice birthday party for her on the 10th. She's planning to visit me on her actual birthday. It would be nice to surprise her on the 10th. Caputo says I get out by 3pm." Piper says excitedly.

 _"Alright got it Pipe! I'll text Alex later today about it."_ Polly answers. " _Do you want me to pick you up from there?"_ Polly asks.

"No, it's okay. Tell Alex that you'll invite Cal and Neri. I'll ask them to pick me up from here and then we'll go together at your apartment or at Alex's or wherever." Piper says still thinking of a cute way to surprise her wife. Polly replies and 'okay, got it.' Then she speaks up.

 _"Hey, I need to tell you that Larry is coming after you. He doesn't know that you're married to Alex and ever since we broke up, he said that he'll pursue you again."_ Polly says trying to warn Piper.

Piper groans in annoyance. "What the hell does he want from me? I have to warn Alex." Piper says very angry and annoyed.

 _"I already did, and she can take care of herself, she's as strong as it gets! So, how are you holding up there? Is everything okay in prison?"_ Polly asks inquiringly. She knows that Piper can get in the middle of things.

"Well, remember Sylive? Alex's ex? The one who left that poop in a bag on fire in front of my doorstep? She's here and she punched me, again!" Piper says venting out to Polly.

 _"Oh my gosh! Did you tell Alex yet?"_ Polly asks.

 _'Inmate! Wrap it up!'_ Polly heard a CO from the background warn Piper.

"Yeah I told her. Pol, I should go. The line is building up. I'll call you soon! Bye!" Piper says rushing.

 _"Bye, Piper!"_ Polly ends the call.

Piper is smiling wide thinking of her upcoming surprise for Alex. She is also smiling because she's glad that she can talk to her best friend in a normal way again. She walked towards her bunk to prepare for visitation. She wants to conceal her bruised face and lips as much as possible so that she can look good for Alex and she didn't want what Sylvie did to her to be a big deal.

XXXXXXXXXX

Piper is now at her bunk preparing herself for visitation in a few minutes. She organized her thoughts on what to talk about with Alex since they are pressed for time. Visitation hours is just two hours and it might seem long, but it really is just very short. She thought she would ask Alex how it is going outside and what she did the past few days.

She looked at the clock and it was ten minutes till visitation and, so she decided to start walking towards the visitation area. She was shocked when someone pulled her inside the janitor's closet covering her mouth as if holding her hostage.

"Shut it blondie!" Stella says angrily. Piper looked at Stella angrily confused of why she was pulled in the closet. Stella attacked her neck kissing and sucking her pulse point. Piper was whimpering with pain as she was being held against the wall. "You want me, right? You don't want Vause." Stella says trying to lure Piper into her charm.

Piper tried shouting. "Heeeeeelp" Piper shouts while her mouth is covered. She was starting to feel panic rising in her chest as she remembers being held hostage during the riot.

Stella was still trying to kiss Piper, but Piper kept on getting out of the way. She bit Stella's hand. Stella was hurt by Piper's bite. Piper immediately shouted.

"HELP! HELP ME!" Trying to escape form Stella's hold. She was now crying. She was thinking of what happened during the riot, being held against her will and missing visitation with Alex. She didn't want to miss Alex's visitation.

Piper shouted again. "HELP ME! I'M BEING RAPED!" Piper shouts. Now she was crying. Stella's hand was now bleeding because of how hard Piper's bite was.

"No one can hear you!' Stella says grinning sarcastically. Suddenly the door opened.

"They're coming! Leave her now!" Sylvie whisper shouts at Stella.

"You better keep quiet about this." Stella says with gritted teeth.

"No, I will never keep quiet about this you bitch! HELP!" Piper shouts. Stella punched Piper in the ribs. Piper groaned loudly whilst in pain. Just as Stella was about to go out of the janitor's closet, CO Fischer was walking towards the door. She was thought she heard something from inside. She saw that Stella was rushing out while Piper was sitting down with hurt painted in her expression.

"Stop right there, inmate!" CO Fischer tells Stella.

"What happened here?" Fischer was standing outside the door looking at Stella but can still see Piper inside the closet. Piper pulled her shirt up to let Fischer see that her ribs was starting to bruise.

"She tried raping me and she punched me." Piper says crying.

"I'm taking you to the SHU." Fischer told Stella. Fischer has a soft spot for Piper and she knows about Piper and Alex getting married. She wasn't supposed to take anyone to SHU for that specific reason, but she thought it was grave enough to let it slip that one time.

"Are you okay, Piper?" Fischer asks. Piper shakes her head.

"I have visitation with Alex. I'm about fifteen minutes late now and I'm in great pain." Piper says crying.

"But, I can move I'll still go to visitation because I can't miss seeing my wife." Piper says who can barely stand up.

Fischer informed the COs at visitation at what happened to Piper so that they won't let Alex leave the premises yet. Piper walked slowly going to visitation with tears in her eyes.

XXXXXXX

Alex was already worried because she was waiting for about fifteen minutes now. She heard her name in one of the CO's radio transmitters. She then realized that she wasn't the only 'Vause' in there anymore. She stood up towards CO Bell who was now at the visitation desk watching over the visitation room.

"Hey. Is everything all right in there? I heard someone say 'Vause' and as far as I know that's either me or my wife." Alex asks worriedly.

"There was an incident." CO Bell says not wanting to worry Alex. Just as CO Bell was about to continue, Alex saw Piper walking in the visitation room smiling with sad eyes. She saw that Piper just cried. She also saw Piper's healing bruised face and lips.

"What the hell happened?" Alex asked worried and angry but not at Piper. Alex cupped Piper's cheeks and asked her if she was okay. Piper shook her head saying no. Alex leaned in to kiss Piper sweetly on the lips. It was all that Piper wanted and it was all what Alex ever wanted to do since she left Litchfield. Alex pulled away then hugged her tightly. Piper winced in pain. This didn't come unnoticed by Alex. The raven-haired girl slowly put up Piper's top.

Alex and Piper were oblivious to Sylvie entering the visitation room. Just as Sylvie was walking towards her visitor, Alex saw her, and her nose flared of anger thinking that Sylvie might be responsible of what happened to Piper.

"Hey, you two, not here!" CO Bell says chuckling as she sees Alex pull up Piper's top. She noticed that Alex didn't stop what she's doing and was about to tell her off until Piper faced Bell and showed the CO her bruised ribs. "Oh gosh. So, this is what happened huh?" CO Bell was shaking her head. "Don't worry now, they sent her down to SHU already." CO Bell assures the couple.

Alex was confused. She thought that If Sylvie was responsible for what happened to Piper she wouldn't be there in visitation. Piper saw the wheels turning in her wife's head and, so she leads Alex to the table and decided to tell her everything that happened. She told Alex that Sylvie tried punching her in the cafeteria but failed and punched her successfully while she was half asleep lying down her bunk. She told Alex about Red and Nicky protecting her and their family and for that Alex was thankful. Piper told her wife that Stella tried seducing her almost an attempt to raping her which is why she is late for visitation. She told Alex that Stella punched her, and that Stella and Sylvie were having a connivance with regards to hurting her or taking revenge on her.

She told Alex what happened in the janitor's closet and by this time Alex was flaring. She was angry at Stella and Sylvie. Piper squeezed her hand gently to appease her. "Enough about me, babe. I am glad to see you and I feel much better just seeing you now. How are you? What have you been up to?" Piper asks smiling.

"Good thing you asked!" Alex says smiling back at her wife. She told Piper about the house that she saw, and she wanted to get it with Piper's approval.

"If you think it's a great deal then I think you should get it!" Piper says happily.

"WE should get it." Alex says. "Remember you're leaving there too when you get out in three months!" Alex says joyfully. Piper smiles wide because she remembers that she was getting out early again.

Alex told Piper that she bought the commercial lot for the café she was thinking to start. Piper supported Alex wholeheartedly with her decisions because she knows that Alex knows how to do business. She's glad that now, Alex is using her skills in a legal manner.

"I was also thinking of buying a car." Alex tells Piper nonchalantly.

"Do we have that much money, Al?" Piper asks her wife.

"Well, I computed and I'm worth almost $3M, Pipes." Alex says proudly. Piper's eyebrows furrowed silently asking Alex to explain. Alex explained her investments and assured Piper that she isn't doing anything Illegal.

"I can help I have my grandma's inheritance in my bank." Piper says trying to help her wife with the car situation.

"We don't need it yet so keep it. If we need it, I'll ask okay?" Alex assures her wife.

"I got Tank." Alex smiles. Piper was confused.

"So, you didn't get a car, but you got a tank?" Piper asks questioningly thinking of what Alex is trying to say.

"No, babe! I got Tank! Tank! You wanted Tank, right?" Alex asks waiting for Piper to get what she's saying. When Piper still didn't get it, Alex added. "I got Tank. She's with Berdie right now coz no pets are allowed in here." Alex says shrugging then smiling.

Piper's eyes widen in joy. "Oh my god! You got a puppy, specifically a Frenchie, and you named her Tank?" Piper asks chuckling.

"Yes. I got US a puppy and named her Tank. Well, technically you named her years ago." Alex says laughing. "She peed on me, you know." Alex says annoyed whilst chuckling. Piper burst out in laughter. "Aww I want to see her so bad. "Look at that window when I leave, okay? I'll show her form the outside." Alex smiled at Piper. The blonde nodded.

"Oh, Larry was here earlier." Alex says trying to intrigue Piper.

"What? Why was he here? Piper asks.

"Well he wanted to see you and introduced himself as your fiancé. So, I gave him a piece of my mind." Alex says shrugging. Piper started to chuckle. "Tank even barked at him 'coz he was being too close to me trying to intimidate me but, Tank was just so cute." Alex says laughing.

"I took him out of my visitation list anyways." Piper says nonchalantly. She didn't want anything to do with Larry and she finally realized what she really wanted, who she really wanted, and she is married to that person.

The bell rang out as visitation comes to an end. Piper was sad to say the least. She didn't want visitation to finish. She looked at Alex with fear and sad eyes. Fear for what comes ahead when she gets inside. She knows that Sylvie will take her revenge for Stella and sad eyes because she will be separated from her wife once again.

They stood up and looked at each other in the eyes lovingly. Piper wrapped her arm around Alex's neck and kissed her wife with hunger. Alex wrapped her arm around Piper's waist then pulled away for a bit, looked at Alex in the eyes and leaned in again for a passionate kiss.

"I love you. I'll call you and I'll send letters." Piper says sincerely.

"I love you too, babe." Alex hugs Piper close but not too tight so that she won't get hurt.

Alex kisses Piper's forehead gently and she saw that Sylvie was eyeing her from afar. "Wait here by the window, I'll show you Tank." Ale says lovingly. Piper squeezed her hand and followed Alex with her eyes.

Alex walked towards another table. Piper noticed that Sylvie is in the visitation room and to her direction is where Alex is headed. She tried to see what will happened.

"Alex." Sylvie whispers. Sylvie wasn't really paying attention to her companion. She was just watching Alex and Piper all along. Alex stepped closer to Sylvie and looked at her in the eye.

"You bitch better stay away from my wife. If anything, and I mean anything happens to her again during her stay, you and that motherfucking kangaroo of yours will regret it. I heard you aren't being fed, right? Well that's not the worst thing that can happen. I can make things happen. So, you better stay away from Piper. You understand?" Alex says with gritted teeth and her nose flaring. She was very angry, and she didn't want Piper to worry anymore. Sylvie nodded her head in fear.

Alex stepped away and reached for Piper to hug her one last time. They hugged, and Alex exited the room. Piper waited at the window to see Tank. She saw Alex exiting the premises with a dog sling and diapers on. Piper swore she was cute and perfect.

"Hey Tank!" Piper says from the other side of the window. Alex tried talking to the puppy and then it attacked her with puppy kisses. Alex saw Piper pouting in mock jealousy of the dog. Alex chuckled whilst still looking at Piper.

Alex saw Piper look far behind outside. She saw Piper's expression change as her mouth opened agape in shock. She was pointing at who was behind Alex who was showing her wife, Tank. Alex looked behind and saw what she didn't expect at all. She looked back at Piper with her mouth now agape and her expression meant vulnerability.

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter :)**

 **Please leave a review!**


	13. Foot-in-mouth disease, Vause!

**Chapter 13**

 **A/N:** **Here's Chapter 13 for you!**

 **Enjoy! I do not own anything, I just made the story.**

Alex didn't know what to do. She wasn't expecting all of this but, what's the point of freaking out if she knows that they were given blessings, already right? Alex looked at her wife through the window and saw Piper mouth to her "It's going to be okay." Then smiles at her. Alex responds with a weak smile. The truth was, Piper didn't expect this too.

"It's now or never, Vause." Alex mutters to herself. Alex looked behind her once again trying to meet the people approaching in the eye. She was successful as Bill and Carol saw her. She smiled weakly while still holding Tank. Bill and Carol approached Alex slowly looking at her. Alex was looking very vulnerable and shy. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Chapman. It is nice to finally meet you." Alex says extending her hand with a weak smile.

Bill and Carol were still staring at her. They cannot believe that they are meeting their daughter-in-law at that moment literally outside prison. Carol smiles timidly and pushes away Alex's hand and approached to hug the taller woman. Alex was taken aback by this gesture. She hugged Carol back and pulled away. "It's nice to finally meet you too, Alex. You can call me Carol." Carol says with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Chapman." Alex says shyly smiling while extending her hand.

Bill shakes her head saying no "It's Bill, dear." He then leaned in to hug Alex. The raven-haired girl was, again, taken aback by this. She hugged back and then pulled away.

"Well, I wasn't expecting our first ever meeting to be literally outside prison." Alex says chuckling nervously. "I was about to leave because I visited Piper. I got out last week." Alex says.

"Yeah, Cal told us that you got out last week which is why we were supposed to surprise Piper today but, I think she knows that we're here now." Bill says chuckling while waving at his daughter at the other side of the window. Alex looks at Piper and waves at her wife.

"Alex, dear, we would really like to know our daughter-in-law more but, we should be going inside now since the visit is timed." Carol says politely, and Bill agreed.

Bill was looking at Tank smiling. "I remember that Piper wanted a dog when she was young. She wanted a Frenchie named Tank." Bill says whilst laughing.

"Well, meet our dog, Tank. Bill, Tank, Tank, Bill." Alex says now confidently chuckling. Bill's eyes widened to Alex's revelation of the dog's name and caressed the top of the puppy's head.

"Well it's nice to meet you too, Tank." Bill says while petting the Frenchie.

Carol handed her cellphone to Alex. "Here, Type in your phone number and we'll call you for dinner one of these days. Where are you staying?" Carol asks while watching Alex type in her number.

"I'm staying at my apartment in Queens but, I am going to buy our house tomorrow near the city. Piper and I talked about it earlier." Alex says smiling proudly.

Carol and Bill were impressed to say the least. They didn't expect Alex to be acting very responsible after prison. Or at least as Chapmans, they were a bit judging at the start but, Alex is acting otherwise. "We better get going inside. We'll see you soon." Bill tells Alex.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Alex smiles sincerely. Carol and Bill went inside Litchfield to visit Piper while Alex walked going to the bus stop.

"That wasn't so bad, huh?" Alex talks to Tank. Tank just looks at Alex with cute eyes. They rode the bus going to her apartment looking forward to buying the house the next day. Alex thought that while waiting for Piper, she had something to put her mind on to.

XXXXXXXX

Alex got home after two hours. She noticed that it was still early, so she decided to take Tank for a walk. She texted Patty if they can meet up about the house and is currently waiting for her reply. Her phone buzzed, and she noticed that she got a text message from Polly.

Fr Polly:

 _Hey, Alex, do you want to come over for dinner? Pete is here, and he wants to meet you. :)_

 _I told him all about you and Piper so he kind of knows you through that._

To Polly:

 _Sure! That would be great. Can I bring a friend? *dog emoji*_

 _Well, I hope you didn't leave out telling him the good things too. Lol._

Alex put her phone down on the table and grabbed a book. She was glad that she is getting along well with Polly. She settled herself down on the couch while letting Tank roam around the house. She set up training pads for Tank to potty train him with. She also bought a ball for them to play catch with. She wasn't even half the page of the book she started reading when her phone buzzed again.

Fr Polly:

 _Oh my gosh. You bought a dog? Yeah you can bring it along as long as it doesn't pee all over my house. *blind monkey emoji*_

 _Yeah don't worry. I think you'll get along well with Pete. You go along well with my son anyways._

To Polly:

 _Don't worry I have puppy diapers. *baby and dog emoji* What time should I be there?_

 _Yeah, I got along well with you too. *shocked face and laughing emoji* I visited Piper earlier and saw Larry._

Fr Polly:

 _Aww it's obvious how you want a baby already. Really? Doggie diapers? *laughing with tears emoji*_

 _Be here by 6. Tell me all about it later._

Alex was laughing with her and Polly's slight banter through text. She was excited to meet Pete because she wants to get along well with Piper's friends and family. She didn't have any family anyway. Remembering that made her a bit sad. She suddenly thought of Diane.

Alex didn't visit Diane yet. She promised herself that she will visit Diane's grave when Piper gets out. She wants to introduce Piper as her wife already even though Diane met Piper once when they were travelling together. She will never forget the day that her mom said _"Don't ever let go of her, hun. You never brought anyone here to meet me. She must be special."_ Alex smiles at the memory. She is proud that she'll introduce Piper in three months to her mom's grave as her wife.

Alex resumed reading her book while waiting for it to hit 5pm. She decided she'd bring wine at Polly's in exchange for dinner that they'll prepare. Patty replied and told Alex to drop by the next day for the official turnover of the house. Alex was happy to say the least. The house is a step for them in starting a family.

XXXXXXX

Back at Litchfield's visitation, Piper was actually surprised that her parents came to visit her. She hugged her parents to greet them then she leads them to an empty table. "It's so nice to see you both." Piper says genuinely. "Not that I don't want to see you but, what do I owe the pleasure of your surprise visit?" Piper says chuckling.

"Well, honey, it's been a week since Alex left and we thought you might be sad or lonely in here. We were actually going to ask you when is the best time to meet Alex. After you get out or while you're in here but, it seems like we already kind of met her." Bill says chuckling at what happened earlier. Carol and Piper followed suit.

"Well, good thing you didn't come here earlier. Alex had to deal with Larry in the entrance. She said Larry is claiming me still as his fiancée." Piper says annoyed shaking her head.

"Doesn't he know that you are now married to Alex?" Carol asks. Piper shakes her head saying no.

"I think Alex will make a way for him to remember that I'm now married." Piper says laughing at the things her wife can do.

"Alex is nervous in meeting you guys. She didn't want to appear as a former drug importing ex-convict in front of you guys, but she is trying her best to live a normal life right now. She promised me that she will never go back to her illegal ways because she wants to build a family with me. Well we want to build a family which is why we'll try a procedure so one of us can carry and maybe start a family as soon as possible after I get out." Piper says smiling.

"That's great honey. We will be here to support you all the way. And Alex better not go back to her old ways." Carol says sternly.

"She seems like a nice woman." Bill says sincerely referring to their earlier meet up with Alex. "And she bought you your dog, Piper! Tank!" Bill says laughing.

"Apparently she's also going to purchase our house and she already purchased a lot for the café." Piper says proud of Alex.

Bill and Carol showed confused faces inquiring what Piper means about the café. "Alex wants to build a café/bookstore as a start-up business. We both like books and coffee. She even wants to turn it into a small restaurant. I guess we'll see what it will lead to." Piper explains.

"Are you sure she's not back doing her illegal ways? Where did she get all the money?" Carol asks with her foot-in-mouth disease. Piper rolls her eyes.

"Well, unlike her previous colleagues, Alex is not that stupid. She invested half of her earnings in banks and companies that are not connected to the cartel. She invested them so that she can give back to her mom, Diane, who worked three jobs just to provide her with food, clothing and shelter." Piper says sadly. Her parents just stared at her signaling for her to continue.

"But… her mom died… And that's when I left her alone in Paris." Piper says now looking down with her tears pooling from her eyes. Carol and Bill's mouths were agape. They realized that what Piper and Alex have is something else deeper than what meets the eye. There is a special and deep connection that after years of separation and road blocks, they never stopped loving each other.

"Honey, you never stopped loving her." Carol says, not asks. Piper's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You never stopped loving her. Now I know that's what I saw. Even when you were with Larry." Carol chuckles realization coming into her. "I'm sorry I was in denial back when you said you had a girlfriend. She was your girlfriend at that time, right? Or is it a different one?" Carol asks nervously with slight tears in her eyes. Piper nodded with tears going down her eyes while chuckling.

"Yeah, I was talking about her that time." Piper continues.

"What a smart woman, she is." Bill says chuckling.

"She may have a tough exterior but, she is really vulnerable inside. She doesn't have anyone left. She only has me." Piper admits sadly.

"Well, she has us now too. Okay?" Bill assures her daughter. Bill realized with this that the love between Piper and Alex is genuine. It is not just because they are attracted to each other, but it is because they have an eternal connection.

"Well, enough about Alex. She might run out of what to tell you if I tell you everything about her." Piper says laughing.

Piper, Bill and Carol talked about anything and everything. Piper told her parents that she was getting out on the 10th of December and her plans of surprising Alex. The Chapmans were glad that their daughter is going out sooner and they agreed to stay quiet about it. Piper left out the fact that she was almost raped and was punched earlier because she didn't want her parents to worry.

Once again, the bell rang off signaling for the visitation hours to end. They hugged each other and bid each other goodbye. The older Chapmans left, and Piper exited the visitation room with a smile on her face. Piper was so thankful that her parents were very supportive, and she thinks that knowing more about Alex helped them understand their love for each other.

Piper went straight to work after visitation hours with a smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex bought a bottle of wine to bring to Polly's and prepared what she needs for Tank. She took a cab going to Polly's and mentally made a note that she needs to buy a car. They have decided to buy a Range Rover Velar. She thought that it is cool and might be what they need when starting a family.

Alex arrived at Polly's apartment ten minutes before 6pm. She put Tank down on his leash with his diapers on. She knocked at the door three times. This time, she is sure that she's at the right place. The door swung open as Polly greets Alex. Polly's attention was captured by the white French Bulldog puppy.

"Oh my gosh! She's adorable! Let me guess her name!" Polly says excitedly. Alex's eyebrows shut up signaling for Polly to continue. "Tank!" Polly shouts.

"Oh, I guess this is Piper's dream dog huh? Even Bill told me that Piper wanted to name her dog Tank." Alex says chuckling nonchalantly. Polly's eyes widened in what Alex said.

"You saw Bill?" Polly asks shocked while gesturing for Alex to come in. Finn was sitting down on the floor playing with his toys.

They sat on the living room. Alex let Tank roam around and play with Finn. Alex told Polly all about her visitation which happened earlier that afternoon. She told Polly everything from the start. About Larry, Stella, Sylvie, and seeing Bill and Carol.

"Wow Alex, that's a lot you've been through today." Polly says chuckling. Pete walks in the living room

"Hey mate! You must be the one and only Alex Vause." Pete says in his Australian accent stretching his hand. Alex stands up to shake Pete's hand.

"And you must be Pete." Alex says laughing.

"So, you saw that mother fucking asshole earlier huh? Sorry I overheard." Pete says annoyed pertaining to Larry. "Well, at least we have something in common." Pete says winking at Alex. The raven-haired woman picked up easily on what Pete means and, so she burst out in laughter. She shakes her head.

"Fucking Larry huh?" Alex says laughing but, still annoyed at Larry. Polly rolled her eyes on Alex and Pete getting along easily. She wished that Piper is there but, she is really glad to be spending time with her best friend's wife.

They sat down on the dinner table and ate dinner. "So, Alex, I know that Piper wouldn't be out yet on your birthday. Do you maybe want to celebrate your birthday with us? Or do you have other plans? Polly asks trying to be careful about the subject.

"I'll be visiting Piper that day. I want to see her on my birthday so that's about it." Alex says nonchalantly trying to hide her sadness but failed.

"Well if you want, we can celebrate the day before. On the 10th of December maybe? So that you can have your actual birthday all to yourself and with Piper?" Polly suggests. What Alex didn't know is Polly actually meant Alex and her wife to be together since Piper will be out that day.

"Hmmm sounds good to me. We can do it in our place. I'll be moving in the house by next week. I'll invite Cal, Neri, Bill and Carol too. That is if they want to come." Alex says fidgeting with her glasses. This didn't come unnoticed by Polly and, so she tried to ease the tension.

"I'm sure they would love to come, Alex." Polly smiles at Alex assuring Alex while feeding Finn with mashed pumpkin.

"I'll bring beer!" Pete says in his Australian accent.

They ate dinner and talked some more. Polly and Pete knew little by little more about Alex. Polly could see that Alex isn't really the type of person who opens easily but, she can see that Alex is trying. She appreciates how Alex is trying for her wife and, so she respects Alex more than ever.

XXXXXXXX

 _1 week later_

Alex hired someone to start renovating the coffee shop. She was told that it can start operations by the next week. She already had a name for it and she hope that Piper will like it. She let Tank loose inside the coffee shop. She grew closer to the puppy every single day, teaching her tricks and training her properly.

She interviewed people and none of them was up to her standards until one person came in for the interview. She was inside the office of the coffee shop, which was already set up, when the woman came in. Alex was busy sorting more resumes, so she was looking down on her desk. "Have a seat." Alex says not looking up.

"Oh my gosh!" the girl said in shock. Alex looked up and then her eyes widened.

XXXXXXXX

Piper, Nicky Lorna, Cindy, Suzanne, and Red were sat in one table for lunch. Piper was, as usual, in front of Nicky and Lorna. "Your baby bump got bigger after a week, Lorna. You sure those aren't twins?" Piper says.

"Foot-in-mouth disease, Vause!" Nicky tells Piper annoyed.

"No hun, it's okay. I also think my bump got heavier. Maybe they're triplets." Lorna was trying to scare Nicky. The shorter women talked about Nicky adopting Lorna's children and them getting married after settling Lorna's divorce with Vinny.

Nicky's eyes widened in shock. "Triplets?" Nicky asks nervously. Piper and Lorna burst out in laughter.

"If you get triplets, one should be named after me and the other after Alex. And then if Alex and I have twins, we name one after you." Piper says to Nicky jokingly then laughs. What Piper didn't know is that Nicky considered what she said.

"I can't wait to get out of here. Hopefully Taystee doesn't get back into trouble just to land in here again." Cindy says nonchalantly. Taystee got out a day ago. She's one of the lucky ones given advanced release. Piper heard this and made a mental note to tell Alex to try helping Taystee out if she finds her.

She realized that Taystee deserves a home and a family but, sadly Taystee didn't really have those anymore. _"Well, some of us ain't got a home outside. This is my home and imma fight for it!"_ Piper remembers Taystee saying those words during the riot. She wanted to help Taystee out because she knows that deep down inside, Taystee has a heart of gold. She saw it especially when Poussey died on the cafeteria floor.

"Hey, what are you going to do when you get out?" Piper asks Lorna and Nicky curiously. The shorter girls shrug. Piper was thinking of asking if they want to work for Alex's cafe just until they find the jobs they really want to do. Piper thought that if they get out of prison, she didn't want to be disconnected with her friends. She realized that Alex and she made some real friends inside prison. She promised herself that she wouldn't cut off her friends from Litchfield. "Maybe you want to work at Alex's café for the meantime when you get out?" Piper asks shyly. Alex and she has been exchanging letters and she has been calling Alex. The raven-haired woman told Piper that she was currently interviewing potential people for the café and she was having a hard time.

"Of course! We would love to! I mean who else would give us a job outside knowing that we're ex-cons?" Nicky says excitedly. "Nobody gives a shit about ex-cons." Nicky adds sadly. Lorna comforts Nicky massaging her arm up and down. Piper felt bad because that's what Alex told her when Alex was visiting Piper after their trial in Chicago. She remembered Alex saying the same thing.

They ate their lunch and talked more about getting out of prison.

XXXXXXXX

Back at the café, Alex was surprised.

"Oh my gosh! Taystee? How did you? When did you get out?" Alex asks Taystee smiling but still wondering.

"I found your flyer and I wanted to apply for the job." Taystee said vulnerably. Alex stood up and walked towards Taystee. She didn't really show affection easily, but she was just grateful that she saw someone from Litchfield. She hugged Taystee briefly.

"It is good to see you." Alex says sincerely. She saw Taystee's leadership during the riot, she worked with her in the library and she knows that Taystee is smart so, she came up with an immediate decision. "You're hired." Alex says nonchalantly.

"What?" Taystee asks shocked.

"I said you're hired." Alex chuckles. Taystee attacks Alex with a brief hug. Alex was taken aback but chuckles.

"I've been looking at over ten resumes today and none of them was really up to par. And I know you like books." Alex says smiling. "Where do you live?" Alex asks. Taystee looked down on her feet.

"I just got out yesterday, actually." She admits shyly. Alex knew exactly what was happening. She remembered Taystee during the riot. _"Well, some of us ain't got a home outside. This is my home and imma fight for it!"_

"Do you have a place to stay? Have you even slept already?" Alex asks concerned. Taystee shakes her head.

"I slept on a bench in central park." Taystee says chuckling. "I don't really have family out here, you know but, don't worry I'll find a home soon." Taystee says assuring Alex.

"You know what? You can stay in my old apartment." Alex says nonchalantly "I'm moving in our new house. Tomorrow anyways so, you might have to sleep on the couch tonight and tomorrow it's all yours." Alex informs Taystee. Taystee shakes her head.

"No. I can't do that that's too much. You can't just give me those." Taystee says. "I can pay rent, or I can even help you out move in your new house." Taystee assures Alex. Alex chuckles.

"Okay fine. If that makes you feel better, then okay." Alex smiles at Taystee.

Alex walks towards her desk grabbing a brown to-go bag. "Here. Eat this. Sorry if your first meal outside of prison is just a bagel with cream cheese." Alex says chuckling while handing Taystee the brown bag.

"I'd take anything, yo!" Taystee chuckles. Alex sat back down on her chair gesturing for Taystee to sit down on one of the chairs too.

"So, you got an early release huh? Good for you." Alex says smiling. "Yeah almost everyone did because they're adding more inmates in Litchfield and Mr. C didn't want more costs. He says inmates are costly." Taystee says her mouth full of bagel.

"Oh, I wish Piper had an early release too." Alex says sadly. Taystee just shrugs. Piper told her about the surprise and she thought that she shouldn't tell Alex about Piper's early release

"I have to look for two more people to work for this café. This is the hard part and it's funny because in my previous job, I used to sniff women to turn into mules and so I know how to read them. I am good at reading people. Now that I'm doing it for mine and Piper's café, I still am good at reading people so I end up not hiring a lot because I know how they might not be good for this job." Alex says rambling whilst laughing.

"Oh god I miss my wife. She'd be better at recruiting people with these abilities." Alex says shaking her head. Taystee laughs at her.

"Don't worry, she misses you too. She even told me that she was jealous I was getting out and that I might bump into you. Well, will you look at that huh?" Taystee laughs. Alex followed suit.

Alex told Taystee what she will be doing for the café. She told her that she'll oversee the library. The books will be coming in a week after the shelves are installed and she wanted Taystee to arrange the books. While she was discussing stuff with Taystee her phone rang. "I have to take that it must be Piper." Alex smiles.

 _'An inmate from Litchfield Federal Prison is attempting to contact you, to accept the charges for this call, please press one.'_

Alex pressed 1.

"Hey, babe?" Alex says.

 _"Hey, Al. How are you doing? I miss you so much."_ Piper says with her voice hinting sadness.

"I'm okay. I'm here at the café trying to hire people." Alex says chuckling.

 _"Speaking of hiring people, Taystee got out yesterday. I don't know how but if you'll find her I think she'll be a good addition to the café since she loved books. And, I don't think she has a place to stay maybe she can stay with you?"_ Piper asks Alex shyly. Alex knows how Piper cares about everyone but, Taystee is a bit special than the others since she was Piper's bunkmate at the start.

"Done and done." Alex says proudly.

 _"What?"_ Piper exclaims asking for an explanation.

"Well, I posted flyers yesterday and apparently, she got one and went to the café. I didn't know that it was her until she spoke up." Alex says laughing at the memory. Alex extends the phone mouthing a "Say hi!" to Taystee.

"Hey Chapman! I found your wife!" Taystee says chuckling. Alex put Piper on speaker.

 _"Oh my gosh?! How? When?" Piper stutters "And it's Vause now thank you!"_ Piper says laughing at Taystee. _"Well, take care of her. Make sure she doesn't break her arm again, okay?"_ Piper says laughing. _"And tell her not to roll her eyes at me."_ She adds chuckling.

Taystee and Alex laughed because Alex did roll her eyes.

"Okay, Okay. I'll make sure I won't break my arm. Anyway, how are you?" Alex asks.

 _"I'm okay. Nicky and Lorna, says they're willing to work at our café when they get out."_ Piper says trying to lessen her wife's problems about hiring.

"Thanks for recruiting." Alex says laughing turning off speaker and raised the phone to her ear.

 _"I don't want you to be tired when I get out you know."_ Piper says with her seducing voice

"Oh no no no, Pipes. The call is recorded. We can't have phone sex, as much as I want to and Taystee is here." Alex says urgently whispering.

 _"I know, I know."_ Piper says sadly. _"I love you and I miss you so much, Alex_." Piper says sadly.

"I love you and I miss you too, Pipes." I wish you got an early release too. Alex says sadly.

 _'Wrap it up inmate!'_ A CO says.

"Wow that was too fast." Alex says annoyed.

 _"Mother fucker!"_ Piper hissed at the CO. Luckily the CO didn't catch her. _"Babe I have to go."_ Piper adds. _"I'll call you again tomorrow okay?"_ Piper assures Alex. _"I love you. Bye."_

Alex groans in frustration. "Okay. I love you too." Alex says. "Bye"

Alex concludes the call. She was frustrated that the COs were cutting the call too short. Taystee was now roaming around the coffee shop trying to explore while Alex was left alone in the office. The coffee shop is almost done. The workers were just installing the shelves for the books and the flooring for the main café. The office where they were in was already finished and, so it was functional already.

Just as Alex was scanning through the resumes again, someone walked in.

"I would like to apply for this job." The person says while holding up the flyer of the job offer. Alex was sure she has heard the voice before. She looked up and saw the person. Alex shook her head chuckling.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Alex says while shaking her head.

 **A/N:** **That's it for Chapter 13! Sorry for another cliffhanger. Who do you think it is this time?**

 **Please do leave a review. Get ready for the next Chapter!**


	14. PS I miss you so bad :(

**Chapter 14**

 **A/N:** **I do not own anything. I just made the story! :)**

"Oh my gosh. Vause?!" Brooke says shocked. "You're out already? When did you get out?" Brooke asked questioningly.

"About two weeks ago. When did you? Get out?" Alex asks.

"About a week ago." Brook says sadly. Alex can see that Soso was still sad but little by little is moving on already from her girlfriend's death. "Well I saw your flyer along Central Park and I was thinking if I can apply for the job." Brooke says nervously.

"Would you look at that!" Taystee says in a loud voice. Brooke looks behind her and sees Taystee. Her mouth was wide opened in shock.

"Oh my gosh Taystee." Brook says shocked once again. Taystee approaches the shorter woman and gives her a brief hug. They've shared a misunderstanding before but, building up the memorial library for Poussey during the riot made them fall in the same page.

"Okay now, enough with all the drama." Alex says chuckling. Taystee and Brooke followed suit. "You're hired." Alex tells Brooke right away.

"Oh, aren't you supposed to interview me first if I fit into the job? Or tell me my job description? Or teach me what to do? Or make sure I know what I'm doing?" Brooke rambles. Alex rolls her eyes in mock annoyance.

"Do you want the job or not? I would rather hire the both of you, people that somehow, I know from prison and I think has the skills to work in this café, than people who I don't know, and I have a doubt in their profiles. You like books and you like rambling, right?" Alex says laughing at Soso. Taystee burst out in laughing.

"Oh, Vause you have no idea. Sometimes she doesn't stop talking!" Taystee says still laughing. Brooke rolled her eyes but was smiling because she knows it's true and she was immediately given a job.

"So, what will I be doing? Where can I use my skills of rambling?" Brooke chuckles.

"You'll be assigned at the café and the register with another person I will hire. I want you to lure customers in with your rambling, not out. Understand?" Alex was chuckling teasingly.

Alex and Brooke never really crossed paths during prison except during the death of Poussey and the riot. Alex saw how devastated Soso was and she tried empathizing with this girl. She thought that if it happened to Piper, she wouldn't know what to do with her life anymore and, so she respects how courageous Brooke was in trying to find a job.

"Wait, you stayed at the other prison, right?" Alex asks. Brooke nodded.

"You best be knowing that Vause here is married now and be aware that we're working for her and her wife." Taystee informs Brooke. Brooke's eyebrows shot up as if inquiring.

"So, a lot happened back at Litchfield huh?" Brooke asks. "Oh my gosh! You're married? Is she who I think she is?" Brooke asks shocked chuckling. Taystee and Alex nodded whilst laughing at the younger girl's realization.

"For fucks sake, she tried trading me for a blanket!" Brooke says laughing. Alex and Taystee burst out in laughter.

"Got room for one more?" A woman walks in the café holding up the flyer.

Alex, Taystee, and Brooke's eyes were wide in shock. "Now, how did this happen?" Taystee asks loudly not believing the person they are looking at that very moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper sent out a mail to Polly with instructions about her plans for planning her surprise for Alex. She created a well-constructed plan that she made sure Alex would appreciate. She was happy about it. She made her way back to the phone area and luckily, there is no line. She picked up a phone and dialed Polly's number.

 _"Hello, Pipe?"_ Polly answers.

"Pol! It's nice to hear your voice. I sent you a mail with the instructions on what I want to happen on the 10th of December. Please please please make it happen okay?" Piper tells Polly.

 _"Yes! I will make sure of it. We are actually doing it at your house Piper. Alex is moving in tomorrow."_ Polly informs her best friend.

"Yeah, Alex told me about it. Is it true that she even invited my parents and Cal and Neri?" Piper asks curiously.

 _"She did! Yes. She really wants to impress your parents, Pipe. And I could say she's doing a decent job at it."_ Polly says chuckling.

"I know. I bet she misses her mom which is why she is trying to appreciate my parents." Piper says smiling on the phone. "I'm really excited to get out of here, Pol. I miss my wife so much, sometimes it hurts that she's not even here." Piper says sadly.

 _"Two weeks, Piper. Two more weeks."_ Polly says encouraging Piper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When did you get out? How did you get out? How are you?" Alex asks Daya curiously. She has a soft spot for this girl because during the riot, she saw that they had the same goals and wants. They just wanted to ride the riot out but unfortunately for Daya, she needed to surrender to save more people.

"I got out two weeks ago. They gave me compassionate release because I had a pneumonia for three weeks. I went to trial for Humphrey's death, but it turns out that the gun shot didn't kill him. He had a stroke from blowing bubbles in his IV drip." Daya informs everyone. "I'm glad I'm out. It's crazy as shit in there." Daya looks at them chuckling.

"I'm sorry for what we did in there." Taystee says sincerely to Daya.

"I'm sorry for my wife too. She may be a bitch sometimes, Prison has done a number on her." Alex says sincerely. Daya's head shot up to Alex's revelation.

"Your wife? Chapman? Did she get out too? A lot happened in about six months huh?" Daya says chuckling with sad eyes. "I'm happy for you, Vause." Daya assures Alex "Your wife can be a bitch sometimes but at the end of the day she's just really a privileged white girl. She didn't choose that life. She grew into it." Daya says nonchalantly.

Daya is a smart woman who can also see the lives of other people inside prison. She remembered asking Piper on how big their house is. Piper didn't mean to appear as a privileged white girl but that's how it appeared when she described her house to Daya and Lorna that time. She even remembered Piper asking her for what her panty size is.

"I've always rooted for you two anyway. Not that Stella shit." Daya says laughing. Alex shakes her head.

"Okay. Now you're hired." Alex burst out in laughter.

"What? Already?" Daya asks shocked. Alex, Taystee, and Brooke nodded.

"That's how we got the job too." Taystee and Brooke admits.

"I need you to make the coffee and serve the pastries to the customers. You'll be there behind the counter with Brooke." Alex says nonchalantly. "I know you worked in the kitchen before and maybe we can use your skills in serving food and coffee, right? The job's perfect for you!" Alex says smiling.

Alex leans down as she sees Tank approaching. "Hey girl!" She grabs Tank who walked puppy steps towards her. "Hey guys meet mine and Piper's puppy, Tank." Alex introduces Tank to everyone.

"Oh my gosh she is adorable." Brooke says petting Tank on the head.

"She's whiter than white." Taystee chuckles on her own remark.

"She's wearing diapers!" Daya chuckled sadly. She remembered her daughter Armaria.

This didn't come unnoticed by Alex and she made a mental note to ask Daya later. Alex briefed the three women on the basics about the café and their duties and responsibilities before dismissing them. Brooke and Daya went home while Alex and Taystee went to her apartment in Queens.

Alex showed Taystee the apartment and gave her the keys. She made sure that she had everything packed for her move in her new house the next day. She was excited because it is the home where Piper and she will be starting their family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _December 10_ _th_

Alex woke up at about 11am. The past two weeks have been tiring for her, she has moved in to their new house, Diane's, their café/library, is now in full operations. She told Piper that she'll name their café after Diane and Piper agreed joyfully because she knows that Alex didn't get the chance to give back to her mom and this is the only thing that she can do for her. She also bought herself a Range Rover Velar to make visitations with Piper much more convenient.

She told the blonde the past week that Taystee, Brooke and Daya are now working for them. Piper was glad that they could help provide work for people like them who doesn't have a big shot in the real world. She thought that not everyone is given as much wealth as she and Alex have and so she was happy that they are working for them.

Alex hasn't received any letters from the blonde for the past week and she haven't received calls from her either. She was looking forward to the next day wherein she will be visiting her wife for her own birthday. Little did she know about the events that would transpire that day.

She checked her phone for any messages and she didn't find any except for some business-related ones. When she was about to get up when she saw Tank approaching. Tank grew bigger over the past three weeks. If it is in human terms, Tank is now a toddler dog. He gained weight and stretched in length too. She trained Tank several things during the three weeks. She potty trained her, she taught her how to fetch and to get the daily newspaper or letters and bring it to her. She noticed that Tank was holding something in her mouth that looks like a rolled piece of paper. She grabbed it and opened it confused as to what it might be. She smiled at the familiar handwriting.

 _Good morning sleepy head!_

 _I am going to make you feel that I am there when you celebrate your birthday tonight! I can't wait to see you tomorrow too but, I won't just give you an easy way out. I wish that I could be there to celebrate with you tonight, babe._

 _I want you to look outside at the porch. I left something special for you and I hope you'll like it._

 _I love you, Alex._

 _Love,_

 _Piper xx_

Alex didn't notice that she was smiling widely while reading her wife's note. She has a lot of questions running through her head, but she decided to ask Piper tomorrow when she sees her during visitation. She was now wondering what could it be that Piper left at the porch for her. She was wearing one of Piper's old Smith tees that she kept through the years and silk pajamas. She put on a robe to avoid getting cold when she reaches the porch.

She went down the stairs and walked towards the door. She opened the door and was surprised when she saw a huge bouquet of about 50 blue roses on the porch. She remembered the time Piper gave her a blue rose when she came home from work and told her that she wanted to give Alex a blue rose because it reminds her of her blue hair tips. She smiled at the memory, leaned down to retrieve the roses. She saw that there was a note, similar to the one that Tank gave her, that was stuffed in between the roses. She went inside and closed the door behind her and then she searched for two vases to put the roses in.

"It's beautiful." Alex mutters to herself. She pulled out the note that was stuffed in between the roses and read the familiar handwriting once again.

 _Hey babe!_

 _I hope you like these. It reminds me of your blue tips back when we were travelling together. I know how we are like red state/blue state couples or how we are so much like Maria and Arnold but, one thing's for sure. We both like E.E Cummings!_

"I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)"

 _Babe, this line describes my love for you. After everything that we've been through, I realized how much I will regret if I lose you and if I don't wake up by your side. I'm glad you are my wife._

 _I hope tonight I can sleep beside you with my head on your shoulder and us just talking about anything and everything. I'm glad my family will be celebrating with you._

 _Enough of the drama, I need you to go to Diane's right now and get Poussey's favorite book._

 _I heart you, Al._

 _Love,_

 _Pipes xx_

Alex didn't notice that she has tears going down her eyes already. She didn't realize how touched she was by Piper's words. She realized how much she loves Piper as well. By reading the last line, she was confused. "What is Poussey's favorite book?" She mutters to herself. She changed, and she immediately drove to Diane's. She left Tank at home because she knew she wouldn't take long.

"Hey boss!" Days shouts happily.

"It's Alex, Daya. Not boss." Alex says then smiles.

"Where's Taystee?" Alex asks.

"Library, fixing books I guess." Brooke answers while fixing book inventories. There were several customers drinking coffee and scanning books. She found Taystee fixing one of the shelves.

"Taystee, can I ask you a question?" Alex asks seriously. Taystee grinned at Alex and smiles big at her.

"Do you know something about this? Did Piper write to you to do this?" Alex asks laughing. She's ecstatic about the fact that Piper put so much effort in her surprise for the raven-haired woman. Taystee closes her mouth and gestures closing her mouth as if it has a zipper on it. "Oh my gosh really huh?" Alex says laughing. "So, will you show me what Poussey's favorite book is?" Alex asks smiling. She wants to know what Piper must say next through the letters. She's been longing for the blonde for about a month now. She's been longing for her kiss, her hug, her touch, and even her sight. Taystee repeats the gesture just to give Alex a tough time. Alex shakes her head laughing approaching Brooke. "Hey, Soso, What's Poussey's favorite book?" Alex asks curiously.

"Alice in Wonderland" Brooke says smiling. Alex rushes to the shelves searching for that book. When she found it, she opened the book revealing another letter. She opened the letter.

 _Wow you found it! Just like how you found me in that bar sometime years ago. Just like how I found the true meaning of love through the hot and sexy lesbian who became my wife. I am so grateful that I will see you very soon. And soon, we will be able to start our little family._

 _Look for Daya and she'll give you something. You need to give that 'something' to the person who will be giving you your birthday cake tonight. I hope that you enjoy your birthday with my family tonight!_

 _I will see you soon. Advanced Happy Birthday, love._

 _Love,_

 _Pipes xx_

 _P.S. I miss you so bad. :(_

Alex found herself laughing with tears going down her eyes. It dawned on her that she will be celebrating her birthday without her wife. It was sometime ten years ago when she celebrated her birthday with Piper. She smiled at the memory of them swimming in one of the beaches in Maldives. She walked towards Daya to retrieve her 'prize' that she needs to give to the bearer of her birthday cake.

She was still tearing up while laughing. She misses her wife so bad too. She didn't realize that until she read the last line of the letter. "It's okay she'll be out soon." Daya says nonchalantly. "She really got into you huh?" Daya asks.

"I've been in love for her for more than ten years. Once I started I wasn't able to stop. Just like heroin but, my love for her is worth more than anything." Alex admits. Daya's expression changed from shocked to sadness to empathy to love.

"She'll be out soon. I promise, boss." Daya says sincerely. Alex gives her a smile.

"Can I please get my prize?" Alex asks chuckling. "I can't believe Piper set this all up." She adds shaking her head. Daya smiles and chuckles then retrieves a paper bag from under the counter. She opened the bag to peep inside. It has two burgers seared on the grill with tomato and melted cheese, on a fresh, soft, potato roll. And two milk shakes. Alex's eyes widened in surprise. "Am I supposed to eat this?" Alex asks confused. She realized that those were her and Piper's favorite burgers.

"Remember it's for the person who will bring your cake tonight so I'd rather not. If I were you." Daya says chuckling.

"Okay fine. I need to take this home, so I can put the milk shakes in the freezer. Whoever will bring my birthday cake better be special coz they'll be receiving these Shake Shack burgers. I also hope Piper told them my favorite cake. Only Diane and Piper knows that." Alex says chuckling. Daya shakes her head thinking that Alex is going to be really surprised tonight. She walked towards the exit waving goodbye to the girls. "Close up by 8pm and have dinner at home okay? You guys are invited." Alex reminds them. The girls said yes, and Alex drove back home with the Shake Shack burgers and milk shake.

XXXXXXXXX

When Alex got home, she cleaned up the place and prepared for the party. It was about 4pm and people are coming in by 6pm. She was expecting a call from Piper but, there was no call received. "Please don't be in the SHU. What did you do now, babe?" Alex talks to herself worried of the reasons why Piper hasn't called yet. She just busied herself in tidying up their house and cooking. She was cooking Bolognese lasagna because she misses Piper. This dish is just an addition to the other dishes that her visitors will bring. They decided to have a potluck birthday party so that Alex won't get tired cooking since it is her birthday celebration.

Alex stared at the Shake Shack burgers on the counter. She wondered who will be bringing her cake, but she figured it might be Cal or Polly. "I am so going to get one with Piper when she gets out. Ohh, those grilled onions and melted cheese" Alex thought of it while closing her eyes imagining the taste of the burger. She laughs afterwards thinking she was silly.

It was 5pm when she finished preparing everything. She prepared the Bolognese lasagna, she bought soda and wine, so people can choose and she bought a bottle of bourbon because she knows that Bill loves drinking bourbon neat. Carol and Bill invited Alex for dinner one night and Alex accepted the invitation but, since she got invited the week she just moved in their new house, she asked the Chapmans if they wanted to have dinner at her and Piper's house instead. They agreed and enjoyed dinner with Alex.

They learned more about Alex's life. About her dad who was a famous rock star but, didn't really care at all. Even if it is hard, she also talked to them about how she got into the drug cartel. Alex apologized almost the whole night for bringing Piper into prison. Carol and Bill accepted her apology and then they went off from there. They were comfortable with each other to say the least.

Bill felt bad because he has judged Alex before. He felt bad that Alex didn't have a father who supported her. He learned that Diane worked three jobs just to give Alex food, clothing and shelter. Now, he understands that Alex joined the cartel because she is in desperate need of money until she drowned in the drug ring.

Carol, on the other hand, felt guilty for dictating the life that she wants for Piper. She realized that the more they control and manipulate the life that they want for their children, the more that they do the opposite. When she heard of Diane's heroics as a mother, she felt jealous that she wasn't the same way to Piper or to Cal and Danny. And so, she is amazed at how Diane and Alex survived the game of life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was fifteen minutes to 3pm and Piper is now saying her goodbyes to the inmates. They had a mini going away party for Piper in the rec room. Nicky convinced Caputo to allow them to use an instant polaroid camera for Piper's last half an hour in Litchfield. Nicky's purpose for it is really for Alex so that they can take pictures and write short messages for her.

They took pictures and wrote messages on the developed pictures. "Take care of yourself and of your wife out there. I will see you in a year. Don't you get married again without me." Red says in her thick Russian accent but has a motherly tone. Piper hugged Red.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me and Alex, Red. We couldn't have made it without you." Piper said pulling away with tears in her eyes.

"Heya blondie, please visit Lorna when she delivers our baby." Nicky says sadly thinking that she may not be able to visit Lorna when Lorna is having the baby already. She is already proud to call Lorna's baby as her own.

"Will do, Nick." Piper assures Nicky hugging her. "Give this to Vause from me and Lorna and wish her a happy birthday from us." Nicky tells Piper. Lorna approached Piper with a hug.

"We'll see you outside, hun. Please tell Alex a happy birthday from us. And you two take care of each other!" Lorna says in her Brooklyn accent.

"Will do, Lorna. Thank you." Piper says with a tear rolling down her eye.

They were now in the visitation room getting ready to say goodbye to Piper. "Tell your wife we said hi!" Yoga Jones said.

"Tell mah girl Taystee we said hello!" Cindy says excitedly.

"Take care. Once you get out, do not look back." Red says with tears in her eyes.

"Take care, Vause. We love you. And we'll see you soon." Nicky says sadly. Lorna tries to comfort Nicky but failed as she was crying too. They formed a special bond in prison that nobody could ever break. Piper hugged the girls and kissed Lorna and Nicky on their foreheads.

"I love you guys. I'll see you when you guys get out okay? If you need a lift from here, just call me okay? We'll send letters and call us, okay?" Piper says now walking towards the exit area.

Everyone was waving goodbye through the window. Piper was greeted by Cal from the outside of prison. Piper waved her last goodbye to her friends inside and blew a kiss for all of them.

"Welcome to your freedom, sis!" Cal says with open arms waiting for Piper to hug him. Piper attacked Cal with a tight hug then pulled away. "Let's go? Your wife is waiting for the party to get started." Cal chuckles.

"Well we need to get her birthday cake to complete the surprise. We need to stop by Dominic Ansel's Bakery in the city." Piper says smiling excitedly.

"Sis, you know that the birthday cake doesn't complete the surprise, right? It's you." Cal smiles and then chuckles once again. Piper smiles at Cal sweetly. She can't wait to see the love of her life.

They travelled for two hours from Litchfield to the city to Dominic Ansel's Bakery. Piper bought Alex's favorite cake and decided that she'd buy Alex's gift the next day. "This is it. We're about 20 minutes away, Piper!" Cal says excitedly while driving to Alex and Piper's house. Piper was nervous and excited to see her wife. She doesn't know what to expect seeing her wife's reaction that she is actually there.

"I guess I'll find out later." Piper whispers to herself.

XXXXXXX

It was 10 minutes before 6pm and visitors started coming in. Polly, Pete and Finn got there first. They greeted Alex with a hug wishing her a happy birthday. Finn hugged Alex's leg. Finn is a smart one-year old and he can mumble things such as 'mama', 'dada', and what Polly cannot believe is he started trying to say 'Awix'. Alex spends time with Finn when she can. Especially when Polly and Pete needs 'alone time' she'd happily baby sit Finn and teach her how to say 'Alex'. Luckily for Alex, 'awix' is the closest thing to her name.

Tank licks Finn on his face which Finn loved. Finn got along with Tank too since he is staying with Alex, he also found a friend in Tank. Alex lifted Finn and kissed him on his head. "Finn, give Alex her birthday cake." Polly says sweetly. Finn extends his hand giving Alex a very small almost small as a cupcake birthday cake with one candle poked on the center. It was a mini strawberry shortcake.

"Thank you Finny" Alex looks at Finn tickling him. He chuckles. "So, am I supposed to give him the Shake Shack burgers?" Alex says laughing whilst eyeing Polly. Polly closed her lips and gestured closing her mouth with a zipper. "Oh, so it's like that now huh?" Alex says chuckling while shaking her head then smiled sadly at Polly. "She hasn't called yet today, Pol." Alex admitted sadly. "Did she call you?" Alex asks. Polly shakes her head. "I'm worried that she might be in the SHU." Alex admits to Polly worriedly. Polly wanted to tell Alex about the surprise already because she feels bad about what Alex is thinking but, she didn't want to be the party pooper.

"Maybe she'll call later after dinner?" Polly says trying to assure Alex.

The doorbell rang once again, and it was Bill, Carol. And Neri. Alex greeted them with hugs. "Where's Cal?" Alex asked curiously.

"He just got beer and he's bringing the salmon with lemon cream sauce. They bought Carol's famous chicken casserole with herbed mashed potatoes while Polly and Pete brought beef bourguignon and garlic bread. They were just waiting for Cal to arrive so that they can start eating.

Alex looked at the people who were in her house, she thought these are the people who she'll be with for the rest of her life and she could live with that especially with a certain blonde by her side. She smiled as she remembers that in two months. Piper is being released.

It was already 15 minutes after 6pm and Cal still hasn't arrived so he decided to text Cal.

To Cal:

 _Where are you at, Cal? Make sure not to finish the beers even before you get here. *laughing emoji*_

Alex didn't expect any reply because she knows that Cal is driving. Just as she was wondering about it, her phone buzzed.

Fr Cal:

 _Haha funny! But, sorry I already did. *smug emoji*_

To Cal:

 _Hey aren't you driving? You shouldn't text and drive, Cal. You know that. Just get here safe okay?_

When she was about to press the send button, she heard the doorbell ring once again. "Oh, that's why. He's here." Alex mutters to herself walking towards the door. She saw that Pete was about to get the door, so she stopped.

"Pete! I need you here now please." Polly asks Pete urgently and harshly. "I'll get it Pete, go to Polly." Alex assures Pete.

Carol, Bill and Neri were at one couch and while Polly, Pete and Finn were at the other. They were talking to each other. "Do you think that's Piper now?" Carol whispers at Bill.

"I think that's them" Neri tells the Chapmans.

"Pete, you weren't supposed to answer the door earlier. You almost ruined the surprise!" Polly whispers at Pete annoyed at what happened then nudges Pete on the arm. "Good thing we recovered from that." Polly says nonchalantly.

Everyone was watching the door in anticipation. They knew who it was at the door. They see Alex approach the door and open it.

Alex approaches the door and stretches her hand to unlock and open with the doorknob. She pulls the door open and looks in front of her. Her mouth immediately fell open cannot believe what she's seeing.

She is seeing the most beautiful woman that she thinks ever existed. She saw those baby blues and bambi smiling eyes. She saw those dimples at the sides of Piper lips. Lips that were tugging upward to a smile. She saw that blonde hair half tied with her bangs falling on the side. She saw the beautiful woman that she married about three months ago right in front of her on their porch and not in prison. She saw her wife carrying a cake box so big it almost looked like it is very heavy.

Alex, still, cannot believe her eyes. Alex walked towards Piper trying to see if her wife is real. She tried to blink but She still is seeing her wife in front of her She tried shaking her head thinking maybe she's just hallucinating but, Piper is still in front of her and close to her. She didn't notice that she was smiling, and tears of joy were rolling down her eyes. She reached out and cupped Piper's cheek just to feel that she is real.

"Pipes." Alex says her voice barely above whisper while smiling and with tears in her eyes.

"Maybe this is a bad time to say hi. Huh?" Piper says smiling with tears of joy rolling down her eyes as well.

 **A/N:** **Okay so this is not really a cliffhanger so please don't hate me. Lol! That's it for this chapter 14.**

 **I will be updating asap, and it will be domestic Vauseman from then on with some fluff, smut, angst, and a little bit of everything.**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Should I continue, or should I end?**

 **I'd appreciate your feedback! Thanks!**


	15. HBD, Vause! Enjoy the Sex!

**Chapter 15**

 **A/N:** **I do not own anything. I just made the story. Please leave a review :)**

 **SMUT content!**

 **Survey: Who would you want to carry the baby? Alex or Piper? Please PM me or leave your answers through reviews. I'm not saying that I'll make Piper carry if majority says Piper, I just want to know everyone's opinion about it because I actually have a plan on who will carry. Thanks!**

"B… But… H… How?" Alex asked confused still feeling Piper's face if it was real. "You're not supposed to get out until the next two months, right? Di… did you get furlough? No. That's impossible." Alex shakes her head rambling. Piper chuckles. She got Alex all flustered. Piper put down the cake on the table on the porch and reached out to cup Alex's face.

"Babe, I'm here. I got an early release. I knew for a long time now and I wanted to surprise you today. I just got out. Cal picked me up this afternoon." Piper assures Alex.

Alex started crying more tears of joy not believing that Piper is out, and they can be together earlier than she was expecting. Piper leaned in to give Alex the sweetest and most loving kiss that she has given. She wanted to assure her wife through the kiss that everything will be all right and that she's there. As their lips collide, they forgot everything and everyone that is around them. Alex pulled away and leaned her forehead to Piper's and placed a kiss on the blonde's temple for one last time.

"I can't believe you're here to celebrate with me and your family." Alex says smiling.

"OUR family, Al." Piper says assuring Alex.

Cal clears his throat behind Piper. "Hey, Alex. Aren't you going to let us in? It's kind of freezing out here you know?" Cal says teasing Alex. Alex chuckled while shaking her head and moved to the side signaling for them to come in. Piper got the cake from the table and came in. Everyone saw what transpired between the spouses and was touched by it to say the least.

"Welcome home, Pipes." Alex whispers at Piper putting her hand on the small of Piper's back leading her into the house. Piper's eyes widened in awe and shock. She needs to take up her surroundings. She cannot believe that she is in her and Alex's house.

"It's beautiful, Al." Piper says taking up her surroundings.

Piper snapped back to reality by the weight of Alex's birthday cake. She handed it to Alex. "I got your favorite." Piper says smiling.

"Dominic Ansel's Chocolate Caramel Mousse cake?" Alex asks with a smirk on her face. Piped nodded. "I'll take this. So, I guess I have to give you two Shake Shack burgers and two milkshakes huh?" Alex asked teasing Piper. Piper nodded exaggeratingly.

"Yes, please! I'll follow you to the kitchen." Piper informs her wife. Alex walks towards the kitchen to put the cake on the table.

"Pipe." Polly approaches Piper shyly. "Piper, I'm sorry." Polly says nervously. Piper attacked Polly with a bone-crushing hug.

"Enough apologizing. Thanks for making this surprise happen, Pol" Piper says still hugging Polly and then pulled away. "Is that Finn?" Piper asks in awe seeing Finn play on the floor with his toys.

"Finn, this is Aunty Piper, Aunty Alex's wife." Polly talks to Finn.

"Awwiixx!" Finn says looking for Alex. Piper's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh. She said Alex's name!" Piper said shocked whilst chuckling.

"They've been spending a lot of time together, Pipe." Polly says smiling.

Piper greeted Pete and then Neri. Afterwards she came and hugged her parents. "Welcome home, Piper." Bill said putting a kiss on Piper's head.

"Honey, isn't your home nice?" Carol asks Piper. Piper nodded. They caught up for a while talking about anything and everything until Alex approached Piper while carrying Tank in hand. Piper's faced turned into pure love and excitement.

"Tank!" Piper shouts a bit loudly taking Tank into her arms from Alex's. "Oh my gosh you are so cute, girl! Did Alex take good care of you?" Piper says talking to Tank like it was a baby. Tank attacks Piper's face with dog kisses.

"Of course, I took good care of her." Alex says with a smirk. Alex leads Piper to the kitchen and hands her the Shake Shack Burgers and the milkshake. "So, are you going to eat all of these? Or are you going to share it with your wife?" Alex teases. Piper puts Tank down on the floor. Tank walked away going to Finn.

"Of course, we are sharing this. This is our burger fantasy remember before the riot we ate that nasty guilt free homemade sandwich?" Piper grimaces in the memory. Alex followed suit chuckling at the memory. Alex places a kiss on her wife's cheek and pulls her into a tight embrace.

"I love you, babe. I can't believe you're here." Alex whispers in Piper's ears.

"I love you too and I'm here now okay? I meant what I said in the letter that you read earlier. Me sleeping next to you." Piper winks squeezing Alex's hand.

They started eating dinner. Piper cannot believe how good the food was or maybe because she didn't get to eat food like those in prison. She savored every dish that was served that night. They were all seated in the family-sized dining table. Carol sat beside Piper who was beside Alex, Cal and Neri on one side while Bill sat beside Polly, who has Finn seated on a high chair in between her and Pete.

"So, when's the big outside wedding happening?" Cal asks nonchalantly over dinner. Piper and Alex looked at each other as if saying 'we still have to talk about it'.

"We still have to talk about it. As you see, I just got out prison." Piper says sarcastically at Cal.

"We want to try for a baby first." Alex says looking down at her food showing vulnerability. They have talked about starting a family even when Piper was still in prison. Piper grabbed Alex's hand from under the table and squeezed it assuring her that it was okay.

"That's great!" Polly says smiling. Alex has been telling Polly that they wanted to try for a baby as soon as Piper gets out of Litchfield. "I know that Alex is excited about it. Right, Alex?" Polly says teasing Alex. Alex shakes her head.

"Yeah, right Holly!" Alex fights back with banter.

"We would like twins." Piper says nonchalantly. Alex's eyes widened in shock. She didn't know that Piper wanted twins.

"We do?" Alex asks Piper chuckling. Piper nodded.

"Well, at least more grandbabies for us, right?" Carol says sternly not used to banters being exchanged at the dinner table. Everyone laughs and finished their dinner.

Everyone was now sitting on couches and were just talking while enjoying each other's company. It was about thirty minutes past 8pm when the doorbell rang. Alex walked towards the door knowing who to expect. She opened the door and was greeted by Taystee, Daya and Brooke.

"Hey come on in!" Alex says joyfully stepping to the side to allow the girls in.

Piper saw Taystee walk in and sprinted to the door attacking them with hugs. "Hey easy there, blondie!" Taystee says chuckling pulling away from Piper's hug.

"Cindy says 'hello to mah gurl!'" Piper copies how Cindy would say it but fails terribly. The girls laughed at this.

"Hi Dayanara. Hey. I… I'm sorry about the…" Piper apologizes. Daya waves her hand and shakes her head.

"Hey, forget about that. We're out and we're now starting out our new lives right. Prison is a bitch and it brings out our most inner bitch too." Daya says nonchalantly chuckling.

"Hey Soso, how have you been holding up?" Piper asks concerned.

"I'm getting better." Brooke says smiling.

The girls went inside. The three girls ate the left overs and caught up with each other. Piper pulled Alex on one side of the couch sitting side by side with each other with her legs draped on her wife's lap Piper pulled something out from her pocket handing them to Alex.

"These are for you." Piper says sweetly. Alex took the polaroid photos and scanned them one by one. The first photo she saw was of Nicky and Lorna. Nicky's right arm was draped around Lorna's shoulders while gesturing a 'hi' with her right hand while her left hand is on a thumb up. Lorna's eyes were closed because of laugher with her mouth slightly open that seems because of laughing at Nicky. Nicky has a wide and wild smile with her wild-hair a little bit tamer than the usual. It has a short-written message below that says _'HBD, Vause! Enjoy the sex!'_ Alex's head shot up bursting out in laughter as she reads the message that she's sure was from Nicky.

The next picture was a picture of Piper and Red. Red's left arm was draping at Piper's shoulders while Red was kissing Piper's head while her eyes are closed like a mother that will send out her daughter to college. Piper was leaning on Red smiling at the camera. Alex assumed this was taken just before she got out of the visitation area. She read the note that was written on it. _'Happiest Birthday Alex. Don't get married yet until I get out."_ Alex smiles.

"Of course, Red should be there. We've been through so much together and you know that." Alex cups Piper's face and kisses her on the cheek.

Another Picture was of Suzanne holding a Twizzlers flower as if giving it to Alex through the camera while Janae and Cindy were trying to get it from her with silly faces. Suzanne was smiling wide despite of Janae and Cindy trying to take what she's holding. _'Happy birthday, Vause. Take care of Dandelion.'_ Alex chuckles at this.

The last picture was a group picture of their random prison friends goofing around. In the picture was Yoga Jones, Big Boo, Nicky, Lorna, Gina, Anita, Norma Cindy, Janae, Suzanne, Blanca, Gloria, Flaca, Frieda, Maritza and Piper. They were all posing different goofy poses. It has a note that says ' _Enjoy married life! Enjoy your birthday!'_ Alex realized that she has built a family inside prison which she was very grateful for.

XXXXXX

It was almost 10pm and everyone started to leave. Bill and Carol left by 9pm followed by Cal and Neri. By, half past 9pm, Polly, Pete, and Finn decided to leave as well followed by the three girls.

"Thank you so much, Pol. I'll text you when I get a phone." Piper tells Polly.

"No problem Pipes." Polly says smiling at her best friend. They hugged each other goodbye and wished each other a good night. "

Enjoy tonight, mate!" Pete winks at Alex.

"Oh, get out of here Pete!" Alex shouts at Pete laughing at Pete's sexual innuendo. Alex closed and locked the door pulling Piper to the kitchen to clean up.

When they were done cleaning up and realized that they were alone in the house. Piper looks at Alex full of lust and desire. She saw Alex's eyes turned a darker shade of green. She pushed Alex onto the kitchen breakfast bar and attacked Alex's lips with a hot searing kiss full of hunger. Alex kissed back frantically feeling all parts of Piper's body. Piper pulled up Alex's top removing it then resuming their kiss.

Alex unbuttoned Piper's jeans and started pulling them down while still kissing the blonde. She switched their positions so that Piper was leaning on the breakfast bar. Piper kicked off her pants so that she was free of the garment blocking her and her wife of skin-to-skin contact. Alex pulled up Piper's top discarding it on the floor leaving Piper in just her underwear. Piper did the same and unbuttoned Alex's jeans to discard the article of clothing.

"God, I fucking missed you." Alex says breathlessly still kissing Piper frantically.

"I fucking missed you too, Al." Piper answers with heavy breaths. Alex started kissing down to Piper's neck and down to her chest. She took off Piper's bra in one swift motion. While Piper did the same on Alex. Alex attacked Piper's breasts once it was free of the garment. She sucked the nipple as if it was missed for a year. Piper moans and groans in ultimate pleasure while massaging Alex's boobs. Alex moans in the contact and was now kissing down Piper's abdomen. "Ohhh Alex." Piper moans in the contact. She is now almost over the edge thinking that Alex hasn't even gone to the part where she needed her the most. Piper's hands were roaming around Alex's body searching for something to grip on.

Alex teased Piper by sliding two of her fingers in Piper's entrance. "Oh fuck, Pipes you are so fucking wet." Alex says in her raspy voice bringing her soaked fingers into her mouth. Piper's eyes rolled in pleasure upon seeing her wife lick her fingers. Alex stopped her motions and pulled Piper. "Bedroom now." Alex says sternly.

They saw Tank in the bedroom sleeping on his puppy bed that is now getting small for him. "Sorry, girl. We might wake you up." Piper says breathlessly chuckling. Alex pushed Piper on the bed hovering on top of her. Alex wanted to tease Piper, but she was just so horny at that time she wanted to do the action right away.

Alex inserted two fingers in Piper's core. "Ahhhhh ohhh Aleeexx. That feels so good." Piper says in pleasure. "Alex positions herself on top of Piper's thighs and began grinding so she also gets pleasure from the thrusting that she makes.

"Uggggghhh." Alex moans deeply to the pleasurable sensation. Alex inserted a third finger in Piper and Piper's back arched to the pleasure.

"Ohh my god Aleeexx. Please don't stoooop! Ohhhh!" Alex thrusted harder and harder curling her fingers to hit her wife's G-spot. She grinded harder on Piper's thigh producing her own pleasurable moans.

Alex thrusted faster and faster and was caught off guard when Piper inserted three fingers in her. "Oh God! You are dripping, Alex!" Piper says catching her breath. They found their pace thrusted faster and faster.

"Ohhhh myyy Pipes, right there!" They kept on thrusting until. "Aleeex! I'm coming! I'm coming!" "Pipes, me too!"

"ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXX!" Piper screams as her orgasm takes over her.

"PIPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEERRRR!" Alex shouts back as her own pleasure takes over her. Both women were shaking after they ride out their orgasms. Alex pulls away from Piper eliciting a small moan from the blonde. Alex pulled away from Piper's fingers and positioned core on top of Pipers making sure that their clits are touching.

"I haven't even started yet, babe." Alex says with her voice full of lust.

"Jesus Fuck!" Piper says as pleasure enters her body once again. Alex is now grinding their cores together while kissing the blonde. They can feel that their cores were dripping with cum from earlier which made it hotter grinding on to each other. Piper followed Alex's pace and both women was in immense pleasure. "

Oh, Jesus, Piper" Alex moans in the sensation. They were grinding faster and harder against each other until Alex speaks out. "I'm about to come, babe."

"Oh gosh you are so fucking hot, Alex I'm coming! Aaahahhhhhhh ohhhhh!" They grinded impossibly faster that before.

"Jessuuuuss fuuuckk!" Alex shouts in pleasure. They came together just like moments ago. With them cum dripping down their legs.

Piper rolled Alex on to her back making her hover over her wife. Alex was taken aback by this. Piper went down on Alex lapping at her drippings when suddenly she positioned her core on Alex's face.

"Oh my gosh Pipes, this is so fucking hot. It was years ago since we last did this." Alex was shut down by Piper's core on her mouth. Alex lapped up Piper's drippings while Piper sucked all of Alex's. Alex started to suck Piper's clit right now producing a moan from the blonde.

"Al, I don't think I can anymore." Piper says with pleasure in her voice.

"I think you can." Alex says. Alex continued with her ministrations on Piper's clit. Sucking it and producing moans and groans from the blonde

"Ugggghhh Alexxx!" Piper moans. Piper thought of the perfect revenge and sucked Alex's clit. They were electing moans from each other as they suck in each other's cores. Piper started riding Alex's tongue. Piper was swirling her tongue inside Alex that creates pleasure for the raven-haired woman.

"OH God, Pipes DO NOT STOP!" Piper decided that she'll insert two fingers in Alex's center while sucking her clit. Alex's back arched in pleasure. "Uuughhhhh ohhhhh Pipes." Alex was moaning and shouting into Piper's core which send the vibrations into pleasurable waves within the blonde.

Piper was thrusting even faster with her fingers and her tongue. She felt that Alex's walls started trapping in her fingers and it signaled for her to take her wife over the edge. What she didn't expect is Alex inserting two fingers in her core. Piper was ready to cum right then and there because she found Alex's walls clamping onto her fingers hot.

"Alex, I'm cumming aaaaaahhhhhhh!" Alex sucked and thrusted faster.

"Me tooo! OH goshhhh!" Alex declared.

Both women came over the edge shaking with the three consecutive orgasms. It tired them out. Piper laid down beside Alex lying down on her shoulder kissing the raven-haired woman on the lips lovingly. "Happy Birthday, Al. I can't believe I'm here with you now." Piper says lovingly. Alex places a kiss on Piper's forehead.

"I'm glad you're here now, kid. I'm not going to allow you out of my side anymore." Alex says with all the love in her voice. "Be my little spoon?" Alex says. Piper adjusts her body to fit in Alex's they put the duvet over them and fell into one of the most peaceful slumbers they had since years ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The next morning, they woke up at about 8am. They had a peaceful sleep knowing that they have one another in each other's arms. It never felt so surreal for them. The first to wake up was Piper. She adjusted herself so that she was facing Alex. She caressed Alex's cheeks as if feeling if she was really out of prison and if her wife was real.

She smiled while observing her wife sleep. She didn't know that Alex is already awake, but she just closed her eyes. Piper is thinking of how to start the day with Alex. She's sure that they have a lot of questions for each other regarding how she got an early release and what happened to her during her remaining stay in prison. She also wanted to ask Alex how she has been the past month. She wanted to see Diane's, she also wanted to go to Diane's grave and she's sure that Alex would want that too. She wanted to try for a baby. She thought of a lot of things while caressing Alex's head.

"I can hear you thinking." Alex says while her eyes are still closed. Piper smiled. Alex's eyes opened, and they see each other eye to eye.

"Good morning to you too, birthday girl!" Piper says chuckling leaning in to kiss Alex on the forehead.

"Hi." Alex says shyly. She closes the gap between them and kisses Piper sweetly on the lips.

"Mmmmmm I missed that." Piper says sweetly. Piper felt that Alex was stirring and was starting to get up. "Where are you going?" Piper asks.

"Well, I'm going to make my wife some breakfast. It's her first official day out of prison, you know?" Alex says chuckling.

"But, it's your birthday I should be the one making you some breakfast!" Piper tried to complain.

"All I want for my birthday is for you to feel at home and for you to just relax. If it makes you feel better, we can go out tonight to celebrate my birthday." Alex says smiling. She walked towards their walk-in closet and grabbed an over-sized shirt. She noticed that not all of Piper's stuff were here yet. "Babe we should go and get your stuff from your parents' house." Alex tells Piper from the walk-in-closet. She wears the shirt and grabs another for the blonde to wear. Piper didn't answer so Alex decided to check before she went down to make breakfast. She saw that Piper's eyes were closed and then she chuckled. "You must be tired." Alex smiles whilst whispering. She approached Piper on the bed and leaned down to give her wife a kiss on the forehead.

Just as Alex was about to get up and make breakfast, Piper pulled her down and poking her on her sides tickling her. Alex was surprised by this because she thought Piper was asleep. "Oh my gosh, Pipes! Stop it!" Alex shouts while laughing because of Piper's attempt of tickling her.

"What did you say?" Piper is now hovering over Alex and attacking her with tickles. Alex is almost breathless with tears in her eyes because of the tickles and decided to up the ante and pushed Piper back and put her down on the bed so that she is now hovering over Piper.

"I got you now, Vause!" Alex challenges Piper. Piper's eyes widened in shock that the tables have turned. Alex started poking Piper's sides, her tummy, and her neck. She knows where Piper is most ticklish.

"Alex! Stop it!" Piper was still in a fit of laughter because of Alex's ministrations.

"What did you say? I can't hear you!" Alex says sarcastically laughing while still tickling her wife. Piper now has tears coming down her face due to laughing.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Both woman laughed for a good ten minutes then stopped.

Alex wiped her wife's tears of joy and caressed her cheeks. "You won't ever win that, you know?" Alex tells Piper while looking at her eyes lovingly still chuckling.

"I know." Piper says smiling. Piper leaned in to kiss Alex on the lips then pulls back. "Where's my breakfast?" Piper teases. Alex gets up and runs down the stairs laughing. Piper followed downstairs not wanting to miss any time away from her wife.

XXXXXXX

Piper and Alex were eating pancakes for breakfast. They talked about anything and everything. They caught up with each other. "We should go shopping today to get you clothes, phone, and groceries and then get your stuff from your parents' house. We should drop by my mom's grave too if it's okay with you." Alex says shyly. "I wanted to introduce you as my wife." Alex smiles shyly. Piper squeezes Alex's hand.

"Of course, it's okay honey. We should also pass by Diane's Café" Piper says nonchalantly.

"It's OUR café. It's just name after Diane okay?" Alex assures her wife.

"When do you like to start trying for a baby, Al?" Piper asks her wife lovingly. Alex smiles at Piper.

"Tomorrow?" Alex chuckles.

"Are you serious, Al? Isn't that too soon?" Piper asks.

"Babe, we've wasted time in prison. I feel like nothing is ever 'too soon' anymore. I mean yeah not literally tomorrow if you don't want to. Maybe next week?" Alex asks worried that Piper and she might not be on the same page. Piper stands up and sits on Alex's lap. She looked in her wife's eyes deeply.

"Okay." Piper says smiling sweetly. Piper looks at Alex's lips and leans in to give Alex a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance throughout the kiss. They felt that the kiss is starting to heat up and so Alex pulled away.

"Pipes, we need to go if we want to be productive today." Alex says chuckling. Piper rolls her eyes in mock annoyance.

"Okay fine. I'll race you to the showers." Piper says and running towards their room upstairs. Alex laughs and followed suit.

XXXXXXXX

They showered together and Piper pleased Alex. She kept up with her vow that Alex will love shower sex again. Piper made Alex cum twice while Alex made Piper scream her name three times.

"I still win." Alex says boastfully. Piper punches her arm a little hard and Alex grimaced in pain. They were now dressing up in front of their bed. Alex stopped moving as she holds her arm after being in pain because of Piper's punch.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry, Al!" Piper says panicking as she remembered that was the arm that Piscatella snapped.

Alex saw Piper's expression and looked at her wife in the eye blankly. When she was sure that her wife was vulnerable, she attacked Piper with tickles and pushed her on the bed hovering over Piper.

"You're punching me now huh? I will kill you with tickles for that, babe!" Alex says playfully tickling Piper in all her weak spots. Piper chuckles and bursts out laughing in Alex's ministrations until she was crying 'uncle'. Alex now stopped tickling her and attacked her with kisses on her face. "I love you, Pipes." Alex is now looking in Piper's eyes sincerely.

"I love you too, sap!" Piper chuckles but places a kiss on Alex's temple.

They finally finished dressing up and went to get Tank. They were going shopping for Piper's needs that afternoon.

"So, you are going to get new clothes, a phone, a laptop, and we are going to get groceries for our home. And then we will visit Diane's grave and visit Diane's, our café. And if we have time remaining, we will go and get your stuff from Bill and Carol's." Alex ran through their plan for the day.

"Sounds like a plan." Piper smiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper went to get a phone and a laptop that is like Alex's. She just bought cases that are different from Alex's so that they can tell the difference. They went clothes shopping as well. They are now currently in the grocery store pushing a cart in each aisle taking their time.

"Did you ever see yourself do this ever?" Piper asks Alex seriously.

"Doing what?" Alex responds, grabbing a bag of Flaming hot Cheetos.

"Doing this. Being married with me and buying groceries with me." Piper says a bit shyly.

Alex chuckles to Piper's uneasiness. "I've never seen myself doing this before. Especially when I was in the cartel. That was all that I wanted." Alex says closing her eyes reimagining how it was like to be working with all the thrill. Piper's eyes widened in fear that Alex didn't really want any of these, but her thoughts were stopped when Alex spoke out again. "But, when I met you, I realized that the thrill isn't everything. I realized that I wanted these with you." Alex gestured everywhere then continued. "Even if I had other girlfriends before, it was you that I was longing for. Even if I had sex with other women, it was with you who I wanted to have sex with. I never loved anyone else, Piper." Alex says nonchalantly. "And I never expected that I will be walking inside the grocery store with my wife and our dog." Alex finishes chuckling. Piper chuckled. Her heart fluttered with what Alex said and gave Alex a soft kiss on the lips.

"I've never told you that I never really stopped thinking of you even if I tried." Piper says shyly grabbing a bag of Taki's. She is holding Tank's leash.

"I know." Alex says smirking. Piper's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean 'you know'?" Piper asks curiously. "I know that I am 'still in your brain' all throughout the years even if you were with Larry. And did he seriously get a Kool Aid man as his tattoo? Who the fuck would get a tattoo like that?" Alex is now chuckling. Piper's eyes widened in realization of what Alex is talking about.

"Oh my god, Alex! So, you received that voice mail? Why didn't you tell me?" Piper asks shocked.

"Well, maybe 'coz I was scared." Alex says looking away from her wife. They were now at the cereal aisle. Alex grabbed Fruit Loops for her and Honey Nut Chex for Piper. "I was scared because before you called, that's when I said your name to the feds and from then on, I regretted my whole existence because I realized that after I said your name, I was still mad at you and I was still hurt by you but, I still love you. And I hated myself for that and I'm sorry." Alex looks at Piper. Piper caught the tear escaping from Alex's eyes with her thumb.

Piper cupped Alex's cheeks. "Hey. What's done is done, right?" Piper assures Alex. "What's important is now." Piper tells Alex while caressing her face. "And yes. He really got that tattoo on his right butt cheek!" Piper says whispering at Alex. The two women burst out in laughter. They continued walking and grabbing stuff until they reached the juice section.

They were walking towards the middle of the aisle looking for Piper's favorite lemon juice. Tank suddenly barked and growled. A trait that Tank didn't really do. "Hey girl, take it easy." Alex pets Tank to calm him down. Piper looked at what Tank is barking at but couldn't see anything except for random people.

"Maybe she's not used to seeing a lot of people, Al." Piper says trying to figure out what got Tank agitated.

"I doubt it. I always take her to walks in parks with a lot of people and she loves it." Alex says nonchalantly.

They walked straight to the powdered drinks section Tank barked once again confusing the two women. "Tank. What the hell is going on with you?" Piper asks Tank reaching down to pet him, trying to appease him. Alex is looking in front of them and chuckling.

"Babe, I think I know now." Alex says chuckling.

"What?" Piper asks.

"No, not 'what'. It's a 'who'." Alex says, and she continues chuckling. Piper stands up and intertwines her hand to Alex's. She saw who Alex was talking about. The two women looked at each other and burst out laughing. Tank continued growling.

The person was kneeling to look at something from the shelf below. Tank was inches away from the person and reached out to pet Tank. Tank was still growling.

"Oh, your dog is so adorable." The person looked up at Piper and Alex. The person's eyes widened.

 **A/N:** **So, who do you think is this mystery person?**

 **That's it for this chapter 15! I hope you guys enjoyed it. :)**

 **I will be uploading the next one asap!**


	16. Do I Look Wet to You?

**Chapter 16**

 **A/N:** **I do not own anything. I just made the story.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

Piper and Alex stared at the person with wide eyes as well. The person stood up looking at them. "I knew I've seen that dog from somewhere." Larry says annoyed.

"Clearly she's seen you from somewhere too." Alex says with a serious expression grabbing Tank's leash from Piper.

"What? Are you getting Kool-Aid, now? Is your Kool-Aid man not satisfying your thirst?" Alex asks Larry. Piper stifles laughter from remembering what she told her wife earlier about Larry's tattoo. Larry rolled his eyes annoyed at Alex's remark.

"Piper, you're out." Larry looks at Piper in the eye seriously. "Can we talk?" Larry asks. Piper's eyebrows furrowed. Her face was annoyed and so as Alex's.

"You can say whatever you want to say to me right now, in front of my wife." Piper says nonchalantly, releasing Alex's hand and puts her hand at the small of her wife's back. Tank suddenly barks. "And our dog." Piper adds and Alex chuckles.

"Piper, maybe we can get back together. I'm sorry for what I did with Polly. I guess I just missed you at that time." Larry says looking at Piper's eyes. Piper and Alex's expressions cannot be painted. It is a mixture of disgust, annoyance, and more disgust.

"What makes you think she'll get back together with you? We're married. I told you before and she's telling you now. Do you not know what 'wife' means?" Alex bursts out in anger.

"Babe, I got this." Piper whispers to Alex while rubbing her back to appease her.

"You listen to me Larry. I am not, I mean never, getting back together with an asshole like you. I am now happily married with Alex." Piper says while raising her left hand showing her wedding band. "You made me look like a thing to talk about at a yuppie cocktail party for fucks sake!" Piper is now fuming with anger. "And then, you decided to fuck my best friend." Piper says a matter-of-factly annoyed.

"We can get back together, Pipes. You don't need to be with this bitch." Larry says pointing at Alex. "She put you in prison and she's a drug dealer!" Larry tried convincing Piper his voice now almost shouting gaining attention from other shoppers. Piper's demeanor changed when she heard Larry say all those terrible things about her wife. She saw red and rushed towards Larry pushing him down the floor.

"Don't you ever talk about her that way, ever! First, she is not a bitch and second she is not a drug dealer she WAS an importer." Piper clarifies, and Alex's eyebrows raised as her eyes looked up thinking if Piper used the right term and then nodding in approval afterwards. "And lastly, that's why we went to prison and now that we're out, we did our time and we move on and not do those stupid mistakes again. For the record, I carried a suitcase full of drug money which doesn't make me any less than anyone coz I did my time too. YOU are more likely to be worthless because of your motherfucking attitude!" Piper finishes out of breath because of anger.

"Leave them alone dude. They're married." A shopper who passed by told Larry as if it was the most natural thing. Alex chuckled at this and started pushing the cart to move past Larry bringing Tank still holding Tank's leash. Tank was growling and barking at Larry again. Piper, Alex and Tank walked passed Larry.

"Fucking dyke" Larry muttered to himself. "We're not done yet, you'll see." He continued whispering to himself and left the store.

"Are you okay?" Piper asks Alex while rubbing her back. Alex nodded.

"Thanks." The raven-haired woman smiled.

"For what?" Piper asks confused.

"For standing up for me in front of Larry." Alex says shyly. Piper looked at Alex lovingly. She realized that this was a new side of Alex. She was now allowed to enter that zone in all of Alex's entirety. Piper smiled and caressed the small of Alex's back.

"Wow, this is a new side of you, Al. I'm glad you're letting me in." Piper says smiling sweetly.

"I guess this is what marriage can do to me." Both women chuckled. Piper rubbed Alex's cheek sweetly. They continued shopping throughout the store and finished in no time. They paid for their groceries and headed to their car. Alex drove going to the cemetery.

XXXXXXXX

Alex and Piper were walking hand in hand towards Diane's grave. Piper was holding on to Tank's leash. They found Diane's headstone in no time. They saw that there was a pot of flowers beside Diane's headstone that was about three days old. "I guess my aunt visited her." Alex says thinking. Piper sat down on the grass in front of Diane's headstone and Alex followed suit. Piper released Tank so that he can freely roam around.

"Tank, sit" Piper commands.

"Hey mom." Alex started talking to Diane's grave. Piper squeezed her arm to assure her wife that she was there. "I'm out of prison! Finally!" Alex chuckles. "I'm sorry if I haven't visited you right away. I promised myself that when I visit you, I will bring Piper with me." Alex looks at Piper. They smiled at each other sweetly. Alex looked at Diane's headstone talking to her once again. "Remember what you told me through the phone years ago? When Piper and I had a fight and she ended up leaving for about 24 hours and then I got worried and called you? Well, here we are now, mom!" Alex chuckles with tears escaping her eyes. "I want you to meet my wife, Piper Elizabeth Vause." Alex introduces Piper to Diane's headstone reaching out for the blonde and wrapping her in her arm. Piper didn't know what Alex was saying when she was talking to Diane and made a mental note to ask her later."I know that you're proud of me, mom!" Alex chuckles. "You know, we got separated for a while but, what you said over the phone is now proven true. And now, I cannot imagine what life will be like without her." Alex looks at Piper who caught Alex's tears with her thumb. Piper has tears escaping her own eyes now.

"I love her, Diane. And I am sorry for everything that I did to her. I was stupid." Piper says closing her eyes feeling embarrassed on all the fucked-up things she did that affected Alex.

Alex looked at Piper in confusion and cupped her cheek looking at her wife deeply in the eyes. Piper was looking at Alex's teary eyes and continued talking to Diane. "I'm sorry I left her when she needed me the most. I'm sorry I chose Larry over her because I decided that I don't have the balls to freefall through life with her, I'm sorry I sent her back to prison, I'm sorry I cheated on her with someone who doesn't really know me as much as she does." Both of their eyes are now full of tears. Alex realized that Piper was indirectly apologizing to her too even if she was addressing Diane in everything that she was saying. "I'm sorry she had to go through Aydin, alone." Piper was now sobbing because of the guilt she felt. Everything came back to her. Piper realized that she was ten times the asshole that Alex was to her and it's unfair for her wife. She felt lucky that she is married to Alex and has their lifetime to make it up to her.

"Pipes, babe." Alex cupped Piper's cheeks. "I've forgiven you already. Okay? I'm here." Alex says smiling at her wife with assurance. She leans in leaving a soft kiss on Piper's lips. "Diane wanted me to marry you. She told me to ask you to marry me because she said that she could see how different you were than any other women I've been with and that you bring out the best in me. And I realized that she was right, and I promised her that I will marry you as long as I know that we are in love. And that's why I had the ring made." Alex informs Piper. She was smiling and making sure that Piper understood. Piper hugged Alex and kissed her on her cheek. Alex is now shaking due to sobbing.

"You miss her?" Piper whispers to Alex's ear while still hugging her wife. Alex nodded repeatedly while sobbing.

"I miss her so much, Pipes." Alex says crying.

"Shhhhhhhh. It's okay. It's going to be okay." Piper whispered to Alex. The blonde continued whispering sweet nothings to Alex until Alex stopped crying. "We should name our daughter after your mom." Piper says sweetly. Alex looks at Piper with wide eyes. "We really should." Piper repeats with a smile on her face. Alex nodded and smiled back.

They stayed there for a little while longer just enjoying their time with Diane and going back memory lane. "She made the best Bolognese lasagna." Piper says with her eyes closed. Alex chuckles.

"That's why it is your favorite, right?" Alex asks. Piper nodded in agreement.

"I wish I knew her some more back then." Piper says nonchalantly.

"I wish that too." Alex smiled at Piper.

Tank suddenly approached the two women. The dog then walked towards Diane's headstone, smelled it and peed beside it. "Ohhhhhhhh no, Tank!" Piper says stifling laughter. Alex shakes her head laughing.

"Mom, this is Tank, our Frenchie." Alex says still laughing. "What a way to introduce yourself huh, girl?" Alex petted Tank's head. They finished the visit by putting flowers beside Diane's headstone. They left and went back to their car heading to their café.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They parked outside of Diane's. Piper's eyes were sparkling as if a kid was shown her favorite toy. Alex held Piper with her left hand and held Tank's leash with her right. It was about 7pm now and it is getting dark. Diane's signage was lit with Pink fluorescent lights that resembles eye candy. It has a cup of steaming coffee and a book beside the word "Diane's" because of this, customers are lured into the café. The outside was simple yet elegant. It has a light brown façade that screams library.

They walked through the entrance door. Piper's eyes widened impossibly in shock on how the café was well constructed design wise. As soon as someone enters the café, they will be greeted by a large bookshelf filled with random books of the day or the week on the left side and a display of different coffee beans on the right shelf. It seems like a foyer in a coffee shop. When they walk more in between the two shelves, there is a stairway on the right side going to the mezzanine area with labelled shelves and short tables that are just one-foot high. These are partnered with beanbags the customers can sit on while reading and enjoying their coffee.

On the left side of the first floor, there are tables for the café. On the farther left side are more shelves filled with labelled books that can be read inside the café. Beside the stairs on the right side on the first floor is the cash register. Beside the register is a gap for them to pass by inside and outside the staff boundaries. Beside it was the start of the bar counter wherein the pastry chiller was placed. Piper saw that there are various pastries inside. Piper saw Brooke doing inventory and was supposed to say hello deciding against it because she didn't want to disturb her from what she was doing but she looked up anyway.

"Hey, Piper! Hey, Alex Happy Birthday!" Brooke greets them with a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Soso!" Alex smiles back.

They saw Daya serving a customer a cup of coffee and muffin. She looked up and viewed at the menu. It was hand written and drawn. The menu was very nicely done.

"Alex, your café is so beautiful. I want to stay in it and read books and just drink coffee." Piper told Alex and smiled.

"It's OUR café, Pipes." Alex says. "We can stay here and grab coffee and read books if you want. We can also visit Polly so that you can see Finn. I know you're so psyched to see your godchild." Alex suggests chuckling.

"Hmmm, that sounds like a good idea. I would want to talk to Polly about Popi too so maybe we can drop by their apartment? My parents are out of town, so I don't think we will be able to drop by to get my stuff. But first I just want to look at the books." Piper say with her Bambi eyes.

"Go ahead. Make yourself at home. I just need to double check some files and then we're ready to go." Alex gives her wife Tank. Alex went to the office while Piper scanned the huge selection of books inside the café.

Piper scanned the books going in between the different shelves in the library with Tank. She saw her and Alex's favorite books and smiled. She heard footsteps walking towards her. Taystee crouched to pet Tank and then stood up greeting Piper.

"Hey, boss!" Taystee says whisper shouting.

"Hey, Taystee. No, I'm not your boss. I'm just the boss's wife." Piper says chuckling.

"Oh, no, Alex made it clear that you're also our boss." Taystee shakes her head laughing. "So, rumor says you gonna be starting to try for a baby Vause huh?" Taystee asks Piper.

"Yeah, we're going to try a procedure next week.

"So, who's gonna carry?" Taystee asks curiously.

Just as Piper was about to answer, Alex called out. "Ready to go, Pipes?" Piper nodded.

"See you, bosses!" Taystee says chuckling. "Oh, and Hey!" Taystee says then started beatboxing. "It's your birthday! It's your birthday! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday yo!" Taystee raps and sings while pointing at Alex. The Vause's chuckled to this. "Oh, that was bad huh? I wish Cindy was here she was way better than me in rapping." Taystee says laughing.

"Well, that wasn't so bad! Thanks, Taystee." Alex responds still chuckling.

Piper and Alex walked towards Daya to grab some coffee. "So, Black coffee double, double for Alex and?" Daya eyes Piper questioningly.

"A hot white chocolate mocha for Piper, please." Piper informs Daya smiling. Daya chuckles at Piper using her name as the third person point of view. She made their coffee and gave it to them. "Enjoy your coffee." Daya says smiling as Alex and Piper were walking towards the exit. They drove going to Polly's house which was about 20 minutes away from Diane's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pipes, we're doing the IVF procedure next week. We need to decide who will carry our baby." Alex opens up the topic while driving to Polly's.

"Do you want to carry the baby, Al?" Piper asked curiously.

"I don't know. I don't think that's really my thing, Pipes." Alex admits sadly.

"Okay. Then I'd be happy to carry our baby. If that's what you want." Piper says smiling.

"Of course, it's what I want!" Alex says smiling sweetly. "Okay, so, first thing Monday morning, we need to get you checked up by your OB doctor just to see if everything will work and everything will be safe and then we can do the procedure ASAP." Alex reaches out to squeeze Piper's hand. They drove about 10 more minutes and arrived at Polly's apartment.

XXXXXXXXX

Piper knocked at the door. Alex was behind her carrying Tank. The door swung open and they were greeted by Polly and Finn. Polly greeted Piper and Alex with a hug and let them in.

"Happy Birthday, Supercunt!" Polly says smiling wide while hugging Alex.

"Thank you, Molly." Alex responds teasing Polly. They've outgrown each other's teasing but kept it for fun. They were glad that that's how their relationship grew. Piper was smiling the whole time seeing the exchange of banter from her best friend and her wife.

Alex placed Tank on the floor so that he can roam around the apartment. Finn took baby steps towards Alex raising his arms as if asking Alex to carry him.

"Awix" Finn said raising his arms. "Now Finn. What did I teach you to tell Alex?" Polly says. "Hapurday Awix!" Alex chuckled and carried him. Piper cannot believe her eyes.

"Why does he like you so much?" Piper asks in mock annoyance.

"Because he likes me. And I love him. Right, bud?" Alex says nonchalantly then kisses Finn on the cheek and brings him on the couch to play with him.

"She's going to be a great mom." Polly tells Piper while smiling.

"I know, Pol." Piper responds smiling wide.

"And so are you." Polly rubs Piper's arms.

"We decided that I'm going to carry the baby. I'm going to have my check up on Monday and we will do the IVF procedure ASAP afterwards." Piper says excitedly.

"That's great, Pipe! So, what did you want to talk about?" Polly asks.

"Well, I want to talk about Popi. Alex didn't want me to look for a waitressing job anymore and just wanted me to focus on Diane's. I just feel like I can still contribute other than just 'managing' Diane's" Piper used air quotes then continued. "I feel like I have no use at all, so I want to know what you think about restarting Popi." Piper tells Polly trying to be hopeful.

Polly smiled widely.

"What?" Piper inquires confused at Polly's smile.

"Well, I was meaning to ask you the same thing. I didn't want to push it through because I know that we just rekindled lately." The brunette admits shyly.

"Okay. Great!" Piper hugs Polly excitedly.

"We should start looking for a small place so that we don't have to use your kitchen or our kitchen here." Polly says a matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I don't think Alex will like the idea of us using our kitchen as Popi's mixing station." Piper says laughing. They walked towards the couch to where Finn and Alex were playing.

Alex was now blowing raspberries on Finn's tummy. It elicits a loud chuckle from the toddler which Alex loved. Alex saw Piper and Polly approaching. "Now Finny, I think Aunty Piper wants to play with you too. Can you say 'Piper'?" Alex talks to Finn while Polly and Piper were watching.

"Pieffhhhhh" Finn says then chuckles. The three women laughed at this.

"No, it's 'Pie-per.'" Alex repeats.

"Piepi Piepi Piepi!" Finn says repeating his version of Piper's name and then chuckles loudly. Piper's eyes widened and her mouth agape not believing that Finn is saying her name.

"Oh, hi Finny!" Piper says reaching out to get Finn from her wife.

"Piepi Piepi Piepi!" Finn says excitedly. As soon as Piper gets a hold of Finn She hugged the little boy and kissed him on his cheek.

"I am Aunty Piper. How are you today, buddy?" Piper asks talking to Finn. The little boy just looked at Piper with wide eyes and chuckled.

"Awix Awix!" The three women laughed hard at this. "Oh my gosh he loves his 'Awix.'" Polly says with tears in her eyes from laughing.

They stayed for another half an hour and decided that they need to leave. Alex was driving home when she spoke up. "Pipes, I was thinking, for my birthday dinner can we just grab take out and eat it while watching Netflix or any movie?" Alex asked her wife. Piper sensed that with everything that happened today, Alex was tired and just wanted to relax.

"Okay. As long as we buy wine for your birthday." Piper says smiling sweetly.

"Oh my gosh. I haven't showed you the basement at home yet. It's kind of a huge cellar down there." Alex informs Piper with her signature smirk.

"No way!" Piper says not believing what her wife is saying. They passed by an Italian Restaurant to buy takeout and then they drove back home still catching up with what they missed for the past month without each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper and Alex are now at their living room watching an old movie they purchased in their Apple TV. Tank was now eating his dinner too. They finished two bottles of wine and their Italian take out for dinner. They are now goofing around because they were a little bit of tipsy from the two bottles of wine. They concluded that not drinking in prison made their tolerance for alcohol weak.

They were laughing about everything they remembered being not funny when they were actually inside prison but funny now that they were out. "Remember the time you wanted to have sex in the kitchen because you said there were tons of margarine in there? Are you really going to use that as a lubricant?" Piper says laughing hard. Alex started laughing as well.

"Well, yeah. Better to eat you with my dear, right?" The two women are lying down on the couch. Piper was lying down on Alex's chest and is now looking at her wife ignoring Slums of Beverly Hills that was playing on their TV.

"How about the time you told me 'Do I look wet to you?' in front of Lolly?" Piper laughs loudly. Alex was trying to recall and then she remembered it right away. She laughed as loud as Piper.

"You know I had a phone in my tits and keys in twat that time." Alex informs Piper and the two women laughed loudly again with tears falling down their eyes. "And the time you asked Lolly if she knows you because you are a force to be reckoned with. You were so gangsta, babe!" Alex says still laughing and she was red because they were laughing hard. Piper was crying because of laughter by this time. They wiped each other's tears.

"Is it just me or that girl from the movie looks just like Nichols?" Alex asked Piper. Piper looked at the TV screen and looked at the girl.

"Oh my gosh. It is her! Did she ever say that she was a movie star?" Piper asks Alex jokingly until both of them burst out in laughter again. They looked at each other deeply in the eye after laughing. "Remember that time in the time machine or in that janitor's closet after you had a makeover?" Piper asks seductively. Alex's eyes turned a darker shade of green.

Alex cupped Piper's cheek and started kissing her wife softly on the lips. "Mmmmm you tasted so good." Alex says in her raspy voice.

"You tasted better." Piper whispers on Alex's lips. They made out until they were out of breath pulling away with heaving chests. They looked at each other and started kissing again. This time frantically. Piper was now on top of Alex trying to touch every part of the raven-haired woman. She pulled Alex's shirt off and found herself sucking her wife's breasts. She thanked a god she didn't believe in that Alex decided not to wear a bra after dressing up in her night clothes.

Alex moans softly and held Piper's head for more contact. Piper went up to kiss Alex on the neck licking and sucking every part of her. She was slowly removing Alex's boy shorts so that Alex only has her underwear on. She kissed Alex back on the lips and decided to tease Alex by feeling the top of her underwear.

"Oh my gosh, Al. You're soaked." Piper whispers and then continues her teasing.

"I am for a while now." Alex responds with a smirk.

Piper immediately was trailing down kisses from Alex's neck to her breasts, to her abdomen and down at her core. She decided to discard the last piece of fabric on her wife's body. She could smell Alex's arousal and decided to just dive in.

Piper licked the top of Alex's clit. Alex groans in pleasure trying to control Piper's head on top of her core. Piper is now sucking up the juices that built up in Alex's center. She noticed that at every suck, more of the liquid flowed out. Alex started arching her back and is trying to ride Piper's tongue.

"Pipes, please." Alex begs.

"Please what, babe?" Piper asks.

"Please just fuck me. I want you inside me." Alex says begging while groaning as Piper sucks in her clit and fiddles it with her tongue.

Piper inserted two slender fingers in her wife's core. "Ohhhhhhhh that feels so fucking nice." Alex says with her sexy raspy voice. Her back was arching to gain more contact from her wife. Piper thrusted and sucked Alex's clit faster. Alex's moans were growing louder and louder by the second and rocking to strengthen the pleasure that she was feeling. "Pipe's I'm coming!" Piper inserted a third finger thrusting upward to hit Alex's G-spot. "Oh my god! Jesus, fuck! Pipes!" Alex says now shouting at the pleasure she is feeling. She instantly fell over the edge of her orgasm. She was shaking, and Piper rode it out before pulling away.

Piper went up to Alex's lips and kissed her passionately. Alex found this hot and was turned on once again. The fact that they are having sex on their couch is such a turn on for the both of them. Alex pulled Piper's top off followed by Piper's pajamas. She was surprised when she saw that Piper wasn't wearing a bra nor her panties.

"Oh my gosh. You planned this didn't you?" Alex says smirking whilst chuckling.

"Who says I planned this?" Piper asks in mock annoyance and then returned to Alex's lips and kissed her. They were turned on with their skins coming in contact. Their breasts touching each other's erect nipple.

Alex turned Piper over and kissed Piper on the lips passionately. "My turn to make you scream." She says in her raspy voice. Alex was really turned on and kissed Piper's neck going down her breasts taking care of each breast before going down to her abdomen and to her core. She saw that Piper was dripping. "Pipes you're dripping." Alex says as she licks the lips of Piper's center that elicited moans from the blonde.

"UUggghhhh Alex, that's it ohhhhh gosh!" Piper says with her voice slightly shaking due to pleasure. Alex didn't want to rush but she had plans. She inserted three fingers inside Piper immediately which earned a breathy gasp form the blonde. "Right there! Right there! Right there!" Piper says mimicking the rhythm of Alex's thrust for full pleasurable experience. Alex sucked Piper's clit and moans at the pleasure of tasting Piper's drippings. She thrusted faster and faster by the minute curling her fingers upward to hit Piper's G-spot. "Oh my gosh Alex! I'm coming I'm coming!" Alex went impossibly faster wanting to please her wife. "Fuck Alex! Ohhhh, dear god!" Piper screams out as she went over her orgasm. Alex rode down Piper's orgasm and kissed the blonde on the lips. They were both exhausted but highly satisfied. "I love how we can just do that without hiding from anyone or being quiet." Piper says chuckling. Alex followed suit. Alex grabbed their clothes form the floor. Both dressed up and headed to their bedroom.

They were now lying down facing each other caressing each other's faces. "I'm so glad I found you again." Alex tells Piper sweetly.

"I'm so glad you're my wife." Piper responds.

"Be my little spoon." Alex states. They adjusted to each other until they were comfortable. "Hey." Alex raised her eyebrow at Piper telling her she forgot something as Piper's eyes were now closed. Piper's eyes opened and turned her head, so she was face to face with her wife. They kissed each other goodnight on the lips. "Goodnight, Pipes." Alex says burying her face into the blonde's hair.

"Goodnight, babe." Piper responds. They decided to take back their nightly ritual of kissing each other on the lips before saying goodnight and sleeping, a routine that they did sometime 10 years ago. Afterwards, they immediately fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Alex woke up the next morning searching for her wife. She felt that the bed was warm and, so she thought Piper just got out of bed. Piper walked out from the walk-in closet changed in her running clothes.

"Oh, you're awake. I was going to leave a note. I'm just going out for a quick run. I'll be back by 8:30." Piper says leaning in to kiss Alex on the forehead.

"Okay. I'll go back to sleep and make breakfast when I wake up. Alex responds with her sleepy voice. She hugged Piper's pillow and fell back to sleep.

Alex's alarm went off by 8am but she kept on snoozing it. She ended up waking up by 8:15. She realized that she promised Piper breakfast and, so she jumped out of bed and immediately went down to cook breakfast. She cooked sausage and eggs with English muffins. By 8:45 she was finished but, Piper wasn't there yet. She knew that Piper used her phone for music and, so it is strapped on her arm. She decided to text the blonde.

To Piper:

 _Pipes, breakfast is ready are you on your way home? You said you'd be home by 8:30. I'm getting worried. Xx_

It was now 9:15 and there was no reply from the blonde. Alex was starting to panic but decided to keep calm. She decided that she will look around town and see if she could find Piper. Just as she was about to get her car keys from the key hook, her phone rang. It was from an unknown number. Alex answered it.

"Hello?" Alex answers the phone with her voice slightly shaking. She was worried about her wife.

 _"Hi, is this Alex Vause?"_ The lady in the phone asked.

"Yes, speaking. May I know who this is?" Alex asked.

 _"This is Dr. Keating from NY Presbyterian Medical Center. We need you to come in immediately. Your wife, Piper Vause, was brought in half an hour ago."_

 **A/N:** **That's it for Chapter 16 :)**

 **Please leave a review!**


	17. Did You Fuck Me Senseless?

**Chapter 17**

 **A/N:** **I do not own anything, I just made the story.**

 **Thank you for all your responses about who you guys want to carry the baby. :) I just want to let you guys know that I've had the story plotted in my head long before I asked about it and I am sticking to my story. I just hope that you guys continue reading it weather it is Alex or Piper or whoever will carry it. :)**

"What happened, Dr. Keating?" Alex asked with tears in her eyes rushing to get changed so that she can get to the hospital right away.

 _"I'm sorry but, we need you to be here so that we can explain what happened to your wife. We will see you in a while. Mrs. Vause."_ Dr. Keating hung up.

Alex left Tank at home leaving him with food and water and rushed to the hospital. NYPMC, luckily, was just about 10 minutes form their house. She drove to the hospital nervously and momentarily gripping the stirring wheel too hard because of worrying about her wife.

"What the hell happened?" Alex is talking to no one. She was very worried and decided to call Polly as soon as she gets to the hospital.

She arrived at the hospital after 15 minutes due to the city traffic. She dropped Polly a text telling her to go to NYPMC now. She went to the emergency room's information. Upon being there, she saw cops and doctors gathered together.

"My wife, Piper Vause, was brought in about 45 minutes ago. Where can I see her?" Alex asked panicking.

"Oh, so you're the wife. You can proceed to Dr. Keating at the ward." The nurse says a bit worried about Alex's demeanor. Alex looked very vulnerable.

Just as she was walking past the cops, one of them stopped her.

"Hi, are you Alex Vause?" Officer Brandon Rogers asked him.

"Yes. Is there something wrong?" Alex asked with fear in her voice.

"Well, technically you're not in trouble." The officer says a matter-of-factly. "We wanted to talk to you about what happened to your wife and if you will be pressing charges against the person who tried to go over her with his car." The officer said. Alex's eyes widened in shock.

"What? Who the fuck tried to kill my wife?" Alex asked now totally furious.

"Officer, I need to speak with Mrs. Vause first." Dr. Keating said. Alex's head turned to Dr. Keating.

"What happened to my wife, doctor?" Alex asked nervously with tears in her eyes. Dr. Keating lead Alex into a ward. The doctor opened the curtain for Piper's ward. Alex saw Piper lying down on the hospital bed sleeping with one side of her body bruised which Alex assumed due to the impact of the car on her.

Alex ran to Piper's side and started sobbing frantically. "What the hell happened?" Alex asked angry and crying at the same time. "Pipes, wake up! Please!" Alex asked crying her eyes out. Polly arrived in the ward and saw how devastated Alex was. She also saw Piper lying down, not looking good at all because of the bruises. Polly thought Piper looked like she had broken bones due to the vast number of bruises from the impact. Polly was now rubbing Alex's back trying to appease her.

"Wha… What happened, doctor?" Polly asked nervously her tears starting to fall. She hated seeing her best friend in a hospital bed like this.

"We assume that Piper, right here, has been on her morning run, is that right?" The doctor asked Alex. Alex nodded in response still full of tears in her eyes. "The police can fill you in with the full details of what happened as there are several eye witness accounts. All I know is that someone intentionally tried to run over her by a car. And by intentional we meant she was ran over not only once but twice." Dr. Keating said sadly. Alex's tears were falling from her face. She just wanted to try because she feels so helpless not being able to help Piper. Anger rising in her chest to the person who tried running over her wife with their car.

"Fucking stupid asshole motherfucker!" Alex hissed.

"As you can see, Piper is in an induced coma and she'll be waking up in a couple of hours after we make the tests. Believe it or not, she is lucky to be in this state. She was ran over by the car twice which normally kills people but, your wife right here is a fighter. She has a broken rib and a broken leg. We put her in an induced coma so that we can check her internal organs and the inside of her head. Hopefully there are no concussions but if there are any, we need to do another procedure." The doctor said. Alex was still crying but, had so many questions in her head so she decided to ask the doctor.

"We were supposed to have her checked up if she'll be healthy to carry a baby. Can you see if she'll be able to? I mean after everything that you need to make her better that is. I just need her to be okay." Alex says desperate for her wife to feel okay.

"We will be transferring Piper in a room soon. You need to choose the room type at the patient's registration desk later. I'll leave you two alone with Piper for a while." Dr. Keating ended her note being very professional despite the sadness that Alex could see in her. She used to sniff other people and read right through them anyway.

"Who the fuck would do this to Piper?" Polly asks not really directing her question to Alex. More like to think who could have done the certain act.

"I don't know. Maybe someone thought of her as someone else? Or maybe someone accidentally ran over her twice?" Alex says not finding hope at what she is saying. Alex walked to Piper's side and held her hand, caressed her bruised face and kissed her temple. "I made you breakfast and you didn't come back home anymore. I was so worried. Everything happened so fast" Alex whispers to Piper with tears in her eyes. Polly saw Alex and rubbed Alex's arm assuring her that she has someone waiting for Piper with her. "Wait, where's Finn? Where did you leave him?" Alex asked worried.

"I left him with Pete. He just got home from a three-day business trip." Polly informs Alex. Polly saw Alex close her eyes and saw the wheels turning in her head.

"Who could have done this, Pol? I feel so bad for her that I just want to trade places with her so that she won't feel any pain anymore." Alex says looking at Polly hopelessly. Just as Polly was about to talk, a police officer clears his throat from the curtain of Piper's ward.

"Excuse me Mrs. Vause? I cannot help but overhear you asking who could have done this to your wife. I believe we have answers for you. May we talk to you for a bit in private?" The officer asked. Polly looked at Alex assuring her and squeezing her arm.

"You go. I'll be right here with Piper. I won't leave her, I promise." Polly tells Alex. Alex nodded and walked going out of the ward. They went to the group of officers gathered by the emergency room discussing what have had happened.

Alex saw Officer Brandon Rogers again. "Oh, there you are. Alex Vause right?" The officer asked. Alex nodded. "Okay so, when your wife was doing her run, some eye witnesses claimed that she was crossing the street by 8:15am. Going back home I assume?" Brandon asked taking down notes. Alex nodded eyebrows narrowed in a signal for the officer to continue.

"The witness who saw what happened said that it was a 2015 FIAT 500 that ran over your wife. The same witness was the one who called 911 for an ambulance and for a police car chase because the owner of the car did a hit and run on your wife. It is a small car, but it did a lot of damage, I mean it is still a car." The officer explains empathically.

"Were you able to chase the person down?" Alex asked angrily. "Yes. And that is why we want to ask if you want to press charges. If yes, we will charge him for assault and manslaughter. If no, then we will just charge him for manslaughter." The officer says.

At this remark, Alex's head went to overdrive. She wants to press charges for whoever tried killing her wife but, she wanted to ask Piper first when she wakes up. She might have seen who this person was. She also remembered Lolly for some reason. Since prison, Alex empathizes with each person she encounters and processes if that certain person might need help or have disorders that reflects their acts. She thought of Lolly who obviously needed psychological help and not to be trapped in an unhopeful prison complex. Her killing Aydin also came back to her which made her physically wince. She killed Aydin because she wanted to live. It acts somehow like self defense and a survival trait. So, she thought if someone wanted to kill Piper because Piper will kill them in return. No. She thought Piper would never kill anyone. She thought if anyone hates Piper right now even people from inside the prison that would have her killed outside. No.

"Are you okay ma'am?" Brandon asks noticing Alex wincing as if in pain. "

Yes, I am okay. It's ju… just… Is it okay if I give you my decision when Piper wakes up? I just want to tell her what happened and ask her if she wants to press charges." Alex explains.

"We understand, ma'am" Brandon says smiling. Brandon looks like he was about 50 years old now. He looks like he is in a higher position than the other police officers and he looks like he really is passionate on what he is doing and has a heart of gold. He has empathy for people who they arrest and who were victims of assaults. Alex saw that he was a good man.

"Thanks Officer Brandon." Alex smiled sadly.

Alex walked towards the patient registration desk with her head down when she bumped into another police officer. "I'm sorry, officer." Alex says looking at the officer.

"It's o… Oh, hey, Vause, right?" the officer said. Alex swore to herself that he knew this police officer from somewhere. She looked at the name stitched on his uniform. ' _PO2 John Bennet'_ It confirmed what she was thinking.

"You're CO Bennet." Alex states. John nodded his head slightly smiling and then shakes his head.

"Well, I'm a PO now." John says and then his eyes widens in realization.

"Wait, Piper Vause is your wife. Piper… Chapman? Chapman is your wife?" John asks curiously. Alex chuckles at John's rambling. Alex nods.

"I am sorry for what happened to her. We caught the suspect anyway and we will do everything to make him pay for his actions. Are you going to press charges?" the officer asks. Alex shook her head.

"Not yet. I'm still waiting for Piper to wake up. I want to ask her about it." Alex smiles sadly.

"Okay. I'll see you then." John returns a sad smile. John Benet was one of the good COs back in Litchfield and she was grateful that he is a part of the team who caught the person who ran over her wife.

Alex continued walking towards the registration desk to fill up some papers and choose a room for her wife. After she filled up everything she walked back to her wife's ward sitting down on the chair beside Piper. Polly fell asleep but eventually woke up. She asked Alex about the details of what happened, and Alex filled her in.

Piper was taken out for several tests. She was taken to have her MRI scan and a full body x-ray to double check if there is something else broken within her body. Everything was checked including her heart and other internal organs that might be bleeding due to the impact of the car on her body. After two hours, Piper was transferred to her room. They all transferred to room 246.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's 2pm and Piper still wasn't awake. She was supposed to wake up any minute now. "Alex, I'll get food from the cafeteria downstairs. Do you want anything? You haven't even eaten anything yet." Polly asks.

"I'm okay. Pol. Thanks anyways." Alex looked at Polly smiling weakly.

"I'll be right back. I'll still get you something. Polly tells the raven-haired woman. Alex is now waiting for Piper to wake up but, she fell asleep while sitting on a chair with her head resting on Piper's side on the bed. She fell asleep because of all the crying she did.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was half an hour later when Alex felt someone caressing her hair. She looked up and saw that her wife was awake. Piper was staring blankly into nothing.

"Oh my gosh, Pipes you're awake." Alex said standing up and cupping her wife's face. Piper looked at her with sad eyes.

"Alex, everything is so painful. Did you fuck me senseless?" Piper chuckled. She knew something happened to her as she took up her surroundings she just wasn't sure what really happened. Piper saw Alex's eyes swollen and wanted to lighten up the mood. Alex smiled with tears in her eyes.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Alex asked while rubbing Piper's arm.

"I was running just around that small park 2 blocks away from our house. I noticed a small car following me, but I just didn't think anything about it. I was getting creeped out. It was a FIAT if I remember it correctly. I was crossing the street going home when I just saw it coming on to me and that's it I can't remember anything after." Piper tries to recall squinting her eyes with tears escaping from them.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that pain, Pipes." Alex comforts her wife lovingly.

"Well, you are correct, it is a 2015 FIAT 500 that hit you. Twice. They arrested the suspect already and they asked me if I want to press charges, but I told them I wanted to wait until you wa-…" Alex was stopped by Piper squeezing her hand. Alex looked at her wife in confusion with her eyebrows furrowed together as if asking her what she was thinking of. Piper looked at Alex with shocked eyes as if she just realized something.

"I know that car! I knew it! That's Larry's car" Piper says almost shouting. "I hate how I didn't realize that while I was running. That's his car. I know it." Piper says angrily.

"So, do you want to press charges? To be honest, I want to see his psychological capacity first Pipes. He may be crazy and, so he doesn't deserve to go to prison but in a psychiatric institute." Alex says. Piper knows where her wife is coming from especially after her experience being with Lolly. Piper squeezed her wife's had and nodded.

Just as Alex was about to talk, Dr. Keating went in the room. "Hi. I heard that you are awake now." Dr. Keating says chuckling. "How are you feeling?" She asked the blonde.

"Terrible." Piper says smiling sadly. "I am sorry about that." The doctor said.

"So, I told Alex that you have a broken rib and a broken leg. We did the tests and now I have the results." Dr. Keating says waving the clipboard. "Bad news or good news first?" The doctor asks.

"Bad news first." Piper and Alex says together.

"The bad news is, you need to go into angiovac clot removal more commonly known as ACR. Basically, you have blood clots that built up in your brain due to the impact of your head to the cement and we need to open a part of your head to suck out the blood, filter it so that the blood clots will be removed and then put it back in your brain." Dr. Keating says informatively. Alex and Piper looked at Dr. Keating.

"But?" Piper and Alex asked.

"But, there is a chance that you will go into coma. 30% chance that you will go into coma due to lack of oxygen, increased blood pressure, and/or infection. If we do not do this procedure, there is a big chance that you will have a stroke and we cannot have that which brings me to the good news." Dr. Keating explains smiling.

"Which is?" Alex asks hopefully.

"Piper, you can still carry a child. We did tests because Alex told us that you are going to try for a baby and everything went well. And aside from your broken ribs, you have nothing to worry about inside. All your organs are intact, and no bleeding occurred. Which means if you will carry a child, you cannot risk having a stroke or else you will not only put your life in danger but also the baby's." Dr. Keating informs Alex and Piper. Alex caressed Piper's hair and looked at her lovingly.

"That's great Dr. Keating. Can you give us a minute please?" Piper asks the doctor. The doctor nods and steps out of the ward. Piper extends her hand reaching out to cup Alex's face. Alex leans down to press her lips against her wife kissing her softly and then pulling away.

"I'm glad you're okay. Do you want to do the angiovac clot removal? Because I think it is the right thing to do. I just don't want you to be in a coma. 30% chance of being in one is still a big chance, you know." Alex says worried. Piper can see her wife's vulnerability and her tears starting to pool in her eyes so, she rubbed Alex's cheeks in assurance.

"Al, shhhhh. I want to do it for our baby, okay? I don't want to risk having a stroke while I'm pregnant." Piper says calmly smiling at Alex. Alex nodded. "I just want you to promise me one thing. If you don't want to, then it's okay, okay?" Piper tells her wife while still rubbing her cheeks. "If I go into coma for more than two months, I want you to carry the baby. Do it without me. I promise, babe I will wake up. I want you to do the procedure." Piper tells Alex with her tears falling down her eyes. Alex's eyes were wet with tears as well. She shakes her head.

"Pipes, I can't. I can't lose you. I don't want you to be in a coma." Alex says now crying.

"Alex, I know you don't want to carry our baby but, will you promise me, just this time? I promise to wake up, okay? I just want to know that you're in this so that I have something to look forward to if ever I fall into a comatose. I don't think I will anyway. I still have 70% chance of not falling into one, right?" The blonde says with tears down her eyes. Alex is now sobbing.

"I don't know how I'll live if I lose you into a coma, babe. I need you to wake up if after the ACR, okay?" Alex said carefully.

"I need you to promise, love. Please?" Piper asks the raven-haired woman one more time.

Alex put a strand of hair behind Piper's ears whilst tears falling from her eyes and the blondes. She looked at her wife lovingly in the eyes and caressed her bruised cheek.

"Anything for you, Pipes." Alex said with a tear escaping her eye. "I promise if you promise me that you will wake up." Alex says.

"I promise, Al." Piper says smiling. Alex didn't think twice promising to her wife. She loved Piper with all her heart. She admits to herself that she was afraid to carry the baby but, she will do it for Piper. She just thought that Piper wouldn't go into coma and that Piper would be the one carrying her baby because she is afraid that she cannot take care of the baby more than how Piper could. She didn't trust herself.

Polly entered the room with food in hand. "What did I miss?" Polly asks with her cheeks red and breathing heavy due to running back to Piper's room. She saw Dr. Keating in the cafeteria who informed her that her best friend is awake. Polly saw Piper and Alex's swollen eyes and thought of the worst. She was then, filled in by the couple with everything that the doctor said and their decisions.

"I need you to be there for Alex, Pol. Just in case I fall into a coma, okay?" Piper tells Polly. The brunette nodded. They told Polly everything except for Alex carrying the baby if ever Piper didn't wake up for the first two months.

"Hey Pol." Piper calls out to Polly. "What is Larry's car? Is it still the -…" Piper was cut off by Polly finishing the blonde's sentence.

"2015 FIAT 500." Polly rolled her eyes and shook her head. She looked at the couple eyeing each other as if they solved a mystery.

"That fucking motherfucking shit." Alex said angrily.

"That's the car that ran over me!" Piper says getting angry.

"Pipe, there are thousands of 2015 FIAT 500 all over New York. Not that I am defending that asshole but, how are you so sure?" Polly asks questioningly.

"There's only one way to find out. I'll ask the officer." Alex says nonchalantly.

"I don't think they will give you details here, babe." Piper says shaking her head.

"Oh, I haven't told you yet, remember CO Bennet?" Alex asks her wife. "Yeah that white CO who was in love with Dayanara?" Piper asks seriously. Alex's eyes widened in this new knowledge about Daya and Bennet.

"What do you mean in love? How did you know this, and I didn't?" Alex asked now chuckling because of the revelations. Piper thought of the reason why Alex didn't know it and then she recalled.

"Oh, I remember now. Uhm, remember when you were out of prison? We started this prison newsletter. Me, Daya, Flaca, and Lorna. Daya was really outspoken on how they were in love at that time. I just didn't know why Bennet disappeared out of nowhere." Piper shrugs her shoulders.

"But, Pornstache got her pregnant, right?" Alex asked questioningly.

"Well, Al, maybe that's what they want the rest of us to think. Pornstache is an asshole so maybe they set him up. I don't know! So, where is this conversation going again?" Piper slightly chuckles.

"Maybe that's why Daya painted a CO on the green house. Maybe that's Bennet." Alex says. Alex shook her head. "Anyway, yes, him! He is apparently a police officer now. I bumped into him earlier and he knew me. He knew us and he was really friendly so maybe I can ask him for old times' sake even if we were kind of his prisoners before." Alex shrugs trying to convince Piper.

"Okay. Try asking him to confirm." Piper says. Polly was just looking at them the whole time with her eyes wide with all the prison gossip.

"Oh my gosh, there's too much gossip in prison I didn't catch up." Polly says shaking her head laughing.

"Oh, Polly, Twitter is nothing in prison." Alex says chuckling. Piper chuckled lightly whilst shaking her head.

Someone knocked and opened the door. "Have you made your decision already? Dr. Keating asked whilst entering the room. Piper and Alex nodded. Alex was standing beside Piper's bed and Polly was sitting down on the couch across the bed.

"I'll do the ACR procedure, doctor." Piper says while squeezing Alex's hand. Alex nodded.

"Okay, That's a great decision. We can start the procedure tonight. It's a three to five-hour procedure depending on the flow of the blood. Hopefully, everything will run smoothly." Dr. Keating informs them with a smile. They were all hopeful for the procedure to be successful. "If you will excuse me, I should prepare your files for surgery tonight." The doctor said exiting the room.

"Polly, can you call Bill, Carol, and Cal and tell them about Piper's surgery?" Polly nodded. She can see Alex's uneasiness. She hopes that everything will be alright.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alex went out of the room searching for Bennet. She is aware that the police officers wouldn't really stay in the hospital for that long, but she was hoping if she can find John Bennet and ask him. Lucky enough for Alex, she found the police officers in the cafeteria. She saw John buying a hotdog sandwich.

"Hey, Bennet. Do you think maybe you can help us?" Alex asks shyly. John looked at where the other officers were.

"It depends. What is it?" John asks seriously as if violating something.

"Well, I know that you guys wouldn't be able to tell us the name of the suspect yet because we should talk in the precinct, right?" Alex asks slightly rambling. John nodded and raised his eyebrow signaling for Alex to continue.

"Well, maybe you can tell us the name because we have one person in mind and we need you to confirm it." Alex says hopeful that John will tell him.

"I'm sorry, Vause. I can't do that here. We can tell you at the precinct." John says nonchalantly no wanting to break the rules.

"I know where Diaz is." Alex bursts out suddenly. John's eyes widened in shock and his head turning to Alex's direction so fast that Alex thought it might have snapped.

"What?" John asks.

"Dayanara Diaz. That Spanish girl you're in love with, from prison. I know where she is, and I can help you if you help me. Please." Alex says with desperation in her voice. Bennet was caught off guard with this. He didn't know that the people in prison knows about them.

"Did Daya tell you that?" John asks. His hotdog sandwich now forgotten.

"No. It's a long story, okay? So, will you help us?" Alex asked. John's eyes squinted as if thinking. "You really know where she is? Is she out already?" John asked hopeful.

John Bennet loved Dayanara Diaz. He is still in love with her especially when he knew that it was his baby that Daya was carrying. He got away with a huge fiasco back in prison but, he sacrificed being with Daya. George Mendez had to serve time for him without the former knowing. If anything, John wanted to go back to Litchfield and just see her but, he can't. He knew he made a wrong choice by leaving.

"Yes, and yes." Alex rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

"I can even give you the address of where she is in one condition." Alex says nonchalantly.

"Why do you know where she lives? How?" John was now confused.

"She works for me and Piper. In our café." Alex responds.

"What's the condition?" John asks curiously.

"I need to give her a heads up that you want to see her. And if she doesn't want to see you, then you can't see her. You know John, before I went into prison, I used to read people a lot especially women because I turn them into drug mules but now, I can use that skill too by reading into other people." Alex says a matter-of-factly. "And since Daya has been working for us for about a month now, I can see that she's hurt and sad. She doesn't have your baby with her." Alex looks at John in the eyes.

"How did you know that? She doesn't have our baby?" John's eyes were impossibly wider he didn't know what to think.

"Well, two seconds ago, I didn't know that you are the father but, since you confirmed it just now then now I know." Alex chuckles and then she went back to her begging serious demeanor. "I gave you so much information already. Can I have what I need please, officer?" Alex begs. John sighs loudly.

"It's a Larry Bloom. He's currently at the precinct." John says. He saw Alex's face turn from desperation to anger.

"That son of a bitch." Alex's nose flared.

"Wait, you know him?" John asks.

That's Piper's ex fiancée." Alex responded sternly. She gave her number to John, so they can keep in touch with all the fiasco happening and then she excused herself. She walked back to her wife's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 7:45pm when Alex started feeling nervous. They needed to say their temporary goodbyes as Piper will be wheeled into the surgery room.

"Pipes, I need you to be strong. Please. You can get through this okay?" Alex tells Piper.

"I love you, Al. I'll see you in a few hours." Piper says smiling at her wife. Alex leans down to give Piper a gentle kiss on the lips then pulls away and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you to, Pipes." Alex smiled sadly. Piper was now wheeled out of the room into the surgery area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Polly and Alex stayed in the room. They waited for three hours already. It was almost 11pm but, there is no news from the nurses yet. "Alex, I'm so sorry but, I need to go home tonight. I promise I'll stay with you here tomorrow, okay? And, the Chapmans are visiting tomorrow." Polly assured the raven-haired beauty. Alex nodded.

"Pol, can you do me a favor? Can you drop by our house and bring Tank with you at your apartment? Just until we're here. There's a spare key under the plant beside the door." Alex asked shyly.

"Of course, Alex. Get some sleep she'll be out in no time." Polly says squeezing Alex's arm and then walking towards the door to leave.

Alex was now alone in the room and saw a folded piece of paper on the table. She looked at the folded piece of paper. It has a note on the outside saying:

 _My Alex,_

 _Open this if I don't wake up after two months._

 _If I wake up later after just hours, just throw it away._

 _I heart you. 3_

 _Your, Pipes xx_

"Yeah I'll throw it away later for sure." Alex tried convincing herself. She just paced in the room and outside the room asking the nurses for update every hour but, no one can give any yet as the surgery is still ongoing. She was now restless and decided to sit down on the chair inside Piper's room. She wanted to read a book but she doesn't last long because of thinking about Piper. She cried and cried even harder.

"Mom, I need you." Alex cried out to Diane. Just as she was crying, someone knocked on the door opening it. She saw Dr. Keating enter. Alex stood up walking, whilst wiping her tears, towards the doctor gesturing asking what happened.

"Alex, I have news but first, I need you to sit down and take it easy okay?" Dr. Keating told Alex.

 **A/N:** **That's it for this Chapter! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger!**

 **Please leave a review. Stay tuned to see what will happen next!**


	18. Baby Awix! Baby Piepi!

**Chapter 18**

 **A/N: I do not own anything. I just made the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

Alex sat down on the chair with her eyes wide in anticipation of what Dr. Keating could say. "Is everything alright doctor? What happened? Is Piper okay?" Alex asks desperately. The doctor gave Alex a sad smile.

"Piper is okay. She is stable but…" Dr. Keating looked at Alex in the eye. Alex closes her eyes in attempt to block the doctor's sad eyes.

"But?" Alex asked a little bit agitated.

"Unfortunately, she fell under the 30%. It really is beyond our control. It is how her body reacted to the procedure. In her case, she lost oxygen in the middle of the ACR. We cleared her brain of blood clots, returned the blood in her brain and once she was stable we tried to wake her up but, she couldn't. That's when we concluded that she is in comatose." Dr. Keating informs Alex still professionally with a hint of sadness.

Alex didn't know what to feel. She didn't know how to react. She is haunted by the fact that her wife will be sleeping for an uncertain period. She swore to herself that she will not leave Piper out of her sight. By this time, a lot is going through her mind. From sadness, she felt anger. She was angry at herself for no reason but, she thought she just wanted to take her wife's place and not make it things hard for Piper. She was angry at Dr. Keating for not being able to do her job well but, she knows deep inside that it is beyond their control which is why they've given numbers on how big the chances are of being in a coma or not.

She is angry at Larry. If it weren't for him, Piper isn't in a coma right now. She hates how Larry could not accept the reality that Piper chose her, married her and is striving to live a happy life with her. _'Why does he need to make things miserable for me? Why does he need to make things complicated when it was as simple as anything can be?'_ She thought to herself. By this time Alex is crying. She didn't know how to keep up with what is happening. She thought of running away just far away but, the new Alex knew better and thought that running away won't solve anything. It won't wake her wife up from her current state.

"Alex, are you okay?" Dr. Keating asked. Alex shook her head saying no.

"No, doctor. Of course, not." Alex says admittingly while crying.

"I am sorry the procedure didn't turn out as successful as you were expecting. I assure you, that once she wakes up, everything will be back to the way it is. She is cleared and stable anyway. She just really fell into that 30% trap. To be honest, we don't really know when she will wake up. It can be tomorrow, or it can be later or it can be in a week, or in a month. We don't know. I really am sorry." Dr. Keating says sadly. "We are going to wheel Piper in here any second now. Okay?" Dr. Keating said. Alex nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

20 minutes later, Piper is back at the room. Alex looked at her and she thought that Piper looked like she was just sleeping. She was connected to a machine that stabilizes her breaths. Alex had to live with the deafening sound of the machine that tracks her wife's breathing. She caressed Piper's face and started crying.

"You promised that you would wake up, babe." Alex said while sitting on her chair beside Piper. She is now in tears putting her head on Piper's arm. She just wants to feel that her wife is there with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Alex was awoken by the Chapmans. She filled them in with everything that happened. She informed the Chapmans that Piper is currently in a state of coma. Alex filled them in with the case about Larry as well. She has never seen Bill and Carol angry before. They were angry with what Larry have done.

"We never thought he could do that." Bill admitted.

"Well, they are asking if we are pressing charges. I haven't given them my answer yet. I wanted them to test if Larry has a psychological disorder and it will depend on the result if we will press charges against him. "Alex explained to the Chapmans. She told them about their time in prison. She told them about Lolly and Suzanne who needed to be in a psychiatric institute instead of a prison complex. They understood where Alex is coming from to say the least but, they are sad about Piper's current state. They were also full of pity for Alex. They could just imagine how it is being away from their loved one. It seems like even when they were separated by distance when Piper was still in prison, Piper is in a much farther prison at her current state.

"She looks like she is peacefully asleep." Cal observes. They realized that they cannot do anything but wait.

XXXXXXXXXX

Days have passed. Even weeks. It has been a month since Piper fell into a coma. Alex never left her wife's side. She lost a lot of weight due to lack of sleep and unhealthy eating patterns. Polly accompanied her most of the time. They had different visitors every day. Taystee came to visit as well as Brooke and Daya. Because of everything that's been happening, Alex didn't remember telling Daya that Bennet was working on Larry's case.

During Christmas, they celebrated inside Piper's room. They decorated the room with a small Christmas tree. Polly, Pete, Finn, Cal, Neri, Bill and Carol were there to celebrate. It wasn't as big as what they have at home but it's a Christmas that Piper wouldn't forget if she's awake.

They constantly talk to Piper about anything waiting to gain a reaction from the blonde. They have failed for the past month. Polly and Alex were talking about Popi that morning. Polly decided to buy Alex breakfast down the cafeteria and so Alex was left alone with her wife again. She was holding Piper's hand.

"Pipes, can you wake up now please? I know that we are physically together but, I really miss you, babe. You promised me that you will wake up. Or are you faking it so that you wouldn't have to carry our baby?" Alex chuckles at her own remark.

"I really don't want to carry it Piper. So, please wake up, babe." Alex paused and continued talking to Piper. "When you wake up, we are going to start a family. We are going to have two kids. You know, I didn't know you wanted twins until you said it during dinner with your family. OUR family." Alex smiled then chuckled. "You always corrected me when I say that. Well, as for me, I want two kids. It doesn't really matter if they're twins or not. I haven't told you yet, but I thought of names already." Alex says excitedly. "I thought that if we had a boy, we could name him Robin Nicholas Vause. You got me! His middle name is after our wild-haired friend. I don't know Pipes, but I just think she deserves to be one of our future children's middle name because she helped me when I lost you in prison and she helped you when I went out." Alex says a matter-of-factly while shrugging.

"If it is a girl, I want her name to be Robin as well. It's a gender- neutral name, anyway right? Like 'Alex'. Robin Diane Vause. Am I selfish that I like naming cafes and our child after my mom? Well, it could still change. I'm sure you have your own list of names!" Alex says chuckling. "I don't care if our son will like boys or our daughter will like girls. As long as they're happy, I'll be happy for them. If they like the opposite sex, then I will be happy too. And they should respect their moms of course!" Alex says laughing with a tear escaping her eyes.

"Will you be happy for them? Will you accept them that way?" Alex asked smiling. "Will yo-…" Alex was supposed to continue but she felt something move. She looked at Piper's index finger. She swears it moved up, shaking a little due to not being able to move for a long time. She tried asking again. "Will you be happy for them, Pipes? For our children? If yes, move your finger up once if no, don't move it." Alex says hopefully trying to produce a reaction from the blonde. There was no response but then she rubbed her wife's arm. "I must be tired. I am imagining your finger move." Alex chuckled. But then, it moved up again. Repeatedly.

Alex's eyes widened in shock. "Pipes! Can you hear me, babe? Lift it once for a yes. Please!" Alex says desperately. Piper lifted her finger. Alex burst into tears of joy. She stood up and kissed her wife on the cheek. How are you feeling, babe? Are you okay? Please wake up already for fucks sake!" Alex says chuckling whilst crying. Piper lifted her finger again. Alex noticed a stray tear escape Piper's eye. Alex was happy to say the least. She was happy that her wife can hear her. Her eyes are now full of tears. "You will be a great mom, Pipes. You will be the best mom there is. Just don't be like too much like Carol, okay?" Alex was now rambling wanting to tell Piper everything she is thinking of. She was chuckling and crying. She thought she was a mess.

Polly returns to the room with a sandwich in hand. She saw that Alex was crying and rushed up to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Polly asks worried. Alex nodded.

"Polly, watch this." Alex says excitedly still with tears falling from her eyes. "Babe, Polly is here. Do you want to say hi?" Alex asked she signaled to Polly to look at Piper's finger. The blonde's finger lifted once. Polly's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, Pipe! You can hear us!" Polly rushed to Piper's side and gave her best friend a kiss on the forehead. She saw a teardrop fall from Piper's closed eyes. And wiped it away. Polly was now in tears as well.

XXXXXXXXX

Piper was responsive but, she wasn't waking up yet. It has been a total of two months since she went in to comatose. Alex was holding the note that Piper gave her two months ago. She was afraid and anxious at the same time. She didn't know what to expect. Polly was looking at Alex. Pete and Finn were there in the hospital room too. They have grown closer over the past two months talking about good memories they had with Piper. Alex also told Polly about carrying her and Piper's baby if the blonde doesn't wake up after two months. And now, Polly is staring at Alex waiting for her to open the note. Alex sighed loudly and just opened Piper's note.

 _Babe,_

 _If you opened this, it means I'm still asleep. Oh gosh I am asleep for 2 fucking months now huh? I just want to make sure that you keep your promise. Look for a tall blonde athletic, outgoing, and intelligent man as our donor._

 _If you really can't do it, I will understand. I just hope you can keep your promise, Al._

 _I love you and I will wake up soon. I promise._

 _Pipes xx_

Polly saw Alex's tears escape her eyes. Alex passed Polly the note. The brunette read it and comforted Alex.

"Are you going to do it?" Polly asked.

"I don't know, Polly." Alex says shaking her head. Finn walked towards Alex raising his arms signaling for Alex to carry him.

"Awix!" Finn says excitedly. "Piepi!" Finn says pointing at Piper.

"Yes. That's Aunty Piper. Can you say, 'wake up!'? She's been sleeping for a long time now." Alex tells Finn. "Weyt up Piepi! Weyt up!" Finn says shouting at Piper. Alex chuckled with a tear escaping her eye.

"Can I take Finn for a walk outside?" Alex asked Polly. The brunette nodded and smiled. "Take him for as long as you need to." Polly says assuring Alex.

"Yeah, mate. So, we can have time alone." Pete says wiggling his eyebrows at Alex. The raven-haired woman shook her head whilst chuckling and waved goodbye.

Alex put Finn down and held his hand as they take a walk just around the hospital. Alex needed to clear her mind. She wants to build a family with Piper. It just didn't occur to her that all the things happening now may happen. Piper wanted her to do the IVF procedure already and she needs to prepare herself because she promised her wife. Although Piper said that if she can't do it, she doesn't have to but, there is an internal urge in her that tells her to do it already.

"Do you want to see some babies?" Alex asked Finn. The little boy nodded excitedly. _"What the hell am I doing? Is this even going to help me?"_ Alex muttered to herself chuckling nervously.

They walked towards the nursery at the other wing of the hospital. They were at the delivery wing as well. They walked in front of the nursery. Alex lifted Finn so that he will be able to see the babies. Alex saw about ten babies in their bassinets. There were a couple of blonde babies, a couple of bald ones a brunette and a curly dark-haired baby. _'Will our baby look like that when she gets born?'_ Alex asked herself. She observed how the babies sleep and move little baby movements.

"Awix! Baby!" Finn says pointing at the curly-haired baby. ' _As much as how cute he looks, he reminds me of Larry. Ughh.'_ Alex thought then chuckled.

"You see that blonde baby girl right there, that's how Aunty Alex and Aunty Piper's baby will looks like." Alex tells Finn. The little boy opened his mouth and covered it as if saying 'really?'. Alex laughed at the boy's ministrations.

"Baby Awix! Baby Piepi!" Finn chuckled

Other parents, Alex assumed, were also looking at the babies in the nursery.

"Do you want pizza?" Alex asked Finn.

"Piizaaaaa!" Finn says excitedly.

"Just don't tell your mom okay?" Alex says chuckling. Finn placed his index finger in front of his lips gesturing that he will keep quiet. Alex carried Finn turning away from the nursery glass window when she bumped onto someone. "Oops, I'm sorry!" Alex says apologizing to the person she bumped.

Alex's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my gosh. Is this fucking serious? Morello!" Alex asked not believing what she is seeing.

"Hey. Vause! How have you been doing? My gosh!" Lorna says shocked at bumping onto the taller girl.

"Oh my gosh you just gave birth, didn't you?" Alex asked Lorna. The short woman nodded. She eyes Finn smiling.

"About a week ago now. I had to leave the baby here because he got an infection when I was in labor. He's okay now though." Lorna informs Alex the continues.

"Is he yours and Chapman's? Hi buddy, my name is Lorna" Lorna asks and introduces herself while rubbing Finn's hair. Alex shook her head.

"This is Finn, Polly's son. Polly is Piper's best friend." Alex says and then continues. "Hey, I'm sorry I haven't called or sent a letter lately." Alex said sadly.

"Oh, that's okay. You got Nichols mad though. You know that girl. She's wild." Lorna said with her Brooklyn accent while chuckling.

"Oh, I can explain. It's a long story. Wait, which one is yours?" Alex looks back at the nursery.

"The baby girl the only brunette in the bunch. Lorna says smiling, proud of her baby. "I thought you guys are going to start a family? Lorna asks. Alex smiled sadly.

"Do you have a minute? Can you come with us?" Alex asked. The short brunette nodded. They went to the cafeteria first to get pizza for Finn and then Alex led Lorna to Piper's room at the other wing.

"Where are we going?" Lorna asks. Alex opens the door entering and letting Finn sit down the chair beside Piper. Polly and Pete were sitting down taking a nap. Alex let Lorna enter. Lorna saw Piper sleeping. Her face changed to an expression of pity and concern.

"Piepi! Weyt up!" Finn chuckles while enjoying his slice of pepperoni pizza. Alex smiled sadly rubbing Finn's hair.

Lorna looked at Alex's eyes questioningly. Alex filled Lorna in with everything that happened. She told Lorna bout Piper's morning run that turned into this two-month sleep. She told Lorna about Larry. She told her about Piper wanting her to carry their baby. She explained to the shorter woman that that is the reason why she was at the nursery. She wanted to see how she felt around babies and she wanted to clear her mind.

"I'm really sorry I wasn't able to write letters. I know I should've helped you when you went into labor. I promised Nichols." Alex says apologetically. Lorna shakes her head.

"Alex, it's okay, hun. Forget about that. You know what? I think you should do it." Lorna tells Alex nonchalantly.

"What?" Alex's eyes widened in surprise.

"I think you should do it. It's nice to carry a baby, Alex. I enjoyed it. You know, on your second trimester, you get so horny all the time!" Lorna says excitedly. Alex chuckled.

"That is not helping at all Lorna. I need Piper awake by that time." Alex is now laughing. Alex noticed that Polly woke up.

"Hey Pol, this is Lorna. Lorna, Polly." Alex introduces them. The women said hello to each other. Alex told who each other are to her and Piper. They immediately talked comfortably to each other about babies as Lorna uses her charm.

Alex sat beside Piper with Finn on her lap. Finn was still eating his pizza while Alex was thinking deeply about Piper's request. Alex wasn't really scared of carrying the baby. She doesn't care if she physically changes or even hormonally changes. She'd do everything for Piper. She just thinks that she wouldn't be as great as Piper in becoming a mother. She doubts herself a lot especially after coming out of prison. She trusts herself, but she didn't want to risk her family. She loves Piper so much that she didn't trust herself carrying the baby.

"I can hear you thinking, Alex." Polly says. She is now standing in front of Alex rubbing her arm to gain her attention. "I've been calling you for a while now." Polly chuckles. "Lorna had to leave. She was rushing out. She told me she'd be back to visit Piper again. Are you okay? Care to share your thoughts?" Polly asked concerned.

"I was just thinking about what Piper is asking me to do. I don't think I can do it. I don't think I can be as good of a mother as Piper could be. I love Piper so much, I don't want to fail her. I'm scared, Pol." Alex says worried. Polly shakes her head and squeezes Alex's arm.

"Alex, listen to me okay?" Polly looks at Alex in the eye. "You don't have to be scared. You are going to be as great as Piper. Both of you will become great moms. You've been through a lot, Alex. I'm sure those experiences taught you a lot. You don't have to be afraid. You're great. I've seen it. I thought you were this different person the first time I met you Alex but, you proved me wrong. No bullshit. If you love her, then do it for Piper." Polly says seriously. "Okay, supercunt?" Polly smiles at Alex trying to lift the mood. Alex smiled back.

"Okay, Polly Hobby." Alex says sincerely smiling. "Thanks. I needed that, I guess." Alex says shyly.

"You're welcome. And Alex, no pizza for Finn next time please?" Polly says chuckling. Finn immediately put his index finger in front of his lips. Both women chuckled with what Finn did.

XXXXXXXXXX

Finn was now asleep on Alex's lap. He was leaning on Alex's front with his mouth slightly opened. "I think I'll try it, Pol. I'll do it tomorrow." Alex tells Polly. The brunette was shocked at Alex's sudden decision. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, so Alex took it as a signal to continue. "This is what she wants, and this is the least I could do for her. IVF has a huge chance of not working the first time anyway. It's worth a try, right?" Alex explains to Polly.

"We're here to support you all the way." Polly smiles at Alex.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Polly and Pete stayed with Piper. Alex went to the fertility clinic. The doctor explained to her on how the procedure is done. Basically, she needs to choose a donor, get the specimen and implant it inside Alex. Everything takes up to 4-5 hours depending on how Alex's body will react to the procedure.

"Now, Mrs. Vause, I would like you to know that the first attempt has a high risk of failing. 7 out of 10 women didn't succeed the first time. If you succeed, there is also a chance that you will get twins or triplets even though it doesn't run in your family. This is due to the vast amount of sperm that we will implant inside. Not all goes through to meet the eggs but sometimes there's two or three of them together." The doctor says chuckling. Alex's eyed widened. She was shocked to say the least. She didn't know what to expect and what the doctor is explaining is overwhelming her.

"Okay. I'm ready." Alex says nervously. She chose a donor. Blonde athletic, outgoing, and intelligent, just like what Piper said. Alex is now thinking of what their baby will look like. ' _Will she have green eyes like me? Will he have blue eyes like her?'_ Alex thought.

The procedure went on for 4 hours. Alex was required to lie down for about half an hour and she is good to go. "You may use a pregnancy test by next week. I recommend you use several just to make sure. That is most likely the correct result. If you are part of the 3 out of 10 women who can conceive on the first try, then we should see you back here for your tests." The doctor says smiling. Alex thanked the doctor and left. _'O my, I might have a baby inside me now.'_ Alex thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _1 week later._

It was a Wednesday night, Alex is ready to sleep. The whole two months, she slept on the single bed that is a part of Piper's hospital room. There are times when Piper is responsive and there are times that she isn't. Lorna visited once after her first visit and brought flowers for Piper. Carol and Bill visited every three days to check up on their daughter. Cal and Neri visited weekly. Taystee, Brooke, and Daya visits occasionally. Pete visited whenever he is available, and Polly visited every day, sometimes with Finn. Everything became a routine for Alex.

She always talks to Piper convincing her wife to wake up already. She told her wife that she did the procedure and explained to her what the doctor said about first timers. Alex did their nightly routine before sleeping every night wherein they should kiss each other on the lips and say goodnight. It has been quite one-sided for the past two months, but Alex was okay with that.

That night, she was about to sleep and kissed Piper on the cheek, caressed her head and said goodnight. Alex walked to her bed a few feet away from Piper's. "Y…you didn't kiss me o…on th…the li…lips. Th…at's not h… how we say goo..goodnight." Piper speaks up. Alex's head turned back to Piper and rushed to her wife's side.

"Pipes? Are you awake?" Alex asked. As if on cue, Piper's eyes fluttered open. She saw her wife's beautiful baby blues.

Alex's eyes started to tear up realizing that Piper is awake. She was so happy she cupped Piper's cheeks and kissed her wife softly on the lips. Alex made Piper drink water through a straw to dehydrate her throat. Alex pushed the call button for the doctor to come in. Dr. Keating specifically asked Alex to call whenever Piper wakes up.

"I thought you were never waking up, babe." Alex admitted crying.

"I promised remember?" Piper says smiling weakly. "I won't fucking leave you again, Alex." Piper says assuring her wife.

It is so ironic how Piper looked so tired when all she did the whole two months was sleep. She looked exhausted but, she is now awake.

"I love you, Pipes. Please don't do that again." Alex begs while crying. Piper tried cupping Alex's cheeks, but her body was sore due to sleeping in one position for the past two months. Alex massaged Piper's joints to ease the muscular pains.

Dr. Keating entered the room. Alex was lucky that the doctor was in graveyard shift. "Hi Mrs. Vause. Good morning! How are you doing?" Dr. Keating asked Piper glad that the blonde woke up already. The doctor checked all her vitals and found everything to be perfect.

"I'm okay, I guess. How long have I been out?" Piper asks curiously.

"Well, Piper, first, everything in the ACR procedure worked and now you don't have any blood clots in your brain anymore. Secondly," The doctor says eyeing Alex as if asking her if she wants to tell her wife of how long she was out or if Alex wants Dr. Keating tell her. Alex nodded in approval. "Secondly, you were out for about 2 months and a week, Piper." The doctor states.

Piper's tears rolled down her face while the realization started dawning into her. Alex held her hand squeezing it for assurance. "I have missed so much. I have missed Christmas, haven't I?" Piper asks kind of panicking.

"Unfortunately, yes. But your wife, Alex, right here, never left your side. Not even once." Dr. Keating says. Piper looked at Alex lovingly. "I am really glad you are back. You are all cleared. We just need to do a few exiting tests and I can release you on Friday. I'll be excusing myself." Dr. Keating says. Finishing up with Piper's checkup.

Alex quickly called Polly but it went straight to voicemail, so she decided to text Polly, Cal, Carol, Bill and even the girls from Diane's the good news. Alex looked at her wife lovingly.

"I'm glad you are awake, babe. I missed you so much." Alex says.

"I missed you too, Al. To be honest, it seems like I was just asleep for 2 days." Piper chuckles. Alex shakes her head. Piper tried her best moving her body to the side. Alex helped her.

"Sleep beside me please, Al." Piper begs. Alex laid down beside her wife, looked her in her baby blues and kissed her lips softly. Alex thought that it was nice to feel Piper kissing back.

"Goodnight Al." Piper says. "Goodnight, Pipes." Alex responded. They both fell into a peaceful slumber.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Alex woke up feeling a little bit dizzy. She saw that the blonde was still asleep. She went to the bathroom to pee until she saw the PT kit she bought form the pharmacy. It has been a week and a half already after the IVF procedure. She decided to just get it over with. She hasn't even talked to Piper about this yet. That she already did the implant.

Alex grabbed a pregnancy test and peed on it. She waited until she finished peeing. She was still sitting down on the toilet bowl. She shook the PT to get rid of excess urine.

Alex stares blankly at the pregnancy test. She looked at it closely to see the result. She waited patiently until…

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter!**

 **Sorry once, again for the cliffhanger. This chapter is a little hard to write but, I survived, and I hope you guys like it. Please leave a review.**


	19. Do The Honors Please

**Chapter 19**

 **A/N:** **I do not own anything. I only made the story. Please enjoy! :)**

One line. Alex only saw one line. The raven-haired woman released a sigh. Even she, herself, didn't know if it was a sigh of relief or a sigh of disappointment and she was shocked with what she feels. _'Did I want to get pregnant?'_ She thought. She didn't want to tell Piper yet since she was under a lot of stress going through a coma. She kept the test in the box and put it inside her bag with her other stuff.

She went back inside the hospital room and smiled as she saw Piper stirring until she woke up. "Good morning, Pipes." Alex said leaning down to kiss her wife on the cheek. "How are you feeling?" Alex asked.

"Good morning, Al. I'm okay, I guess. You're here, I'm here." Piper smiled.

"Are you excited to go home?" Alex asked her wife while sweetly playing with her wife's hair. Piper nodded.

"I want our bed." Piper chuckled.

"Oh my gosh, girl. You just slept for two months and all you can think of is our bed at home?" Alex is now laughing. Piper followed suit laughing.

"Don't you miss eating real food? We can eat anything you want when we get out of here okay?" Alex says assuring Piper.

"Shake Shack." Piper said chuckling. Alex laughed at how cute Piper is being.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alex and Piper enjoyed each other's company for about half an hour. Alex filled Piper in with what happened the past few months. "Tank is with Polly. I haven't seen him for a while now. I'm sure he misses us." Alex says chuckling. As Piper was about to answer, someone knocked on the door. The rave-haired woman answered it. It was Polly, Pete and Finn. Polly saw Piper awake and rushed towards her best friend attacking her with a hug.

"Pipe! Do not ever do that ever again! I'm glad you're awake now!" Polly says almost rambling. "Hi to you too, Pol" Piper responds with a smile. She has no idea how scared everyone was when she was in a coma.

"Piepi! Weyt up! Weyt up Piepi!" Finn shouts from Pete who was carrying him. Piper's head shot up looking at her godson.

"C'mere you little! Aunty Piper's awake now." Piper stretched her hand asking for Finn. Finn hugs Piper tight.

"Good to see you awake mate." Pete tells the blonde.

"I'm glad to be awake too. How've you been doing?" The blonde asks.

"We're okay. You should ask your wife how she is doing and if she's - …" Pete was stopped by Polly slapping him on his arm.

"Ow!" Pete exclaims. Polly eyes Pete warning him to keep quiet. Polly knows that Alex wanted Piper to be the one to ask about the procedure first. Piper's eyebrows narrowed in confusion. She doesn't know what Pete was talking about, so she eyes Alex. Alex shrugs eyeing her wife as if telling her 'later'."

"Are you ready to go home, Pipes? Polly asks her best friend.

"Very. I can't wait to lie down on our bed." Piper says seriously.

"Oh my gosh, Pipe! You were asleep for two fucking months and all you can think of is going home to your bed?" Polly asks chuckling with her voice louder than the usual.

"Well, Alex and I couldn't have sex here, so I want to be on our bed, okay?" Piper says laughing while covering Finn's ears. Alex's head was thrown backwards as she laughs about what her wife said.

"Oh, trust me, we don't need the bed." Alex says laughing and wiggling her eyes at Piper. Polly's face grimaced.

"I didn't need to hear that!" Polly says in mock annoyance and disgust.

"I can listen all day!" Pete admits while laughing.

"I'm going to the cafeteria to grab breakfast. Anyone want anything?" Alex asks.

"I'll come with you." Pete says.

"Come here bud let the best friends catch up." Pete says grabbing Finn from Piper. Alex, Pete and Finn left the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Polly and Piper were left in the room. Polly sat at the foot of Piper's hospital bed. Piper was sitting up. "How are you doing, Pipe? Do you feel okay? We thought you were a goner." Polly admits sadly.

"Hey. I promised Alex I would wake up. I'm here now, Pol. I'm okay I guess." Piper tells the brunette. They talked for about twenty minutes already about anything Piper could ask and about anything Polly can tell her about the past two months.

"You know, Alex was really worried. She really loves you, Pipes. We also talked about Popi so we can start as soon as you're totally fine already. Also, people often visited you telling you to wake up. Even Lorna did." Polly informs Piper of the things that happened. Piper's eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Lorna? Morello? So, does that mean she gave birth already and went out?" Piper asks shocked. Polly nods her head.

"Which reminds me, Pol, did Alex do the IVF procedure?" The blonde asked her best friend.

"You know that you should be asking Alex that and not me, right?" Polly says to Piper.

"Ask me what?" Alex asks as she entered the room with food in hand.

Piper and Polly looked at each other. Polly raised her eyebrow while shrugging her shoulders signaling Piper that she should ask her wife now. "Can we have a minute, Pol?" Piper asked her best friend.

"Pete and Finn are at the west wing looking at the babies in the nursery." Alex informed Polly before the brunette exited the room. Alex sat on her wife's bed holding her wife's hand.

"What's going on, babe?" Alex asked worried.

"Uhm… I just wanted to ask if you did the IVF procedure? Did you get the note?" Piper asked looking down at their hands showing nervousness.

"I would understand if you didn't want to do it. I just want to know if you did." Piper admits.

"Pipes." Alex lifted Piper's head so that they were eye to eye.

"I need you to listen to me okay?" Alex tells her. "I got your note. And yes, I did the procedure." Alex says a little doubt in her face and this didn't come unnoticed by Piper.

"But?" Piper asked.

"I tested this morning and it's a negative. I'm sorry." Alex said looking down looking very vulnerable. Piper rubbed her cheek.

"When did you do the procedure?" The blonde asked.

"About a week and a half ago." Alex said. Piper's eyebrow shot up.

"Well, isn't it a little too early to check, Al? Maybe that's why it is a negative?" Piper says nonchalantly.

"Well, that's what the doctor said. To check after a week." Alex shrugs.

"I think you should check again next week. Or maybe we should go back to the IVF clinic next week and ask, okay?" Piper assures her wife.

"Can I tell you something?" Alex asked.

"No, of course not. I'm your wife anyway so you cannot tell me anything." Piper says sarcastically while rolling her eyes. Alex rolled her eyes chuckling. "Of course, you can, Al. What is it?" Piper asked.

"Well, when you were still in a coma, I was afraid of doing the procedure. When I did the procedure because I promised you, I was still afraid, and it reached the point where, I want to be honest with you, I wished that it would fail because the doctor says only 3 out of 10 women successfully conceives on the first try." Alex says looking down once again. Piper squeezes her wife's arms signaling for her to continue. "But, this morning, when I did the test and I saw that it only has one line, I didn't really know what to feel or how to feel. I thought I would be relieved because I don't want to carry our baby. I want you to carry her. But I think I'm actually sad that the result was a negative. I want our family to start and I want you to be happy." Alex admits

Piper saw the vulnerability in Alex's eyes. Alex didn't do this often but when she does, Piper makes sure she comforts her wife thought it. She hugged the taller woman tightly while they were still seated on the hospital bed. Afterwards, Piper cupped her wife's cheek

"Hey, look at me." Piper commands. Alex lifted her gaze. "I am so proud of you, Al. Just the thought of you doing the procedure, I am already proud. I can feel how much love you have for me because you tried. Now, we are going to that clinic next week and ask. It might be a false negative. It happens." Piper informs her wife. She fidgeted and continued.

"When I was with Larry, we tried for a baby and I researched _'how to use a pregnancy test and what could the results mean'._ I know you do not want to hear this because it has something to do with Larry, but I've read that it can give false negatives or false positives." Piper says informatively. She noticed a change in Alex's demeanor.

"You tried having a baby with Larry?" Alex asked with her eyebrows raised annoyed. "Yeah, but, here we are now. It didn't work!" Piper tried lifting Alex's mood.

"Ugh. You make me want to throw up." Alex says trying to fake a vomit. Alex was hurt. She suddenly became sensitive. She didn't want Piper to see that but, she failed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." Piper says. Alex shakes her head.

"No, I'm sorry for being too sensitive. It's okay. Maybe this is just me missing you form your two months of sleep and not a day has passed yet then here you are talking about thinking of having a baby with Larry before." Alex says teasing Piper still with a hint of jealousy. Piper cupped Alex's cheek and leaned in to kiss her wife passionately. Just like that, Alex have forgotten about Larry. Their kiss became heated after a few minutes. They were touching each other all over when someone knocked and opened the door without them noticing. Polly's eyes widened in what she is seeing and then clears her throat. Piper and Alex stopped kissing by this time. They didn't notice Polly coming in. Piper turned scarlet while Alex hid her blushing face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, your parents are here. Polly informs them while chuckling. Pete entered with Finn sleeping on his shoulders followed by Bill and Carol. The Chapmans rushed on Piper's bedside.

"Oh, honey. I'm glad you're okay." Carol says rubbing her daughter's cheeks after giving her a hug.

"Piper. You've got us all worried, dear." Bill says after kissing her daughter on the cheek. They hugged Alex to greet her.

Everyone stayed in Room 246 for a couple of hours. They filled in Piper with what happened the past two months. They talked about anything and everything that is coming up. Dr. Keating also visited Piper for her exiting tests. They waited for the results and confirmed that Piper can go home two days after. They also talked about pressing charges against Larry or not. They decided that Alex and Piper should have the final say about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _1 week later_

They were at the IVF clinic to have Alex's check-up. Alex informed the doctor that she tested a week ago gaining a negative result.

"Oh, why didn't you call me then?" Dr. Hull asked.

"Well, Should I have called? I thought if the result is negative then I shouldn't." Alex shrugs.

"Well, Alex, I still asked you to call after you do the test." The doctor says chuckling. "Anyway, I think you are pregnant." The doctor says nonchalantly. Alex and Piper's eyes widened in shock. They didn't know how Dr. Hull knew. They haven't even tested again, and it would be disappointing if the doctor herself gives them false hopes.

"What? We don't even know that." Alex says slightly panicking not understanding what's happening.

"Here, try all of them now. Your wife and I will wait for you back here." Dr. Hull says confidently. Alex went to the bathroom and tested. She was anxious and nervous at the same time. Dr. Hull telling her that she was pregnant didn't sink in her yet. She didn't know what to say and what or how to feel. Everything is just different now. She was expecting that she isn't pregnant, and the doctor told her she is. She was given five PTs to test. She decided she won't look at it until she got out of the bathroom so that Piper and she can look at it together. She finished peeing on the five PTs placed them all in a basin that the doctor gave her to collect the PTs and exited.

Piper and Dr. Hull were now talking about how Alex was the past week. "How was Alex the past week?" The doctor asked.

"Pretty sensitive." Piper admits chuckling. "Not only emotionally, even physically and with her food choices." Piper says nonchalantly. Just as the doctor was about to talk, Alex entered the room.

"Here." Alex gives the basin to the doctor. Piper was looking at Alex expecting her to say something but, Piper cannot read her wife's expression. "I didn't look at it yet. I want us to look together." Alex admitted shyly.

Dr. Hull nodded and gave Piper and Alex the basin with PTs. "Do the honors please." Dr. Hull says while smiling. Piper grabs the basin and flips one PT. Alex wasn't looking at the PT. She was looking at Piper's eyes as if she'll be able to read the result through it. Piper's eyes were blank.

Piper saw one line clearly and another blurry. She placed it down and flipped another. She saw two clear lines. Her eyes widened and then she flipped the rest of the PTs and saw two lines on each. Piper's eyes grew impossibly wider. She drops the PTs and looks at Alex in the eye. She cupped her wife's face and attacked her with a searing kiss. Alex didn't know what was happening. She didn't know if she is pregnant or not. _'Is this kiss to say, "It's okay, we can try again." Or is it to say, "It's okay, we're pregnant!"?'_ Whatever it was, Alex returned the kiss and pulled away.

She saw Piper's eyes full of tears. Now, she got more confused. "We're having a baby, Al!" Piper almost shouts excitedly. Alex's eyes widened and grabbed the basin and checked the PTs herself.

"Oh my gosh. I'm pregnant. We're pregnant, Pipes!" Alex says not believing anything that is happening. She didn't notice the tears falling from her eyes. She was genuinely happy and at this point, she knew that she wanted it. She knew she wanted to start a family with her wife. She was happy, and she was scared.

Just as Alex was thinking of that, Piper spoke up. "There is nothing to be afraid of. I will never leave your side. Okay?" Piper assures her wife.

"Congratulations to you both!" Dr. Hull exclaimed. "I told you so. You are pregnant!" Dr. Hull laughs. Piper and Alex smiled at the doctor.

"But, how did you know?" Alex asked. "It's a common thing when doing the procedure. The PT you take after a week of the implant is usually a negative weather you really are pregnant or not. How I knew exactly is when I saw the glow in your skin. I took a risk telling you." The doctor laughs. "But, Piper confirmed it anyway. She said you were sensitive the past week, is that right?" Dr. Hull asked. Alex rolls her eyes in mock annoyance and looks at her wife.

"Really? You had to tell her that, babe?" Alex said chuckling.

"She asked, and we are supposed to be honest with the doctor, right?" Piper says chuckling.

Dr. Hull gave them pointers on what to do to avoid complications and congratulated them because Alex is one of the 3 women out of 10 who conceived in their first try. She also gave them a list of do's and don'ts for the first month of pregnancy with IVF. The next month onwards are the same as regular pregnancies. Dr. Hull told them to go back in a month for Alex's check-up.

Alex and Piper thanked the doctor and drove home. They were overwhelmed and very happy to say the least. "When are we going to tell them?" Alex asked Piper.

"When do you want to tell them, Al?" Piper asks squeezing Alex's hand. "Thanks for doing this. You can't believe how happy it makes me to know that my wife is pregnant, and we are going to have a child!" Piper says excitedly but sincerely.

"Anything for you, Pipes." Alex smiled at Piper. "You have no idea how happy I am that you are going to be at my side while I carry our little nugget. Oh, and I think we should tell people when I'm three months in. Just to be safe, you know?" Alex smiled again. They continued driving home looking forward to spending time with each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex and Piper were talking on how to reveal that they were going to have a baby and everything else they must do with having a baby. "So, what color do you want the nursery to be?" Alex asked the blonde.

"Well it depends if it's a boy or a girl, babe. Or we can paint it a neutral color so, we can paint it ahead of time." Piper suggests.

"How about the baby's name?" Alex asked smiling. "Oh, I've got a list. We should compare our lists." Piper says excitedly. They were sitting on the couch eating popcorn in front of a series playing on the TV. Alex laughs loudly, and Piper was confused.

"What?" the blonde asks.

"I knew you have a list!" Alex laughs some more. "Well, actually, I guessed, and I was right!" Alex laughs.

"You know, while you were in coma, I talk to you every night, right? I told you two names that I wanted us to name our child. Do you remember?" Alex asked sweetly whilst chuckling lightly. Piper shook her head then leans in to give her wife a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you, Alex." Piper says sweetly. "So, what are the names?" Piper asks.

"Well, I want to know the list of names that you have first." Alex says smiling.

"Hmmm let's see, I definitely want Diane to be a middle name if we have a daughter." Piper tells Alex sweetly. The raven-haired woman was touched to say the least and leaned in to kiss her wife on the cheek. Alex's arm is now wrapped around the blonde while they were discussing names.

"Thanks, babe." Alex smiled.

"No need to thank me. Diane deserves to be a part of our children's lives." Piper smiled back. "Anyway, for the girl names, I want either Summer, Autumn, April, Jaime or Alexa. For the boy names, I want either Bailey, Ashton, Flynn, Mason, or Peyton. I was thinking of Nicholson or Nick as the boy's middle name." Piper says nonchalantly. Alex's eyes widened with what Piper said.

"Oh my god, is the boy middle name after our wild-haired friend?" Alex asked. Piper chuckled and nodded.

"You know, she helped us in a lot of ways when we weren't together." Piper said shrugging.

"The funny thing is, I also wanted our son's middle name to be after her it's just that mine is either Robin Diane Vause for a girl or Robin Nicholas Vause. For a boy" Alex informs Piper.

"Okay. I like Robin. It reminds me of Robin Hood." Piper chuckled then continued. "But, more for a boy's name. and I think Nick is a better middle name." The blonde clarifies.

"How about we let out friend choose if it should be Nick, Nicholas, or Nicholson? He will be named after her anyway, right?" Alex chuckled. Piper nodded as she chuckled as well.

"Okay, for the girl's name I think I want it to be hmmm… Summer Diane Vause." Piper said. "It reminds me of how it is so fun and nice during summer time." Piper explains briefly. Alex nodded.

"I think we have names!" Alex said happily. "I think we do." Piper says smiling wide.

"Babe, I was thinking, since you're now out of the hospital, I think we should settle the charges against Larry. And I also think we should throw a party for you since you're now very healthy and you just got out of the hospital a week ago. We can invite our friends and or family." Alex suggested.

"Okay. We should settle the case against Larry. And yes, I would love to have a house party. Just a relaxed one with friends and family will be nice." Piper says smiling "And, we should write to Nicky while we're at it." Piper suggests.

Alex looked at Piper squinting her eyes. She is glad that her wife is alive and now totally healthy. They looked at each other lovingly while sitting on the couch. "No, I think we should go to our room and fuck like normal people." Alex winks. Piper gave Alex a knowing look and then attacked her wife with a searing hot kiss. Their tongues were battling for dominance until they were out of breath already. They pulled away, looked at each other and rushed to their bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alex is now on top of Piper. All article of clothing now discarded by both woman and they just had their fourth orgasm each. They were all sweaty and breathing heavily but, they continued giving each other pleasures. Alex sucked on Piper's pulse point and inserted three fingers in the blonde. She was squeezing the blonde's breast while thrusting her fingers insider her.

"Fuck Alex, I don't think I can anymore." Piper says breathing heavily.

"You can. And I can too." Alex assures Piper making her thrusts faster and harder. Piper was moaning like there is no tomorrow. Alex position herself so that her core is against Piper's thighs. Just the thought of Piper all wet on her fingers makes her so horny wanting to fall over the edge.

"Ahhhhhh fuck! Don't stop!" Piper screams as Alex thrusted upwards. Alex is now kissing the blonde on her lips while grinding on to Piper's thigh. Alex elicits small whimpers of pleasure because of grinding. Piper felt Alex's drippings on her thigh which made her more turned on. "Faster, Al." Piper commands. Alex followed suit and grinded faster as well. One. Alex thrusts upward while sucking Piper's nipples trying to make the blonde cum in an instant. Two. Alex hits the blonde's g-spot several times and it produces moans from both women. Three. Alex thrusts again much faster and grinds much faster again. "Alex, I'm coming I'm coming motherfuck!" Piper screams.

"Ughhh Jesus Fuck, Piper!" Alex screams. Bothe women came off the edge with earth-crashing orgasms. Both were shivering from the pleasure and both rode it out. They were tired but, they could say that their needs were fulfilled. Piper laid down Alex's shoulder and played with her wife's hair. "I can do this every day with you." Piper says chuckling. "You know, if I reach my third trimester, I will be very horny according to Lorna. Or maybe she is just horny all the time?" Alex joked.

"Then I hope every day is third trimester." Piper says winking at her wife. They were now face to face with each other with the duvet on top of them.

"I can't wait to see our little nugget on the ultrasound machine." Piper says excitedly. Alex smiled. "Me too, babe." Alex smiled. They were both spent and decided to call it a night. Piper leaned in to kiss her wife on the lips tenderly.

"Goodnight, Al." Piper says caressing her wife's cheeks. "Goodnight, babe" Alex responds resting her hand on her wife's waist. The fell into a peaceful slumber.

XXXXXXXXX

 _3 months later_

The past three months for the Vause household has been a blast. Diane's is now accepting authors for book signing already which made it more known in town. Popi has a boutique one block away from Diane's. Piper and Polly are now out of the market once again. They are trying their luck with Barney's again. They decided not to press charges against Larry. They believed that he is in trial for manslaughter.

They never told anyone about Alex's pregnancy yet but, Alex is starting to show. It seems like she ate 3 pieces of pizza in one seating which created a mini bump. The party they planned 3 months ago was always postponed due to most people not being available. Cal and Neri were in the woods for wild animal haunting camp, Carol and Bill went to Chicago again to check on some stuff. Polly, Pete and Finn went to Hawaii as a mini vacation for their family. They decided to have the party this week.

They also decided that they will surprise everyone by announcing that they are pregnant and at the same time they will reveal the sex of the baby through a baby reveal. Both women were excited to say the least. They both attended Alex's monthly check ups. They had an ultra sound on the first month and they saw their little nugget. They got a printed copy and just like any other couples, they post it on their refrigerator. The next ultra sound was today, and they would also find out the sex today.

They were at Dr. Hull's office. Alex was lying down on the bed with her shirt up to reveal her belly. Piper was standing up beside her holding her hand. Dr. Hull squeezed the cold gel on top of Alex's belly and started spreading it with the probe. She swirled it around looking for the right angle of the image that is showing on the machine. It was taking quite a long time to find an angle and, so they waited patiently.

They saw Dr. Hull's expression change into excitement. She was shaking her head whilst smiling. "Piper and Alex. Congratulations!" Dr. Hull chuckled.

"You are having a baby girl!" The doctor states. Alex and Piper's eyes widened in shock. They didn't notice the tears falling from their eyes. Piper leans in to kiss Alex. As she was about to say something, Dr. Hull spoke up.

"And a baby boy!" The doctor chuckled. Alex and Piper's head shot up directed to Dr. Hull.

"What?!" The couple asks together with shock painted on their faces.

 **A/N:** **That's it! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Please leave a review.**

 **Twinsies!**


	20. I Do Not Need to Hear That!

**Chapter 20**

 **A/N: I do not own anything. I just made the story! :) Enjoy!**

"Are you serious, doctor?" Piper asked shocked. Alex's mouth was agape not believing what the doctor just said. Dr. Hull nodded.

"I am so sorry I didn't notice this before. Well, it is hard to tell the last time we had the ultra sound because they were still very small and intact. It's official! You're having twins!" Dr. Hull announced it once again. Alex reached out to her wife and cupped Piper's face.

"Babe, twins! Oh my god we're having twins!" Alex says excitedly. "Oh my gosh we're having twins!" Alex repeats but, this time it dawns on her that she will be carrying twins. Her face's expression changed from excited to worried. She was worried once again that she wouldn't do a decent job in carrying their children. She was thinking that she was already scared thinking of having a baby and now, it was just confirmed that there are two of them in her. Piper chuckled and caressed Alex's face.

"Babe, everything will be all right. I'm here. I'm never going to leave your side." Piper assures Alex. She was very happy with the fact that Alex was carrying twins because that's what she wanted all along. Tears were falling from both of the women's eyes realizing the huge blessing that came their way through the news.

"I told you that maybe I wanted two children, right? But, I didn't say I wanted them at the same time!" Alex says worried whilst chuckling but, still thankful. Piper chuckled and kissed Alex on the lips once again.

"We have a boy and a girl, babe!" Piper says slightly sobbing because of joy. They connected their foreheads together and looked at each other in the eye lovingly.

Dr. Hull cleaned up the gel from Alex's belly. Once again, she told them the dos and don'ts in bearing three-month-old twins. She told them what Alex could and couldn't eat and what activities to avoid. They asked all the questions they wanted to from Alex's sleep to her appetite.

Alex spoke up. "Uhm… I just want to ask if…" Alex was hesitating. Piper was confused on what Alex wanted to ask. Alex looked at Piper in the eye and was about to talk but, Dr. Hull spoke up first.

"If you could have sex? Well, it depends. If you have sex with another woman or a man, I'm sure you can't but, if you have sex with your wife, you can do it even three times a day." Dr. Hull says while laughing, trying to humor the couple. She didn't know that they love to play banter. Alex blushed and Piper laughed.

"Just so you know doctor, I'm all gay all the time. So, no men for me." Alex shakes her head chuckling gaining her confidence back.

"Oh, doctor, I don't think Alex will do it with anyone else. I give her the best org-…" Piper was stopped by Alex. Alex turned a darker shade of red. She was covering her wife's mouth to stop her from talking. She tried to win the fight and spoke up.

"Doctor Hull, Piper wants me to do it more than three times a day. She has raging needs." Alex says nonchalantly trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Well, YOU will have raging needs when you reach your third trimester." Dr. Hull said laughing. Alex has withdrawn her hand from closing Piper's mouth. Piper and Dr. Hull laughed loudly, and Alex turned scarlet once again.

"Well, be ready, Pipes!" Alex says now laughing as well. They asked a couple more questions and bid Dr. Hull goodbye.

"I will see you in a month for your next check-up, Alex. And I'm sure I'll see you too, Piper." Dr. Hull says smiling. The women nodded their heads. They exited the clinic and drove home after passing by a Chinese restaurant to order take home food. They were excited to plan the reveal to their family and friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Tuesday_

They were at their most favorite place at home. The couch that sits in front of their huge flat screen TV. Piper was holding a notebook while taking down notes. Alex was on her laptop researching for diverse ways of revealing a baby's gender.

"So, when are we going to tell them that I'm pregnant? Because we cannot tell them genders right away or they'll get confused." Alex tells her wife who was writing down ideas.

"We'll tell them that we will be having a house party this Sunday. At the first part of the party we will tell them that we are pregnant and then we can take out our prepared reveal." Piper says nonchalantly.

"That's a lot of work for the two of us, babe. Do you want to tell Polly that we're pregnant, so she can help us prepare? But, we shouldn't tell her the genders yet, so she has to wait until the party." Alex tells Piper. Piper thought about it and nodded.

"Okay, but we can't let her know that we're having twins. I'll text Polly now. Maybe she can drop by after being at Popi." Piper says.

Piper and Polly hired people to work for Popi. They just go at Popi to supervise and make sure everything is going right and everything is being done right. Today was Piper's day off.

To Polly:

 _Pol, can you drop by mine and Alex's after work? We just need to tell you something._

Fr. Polly:

 _Sure, Pipe. Is there something wrong? You guys okay?_

To Polly:

 _Everything's fine. We just need to talk to you ASAP, okay? We'll see you soon, Pol._

Piper didn't want to get Polly all worried but, she didn't also want to give away what they are about to reveal.

"How should we tell Polly?" Alex asked her wife. Piper flashed her wife a huge smile as she thought of the perfect plan. They continued planning on their reveal and they thought of several ideas. They laughed and chuckled on what they think their guests would say or how they would react. They were just happy that they will share their little nuggets to the people they love.

They made invitations. They made blue ones for the guys and pink ones for the girls. They wanted to give their family and friends a clue on what the gathering is about without giving away too much. So, they came up with a short and simple invite.

 _We invite you to our humble home to celebrate happiness and life._

 _Let's have beer, wine, and dinner so that we can thank you sincerely as wife and wife._

 _Thank you for being there when we needed you the most._

 _To every one of you we would like to offer a toast._

 _Surprises will be waiting for you this coming Sunday_

 _So, be prepared because you don't know what's really coming your way_

 _The theme of the party is pink and blue so, girls wear pink and guys wear blue._

 _We will see you then and we hope you know that we love you!_

 _Alex and Piper xx_

"I guess this is okay. It's really cute." Piper says smiling. "I'm so excited to tell all of them. But, I'm more excited for us to have them." Piper says while rubbing Alex's mini bump.

"I never thought I would say this but, me too, Pipes. Me too." Alex said leaning in to kiss her wife on the cheek. They finalized everything and decided they should give Polly an invitation after they tell her about the baby. They invited Bill and Carol, Cal and Neri, Polly, Pete and Finn, Taystee, Daya, Brooke, Lorna, and even Nicky. They decided that they will send the invite through the letter that they will send to Nicky that week. They have been exchanging letters since Piper got out of the hospital. They also invited Danny even though he wasn't really attending such occasions. They just tried.

"Do you think we should invite John so that Daya and him could rekindle?" Piper asks.

"I think it's better if we ask Daya first." Alex said smiling.

XXXXXXX

Alex just finished making dinner and Piper just finished setting up the table. They decided that they will tell Polly over dinner. The doorbell rang, and they knew who it would be. Piper answered the door. She saw Polly with a semi-worried expression.

"Hey, Pol! Thanks for coming." Piper smiled. Polly stepped inside.

"Is everything okay, Pipes?" Polly asked. Piper nodded. Alex is in the kitchen finishing up what she was cooking for dinner.

"Hey, Polly. Thanks for dropping by." Alex greets Polly.

They are all seated on the breakfast bar starting to eat dinner. "How's everything going at Popi?" Piper asks Polly trying to stall.

"Everything's okay. They made stocks for vanilla, cinnamon, and lemon scented soaps today. They'll be making more tomorrow. I think we should develop more flavors." Polly informed Piper. Alex started serving the food. She cooked spaghetti with meatballs and made garlic bread.

Piper started with their plan of slowly telling Polly. They wanted to see if Polly will get what is happening. Piper poured wine in her wine glass and in Polly's wine glass. Of course, she didn't pour one for Alex. Alex also made a plate of cold cuts and cheese for wine pairing. They ate and talked for a little while. They talked about Diane's, Popi's, they even talked about, as what Polly named it, 'The John and Daya prison love affair'.

Couple of wine glasses later, Polly grabbed the bottle and refilled her glass. She also offered Piper to refill hers and Piper nodded. She looked for Alex's wine glass and found nothing. So here it starts.

"Hey, go grab your glass. You don't say 'no' to wine! I know you! Right, Pipes?" Polly chuckles asking Alex to grab her own glass. Polly knows that Alex loves to drink different wines with different ages. Back when Piper was still in prison, they used to drink wine whenever Polly comes over her house or whenever Alex comes over Polly and Pete's just talking about anything.

Alex raised her eyebrow while shaking her head and smiling. "I'm good, Pol. Thanks." Alex says smiling. Piper was now smiling anticipating Polly's reaction. They saw Polly's eyebrows furrow in confusion tilting her head as if asking Alex what is wrong with her. She cannot believe why Alex is saying 'no' to wine. She even remembered the time when Alex asked her if she thinks that Piper would like a wine cellar in the basement. _'I love wine. I love smelling them, tasting them and even guessing how many years it aged.'_ Polly remembers Alex saying those words to her. Piper and Alex are now looking at each other. Piper nodded as if telling Alex to go ahead and say something so that Polly can catch up on what really is happening.

"I mean, I want to… But, I can't" Alex says nonchalantly.

"What do you mean you can't? Is Piper not allowing you to drink?" Polly asks teasingly.

"No, Pol. I like it when she drinks! She does extra awesome sex when she does!" Piper says a matter-of-factly. Polly covered her ears.

"I do not need to hear that! I do not need to hear that!" Polly says while closing her eyes as Piper and Alex laughed loudly.

Polly shook her head then continued talking whilst opening her eyes trying to see if the coast is clear. "Then why can't you drink? Are yo-…" Piper was cut off by Polly.

"She's not allowed to drink for the next nine months. Well, technically next six months." Piper says chuckling trying to give away more, so Polly can get what is happening. Polly's head immediately turned to Alex and then at Piper and then back and forth. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It worked? Are you pregnant, Alex?" Polly asks excitedly and anxiously still in shock. Piper and Alex looked at each other and nodded.

"Look underneath your plate." Alex tells Polly.

Polly lifted her dinner plate and saw a small picture of the ultrasound that they had when Alex was 4 weeks pregnant. Polly immediately knew what it was and lifted it looking at the picture of a little nugget. Well, technically two little nuggets but, she didn't know that. Polly's eyes were full of tears as she stands up and hugs Piper and Alex.

"I am so happy for you both! This is what you've been wanting since both of you were out!" Polly says almost screaming of excitement.

"Well, even when we were still in prison, actually." Alex says chuckling, Piper followed suit chuckling as well.

"Can I feel the bump?" Polly asks.

"Sure. But it just seems like I finished 4 slices of pizza. It's still a mini bump." Alex says laughing. Polly feels Alex's bump and her eyes widened.

"It's real! You are pregnant! She gave Alex and Piper a kiss on the cheek each telling them that she loves them so much.

"So, did you find out the baby's gender?" Polly asks sitting back down on her chair sipping her wine.

"Yes but, we are not going to tell you yet. And besides telling you that we are pregnant, that's another reason why we wanted to see you. We want to ask for your help because we are going to have a baby reveal on Sunday with everyone invited!" Piper states excitedly.

"Oh my god, are you kidding? I'll be happy to help! So, what's the plan? Oh, wait, so nobody knows yet. Just me and you guys?" Polly asks excitedly. Piper and Alex nodded.

"Awwww thanks for telling me first! So, let me get this straight. We need to make a plan on how to tell the people that you are pregnant? And then you already made plans on how to tell us the gender, is that right?" Polly asks.

"Yes, Pol! Exactly!" Piper says excitedly. The blonde was excited to plan and was excited to reveal their two bundles of joy.

The three girls came up with a plan of the baby reveal. Piper and Alex already came up with the plan of the twins' gender reveal which leaves them to how they will tell people that they are pregnant first. They talked for about two hours and had one final plan. They gave Polly hers, Pete's and Finn's invite. They thanked Polly as she left. They were happy with the plans that they have.

XXXXXXX

 _Friday_

Piper was at Popi while Alex was at Diane's. They were both finishing paper works so that they can focus on their party for the next two days. Alex was doing her paper works inside her office on the second floor. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come on in." Alex says. Daya enters the room holding an envelope.

"Alex, this came in for you." Daya says handling Alex the letter. The letter was a bit different and she noticed it was from Nicky. She decided to open it later. She was thinking of talking to Daya first about Bennet. "Thanks!" Alex waved the envelope. As Daya was about to go out, Alex called out.

"Hey, Diaz, take a seat for a second I need to talk to you." Alex says seriously.

"Okay." Daya says with a bit of fear in her eyes. "Are you going to fire me?" Daya asks. Alex's eyes widened.

"Hell no! Of course, not! Don't be so nervous." Alex says chuckling realizing what Daya thought. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you for about five months now. I know it took a long time but, it's better late than never, right?" Alex tells Daya. Daya just looked at Alex with confusion in her eyes. She didn't have an idea on what is Alex talking about.

"Well, when Piper went through that accident, there were police officers who talked to me regarding the incident. Apparently, it was Larry, Piper's ex-fiancé, who ran over Piper with his car." Alex was taking it slow but, decided to just go straight to the point. "Anyway, I saw someone. No, I bumped into someone… I bumped into John Bennet." Alex says looking straight in Daya's eyes trying to read the young girl. Daya's eyes were wide in shock. She was full of anger, fear, mistrust, and love for John who just left without saying anything. "He's a police officer now. And he was one of the police officers who helped Piper and me." Alex pauses then continues. "He wants to talk to you and even see you but, I told him that I have to ask you first. Piper kind of filled me in on what John and you have when you were in prison and I am asking you right now because if you want to talk to him, I can invite him on Sunday." Alex informs Daya.

Daya's face is a mixture of anger, regret, fear, longing, and love. "You still love him, don't you? Even if he hurt you?" Daya has tears in her eyes now and nodded. Alex chuckled. Daya looked at Alex questioningly. "I'm sorry. I remember that's how I was before. But, look at what happened, I married the person who hurt me. We ended up hurting each other, but, at the end of it all, we know that we love each other ultimately and that's what makes it so special." Alex said naturally. "I've never seen Piper before prison for about eight years but, when I saw her, it's as if everything went back to how it is supposed to be." Alex says with a stray tear in her eye. Daya looked at Alex smiling as if knowing the feeling of what Alex has said.

"Thanks, Vause. I really appreciate it. But, let me think about it first okay? Thanks for telling me. At some point, I want to tell the father of my child that I gave our child away. I cannot sustain her life. I cannot be with her which is why I gave her away to Pornstache's mom. They can take better care of her." Daya says now crying.

"I'm so sorry about that." Alex says empathically. Daya shakes her head saying that it was okay.

Now, everything was clear to Alex and she was thankful for that because it takes knowing everything to help the person or people who are involved, and she was thinking of helping Daya.

"I need to be excused." Daya says still crying.

"It's okay I understand. Go and take a short break." Alex said. Daya exited the room. After talking to the younger woman, Alex now fully understands why Daya was like that after her pregnancy. She thought it was just PPD, but she knew that there's more to it as Daya ended up pointing a gun towards a CO. Now, everything has more depth and meaning for Alex. She wants to help Daya.

Moving forward on what she was thinking, she eyes the envelope from Nicky again. She thought that something was different about it but, just let it go. She opened the letter and read it.

 _Vause,_

 _Hey! Thanks for the invite. I would really love to come on Sunday. If only I can ask for a day of furlough just to celebrate with you guys. I know you and Chapman went through a lot after going out and it's nice to celebrate life with you guys who became my family already._

 _My Lorna and my little pumpkin, Sage, will be there and they will make sure that they give you hugs and kisses from me. Oh, gosh I didn't realize I was being so sappy. Look what having a girlfriend and an instant daughter would do to me, huh?_

 _Anyway, latest prison gossip, Caputo and 'Von Barlow' are getting married. But that's just gossip. I don't really know if it's true. Who knows? They say Big Boo's going straight… Not! Not in a million years I guess. Oh, and your ex Sylvie and Stella versus Black Cindy and Janae. They've released the kraken._

 _I can't wait to get out of here and see my little family and of course, you guys. Write back to me soon. These letters are what keeps me sane in here and you know that stretch! Hello to your wifey from your best wild-haired prison snatch sister. – tell her that!_

 _Nicky_

Alex shook her head and laughed at Nicky's letter. She missed the wild-haired woman. She is glad that they will give their son a middle name after Nicky. Nicky hasn't confirmed what she wanted the middle name to be since they asked her a few letters ago. She decided to ask her again through the next letter they will send the next week.

She was touched that Lorna and Nicky gave their daughter's middle name after her. Sage Alexandra Morello. Lorna successfully divorced Vinny two months ago. She gets custody of their child and added in the conditions that Sage wouldn't carry Vinny's last name. It has been a complicated past few months for Piper, Alex, and Lorna but, they helped each other survive the real world just like when they were in prison.

Alex counted the days and learned that Nicky was about to get out in two weeks which made her so excited. She finished her paper works and tidied up in her office. She locked her office and went down to say goodbye to the girls.

"Coffee, boss?" Daya asks. Alex shook her head.

"I can't. Not today. Thanks!" The three girls heard this and were confused. They know that Alex loves coffee as much as she loves wine and she has been drinking coffee every time she goes in and does paper works in Diane's. "I'll see you guys on Sunday, okay? Close up at 4pm because the party starts at 5pm." Alex informs them smiling. "Daya, leave me a message if you have thought about it, okay?" Alex asks exiting the door. Daya nodded. Alex exited the shop, went inside her car to pick Piper up from Popi. They were going shopping for the party on Sunday.

XXXXXXXX

Piper was carrying Tank as she exited Popi. She put Tank at the back seat and then sat on the passenger seat. Piper leaned in to meet her wife's lips.

"Hey." Piper says smiling. "Ready to do this, babe?" Alex asks smiling as well.

"Are YOU ready to do this, babe?" Piper asks back.

"Don't teach our kids to do that." Alex says chuckling.

"Do what?" Piper asks confused.

"Answering questions with another question." Alex says still chuckling. Piper slaps Alex on the arm in mock annoyance.

They drove to the grocery store buying party needs and the materials they needed for the reveal. They bought food and drinks and other whatnots that will make their reveal complete. They also bought a couple of new clothes for Alex as she was really starting to show. If in the past week, she looks like she just ate four slices of pizza, now, she looks like she ate a dinner feast for three all by herself. Well, technically she is eating for three, but her bump is really starting to show now which made her wear loose clothing so that people won't notice until Sunday. Piper also bought new clothes just 'coz. They went home and ate dinner at their most favorite spot.

"Al, when do you want to start buying stuff for the nursery?" Piper asked suddenly. They were watching Netflix. Tank was in between Alex and Piper lying down as if watching with them.

"Hmm, we can do it next week if you want." Alex says smiling.

"I can do you now if you want." Piper says nonchalantly. Alex looks at Piper with wide eyes laughing.

"And they say I'm the one who's pregnant." Alex says still laughing.

"Ughhh I'm sorry. You are just… glowing. Like, the pregnancy is making you hotter by the minute." Piper admits defeatedly. As if on cue, Tank went down the couch and went to eat her food in the kitchen.

"Come here." Alex was now turned on with what Piper said she was luring Piper to her with her index finger. Piper attacked Alex with a hot searing kiss. Alex responds to the kiss. They kissed for a while just cherishing what they have. Piper cupped Alex's face and noticed that it was damp. Alex was pulled away from the kiss and looked at her wife's eyes.

"Hey, Al. What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Piper asks concerned. Alex shakes her head with tears still falling from her eyes. She looks at Piper.

"I just… Just promise me you won't leave when I get all fat and when I look like I swallowed a giant watermelon okay?" Alex asked seriously. Piper chuckled at this.

"Babe! You are so adorable!" Piper says almost shouting out of adoring her wife. Alex was leaning on the couch while Piper was sitting on her lap facing her. "You *kiss* don't have *kiss* anything *kiss* to worry *kiss* about." Piper says kissing Alex all over the face and then cups Alex's face. "You are perfect. I don't care if you get fat due to carrying our babies. My love for you won't change!" Piper chuckles. "Oh, I love how emotional you are when you are pregnant." Piper laughs. Alex realized that she is being too emotional and laughed as well.

XXXXXXXX

They made love in the couch until Alex screamed Piper's name for the fifth time already. "Gosh, you taste so sweet!" Piper exclaims.

"Careful down there do not disturb our babies!" Alex says breathing heavily. She just had a powerful orgasm. Piper lifted herself up and kissed Alex on the lips lovingly.

"Mmm. I love you." Piper says. She then leans further south and kissed Alex's baby bump.

"And I love you both inside there." Piper says lovingly. Alex reached out to cup her wife's cheek and kissed her once again.

"Mmmm. I love you too. We love you." Alex says looking at Piper's eyes. "And you're right! I taste sweet!" Piper and Alex laughed.

XXXXXXXXX

 _Sunday_

It was 4 pm when they finished setting everything up. "The place looks great, guys!" Polly says in excitement. Piper and Alex smiled. Everything turned out how they wanted it to be. Everything is decorated in pinks and blues. They were hoping no one would catch what it means but, simply think of it as the theme for the party. They prepared everything right from when the guests enter the door.

When they enter the door, they will be greeted by two hooks in the foyer. One of the hooks has pink beaded necklaces hung up on it and the other has blue. It has a note above it that says, _'Pick your color!'._ After that they will be greeted with pink and blue decorations that were hanging from the ceiling and from the stairs. They set the table up with pink and blue flowers. Even the plates were pink and blue. On the breakfast bar, there are pink and blue marshmallows, candies, chips, and cookies. There are also two huge jars that are beside each other that has pink and blue lemonade in it. Once, again it has a sign on top of it that says, _'Drink your color'_ on top of it with pink and blue paper cups on the side. There was a chalkboard standing on the breakfast bar that has _'Vote for your color'_ written on it. There were two sides on it. The pink side and the blue side.

Tank was even wearing a pink and blue collar. Alex was wearing light blue button down loose top, black leather pants, and white Converses. Piper was wearing light pink button down top, black jeans, and white Converses as well. Alex wore a pink beaded necklace while Piper wore a blue one. Polly was wearing a pink blouse on black leggings and doll shoes while wearing a blue beaded necklace. Everything was ready, and they were just waiting for their guests to arrive.

It was 4:45pm when visitors started to arrive. Pete and Finn arrived first. Polly gave Pete a kiss on the cheek and a kiss on the head for Finn. Pete saw the necklaces and got a blue one and wore it. "Choose one buddy." Pete says in his Australian accent letting Finn choose. Finn got the blue beaded necklace and copied her dad wearing it.

"Piepi!" Finn shouts as he sees Piper.

"Hey buddy!" Piper says kissing Finn on the cheek.

"Awix! Awix!" Finn shouted. Raised her hand signaling a high five from the little boy and kissed him on the cheek as well.

Carol and Bill arrived next. "Hello to my girls." Bill says entering the house giving both Piper and Alex a kiss on the cheek. Alex and Piper greeted them. Piper kissed Carol on the cheek while Alex gave her a brief hug.

"Wow, pinks and blues all over the house!" Carol says while looking at the decorations.

Carol and Bill chose to wear pink and blue bead necklaces. They went inside greeting Polly, Pete and Finn. "Are you ready, babe?" Alex asked her wife. Piper nodded.

"Yeah, we have to be. Are you ready?" Piper asked her wife smiling. Alex nodded leaning in to give her wife a kiss on the lips.

They were on the way the way to the dining table to entertain and prepare for their reveal while waiting for other guests when the doorbell rang again. The person who rang the doorbell hit the button repeatedly as if rushing. This caught everyone's attention. Alex opened the door with eyes wide in shock.

"Piper! Can you come here for a second, please?" Alex calls out to her wife. Piper walked back looking at who was outside the door. Her eyebrows raised, and her eyes widened in shock. "No fucking way!"

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger!**

 **Who could that be? I'm going to update asap! Sooner than you guys think!**


	21. Getting Me Two Humans

**Chapter 21**

 **A/N: This is to make up for the late update. I don't work a regular 9-5 job and weekends are gold at work, so I wasn't able to update.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this! I do not own anything. I just made the story.**

"Yes fucking way! Is that how you greet your guests?" The wild-haired woman chuckled.

"Nicky! You're out! Oh my gosh!" Piper attacked Nicky with a bone-crushing hug.

"When did you get out? Oh my gosh, Nichols! I can't believe it." Alex says chuckling. She hugged Nicky loosely because Nicky might feel her baby bump. Lorna was carrying Sage's carrier. They hugged Lorna and adored Sage.

"She's so adorable!" Piper squeezes Sage's hand lightly. "I thought you guys are planning on yours? Where is it, huh?" Nicky asks chuckling. Piper and Alex looked at each other smiling. Tank came out of nowhere and barked at Nicky. The wild-haired woman jumped in surprise.

"Tank, Nicky's okay. She's just crazy. Get used to it." Alex says chuckling. Piper picked Tank up and petted her. She made Nichols pet her so that she can get used to Nicky.

"Come on in. Way to go introducing yourself to our family with that doorbell stunt, Nichols." Alex says chuckling.

"Well, you know me, Vause, I'm the wild one." Nicky says winking, proud of what she did. They entered the house. Nicky, Lorna, and Sage were all wearing different shades of pink. Nicky got a blue beaded necklace and wore it. She got a pink one for Lorna. They followed Alex and Piper who was hand-in-hand going towards the breakfast bar.

"Hey everyone, this is Nicky, Lorna's girlfriend." Piper introduces Nicky and Nicky waved to everyone.

"She just got out of prison. She's my best friend inside." Alex informs everyone while smiling.

"Hey! And outside too!" Nicky says laughing. "

Everyone grabbed drinks from the breakfast bar. They also grabbed snacks, and everyone chatted with anyone they bumped into.

"Is everyone here?" Alex asked her wife. They were at the couch sitting down catching up with Nicky who was now eating marshmallows.

"The girls aren't here yet and Cal, Neri and River too." Piper says. River is Cal and Neri's son. Neri gave birth in the midst of Piper's coma and introduced River to the Vause's when Piper was well enough. They named her River because of Cal and Neri's love for nature. "Just them and Danny if he's coming, but, I doubt it." Piper says shrugging. As if on cue the doorbell rang once again.

Alex and Piper went to answer the door. Taystee and Brooke were there from Diane's.

"Hey! How was it closing down, were you guys okay? Where's Daya?" Alex asked concerned.

"Yeah boss, there's a hefty number of customers today but we closed down smoothly." Taystee brags whilst smiling.

"Daya's over there with…" Brooke says pointing to a couple walking towards the door.

Piper saw that Daya was walking with Bennet. "Oh my gosh. Are they back together?" Piper asks slightly whispering.

"More like rekindling I guess?" Alex answered. "That's why she didn't text me anymore. I talked to her last Friday." Alex says in conclusion.

"Well well well! Talk about prison gossip, huh?" Nicky says excitedly from behind Piper and Alex.

"Nichols! Wow! You're out! When did you get out?" Taystee asked.

"A couple of days ago. Your girls are next!" Nicky says informing Taystee.

"Come in guys." Alex gestures. Piper greets Taystee and Brooke with a brief hug and let them in. Daya and John were now in front of them.

"So, I guess you two have 'rekindled', huh?" Alex asks teasing Daya.

"Well, you can call it that if you want." Daya says smiling.

"Hey Vause and Chapman." Bennet says. Daya nudges him with her elbow.

"They're married and we're not in prison anymore." Daya says whisper shouting at and Alex laughed at that exchange from Daya and Bennet.

"It's fine. We're glad you found each other again. Come on in." Piper gestures. Everyone came in. Daya and John made their way inside. While John and Daya were choosing necklaces, Cal and Neri arrived as well. Cal greeted Alex and Piper by hugging them at the same time as if having a group hug and Neri followed suit.

"So, we are celebrating life! We're really glad you woke up from that sleep, sis!" Cal says chuckling. "Or else little River right here won't have an Aunty Piper." Cal says now trying to caress his son's stomach. They all went inside.

Alex took out the food that she and Piper prepared earlier. There were a bunch of finger foods, pasta, chicken, salad, and roast beef with potatoes. She also brought up some wine from their homemade wine cellar. She even called Bill to choose the wine that he wants to open that night.

"Bill, do you want to choose the wine for tonight?" Alex asked her father-in-law. If there is one thing Bill and Alex have in common, they both love wine and certain types of alcohol.

"I would let you pick for tonight, hon. Can you bring up some scotch too, please?" Bill asks Alex nicely.

"All right. My choice and scotch it is!" Alex says chuckling. She grabbed the bottles form the basement grabbing a bottle of champagne as well. She went back up and grabbed her favorite orange juice placing everything on the table.

"You want to start doing this now?" Alex asked her wife lovingly. They were serving food to their guests and attending to their needs. Piper nodded and smiled.

"I guess we need to start somewhere." Piper says leaning in to kiss Alex on the cheek.

"Okay." Alex nodded.

"Hey, You guys can do this. Everyone will be so happy for you both!" Polly says excitedly. Everyone was now settled on the dinner table helping themselves with the dinner that the Vause's prepared. On one side of the long table sat Bill sat at one end of the table. On the left side of the table is Carol, Cal, Neri with River still in his carrier beside her, Polly who has Finn on a high chair in between her and Pete, and Daya. John was seated on the other end of the table. The people who sat on the other side from Bill is Piper, Alex, Nicky, Lorna with Sage in her carrier beside her Taystee, and Brooke.

"This is good roast beef, Alex." Cal complimented.

"Thanks! It's my mom's recipe." Alex says shyly. Piper squeezed her thigh under the table assuring her that she's there. Piper felt that a part of Alex wanted Diane to be there.

"Oh, these are delicious baked chicken, dear." Carol tells Piper and Alex. "Piper was the one who cooked that one." Alex said politely.

"Yeah, Vause, I love the chicken. Red will be so proud of this. She might even think that this chicken has powers." Nicky says a little loudly. Alex, Piper, Taystee, Brooke, Lorna, Daya and even John laughed at this. They all knew how that chicken affected Red.

Bill, Carol, Cal Neri, Polly and Pete were confused. "Sorry about that. You, know when we were all in prison, Red is like a mother figure to us and she saw this chicken roaming around the prison complex and she wanted to catch it so that apparently, she can eat the chicken and 'absorb its powers'." Lorna says whilst chuckling. Everyone chuckled.

"Is this the same chicken you left me hanging on the phone with?" Polly asks with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, that's the one". Alex answered for her wife teasing her. Piper nodded and admitted afterwards.

"We actually thought the reason why Red wanted it is because of whatever it ate." Daya says nonchalantly.

"I hope this Red woman tastes a kangaroo. She sounds like she's awesome." Pete says in his Australian accent.

Everyone chitchatted for a little while finishing their food. Polly was eyeing Piper and Alex to start the reveal already. Piper started pouring champagne all over people's glasses. They didn't notice that instead of champagne, Piper poured in orange juice in Alex's champagne flute. Piper stood up and cleared her throat, stopping the small conversations going on with their friends and family stood up as well putting her hand at the small of Piper's back.

"Alex and I would like to make a toast to each one of you who have been so supportive of us throughout our lives that recently went through a roller coaster ride." Piper started. Alex continued.

"We thank you for all being there when we needed you guys the most." Alex said raising her glass of orange juice. Cal squinted his eyes trying to look at Alex's glass closely. He was the only one who noticed. Polly was smiling the whole time observing the reactions of people but, no one noticed yet.

"So, yeah, we would like to make a toast for this wonderful set of family and friends!" Piper concludes. Everyone raises their glasses and drinks their champagne including Alex who drank orange juice.

"Toast!" Everyone said happily.

By this time Bill noticed Alex's glass. "Alex, wouldn't you like to drink some scotch with me? Why are you drinking orange juice using a champagne flute?" Bill says chuckling. Piper and Alex looked at each other in the eye and nodded. _'This is it.'_ They thought. Everyone was waiting for Alex's answer. Piper and Alex were still standing up.

"Well, that's the other reason why we invited you to this dinner." Alex smiled. We would like you to open your fortune cookies now, please?" Alex said smiling.

Piper and Alex had personalized fortune cookies made in a Chinese Restaurant. Each fortune cookie to be eaten were personalized for each family member and friend. There were fortune cookies beside each plate and everyone grabbed theirs. Blue chocolate-coated ones for the guys and pink chocolate-coated ones for the girls. Piper and Alex were ready to look at each and everyone's reactions. They started looking at Bill and Carol.

Bill's fortune:

 _For today's fortune, you need to say, "hep hep Hurrah!"_

 _Congratulations, you're becoming a grandpa!_

Bill's eyes widened. Piper noticed that he was tearing up.

Carol's fortune:

 _Love, joy and wonderful dreams_

 _Are all the sweet things a baby brings_

 _Congratulations, future grandma!_

Carol's mouth went agape a tear escaped her eye in shock She looked at Bill who was still tearing up rereading his fortune over and over again.

Pete's fortune:

 _Your fortune for today is very simple, mate._

 _The Vause's are expecting and we hope you think it's great!_

 _Hello to you, Uncle Pete!_

Pete didn't get it at first but, when he read the last part he cannot believe it. "Are you shitting me?" Pete says slightly whispering.

"Language." Polly says. Finn has a fortune cookie that didn't have a fortune in it so he was just munching on his fortune cookie happily.

Polly's fortune:

 _Are you ready to become the best godmother?_

 _Of course! You are the only Aunty Polly and there is no other!_

Polly was still shocked. She didn't know that she will be Alex and Piper's baby's godmother. Tears in her eyes were pooling. She didn't know what to say. She looked at Piper and Alex lovingly.

Daya's fortune:

 _Now this will explain why I can't drink coffee_

 _Because in November, it's NOT just gonna be Piper and me._

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?" Daya says whisper shouting while rereading her fortune. She was very happy for Alex and Piper but, she missed her daughter so bad.

John's fortune:

 _So sweet, so cuddly, so happy and fun._

 _We are expecting a cute little one!_

John smiled because he got the message right away. He remembered his and Daya's daughter and squeezed Daya's hand tightly reassuring her. Daya is trying to win back Armaria from George Mendez's mom. John and Daya wanted to start a family.

Cal's fortune:

 _Hey! What's up! Are you there, Uncle Cal?_

 _I hope you can still make ice cream for your upcoming pal!_

Neri's fortune:

 _Aunty Neri, don't worry about River's playmate_

 _He's gonna have one in November so, don't forget the date!_

Neri and Cal's reaction cannot be painted. They looked at each other and smiled knowing what the other is thinking.

Taystee's fortune:

 _We know how passionate you are with books, Taystee._

 _Please suggest a good book to read for our upcoming baby._

Taystee shook her head and reread the fortune. "They are pregnant?" Taystee asked whispering to herself whilst rereading the fortune. Taystee was so excited as she immediately thought of a good story book.

Brooke's fortune:

 _Bottle and booties, diamonds and pins._

 _This is where the love begins._

Brooke's expression cannot be painted but, as Alex read it it's an 'I knew it.' face. She decided to ask the short girl later.

Lorna's fortune:

 _Bun in the oven, lasagna in the oven, pizza in the oven_

 _In 6 months- time. He/she is ready for your lovin'_

Lorna got it right away as that was how she told Vinny when she was still in prison. But, things are a little different now. Her eyes filled with tears of happiness for Alex and Piper. She didn't want to spoil the moment for Nicky as she was looking at Nicky.

Nicky's fortune:

 _Hi Aunty Nicky! If we make you a godmother what do you say?_

 _Because we are expecting a little someone 3 months on the way!_

Nicky's eyes grew impossibly wider and her head snapped immediately looking at Alex and Piper.

Those are simultaneous reactions from their guests. They read everything together and they hoped for the best. They waited for someone to speak out first and true enough Bill spoke up.

"Piper are you pregnant?" Bill asked confused about the fortune but, he was also pretty sure about what it means. Piper shook her head.

"No, I'm not but, Alex is." Piper says as if that is the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations to my girls!" Bill says standing up with tears in his eyes and hugging both Alex and Piper. Carol stood up and hugged Piper first then Alex.

"You should stop drinking wine with Bill for the meantime, Alex." Carol says carefully. "I am so glad I am becoming a grandma again!" Carol says genuinely towards Piper and Alex.

"Yeah, so, Bill, that's why I've got orange juice in my champagne flute." Alex says chuckling.

"Piepi baby! Awix baby!" Finn says hugging both women on the legs. Pete and Polly hugged Piper and Alex.

"Thanks for helping out Pol." Piper and Alex says to the brunette.

"Congratulations! Here's a toast for you!" Taystee says and everyone followed suit. Lorna approached Piper and Alex and kissed both women on the cheek.

"Oh my gosh, you can come to me if you need advice, okay? Polly and I am here to help, Alex." Lorna says in her Brooklyn accent.

"Thanks, Morello." Alex says chuckling.

"Hey, wait up. Do you guys know the gender of the baby already?" Nicky asks smiling wide.

"Well, that's what the theme is about. We want you guys to guess!" Piper says chuckling.

"But first. Tank, hey girl come over here." Alex commands. Everyone saw Tank in a white statement hoodie. Everyone looked at Tank and noticed what he was wearing.

 _'My moms are getting me two humans. :)'_

Tank was walking around the table. "Oh my god! Are you serious?" Polly shouts. She was the first one who read the whole statement on Tank's shirt.

"Sis! Is this for real?" Cal asks excitedly.

"Oh my god, Vause! You wanted two, right?" Nicky asks laughing.

"Yeah well, be careful what you wish for, right?" Alex says chuckling. Piper chuckled as well. Pulling Alex in for a soft kiss on the lips. They smiled at each other because they were happy that they're almost done with the reveal.

"You are having twins, honey? That's great!" Carol exclaims.

"I hope those are two boys." Bill says chuckling.

"Yeah. There are only five boys in this room and there are ten of you women. It's unfair!" Pete says agreeing with Bill whilst chuckling. Cal laughed speaking up.

"River needs a playmate, you know!" Cal says laughing wanting a boy as well.

Nicky and Lorna wanted two boys while the rest wanted girls. Alex and Piper took out their last reveal weapon. They gave each one a cupcake.

"So, those cupcakes have M&Ms in them so, when you cut through it you will see whether it's blue or pink." Piper informs everyone. Each person has a cupcake with a pink and blue ombre icing on top.

Everyone started biting and cutting through their cupcake. The first one to reveal the colors of the M&Ms was Finn but, he was more focused on eating and munching on the cupcake.

"Oh my god!" Nicky started talking.

"Oh, is this for real?" Polly asks.

"It's pink and blue what does that mean?" Bill and Carol ask confused. They were expecting just one color. And seconds later it dawned on them.

"You're having a boy and a girl, hun?" Bill asked. Piper and Alex nodded while smiling.

"Oh my gosh!" Carol exclaims who has more tears in her eyes.

"I guess there will be little gremlins running around Diane's in a year's time huh?" Taystee says joyfully. She was genuinely happy for Alex and Piper knowing what they've been through inside and outside prison. Alex nodded.

"You better have some nice book selections too, Tayst." Alex says.

"And no Time Hump Chronicles for Robbie and Summer." Piper says nonchalantly.

"Oh my gosh so you guys though of names already huh?" Polly asks while smiling widely. Alex and Piper looked at each other and nodded.

"We were never expecting twins. We just thought of a girl and a boy's name each and now we could use them both I guess!" Alex informs everyone.

"What will be their names, dear?" Bill asked.

"For our little girl, her name will be Summer Diane Vause. I wanted the name Summer because summer kind of reminds me about a bright sunshiny weather and always happy and joyful. Plus, her middle name is after Alex's mom." Piper says smiling

"For our little boy, I wanted his name to be Robin N -…" Alex was cut off by Nicky

"Nicholas Vause." Nicky says with a smirk. She didn't confirm yet to Alex and Piper what she wanted for Robin's middle name and, so she confirms. Everyone laughs and waits for Alex's explanation.

"Yeah. Robin Nicholas Vause. Robin just like Robin Hood who was very heroic. He's the only guy in our family and he should learn to protect us girls, right?" Alex says chuckling then continued. "And for his middle name, Piper and I decided to name him after Nicky who may seem and look crazy to you guys but, she was somehow our anchor inside prison. She was the one who made us realize that Piper and I need each other." Alex says smiling shyly. Piper rubs her back and smiled at her wife.

Everyone were excited and talked about everything about babies. Even Nicky was talking about how excited she is that Sage is growing up with her and Lorna. Daya and John told their friends that they will try to fix their family. Piper and Alex expressed their idea in starting to convert one of the spare rooms into a nursery. Nicky and Lorna said they would love to help with fixing the nursery.

Everyone had a fun night. Bill and Carol left by 9pm followed by Pete, Polly and Finn. Everyone else left by 10pm.

"Hey, you guys want to have dinner on Wednesday night? I just want to hang out just the five of us. You, me, Piper, Lorna and Sage." Nicky says nonchalantly. The wild-haired woman really wanted to spend time with them. She missed Piper and Alex but, of course, she missed Lorna the most.

"Sure. That would be great, Nick. Sooner or later there will be seven of us going to dinner." Alex says smiling at the wild-haired woman. Alex hugged Nicky and said her goodbyes. Piper and Lorna exchanged hugs as well. Alex and Piper kissed Sage goodbye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost 12 midnight. "Babe, I can't believe their reactions when they knew about the twins and their genders!" Alex says.

"Yeah, I'm glad that my mom and dad were so happy for us. I'm glad that you're my wife." Piper says playing with Alex's hair. She was lying down on her wife's shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?" Alex asked. Piper nodded.

"What do you think would have happened if you married Larry?" the raven-haired woman asked curiously. She still can't believe that she is married to the love of her life and that they were having twins. "What if you never went to prison with me?" Alex asked once again.

"It doesn't matter what choices we made remember? We'll end up right here, on this bed, sitting next to each other in our home, destined to be together, with two on our way." Piper says smiling. "And besides, if ever Larry and I have pushed through with the wedding, I think I would have bailed." Piper says shrugging. Alex smiled and kissed her wife on the temple. "Which reminds me. My dad talked to me earlier. He's asking about our wedding." Piper says chuckling. Alex chuckled as well.

"Well, we have our twins on the way, I think it's either we do it right away or after I give birth." Alex says.

Just as Piper was about to answer, the doorbell rang twice. Piper and Alex looked at each other. "Who is that? I thought the party's over?" Alex chuckled. The couple wore their robes and went down stairs. They were actually confused and a little bit scared and intrigued on who it might be. Piper felt the need to protect her pregnant wife so, she leads the way and held Alex's hand.

Piper opened the door and saw a familiar face.

"Hi." The person outside.

 **A/N: That's it! Sorry for the cliffhanger.**

 **I'm excited to write domestic Vauseman! Hope you guys can leave a review of what you guys want to happen. Family picnic? Vacation? Once again, I have something plotted in my mind already I just want to know your thoughts :) And there'll be some drama too of course!**

 **Thanks! I'll be uploading asap!**


	22. I Think My Water Just Broke

**Chapter 22**

 **I do not own anything. I just made the story. Enjoy!**

"Who is it, babe?" Alex asked her wife waiting at the other side of the door, oblivious on who's outside. Piper was still looking at the person. "Danny." Piper whispered. Piper didn't really expect for her brother to arrive that day let alone that time of the night. She always thought that Danny was busy all the time being a doctor and never really cared about her. They weren't very close to each other now, not like how Piper and Cal have been especially when they became business partners in the panty business while she was inside prison but, they were.

"Hi Pipey." Danny says softly smiling. 'Pipey' was Danny's nickname for Piper when they were young. They were close when they were younger. The only thing that created distance between the siblings is Danny's idea of being the perfect son. Ever since, Danny told Cal and Piper that they should do what their parents told them to. They should follow what their parents wanted them to be for them to be a perfect family. When Piper grew older and matured, she knew she had a choice and that she can be anything she wanted to be. Not what her parents wanted her to be.

Piper and Danny had an argument back then when Danny was going to med school. He went to University of California, San Francisco, UCSF. Danny was scolding the young Piper and telling her that she should be a doctor or a nurse or else she won't be doing anything good. He told Piper not to be like Cal who 'clearly didn't have a future' in his own words. Clearly, Danny was brainwashed by their parents and Cal and Piper hated every part of it. After that argument years ago, Piper didn't talk that much to her older brother anymore. Not until now.

Piper sent Danny an invitation to her and Alex's dinner. She just sent it just because she thought that no matter what happens, Danny is still her brother and, if Piper would have been very honest, she missed Danny. "Wh… What are you doing here?" Piper asks her brother, shocked. "Well, you invited me to your dinner, right?" Danny says chuckling nervously. Alex heard his voice and looked at Piper questioningly. "My flight was a couple of hours delayed and so, I just made it here now." Danny informs Piper. Danny could see Piper glancing beside her and back at him. "Are you with someone? Is that, Alex?" Danny asks.

Piper opened the door wider. "Come in, Danny." Piper says softly. Danny was greeted by an Alex who was looking at him from head to toe. "Alex, this is Danny, my older brother. Danny, this is my wife, Alex." Piper introduces them nervously. She knew that Danny and Alex both had strong personalities and either they get along or clash. Alex stretched out her hand for Danny to meet but, Danny nudged it at the side and gave the raven-haired woman a bone crushing hug instead. Maybe a little too hard that Alex let out a small whimper. Alex and Piper was taken aback by this. "Uhm, Dan, be careful. She's pregnant. You might squeeze our children out of her." Piper says chuckling nervously. Tank rushed to the door out of nowhere and barked at Danny. Tank was trying to threaten Danny but she just appeared cute. "Tank, that's Danny, my brother. It's okay." Piper says trying to appease Tank. "It's nice to finally meet the older Chapman sibling." Alex says chuckling trying to make light of the situation.

Danny hugged her sister as tight as how he hugged Alex. "I haven't heard from you in so long, Piper. I didn't know that you were married and expecting twins." Danny says smiling. Alex observed Danny. He was tall, blonde, blue-eyed just like Piper, about late 30s to early 40s of age, and he was wearing blue jeans, a black v-neck shirt with a maroon cardigan. He still looked like he was a professional even in his casual clothing.

Alex turned on the lights in their living room and invited them to sit down. She got a glass of water for Danny. Piper was hesitating to ask at first but just dove in anyway. "How are you? I… We… I haven't heard from you in a long time, Dan. A lot has happened." Piper says almost rambling. Alex sat beside her and squeezed her hand assuring her that everything is okay. Piper was wondering why suddenly Danny showed up. He never really showed up in family dinners.

"Alex, I've heard so much about you. Good and bad. More of the bad side actually. Or maybe Carol just make is sound so bad but is it actually that bad?" Danny asks. He didn't mean to be rude or anything he was just telling the truth. "Danny. You don't even know anything about Alex." Piper says a bit annoyed. "Okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Danny says apologetically. Alex and Piper nodded but, Alex was also a bit annoyed. Danny sighs getting ready to tell Piper and Alex what he was about to say.

"My girlfriend died about a month ago." Danny says looking down but continued. "I am not here to ask for your pity or anything. As you know I live in San Francisco with my girlfriend. She's a doctor too. It hurts so much that I asked to be transferred to any other hospital in the country and they transferred me to NY Presbyterian Medical Center. Basically, I'm back here in New York. I was looking through files when I saw your picture, Piper. I was confused because it is registered under Piper Vause." Danny says now rambling. "I didn't even know you got out of prison. And that you are married now." Danny says looking Piper in the eye. "The point is, I saw that you've been in a coma for about two months. Why didn't anyone tell me?" Danny was now teary eyed. Piper was now teary eyed as well and Alex has a blank expression. She didn't know what to feel or to say.

"Well, none of us knew your number. You didn't have Facebook or anything in social media, Dan. You chose to detach yourself from our family." Piper says explaining. "Anyway, the nurses and the doctors said that a woman never left your side." Danny says switching his gaze from Piper to Alex. "I assume that was you. And I want to thank you for that, Alex." Danny says sincerely. "She would've done the same for me. And I love her so much, Danny. You don't have to thank me." Alex admitted proudly smiling shyly. "I know. That's why I came tonight. I want to apologize for all the years we've missed together, Piper. When Jenny died, I don't know how I will continue with my life. And when I learned about you being in a coma, I decided that I want to rekindle, make amends and just be here." Danny says with tears escaping his eyes.

Piper was crying as well and stood up to hug Danny. She missed her brother and didn't want to miss out as well. Alex looked at the siblings lovingly. The past few months, Piper had random moments talking about Danny and how they were so close when they were young. She knew that Piper missed her brother even if she didn't admit it. "Where are you staying?" Alex asked Danny nicely. "I'll take a cab to a nearby hotel. I'll be visiting mom and dad tomorrow." Danny says. "You can stay here. We have a guest room." Alex said smiling. "Thanks. I appreciate it." Danny tells Piper and Alex. They talked just a little bit more to get to know each other again. And it was about 2:30am when they went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Wednesday_

It was Wednesday and the Vause's are having dinner with Nicky, Lorna and Sage. They were in their favorite Italian restaurant, Luigi's. They ordered their usual orders. Lorna got her ratatouille, Nicky got the classic Margherita pizza, Alex ordered mushroom parmesan risotto, and Piper got her favorite Bolognese lasagna. "Okay, here's one!" Nicky says excitedly. Alex and Nicky have been exchanging jokes the whole time. They decided to exchange jokes since they met that afternoon. Some were lame and some were just funny. "What do you call bees that produce milk?" Nicky asks smirking. "What now?" Piper asks in mock annoyance. "Boo-bees! Get it?" Nicky says laughing hysterically. Alex's head was thrown behind as she laughs loudly as well. Piper chuckled and thought of a follow up.

"Alex, you do realize that soon you'll have 'boo-bees' that'll produce milk, right?" Piper asks while laughing. Nicky laughed harder with a stray tear coming out your eye. Lorna chuckled "Oh, Alex, you'll have them sooner than you think." Lorna chuckles. Alex's eyes widened and chuckled. "Oh gosh! You don't have to remind me about that!" Alex says. "Besides, the time will come when you can't share with our babies." Alex teases her wife. Piper's eyes widened in shock and all the girls laughed harder.

"Okay. Okay. Here's one. Why can't ghosts have babies?" Alex asked seriously. Piper laughed immediately because Alex told her this joke already and they have a running joke that Larry is a ghost. "Uhm, maybe coz, they can't coz they're ghosts?" Nicky answers. "Nope. Because they have a 'Halloweenie'!" Alex says and laughs loudly with Piper. Nicky and Lorna followed laughing. Sage was just sleeping soundly. Piper and Alex looked at each other as they remember their inside joke. This didn't come unnoticed by Nicky.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Nicky asks chuckling. "The joke, silly!" Alex said still laughing. "No, there's more to it." Nicky smirks. Piper laughs and speaks up. "Okay so, Alex told me this joke before. I told her that I know someone with a 'Halloweenie'." Piper and Alex laughed harder they even teared up. "I remembered how I needed to fake some when Larry and I had sex. And it made sense to me. Because he has a halloweenie!" The four women now are laughing and tearing up.

They were now drinking wine except for Alex and Lorna. Lorna was staying away from wine because she is still breastfeeding Sage. Nicky looked at Lorna as if their eyes were talking. Lorna nodded signaling for Nicky to just tell the Vause's their plan. "Okay, so here's the deal." Nicky started nervously looking down. "Lorna and I were thinking…" Nicky says still not looking at Piper and Alex. Piper and Alex looked at Nicky and Lorna questioningly. Signaling for Nicky to continue. "We are thinking of getting married and we want you guys to be there." Nicky says almost rambling. Alex and Piper's faces were in awe and shock. They were very happy for Lorna and Nicky's decision. "It's going to be a civil wedding just in front of the judge in the city hall. We want you guys to be the witnesses." Nicky says shyly smiling. Lorna squeezed her girlfriend's hand in assurance.

"That's great! Oh my gosh I can't believe it you guys are eloping! Well, in a way." Piper says. Alex chuckled. "Of course, We'll be there. When is it?" Alex asked. Lorna and Nicky looked at each other. "Next week!" Lorna and Nicky said together. Piper and Alex's eyes widened in shock but, they were genuinely happy for their friends. They finished their wine and called it a night.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Saturday_

Finn will be staying with Piper and Alex for the weekend. Polly and Pete are out of town spending time together. Piper promised Polly that Alex and she will keep Finn for a weekend as a thank you for Polly's help at their reveal dinner. Finn was excited about it because he gets to stay with his _Piepi_ and _Awix._ It's 9am when Polly dropped Finn off at Piper and Alex's house. Piper opened the door for Finn while Piper let Alex sleep some more. Finn immediately sat on the living room floor playing with his toys. Piper was just scanning her social media while Finn was playing when she heard Alex gagging upstairs so, she brought Finn upstairs and let him play in the soon-to-be nursery.

"Alex, are you okay?" Piper asks worried. She went immediately towards Alex who has her face in the toilet bowl. Piper pulled her hair up and rubbed her back. Alex gagged again and got sick. "It's okay, honey. You're doing okay." Piper assures Alex. _'Double the baby, double the morning sickness.'_ Piper remembered the doctor saying. That is why she is always there when her wife is getting sick. They even have a bucket beside the bed but, it wasn't there this morning because Alex insisted she didn't need it.

The raven-haired woman stopped vomiting and stood up and washed her face. She was getting tired of the morning sickness. She didn't want to wake up because she was feeling sick and she didn't want Piper to worry too much about her. She faced her wife. Piper immediately cupped her cheeks. "This part will soon be over okay?" Piper assures Alex. Piper leaned in to kiss Alex on the lips. Alex responded hungrily. The kiss was becoming heated and the women were touching each other everywhere until Finn called out.

"Awix! Awiiiiix! Wewaryu! Awixxx!" Finn keeps on shouting while playing in the soon-to-be nursery. Alex pulled away from the kiss and both women listened. "Why does he want you and not me?" Piper says in mock hurt. "Maybe coz you were the one who answered the door when Polly dropped him off. He hasn't seen me yet." Alex explains chuckling at her wife's mock jealousy. "Okay fine. C'mon before he starts crying. And we need to go grocery shopping." Piper says and then leans in to give Alex another kiss on the lips and leans lower to kiss Alex's bump twice for the twins. They walked going to the next room together.

"Hey buddy. Good morning to you!" Alex greeted the little boy. Finn walked clumsily going to Alex hugging the woman's legs. Alex lifted Finn up and gave him a kiss on the head. Alex was oblivious to Piper watching them. Piper had a huge smile on. She saw how Alex was with Finn and could see how she will be with their twins. Piper joined Alex and Finn and they decided to play with Finn for a while. Afterwards, they dressed up and they were off to the grocery store.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alex's bump is now more prominent than last week. It has been growing everyday considering that they are having twins. Piper was pushing the cart while Alex was walking beside her holding Tank's leash. Piper got the cart that has a car attached to it so Finn could ride and not be bored. They were grabbing stuff for their house. "Babe, we need laundry soap." Piper tells Alex. "Which one do you prefer? I like Tide, do you like Tide?" Alex asked her wife. "Yeah get the one with Downy in it." Piper said. "Piepi Downy!" Finn copied what Piper was saying. Alex and Piper laughed at the little boy. An old lady saw them laughing. "You have a wonderful family." The lady said. Piper and Alex looked at each other until Piper spoke up. "Thanks." They smiled genuinely to the lady and continued with their shopping.

They were now at the produce section and Piper immediately went to the whole foods section. "Babe, we should be buying the organic stuff. It's going to be good for us and the kids inside of you." Piper says stating and not asking Alex. Alex rolled her eyes and chuckled walking towards Piper cupping her wife's cheek. "You know, I love it when you love and care for me and our kids. It's surprisingly hot." Alex admits chuckling leaning in to kiss Piper on the cheek. "Awix kiss Finn." Finn says as he saw Alex give Piper a kiss on the cheek. Alex leaned down, open the car door and kissed Finn. "Piepi kiss Awix." Finn says pointing at Piper from inside the car. "Okay." Piper says smiling kissing Alex on the cheek. "Piepi kiss Finn." Finn says amused at everyone kissing him. Alex shook her head and chuckled. Piper followed suit chuckling. They got various kinds of vegetables. And walked towards the cereal aisle.

Alex got Fruit Loops for her and Honey Nut Chex for Piper. "Babe you should get another one for you." Piper says nonchalantly. "Huh? Why?" Alex asked. "Because you're eating for three now. "You've been finishing my cereal for the past two weeks, Al." Piper says chuckling. Alex turned scarlet and this didn't come unnoticed by Piper. "No, honey, it's okay. I didn't mean to embarrass you. It's just cute that you're already somehow eating for yourself and our nuggets." Piper says trying to lighten up Alex's mood. "Okay fine. Yeah. I might be extra hungry sometimes. I just can't help it." Alex says chuckling. Piper chuckled and got another Fruit Loops for Alex. They got the rest of the stuff they needed, got Finn a candy bar and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 9:30pm and it was way past Finn's bedtime but, he was still up. Piper was taking a shower while Alex was waiting for her wife to come to bed. Alex could hear Finn stir at the other room so she went to the other room and checked. Finn was all dressed up for bed but, he was still playing with his toy car and Tank. The Frenchie looked like he was tired so he was just lying down beside Finn. Piper put Tank's bed in the guest room because Finn wanted Tank to sleep 'beside' him. "Hey Finny, I think you need to sleep now. It's way past your bedtime, buddy. Your mom's not going to be happy about this." Alex says walking towards the little boy. Finn understood what Alex said and raised his arms signaling for Alex to carry him. "Do you want me to read you a story, bud?" Alex asked. Finn nodded.

Alex put Finn down on the bed Alex lay down with Finn and the little boy was now lying down on Alex's chest listening to Alex read Yawn by Sally Symes.

 _"Sean gave a yawn_ *Alex pretends to yawn* _while sitting on his mat. Guess who he gave it to. A scruffy fluffy… Cat!"_ Finn laughs "Cat!" He points out on the picture in the book. Alex continued.

 _"A cat gave a yawn_ *Alex pretends to yawn* _as she lazily purred. Guess who he gave it to. A cheeping, chirping… Bird!"_ Finn laughs once again but now a little weak. Alex continues to read as he sees Finn's eyes getting tired.

 _"A bird gave a yawn_ *Alex pretends to yawn and Finn yawns for real* _and pecked seed from a dish. Guess who he gave it to. A splashy splashy… Fish!"_ Alex noticed that Finn didn't react anymore and confirmed that he was asleep. Alex finished the book and wanted to make sure that Finn was asleep so she waited five more minutes until she fell asleep as well.

Piper got out of the shower and figured that Alex might be asleep but, she didn't see her wife in bed. She decided to check Finn's room and she was surprised with what she saw. Tank was sleeping in his bed on the floor, Alex was asleep with book in hand closed and resting on her baby bump while Finn was lying down on her chest. She got her phone and took a picture and sent it to Polly.

To Polly:

 _Pol can I post this on Facebook? Is it okay with you? :)_

 _*Image attached*_

Fr Polly:

 _Aww they look so cute. Alex is going to be a great mom and so are you Pipe! And yes, you can post it on Facebook. :)_

To Polly:

 _Thanks Pol! Goodnight!_

Piper posted the photo of Alex, Finn, and Tank in Facebook with the caption _'My wife practicing for our twins. :)'_ Piper chuckled and decided to wake Alex up to transfer to their room. "Alex, sweetie, let's go to our room. You fell asleep. Your back's going to hurt soon on this bed." Piper tells her wife. The raven-haired woman placed a kiss on Finn's temple and immediately stood up. Piper left a kiss on Finn's forehead and lead Alex to their room. They were now lying down in bed. "I know it will be a bit hard but, will you still be my little spoon?" Alex asked with her raspy sleepy voice. "Of course, Al." Alex and Piper kissed each other on the lips and said goodnight to each other falling into deep slumber.

XXXXXXXX

 _Thursday_

It was now Nicky and Lorna's civil wedding. It was just Nicky, Lorna, Sage, Alex, Piper and Tank. They were currently in front of a judge in the city hall. Since it was a civil wedding, they didn't formally exchange vows like how it was in an actual wedding. They just gave each other short messages about being together and about each other. "You may now kiss the bride." The judge says. Nicky pulled Lorna in and kissed her passionately. They pulled away as the judge cleared his throat.

Alex and Piper were there to witness the formal ceremony and the signing of the marriage contract. Nicky and Lorna signed the contract. They requested for Lorna's name to be Lorna Morello-Nichols while Sage's name will be Sage Alexandra Morello – Nichols.

Everything went smoothly and they went to their favorite Italian restaurant once again, Luigi's. They never get tired of the food in Luigi's even though they order the same exact food items that they ordered for the past 10 visits. They talked like a family and planned a vacation once the twins arrive.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _3 months later_

Alex's baby bump was now more prominent and larger than ever. It looks like she was about to blow up even though she still has 3 months before her due date. Alex had a hard time moving because she technically has two humans in her. Piper never gets tired of helping her wife out and always reminds her how beautiful she is even though Alex always feels insecure because of her size. Yes, she got a lot bigger but Alex's skin was glowing. Piper could see that which made her fall more for her wife. She never missed a day not telling Alex how beautiful she was.

They've been to tons and tons of ultrasound appointment and even saw their nuggets' tiny hands. They never missed an appointment and Piper always reminded Alex of what she should and shouldn't do according to the doctor.

It was Alex's second trimester and so it meant non-stop sexual activity for the Vause's. Alex's libido during this time is as high as the Mount Everest. Alex thought of every single place where Piper and she can have sex. She also felt horny in every single place possible.

Piper actually liked it but what she doesn't like is when Alex's back hurt from all the sex they do. There was a time when Alex kind of hurt her back because of five straight orgasms Piper gave her. They both love it. It reminds them of how they were when Alex was still in the drug ring and when Piper travelled with Alex a lot. So, when Alex's back was hurt, Piper decided to give Alex a massage which, leads to sex again and again.

"AAHHHHHHHHH PIPES! DO NOT STOP!" Alex shouts as Piper thrusts her fingers and sucks her clit. "When did I ever stop, Al?" Piper asked her voice muffled by Alex's core. "When you decided to fuck that motherfucking kangaroo in prison." Alex says annoyed. Piper went faster as she heard Alex speak of the past. "Oh, shit! I'm coming Pipes! Oh, god!" Alex shouts once again. This was now her fifth. She was asking Piper to go down on her and sit on her face. Piper rode out Alex's orgasm and immediately went to face Alex.

"I never fucked her, okay? We just kissed. That's all. And why are we going back to the past again, Alex?" Piper informs her wife and asks her seriously. "You never? Well, coz you asked when did you ever stop." Alex says sincerely and then chuckled. "I told you I'll never leave you again, Al. I was stupid back then." Piper assures her wife. Alex nodded. "And can we please, please, please just not talk about Stella when we are having sex. It makes me sick!" Piper says annoyed at Alex. The raven-haired woman laughed. "Yeah. Okay. It makes me sick too. I'm sorry. I love you." Alex said smiling. Piper grinned and kissed Alex on the cheek. "Oh gosh, you are funny when you're pregnant. I wonder if your moodiness will decrease by half if we're only having a singleton." Piper chuckled. Alex shook her head and just laughed. She was thankful for her wife's long patience.

XXXXXXXXX

There was also a time when Alex had a weird obsession on having sex on the porch. "Remind me why you want to have sex here, Alex? It is so fucking cold and we are fucking exposed to people." Piper says chuckling whilst freezing. "Ughhh coz ughh it's nice and ahhhhh feels relaxing uggghh." Alex tried explaining to Piper while feeling a rush of pleasure as Piper tried eating her up. "And you like it too uuugghhh, when I make ahhhhhh, youuuugghh cum." Alex continues. Piper attacked Alex's lips to shut her up because Alex made a point.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _2 months later_

They were now lying down on their bed almost sleeping. Alex has been complaining about contractions happening to her the past few hours but, they decided that Alex should just sleep on it. Piper was excellent in taking care of her wife and attended to all her needs. There are times when Alex liked annoying Piper and the blonde almost reached the peak of her patience but, never left except for one time.

That one time was when Alex was being all moody and naughty. She decided to piss off the blonde by teasing her about Stella, Larry, and Sylvie. She didn't know that the tables will be turned sooner or later. Piper was truly annoyed with everything that Alex was saying. She didn't want to bring up the past anymore. She knew she only loved Alex. She stopped arguing with her wife. Decided to be quiet and walked out the house.

Alex realized what a horse's ass she's been to her wife. Due to raging hormones for Alex, she cried. She cried and got scared that Piper might leave her. She didn't want anyone else but the blonde and she realized that she might have blown things out of proportion. What Alex didn't know is that Piper stayed at the porch and didn't really go anywhere.

Piper heard Alex crying and it broke her heart. She decided to just let go of her pride and she went back inside. She walked towards her wife and cupped her face. "Hey, sweetie. I'm sorry. I didn't leave. I was just at the porch." Piper explains. Alex's tears were still streaming down her face. "Don't you fucking leave me like that again ever. Even if you're just at the porch." Alex demanded crying. She knew she was an emotional wreck and Piper started chuckling at this. "I will never ever leave you, babe. And you are an emotional wreck." Piper said chuckling while leaning to kiss Alex.

As she remembers that memory, Alex's contractions became stronger to the point that she was whimpering. For the past week, Piper prepared a duffle bag with all the stuff they need in case they needed to go to the hospital right away. Alex felt something weird and something wet. _'shit'_ "Babe. Wake up." Alex says shaking Piper. The blonde immediately woke up. "Is everything okay, Al? are you okay? Or is this another one of your middle-of-the-night booty calls?" Piper asked worried whilst chuckling with her eyes closed. Alex shook her head and just looked at Piper thinking of what to say. "Babe, don't panic okay?" Alex says calmly breathing heavy. Piper's face was a hundred times worried. "What? Are you okay, baby?" Piper asks.

"I think my water just broke." Alex says. Piper's eyes widened.

 **The twins are coming!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll be updating soon! Please leave a review**


	23. mylittlefamily lovewins loveislove

**Chapter 23**

 **A/N: Ready for another roller coaster ride?**

 **Please leave a review! I do not own anything. I just made the story.**

"Oh my god, Alex. Let's go. Can you walk? Isn't it too early? What? It shouldn't be breaking yet. You're 8 months in. You have another month left." Piper says totally rambling and slightly panicking but, she didn't want her wife to worry. Alex was concentrating on her breathing.

"Piper, Shut up! Let's just go, babe. Please." Alex says breathing heavily.

Piper grabbed the duffle bag and helped Alex slowly down the stairs. Piper wrapped Alex with her jacket and secured her bonnet on her wife's head. It was late October and it was cold outside especially at night. Piper wore her sweater and bonnet and helped Alex get in the car.

Piper drove to Presbyterian Medical because it was the nearest hospital. They rushed into the emergency room. The nurses brought Alex in a ward and asked her questions of how she was feeling, what time her water broke and how often was her contractions. Piper was there to help her every single time and she was thankful for that. The doctor informed them of how Alex is going in terms of being in labor or not.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Gonzales and I'll be your doctor. We will welcome your children together. You can call me Mila." The doctor tells Piper and Alex. The couple nodded. "So, as I have checked, you are about 3cm dilated. We need to wait until it opens to 10cm and we can proceed with delivery. You are officially in the early stage of labor." The doctor said.

"But, she is having contractions the entire day, isn't she going to be in pain by then?" Piper asked slightly panicking. Dr. Gonzales shook her head and smiled.

"Don't worry. Your wife is doing great." She tells Piper then looks at Alex. "Alex, I can give you an epidural anesthesia if you want. I don't recommend it until delivery but, if you can't take the pain anymore, then I can give you some, okay? We need to wait until you are 10cm dilated." The doctor assures Alex. The raven-haired woman's expression was in constant grimace.

"Doctor, isn't it a bit early for labor though, she's just 8 months in. Aren't our children going to be under developed?" Piper asks once again.

"That is actually a good question Piper. Well, it is normal for mothers who carry twins to go into labor about a month before their due date. In some cases, they go into labor even 2 months before their due date. In Alex's case. It is a tad bit early but, it is also at the right time. By tad bit early I meant, if your think about it, Alex is technically two and a half weeks before she's due. So, it is a bit early for her due date. It is at the right time because even though it's a bit early, your children are now fully developed. Therefore, they do not need to be in an incubator when they go out. They will be perfect for both of you." The doctor says smiling.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'm pretty sure we'll go into delivery in about 4-5 hours." Dr. Gonzales said. "Try drinking water and eating tiny amounts of snacks. Just press the button if you feel anything bad." The doctor says leaving the ward.

Piper decided to call everyone. She checked the time and saw that it was about 3am and she thought that everyone might be sleeping so she just decided to leave a message. She texted Nicky, Polly, Cal, Danny, Carol, Bill, and Taystee that Alex is in labor. Alex was trying to sleep, and Piper was seated on the chair beside Alex's bed. Piper was staring at her lovely wife who was sleeping. She noticed how much Alex's skin is glowing and realized how much she loved this woman. _'Oh gosh, why have I fallen too deep for my wife. Well, that's not a bad thing, right? She's about to give birth to our children. We are going to have fraternal twins. Is our son going to have blonde hair? Or raven-colored like Alex's?'_ Piper was thinking about a lot of stuff.

During Alex's pregnancy, Piper researched more about Fraternal and Identical twins. It turns out that Identical twins are from one zygote whereas Fraternal twins are from two different ones. They learned that the common misconception about twins is that if they are called twins, they will look alike, act alike and sound alike which is not true according to Piper's research. They are going to have fraternal twins. They learned that they might not look alike. It's just like two babies born at the same time in the same womb.

Piper is amazed at how Alex's body was still sexy after everything. She continued admiring her wife's body. "I can hear you think, Pipes." Alex says in her raspy voice.

"Hmmm?" Piper says chuckling. Alex always does that to her. She didn't know how, but, she is always caught red handed staring at Alex. "I really have no idea how you do that but, I 'm just thinking about how deep in love I am with you." Piper admits shyly. She didn't want to lie to her wife. Alex's eyes fluttered open.

"How come that you only realize that now? I've realized that since we were separated before prison." Alex says teasing Piper whilst smirking.

"Well, I think I may have fallen deeper, Al." Piper smiled. She stood up cupping Alex's face and leaning in to give her wife a passionate kiss. Alex pulled away running out of breath.

"What was that for?" Alex asked smirking.

"For being so hot, sexy, and beautiful. For being the best thing that happened to my life." Piper says seriously smiling shyly.

"You're saying that now, you sap! I hope you can still say it when our little nuggets get out. Someone might take my place instantly." Alex says chuckling teasing Piper.

"No, it just means that instead of one, there will be three best things in my life." Piper says making her point and leaning down to kiss Alex again.

Alex responded to the kiss lovingly then suddenly groaned. "Babe, I'm having contractions again. Alex pulling away.

"I'm sorry, babe. If only I can take the pain away." Piper says voice full of concern. "I'm here." She assures her wife. Alex had contractions for about 35-40 seconds with intervals. They rode the contractions out until it was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _4 hours later_

"Piper, I can't anymore. It's so painful." Alex says with a lot of pain. Piper pressed the emergency button just like what the doctor told them to do if they needed her. Dr. Gonzales was there right away. She checked up on Alex. The doctor's eyes widened as she measured how dilated Alex is and she was at 9cm. She requested for Alex to be transferred in the delivery room immediately. She gave Piper a gown to wear and a cap for safety purposes.

Nicky, Lorna, and Polly were standing at the hallway when they were wheeling Alex towards the delivery room. They can see that Piper's face was in a bit of panic and excitement in anticipation while Alex's face was in pain. Piper and Alex were looking at each other. Piper had a face of assurance for her wife while Alex's face was in pain seeking for her wife's presence.

"There they go. In about 2 hours we're going to be godmothers." Nicky tells Polly with a tear falling down her eye.

"You're turning into a sap too, huh?" Lorna whispers to her wife. Polly heard this and the three of them chuckled.

Piper and Alex are now in the recovery room. Alex is having contractions more often and according to her she cannot handle it by the minute. She didn't know what to feel anymore.

"Pipes, this is more painful than the time when we did it in the - …" Alex was cut off by her wife.

"Do you really have to say that here Al, while you're in labor in front of everyone?" Piper whisper shouted chuckling but still feeling nervous that her wife is about to give birth. The nurses chuckled at Piper's remark.

"But it's true. It's more painful than that time. Actually, that time was painful but I had the greatest orgas.- …" Alex was cut off by Piper once again. The blonde turned scarlet.

"Babe, stop it or no sex for a month." Piper said with a warning voice. Dr. Gonzales and the nurses laughed at this.

"Uh oh." The doctor teases.

"Okay. Not going to say a thing anymore. It's just so painful, babe. Take it away please." Alex grimaced once again. She was just trying to make light of the situation by not thinking about the pain too much.

"Okay, Alex, we need to wait until you're 10cm dilated so we can opt for normal delivery. The positioning of the babies inside of you are perfect If you can't take it anymore, we can do a Cesarean Section wherein we can cut through your abdomen to deliver your babies. That will be a much safer and faster option.

"We've talked about this already and Alex wants a C-section. She wants our babies to be delivered safe." Piper says rambling. They have researched well about having twins. The couple who has reading as a hobby bought books about pregnancy and about twin pregnancies too. So, they decided to have a C-section as it is recommended. Alex was still in pain.

"Okay, C-section it is." The doctor started the procedure commanding the nurses on what to do and asking for what she needs. The nurse placed an oxygen tube through Alex's nose.

Piper was holding Alex's hand all throughout. "I'm here, baby." Piper assures Alex. Alex was tearing up because of the pain. Dr. Gonzales injected an epidural anesthesia for Alex before the procedure. The pain eased out as the anesthesia took effect. All Alex can see was the bright light that was used by the doctor in creating the incision on Alex's pubic bone. All Piper can see was Alex's face. She didn't want her wife to feel in pain anymore. Dr. Gonzales instructed Piper to just talk to Alex so that she wouldn't feel anything despite the anesthesia. Piper was saying sweet nothings to Alex. She told her wife that everything is going to be all right and everything is going to work out just fine.

After what seems like two hours, but in reality, it was just about 10 minutes, Alex and Piper heard the sweetest sound that they never thought they would hear, sweet sound of their baby crying. They didn't notice their eyes tearing up in hearing the sound. They looked at their baby being held by the doctor. It was their baby boy who first came out. After a couple of minutes, they hear another sweet sound of their baby girl's whimpers and cries. The nurses cleaned up their babies.

Dr. Gonzales handed Alex their baby boy while the nurse handed Piper their baby girl. Alex and Piper's eyes were tearing up with their little bundles of joy. "Do you have names for them?" The doctor asked smiling. Piper and Alex nodded still admiring their twins. "Our baby boy's name is Robin Nicholas Vause and this baby girl right here is Summer Diane Vause." Piper says softly. Piper looked at her wife lovingly. She saw Alex's eyes were glowing as they adore their children. "Do you want to hold them both, babe?" Piper asks. "I'll hold her later. They're perfect, Pipes." Alex tells her wife.

"You're perfect." Piper answers and leans in to kiss Alex on the forehead. You did a great job, Al." Piper tells Alex.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Alex says sweetly.

"They're so perfect." Alex repeats with tears in her eyes while looking at Robin. Since Robin and Summer are fraternal twins, they didn't really look alike. It's as if they were just carried at the same time from different zygotes.

"Hi there, my little Robbie" Alex whispers to her son. Robin has dark hair much like Alex's. He has an alabaster skin just like his moms. He has the cutest nose and his eyes were blue like Piper's.

"Hello honey, my little Summer." Piper says excitedly whispering to her daughter. Summer, on the other hand, has blonde hair like Piper's and emerald eyes like Alex's. She also has the same alabaster skin as her moms'. Robin has a thick crown that surrounds his little head while Summer has a thin blonde crown.

"They are really perfect." Piper responds slightly whispering. Dr. Gonzales stitched up Alex real fast and left them for a while to have some time with their babies.

"Okay, Mrs. and Mrs. Vause, let us take your first family picture." One of the nurses offered.

"My phone is here in my pocket if you can just get it." Piper asked for help getting her phone. Alex was now seated upright carrying Robin in one hand who was wrapped in a white baby cloth with a blue baby bonnet while Piper sat beside Alex, on her wife's bed, carrying Summer who was also wrapped in a white baby cloth with a pink baby bonnet.

"Smile!" The nurse says taking the picture.

At the first picture, Piper and Alex had huge smiles while sporting their beautiful children. The second photo was Alex carrying Robin in one arm and Summer in another whilst smiling wide while Piper hugged Alex from behind, draping her arms around Alex's shoulders to her chest, smiling on the camera while putting their heads beside each other. The third photo was exactly the same except Piper was kissing Alex's cheek this time. The fourth photo was Piper holding Robin and Alex was holding Summer on her left arm. Piper was sitting beside Alex on the bed and Alex's arm was wrapped around her wife's waist. Piper's head was slightly leaning on Alex's shoulder. They were smiling widely. The last two photos were candid shots of the family. One of them was Alex and Piper looking at their babies proudly. The other was Piper cupping Alex's cheek and looking deeply into her eyes while they were smiling at each other while still holding their babies. It seems like Piper was telling Alex how wonderful their family is. The nurses got Robin and Summer afterwards to be escorted in the nursery. They still need to do tests for the newborns while Alex was transferred to a regular room.

"Baby, are you going to be okay? I'll just fetch them from the waiting room, so they could go here." Piper asks Alex while caressing her head. Alex was tired from giving birth and so her eyes were slowly closing but, still managed to answer her wife.

"Yeah. I'll be okay." Alex said smiling sleepily. Piper was about to walk out the door when Alex called out.

"Pipes, didn't you forget something?" Alex asked. Piper's eyebrows furrowed in question. Alex just smiled sleepily waiting for Piper to remember what she forgot. Piper still looked at her wife questioningly. Alex chuckled lightly and puckered her lips signaling a kiss from Piper while sleepily wiggling her eyebrows. Piper's eyes widened in realization and smiled widely. Piper walked back towards her wife and leaned down to give Alex a soft kiss on the lips and on the forehead. Alex was smiling whilst closing her eyes now.

"Who would've known giving birth will make you such a sap?" Piper teased Alex. Alex chuckled weakly because she was very sleepy and tired at this point.

"I love you, Alex. I can't wait to spend time with you and our little pumpkins." Piper whispered to Alex while smiling. Alex's eyes fluttered open and looked Piper in the eye.

"I love you too, Pipes. You have no idea how excited I am to spend time with my little family." Alex admits sleepily. Piper leaned in to give Alex another kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, babe, get some sleep. I'll be back in a sec." Piper says walking towards the door. Alex fell asleep right stepped out of the room and closed the door right away. Someone bumped onto her.

"Pipey! There you are! I've been looking all over for Alex's room." Danny says.

"Oh, she's inside trying to sleep. When did you get here? Are you on duty?" Piper asks seeing Danny wearing scrubs.

"Yes, I told my staff I was taking rounds." Danny said laughing.

"Mom, Dad, and Cal are in the waiting room. Do you want to see them? I'll be fetching them from there." Piper asked. Danny shook his head.

"This day is about you and Alex and your babies…" Danny was cut off by his sister.

"Robin and Summer" Piper says smiling.

"Yeah Robin and Summer. Those are nice names Pipes." Danny says smiling. "Anyway, I'll talk to them soon but, not now, okay? This day is about your family." Danny assures Piper. Piper nodded.

"I should be going, Dan. Text me okay?" Piper told her brother. They shared a brief hug and she walked towards the waiting room.

XXXXXXXX

Nicky, Lorna, Polly, Carol, Bill, and Cal are currently in the waiting room waiting for Alex and Piper to come out of the delivery room.

"What's taking them so long?" Nicky asked Polly and Lorna whispering.

"Well, just think of it this way, Alex has two humans in her and it will take a longer time for them to come out." Polly tried explaining to Nicky while chuckling. Lorna chuckled as well. Polly and Lorna knew how long it takes to actually give birth to one child and they can imagine how much longer it will take if they will give birth to two.

As if on cue, Piper went inside the waiting room. She was met by Nicky, Polly, Lorna, Carol, Bill, and Cal. "Oh my gosh, Pipe! Congratulations!" Polly said to her blonde friend attacking her with a hug.

"How's my goddaughter and godson?" Nicky asks proudly. Piper gave everyone a huge smile. Everyone hugged Piper and said congratulations.

"Let's go to Alex's room first and we can see Robin and Summer in the afternoon." Piper informs everyone excitedly but with tired eyes. Everyone followed Piper to Alex's room.

They arrived the room and saw Alex fast asleep. Piper filled everyone in with details on how Alex's labor started. Piper showed everyone their first family pictures as well. There was a barrage of _'oohhhs'_ and ' _awwww's_ from them.

"Oh my, Piper! Summer looks exactly just like you when you were a baby!" Carol said with a teardrop escaping her eye.

"And I think Robin looks a lot like Alex, Pipe." Polly confirms smiling.

"Can't wait till River meets them!" Cal says enthusiastically.

"You should post your first family picture in Facebook." Nicky said nonchalantly and a bit loudly smiling. Piper shook her head.

"I want to but, I need to ask Alex first." Piper says. Alex and Piper talked about social media one night when they were using their phones. They promised each other not to make their little bundles of joy be into technology too much and that they must tell each other if they will post something online about their family.

"Ask me what?" Alex says with her raspy voice. Everyone's head turned to Alex.

"I'm sorry, Al, did I wake you?" Piper said apologizing.

"No, it's okay. It's not you. Nicky woke me up." Alex teases Nicky while chuckling. Piper, Polly, and Cal laughed together about Alex's teasing.

"Nicky was asking to post our family picture on Facebook." Piper says nonchalantly.

Alex stretches her arms towards Piper. "C'mere you." Alex says smiling. Piper leaned in to hug her wife. "Of course, you can but, just one." Alex says kissing Piper on the cheek.

"Oh god, Vause, did giving birth turn you into a sap?" Nicky teases. Everyone laughs again. "I'll do it I'll post your family picture give me your phone, blondie." Nicky says chuckling. Piper gives Nicky her phone.

"How was labor, Alex?" Carol asked concerned. Bill and Carol were now standing beside Alex's bed seeing if Alex was okay.

"It was painful but, Piper made the pain bearable." Alex admitted shyly.

"Oh, when I was in labor in prison, Nicky had to brace for the impact of my slaps whenever she makes me laugh. I told her it's funny but, every time I laugh, it's painful." Lorna tells everyone.

"Yeah. I ended with a bruised arm." Nicky says.

"We also walked everywhere the entire time. Caputo didn't want her out until her actual delivery." Nicky says nonchalantly looking at Piper's phone.

Nicky posted the photo of Alex carrying Summer on her left arm and Piper carrying Robin while sitting beside Alex with Alex's arm wrapped around the blonde's waist, Piper's head slightly leaning on Alex's shoulder, with their widest smiles. She wrote _'My wife and I had our bundles of joy today. Meet Robin and Summer. #mylittlefamily #lovewins #loveislove'._ Nicky pressed enter and posted Piper's family picture. "There you go. You guys are so cute!" Nicky says with a cute tone.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was 4pm and Alex was requested to go to the nursery to feed the children. Since Alex was still recovering from the Cesarean Section cut on her pubic bone, she is pushed by Piper on a wheel chair. Everyone followed to the nursery. Only moms are allowed inside the nursery proper and so Alex and Piper were the only ones who entered. Everyone waited at the window. They saw Piper pushing Alex towards the bassinet nearest to the glass window. Everyone immediately saw the tag that says _'Robin Nicholas Vause. Time of birth: 10:31am'_ and _'Summer Diane Vause, Time of birth: 10:33am'._ They see Piper ask for permission from the nurse if she can get Summer and if Alex can hold Robin while she was seated on the wheel chair.

The nurse gets Summer and hands it to Piper and then gets Robin to hand them to Alex. They show their twins to their family at the other side of the window. They can see Carol and Bill tear up. Nicky took another picture on her phone and silently asked Alex and Piper to pose for the photo.

"They look so adorable. They're such a cute family." Polly says in awe. She was very happy for her best friend and she's ready to carry her godchildren.

"Awwww they're so adorable. Robin looks a lot like Alex, especially his hair while Summer looks a lot like Piper with her pretty little hair." Lorna says in her cute Brooklyn accent. Everyone waved goodbye as Alex needed to feed the twins. Piper went out of the nursery first as she already learned assisting Alex while feeding.

"Aren't they adorable?" Piper asks everyone. Everyone gave their versions of cute, adorable, beautiful etc.

"Robin looks so much like Alex and Summer looks so much like you. I'm excited to see who's going to be more Piper and who's going to be more Alex." Nicky says chuckling.

"We'll see." Piper says shaking her head laughing at Nicky's thoughts. Everyone left and told Piper that they would see them as soon as they come home the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Gonzales informed them about the health of the twins. She said that they were very healthy for their age. The doctor told them what to avoid first. She said they cannot test the twins for allergies yet, until they're 1-month old. They were informed that they can go home with their children tomorrow which made Piper and Alex happy. They wanted to learn the ropes in raising not one but two babies. They knew it wouldn't be easy but, it will be fun.

Piper wheeled Alex out of the nursery as she was finished feeding. Alex was hungry and bored, so they decided to go to the cafeteria. Piper didn't let Alex move too much because she was still sore from the C-Section so, she made Alex choose what she wants to eat. She just asked for a slice of pizza. Piper positioned Alex's wheelchair in an empty table and bought food for them. Suddenly, someone bumped Alex's wheelchair form behind.

"Ooops. I am so sorry." The person said. Alex turned her head and saw Berdie Rogers.

"CO Berdie?" Alex says. Berdie's eyes widened.

"Oh my god. Vause. Are you okay? What are you doing here? Where's your wife? And, we're not in prison anymore, call me Berdie." Berdie asked worried as she sees Alex in a hospital gown.

"I'm here." Piper says smiling. "Hi, CO Berdie, how have you been doing? It's so unlikely to bump into you here in this hospital." Piper says confused.

"Why are you here?" Alex asked.

"I can ask the same to you." Berdie responded chuckling but answered anyway. "I'm here because my brother, who's a police officer, got shot. If you remember John Bennett, he works with him." Berdie explained nonchalantly.

Alex and Piper looked at each other in realization. "Is your brother Brandon Rogers?" Alex asked. Berdie nodded.

"Yeah. He got shot by suspect who tried robbing a bank but, his partners caught the suspect anyway. Wait, how did you know?" Berdie asks confused.

"Brandon helped us with an incident that happened when Piper just got out of prison." Alex said.

"Oh my gosh. That's why the name Larry Bloom was familiar to me. He told me what happened. He never mentioned 'Vause' so I never knew. I am so sorry for what happened. Why are you here anyway? Is there another accident?" Berdie asks concerned. Piper and Alex shook their head.

"Alex just gave birth to our twins!" They smiled.

"Oh my gosh. The big bad Alex Vause who was giving me a piece of her mind during counselling sessions just gave birth!" Berdie teases Alex.

"And she became a total sap too!" Piper says laughing. Alex rolled her eyes.

Piper and Alex liked Berdie Rogers and, so they exchanged numbers. Berdie even insisted in adding Piper in Facebook so she can keep in touch. Berdie had to leave and the spouses ate their lunch before going back to Alex's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _1 month later_

"Pipes! Babe! Can you come over here for a second please?" Alex shouted from the nursery in their home. Piper is in the master's bedroom with Summer in her arms. She is making Summer burp after feeding while Alex is in the nursery with Robin. She is changing his diaper.

"What is it? Oh my god! Robbie! I can fucking smell it form here!" Piper says grimacing on the smell from the door. Now she knew why Alex called her.

"Language, Piper! I'm trying hard not to swear when you tell me 'language, Alex' so please. It's unfair. You know how I love to say the word F-U-C-K." Alex says while covering her nose with her index finger and thumb. Robin was lying down on the changing table chuckling at how Alex was talking.

"Are you laughing at me little boy?" Alex talks to Robin still pressing her nose. Robin chuckled again. It was the first time that Robin chuckled that way. Piper looked at the interaction between her son and her wife. She loved the sound, so she entered the room holding her nose as well. She stood beside Alex while holding Summer who she put down on the changing table beside her brother. She covered her nose again. It was just a deadly smell. Alex chuckled at what happened and wanted to do it again. They were both covering their noses now while talking to each other eliciting funny voice sounds.

"Do it again, Al." Piper said.

"Do what?" Alex answered.

"Just make him laugh again. I love the sound of his chuckle." Piper says. By this time Robin and Summer were laughing at their moms.

"Are you laughing at mommy and momma, Robbie?" Alex asked the little boy. The twins elicited a loud chuckle that both women fell in love with.

"And you're laughing now too huh, Summer?" Piper talked to the little girl. The twins let out a loud chuckle again. "Al, change his diaper now. It fuc- freaking smells!" Piper says. The twins chuckle again. Alex changed Robin's diaper really quick and uncovered her nose. Piper followed suit.

Both women noticed that the smell didn't fade away. Piper looked underneath Summer's diaper. "Oh my god. We have another one!" Piper says covering her nose once again while closing her eyes because of the bad smell. Alex laughed and pinched her nose once again.

"It's your turn, babe!" Alex laughed loudly. The twins chuckled again with Alex's laughter. "At least we entertain each other while changing diapers, right?" Alex says to her wife who was now changing Summer's diaper. She leaned in to kiss Piper on the cheek. This action elicited another chuckled from Robin and Summer chuckles whenever Robin chuckles. Alex noticed that, so she kissed Piper on the cheek again. The twins produced a much louder chuckle. Then Alex kissed Piper on the cheek and blew raspberries on her wife's cheek. It elicited the most intoxicating sound the two women have heard. The sweetest chuckle from their twins. Both women were now tearing up due to laughter and joy.

"So, maybe that's their twin thing. Laughing at their mommies!" Piper says laughing. She was now done changing Summer's diaper.

"Nope. Their twin thing is definitely their smelly shit!" Alex says laughing.

"Language, Alex!" Piper says scolding her wife whilst grinning. "We should stop with the bad language, Alex." Piper says sternly.

The doorbell rings out of nowhere. "Ohhhh! we have visitors! Who could that be?" Alex asks herself and Piper questioningly.

"Are we expecting any visitors, today, Alex?" Piper asked. Alex shrugs.

 **A/N: That's it! How do you find this chapter?**

 **I will update asap!**


	24. And it's all because of the hashtags!

**Chapter 24**

 **A/N: I do not own anything. I just made the story.**

 **Ready for some family fluff, A little bit of smut and just good times? Here it goes!**

Alex now carried Summer while Piper carried Robin. They decided to look who's at the door. The family went down and answered the door.

"Hey Vause's! Aren't you going to let me in?" Nicky asks smiling. Alex and Piper chuckled and stepped aside to let the wild-haired woman come in. Nicky gave Robin and Summer a kiss on the head. "How are my godchildren?" Nicky asks no one in particular.

"So, it's like that now, huh? Just ask how your godchildren are and not me and Piper." Alex says in mock jealousy. The women laughed together and went inside.

Piper and Alex looked at each other. It's not that they didn't want Nicky around, it's just that they wanted to know why she appeared in front of their doorstep suddenly.

"Hey Nick, not that we don't want you around but, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Alex asked confused. Piper raised her eyebrows to show that she is also confused.

They all sat on the couch as Nicky started talking. "I'm here to ask you if you have checked your Facebook profile lately, Piper." Nicky asked. Piper looked confused. Alex and Piper never really check their social media lately because they are busy taking care of Robin and Summer. Alex looked at Nicky puzzled.

"We don't have time for that, Nick. We barely have time for sex, if we do maybe 10 minutes tops." Alex says chuckling.

"Alex! Nicky doesn't need to know about that. Besides, it's a practice for me. I make you cum faster than - …" Alex cuts off her wife with her elbow.

"Piper!" Alex looked at Piper embarrassed. Nicky and Piper are now laughing.

"Anyway, not lesbians, if you try to check your Facebook profile, your family picture that I posted for you reached up to 900,000 likes and about half a million shares. People loved your story and the comments section are mostly positive some are negative from homophobes but, they kind of look up to your family now." Nicky says nonchalantly then continued. "Do you realize what this means? You guys are now famous and influential. You can be a good example to families like yours. You can even get free meals or gifts or whatever you can think of!" Nicky says excitedly. "And it's all because of the hashtags!" Nicky says laughing.

Piper and Alex looked at each other. It is obvious that they are worried. "Oh my god. No! We don't want a public life like that." Alex says worried.

"Wait, I set my profile in private so only my friends can see what I post. I don't know how this can happen though." Piper says confused. Nicky looked down shyly.

"Well, maybe I tweaked the settings a little before posting it." Nicky says looking at her feet.

"Nicky!" Piper and Alex said together a little loudly.

Robin and Summer started to whimper and cried softly. "See! Even the kids think that you guys being mad is ridiculous!" Nicky says trying to defend herself. Alex looked down at Summer right away.

"Oh, no baby, not you. I was mad at Aunty Nicky. I wasn't mad at you, honey." Alex tells her daughter sweetly. Piper did the same to their son.

"Robbie, hun, we're not mad at you. That was meant for Aunty Nicky. Don't cry babe." Piper tells her son sweetly.

"How about I do this." Piper says leaning to blow raspberries on Robin's cheeks. The 1-month old chuckles and Summer heard it and chuckled as well.

"Nicky, why'd you do that?" Alex asks her best friend a little upset. Nicky lets out a sigh.

"You know, I really admire you and Chapman for building this family. I am not a perfect person to say this but, you guys can be big influences especially in the stupid political system that we currently have." Nicky says shaking her head then continues.

"Yeah, this is no 'Black Lives Matter' movement but, this is you guys uplifting the LGBT community that people in this community should live the way they want to without being judged. Hell, there shouldn't even be an LGBT community in the first place. All of us should be treated equally, right? No matter who we want, who we love, or what we want to be. Your family is a perfect example of being content and happy." Nicky rambles in a way. She really meant what she said. And Nicky may be a trouble maker but, she knows her causes. She knew when to act out and act right. She knew that they can make their community a better place to live in.

Piper and Alex looked at each other with empathy. If they know somebody deeply in common, it is Nicky. She has mommy issues and daddy issues as well. Nicky told them a lot about letting Sage grow up in a world where she will not feel different to anybody around her and swore that she will make it much easier for her and Lorna's daughter.

"Just think about it. I can even be your social media manager." Nicky says nonchalantly.

"What do we even have to do about this? Is it even necessary to post pictures of our family? How about our privacy, Nick?" Piper asks worried.

"Look. Listen to me." Nicky says sternly. "No, it is not necessary. It WAS not necessary because if your picture only had a few likes and shares you don't have to post ever again. But the thing is you made a difference. You showed people that living this kind of life is possible and that no one should be afraid in trying for it. You guys weren't!" Nicky says trying to convince the Vause's Piper looks at her wife. Alex shrugs.

"Okay fine. But we don't know shit –…" Alex was cut off.

"Language, Alex!" Piper says then Alex continues.

"I'm sorry. What I'm trying to say is we don't know a lot about social media. We just wanted our family to see because we are proud of our small family which is why we posted in the first place." Alex explains.

"That's why I will be your social media manager. This is just to raise awareness and nothing else! You might have a few fans but, that's it!" Nicky says smiling.

"Okay but, we need to approve of what you will post and this is just for people to be aware and maybe to serve as an inspiration and that's it!" Alex says. "Okay, okay. Yes!" Nicky says contented.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Vauses are now at Diane's they went there to show Taystee, Brooke and Daya their precious bundles of joy. It's their first time seeing the twins.

"Oh my god here they are!" Taystee says excitedly. There are just a couple of customers in the café as it was a slow day. Robin is in his blue carrier while Summer is in her pink one. They looked adorable. Robin was sporting a blue onesie that says, _'I love mommy_ 3' while Summer has s pink onesie that says, _'I love momma 3'._ Those were Lorna and Nicky's 1-month old gift to the children. Robin was sporting his thick dark hair, as dark as Alex's while Summer was wearing an infant headband with a pink bow on it slightly covering her think blonde hair like Piper's.

"Can I hold her?" Daya asks Alex. The raven-haired woman nodded smiling. She lifted Summer and gave it to Daya to hold. "Oh my god she is so light. I miss my baby." Daya says sadly. Daya and John have been working for Armaria and they had a lot of progress for the past months. They are a step away from getting Armaria back from the Mendez's.

"Can I hold this little white boy?" Taystee asks chuckling. Piper laughed and nodded.

"Of course, you can." Piper says lifting Robin up and giving it to Taystee. "Robin, this is Taystee my first bunkmate in Litchfield." Piper whispers to her son. Taystee looked at Robin whilst smiling. Brooke was caressing Robin's hand.

"Oh god, it's been a long time since I touched a baby like this. Did you know that all they need right now is the right amount of food and sleep? And that's it. They're so tiny anyone can crush their legs." Brooke says in her swift way of saying things. Brooke was back to normal. By normal it meant that she was a little bit of annoying because of her know-it-all attitude but, overall, she's very helpful and great at her job.

"Oh, and your family picture in Facebook is so lovely! You should post one here in Diane's since it's kind of a family library/café, right? Taystee suggested. Daya and Brook agreed with Taystee.

"That's not such a bad idea actually." Alex says looking at Piper.

"How are you guys doing here? Is everything okay? Inventories? Stocks?" Alex asked concerned. She hasn't been around work too much lately upon the arrival of the twins but, she made sure that the work of the three girls are being compensated correctly.

"Nothing, really. We're good." Brooke says nonchalantly now rubbing Robin's legs and trying to talk to him.

"Someone was asking if I know you, blondie." Taystee tells the blonde.

Piper's eyebrows shot up in confusion. "Did he or she left his or her name?" Piper asked.

"Who is it?" Alex asked worried.

"He's a white boy. He looks like he's jew. He had curly hair, well a little curly for my liking, you know. Like if you go curly you go curly like me or else your hair ain't nice, you know what I'm saying? Anyway, he says he needed to talk to you. Harry Loom?" Taystee says thinking if he got the name right.

"Larry Bloom?" Alex asked agitatedly.

"Yeah! That!" Piper and Alex looked at each other.

"What the hell does he want, now?" Alex asked Piper. The blonde shook her head worried.

"I have no idea." Piper shrugs.

"I won't let him touch you." Alex says sternly leaning in to kiss Piper's forehead.

"Just so you guys know, that is my ex who ran over me with his car." Piper says annoyed at Larry. Taystee, Brooke and Daya's eyes widened in the revelation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were now at home having their time together. Robin and Summer are asleep in their room. Tank sleeps either in their room or in the twins' room. They have their baby monitor on their night stand. Alex and Piper are talking.

"You know, Al, what Nicky said earlier got me thinking. She's right, if we make a good influence why not share awareness and be an inspiration to others, right?" Piper says being reasonable. Alex rolled her eyes.

"You always need to have a cause, don't you?" Alex says chuckling while looking at her wife straight in the eye. They were sitting down on the bed leaning on the head board. Alex's back was fully against the headboard one arm wrapped around Piper's waist while Piper was leaning on her wife's chest.

"Okay fine, if you don't want to, then we won't do it." Piper tells Alex with all sincerity. She was actually contented with just her wife and twins.

Alex chuckled. "We can do it but, not too much. We've talked about this earlier, right?" Alex tells Piper assuring her while rubbing her back and sides up and down. "Okay get your phone let's look at our Facebook profile" Alex said. Since Alex created Facebook and messaged Polly when she got out of prison, the raven-haired woman never used it again. When Piper got out, they decided to just deactivate Alex's profile and just use Piper's as theirs. They rarely use social media. They only use Facebook because it also serves as marketing for both Popi and Diane's. When they use Facebook, they have tons of notifications from friends and family. By tons, meaning about 20 notifications that were saved because of the time they weren't using it.

This time was different. If it was possible, their notification bar has exploded already. They have about a thousand friend requests, over a thousand notifications from shares and likes and over a thousand inbox messages. "Oh my god. You have got to be kidding me. What Nicky said was true, huh?" Alex asked her wife chuckling. Piper was now laughing, and eyes widened because she cannot believe what she's been seeing.

"Well, we look so cute in this picture maybe that's why." Piper says teasing her wife. Alex looked at Piper shrugging.

"I guess." Alex laughed.

They checked that there are now over a million likes, shares and over ten thousand comments. They clicked the comments section and read several random comments such as _'You are a beautiful family!', 'Oh god, you have such a cute family! Hoping to start my own with my wife #lovewins', 'Wow those two lesbians look hot AF!', 'Awww they have a blondie and a darkie just like mom and other mom!',_ ' _Oh my cute homos!', 'Yuck! God doesn't like this.' Please post more pictures of your adorable family! #relationshipgoals #familygoals, 'We should ask for their advice. I heard they were from prison and now they're so successful and building their pretty fam MadisonKeith'._

"Wow, Alex, are you reading these?" Piper asks with wide eyes.

"I know. Are we celebrities now?" Alex chuckled.

"I think we should keep it on the down low though. I don't want our children's privacy to be invaded by those people." Piper says nonchalantly closing the application.

"Anything for you, Pipes." Alex says smirking.

They looked at each other in the eye with lust and longing. Piper suddenly cupped Alex's face and attacked her wife with a passionate kiss. Alex responded to the kiss hungrily. They tried satisfying each other for the past few days but all failed either because of their alarms or cries of their twins.

Alex reached in Piper's panties right away. "Were you wet for a while now? Alex asked her wife while they're kissing.

"Mmmmhmmm. When you were rubbing your hands against my back and my sides." Piper says catching her breath but, still kissing her wife.

"We are going to cum tonight, babe." Alex says now hovering over Piper. She immediately inserted two fingers inside Piper's core which elicited a moan from the blonde.

"Ohhh gosh! Faster, Alex! Piper says whimpering.

"Babe, can you fu-…" Alex was cut off by Piper's fingers going inside her. "Holy shit, that feels so good!" Alex says

They grinded and pumped into each other for about five minutes.

"AAAAHHHHHHH ALLEEEEXXXXXXXXXX! I need to cum!" Piper shouts. Alex curled her fingers to hit her wife's G-spot. Piper's whimpers and moans grew louder which Alex found hot and made her want to cum right there and then.

"PIPPEEERR OH GOD!" Alex groans and moans as Piper mimicked Alex's actions. After a while both of them screamed each other's' names and had one of the most mind-blowing orgasms that they had in a while.

"We should do that more often." Piper says breathing heavily. Alex nodded and chuckled, kissed Piper's temple.

As if on cue they heard the baby monitor. There were gentle coos from the twins. Being around the twins all the time they have observed that the twins are not the type of babies who likes crying all the time. They noticed that they will just cry whenever they're hungry or needed to be changed. Robin is almost always the first one who cries, and Summer always follows. But whenever Summer cries first, Robin usually doesn't and after a while Summer won't cry anymore.

At 1 month, all Robin and Summer needed was love and care which are given to them tenfold. Alex and Piper never gave anything less to their twins. At 1 month, their favorite thing to do is to observe their surroundings and try to pick up sounds especially sounds of their mother's voices. Whenever Alex or Piper talks to them, it's either they chuckle or smile with their gummy smiles. Alex loves talking Robin while Piper loves talking to Summer.

"Whose turn is it now?" Alex asked raising her eyebrows.

"Mine." Piper tells her wife.

"But can you come with me, please?" Piper asks cutely. Alex rolled her eyes while chuckling.

"Okay, fine!" Alex says laughing. They went to the nursery and attended to their twins' needs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _3 months later_

The past three months was a bliss. They celebrated their first Christmas as a family. They took a lot of pictures, ate a lot of food but, didn't have a lot of sleep. It is how it is if you have not one but two infants that you are taking care of. Even though that is the case, Alex and Piper loves every bit of their little family.

Robin and Summer's official 4th month is today and so, Alex and Piper decided to invite Nicky and Lorna with Sage and Polly with Finn. Pete is in another of his business trips. They are due to arrive for dinner and it was still lunch time. Alex and Piper decided that they will start trying to feed the twins baby food like infant cereal when they reach 4 months old and so, they were sitting at the breakfast table while feeding the twins on their twin high chair.

"Are you ready for this, Al?" Piper asked Alex nervously. She was nervous and excited in taking a step towards feeding their twins solid food.

"Robbie and Summer, we are going to give you different food now okay? We're going to give you infant cereals and these are yumyums!" Piper had a small pep talk with their kids and Alex chuckled to this as she saw how Piper was nervous yet excited. She walked to her wife's side and wrapped her around her arms and kissed her cheek. Robin and Summer smiled and chuckled lightly. They can hear small coos and 'aaahhh's form the two. Alex repeated the action and kissed Piper on her cheek once again. It elicited a louder chuckle from the twins. This time, Piper put her lips on Alex's cheeks showing the twins. They were waiting in anticipation. Piper blew raspberries on Alex's cheek and the twins chuckled loudly once again. Alex and Piper laughed at this. They love when the twins do that.

"Don't be nervous, babe. It's going to be all right." Alex assures her wife kissing her on the temple.

'Okay, we are going to eat cereal!" Alex said getting a baby spoonful of cereal and letting Robin try first and then Summer. Robin's expression was confused at first. He didn't know what he just ate but, being a baby, he just eats everything. And he touches everything as well. Summer just ate her cereal as well. Robin chewed like there was no tomorrow. The spouses can see that Robin liked the cereal looking at the bowl that Alex was holding. Piper took a photo of Robin and Summer's first bite. "You like that, huh?" Alex asked the little boy and fed the little girl too. Summer is liking the cereal as well. She even tried getting the cereal from her mouth and eating it again. What happened next is not what they expected. As Alex fed Summer, the little blonde indulged to the infant cereal and let out a "Mmmmamamamamamama mmmm".

Piper and Alex looked at each other with wide eyes. Alex was smiling wide and fed Robin. "Now say mo-mmy, mo-mmy!" Alex talked to Robin. The little boy ate the cereal and played with the cereal in his mouth until. "Mmmmomomomommmmi mmmomi" The little boy said in the cutest way possible. "Oh my god, Alex!" Piper says tearing up. Alex and Piper chuckled. "They just said 'mamamamama and momomomomi" Alex says with tears in her eyes widely smiling.

Piper made Alex repeat everything and caught it in video with her own narration. She immediately sent it to Carol, Bill, Polly, Nicky, and Taystee for everyone to see. It is a milestone for her family and she wanted to share it with her family and friends. Alex and Piper let the twins finish their cereals and got ready for a walk in the park before their dinner playdates arrive.

XXXXXXX

Nicky got a video message from Piper. "Baby, look at this one. Piper sent a video." Nicky says while sitting on the couch. Lorna sat beside her wife as they watched the video. *Nicky clicks on the play button.

*Start of Video*

"Hi! My name is Piper *Piper points her phone at herself just like when taking a selfie and gestured 'hi' to the camera* and this is my wife Alex!" *Piper points her phone at Alex and Alex smiles at the camera* "Honey, say hi. Say something" Piper whisper shouted from behind the camera.

"Hi! I am holding this infant cereal for our twins to eat *Alex raises the bowl and the spoon* It will be their first time to try solid food today." Alex says smiling at the camera and then faced the twins as she gets ready to feed them. Piper points her phone to the twins showing all the mess they have created from the first spoonful of cereal.

"These are our little nuggets, Robin *zooms in to Robin* and Summer *zooms in to Summer and then zooms out so that the camera can see Alex about to feed Robin and Summer*

"Okay, who wants some more cereal, huh?" Alex says cutely talking to the twins. *Alex feeds Robin a spoonful of cereal and then Summer*

"Now can you say mama?" *Piper asks the twins from behind the camera while Tank can be seen walking at the background*

"That is Tank our Frenchie just walking around having a good time." Piper whispers from behind the camera chuckling at Tank. Summer immediately copied Piper while looking at Piper.

"Mmmmmamamamama mmmama" Summer chuckles showing her gummy smile.

"Robbie can you say mo-mmy, mo-mmy." Alex says slowly. Robin now looks at Alex and cooed.

"Mmmmmomomomi mmmomimomi" Robin says babbling. Alex and Piper can be heard chuckling in the background. *Piper points the camera at herself and goes beside Alex*

"So we want to share this milestone with you guys! They said ' _mommy'_ and ' _mama'_! Alex and I am so excited about it. And they're eating infant cereal now!" Piper tells the camera. Alex kisses Piper's cheek twice and blew raspberries on the third time. Piper adjusted the camera so the whole family is seen, and she caught the twins chuckling to Alex's ministrations.

*End of video*

"Oh my god! They are so adorable! I never pegged Vause as a family woman." Lorna says in her Brooklyn accent. "Wait, which Vause? Alex?" Nicky asks her wife and then continued.

"Yeah, me too." The spouses laughed together. "I should text Alex and post their video." Nicky says talking more to herself than to Lorna. The brunette shook her head.

"Just make sure not to post anything without their permission, okay, hun?" Lorna says walking away to check on their daughter.

XXXXXXX

Alex got a text from Nicky while they were getting ready for a walk at the park.

Fr. Nicky:

 _I am going to post this in your account. My godchildren are so adorable, Vause! Can I please post this? You guys are sappy but, cute. You make me want to vomit and smile at the same time it's weird. :0_

"Babe, Nicky wants to post the video that you sent her." Alex says laughing. "Oh no no no. I want to enjoy it as a family first. Maybe she could post it after we enjoy it. Am I selfish?" Piper asks her wife while preparing the twins' bag. "No, I totally agree with you. Not at all." Alex says smiling sending a text to her best friend.

To Nicky:

 _No posting of anything, Nick. That is for the family only. Piper and I wants to enjoy the milestone on our own first, okay crazy woman? :p_

Fr. Nicky:

 _But after you enjoy it you're okay with posting it? It is so cute! I am now starting to be a sap too! :p_

Nicky is really serious about the 'awareness posts' that she wanted to do. Lorna and she posted pictures of their family herself but not so much as well which is why she understands the Vause's in a way. She just found them adorable especially that she's the only one who knows what really happened between Alex and Piper since the two first met years ago.

To Nicky:

 _We can talk about it at dinner. We'll see you later, crazy!_

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Vause's are now strolling at central park. They have a double seat infant convertible stroller wherein the seats are one after the other facing the person who pushes the stroller. They placed Summer nearest to Alex who was pushing the stroller and Robin at the other seat behind Summer who was facing Alex as well. Piper is walking beside Alex with Tank's leash on her hand.

They enjoyed their weekly stroll at central park. Their usual routine is they walk around and then sit down for a while enjoying the cool breeze and the sun, Alex and Piper gets side street pretzels, hotdogs, or gyros. Tank gets to play with his 'doggie friends' and the twins get to enjoy fresh air while drinking their milk. Alex has been pumping milk so that they can feed the twins at the same time with two bottles containing breast milk.

Every week is the same. They even have some regular people that they see who walk and jog along the park as well. Today is different though. Piper and Alex set up a picnic mat beside a tree and put down the twins' carriers so that they can all stay on the grass. Someone approached them out of nowhere.

"Oh my gosh. You guys are the Vause's!" A teenage girl said who was with her mom. "Mom! Look! They're the Vause's!" The teenage brunette told her mom. The mother looked at Alex and Piper and her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh my god, they are! Hi! Your family is so adorable. That must be Robin and Summer." The mother says shyly.

Alex and Piper are confused by now. "Do you know these people?" Piper whispered while smiling at the teen and the mom. Alex's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and asked politely.

"Yeah. Hi. Just curious, how did you know us? Oh! Do you drop by Diane's? or Popi?" Alex asked questioningly. The teenage girl shook her head.

"No! These are you guys in this picture, right?" The teen shows her phone. Alex and Piper saw their viral family picture Facebook post.

"Ohhh that!" Piper nodded in agreement. "Yeah." Piper chuckled in realization. Alex did the same.

"Do you mind if we take a selfie with you guys? The mom asks. Piper and Alex looked at each other unsure of what to say.

"No not at all. I guess that's okay." Alex tells them. They took a selfie as they all smiled wide. The twins are sleeping though.

"Thank you so much and continue to be a good example to everyone!" The mom said as they walk away.

Piper and Alex looked at each other once again. "Oh my gosh. No way. Because of that post?" Piper says shaking her head. Alex is now laughing.

"I don't know but, Nichols is right that post is influential." Alex says laughing. She leaned in to kiss Piper on the lips softly. Piper responded to the kiss and then they pulled away. They stayed there for a little while before heading back home. While walking, someone comes up to them again smiling.

"Hey, you're the Vause's right? Congratulations on your milestone 'mama and mommy'!" The old man says. Alex and Piper looked at the kind old man confused.

"What milestone?" Alex asked totally confused. Of course, she knew what milestone the man was talking about. She just wanted to confirm because she told Nicky not to post anything yet.

"The one that you posted half an hour ago." The man says looking at his phone to confirm how long it has been posted. "You have a lovely family and I am showing this to my kids." The man says walking away.

Alex looked at her wife once again. Both of them with wide eyes and shock.

"Oh my god, you realize who did this, right?" Piper asks still not believing what the old man confirmed.

"Nicky!" Alex and Piper said together. They went home to prepare for dinner before their visitors arrive.

 **A/N: That's it for Chapter 24! Please leave a review.**

 **Next chapter will come out asap!**


	25. Fooling around with the love of my life

**Chapter 25**

 **A/N: I am sorry for the 2-day delay. Like what I said before, at my work, our weekdays are your weekends! :)**

 **I do not own anything. I just made the story! Enjoy!**

The Vauses are now at home ready for their dinner. They are now waiting for their visitors to arrive. Piper is sporting a baby sling carrying Robin and Alex as well carrying Summer. They noticed that their 4-month olds like babbling and observing their surroundings.

"Al, besides them liking to babble, they also like to blow bubbles out of their saliva." Piper says to her wife while chuckling. Alex looked at her wife and saw her chest full of Robin's saliva because the little dark-haired baby kept blowing bubbles out of his saliva against Piper's chest. She immediately laughed at this. Piper rolled her eyes and immediately focused at looking at Summer who was on Alex's sling. She immediately burst out laughing to what she saw. Alex was confused at why Piper was laughing and then looked at Summer whose face is on her chest. The little blonde's mouth was now wide open. It is openly sucking Alex's chest which causes saliva to spread on Alex's shirt.

The women laughed. Alex stepped closer to her wife and gave her a peck on the lips. Piper blushed at Alex's gesture. They were finishing up preparing dinner when the doorbell rang.

"Hmm. Who could that be?" Alex says in a sing-song voice while walking towards the door.

Polly and Finn were the first ones to arrive. "Hi Awix!" Finn says excitedly. Finn is now almost 2 years old. "Can I kiss baby…" Finn tried peeking at who Alex was carrying. "Summer?" Finn finished seeing that it was the little blonde with Alex. Alex crouched for Finn to reach Summer kissing her on the head and then automatically kisses Alex's cheek.

"How are you, Polly?" Alex asks as she stands up. Finn ran inside looking for Piper while he was being followed by Tank.

"I'm okay. We're good." Polly says smiling. "Let me ask how are you guys? It seems like you guys are turning into social media celebrities, huh?" Polly asks chuckling. "It's so cute how they say mommy and mama!" Polly says excitedly. They walked inside towards the kitchen.

Polly saw Finn hugging Piper's legs. "Hey bud! It's nice to see you." Piper greets Finn excitedly. "Pipey! Can I kiss baby Wobin?" Finn asks cutely. Piper smiles and crouches so that Finn can kiss Robin on the head and then Piper on the cheek.

"Hey famous mommy!" Polly yells to Piper. The blonde rolled her eyes but smiles. "We weren't supposed to post that video. We think Nicky posted it. You know, we want to be a good influence on everyone but we also like to have our children's privacy." Piper says nonchalantly.

Polly's eyebrows raised. "Have you actually seen it on Facebook? Or you just assumed that it is posted by Nicky or something?" Polly asks confused.

"Someone from the park showed us earlier because he recognized us while we were having a walk. It has a pretty hefty number of likes and shares already when he showed us that's like what, half an hour after it is posted?" Alex tells Polly the story.

"We told Nicky not to post anything yet coz she was convincing us to post it because, apparently, it is cute for her." Piper says chuckling.

"Well, 1, It IS cute guys! Come on! They are so adorable and both of you make perfect parents to them! 2, It's not Nicky who posted it." Polly confirms while shaking her head. Piper and Alex's eyes widened.

"What?" Alex says shocked.

"Who posted it then?" Piper asks confused. Polly is laughing by this time.

"Carol posted it." Polly says laughing. "I assume you guys didn't see the caption. It says, 'MY ROBIN N MY SUMMER – GRANDCHILDREN' with an all caps!" Polly says laughing. Alex's mouth opened in shock and her head was automatically thrown backwards as she laughs. Piper laughs loudly as well. They find it funny how Carol and, sometimes, Bill try to catch up with the modern age.

"Wait who the hell taught her to use Facebook? Why is she even using that?" Piper asked still laughing.

"She doesn't even use it. When you were still in prison though, Larry wanted to please Carol and so when your mom was asking something about social media, Larry just made her a profile and taught her the basics." Polly says shrugging.

"Well that's okay then." Alex says smiling.

"What do you mean that's okay? How about our family's privacy, Al?" Piper asks confused at why it is okay for her wife.

"Well, Pipes, Carol isn't that showy before, right? And if she is proud of her grandchildren then let her be. If she wants to post it then let her post it." Alex says in a matter-of-factly tone.

"But, we can still tell her how we feel about it, okay?" Alex tells her wife. Piper thought about it for a second and then just nodded in agreement while chuckling.

"Okay, fine. Touché." Piper responded.

The doorbell rang once again, and Alex answered it. Polly and Piper were catching up while Finn played with his toys and Tank. They were 'playmates' according to Finn even though Tank is just lying down the whole time.

"Hey, Vause!" Nicky says excitedly with Sage on a sling attached to her. She was hand in hand with Lorna in the Vause's front door.

"Hey, come on in. "Alex says. Nicky looked at Summer and talked to the little blonde saying how cute she is and then she sees Alex's wet chest.

"Oh my god, Alex. Your chest is dripping with saliva." Nicky says laughing. Alex shook her head as they walk towards where Piper and Polly is.

"She likes openly sucking my chest. If I give her my breast she doesn't want milk, it's just my chest." Alex explains chuckling.

Piper and Alex have set up a 'play date mat' as they call it in the center of the living room. They wanted to leave and observe their babies during tummy time at the mat with different toys surrounding them. They have read that at 4 months, the babies are very observant and listens to everything. Everything is new for them which is why they are still absorbing the sounds and the things around them.

Piper put Robin on the mat. Alex put Summer on the mat and Nicky put Sage as well. They were all having their tummy time. "So, have you thought about my offer?" Nicky asks Alex while Piper is beside Alex. Polly and Lorna were setting up the table for dinner.

"Oh, someone beat you to it already." Alex says laughing.

"What? What do you mean someone beat me to it?" Nicky asks very confused.

"Well, my mom decided that she is proud of her grandchildren and posted it in her FB profile already… And, publicly." Piper says chuckling.

"Oh my god. Okay. Thanks, Carol!" Nicky says looking up as if Carol was at the ceiling. Alex and Nicky laughed at this. The women talked about their babies and just about anything about their kids.

XXXXXX

They finished dinner and they put back the babies on the mat. Robin started to whimper softly and then cried. "I'll do it, Al. Just relax there with our friends." Piper says lifting Robin up. "Time for nappy change, babe." Piper talks to her son happily. They went up to the nursery to change Robin's nappy. At this age, Robin and Summer liked grasping stuff. They like holding on to their mothers' shirt, shorts and even their hairs.

While they are being changed on the changing table, they just grab whatever it is that they can around them and this time Robin grabbed the baby powder. "You are such a good boy, aren't you? We are almost done." Piper says in a sing-sing voice to soothe her son. She just finished locking Robin's diaper when Robin decided to squeeze the baby powder towards Piper's face.

A stream of baby powder went directly on Piper's face. "Oh gosh." Piper says with her eyes forced shut because of the powder. "Robin!" Piper says slightly raising her voice. Piper can hear footsteps approaching. The blonde tried to open her eyes and was successful. She looked at who was coming.

"Oh my god! You kind of scared me. What, are you trying to scare our son?" Alex asked laughing at Piper's face. She is carrying a whimpering Summer. She saw the baby powder being held by Robin and then looked at Piper in the eyes. Alex suddenly burst out laughing realizing what just happened.

"He's good at that. Believe me!" Piper says chuckling at her son's ministrations.

Alex's head was thrown behind her as she laughed harder. "Babe, you look like a ghost!" Alex says still laughing while taking out the powder on her wife's face.

"Am I a pretty ghost?" Piper asks smiling.

"The prettiest!" Alex says chuckling. "Why don't you leave Robin here for a while and wipe your face." Alex suggests. "Okay." Piper agrees walking towards the bathroom.

Alex finished changing Summer's diapers when another stream of powder went directly on her face covering the right lens of her glasses, nose and her mouth.

"Oh gosh! Sh… Shake!" She was about to curse but, she didn't want to be told off by her wife. Alex says surprised by the powder from the bottle. She immediately got the powder from Robin's hand and kept it. Robin started to chuckle. Alex repeated what she said. "Shake!" Alex says with emotions. Summer giggled and then Robin followed. "Shake! Sha-…" Alex was cut off by Piper.

"What did I miss?" Piper says wrapping her arms around her wife's waist. Alex was surprised and almost jumped. The women's sudden movements were funny for the babies. They started giggling loudly. Piper looked at Alex's face and laughed loudly knowing what had happened. "Told you he's good with that!" Piper says laughing.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _2 months later_

"Pipes wake up. Pipes." Alex said in a groggy voice. It was the middle of the night when they heard the baby monitor go off. They already knew the difference between Robin and Summer's cries. "Babe, it's your turn tonight. Summer's crying. Can you get that please?" Alex says groggily. Piper woke up hearing the baby monitor and thought of it as one of those nights when Summer gets hungry in the middle of the night.

"Okay, I'll get it. Go back to sleep." Piper says. She knows that Alex has been going to Diane's a lot lately because there will be an event for the next week. She knew that her wife is tired and needed some sleep.

Piper walked towards the nursery and picked up her daughter. She was shocked when she realized that Summer was burning up. Their kids were six months already and they never really got sick with fever before. This is the first time and, so she is very worried. She could hear Robin whimper as well, but he didn't cry. She tried checking Robin's temperature with the back of her hand. Robin also has fever but not as high as Summer's.

"Alex! Alex! Can you come here, please, babe?" Piper slightly shouted. Alex heard the urgency and vulnerability in Piper's voice, so she immediately stood up and went to the nursery. She saw Piper carrying Summer caressing her head trying to calm her down as she is still crying.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked worried. "Summer is burning up and so as Robin but, not as much as Summer. Piper says trying to compose herself. Alex felt Summer's temperature and is now more worried.

Alex suddenly remembered what she read in a book about baby sickness. She went to the bathroom, washed her hands and went back to stick her finger in Summer's mouth feeling her gums.

"Okay, I got it. They're teething." Alex says calming down. "I can feel the teeth coming out her." She says while still feeling Summer's gums. Summer calmed down a bit. She was soothed by Alex's finger rubbing her gums so, as soon as Alex pulled away, she started crying again.

"We need to buy teethers. Oh no wait, I think Cal gave us some teethers" Piper says trying to remember. Alex is now carrying Robin who is whimpering. She tried calming the little boy down.

"We need to give them painkillers if they don't calm down with the teethers, Pipes." Alex informs her wife. Piper pulls out the teethers from their stash of gift for the babies. They keep a box under the bed with the gifts they received for Robin and Summer. The items under the bed are either duplicates of what they already have, or it is not yet suitable for their twins' current age. It is like a toy box but, not only toys were there even helpful everyday baby stuff.

Piper gave a teether to Alex for Robin and she gave one to Summer. The little blonde started to chew on the teether as if scratching her gums with it. She immediately calmed down while her eyes are closed. Piper put her down in her crib already. Alex did the same. She walked towards Piper.

"Don't worry, they're okay now." Alex says cupping her wife's face and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Let's go back to sleep. Come on." Alex says holding her wife's hand. They walked towards their room and faced each other lying down on the bed. Piper caressed Alex's cheek. They were both sleepy.

"You are the best mom ever." Piper says sleepily. Alex chuckled lightly. Both of their eyes are closed.

"No, we are the best moms and I love you." Alex says quietly.

"I love you too. Goodnight again." Piper says leaning in to give her wife a kiss on the lips. Alex responded to the kiss.

"Goodnight, babe." The spouses fell into a peaceful slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Vauses were now waiting for Nicky, Lorna and Sage at Luigi's. They had a weekly or a bi-weekly meeting just to catch up. Nicky is now managing Diane's and Lorna is now managing Popi. Alex and Piper put up to their promise that Nicky can work for Diane's as long as she wants until she finds a job that she likes. Nicky and Alex are also now planning on starting a bar about 4 blocks away from Diane's.

Robin and Summer are looking cute sitting on their twin high chairs. Robin with his thick well-combed hair is wearing a green long-sleeved onesie with rainbow leg warmers and white baby Converses while Summer, whose hair got longer by 2 inches but still shorter than Robin's, is wearing a pink bow headband, pink long-sleeved onesie with rainbow leg warmers and white baby Converses as well. They were holding their teethers and a couple more toys to entertain them.

As fabulous as the babies were their moms. Alex was wearing a light grey v neck under a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and her favorite motorcycle boots while Piper is wearing a white v neck under a black cardigan, light brown skinny jeans and deep brown Doc Martens boots. If they were seen individually, they wouldn't be pegged for being married. But, seeing them together, people are sure that thy are married as they are proudly sporting their wedding bands at their left hands.

"We should take a selfie, Al. Just the two of us first and then with the kids." Piper says trying to take a selfie with her wife. Alex moved closer to Piper while leaning her head against her wife's. *click* "Okay I'm going to do a burst shot." Piper informs Alex. They posed several poses as Piper takes 5 consecutive shots.

The first photo was Alex and Piper smiling while their heads are leaning against each other. The second one was them sticking their tongue out. Piper was looking at the camera while Alex was looking at her nose because she was trying to reach her nose with her tongue. The third photo was the both of them laughing because of what Alex did on the previous photo. Alex was laughing but her eyes were straight into the camera while Piper was laughing while looking at her wife.

The fourth photo was Alex wrapping her left arm around the blonde's shoulder while one eyebrow is raised as if saying 'she's mine'. Piper just made a funny happy face with both her eyes wide open while smiling widely. The fifth photo is just like the third photo of them laughing except this time, Piper is looking straight into the camera while Alex is looking at Piper. They were laughing at their previous pose. The last photo was the sweetest. It was kind of a candid shot wherein Alex pulled Piper in so that she could kiss the blonde on her cheek with closed eyes while Piper had a face of content while smiling. She just smiled looking at their kids while Alex kissed her cheek.

It was cute and they didn't notice that people recognize who they are. Luigi's is more of a family restaurant and so there are a lot of families in there. A little brunette girl approached them just after they took the last shot.

"Hi. Can I please have your autograph?" The little brunette girl said. Piper looked at Alex.

"Do you want my wife's autograph? She's really awesome." Alex asked the little girl. The little girl nodded. "Yes, please. But, I want yours too Alex." The little girl blushed. They never knew they were this famous because of the picture and the videos. They signed the paper for the kid and the kid left.

"I want to post these three pictures of us. We don't have the kids in the photo anyway, so I guess that's okay, right?" Piper asks her wife. Alex nodded while smiling. Piper posted the photo with their tongues out, the photo where they were laughing while Alex looked at the camera and Piper was looking at Alex, and the last photo where Alex was kissing Piper's cheek while Piper had a look of content smiling. She posted it with a caption. ' _Fooling around with the love of my life. Where are you at_ _ **Nicky Nichols**_ _and_ _ **Lorna Morello-Nichols**_ _? #loveislove #lovewins #TheVauses'._

Piper showed Alex and the raven-haired woman laughed when she saw the hashtags. "Do you really need those hashtags, babe?" Alex asked chuckling.

"I don't know. I just copied what Nicky wrote on the first post and then added 'The Vauses' so, we have our own hashtag, you know?" Piper says explaining herself.

"We need to have selfies with the kids this time or else they'll feel bad." Alex says as if it is urgent for them to take a selfie with the kids. She didn't want their kids to feel bad. Piper looked at the kids and they were busy teething on their teethers while entertained with their other got Summer while Piper got Robin. They now have their kids' full attentions. Summer automatically grabbed Alex's hair while Robin grabbed Pipers.

"Okay, ready kiddos?" Piper asks. *click* Their first picture is a cute one. Alex and Piper were smiling with their mouths open showing the camera that their hairs were held hostage by their kids. "I'm going to do a burst again." Piper says. Alex lifts Summer up so that their faces were side to side while Piper did the same. Ever since the night with powder on both the women's faces, Alex noticed that whenever she says the word 'shake' their kids laugh and so that is what she did.

"Shake! Shake!" Alex says to make them laugh and so the burst started. The first photo was everyone smiling. It was Alex, Summer, Robin, and the Piper's heads were almost attached to each other due to closeness. Alex and Piper were looking straight into the camera while the babies were smiling looking at their moms. Robin was looking at Piper while Summer was looking at Alex. The second photo was just a goofy and messy shot. Alex tried reaching for her nose with her tongue again, Summer and Robin were blowing raspberries with their saliva while Piper just laughed at everything. The last photo was the cutest. Alex and Piper decided to kiss their kids. Alex was kissing Summer's cheek while Piper was kissing Robin's cheek. Summer and Robin was sporting gummy grins because Alex said 'shake' three times before the third burst photo.

Once, again, they didn't notice that there are people who took a picture of them while doing the selfies with their kids. As if right on cue, Nicky, Lorna and Sage came.

"What took you so long Nichols'? Alex says chuckling.

"Sorry had to bang the wife." Nicky says nonchalantly. Lorna's eyes widened in shock and slapped her wife on the arm.

"That's for being too honest." Lorna says annoyed but still smiling. Piper and Alex laughed at Lorna's ministrations.

"You know that you had some kind of a paparazzi just moments ago, right?" Nicky says smirking.

"What? We were just taking family selfies." Piper says informing Nicky.

"You realize that you guys are getting famous because of me, right?" Nicky says proudly.

"Lorna can you slap her again for me, please?" Alex says with a straight face. Lorna slaps Nicky.

"One for me too, please" Piper says chuckling. Lorna slapped her wife again. "

Ow! What was that for?" Nicky asked Alex. "Well, we don't want to be famous, Nicky." Alex says laughing.

The twins are back sitting on their high chairs already. "Al, I'll just go to the bathroom. I really need to go badly." Piper says excusing herself from the table. Piper exited the bathroom after going and was stopped by none other than her fucking ex-fiance.

"Piper!" Larry says shocked to see Piper in the same restaurant.

Piper's brain went to over drive. _'Why is he even talking to me? This is the man who tried to kill me. This man is the reason why I had to sleep for two fucking months. Why is he here?'_ All those questions and statements were thought by her.

"Wow." Piper says sarcastically.

"Hey look Piper, I'm sorry." Larry says totally rambling.

"What?" Piper asks now infuriated. She didn't know what to do.

As if right on cue, Alex saw them. "Pipes, are you okay?" Alex rushed to her wife's side putting her hand around her wife's waist being protective.

"I was just saying sorry." Larry says infuriated that Alex had to interrupt. "Back the fuck off you fucking dyke." Larry tells Alex. Piper launched at Larry pushing him onto the wall.

"You have the guts to say sorry to me but, you talk to my wife that way? What the actual fuck is wrong with you?" Piper asks with flaring nostrils.

"Piper, let's just go. Let him be. He is trying to get into you. I'm okay. He didn't hurt me, I promise." Alex says trying to calm Piper down.

"Okay wait… wait… I'm sorry. I really am. I don't know what ran through my mind when I tried killing you. I didn't mean to do that." Larry says sincerely. Alex pushes Piper away from Larry gently as she walks closer to Larry.

"If you try to hurt her or our children or any of our family, I'll make sure you'll regret it, okay? We want peace and quiet, Larry! Just leave us alone please." Alex says seriously.

"Yeah leave us alone. We are trying for another kid." Piper says shyly so that Larry and Alex can hear.

"Yeah we are trying for anoth-… We are trying? For another? Kid?" Alex is now looking at Piper questioningly. "Just leave, Larry. And don't ever mess up with my wife and kids." Alex says meaning business in her tone. Alex held Piper's hand so that they can come back to their seats. While walking to their seats Alex looked at the wife lovingly. "You want another one?" Alex asked smiling shyly.

"I want to carry this time, Al. Sorry it just came out a while ago. Uggh timing is never really my strong suit." Piper says shaking her head. Alex chuckled. Cupping her wife's face. Alex was about to speak up but before she did Piper spoke. "I mean not now. I know our twins are just six months in. Maybe when they grow a little more like when they're 2 or 3?" Piper asks her wife hopefully. Alex smiled and chuckled at this.

"Anything for you, kid." Alex says leaning down to kiss Piper on the lips.

They sat down and continued their dinner with Nicky and Lorna filling them up with what just happened leaving out the new baby part. Alex wanted to give Piper another child because ever since, she wanted to carry. She was just not able to because of the accident that Larry caused. They also talked about Robin and Summer's first birthday that is upcoming.

"Uhm, hey Alex, Piper. I know this is just out of nowhere but, Lorna and I actually have a surprise for you guys." Nicky says smirking.

 **A/N: That's the end of Chapter 25 :)**

 **Thank you for reading! I will be updating asap!**


	26. Are you back on that illegal shit!

**Chapter 26**

 **A/N: Here's another update for you guys! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Please leave a review! And oh, they are currently taping Season 6 now! Woohoo!**

"Surprise for what?" Alex asked confused. Nicky laughed at this.

"Why? Can't friends have surprises for their friends without anything special going on? It's just that we love you both so much that we decided to surprise you with something." Nicky says laughing obviously going into something. Lorna nudges Nicky with her elbow. Piper and Alex were really confused at what Nicky is saying. By this time, Alex and Piper are feeding the twins. Alex is feeding Summer while Piper is feeding Robin.

"So, tell me. How did you do it? Are these two my grandchildren as well?" Alex and Piper's head snapped to the person talking, standing beside Summer who was sitting in her high chair beside Alex.

"Oh my god! Red!" Piper says shocked looking at the Russian woman. She immediately stood up and gave Red a tight hug. Alex followed suit hugging Red. The Russian took a seat on at the end of the table.

"When did you get out? This is a surprise indeed!" Alex asked chuckling.

"I told you so!" Nicky says nodding her head. Lorna is now feeding Sage who was sitting beside her in a high chair.

"I just got out yesterday. This crazy right here…" Red was pointing towards Nicky. "… picked me up with my first grandchild." Red says in her thick Russian accent pertaining to Nicky and Sage. "So, are these Robbie and Summy?" Red asks creating her own nicknames for the twins.

"Yes, Red this is Robin right here with me and Summer with Alex. I am so glad you are here. You should come by our house sometime." Piper says excitedly.

"Babe, let Red decide what she wants to do. She just came out yesterday." Alex says chuckling.

"Yeah, you have a point. Well you are welcome at home anytime, Red! You can bond with Robin and Summer too. Right, Al?" Piper says almost rambling while asking her wife for approval.

She was glad that Red is out. After everything they've been through in prison, from the starvation to sitting at the 'cool kids' table, to turning that swastika to a window, and up until the riot where Red is tortured in front of them and after the riot itself, Piper and Alex treated Red like their mother in prison.

"Of course! Where are you staying now Red? And How's your restaurant going?" Alex asked the Russian woman sincerely. Red smiled and spoke up.

"I'm staying with my family in Queens. Dimitri's is going to open soon but, it isn't opened yet. I just need to make more food items and clean up the place and change a bit of the fixtures and I'm good to go." Red says focused on what she needs to do. Alex and Nicky got the same idea in their minds at the same time so, they suddenly nodded together.

"Hey, Red? Do you want to be the head chef of the new bar that Nicky and I am thinking of opening?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, ma! I hate myself for not thinking of that!" Nicky says getting excited.

"Well, if it means I get to see you guys more often and if it means I get to see Sage, Robin, and Summer more often and if it also means I get to make the menu, then I see why not?" Red says laughing.

"Make sure to include my favorite in your menu, Red." Piper says smiling.

"Mine too. You know, I got used to eating mushy food when we were in prison, so I can use some of your non-prison cooking." Lorna says chuckling. Red's eyes widened in realization and smiled widely.

"You just gave me an idea!" Red says chuckling. They caught up with each other. Including latest prison gossip and happenings. "That Stella and Sylvie shit got out of prison simultaneously. They were hated by almost everyone in the prison. I starved them for a week because they thought they can fool me. They tried stealing form my kitchen." Red says with anger. Alex and Piper's eyes were wide because of what Red said.

"I hope they don't mess with us again." Alex says angrily.

The raven-haired woman picked Summer up from her chair and cleaned her up. Summer likes to babble saying 'mamamamama' repeatedly.

"Yes babe, I'm mama. You better start saying mommy or else your other mom will get jealous." Alex says trying to tease Piper. Red got up and reached out for Summer. Alex gave Summer to Red for her to carry.

"This little one is so adorable." Red says smelling the top of Summer's head. As Piper sees this action by Red, she remembers the time when Nicky went to max. Red was smelling Nicky's hairbrush and told her that on top of a person's head is a part that smells like that person. But that time, Red told Piper that she wouldn't know because she isn't a mother.

Red saw Piper smelling the top of Robin's head. The blonde closed her eyes as she now understood what Red meant back in prison. Red laughed, and Piper saw Red laughing. The blonde smiled and then chuckled.

"I get it now, Red." Piper tells Red.

"Get what?" Alex asked confused on what is happening between Red and Piper. Piper told Alex, Nicky and Lorna about what Red and she talked about right after Nicky went to max. After Piper told the story Alex spoke up.

"I knew that since I was a kid. My mom told me that every time she smells the top of my head so, I asked why and that is exactly what she said." Alex says looking down obvious that she was missing her mom.

"Is that why you always smell the top of my head at night?" Piper asks lovingly. Alex nodded admitting why while smiling at her wife. Nicky smelled the top of Lorna's head and kissed her wife on the cheek.

"I always smell you. Not just on top of the head." Nicky says smirking whilst winking at Lorna. The brunette slapped Nicky's arm. Red, Piper and Alex laughed at Nicky's sexual innuendo.

"You know baby. You cannot do that when Sage grows up a bit more because she's going to ask stuff, you know?" Lorna says in her Brooklyn accent. The women laughed at Lorna's worries. The ladies talked some more and had a bottle of wine. They didn't stay much longer because it was getting late. Inside the car when the Vause's were going home, Piper spoke up.

"Do you want to visit Diane with Robin and Summer this weekend? We haven't introduced them to their grandmother yet." Piper tells her wife while holding Alex's hand.

"I was thinking of that too." Alex smiled slightly. She was sad that Diane cannot be there with them. Piper could see Alex's vulnerability and so leaned in to kiss her wife's cheek.

"It's okay, babe. I'm here" Piper says rubbing Alex's arm while the dark-haired woman was driving home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Saturday_

The Vauses are currently parked in front of the cemetery. It is the first time Alex and Piper are bringing the twins at Diane's resting place. They walked towards the grave. Robin and Summer were lying down in their strollers observing the bright sunny day.

"Hey mom." Alex said talking to Diane's headstone. "I wish you were here to see your grandkids. This is Robin and Summer and we love them so much. I'm sure you'll love them as much." Alex says starting to tear up. Piper entwined her hand with Alex's.

"It's okay I'm here." Piper assured her wife. Piper picked up Robin and Alex picked up Summer from the stroller.

"This is Summer Diane, mom. We named her after you." Alex says smiling sadly.

"And this, Diane, is Robin Nicholas. We named her after Nicky. I bet you always see her with us. She's the wild-haired woman who is a bit of a pain in the ass sometimes but, has a heart of gold." Piper says chuckling. The Vauses sat in front of Diane's headstone.

"You know mom, Summer right here, can say 'mama' while our little man right here can say 'momi." Alex says chuckling.

"You know Diane, they can -…" Piper was cut off by Alex.

"Mom." Alex said.

"What?" Piper asked confused.

"Call her 'mom' already. We're married and she's my mom and she…" Alex nodded shyly but continued. "… she wanted you to call her mom." Alex says shyly looking at Piper in the eyes.

"You don't know that, babe." Piper says sweetly yet sadly. As much as she wants to call Diane, 'mom' she didn't feel entitled to because she felt that she failed the older Vause when she left Alex in Paris.

"She told me when you left that she knew we are meant for each other and that she would wait for the time when you call her 'mom'. She wanted that, Pipes." Alex explains smiling. Piper is now smiling wide with tears flowing form her eyes.

"I love how Diane knows everything. Do you think she saw this coming? Even after we were away from each other?" Piper asks Alex while bouncing Summer up and down her lap.

"Yeah. She knows everything." Alex says smirking.

"Okay. So, well, as I was saying, mom …" Piper emphasized the word mom while smiling at Alex and then continued. "Summer and Robin here loves to blow bubbles as well. Like what this little girl is doing now." Piper says chuckling as if on cue, Summer was blowing raspberries with her lips producing saliva dripping down Piper's leg. Alex laughed at this.

"Summer, I'm the only one allowed to make your mommy wet!" Alex says laughing.

"Alex! Not in front of Diane's grave!" Piper says shocked, blushing and slightly chuckling.

"Don't worry! She knows what we were doing in my room those days!" Alex says loudly chuckling. "Right mom?" Alex adds laughing. Piper's eyes widened at Alex's confession and then laughed with Alex afterwards.

They stayed there for a little while just talking about memories with Diane. Alex and Piper didn't notice that they have 10 messages each all from Nicky and Polly. Alex and Piper always put their message tones in silent whenever they are with each other while their call tone is in loud so that in case of emergency from 'outside forces', in Alex's own words, they will be able to answer it. Just as they were about to leave, Alex's phone rang. It was Nicky. Alex answered the phone.

 _"Yo, Vause! Aren't you receiving any of my messages? It seems like you're ignoring your best friend again, huh?"_ Nicky says in mock hurt. Alex chuckled at this.

"No Nichols. I'm with my wife and kids. We're here at my mom's grave." Alex says chuckling. "What do you want?" Alex asks giggling. Piper is currently packing up the mat that they sat on.

 _"Well, I was texting you. I actually texted you a lot already."_ Nicky says laughing. _"It's about your fame, Alex! Have you checked Piper's FB profile lately? You won't believe it!"_ Nicky says excitedly.

Alex's eyebrows raised with what Nicky said. "Wait. Why? What happened?" Alex asked confused. Piper saw her confused face and looked at Alex in the eye asking what's going on. "I don't know yet." Alex mouthed to her wife shaking her head.

 _"Remember the selfies you posted last time? It was only you and Piper in the picture. Apparently, they don't just love your kids. They love you guys too! Piper's post went viral and now people are crazy about you two!"_ Nicky says rambling excitedly. _"They want you guys to talk more about gender fluidity and the community itself. And I must admit, you guys look so good together in those pictures. Plus, it's because of the hashtags again! Hashtag the Vauses, huh?"_ Nicky says laughing trying to tease Alex.

Alex didn't know how to react, so she just giggled at Nicky. "I need to talk to Piper first. I don't know how to feel about this." Alex says thinking. We'll call you later, Nick!" Alex said hanging up not waiting for Nicky to say anything anymore.

"What was that about, Alex?" Piper asks while pushing the stroller towards the car. Alex is carrying Robin and Summer's bag.

"Well, Mrs. Piper Elizabeth Vause…" Alex says letting out a chuckle. "Apparently, we are famous." Alex says laughing and still not believing what Nicky told her and what she just told her wife. Piper's eyebrows raised. She didn't know what to think of about what her wife said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got home, they checked Piper's social media. They put Robin and Summer down on their mat for tummy time. There was a time the past week when Robin almost successfully turned over from his tummy to his back but, struggled a bit. Summer has yet to discover the skill.

The twins are currently on their tummy time while Tank laid down beside the twins' mat having his own tummy time. Tank was gentle to the twins except for the time when he attacked the twins while they were on tummy time. It resulted to Robin turning over swiftly. Robin ended up crying because he was shocked with what happened and with the fast movements. This shocked Tank and, so he never did it again except lick the babies' head or feet. Good thing Summer wasn't affected because she is a worse crier than her brother.

Piper and Alex sat on the couch while watching their kids. They were currently looking at Piper's current post.

"Oh my god, we ARE famous. Over 200,000 comments and half a million likes? Do we look that cute?" Piper asks laughing. Alex joined laughing and clicked the comments section. They saw different comments once again like _: 'Best couple ever! They look perfect for each other!', 'I wish I have someone like her', 'Wow the blonde looks smokin!', Watch out! It's a Dyke turnpike!', 'I like the secretary glasses better!', 'We admire your family! You guys are awesome!', 'I go to their café! It's called Diane's and someone said they own Popi too! That little soap shop, never gonna ignore it again! Lol!'._

Alex and Piper laughed at the comments. Mostly are skewing positive and other are just homophobes. Other comments are hating on other people liking them because they said that _'The Vauses are ordinary people'._

"Babe." Alex said not taking her eyes away from the screen of Piper's phone.

"Don't ever look too hot for anyone. Only for me, please." Alex says her tone with a hint of possessiveness. Piper laughed at her wife's half mock jealousy.

Alex is threatened that people will disrespect her wife. She isn't worried about Piper looking at other people because she knew Piper wouldn't break her heart again. She just didn't like the fact that people might disrespect her.

"Baby, I'm only looking hot for you." Piper assures her wife kissing Alex's cheek. Alex saw Piper's vulnerability. "Uhm, Al. Did you ever think of trying contact lenses? Though I love your sexy librarian look but, other people find it hot too, you know. Even if they said, 'secretary glasses' I just get what they mean." Piper says looking down looking for Alex's assurance.

"Number one, I will never use contact lenses. Their hard to maintain and Summer loves playing with my glasses. She might not like me anymore if I take them away." Alex said chuckling. "Number two, I'm not trying to look hot in these. Well, at least not for other people." Alex says gesturing to her glasses whilst chuckling. "And number three, I don't care of what the others think. I care of what you think of me, okay? I love you, babe." Alex assures Piper. The blonde smiled at her.

"I love you too, Vause." Piper responds with a huge grin.

"Oh my god." Alex said. She was looking at the twins now. "Robin!" Alex said excitedly. Robin is now lying on his back which means he turned over from tummy time. She put Robin on his tummy again and then they watched. Robin was struggling at first and then right before their eyes, Robin turned from his tummy to his back.

"Oh my gosh, honey!" Piper says excitedly picking up Robin and kissing him on the cheek. "You did it!" Piper says putting Robin down on his tummy again. She then picked up Summer. "You're going to be able to do that too okay? Just wait for it." Piper says kissing her daughter on the cheek as well and putting her down laying down on her back.

"That's okay, Summer. Tank will show you how. Right, girl? Roll over!" Alex commands. Tank rolls over. Summer chuckled as she saw Tank roll over. "Roll over!" Alex commands again. Tank rolls over and the twins are now chuckling together. Suddenly, Summer turns from her back to her tummy while chuckling excitedly.

"Summer! Oh my gosh!" Piper says excitedly. "Alex did you see that?" Piper asks excitedly. Alex nodded giggling. She put Summer on her back again.

"Tank Roll over!" Alex commands. Tank rolls over and Summer chuckled excitedly turning from her back to her tummy immediately. Piper and Alex laughed.

"You are so adorable, babe!" Piper kisses Summer on the head. "You like watching Tank, huh?" Piper asks her daughter.

"How about you Robin? Can you do that?" Alex asked her son. Robin just showed his gummy smile while giggling.

They enjoy this part of their family time. They enjoyed achieving milestones together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex and Piper decided to visit Diane's and Popi for the day. They were still coming in to work every other day to do some paper works but, overall, Lorna is managing Popi for Polly and Piper while Nicky is managing Diane's for Alex. They decided that they would focus more on the twins and can do some extra activities at the side like that bar for Alex and writing for Piper.

They were at Diane's during the afternoon. They decided to drop by that time so that there are not much people so, they wouldn't disturb operations because, Taystee, Daya and, Brooke always wants to play with the twins for a while. They sat on one of the couches in front of the counter. Daya gave Alex and Piper their usual coffees and gave Tank his tiny water basin that they kept in Alex's office. Tank is on his leash lying down in front of Piper's feet.

"Mmmm the coffee tastes so good." Piper moans after sipping her cup of coffee. Alex stood up observing Diane's. Alex took Taystee's suggestion of putting pictures on the walls since it is a family café/library.

Alex made it happen and had one beautiful picture of Diane printed in black and white framed at the main wall of the Café. On the other walls surrounding the bookshelves were different pictures as well. There is a picture of her and Piper from ten years ago. Alex was smiling wide while Piper's arms wrapped around Alex's shoulders while she was standing behind the raven-haired woman. Piper was sporting her megawatt smile with her chin on top of Alex's head. Alex also decided to put up pictures form when they were in prison.

If anything, Alex isn't shy or embarrassed that she and Piper went to prison because in there is where they found their current family. The first prison picture was a picture of Alex and Piper during their wedding. Alex has her left arm wrapped around Piper's waist. Nicky stood relaxed beside Alex and Lorna stood beside Piper. They were all sporting wide smiles. The other prison photo is Piper's last prison photo when she was about to go out from Litchfield with everyone who was present in the rec room.

The last two photos are a mix of present day Alex and Piper, Robin and Summer, and their whole family. All the photos were carefully chosen and beautifully framed. Alex didn't care if their children were exposed in their café. It's just two photos anyway and she is very proud of her family.

"How are you guys doing here?" Alex asked the three ladies currently working. "Is Nicky bothering you guys?" Alex asked chuckling. The girls shook their heads.

"Nah, she actually is doing a great job, boss." Taystee says nonchalantly. Taystee walked towards Robin and got him. Daya walked towards summer and got her as well. Daya is now happy, living in with John Bennett. They were thinking of getting married soon. Daya got Armaria back but, now, they are having a little trouble with George Mendez.

Suddenly the café became a bit full. Taystee gave Robin back to Alex and Daya gave Summer back to Piper. They went back to their stations getting ready for orders from a lot of people.

"Alex, should we leave now? The place is getting crowded. Some customers can use this table." Piper is pointing on the table in front of them while she asked her wife still nursing herself with the coffee.

"Just a second. I'll just give these papers to Nicky upstairs then we'd be good to go.

"Okay. Are you bringing Robin up with you? Piper asked her wife. Alex nodded.

"Can I put him on my sling, please?" Alex asked. Piper stood up and gave the baby sling to her wife. Piper got Robin first so that Alex can wear the sling. The blonde helped Summer into Alex's sling and secured it for her wife.

"Good to go upstairs!" Piper says chuckling.

"Thanks, babe." Alex says smiling walking towards the stairs to her and Nicky's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex knocked at Nicky's door.

"Come in!" Nicky said from the inside. Alex entered, and Nicky saw that Robin is attached to Alex. Nicky stood up giving Robin gentle caresses on his head.

"Hello to my favorite godson." Nicky says talking to Robin. Robin chuckled at Nicky.

"You only have one godson, Nicky." Alex says rolling her eyes and then laughing.

"Shhh. Don't let him hear that." Nicky says in mock annoyance. Alex laughs at this and then hands Nicky the inventories and file for Diane's.

"How are you in here, Nick?" Alex asks the wild -haired woman. "Is everything going fine?" Alex continues.

"Yeah. Pretty much. Everything's excellent. How are you? To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Nicky asks folding her arms while leaning on her desk. Alex fidgeted with her glasses showing vulnerability. Nicky's eyebrows furrowed at Alex's actions. "What's up?" Nicky asks concerned.

Alex shook her head. "Nothing. I… I just need your help with something." Alex says nervously.

"Oh my god, are you back on that illegal shit?! Because there is no way I am going to help you with that." Nicky says with her eyes wide in anticipation. Alex's eyebrows went up to her hairline at Nicky's assumption.

"What? No! I am never going back to doing illegal shit, Nick! What makes you think that?" Alex asked shocked shaking her head.

"Okay. Good. I know you are better than that. It's just that you are so nervous. What is up, Alex?" Nicky asks concerned.

"Well, it's the end of May and It's almost June. In two weeks, it's Piper's birthday and I need your help in surprising her. I'm nervous because I'm not used to this surprising thing." Alex says shyly. Nicky laughed at Alex's nervousness and Alex chuckled afterwards.

"Oh gosh. I love seeing this part of you, Vause. All nervous for your wife. So, what are you planning to do?" Nicky asks chuckling.

"Well, just a simple birthday bbq at home. I was thinking of convincing Piper to go to a spa date with Polly and Lorna at that day as her 'birthday gift' but, when they arrive home, we'll have the surprise prepared for her." Alex tells Nicky her plan. Nicky smiles wide and nodded.

"Okay. I will help you. I may have a few ideas myself!" Nicky laughs.

"Not too crazy, Crazy!" Alex says shaking her head. "Listen, I have to go, we're going to Popi." Alex waves her hand exiting the room. Her eyes widened at what she saw while going down the stairs towards Piper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Alex is in Nicky's office with Robin, Piper got her sling and wore it as well. She thought of asking Alex if they can just walk going to Popi from Diane's. Piper put Summer on her sling and secured the baby safely. Piper sat down and talked to Summer about anything she can think of. This elicited small chuckles and babbles from the little blonde. Just as Piper is about to stand up to look at some books, someone approached her.

"Hi! You're Piper Vause, right?" A girl in about her mid-20s asked. Piper nodded and looked at the person.

"I'm sorry I've met a lot of people already. I do not remember your name." Piper says worried.

"Oh no. No. I just wonder if I can have a selfie with you? I'm a huge fan! I love your family!" The girl said excitedly. Piper posed for the photo and thanked the girl. Piper intentionally covers Summer's head so that she isn't in the picture.

"Can I get a picture with you and your daughter?" The girl asked.

"I'm so sorry but, my wife and I talked about pictures with the babies, we didn't want any of it. I'd take another selfie with you if you want? Just not with Summer. I'm sorry." Piper offered to lift the mood. They took another selfie. The girl shook her head.

"It's okay. I appreciate your honesty and how good you bring up yourself and your family. I hope you continue to be inspirations to people. Thanks a lot!" The girl says exiting the coffee shop.

Piper walked around the book shelves and admired the pictures posted on the walls. After a while, Piper walked back to the couch to wait for Alex and Robin. Out of nowhere, a familiar figure appeared in front of Piper.

"Oh my god, Piper." Stella spoke up in her thick Australian accent. Piper's eyes widened in seeing who it could be.

"No way. What do you want, Stella? What are you doing here?" Piper asked annoyed and shocked. Stella is the last person that Piper wanted to see. She isn't happy about Stella appearing out of nowhere and she is sure that Alex won't be happy about it too.

"Wow, is that your daughter?" Stella asked not believing what she is seeing.

"Yes, she's my daughter." Piper cannot believe that Stella has the guts to talk to her after what the Australian woman did to her in prison.

"This is where I get my coffee just about every day since I got out. They have excellent coffee." Stella says nonchalantly. Piper chuckled at this. She can't wait to see the look in Stella's face when she figures out that she's been patronizing Alex's café.

Stella used to go in to grab a coffee and leave immediately. She never walks in the library area which is why she never saw the pictures of Piper and Alex's family. She just sees the large black and white picture of Diane which is on the main wall of the café. She also used to drop by in the morning wherein there are three other workers which is why she never saw Daya, Taystee, and Brooke. She has no idea that it is Alex's café.

"Just leave, Stella. Please. Just leave." Piper asked the Australian. Stella was taken aback by this.

"Oh, you act like you own this place, huh?" Stella says annoyed at Piper then chuckles.

"Well, obviously you haven't been around the library area." Piper says sarcastically. Right on time, Alex spoke up.

"She owns this place. My café is my wife's café too, you know? Is there any problem with that?" Alex went down on the stairs walking towards her wife. "What are you doing here, anyway? Alex asks Stella. Stella saw Robin with Alex and her eyes widened.

"You have two?" Stella asks in her thick Australian accent. Alex and Piper didn't answer they were just looking at her. Stella's eyes widened seeing and realizing that Alex owns the café.

"Ohh. I was just…" Stella tried making an excuse and she was annoyed.

"You may leave now." Alex says with a straight face.

"We aren't done yet Chapman." Stella eyes Piper.

"It's Vause now." Piper says chuckling. Stella squinted her eyes annoyed at Alex and Piper while exiting the café forgetting to grab her coffee.

"Uggh! when will prison drama not follow us anymore." Alex says chuckling. "I don't know. But, I would do every challenge as long as I do it with you." Piper admitted shyly smiling. "Look at you, sap!" Alex says chuckling.

"Just tell me if she bothers you again okay? The moment when Red said she and Sylvie went out, I am already half expecting that we might bump onto them." Alex admitted shaking her head.

"Vause, remember the time when I punched the hell out of Pennsatucky? I think I can handle them." Piper says wiggling her eyebrows in a joking manner.

"Remember when Justin Bieber tried raping you and punched you in the ribs? We don't want that happening again, babe. So, tell me. Okay?" Alex says sternly.

"Okay fine." Piper says smiling shyly. She likes Alex's protective side.

"Can we walk going to Popi, Al? It's just two blocks away anyways. And I enjoy the afternoon breeze." Piper asks Alex.

"We better get going then." Alex says reaching out for Piper's hand as they say goodbye to the girls and then exited the café. Piper put on their baby backpack with the twins' stuff while Alex held Tank's leash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking to Popi has been a pleasure for the two women. They enjoyed the breeze as much as Tank enjoyed the fire hydrants.

"Alex, you know, earlier, someone asked for an autograph and a photo. I need to get used to this kind of set up." Piper shares what happened earlier to her wife. "She even asked if she can get a photo with Summer and me but, I declined politely." Piper informs her wife.

"Look at you, famous!" Alex teases her wife.

Five minutes into their walk, Summer and Robin are now asleep on their mothers' chests.

"In six months, we will have 1-year olds, Al!" Piper says excitedly.

"Yes! We should start planning, don't you think?" Alex asked her wife smiling. "But, remember, Pipes, that's still in six months. In two weeks though, it's someone's birthday." Alex says smiling trying to tease Piper. Piper smiled shyly and spoke up.

"Oh, who's birthday, is it?" Piper asked chuckling. Alex was about to speak up when she saw someone. She stared at the person walking her and Piper's way.

"Come here." Alex says reaching out to hold her wife's hand. Piper held on to Alex's hand while looking at what Alex is looking at.

"Ugghhh. More prison drama, I guess?" Piper looks at her wife slightly worried. Alex shook her head.

"She'll be a jealous bitch for sure. Just follow my lead." Alex says smiling slightly not wanting her wife to worry.

 **That's it for Chapter 26**

 **A/N: Next chapter is coming up! :) Please leave a review!**


	27. Start fucking or start sucking!

**Chapter 27**

 **A/N: I do not own anything. Please enjoy! Please leave a review**

 **For the Guest who left a review about missing Piper and Alex get on with it, right on time babe! This chapter has it!**

 **Enjoy! If you guys want anything happening in the story, I'd be happy to squeeze it in my story. Let me know what you think!**

Alex and Piper saw Sylvie looking at them. The Vause's crossed the street. Sylvie immediately stopped in front of the women.

"Well, if it isn't the Vauses." Sylvie says with her voice full of jealousy and anger. "Oh my god, you have two?" Sylvie adds when she realized that both women were carrying babies. "Look at you, Vause. You used to tell me you didn't want kids. What happened, huh?" Sylvie says laughing obvious that she was hurt. Tank barks at Sylvie. She can smell when her moms hated who they're talking to.

"Ohh and you have a little bitch right there. Literally." Sylvie laughs at her wittiness. Alex and Piper were just looking at her with raised eyebrows the whole time until Alex decided to speak up.

"Piper happened." Alex smiled holding Piper tighter than ever. Piper smiled at Alex lovingly looking her wife in the eyes. Piper chuckled because now she knew what Alex meant when she said, _'Just follow my lead'_.

"What do you want, Sylvie? Do you want a burning bag of shit in front of your doorstep?" Piper stifled laughter and Alex tried not to laugh at this. Sylvie's expression cannot be painted.

"If I want Alex will you give her back to me?" Sylvie asked angrily and continued. "You bitch took her away from me!" Sylvie is now enraged.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that! I chose to leave you. I chose to be with her. I never even loved you, Sylvie!" Alex says whisper shouting at Sylvie. She didn't want to create a scene and she didn't want to wake her children up. Sylvie's expression changed. Alex let out a sigh.

"Can you please just, leave us alone? We're not even doing anything to you. Grow up Sylvie." Alex says infuriated. Sylvie was hurt to say the least. It is true that Piper didn't 'steal' Alex from her. It was Alex's choice to love Piper. Sylvie let out a loud sigh.

"I just can't believe you chose this whore over me!" Sylvie says pointing at Piper. Tank tried attacking Sylvie, but Alex pulled her leash away from Sylvie. Even though she hated her ex, she wouldn't want her dog to bite anyone. Alex walked closer to Sylvie halting in front of her. Alex held Robin's head lightly guiding it on her chest.

"You know what's going to happen? My wife and I am going to walk away and pretend that this didn't even happen. And you are never, and I repeat NEVER going to talk about Piper that way, ever. Do you understand? Or you'll regret it." Alex whispered clearly to Sylvie. She was looking at Sylvie angrily.

"Babe, let's just go, okay? She's not worth it." Piper holds Alex's hand. The blonde didn't want any trouble.

"I know. Let's go." Alex pulls Piper walking towards Popi. Sylvie stood there embarrassed at what happened. She thought of a lot of things that she and Alex could have been which made her more angry and jealous. Tank is still barking at Sylvie's back when Alex was trying to pull her to walk.

"Well, that's kind of hot." Piper says chuckling and fondling Alex's back. "You, telling her off with Robin attached to you on your sling is just so… Mmmmm." Piper said closing her eyes and biting her lower lip and then opened her eyes and chuckled. She looked at Alex in the eye with lust and love. Alex looked at her wife lovingly and then chuckled loudly.

"Hmm, speaking of that…" Alex says giggling then continued. "I was thinking of having a getaway on your birthday." Alex says wiggling her eyebrows and then continued. "Without the twins just for a day. Just you and me in a hotel room. You know what I'm saying?" Alex tells Piper leaning in to kiss her wife on the cheek. Piper smiled widely then worry was painted in her face.

"How about Robin and Summer? Where are they going to stay?" Piper asked worriedly.

"Believe me, Pipes. I don't want to leave them too but, I think you deserve to enjoy a day with your wife. And Polly said she'll keep them for a day." Alex says winking at Piper. It's true both never left the twins' side ever since the twins were born. Alex just wanted to let Piper feel how important she is and how much she loves and appreciates the blonde. "Plus, I set up something for you." Alex says smiling.

"You already planned this, huh? When did you ask Polly?" Piper says smiling at her wife. Alex just laughed at Piper's realization until Piper spoke up again.

"What is it?" Piper asks sweetly. "Well, it's for me to know and you to find out!" Alex says chuckling. Summer started whimpering. Summer is the 'more sensitive twin' in Piper's words. She didn't like to be disturbed in her sleep. "Shhhh it's okay, honey." Piper says fondling with her daughter's head on her chest.

"I told you, Pipes. She is just like you. Summer is just like you. You are exactly like that in the morning." Alex says giggling while telling her wife how she is in the morning. Even though Summer isn't 'biologically' Piper's daughter, Alex always reminded her how Summer is just like her and Robin just like Alex.

This is actually all true. Although both of them always give equal attention to the twins, it seems like Summer just likes to be with the blonde woman more and Robin likes to be with Alex more. In Alex's words, she calls it 'The Blonde Connection' whenever Summer doesn't stop crying when Alex tries to calm her down. On the other hand, Piper called Robin and Alex's bond 'The Dark Connection'. If Summer doesn't stop crying whenever Alex tries to calm her down, Robin does. He loves being with Alex. Piper's eyebrows raised at what Alex told her.

"I am not like that in the morning!" Piper says defensively. "Okay. One day, I will record it all for you to watch." Alex says laughing.

"Do you want anything, Pipes?" Alex asked as they pass by food stalls.

"Can we share a pretzel, please?" Piper responds. Alex bought a pretzel for them to share and ate it the rest of the way to Popi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrive at Popi surprising Lorna and Polly. "Hey! How are my god children?" Polly says seeing Alex and Piper enter the store. Polly was at the register with another worker while Lorna is at the back doing paper works. Polly and Piper mostly just supervised Popi as they hired people for their store.

"Wow, Pol! Thanks for welcoming me and Alex in." Piper says in sarcastically in mock jealousy. Polly chuckled at this. She kissed Robin and Summer on top of their heads.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Polly asked smiling.

"I didn't know you changed a few things in here." Alex observes the store.

Popi started out small but now, it is quite big. It isn't as big as Diane's but it is a little big for a soap and lotion shop. It is even bigger at the back because that is where Piper and Polly's workers make the actual soaps and lotions. When you enter the wooden vintage door with a classy sign that says 'Popi' on top of it, you will enter a pretty large room. On the left side is an elevated part of the room decorated like a garden with fake grass and flower pots with fake plants in it. There is a round table with two chairs for whenever they need to talk to clients. If you go further inside, there are several shelves of different soaps and lotions. At the center of the room against the wall is a partition that separates the display area to the cashier area with a door connecting to the back office/production area. On the right side of the store, there are more shelves with different scented soaps, lotions and even candles. It was a relaxing place to be especially with the different scents that mix up within the store.

It isn't very big and not very small either. There are four pictures framed on the wall posts. Two of which are of Polly, Pete and Finn. The first picture is Pete raising a bottle of beer while smiling wide with Finn copying what he's doing but with his bottled juice. Polly was holding the phone in one hand as she took the selfie and a glass of wine on the other. The second picture is Polly smiling in the middle while Pete kisses her left cheek and Finn kisses her right cheek. It was a cute family picture to say the least.

The other two pictures were of the Vause's. The first picture is a picture of Piper sitting down with her legs crossed on the grass with Summer sitting on her shoulders while holding Piper's head and Alex is behind them standing up with Robin sitting on her shoulders holding onto her hair for dear life. Alex is slightly squatting whilst posing for the photo, so it looked like they were vertical tiki head sculptures. Alex and Piper had their laughing faces on while the twins had their gummy smiles on. The next picture is a picture of Alex and Piper kissing with Tank who was 'dog smiling', in Alex's words, which meant his mouth was wide and his tongue was sticking out, while sitting on Piper's lap. It was a picture taken by Polly right after Piper got out of Litchfield.

"Well, we just wanted to visit, and I wanted to ask how's everything going on with Barneys?" Piper answers Polly's question.

"Everything's great! We actually have a huge order for next week which is why I asked our staff to start production already so that we won't cram by that time." Polly informs her best friend nonchalantly.

"Babe, I'll just go inside and say hi to Lorna." Alex says walking towards the office.

"How are you, famous?" Polly asks her best friend. "Nicky put me into texting you ten times when she saw that your Facebook post went viral and had like a million likes!" Polly says excitedly whilst chuckling.

"Pol, I'm not famous!" Piper says laughing while shaking her head. "I'm happy that we get to serve as inspirations to others but, Alex and I do not want the twins to be too exposed to people." Piper explains to Polly.

"Well, you guys really look good together in pictures plus, you guys look so cute with your kids and even with Tank!" Polly says a matter-of-factly. Piper shrugs.

"You know Pol, we've been seeing people we hate lately. We saw Larry at Luigi's the other day and we saw Stella and Sylvie just today. It's crazy! It seems like prison drama is following us." Piper says laughing.

"Well, drama likes you ever since, Pipe!" Polly says laughing. Piper and Polly caught up with everything about Popi.

"So, are you ready for your birthday? Pete and I am keeping the twins for a day and Lorna and Nicky are keeping them for the next after us! I am so excited for you and I am so excited to be alone with the twins!" Polly tells her best friend excitedly.

"What? I thought it was just one day?" Piper asked confused.

"Well, yeah. One day with me and Pete. Another for Nicky and Lorna." Polly says nonchalantly. "You deserve it. You deserve a little wife and wife time you know? Alex is excited for it too. She said she missed hearing you scream her name." Polly teases Piper. The blonde's eyes widened, and she blushed.

"She said that?" Piper asked shocked. Polly is now laughing whilst shaking her head.

"No. But, I think she thinks of that. She looks at you lovingly but it's as if she wants to just jump your bones if it weren't for your kids." Polly tells her observation. "So, on your birthday. You're going to get laid." Polly says winking at Piper and then laughed loudly. Piper turned scarlet.

"Pol!" The blonde scolds the brunette.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the office, Alex looked for Lorna right away.

"Hi. Have you guys seen Lorna?" Alex asked the three people who were working for Polly and Piper. She still fondled with her son's head thinking how blessed they are to have their twins. She walked towards where Lorna is. "You moved your desk." Alex tells Lorna.

"Oh, hi there, sweetie!" Lorna says walking towards Alex looking at Robin. Alex laughs at this.

"Oh gosh, Piper and I am never going to get first greetings from anyone any more I guess." Alex says chuckling. Lorna looks at Alex.

"Oh, hi Alex!" Lorna says while still adoring Robin. She caressed Robin's head who was still sleeping. "How's it going, Alex? Have a seat." Lorna says smiling while going back to her chair.

"Lorna, I need you to go with Polly and Piper on a spa date on her birthday while Nicky, Pete, Red and I prepare the surprise at home. Is that okay?" Alex asked the short brunette.

Lorna's face got an excited look. "Of course! We will make sure that everything will be perfect for her. We're keeping the twins for a day after Polly and Pete keeps them, right?" Lorna asked Alex while smiling. Alex nodded.

"Yes, and I'll make it up to you and Nicky after, I promise!" Alex says thankfully.

Robin started whimpering. "Hey buddy. It's okay. Mama's here." Alex whispered to her son while fondling the back of his head. Alex kissed the top of Robin's head assuring the little boy.

"You are such a good mom, Alex." Lorna says sincerely smiling at Alex.

"Thanks. You are too." Alex says smiling back at the brunette. "How are you and Nicky?" Alex asked Lorna.

"We're great! How are you and Piper?" Lorna answers then asks Alex back.

"We're okay. We love having the twins around." Alex tells Lorna joyfully.

"Can I ask you something?" Lorna asked shyly and nervously.

"You already did." Alex chuckled shaking her head. "What is it?" Alex asked still slightly chuckling.

"Do you ever miss IT? Like miss doing IT?" Lorna asks shyly. Alex laughed at Lorna's shyness.

"Lorn, we're adults talking so there is no need to be shy. And yes, I miss taking my time to have sex with my wife because when we do it we need to make it fast. We need to be at the edge before the twins wake up. Sometimes I manage up to 4 orgasms." Alex says nonchalantly. She didn't lower down her voice which is why the other workers heard it. They were wolf whistling and commenting about the four orgasms. Lorna's mouth opened agape in Alex's confession.

"You still get to do it that much?" Lorna asks shocked. Alex is now laughing at the short brunette.

"Yes. I guess. Piper has needs. And you know how Piper is when she doesn't get what she wants." Alex chuckles.

"Oh yeah. You wouldn't want your wife going Pennsatucky on you." Lorna is laughing as well. Robin is now fully awake observing his surroundings while babbling.

"You guys didn't hear anything! You understand?" Alex yells out to the workers chuckling.

"Heard what, boss?" One worker answered laughing.

"Good!" Alex answers. Lorna just laughed at this.

"Anyway, Lorna, I will really make it up to you and Nicky. We can keep Sage for a weekend, so you can have your sweet time with your crazy wife!" Alex says winking at Lorna. The brunette shook her head blushing.

"It's nothing. If you need any more help for Piper's surprise party, just tell me or Nicky, okay hun?" Lorna assures Alex.

"Thanks, Lorn." Alex says sweetly.

"Mmmmamama." Robin says out of nowhere.

"Yes, bud! I'm your mama! Oh my gosh Lorna that's the first time he said that!" Alex says excitedly walking towards the door to show Piper. "Go show your wife!" Lorna says chuckling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Babe!" Alex says a little louder. Piper was taken aback with this a bit worried on what could have happened.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked worried. Polly is now carrying Summer in her arms trying to make the little blonde laugh.

"Robin, say 'mama'." Alex talks her son sweetly.

"Mmmmomomomi." Robin says smiling slightly amused at seeing his parents.

"Honey, say 'mama'. Come on, bud. Show mommy you can call me now too!" Alex says chuckling at her son. By this time, Robin is just babbling. Suddenly, from across the room, Summer babbles as well.

"Mmamamama. Mama" Summer says giggling.

"See, Robin? Summer can say it!" Alex chuckles.

"I swore he said it. Lorna even heard it." Alex says laughing she's now quitting to convince Robin. Piper is now laughing as well.

"It's okay, babe. Don't worry. He'll say it." Piper fondled Alex' back assuring her wife that it is okay. She leaned in to kiss Alex on the cheek. The women smiled.

"We should cherish these moments, you know? Because one day when they can talk nonstop, we can't anymore.

"Mmmamamama mama. Robin says out of nowhere and then he chuckles. Piper, Alex and Polly's eyes widened in what they heard.

"See! I told you!" Alex tells Piper whilst chuckling.

"There goes 'The Dark Connection!'" Piper says laughing. Polly laughed at this as well.

"All right, are we good to go Pipes?" Alex asks Piper. Polly hands Summer back to Piper.

"What plans do you have for your birthday besides you two spending time together?" Polly asks trying not to be too obvious. Piper looked at Alex for confirmation.

"Uhm, Alex and I talked about just having an intimate dinner together with the twins in a restaurant and we can just celebrate my birthday with you guys after we get back from our weekend getaway courtesy of you guys." Piper tells Polly smirking. Alex just nodded.

This is all that Piper knew about what is going to happen during her birthday. It will be her 35th birthday and she didn't want to spend it any other way. Just with her wife and twins will be perfect. But, she didn't know that there is more to what she is expecting. Alex wouldn't let Piper not have a big celebration for her 35th. She always wants what is best for the love of her life.

June 7th is a Friday. On June 6th, Alex will give Piper coupons for spa dates with Polly and Lorna. While they are pampering themselves in the spa, Alex with the help of the others will get ready for the surprise party. She has everything planned with the help of Nicky and Red. On June 8th and 9th, They will fly out to Florida for a small getaway at the beach. If there is anything Piper enjoys the most, it is swimming in the beach. And Alex wouldn't let the opportunity of seeing her wife in a bikini pass.

"All right I'll see you on Saturday then?" Polly waves goodbye to the Vauses and the couple waved back. Alex grabbed Tanks leash as they exit Popi. Piper extended her hand to hold Alex's for their walk back to Diane's where they parked the car when a family of three approached them.

"Hi! You're Piper and Alex Vause! I'm Jen this is my wife Ruth and our son Matt." The woman named Jen introduced her little family.

"Hey." Alex says awkwardly smiling.

"I'm sorry to be bothering you guys. We just saw you in Facebook and we just want to thank you for being inspirations to our community! Can we have your autograph and a selfie with you guys?" Jen asks for her little family. Alex looked at Piper.

"Sure." Piper says voice just above a whisper. They are very polite in entertaining their fans. They weren't celebrities and they didn't really know how to handle fans who just approach them out of nowhere, so they just go with the flow. Alex and Piper smiled politely. Summer and Robin are babbling eliciting cute baby noises.

"Is that Robin and Summer?" The little boy named Matt asked. He is about three years old in Alex's judgement. Alex and Piper's heart melted at the little boy's question. Piper and Alex looked at each other. They didn't want to expose the twins to social media but, Matt melted their hearts.

"Yeah. Do you want to see?" Piper asked smiling sweetly at the little boy. Tank suddenly barked.

"Tank, it's okay. They're not doing anything bad. They'll just look at Summer and Robin." Alex talks to their Frenchie. Tank immediately stops and sits down.

"Aww your dog is so protective it's cute!" The woman named Ruth said.

"Can I?" Matt asked Piper. The blonde crouched so that the little boy can see Summer from Piper's sling. "Hi baby!" Matt says sweetly. "Mom can we have another little small tiny baby like Summer?" Matt asks his mothers hoping for a positive answer.

"Matthew, we talked about this already, right? Not until you're five." Jen says sweetly.

"All right, can we take a selfie?" Ruth asked nicely. Piper stood up.

"Sure." Alex says smiling. They got comfortable fast with these people. They took a selfie and said goodbye.

"Thank you so much!" Jen and Ruth said with their eyes at awe.

"You're welcome." Piper responds. She reaches out for her wife's hand once again before proceeding to walk.

"Bye Summer, bye Robin!" Matt waves walking away from the Vauses. Piper and Alex looked at each other now walking towards Diane's.

"He is so adorable. I can't wait till our twins can walk and can talk as adorable as that." Piper exclaims excitedly. Alex chuckles.

"They'll be the best." Alex assures her wife.

They continue walking towards Diane's talking about anything and everything. A group of motorcyclists rode around the corner. Alex's eyes were stuck to the motorcycles and Piper saw every second of awe in her wife's eyes. Ever since they met sometime about twelve years ago, Alex always told Piper that she has this love for big bikes and dreamt of being one of the women who wore leather pants and jacket with motorcycle boots who rides around the city.

Alex told Piper that she didn't want to buy at that time because she was always travelling. Alex thought of it as a waste of money if she'll buy something that she won't be able to use most of the time. Piper never forgot about that and thought to ask her wife.

"Alex?" Piper called out to Alex who was still staring down at the motorcycles. "Alex!" Piper squeezes Alex's arm tighter. Alex's head snap to Piper's direction.

"Uhm yeah? I'm sorry. I got a bit distracted." Alex says looking at Piper blankly.

"Alex. I still remember." Piper said smiling at her wife. They stopped walking when Piper was getting Alex's attention.

"You do?" Alex asked her eyebrows are high. Piper nodded.

"You still want that Harley Davidson motorcycle, huh?" Piper asked smiling at Alex. The raven-haired woman smiled at her wife.

"You remembered." Alex says her voice above a whisper.

"Of course, I do. We'll get that for you one day, okay?" Piper assures Alex. Alex shakes her head.

"We don't need to. I mean we can just buy a car so that we can all ride on it." Alex says nonchalantly. Piper leans in to kiss Alex on the cheek and fondles with her wife's hair.

"Let's go home." Piper says pulling Alex away from her thoughts. They got to Diane's and drove straight home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 11 at night when their household is in its peace and quiet state. The twins just fell asleep soundly in their cribs at the nursery. Piper and Alex are lying down their bed. They are facing each other whispering sweet nothings to each other. Freely touching each other. They do this every night but decide to not engage in sex due to their kids who are used to getting up in the middle of the night unexpectedly. But, this night was different.

Piper and Alex has still been very active when it comes to sex. They might not have the full-time experience they used to get before they had their twins but, it still satisfies them both. They always need to rush things before the twins wake up or before they cry asking for milk. What they used to do to avoid the actual sex is to passionately make out which is what they started doing after talking and touching each other.

Piper and Alex are now passionately kissing each other. They pull away eventually to grasp air and then go back into eating each other's throats. Both of them are currently in a state of need for satisfaction and so they started touching each other while kissing. From being face to face lying down on the bed, Piper hovered over Alex kissing her wife passionately. "Are we going to do this now?" Alex asked while kissing Piper and touching her everywhere.

"Can we please do this now? I need you Al." Piper says in her deep breathy sexy voice. Suddenly, Alex turns Piper over so that she is on top of the blonde.

"We are doing this now because I need you as much." Alex says in her raspy sexy voice. Just like before, Alex wanted to tease Piper, but she knows there is not much time. What happened next is just unexpected to Alex. If she thought she was in control, she was wrong. From below her, Piper gripped onto Alex's shirt and pushed her over to the side. Piper is now in total control hovering over her wife.

"I want this off! Now!" Piper says ripping off Alex's shirt. Piper was thankful they were about to sleep which means no bra for the both of them. They only wear their panties and an oversized t-shirt when they go to sleep. Alex's eyes widened in surprise. They looked at each other for about 5 second with heaving chests and then attacked each other's lips. Piper pulled away from the kiss and sat up straight still straddling Alex just to take her own over-sized shirt off. They were now naked except for their panties.

Piper straddled Alex's thigh and quickly inserted two of her fingers inside her wife. Alex was taken aback by this. Piper isn't usually the aggressor when they are making love. Alex is but, this time, the tables have turned, and it makes Alex hornier by the minute.

"You are so fucking hot." Alex says breathlessly. Piper sped up the pace as she was also grinding onto Alex's thigh.

"Piper, babe! Don't you fucking stop!" Alex says with her eyes closed due to pleasure building up within her. Piper curled her fingers up so that Alex can have the ultimate pleasure she wanted to give her wife. Piper grinding on to Alex made Alex a lot more hornier and the fact that she can feel Piper dripping on her thigh made her want to go over the edge. "Uggghh Pipes I'm almost there" Alex says moaning. Piper is now moaning as well. She is eliciting pleasure from grinding onto Alex. She quickens the pace of her thrust. As she feels the walls of Alex's core close up around her fingers she immediately pulled it away, swiftly took of Alex's panty in one swift motion and took hers off in another swift motion too. Since she was in control she decided that she also wanted to go over the edge.

Piper immediately put her core on Alex's face and connected her mouth on Alex's core for some 69 action. She, herself was taken aback by what she did. She is just so horny that she wanted some action between her and her wife.

"Oh my god, Pipes." Alex says impossibly breathless.

"Start fucking or start sucking." Piper commands. She immediately pushed her tongue in Alex's core and quickened her pace.

Alex sucked and licked Piper's pussy. She missed the action and, so she decided that she wanted Piper to feel this huge orgasm coming. Alex licked Piper's pussy and moaned and groaned at the same time due to Piper's pleasurable tongue.

"Ughh. Ohhh. AAAgghh" Alex moans and groans.

"Ohhh god, Alexxx doontt fucking stop." Piper groans in pleasure by this time, they are both about to go on the immediately inserted three fingers inside Alex which made the raven-haired woman arch her back. Alex copied her wife's action and inserted three fingers as well. "Oh fuck." Piper moans. They thrusted into each other while sucking at each other's clit. They take their moans as a clue that they are almost coming of the edge. Both women thrusted while curling their fingers to hit each other's g spot. Their walls are clenching at each other's fingers which made them both go over the edge.

"Holy shit, Alex! I'm coming!" Piper shouts.

"Jesus fuck, Pipes!" Alex also shouted. Both women came over the edge still shaking from their pleasure. Piper laid down beside Alex looking at her with heavy eyes.

"You are so fucking hot, you know that?" Alex says closing the gap between her and Piper.

"No. Not me. You are." Piper says looking at Alex. They were both sweaty after their mind-blowing orgasm. "

You better get ready in two weeks." Alex says smiling. "I'll make sure you won't be able to walk." Alex says weakly chuckling.

"Shut up, Al!" Piper says tiredly. Just as about they were asleep under the duvet, the baby monitor elicited a sound. They didn't notice that they might have shouted too much that woke up the babies. There are small cries and whimpers.

"Come on. Let's go get them to sleep." Piper stood up reaching out to her wife to help her up. They both know the reason why they woke up.

"Okay fine." Alex says sleepily. They went to the nursery and assured their babies that everything is okay and that they should go back to sleep.

Finally, after half an hour, their babies are asleep. They went back to their room and slept next to each other oblivious to the letter coming through their mailbox in the morning.

 **A/N: That's it for this Chapter**

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review!**

 **Btw, I just want to share that I cry every time I hear "To Build A home." It is just the feels after the season and all the questions in my mind.**


	28. Hey not lesbians! Surprise! Smile!

**Chapter 28**

 **A/N: I do not own anything. I just made the story. Please leave a review.**

 **I apologize for the 5-day delay of this chapter. I went on a holiday for 4 days and I only managed to finish this chapter today. Hope you guys can forgive me!**

 **I want to know if I should continue this fic or not. I'd appreciate your responses! Enjoy this chapter!**

The morning after their mind-blowing sex that they've done in a while, they woke up to Summer's cries and whimpers through the baby monitor. Alex usually gets up first when this happens but, this morning, Piper wants Alex to take her time sleeping. She can't believe that she is falling more and more for this woman every day.

Piper pulled Alex down, so she won't be able to get up. Piper's eyes were still sleepy as her right eyes is still closed and the other one is slightly open fighting sleep. She cupped Alex's cheek and kissed her wife repeatedly on the cheek. "I'll get her. Sleep some more." Piper says after kissing Alex's cheek repeatedly. Alex's eyes were still closed but a smile is evident in her lips after her wife's gesture.

Piper got up and went to the nursery. She saw Summer still crying while Robin is awake observing his surroundings. Piper got Summer and whispered sweet nothings to her daughter. "Come on. What's wrong honey?" Piper talked to Summer while checking if she needs a nappy change or if she wants milk.

Piper changed Summer and Robin's diapers and took them downstairs. Since they have twins, they developed a skill of carrying them both at the same time. The blonde went down and put Summer and Robin on their play mat that she can see from the kitchen. She decided to make sausage, eggs and pancakes for breakfast for her and her wife. She knew that Alex's favorite is dark chocolate chip pancakes while hers is blueberry pancakes. She remembered that she has all the ingredients to make up those.

Piper's ideal morning is making breakfast for her wife, drinking coffee, spending time with their children and hearing them babble sweet nothings. While Piper is making pancakes, she can see the twins twist and turn on their play mats. They've been active in turning from their tummy to their backs and vice versa. This morning, when Piper was looking at them while she was preparing breakfast, she didn't notice a smile that is carved into her face due to what transpired next.

The twins continued babbling and then chuckled as if they are talking to each other. Suddenly, Robin babbled.

"Mama mama mama" while looking at Summer. As ridiculous at it may seem, the little blonde responded with a "Momi momomomi" Summer babbles and then the twins chuckle together as if talking about their moms.

"What are you two up to, huh?" Piper talks to them from the kitchen. Tank suddenly goes down from upstairs. Piper saw the Frenchie go down and assumed that she came from the master's bed room as she didn't see their dog in the twins' room earlier. "Tank, go outside." Piper opens their sliding door to their backyard for Tank to take his morning rituals.

Piper didn't notice that Alex have woken up already and went down the stairs. The twins continue with their babbling especially when they saw Alex.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!"" Robin and Summer said simultaneously. Alex was surprised and gave the twins kisses on their heads while still on their mats.

"Good morning Robin and Summer". Alex whispered to the twins.

Piper is still oblivious to her wife with the twins. She is busy cooking and couldn't hear clearly because of the sizzle of the sausages. Alex walked towards her wife and wrapped her waist with her arms from behind. Alex kissed her wife's neck and chuckled as she felt that Piper jumped to the contact but, eventually relaxed into Alex's arms.

"Did you smell the sausages cooking or did you hear the twins calling you?" Piper asked smiling looking at her wife while Alex's arm is still wrapped around her.

"Hmmm a little bit of both. What are you cookin', good lookin'?" Alex asked with her just-woke-up raspy voice.

"Well, I cooked sausages, eggs and your favorite dark chocolate chip pancakes." Piper smiled. Alex placed another kiss on her wife's cheek and then let go of Piper to open the sliding door and let Tank in. Alex started the brewing coffee so that she can start making coffee for herself and her wife.

Tank got the papers and the mail, put it in his mouth and brought it to Alex just like how it was ever since she was trained. Alex got the usual morning paper and three envelopes. The first envelope is from an insurance company that offers insurance.

"Pipes, we're good on insurance, right?" Alex asked while she is sitting down the breakfast bar.

"Yeah. That's what we had set up for us after I woke up from my 2-month nap remember? And before the twins were born." Piper says nonchalantly.

"Okay. I'm just making sure." Alex says and puts away the first envelope. The next envelope is their monthly electric bill. Alex looked at it and put it on the side. The third envelope is an unfamiliar envelope with a Warner Bros logo on it. The address says _'PO Box 7788 Burbank, CA 91522'._ Alex's eyebrows furrowed in confusion of what the envelope may be.

"Babe, do you know anyone from Burbank, California?" Alex asked Piper.

"Hmm. No. Why?" Piper asked. The blonde is now bringing their food to the breakfast bar. She looked at the envelope and saw what Alex is talking about.

"Open it. What is it?" Piper asked still finishing their breakfast.

Alex put it on the table and decided to open it while they eat breakfast. She stood up and set up the twins' twin chair. She got Summer and Robin and put them in their twin chair. She put their bibs to get ready for their baby breakfast cereals. Alex sat on the bar stool and grabbed the envelope. Everything is ready on the table and Piper sat next to the twins so that they are in between Alex and Piper.

Alex opened the envelope and saw that it was a letter. There is a letter 'e' on the logo of the paper. It is printed on the upper right side of it. Alex read the letter.

 _May 25, 2017_

 _Dear Alex and Piper Vause,_

 _Greetings from Ellen DeGeneres Show!_

 _Hi! We saw the viral Facebook posts of your adorable and lovable family. Ellen, herself, asked us to invite you to come in for an episode here at Burbank, California._

 _We adore how your lovely family shares your milestones to the world and we would like to know more about your story. It serves as an inspiration to many people especially the people from the LGBT community who are still in the closet looking for a way to come out._

 _You have showed the people what it means to be truly happy and that nothing is impossible when love is present._

 _If you agree to do the episode with us, we will make sure to make you feel at home and thank you tenfold for being an inspiration to others and to our show._

 _We know that you live almost at the other side of the country and so we decided to give you an all-expense paid trip to Burbank for three days. The date of the taping will be at the end of June, that of which will be finalized when you decide to come to our show._

 _Please let us know if you are interested in coming for the show. We will make sure that you won't regret your decision._

 _If you approve, please contact me at 818-784-8764 or email me at_ annamontiz .

 _We would appreciate your reply by the end of this month. Thank you so much and we look forward to being in touch with you!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Anna Montiz_

 _Producer - Ellen DeGeneres Show_

Alex's eyes widened upon reading the letter silently. "Holy fucking shit." Alex murmured but, still loud enough for Piper to hear.

"Language, Alex!" Piper says warning Alex.

"Mother fucking shit." Alex cursed once more while still looking at the letter not believing what she just read.

"Alex!" Piper's voice raised as she is getting annoyed with Alex's swearing. Piper is now feeding Summer who is beside her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Alex shook her head getting ready to tell her wife what she just read.

"What is it?" Piper asked worried and half annoyed because of all the swearing.

"You want me to tell you or do you want to read it?" Alex asked raising her eyebrows. "Just tell me what it is." Piper says still busy feeding Summer.

"Babe, Robin's looking at Summer being fed. You better start feeding him." Piper says chuckling as she noticed Robin looking at her and Summer. "Babe. Ellen is inviting us." Alex says staring at Piper.

"What? Who Ellen? I didn't know you have a friend named Ellen." Piper says with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion looking at her wife.

"Ellen is inviting us, Pipes! She's inviting us to her show in California!" Alex says speaking louder and clearer for Piper to catch up. Suddenly, Piper stopped feeding Summer and stared at Alex.

"Holy shit! You mean Ellen DeGeneres?" Piper shouted a bit loud.

"Language, Piper!" Alex says shocked. Alex and Piper looked at each other blankly and then laughed while shaking her head.

"Okay. No more cursing!" Piper says chuckling. "Hold on, so Ellen DeGeneres is inviting us?" Piper asked her wife once again. Alex nodded while smiling. "Oh my gosh!" Piper says shocked and then her expression changed from excitement to curiosity to worry. Alex saw these changes and decided to let Piper read the letter.

"Read this first and then we decide. We have until the end of the month." Alex says nonchalantly while handing the letter to Piper. They were both excited with this invite but, they are also aware of the of the consequences of what may happen.

Alex took a bite of her pancakes and fed Robin. Piper fed Summer while reading the letter. "Oh my gosh this is big, Al." Piper says while reading the letter. "Well, at least we get to have a three day all-expense paid vacation. Alex says chuckling.

"Alex, we should sleep on this and talk about this when we are not this excited anymore." Piper says laughing. "Because now, we are definitely going to say yes. God! This is Ellen we are talking about!" Piper says almost rambling with excitement. Alex chuckled to what Piper is saying. They continued eating breakfast and didn't talk about the letter yet. They have roughly five days to decide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Three days later_

Alex and Piper decided not to tell anyone about Ellen's invite to come and join her show in California. They are in front of their huge flat screen TV right now watching Netflix while the twins are on their play mat on their tummy time. They are waiting for the Nichols' arrival for their weekly play date.

Piper is sitting at the end of the couch while Alex is lying down with her head on Piper's lap. Piper is fondling with Alex's hair sweetly while they watch Netflix. They've been in this position for about half an hour while enjoying the show that they were watching. They would momentarily laugh or talk about what is happening on the TV. By this time, the twins are now taking their nap while on their tummy time.

"C'mere babe." Piper says pulling Alex up so that the raven-haired woman is propped up on the couch's arm being closer to the blonde. Piper's arm is underneath Alex's nape guiding her head like a child's. Alex's head is now at rest on the couch's arm. Piper is looking at her wife lovingly.

"You come here." Alex smirked. She immediately reached for Piper's face pulling her down closing the gap to kiss her wife passionately. The kiss immediately became heated as Piper is suddenly massaging Alex's breast while Alex's hand is inside Piper's shirt holding on to anything for dear life.

Ever since prison, Nicky liked teasing Alex and Piper. The Vauses liked returning the favor to Nicky and Lorna as well. It can be called their couple banter that kept escalating to another level every single time. The last time is a week before when they had dinner and noticed that Nicky and Lorna were gone for a little while already. Alex decided to catch them in the act while doing their restaurant bathroom sex making Nicky and Lorna turn red out of embarrassment. Alex laughed her ass off as she surprised the two women when she tried peeping in the bathroom stall where the two were having sex. _"Hey how's the sex going?"_ Alex says while standing on the toilet of the stall beside where Nicky and Lorna are.

After that incident, Nicky swore that she will get back at Piper and Alex at the right place and at the right time. And it seems that this is the right place and the right time for Nicky. The wild-haired woman knew that Alex and Piper could be fooling around hours before they arrive for their children's play date. She knew ever since Alex and Piper got married that Alex had her walls down for the blonde and could be as sappy and cheesy as she could be plus the fact that they had twins made her much softer.

Nicky decided to go to the Vauses house earlier to try and catch them fooling around. Only Nicky, Lorna, Polly and Pete knew where Alex and Piper hid the spare key outside their house. She decided that she will break in at the right moment a little earlier than their scheduled play date.

By now, Alex and Piper are eliciting small moans that turn into groans. They know to themselves that it is just up to that point and won't transpire into anything more. They wouldn't really engage in sex because they are aware that Lorna, Nicky, and Sage are coming soon, and they might wake up the twins but, they just wanted to satisfy each other by kissing and touching each other all over.

They are oblivious to the door opening. Nicky walked in tiptoeing to see what they are up to. She saw Piper and Alex now eating each other's faces out and laughed at it. She also saw how they touched each other. Lorna saw it as well.

"Babe, maybe we shouldn't be doing this." Lorna says chuckling with a hint of empathy for Alex and Piper. "It looks like this is the only time they get so intimate with each other." Lorna says empathically trying to stop Nicky.

"Well baby, in about two weeks, during Piper's birthday, they can get intimate for two days without the twins but, now, we get back at them for disturbing us in our restaurant bathroom sex." Nicky whispers to Lorna as she gets her phone from her pocket.

Lorna chuckled silently. They can hear the moans and groans getting louder and saw that Piper is ready to take off Alex's shirt, so Nicky decided to interrupt.

"Hey not lesbians! Surprise! Smile!" Nicky says while pointing her camera phone at Piper and Alex. The Vauses faces were shocked. Piper immediately hid her face in the nook of Alex's neck. Alex's eyes were wide in surprise and embarrassment. Piper immediately turned scarlet despite hiding her face while Alex turned red. Nicky's phone elicited camera shutter noises as she takes consecutive photos of Piper and Alex being intimate with each other.

"Oh my god, Nichols!" Alex says almost shouting but, she remembered that Robin and Summer are asleep. She immediately stood up and chased Nicky who tried running quietly but failed as the twins woke up from their sleep. Piper and Lorna are now laughing at the incident. Lorna put Sage with Robin and Summer at their play mat on her tummy. Alex shook her head and rolled her eyes and then laughed at what had happened.

"Gotcha!" Nicky says teasing Piper and Alex.

"You guys are like an hour early." Alex observes chuckling sitting beside Piper.

"Well that was the plan! To be here an hour early and to get back at you for what you did last week!" Nicky says laughing.

"Erase that Nichols! No posting anywhere!" Piper was chuckling while she warns Nicky because she knows that Nicky loves posting stuff in Facebook.

"Oh no. Don't worry I'll just use this on you guys whenever I want something." Nicky says teasing Piper and Alex. All the women laughed.

XXXXXXXXX

Piper and Alex have talked about Ellen's offer for them to come and join her show. For the past three days, they've been fickle minded about whether to accept the invitation or not. They didn't want to expose their twins' privacy this early but, they also wanted to thank people who see them as inspiration in their everyday lives. In a way, it makes them feel good because after their time in prison, all they wanted is to live their lives right and with flying colors so, being an inspiration to others leaves a huge mark in both of them especially for their self-development and improvement.

With this, they decided to accept Ellen's invitation and do the show. They decided that they will just talk to Ellen about some privacy matters that they like to be established once they agree doing the episode. They thought that they will enjoy the three-day all-expense paid trip to California where they haven't been before despite their travels while Alex was still in the drug ring.

Alex wanted to tell Nicky about it because she needs to tell Nicky that they will be leaving town but, they wanted to surprise her too. Same with Piper to Polly. She wants to tell Polly because she needs to tell her best friend that she'll be leaving town and won't be able to go to work for three days. Alex and Piper talked about it already and came up with a decision of just telling just Nicky and Polly and nobody else. They want to surprise the others by inviting them to dinner on the night of which their episode will air.

"Polly's dropping by as well. She'll be coming from Popi." Piper said.

"Hey Nick. Can I talk to you for a second?" Alex said stepping into the hallway away from Lorna and Piper.

"Sure. What's up?" Nicky responds. They are now talking by the hallway by the stairs so that Lorna and Piper couldn't hear them.

"Uhm I'll be leaving for three days. By the end of June. I need you to be at Diane's that time. Is that okay?" Alex asked nonchalantly trying to hide their secret but failed.

"Of course, boss! But, really? What's up? It seems like there is more to that." Nicky says looking at Alex suspiciously.

Alex let out a sigh and just told Nicky all about Ellen's invitation. Nicky was shocked and happy for Piper and Alex. The raven-haired woman also told Nicky that they wanted to surprise the others including Lorna and Pete. She also told Nicky that Piper will inform Polly when she gets there.

"Wow, Vause! This is big! Do you realize that you can tell the world about Diane's, Popi and BBB!" Nicky says excitedly.

They decided to name their bar BBB or Big Bar Bugle. It is named after Piper's newsletter from Litchfield the "Big House Bugle – All the Lowdown on the Litch". Nicky and Alex were thinking of a name for the bar when Piper suddenly spoke up. _"How about Big Bar Bugle? Just like Big House Bugle but since it's a bar then Big Bar Bugle."_ Alex didn't know where it came from and so Nicky and Piper explained it to her. She was out of Litchfield when Piper did the newsletter. Nicky and Alex found it catchy and thought that they would name the bar after something from Litchfield since that's where they met and so Big Bar Bugle worked for them.

"I know, Nick! But, Pipes and I don't really want Robin and Summer to be exposed that much which is why we are kind of nervous but, we will talk to Ellen about conditions we want upon our acceptance to do the episode." Alex says nonchalantly. Nicky and Alex talked for a little while before Piper and Lorna called them for snacks. Polly arrived an hour later and was filled in by Piper. Polly was excited to say the least and even wanted an autograph from Ellen.

"I watch Ellen every time! They give away prizes and everything you can think of! She also does pranks which are fucking hilarious!" Polly exclaims. Alex and Piper laughed at this and told Polly to just keep it on the down low.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Two weeks later, June 7th_

Piper woke up at about 11am with a single rose and a note on Alex's bed side. She didn't see her wife anywhere. She felt Alex's side of the bed and felt that it is cold which means she's been out of the bed for a while now. She also noticed that Alex took the baby monitor with her.

Piper smiled at her wife's gesture. Before, Piper never really wanted to celebrate her birthday but now, she wanted to share it with Alex, Robin and Summer. She never thought that her life will be this perfect ever since she left Alex in their apartment in Paris. Piper grabbed the rose, smelled it and opened the note for her to read.

 _To the love of my life,_

 _A surprise is awaiting downstairs. If you want to know what it is, come and find out!_

 _Alex xx_

Piper's eyebrows rose in curiosity of what the surprise could be. Piper got out of bed and went to the nursery to check Robin and Summer. To her surprise, the twins are not there. She also noticed that their nappy bag isn't anywhere to be found. She is now confused and if they are going somewhere or if Robin and Summer went somewhere with Alex.

Piper went downstairs and smiled to what she saw. On the breakfast bar was her favorite blueberry pancakes with bacon and a cup of hot coffee, three roses and another note. She looked at the basement if Alex and the twins are there but, they are nowhere to be found.

"Alex?" Piper shouted through the house waiting for a response. "Babe? Where are you?" Piper shouted once again but got no response. She tried walking to the living room, porch, kitchen and the basement but found herself alone.

She just sat on the breakfast bar and took a sip of her coffee, smelled the roses again and read the note.

 _You must be looking for me and the twins but, you didn't find us. We won't see you until tonight. We want you to spend the day at the spa without worrying about us. We are somewhere safe and thinking about how much we love you. Enjoy your day at the spa, relax, and do not stress yourself!_

 _We love you!_

 _Alex, Robin and Summer xx_

Piper smiled at the letter and then suddenly frowned a little. She smiled at Alex's good intentions of making her relax but she frowned when she read _'We want you to spend the day at the spa without worrying about us.'_ because she wanted to spend her birthday with Alex and the twins. She didn't know that it will be a day full of surprises. She suddenly had her eyebrows furrowed as she thought of what spa to go to or if Alex left her a coupon or something. As if on cue the sliding door that leads to the back yard opened. Piper almost jumped in surprise at Polly's voice.

"Good morning birthday woman! Alex is good!" Polly greets at Piper smiling while entering the house with Lorna following behind her. She walked towards Piper and gave her best friend a hug.

"Good morning, hun. Happy Birthday!" Lorna says in her thick Brooklyn accent as she hugged Piper.

"Thank you. Wait, what do you mean Alex is good? Did she set this all up?" Piper asked chuckling. Polly nodded and spoke up.

"She's good she knows what time you'll wake up. She said to just give a bit of allowance and, so we went inside 10 minutes after 11am. And yes, she set this all up but, told us not to say anything so we didn't say anything." Polly informs her best friend gesturing to close her mouth with a zipper.

"So, are you ready for today, dear? We are going to the spa!" Lorna says excitedly.

"When will I see my wife and kids?" Piper asked longingly. Polly and Lorna ignored her and continued asking about how it feels to be 35 years old. Piper chuckled because she knows what Lorna and Polly are trying to do.

After Piper finished her breakfast, the three women left the house and went to the spa. Alex gave them three spa vouchers that includes services form the salon, gym, lunch buffet and the body wellness center where they can have treatments and massages. The three are now lying tummy down their massage beds enjoying the stone massage treatment given to them by their masseuse.

"Oh god. This is amazing. I wish my wife is here." Piper moans in pleasure of the back massage.

"Pipe, we don't want to see how she goes down on you okay?" Polly says chuckling. Lorna chuckled to this.

"What? No! I don't mean that. She usually lets me massage her back at night because she has this back ache and I thought she could use this good massage." Piper says with her voice muffled by her face against the bed.

"I bet the reason why her back is still aching is because when you massage her you don't even finish. It just leads to sex." Polly says nonchalantly. Lorna laughed loudly followed by Piper and they could hear the masseuses chuckle lightly.

"Oh gosh, Pol! You don't need to say that out loud!" Piper says her voice still muffled with a hint of embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Piper, it happens to me and Nicky too!" Lorna admits laughing. Everyone followed suit laughing at what Lorna said.

The women finished their massage sessions and were given complimentary hot teas for more relaxation. Piper is sitting at the end of the bed when the three masseuses together with Lorna and Polly have her one rose each. Piper's mouth was agape at the roses. Piper realized that Alex did it again as she saw a note attached to the one that Polly gave her.

 _I hope you enjoyed your spa day, babe. Robin, Summer and I am waiting for you at home. We can go to Coney Island or something if you want because I know that that is your favorite place. I also know that there is a special occasion today. I just can't quite remember what it is. ;-)_

 _I am just kidding. I love you, Pipes. We'll see you at home._

 _Love,_

 _Alex xx_

Piper smiled at the note oblivious to the surprise that is waiting for her at home. She is just excited to see Alex and the twins when she gets home because she hasn't seen them since this morning.

"She told you guys to shut up about this, huh?" Piper asks Polly and Lorna while smiling.

"We do not know anything." Lorna says in a sing-song voice. Polly chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alex, Nicky, Red, Robin, Summer and Sage are now at the Vauses' house. They are preparing for Piper's surprise party. Everything from the food, the cake, costumes and little trinkets are prepared with the help of Taystee, Brooke and Daya when they have free time at Diane's

Alex invited everyone for Piper's 35th Birthday including Carol and Bill, Cal and Neri, Danny, Taystee, Brooke, Daya and John and even Popi's staff are also invited. What Alex didn't know is that Nicky invited some more people. She is sure that Alex and Piper would appreciate those people.

They finished preparing for the party and it was already 4:45pm. Piper, Lorna and Polly are supposed to be arriving by 5pm. Alex fixed what she is wearing and so as the other guests. She also fixed Robin and Summer's costume. Nicky fixed what she is wearing and fixed Sage's costume as well. Alex also fixed Tank's costume and checked if every little thing that she planned is in place. She wants to make this day perfect.

"Lorna texted me. They said they're here." Nicky says whisper shouting at everyone. Alex peeped through the window to check. Nicky was right, they are now walking towards the porch.

"Okay everyone, get ready!" Alex says waiting for the love of her lie to open the door.

 **A/N: That's it for this Chapter 28!**

 **Please leave a review!**


	29. It's for me to know and you to find out!

**Chapter 29**

 **A/N: Happy Birthday, Pipes!**

 **I do not own anything. I just made the story. It's early August and we got TEN more months left before season 6!**

Piper picked up a rose that is placed on the porch's small table with another note attached to it. Piper smiled at it and looked at Polly and Lorna behind her.

"Is this going on the full day, guys?" Piper asked smiling sweetly. She loves how romantic Alex could be with the roses and notes. She opened the note.

 _Did I ever tell you how much I love you? If not, then you will find out how much I do, soon._

 _Alex xx_

Piper smiled at the note and then eventually chuckled trying not to think about how Alex's note turned her on.

Alex saw Piper through the window and couldn't take her eyes off her wife. She gave her wife a shirt to wear going home. Piper didn't really think of it as anything. In fact, she likes the shirt so much because it is funny and witty. Alex gave her a shirt through Lorna that says "Little" with a drawing of a spoon underneath it. It is a semi-hanging top that's grey in color. Piper laughed when she saw the shirt and wanted to wear it right away. Piper thought of it as one of Alex's silly gifts. What Piper knows is that they are going to have a family dinner at Luigi's and that's it. Piper and Alex are both looking forward to their weekend getaway. But first, the surprise party.

Everyone is now trying to hide and be quiet as they wait for Piper to open the door.

"You guys should come in for a while. I bet Alex isn't ready for the dinner yet anyway." They can hear Piper from the other side of the door. Alex saw that Piper is grabbing her keys from her bag.

"Are you excited for your family dinner?" Polly asked. The people inside the house can still hear the girls chitchatting while waiting in anticipation.

"Yes, of course! I haven't seen my wife and kids the entire day!" Piper says. The blonde is having a tough time looking for her keys while still chitchatting with Polly and Lorna. "You know what I'm excited about?" Piper asks Lorna and Polly while still looking for her keys. Lorna chuckled because she kind of knows what Piper is excited about.

"What?" Polly asks her eyebrows are raised while asking the question.

"Birthday sex!" Piper says whisper shouting at Polly. Piper and Lorna laughed at this while Polly shook her head and followed suit laughing.

"Oh gosh, are you going to beat the time when you came seven times? Trying for eight?" Polly says teasing her best friend.

"Oh, trust me they might have even beaten that record in prison." Lorna says chuckling trying to tease the blonde. Piper's mouth opened in shock of what Lorna said. Piper is still digging into her bag for the keys.

"Lorn!" Piper whisper shouted.

"How do you even have sex in prison?" Polly asks innocently.

"Chapel." Lorna and Piper said together. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh my god!" Polly says shocked at the women's revelation.

Meanwhile in the inside, Nicky and Alex were stifling their laughter in what they are hearing. They thank whoever it is that Carol and Bill are farthest from the door.

"Challenge accepted, Pol." Alex whispered so that only Nicky will hear. Nicky nudged Alex with her elbow as she is trying not to laugh. The wild-haired woman did it a little too hard. "Ow!" Alex let out a loud reaction to Nicky's elbow. Piper from the outside heard her wife.

"Did you hear that?" Piper asked Polly and Lorna worriedly. Polly and Lorna totally heard Alex get hurt but tried not to notice it so that Piper won't think of anything.

"Alex? Alex are you hurt, babe? Is everything okay?" Piper says as she finally found her keys and inserted it in the door knob to open the door. She twisted the key and pushed to open the door. What she saw next isn't what she is expecting to see.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as they see Piper enter the door. Piper's face was in an expression of shock and, obviously, surprise. Her mouth was agape, and her eyes are wide looking at everyone who is inside their house. The blonde's head turned from side to side as she searched for the three people she missed the entire day. When she looked at the left side she saw her wife and kids. Her face immediately turned from a shocked expression to a sweet, loving smile.

Piper saw Alex wearing a similar shirt as hers that says "Big" with a spoon underneath is. The blonde chuckled when she realized what Alex did there. The next thing she saw is the most adorable sight she's seen. Robin is wearing a Mickey Mouse onesie and a cap with Mickey ears on it. His dark hair is pressed down by his Mickey cap while Summer is wearing a Minnie Mouse onesie and a cap with Minnie ears on it as well. Although Summer's hair is still short, Alex did well doing pigtails with them.

Piper can see everyone wearing their own silly outfits as well. Most of them were wearing party hats and blowing their party horns. There is a photo booth that has been set up in one area of their house and there are party decorations hanging from the stairs, windows and tables.

On the breakfast bar, there are platters of chips and other snacks that are Piper's favorite. There are three large mason jars that is filled with lime lemonade that is green in color and pink lemonade. The other jar is filled with Piper's favorite cocktail, margarita. There are snacks like donuts, brownies, flaming hot Cheetos, Taki's, Jolly Ranchers, Oreos, French fries and even burgers from Shake Shack. There is one corner that is labelled as 'build-your-own oatmeal' because Piper loves oatmeal as well. It is a weird combination with the rest of the snacks but in Alex's defense, _"It is Piper's favorite!"_

There is another mason jar full of chocolate Kisses in it labelled "Kisses for Piper from Alex, Robin, and Summer". The half of the breakfast bar is filled with the dishes that Red created such as Piper's favorite Bolognese lasagna, Alex's favorite coq au vin, Red's famous chicken pot pie, Nicky's favorite pork chop, Lorna's beef BBQ ribs, and Red's creamy and cheesy mashed potatoes and dinner rolls. Later on, when Piper saw the food prepared, she laughed because she knows that it is Red's daughters' favorite dishes.

There is also a banner that is hanging from the railing of the stairs that says, "Happy Birthday, Pipes!" Piper is surprised. She didn't really expect anything during her birthday but, she is already thankful because she knows that Alex set up all of it just for her.

Piper stepped in the door.

"Oh my god, you guys!" Piper exclaims. Everyone laughed at Piper's reaction. Robin, Summer and Sage were on their play mat chuckling to everyone saying 'Surprise!'. Alex walked towards her wife handing her a bouquet of red roses.

"Happy Birthday, babe." Alex whispered smiling at Piper and then leaning in to kiss her wife passionately on the lips. Piper pulled away.

"Alex, you did all this?" Piper asked whilst smiling wide.

"I got a little help from everyone." Alex says smirking.

"You guys knew all along, didn't you?" Piper asked Polly and Lorna who was behind her. The women nodded and then chuckled.

"Alex told us not to tell you anything in exchange of that wonderful spa treat." Lorna says and then shrugs. All of them chuckled.

"Happy Birthday, Vause the second!" Nicky walked towards Piper hugging her, pulls away then leaning in to Lorna to give her a kiss on the lips.

"Too much lesbian love here. I might turn into one." Polly says chuckling then walked away towards Pete and Finn.

"I knew it, Pol! You have the hots for me too." Alex joked. Piper slapped her arms in mock jealousy. Piper put the roses aside and pulled Alex towards Robin and Summer.

Piper carried Robin and Alex carried Summer. Lorna also carried Sage from their play mat. "Hi honey. Mommy missed you." Piper talked sweetly to her son.

"Mama *babbles* mama" Robin says showing his gummy smile with a few teeth almost peeping out of his gums.

"You've been with mama all day, babe. Don't you want to be with mommy? It's mommy's birthday!" Piper says then blows raspberries on Robin's cheek. The little dark-haired boy screeched and chuckled at this.

"Momimi Momi" Summer called out to Piper reaching out to the blonde. "Summer wants mommy. Pipes, here give me Robin coz' your little twin is acting up." Alex says chuckling. Piper handed Robin to Alex and got Summer from her wife.

"Hi there little one." Piper says then blows raspberries this time on her daughter's face. Summer let out a loud screech and giggled to Piper's actions. Robin looked at Piper and Summer longingly and started whimpering.

"What's the matter, Robbie?" Alex asks her son. Robin is now trying to reach out to Piper jealous of Summer giggling. "Oh, wow now! No love for mama, huh?" Alex says in mock jealousy. Piper chuckled at this. "It's okay. It's your birthday anyway." Alex says chuckling then leaned in to kiss Piper on the cheek. Robin is still reaching out for Piper until Alex blew raspberries on his cheeks eliciting a loud screech and giggle from the little boy.

They are oblivious to the people who are taking pictures and videos of them. Just like what Piper said before, she just focused on Alex and it what she paid attention to, WHO she paid attention to. But now, it is a little different. Before, Alex and Piper paid attention to each other when they are around each other but, now, they paid attention to each other AND to their kids. _"It's as if I pay attention to the love of my life plus the two little loves of my life"_ in Piper's words. Piper and Alex continued blowing raspberries on the twins' faces eliciting loud giggles showing their almost peeping front teeth. Nicky snapped a couple of photos of them thinking of showing them later.

"Too much fun right here. We want to join in!" Red interrupts in her thick Russian accent. "Happy Birthday, Piper." Red says smiling leaning in to kiss the blonde on the head and reaching to get Summer from her.

"Thanks, Red" Piper responded smiling wide.

"You, little one stay with babushka while your mamochka says hello to everyone." Red talked to Summer lovingly. Alex and Piper chuckled at Red's remark.

Piper walked through every person who's invited. She was greeted by Brooke, Taystee, Daya who were seated on the couch. Daya brought Armaria with her and John. Finally, they are ready to see the sun set while building their family and living happy lives. There are a lot of people in the surprise party. Pete and Finn were there, Carol and Bill, Cal, Neri, and River, and Danny. They all hugged and wished Piper a happy birthday.

"Oh, honey, you don't know how nervous Alex is when she was preparing these. She loves you so dearly, you know?" Carol says sweetly to Piper. The younger blonde nodded while smiling.

"I knew that years ago. You saying it makes me more and more aware of it every day. Thanks mom." Piper responded to Carol.

Everyone is busy talking to each other. Piper is thanking everyone who came to the party and can't wait to spend alone time with her wife.

"Piepi! Happy Birthday! I wuv you!" Finn says stretching his arms reaching out for Piper to carry him. "Hi Finny! Thank you!" Piper says lifting Finn and kissing his cheek. Finny being the little boy he is instantly wiggled off Piper's grasp and ran after Tank who is wearing a dog shirt that says, _Happy Birthday Mom!_

"Piper, I invited someone else. Do you want to meet them? They want to wish you a happy birthday." Nicky says getting Piper's attention.

"Oh, who is it? Sure." Piper says following Nicky to the door.

"Nick, Lorna said you wanted to see me?" Alex walked towards Nicky and Piper while carrying Robin and Summer.

"I need to get them changed" Alex mouthed to her wife.

"I'll help you." Piper says sweetly getting Summer from Alex's grasp.

"Yeah I called the two of you because I thought you guys want to see them." Nicky says opening the door. Piper and Alex's eyes widened in surprise. Before their eyes were Suzanne, Cindy, Gloria, Blanca, Maritza and Flaca.

"Hey! Happy Birthday Girl!" Cindy extends her arms gesturing a hug. Piper leaned in to receive the hug a little awkwardly.

Piper and Alex weren't as close to these people as to whom they are currently with like Nicky, Red, Lorna, Taystee, Brooke, and Daya. They are just happy that they get to see familiar faces who strived for something better with them when they are all caught up in that shit of a prison riot. They never knew they would make friends.

Alex and Piper welcomed everyone in their home letting them go inside. Gloria looked at Robin and Summer simultaneously with loving eyes.

"Oh my god. Vause and Chapman, are these your babies? Guapo y hermoso!" Gloria exclaims smiling at Piper and Alex.

"Why thank you, Gloria." Piper smiled. Alex looked at Piper asking what Gloria meant.

"'Handsome and beautiful she meant." Piper whispered to Alex so that she can translate for her wife just like how she did when they were in Litchfield.

"Siga a sus mamas, bien?" Gloria says talking to Robin and Summer. "You look like Vause…" Gloria says pointing at Robin's nose touching it lightly on the little boy's nose. "And you, you look like Chapman." Gloria says doing the same thing she did to Robin on Summer's nose.

"It's Vause now." Piper chuckles. Alex looked at her wife asking what Gloria said again.

"Follow your mommies?" Piper mouthed at her wife. Alex accepted the translation.

"Hi Dandelion your babies are so cute. How are you able to make babies with Alex? Oh wait, she is your wife, right? Like, since we're not in prison anymore life she is your wife-wife, right? Not prison wife? Or since we are in a house a house wife-wife. Or maybe just a wife." Suzanne started with her usual conclusions and ideas.

"Oh gosh! There's a white dog! I'll make sure to include him in my next story!" Suzanne says running after Tank. Piper and Alex eyes each other and smiled and shrugs.

"Hey, look at the social media stars! Just like us!" Maritza says excitedly.

"Follow our vlogs! Oh! You know what? You guys should be a part of our vlog actually!" Flaca says looking at Maritza.

"Bring your cute kids too! They can be stars in no time!" Maritza says looking up imagining the Vauses appearance in their show.

"Hey! Wait, wait! Stop it!" Nicky says laughing.

"I am their social media manager and you should consult with me and I will consult with them." Nicky says nodding asking for assurance from anyone. "Anyways, Vause, the reason why I brought them here is because they needed jobs to work in. As a part of their release they should work for a year. And I was thinking…" Nicky says but was cut off by Alex.

"Big Bar Bugle?" Alex asked curiously. Nicky's face lightened up and nodded.

"Yeah sister! You got it! Like, if they don't want to work there after a year then they can leave or work somewhere else if they want." Nicky says shrugging.

"That's not a bad idea. And we can help people from prison too." Piper says concluding Nicky's decisions. "We should talk about it still." Alex says a matter-of-factly.

"Okay. But first, we drink. Let's go, not lesbians!" Nicky says chuckling pointing towards the breakfast bar where the drinks are. Robin and Summer were whimpering due to the need of diaper change.

"We need to get them changed first, Nick." Alex tells her wild-haired friend.

"Okay. After your mommy duties, come back right away." Nicky said smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper and Alex are now left alone with Nicky and their friends from Litchfield. Robin and Summer are with Carol and Bill. Carol loved taking care and spoiling her grandchildren. They are currently at the garden enjoying some fresh air. _"You shouldn't spoil them too much especially when they reach a year old."_ Piper warns Carol. She cannot blame her mom because that is all she ever wanted but, she is just thankful that Carol and Bill are there supporting her little family.

"I can't believe you guys are all here! Thanks for coming!" Piper says thanking everyone from Litchfield who came there to celebrate her birthday with her.

"Big three five, huh? Excited for your birthday getaway tomorrow?" Red asked smiling. Piper smiled back.

"Oh, she has no idea where we are going yet." Alex announced proudly.

"Yes. I do!" Piper exclaimed.

"Okay. Where then?" Alex asked.

"Oh yeah, I don't." Piper says realizing she doesn't know. Everyone laughed at this.

"Someone's getting laid tomorrow! Oh, to the yeah!" Taystee exclaims. Everyone chuckled at what Taystee said. Cindy started beatboxing.

"Tomorrow is the day that somebody's getting laid. It ain't matter where, under the sun or in the shade!" Cindy rapped, and everyone laughed out loud.

"Oh my gosh that's a good one." Alex says almost tearing up until Cindy started again.

"Look at who it is, it's Piper and Alex Vause. Tomorrow it's all play, fast forward but, they never gonna pause!" Piper laughed at this

"Oh you bet." Piper says agreeing with Cindy's rap.

The ladies of Litchfield caught up with each other's happenings. They have agreed that they will hire them at BBB which is half way done already. The construction is ongoing, and it is 2 blocks away from Diane's and 4 blocks away from Popi. Blanca and Red's reunion was unbelievable. They bonded during the riot and they never forgot each other ever since. Gloria is closer than ever with his son although Ben is undergoing speech therapy and physical therapy after his accident.

Suzanne is still in her medication and needs a job as well as a part of her release. Cindy finally confessed to her 'sister' that she isn't really her sister but her mother. Flaritza is successful in maintaining their YouTube account and are now big-time vloggers. The ladies of Litchfield cannot believe that they could talk about ordinary stuff outside of prison and vowed to never to illegal shit again. They caught up some more with the latest prison gossip and a little bit about their personal lives while enjoying each other's company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is already half past 8 in the evening when most of the guests decided to split.

"Piper, we'll go ahead. River's acting up because he's sleepy. I hope you enjoy your 2-day birthday vacation!" Cal hugs her sister goodbye.

"You know what to do!" Cal winks at Alex and gives her sister-in-law a hug.

"You bet!" Alex chuckles waving goodbye to Cal and Neri who was carrying River.

"Alex, honey, take care of your wife and enjoy your short trip to…" Bill is waiting for Alex to finish her sentence.

"It's a surprise for Piper actually." Alex says shyly.

"Ohh okay. You ladies enjoy!" Bill says squinting her eyes at Alex and Piper. The Vauses hugged Bill and Carol as they exit the house.

The time came for Alex and Piper when they need to say goodbye to their little nuggets. Alex saw the sadness in Piper's eyes in leaving their children and Piper saw it as well in Alex's eyes. The raven-haired woman tried hiding it but failed.

"We don't have to leave if you don't want to. Or we can take them with us." Piper suggested looking at Alex.

Alex and Piper prepared Robin and Summer's overnight bag the night before so that they don't need to worry about anything after the party. Polly grabbed it already and placed it in her and Pete's car. The twins are staying with them for a night and then with Lorna and Nicky for the next night.

"Ooops. I heard that! Nuh uh! You two are leaving. Just the two of you. It's just two days without your kids. It's your birthday Pipe and you should enjoy two days with your wife. Both of you need it. Okay?" Polly reminded Piper and Alex. Alex and Piper's faces painted a hint of sadness. It is their first time being away with the twins after all.

"Okay fine. Can we please say goodbye to them first?" Alex asked Polly reaching out to get Robin from Pete and Piper reached out to grab Summer from Polly.

"Mama mama." Robin says showing his gummy grin.

"I won't see you for 2 days, honey. Mama's going to miss you." Alex talked to Robin, smelled the top of his head and kissed her son's cheek. I love you, little nugget." Alex says goodbye almost tearing up.

Piper, on the other hand, is tearing up already because it's as if Summer knows that they will not go home with their mommies that night.

"Mom, Momi" Summer whimpers and lets out a loud cry.

"Oh, baby. Don't cry it's okay it's just two days." Piper says to Summer rubbing her back to keep her from crying. Robin started whimpering at Alex's arms as well upon seeing her sister cry. The twins are now crying. Piper and Alex are now whispering sweet nothings to their children.

"It's okay. mommy's still here." Piper whispers.

"Mama's here, Robbie." Alex says kissing her son's temple. Whenever they can't control the cries of the twins they do the switch. Piper handed Alex Summer and then got Robin from Alex. The women rocked their children whispering sweet nothings to the twins again. Summer and Robin suddenly stopped crying and is now on the verge of falling asleep.

"Wow. How did you do that? When Sage cries, she cries. We can't do that." Nicky says whisper shouting at the women. Polly, Pete, Piper and Alex found it funny. Lorna agreed with Nicky but laughed as well. Piper and Alex shrugged.

"Whenever we do that, they just calm down. We call it 'The Switch'." Alex says nonchalantly. Pete got Robin and Summer's car seats so that Alex and Piper can put them there.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow night?" Lorna asks Polly while smiling. Polly invited Lorna and Nicky to have dinner at their apartment before they take the twins.

"Yes. We'll see you mates!" Pete answered. Polly smiled and nodded.

Enjoy your trip, not lesbians!" Nicky says waving good bye as she exits the house carrying Sage.

"Enjoy you know what!" Lorna winked at Piper and gave her a hug and hugged Alex as well then exited the house.

"Say your final goodbyes now. You'll see them Sunday night!" Polly reminds Piper and Alex. Piper and Alex caressed and kissed the twins as if not going to be able to see them for a very long time.

"I love you Summer. You be a good girl for mommy and mama okay?" Piper whispered to her 6-month.

"I love you Robbie, take care of your sister, okay?" Alex whispers and Piper rolled her eyes upon hearing what Alex said and then they eyed each other and laughed. The women kissed their babies on their heads and said their final goodbyes. Alex and Piper placed them in their carriers and said goodbye to Polly and Pete.

"Don't forget the list, Pol!" Piper shouts from afar still saying goodbye.

"I know what to do, Pipe! Enjoy the weekend!" Poly shouted back. And with that, Piper and Alex were left alone. They have about an hour to finalize packing and get a cab to the airport.

"Happy Birthday, Pipes." Alex cupped her wife's face looking into her eyes lovingly leaning in to kiss her wife passionately on the lips pulling away afterwards.

"Thanks for all these, Al. I really appreciate it and I enjoyed being with our family and friends." Piper responds sincerely.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet!" Alex says smirking. Piper chuckled.

"Where are we going anyway?" Piper asked Alex curiously.

"It's for me to know and you to find out!" Alex says grinning. "Now let's get ready we'll be late for our flight!" Alex said pulling Piper to their room.

"What? What flight? I thought we'll just stay somewhere here in New York in a hotel?" Piper asked confused.

"Nobody said that." Alex smirked. Piper smiled wide.

"Oh my gosh. When does the surprises end?" Piper says attacking Alex with a tight hug.

"I told you already, it's for me to know and you to find out, babe." Alex says chuckling and then kissing Piper's cheek. "Now let's go and get ready! We need to leave in an hour!" Alex says pulling Piper towards the room.

 **A/N: That's it for Chapter 29**

 **Hope you guys can leave a review!**


	30. I'm gonna smack a bitch down!

**Chapter 30**

 **A/N: You guys ready for this Chapter coz I know I am. Fluff and a little Smut content!**

 **I do not own anything! I just made the story!**

 **What do you guys think about Season 6? Do you think rumors are true that they will be separated into two prisons? I hope they don't separate Alex and Piper!**

 **Please leave a review!**

They finished packing and getting ready for their trip.

"Only if you would tell me where we're going, babe, maybe I can decide what clothes to bring and wear!" Piper tells Alex.

"Just wear something comfortable and bring your bikini." Alex winked at her wife. Piper's eyes widened in realization.

"So, we're going swimming, huh?" Piper asks for a hint. Alex shook her head and chuckled.

"You'll see when we get there, okay?" Alex walked towards Piper and gave her a kiss on the lips. Piper responded to the kiss hungrily but, Alex decided to stop it before it leads to something else.

"As much as I want to do it now, we have a flight to catch." Alex says pulling away.

"Are you ready? Let's go! We have a cab waiting downstairs." Alex said pulling her wife exiting their room. They double checked everything and locked the doors. They rode the cab going to the airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex and Piper are staring at the lights outside their cab waiting for their arrival at the airport. Piper is currently leaning on to Alex's shoulders while Alex's arm is wrapped around the blonde.

I miss them already." Alex says showing her vulnerable side. She didn't usually show her vulnerable side to anyone except Piper.

"I know. We can always cancel if you want?" Piper asks her wife. Alex shook her head saying no. "This is for you, Pipes. You deserve this trip. We'll see them in two days anyways." Alex says smiling at her wife.

"If it makes you feel any better, I miss them already too. I love them so much, Al." Piper confesses.

"I love them so so much too, Pipes. And I love you so so much too." Alex says kissing Piper on the temple. Piper smiled and leaned in more on Alex's shoulder.

"I love you even more, Alex." Piper smile at her wife. They waited for another 20 minutes and they arrived at the airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex wants what's best for Piper's birthday and, so she bought business class flights to Florida. Since they are just away for two days, they don't have any check-in baggage. Alex pulled Piper towards the business class lane for priority check in.

"Ohhhh fancy, Vause! Just like old times!" Piper teased her wife.

"Well now, I'm just glad to be with my wife and not carry any other illegal stuff." Alex smiled while they are checking in. They got their boarding passes, which Alex didn't show Piper yet, and left to walk to their gate.

"Ready to see where we are about to go?" Alex asked Piper. They walked to their gate talking about anything they can think of.

"Do you miss it?" Piper asked from nowhere.

"Miss what?" Alex asked looking at Piper

"Your job before. Importing drugs. Picking up mules." Piper says nonchalantly.

"The adrenaline? Yes. But, the crime? No fucking way. I have my family to worry about now and I don't want to end up in prison again." Alex admitted to her wife.

"Good to know." Piper smiled.

"Hmmm. Are we going to Cambodia?" Piper asked chuckling.

"Pipes! You're about to know in like two minutes anyway! But, no we are not. We'll just be away for 2 days and that's like a 17-hour flight which will take up almost the two days we are away so, no not going to Cambodia." Alex says chuckling at Piper.

"Nevada?" Piper asked. Alex shook her head chuckling and pointed to their gate. Piper looked at the gate and saw where they're headed. "Oh my god! We're going to Florida? We're going to the beach? Oh my gosh we're going to the beach!" Piper says rambling in realization and then attacked Alex with a tight hug wrapping her wife's neck with her arms and leaning in to kiss Alex. They stayed like this for a while until they heard the announcement.

 _"This is the final boarding call for passengers Piper and Alex Vause booked on flight 578A to Key West. Please proceed to Gate 15 immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close in approximately five minutes time I repeat this is the final boarding call for Piper and Alex Vause. Thank you."_

Piper and Alex didn't realize that they are running late for their flight. They didn't notice that they were walking really slow just enjoying each other's company until they heard the announcement. "Oh gosh, come on!" Alex says pulling Piper running towards the gate. They arrived at the aircraft breathing heavily because of running. They sat down in their seats and started the fun by asking for tequila and bourbon.

"Babe. Can I ask you something?" Alex asked Piper with a serious expression. Piper's eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"What is it?" The blonde asked fondling with Alex's arm appeasing her.

"Uhm. When's the last time you joined the mile-high club?" Alex asked still with a serious expression. Piper's eyes widened and then slapped Alex's arm.

"Alex!" Piper says with her eyes still wide while chuckling not believing what Alex is asking her.

Piper saw Alex's vulnerability as her expression is still serious. Piper's teasing face turned into a serious expression trying to read Alex's face. She saw vulnerability and jealousy and she knew right away what Alex wants to know.

"Say what you mean, Al." Piper says looking deeply into her eyes. Alex shook her head.

"Never mind. It's nothing." Alex says closing her eyes trying not to think of what she is thinking.

"Hey, look at me." Piper says holding Alex's face.

"Want to know when's the last time? Uhm… Remember our flight to Rio back then?" Piper tells Alex. The raven-haired woman's eyebrows raised.

"That was the last time? You mean you never did it with-" Alex was cut off

"Larry? Oh, please. He didn't even want to hold my hand inside the plane. He says I'm too clingy. I was thankful though because I just remember you whenever we hold hands in long flights." Piper confesses.

"When was your last time… In a plane?" This time Piper asked nervously. She wanted to ask but she knew she'd be jealous if she finds out Alex did it with someone else.

"Well, I tried doing it with other women after we broke up. Mules to be specific. But, I can't. You pop up to my head and I just couldn't. So, Rio's the last." Alex admits to her wife.

"So…" Piper starts talking but avoiding eye contact with Alex. As Piper was about to continue talking, Ale cute her off.

"Do I want to do it? Fuck yes!" Alex says excitedly.

"How sure are you that that's what I was going to say?" Piper smirked teasing her wife.

"Okay. If you don't want to do it, I'll just look for someone else to do it with me." Alex teases pretending to look around for other potential women. Piper immediately slapped Alex's arm.

"Fuck you! You know I want to do it badly too!" Piper says whisper shouting at Alex. The raven-haired woman chuckled at Piper's admittance. Piper looked at Alex with her bambi eyes wanting reassurance from Alex.

"Are you really going to look for other women to do it with in here?" Piper asked worried. Alex chuckled at how cute Piper was being. Alex leaned in to kiss Piper softly on the lips.

"Never. _*kiss*_ Ever. _*kiss*_ Never. _*kiss*_ Ever. _*kiss*_ " Alex assures Piper. The blonde responded to the kiss lovingly and it was getting heated. Alex pulled away. "We need to wait until we take off babe." Alex says smiling.

Alex and Piper knows the drill whenever they're on the mile-high club. What excited them the most about it more than the pleasure is the adrenaline and the thrill. They've done it a lot of times already and concluded that it's best doing it during taking off so that nobody can stand, and everyone is concentrated in taking off and not on them who might be in the middle of their orgasm. They usually start when the plane is taxiing and then get it on when it is about to take off.

Piper and Alex looked at each other lovingly as if they haven't seen each other for a very long time. They are thankful for their friends giving them an opportunity to be alone together. They are still looking at each other.

"I can't wait to go inside you." Alex says trying to seduce Piper with her raspy voice. "Alex, I'm wet enough. Stop it please." Piper says whispering obviously turned on by Alex. She held Alex's arm for dear life as if Alex will be taken away from her.

Alex saw a flight attendant walking by and waved to call her. The flight attendant named Michelle, as it is written on her name tag, looked at Alex lustfully. She's a tall brunette with short hair and all dolled up for her job. Alex just looked at her as a normal flight attendant, but Michelle looked at Alex as someone so beautiful, hot and, sexy. The tall brunette approached Alex.

"How can I help you?" Michelle says in a tone trying to seduce Alex. The raven-haired woman's eyebrows furrowed at Michelle's weird actions. Piper saw the interaction and watched carefully.

"Uhm, hi. Can we have blankets please? It's a little bit chilly in here." Alex asks politely.

"Ohh, surely I can make you hot." The flight attendant flirted. Alex got annoyed and decided to ride along as she saw Piper's jealous face.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you can." Alex says smiling sarcastically.

Michelle walked away, and Piper immediately took off her grip on Alex's arm and faced the window crossing her arms. Alex tried looking at Piper without turning her head, so it wasn't obvious that she was looking. She saw that Piper is extremely jealous.

"You okay, babe?" Alex asked her wife.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll make you hot." Piper murmured still looking at the window. Alex didn't console Piper because she had other plans.

Michelle went back and brought just one blanket well in fact Alex asked for two.

"Here you go, ma'am." Michelle says flirtatiously. Alex looked at the blanket and noticed that it is only one.

"Uhm, Michelle, I actually asked for two. I asked one for me and one for my wife right here." Alex says proudly grabbing Piper's hand and holding it letting Michelle see their wedding bands in a not so obvious kind of way. The flight attendant snapped out of her flirtatious aura and raised an eyebrow eyeing Piper from head to toe. This didn't come unnoticed by Alex.

"Hey, are you going to get that blanket or not?" Alex asked a little annoyed.

"Grabbing it now." Michelle says annoyed walking away from the couple. Alex looked at Piper and the blonde looked at her wife as well.

"I'm telling you, I'm gonna smack a bitch down!" Piper says whisper shouting at Alex.

"She thinks I'm cute but, I don't care! I want to know what you think… Do you think I'm cute?" Alex asked while blinking her eyes twice trying to be cute and making light of the situation. She doesn't want Piper to get jealous anymore. Piper moved closer to look at Alex in the eye.

"I think you're cute, sexy, hot, pretty, beautiful, a great best friend, a great mom, a great wife, and everything in between." Piper says looking at her wife deeply in the eye.

"I think you are more than everything that you said to me, Pipes. I love you." Alex says leaning in to close the gap and kiss her wife lovingly on the lips. They kissed passionately until someone cleared their throat.

They saw that it was Michelle handing another set of blankets to Alex. Her happy and joyous look disappeared. Alex and Piper assumed that she's attracted to Alex and her mood changed when she learned that Piper is Alex's wife. Michelle walked away.

"Yeah you better step away from my wife, bitch." Piper whispered so that only Alex could hear.

"Ohh, I'm loving this old Piper temper!" Alex says chuckling.

"I don't have a temper I have a passion for telling the world that you are my wife." Piper says seriously. Alex remembered the time when Piper said that she has a passion for justice when they were in prison. "That's hot." Alex smiled and leaned in to close the gap once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper and Alex are now seated with blankets over their laps and are now just talking about whatever they think of.

"You know what I think? You look so much like our son." Piper tells Alex sweetly.

"Yeah. And you look so much like our daughter. Why are we still talking about this? That's a given already. Everybody thinks of it that way and it is true!" Alex chuckled looking at Piper. They are currently facing each other. Piper shook her head.

"No. I don't look like her. Technically, we're not even related. You only used your eggs remember?" Piper says sadly. She always wanted to carry the baby and feels bad about her 2-month comatose. They could have collected her eggs too and included it in the IVF procedure. But, she never told this to anyone even to Alex because she didn't want Alex to feel bad about carrying the baby since it was Piper who made her promise to carry.

Alex is now thinking if it is the right time to tell Piper about it. About the thing that she kept for about a year and a half already. She kept it from Piper for her own reasons that Alex hoped her wife would understand.

Truth be told, Alex shouldn't even be worried about what Piper's reaction would be. She is worried that her wife might think of what she did as violating one's personal space because she did something without Piper's consent. And she is afraid that Piper will get mad at her and leave her. After prison, Alex is sensitive at whatever anyone feels especially her loved ones who she considers family and most especially her wife.

Alex let out a loud sigh and this didn't come unnoticed by Piper.

"What's wrong? Piper asked.

"Nothing. I just don't want you to be sad about that. I don't want you to think of it that way anymore. You don't deserve to do so. So, here it goes. I need to tell you something but, can you promise me one thing first?" Alex said with full of worry. Piper's expression is now full of confusion, worry and anxiety. She nodded hesitantly not knowing what is coming next.

"What is it?" Piper said just above a whisper. Alex let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"You cannot get mad at me for so long and you can't leave me okay?" Alex says worried and almost crying. "You know why you look like Summer? Or maybe a little bit of Robin too?" Alex asked her wife. Piper squinted her eyes waiting for Alex to continue.

"Because they're yours too. They're your children too, Piper." Alex admitted. Piper nodded and spoke up.

"We both know that already. They are my children too. They are yours as well. I love them with all my heart. It's just that I know that there is nothing biological going on between us and that's okay." Piper caresses Alex's face and assures her wife. The raven-haired beauty shook her head while closing her eyes thinking of how to make everything clear for Piper to understand.

"No. I mean they are yours too. Like biologically as well. Like if you want me to be specific and technical, they have the Vause line, the Chapman line, and the line of the sperm donor." Alex admits. Piper's eyes widened in confusion.

"What are you saying? What do you mean?" Piper asked leaning closer and looking deeply into her wife's eyes.

"I'm sorry but, when you were in coma, I asked the doctor if we can get some of your eggs and since you are my wife, they can do it even without your consent. And that is what I am afraid of. You might not think that what I did is a promising idea and I'm sorry." Alex says starting to shake. "That is why I kept it from you since you woke up from that comatose and I am sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." Alex says rambling.

Piper's mouth was agape she didn't know what to say. Her expression is now blank. Alex couldn't read it and Alex is now afraid of what her wife is now thinking.

"Alex. Wh… Why didn't you tell me this before?" Piper asked removing any body contact she has with her wife.

"Because I am afraid that this might happen." Alex says gesturing to what she smells like a starting argument.

"You are my wife and I don't want us to keep anything from each other, Al. Do you want me to keep things from you?" Piper asks her wife. She is disappointed at her wife. Alex shook her head saying no with tears starting to fall from her eyes wiping it immediately so that Piper wouldn't see but she saw it let out a sigh and then cupped Alex's face.

"Alex." Piper says trying to control her emotions while wiping away Alex's tears. She isn't mad or angry at Alex she is just disappointed. Alex looked at Piper with all the vulnerability in the world, tears now streaming down her eyes. "Babe, I am not mad or angry at you. I don't care if you didn't get my consent that time. I was in a coma and I trust everything that you decide for us. I am glad and grateful that now, as you have revealed, I know that I am biologically related to our twins and that makes me so very happy!" Piper says carefully while smiling and now her tears are streaming down as well. Alex wiped the tears falling from her wife's face. Piper's face turned serious again as she continued speaking. "It's just that, you kept everything from me. If not now, when are you planning to tell me? Never? Would you want me to keep something from you for so long? I have kept my love for you ever since the day that I left you in Paris until the day that we saw each other again in prison and I know it didn't do me good, keeping it from you. Did it do you good?" Piper continued whispering feeling vulnerable as well. Alex shook her head and she is getting what Piper is saying that she should have not kept anything from her wife.

"I'm so sorry." Alex says with tears still streaming down her eyes. Piper have never seen Alex this vulnerable. She hasn't even seen Alex cry this hard since Diane died. She saw how Alex meant well with what she did but, she knows that they should clear things out about keeping stuff from each other.

"Can we make a promise that we are not keeping anything from each other anymore? Especially those kinds of stuff. Please, Al?" Piper says looking deeply in her wife's eyes. Alex nodded. Piper put a strand of Alex's hair behind her wife's ear and leaned in to kiss Alex on her lips. Alex melted into the kiss and glad that she told her wife already. Piper pulled away and wiped the remaining tears on Alex's face.

"So, that explains why I look like Summer huh?" Piper says smiling. Alex chuckled and then nodded.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you." Alex says looking down.

"Shhhh. At least now I know okay?" Piper assures her wife. Alex nodded.

"You know, I would be lying to you if I said I don't want to fuck you anymore after that dramatic family moment of ours." Alex says nonchalantly. Piper chuckled at Alex's revelation and spoke up.

"I would be lying to you if I say that I'm not wet anymore." Piper says nonchalantly. Alex's eyebrows raised because it turned her on. And as if on cue, the plane started taxiing to the runway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alex! Stop teasing we're about to take off and you know we should get it going once we take off! Piper whisper shouted at Alex. Alex chuckled.

"Relax, babe. How many times have I done this to you in a plane, huh?" Alex asked smirking.

"Touché. But still sto…-" Piper was cut off by a sensation she felt as Alex's slender fingers brush into her folds. Piper saw Alex's eyes close while brushing her core. She can see the desire and lust in Alex's face.

"Oh god! You are so wet. You're almost dripping. And your position is hot as fuck." Alex whispered. Piper is currently in an Indian sitting position where in her legs are crossed within each other leaving a space in the middle which is where Alex's left hand is currently at. Alex noticed that the plane is next to take off which is why she decided to get it on with her wife a little earlier than Piper is expecting. Alex inserted three of her fingers within Piper's folds which elicited a slight loud moan from Piper.

"Babe, you have to be quiet." Alex whispered at Piper. Alex still continues thrusting slowly in and out of Piper.

"I'm trying. It's just. Ugghhhh. Ahhhhh." Piper moans again but this time softer. Alex made several movements with her fingers to quicken Piper's build up. Piper's eyes were closed in pleasure of Alex's thrusting.

 _"Cabin crew, prepare for take-off please."_ They hear the pilot announce which was Alex's cue to do what she's planning to do. Alex quicken her thrusts within Piper's core and curled her fingers upwards.

"Oh god. Jesus fuck!" Piper says whispering with her eyes closed. She can't stand the pleasure of the wonders of Alex's hands.

The plane is now running through the runway speeding away little by little. Alex's hands speeding away as well within Piper's core. She decided to up the ante and make Piper cum right there and then and quicken her pace impossibly. Piper is now holding onto Alex's shoulder for dear life and clinging on to her arm rest as if it is going away.

"Alex I'm coming! Fuck It's too early to cum we haven't even took off yet. Shit!" Piper says whispering unable to hide her moans.

"I have other plans." Alex says nonchalantly. She curled her fingers up more as she felt Piper's wall clench around her fingers. Within seconds, all wheels of the plane still on the ground, Piper came over the edge. Alex rode out her orgasm as she felt that Piper was still shaking.

The plane is now at it's very fast pace for take-off. This is Alex's cue and grabbed something from her carry on in front of her. It is a small vibrator with small battery similar to a watch's which is why she was able to put it in her hand carry. She got the vibrator and turned it on. Placing it immediately on Piper's still sensitive bud that is hanging out from its hood. Piper was shocked because she thought it was over. She was satisfied from her first orgasm and she was actually still kind of riding it out until Alex placed the small vibrator. Piper's head jerked back in pleasure.

"Alex!" Piper said a little loudly because she was caught off guard with this little surprise.

"Do you want me to stop?" Alex whispered leaning in to kiss Piper on the lips.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Piper says while her eyes are closed in the sensation that she is feeling. Alex moved the vibrator in circles to create a pleasurable sensation for Piper. "Uggghh where ahhh did you aagghh even get ugghh that?" Piper tried asking in between her moans.

"I bought it just for you, babe." Alex says seductively.

The airplane has now taken off. All wheels above the ground. They are officially flying, and Alex thought that it won't be long until the seat belt sign will be switched off like how it usually is. For some reason the sensation created within Piper's core and the upward motion of the airplane pushed the blonde to go over the edge once more.

"Alex, I'm coming again!" Piper whisper shouted at her wife.

"Not yet!" Alex says trying to stop Piper from coming.

"What not yet? I need to...-" Piper was held speechless when Alex disregarded the vibrator and inserted her fingers once again thrusting fast.

"You may come now!" Alex whispered. Piper let the pleasure ride out as she came. She could feel her cum flowing from inside her core. Piper is now breathing heavily as she came. Alex slowly withdrew her fingers from Piper's folds and sucked on to her fingers showing her wife.

Piper didn't expect as a gush of cum flowed right out of her fold once again. She was majorly turned on with what her wife just did.

"That is so fucking hot, Alex!" Piper said in her faint voice still trying to catch her breath. Alex leaned in to kiss Piper passionately on the lips letting the blonde taste herself.

"Mmmm. Welcome to the mile-high club after what? 13 years?" Alex says chuckling pulling away from the kiss.

"I've missed that." Piper admitted smiling.

"Me too, babe. Me too." Alex chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As their plane was about to land after about two hours, they see the lights from the boats and street lamps. Alex knew that Piper's favorite place to be is in the beach which is why she chose to bring her wife here.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure to stow your tray tables and make sure your seats are in their full upright position. Make sure that your seat belt is securely fastened, and all carry-on luggage are stowed on the overhead bins or underneath the seat in front of you. Thank you."_

Alex and Piper continued admiring the view from the plane window. Since it's the middle of the night, all they can see were lights from some sail boats and lights from street lamps. It was still pretty to say the least. They could just imagine how blue the waters are considering they are arriving at Key West. Alex tried looking for the place they'll stay in but failed due to the darkness and minimal illumination form the street lamps while Piper wondered where they will be staying and what's in store for them. They were both excited and at the same time tired until the plane has finally touched down.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Key West International Airport. Your local time is 1:43am and the temperature is 88F."_

"Welcome to Florida, Pipes." Alex said smiling at her wife. Piper smiled back. She pulled Alex up, grabbed their stuff and left the plane.

"I can't wait to go to the beach tomorrow. And I can't wait to just spend time with you." Piper says sweetly at Alex.

"I can't wait too. But first, we go to our hotel." Alex smiled.

Alex has it all set up from the airport to their five-star hotel. They have a hotel car pick up as it is already the middle of the night. Alex can't wait to reveal to Piper all the things she set up for their trip.

"Are you ready for the time of your life?" Alex asked Piper whilst smiling.

"I'm already having the time of my life with you and the twins." Piper says sweetly to her wife.

They walked through the airport. They were fetched by the hotel that they are staying in. They see a man who was about 50 years old in a tuxedo holding up a sign that , _"Welcome Mrs. and Mrs. Vause!"_ He helped Piper and Alex with their things and left the airport immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex and Piper arrived safely in their hotel. They freshened up, changed to sleep clothes and laid down in bed. They are currently facing each other in bed.

"I wish our twins are here with us." Piper says looking deeply into Alex's eyes.

"I wish that too, Pipes. We can bring them here when they're about two years old. Okay?" Alex assures her wife. Piper smiles and nodded. Alex closed the gap and kissed her wife on the lips.

"Mmmm. I love you, babe. Good night." Alex whispered at her wife. Alex's eyes are now closed because they were tired from the entire day of activities.

"I love you too, babe. Good night." Piper says with closed eyes as well.

Although both women fell into their peaceful slumber, they're also excited for what's in store the next day.

 **End of Chapter**


	31. No, not the boyfriend, the wife!

**Chapter 31**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I just want to know if you want to see a jealous Piper or a jealous Alex?**

 **I also want to let you guys know that it's been nice for the Vauses lately and I am going to add angst and drama for the next chapters so please bear with me.**

 **For now, enjoy this smut and fluff content.**

 **I do not own anything. I just made the story up. Enjoy!**

Both women didn't notice the huge glass sliding door leading to a porch with a beach front view as it was covered by heavy curtains. They were awoken by the phone ringing as Alex instructed front desk for a wake-up call at 9am.

"Make it stop, Alex." Piper says burying her face in Alex's neck as if it will stop the wake-up call.

Alex wouldn't have woken up if not for Piper's demands to stop the ringing. She opened her eyes little by little and took up her surroundings remembering that she is in Florida with her wife and she must get up to get her surprises ready. She immediately stood up from the bed and Piper immediately pulled Alex's pillow to her face taking in Alex's scent so that she can go back to sleep. Alex answered the wake-up call to stop it from ringing and thank whoever it is to thank that her wife was such a sleepy head and returned to sleep.

She walked towards the bathroom, brushed her teeth, washed her face and prepared for the surprises she requested from the front desk. She took a picture of Piper while asleep making a mental note to show her how much of a sleepy head she was if her wife asked how she pulled off the surprises.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is now 11 am and Alex is sitting on the bed, leaning on the head board while burying herself in a book. Somehow Piper found her way to use Alex's lap as her pillow. She is still asleep with her mouth slightly agape. Alex smiled at the sight on how peaceful Piper is sleeping. She decided to take a selfie while Piper is asleep, so she could send the photo to Nicky and Polly. The raven-haired woman forgot to turn the sound off, so it elicited a loud camera shutter sound when she took the picture. She let out a sigh of relief as she looked at Piper not flinching from the sound. Alex looked at the picture and shook her head smiling.

"How can you still be so beautiful, Pipes? How can I be so lucky?" She whispered more to herself than to anyone while looking at the photo. _"Now I'm not sure if I should still send this to Nicky and Polly…"_ Alex thought of it for a second until, _"Nah, you're mine anyway so I'll send it and even post it in Facebook."_ Alex thought as she posts it on Facebook with the caption _'First morning here in Florida. My wife is still fast asleep while I read my favorite book."_ And then she sends it to Nicky and Polly.

 _To Nicky and Polly:_

 _*Image Attached*_

 _This is me and my wife enjoying Florida! Please give kisses to our little nuggets!_

Alex chuckled as she sent Nicky and Polly the picture. In the picture, she was showing her book and angled the camera so that Piper is seen sleeping peacefully with the side of her head against Alex's lap and the top of her head against Alex's abdomen. Alex's deep thoughts about her wife was broken by Piper.

"U…r most beau…tiful, Al." Piper says with her sleepy voice muffled by her mouth against Alex's leg. "And I'm… *Piper yawns* the lucky one." Piper says with her still-muffled voice due to being against Alex's lap. Alex's eyes widened in realization that Piper heard what she said.

"You're awake? Why are you awake? You're not supposed to hear that." Alex rambled whilst blushing.

"Cmra shtr" Piper mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"What?" Alex asked not understanding what Piper said. Piper opened her eyes squinting because of the sunlight peeping in the gaps of the curtains.

"Camera shutter." Piper says looking at her wife. Piper noticed Alex looking at her mouth.

"Babe, feeling a little wet down there huh?" Alex says chuckling. Piper's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I just woke up, Al. I'm not wet yet. Unless you want me to be." Piper teases as she says that in her I-just-woke-up voice. Alex shook her head.

"Babe, are you drooling over me in your sleep?" Alex asked teasingly while wiping Piper's cheek wet with the blonde's saliva. Piper now realized what Alex meant. "See? You made me wet too." Alex chuckled some more as she points at her lap with a small pool of Piper's drool. Alex reached at the bedside table for tissue so that she can wipe it off.

Piper looked at Alex's lap and turned scarlet. Alex saw this and assured her wife. "No need to be shy. I love you just the way you are." Alex smiled. Piper rose from lying down to lean on Alex's shoulder giving her wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning you sap." Piper whispered continuing to peck Alex's cheek.

"Good morning." Alex smiled and turned her head to the side to catch Piper's lips so that Piper is now pecking her lips. Piper stopped and rested her head in the crook of Alex's neck. "Ready for today?" Alex asked. Piper nodded against her wife's neck. She didn't know what Alex planned for her.

Alex stood up from the bed and grabbed a mug of coffee for Piper. She handed the blonde the coffee mug. Piper immediately smiled upon seeing the mug with "BEST WIFE EVER" written on it. Piper looked at Alex and they smiled at each other.

"It will just say 'WIFE' when it's cold but the words 'BEST' and 'EVER' appear when you put something hot in it." Alex says smiling. Piper's expression was one of amazement.

"Thanks for this." Piper says as she sips her coffee smiling.

Alex walked towards the glass sliding door pulling the curtains to the side so that the sun can shine inside their room. Piper didn't notice the surprise outside that was on top of the table as she was captured by the beauty of the beach. She stood up and walked slowly towards the glass door. Alex stepped back for Piper to take in the beauty of the outside.

"Wow." Piper said almost a whisper as she stared at the view outside. She saw the vibrant color of the light blue sky that contrasts with the blue of the sea, the whitest of the sand and the green leaves of the palm trees. Piper stared in awe. "What a view." Piper said still staring at the beach.

"I know. What a view." Alex said above a whisper staring at Piper and not at the beach. If Nicky would have seen her, she would have laughed and teased the raven-haired woman at how sappy Alex was being. Alex never knew that she would fall this deep for this woman. Her whole life all she wanted was the rush and the adrenaline brought to her by importing drugs, picking up mules and going through airports. Now, all she wants is to make her wife happy, to make her children happy, and to be happy with them.

"Do you want to stroll outside?" Alex asked. Piper nodded looking at Alex with her bambi eyes.

Alex and Piper changed into their swimwear and prepared themselves for a day out in the beach. This is the one entire day they get to stay at the beach with each other doing just anything they want. Piper wore her yellow bikini while Alex wore her teal bikini. If they weren't walking together, they might be mistaken for single hot women strolling down the beach. Both women were wearing almost see thru beach overalls, wore flipflops and sun glasses on top of their heads.

They exited their room through the sliding glass door and that is when Piper saw Alex's surprise on the coffee table by their room's porch. Alex immediately smiled at Piper's reaction. Piper's mouth was agape while smiling not believing the bouquet of lilies that was bound for the blonde, a box of her favorite chocolates, and small brown box. Piper opened the box and saw a ring bound deck of cards.

"A deck of cards? Are we playing go fish?" Piper asked chuckling. Alex chuckled as well.

"Look at it first before you say anything!" Alex rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. Piper grabbed the lilies and the chocolates, placed it inside their room and went back out to grab the deck of cards bound together.

She lifted it up from the box and saw a print out that Alex stuck to the card that says, _'52 Reasons Why I love you.'_ The blonde opened it in a random page and saw that there is a small picture of her and Alex from the bar where they first saw each other. It has a caption that says, _'34. Because you took my breath away the first time I saw you.'_ She opened another random page and saw their little family. Alex, Piper, Robin and Summer in one photo all giggly and smiling wide. _'15. Because you are the best mom to our twins!'_ Piper looked at Alex lovingly.

"Alex… You… This is one of the sweetest things anybody has ever done for me. I can't wait to look at them one by one. Thank you." Piper looks at Alex wrapping her wife's neck with her arm as she leans in to kiss the raven-haired beauty. Alex smiled into the kiss holding her wife's waist. They stay like that for a while staring at each other.

"So, do you want to stroll the beach now?" Alex asked her wife lovingly. Piper placed Alex's gift inside their room and went outside ready to stroll on a beautiful day.

They walked towards the white sand and strolled the beach. They enjoyed the waves and the sunlight. They walked by the shore dipping their feet in the water from time to time. Alex didn't notice that Piper stopped for a bit and, so she was about 5 feet away from her wife. They hear wolf whistling.

"Hey, wanna grab a drink?" A random hot guy asked Piper. Alex's head turned at what she heard and looked at Piper's reaction. Piper looked at the guy with raised eyebrows.

"No thanks. I'm sure Alex can get me a drink if I want some." Piper says smiling at the guy.

"Oh, the boyfriend? He won't know. C'mon!" the guy asks still trying to convince Piper. Alex rolled her eyes as she is annoyed by this guy, so she walked closer to Piper.

"No, not the boyfriend, the wife!" Alex says a little loud and then smirked at Piper. The blonde was glad that Alex stepped in. The guy's eyes widened in realization as she saw Piper hold onto Alex's hand.

"Wow. Such hot lesbians." The guy says walking away shaking his head in embarrassment. His friends laughed at him. Alex and Piper chuckled and continued walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They grabbed a quick lunch at the beach bar and headed for the area where they could drive ATVs. They rented two single ATVs and roamed around the open field of the resort. They drove going on top of a hill so that they can have a pleasant view overlooking the resort.

After roaming around the resort, they went snorkeling just like old times. She remembered taking a photo of Alex with the 'beauty fish' that she had tattooed on her nape. They saw the beautiful deep blue sea of Key West and took more pictures with their GoPro under water.

"Al, have you seen my favorite fish? It's right there" Piper says excitedly head above water pointing at a direction for Alex to look.

Alex snatched the GoPro from Piper and went underwater. Piper followed suit and Alex grabbed Piper by the shoulder and took several snap shots of them. They had one nice shot wherein they are both smiling with their huge goggles on and a school of fish behind them. Both went up the water grasping for air as they look at each other bursting out in laughter as they made funny unusual poses.

They kept snorkeling until they were given bread for the fishes to eat and surround them. They took the opportunity and snapped photos of the fishes in varied sizes. They were instructed that their time was up and, so they finished snorkeling and went up the boat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about 4 pm when they went parasailing. Piper knew that Alex is afraid of heights. It took Piper a lot of convincing for Alex to agree to go parasailing with her. Alex caved in soon enough thinking of the plan she wants to execute during the parasailing experience. She'd do anything for Piper, she thought.

They got ready and geared up for the parasailing and listened to the instructor's instructions on what and what not to do while they are up there.

"All right! You guys ready?" The instructor asked smiling.

"Are you okay, Al?" Piper asks her wife. "I'm giving you one last chance to back out." Piper says chuckling. Alex shook her head closing her eyes.

"I'm doing this for you. I can handle it. Don't worry." Alex says nonchalantly, nervousness evident in her tone.

"I'm here." Piper smiled linking her hands to Alex's. There was a small plastic bag tied around the rope of the parasail on Alex's side. Alex looked at it and then closed her eyes in anticipation. Alex really is afraid of heights.

They gave Ted, the instructor's name as they've learned, the thumbs up signal. Ted reeled the rope to release them through the sea little by little. As the wind blows their chute to raise them up high, Alex shouts.

"Oh my god!" Alex exclaims with closed eyes, her right hand now gripping on the rope for dear life while her left hand is holding Piper's hand tightly. "I think we're going too high already." Alex says a little nervously.

"Al, we're not even 5 feet up the water yet." Piper chuckled.

Alex closed her eyes. Piper took the opportunity to snap a couple of photos of her smiling while Alex's eyes were closed tightly not thinking that they were being elevated little by little until the boat sped up. They are now steady at about 300 vertical feet above sea. The limit is 500 vertical feet which is pretty high for Alex's liking, so they requested for it to be just until 300 VF.

When they stopped on top, Alex still has her eyes shut tightly. They are not wearing anything except their bikinis and their life vests which is why the wind blowing is a little bit chilly from above but, it's contrasted by the heat of the sun. They were supposed to stay above there immobile for a about 30 minutes.

"Alex. Open your eyes now. We're steady now. See?" Piper tells her wife gently. Alex slowly opened her eyes trying to just look straight and not down below towards the water. "Look at that, there's a light house over there." Piper pointed at the light house at a distance. Alex seemed to be distracted and relaxed for a while Piper was still holding her hand to assure her. _'I've got to do this.'_ Alex says in her mind. Alex finally released Piper's hand as she relaxes. Piper rubs Alex's back to ease her. They've been silent for about two minutes just as they were absorbing the view before them. Alex was deep in her thought when she was interrupted by Piper speaking.

"Do you think we'll ever see each other again if it weren't for prison?" Piper asks out of nowhere while taking in the view in front of them.

"I told you this already, babe." Alex says relaxing and looking at Piper. "We would have ended here, parasailing, sitting next to each other 300 vertical meters above sea." Alex says chuckling. "Can I ask you something, Pipes?" Alex asked seriously now enjoying the view from above but avoiding looking down then returned her gaze to the blonde. Piper furrowed her eyebrows signaling for Alex to continue talking. "Well, uhm, what do you remember when you're at the beach?" Alex asked afraid to know the answer. Piper is now looking at the view thinking of her answer.

"Not everything that happened at the beach is very memorable for me. At least not anymore." Piper shrugged not wanting to talk about what she is thinking of but, thought that that's what Alex is asking about.

"Not even…" Alex says trailing off. Piper shook her head.

"No, I don't think so." Piper answers back.

"You don't even know what I'm talking about." Alex says seriously looking at Piper.

"Yeah I do. This is about Larry, right? Larry proposed to me at the beach. If you think of it as romantic, I don't think so. Although I cried when he proposed." Piper says nonchalantly.

"Did you like it?" Alex asked trying to hide her insecurity. Piper tilted her head and looked at Alex in asking. "Did you like the way he proposed to you on the beach?" Alex asked the wind blowing her hair away from her. Piper thought about it for a second. Alex put a strand of blonde hair behind Piper's ear.

"Yeah, that time. Because that time, I was looking for security, stability, and something right. It was, I don't know, until I went to prison when I realized that he didn't have all that. He didn't have a proper job therefore no security and stability and he definitely wasn't something right." Piper shook her head now staring into the sky deeply. Alex is also staring but still listening to Piper. "I wasn't able to stop thinking of this other person while I was with him and I don't know why but, the universe has its ways doesn't it?" Piper says chuckling she has now a sweet smile on her lips but still staring into nothing.

"Is there any way to make that memory go away? I mean Larry's proposal to you?" Alex asked inquiringly. Piper shrugs.

"It doesn't really matter anymore because I am totally in love with a totally different person from Larry now." Piper looks at Alex lovingly whilst smiling sweetly then continued. "Well, I never stopped loving this person actually." Piper says a matter-of-factly. "Or if it really matters to you making that memory go away, why don't you top his proposal?" Piper attempted to make a joke, chuckles, then continued. "He didn't even kneel before me when he proposed, and the ring was in a fucking Zip lock bag when he gave it to me!" Piper laughed at the memory. Small tears of laughter escaped the corner of her eyes. Something caught Alex's attention.

"Hey, can you see what that is at the shore?" Alex says pointing at the shore. Piper squinted her eyes and saw about ten people huddling together. Someone is lying down on the ground, so Piper assumed what it was.

"Oh my god. He might have drowned. I hope he's okay." Alex cannot really see anything but trusted what was about to happen. Piper was still looking at the scene seeing the people run around frantically.

"Oh my god. They're running now, Al." Piper saw the people grabbing a large white cloth of some kind and stretched it out. "They're stretching some cloth out there. What the hell is that?" Piper asks nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry. You know I can't see that far." Alex chuckled trying to ride out Piper's ramblings.

Alex was looking at the sky when she noticed that Piper didn't say anything. _'Wow that was fast. I guess that's my cue.'_ Alex thought. She looked at her wife lovingly. She saw Piper had tears falling from her eyes staring at the shore.

The group of people that Piper saw stretched out a cloth that has something written on it for her.

 _"Pipes, will you marry me again?"_

Piper turned her head to look at her wife. The sight she saw wasn't what she was expecting at all. Piper's mouth was agape at what she is seeing before her. Both beside her and down at the shore. Alex was looking at Piper lovingly.

Alex's hand is stretched holding a diamond ring while looking at Piper. Alex looks at Piper's eyes deeply searching for signs of hesitation or fear. All she saw was awe and love.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked her voice above a whisper with a hint of smile and glassy eyes. She knows what Alex is doing. She just wanted clarification.

"Well, our 2nd wedding anniversary is coming in about a month or two. Plus, I want to erase that memory from your mind and replace it with one of our own." Alex says reaching out for Piper's left hand where her engagement ring and wedding band is at. Piper stretched her hand for Alex to reach. The raven-haired woman placed the new ring with the other rings. "And besides, Bill and Carol wanted a wedding outside of prison, right? Maybe it's about time." Alex says lovingly.

Piper's tears are streaming down her face. She didn't know what to say so she remained speechless. She chuckled while crying tears of joy. "I know that I am not kneeling also but, you have to answer the question, babe. I'm beginning to think you do not want to marry me again. For the record, I said 'yes' in the middle of a riot." Alex says joking with happy tears now escaping her eyes. She already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from the blonde. Piper nodded frantically cupping Alex's cheek.

"Yes! Yes, of course!" Piper says rambling leaning to meet Alex's lips for a chaste kiss. Their tears mixing up as their faces collide. Alex pulled away slightly panicking.

"Shit! Sorry I thought I was falling down. I didn't realize I am falling for you all over again." Alex says in the most natural way that Piper had to think about what she said.

"Oh my god, Al! You were sappy the first time around. I guess double the wedding means double the sap, huh?" Piper says laughing. Alex chuckled.

"Oh wait." Alex says looking towards the boat and the shore. Putting both her hands surrounding her mouth and shouted.

"SHE SAID YES!" The people from the shore cheered. Ted cheered from the boat as well. Piper and Alex were laughing.

"How the fuck did you pull that off? And here on top?" Piper asked laughing. They are now holding hands again. Alex tracing circles at the side of Piper's hand.

"I may be a lesbian with some kind of acrophobia but, I got a couple tricks up my sleeve!" Alex chuckled. Piper leaned in to kiss Alex on the cheek.

"I'd marry you any day. I'd marry you again next year if you want." Piper smiled sweetly. Alex rolled her eyes because of the cheesiness and then leaned in to kiss Piper on the temple. They suddenly jolted due to Ted pulling the rope back towards the boat. Alex went from blushing to pale.

"Oh my god you mother fucker!" Alex shouted at Ted.

"Oops sorry, Alex! I'm going to pull you guys down now." Ted shouted from the boat.

"Al! He didn't mean it. You don't have to be so harsh." Piper says whispering as if Ted will hear.

"Oh, I haven't told you, Ted's an old friend." Alex shrugged and chuckled. "He helped in all of these. He was the one who tied the small plastic bag that contained your ring here." Alex says nonchalantly gesturing to the rope she is now holding on for dear life again.

"Oh." Piper chuckled. They were reeled down successfully and were congratulated by Ted and went off to grab something to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex had food made especially for them under two palm trees that served as a shade from the sun. They had a lobster roll and fish and chips. They were seated on a picnic mat especially set for them with wine and cheese. They are eating their food while admiring the view waiting for the sun to set. They are sitting with their legs stretched out both facing the beach. They are seated so that the food and the picnic basket is in between them. Neither speaks up until Piper randomly decided to break the silence by snapping a photo of Alex.

"You couldn't stop staring you needed to take a photo?" Alex asks proudly. Piper rolled her eyes at Alex's boastfulness and then chuckled.

They are currently in a secluded part of the beach waiting for the sun to set.

"Wouldn't it be great if Robin and Summer were here?" Piper asked her wife. Alex smiled.

"Yeah but not at their current age. We should go for a vacation when they turn a year old." Alex suggests looking at her wife. Piper looked at her lovingly.

"Yeah we should. You carry little Alex and I carry little Piper." Piper said laughing.

"Yeah the way Summer cries remind me so much of you." Alex says starting banter.

"The way Robin farts remind me of you." Piper says laughing. "Oh, that smell, Alex, just like yours, babe." Piper continued laughing.

"Name a person who has a fragrant fart then." Alex says chuckling setting everything aside, so they could lie down the mat. When Piper was thinking long enough Alex spoke up again.

"See? Because no one's fart smells good! Not even yours!" Alex says then attacks Piper with tickles.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Piper screamed laughing because of Alex's tickles. Alex continued tickling Piper everywhere until her wife screamed 'uncle'. They are now lying down on the mat. Alex's arm extended as Piper rested her head on Alex's bicep. They were both looking up at the sky until Piper turned to the side to face her wife.

Piper cupped Alex's cheek and closed the gap to kiss Alex on the lips slowly, passionately and lovingly. Alex was taken aback by the kiss, so she pulled away looking deeply in Piper's eyes.

"What was that for?" Alex says smirking.

"Well, I'm engaged again. With the love of my life. So… Yeah." Piper says kissing Alex again.

They kissed for a little while until they elicited a moan not knowing who it is coming from. This turned them on more and they were now kissing frantically and touching each other everywhere. Piper adjusted herself, so she is now hovering over Alex. The taller woman mentally patted herself as she remembered that she chose this secluded area of the beach which means there might be no one running onto them while they have sex. They continued kissing. Piper now rubbing her center against Alex's thigh.

"Oh god." Piper mumbled in between kissing Alex. Her hand is now tracing Alex's pubic bone teasing the raven-haired woman.

"Stop teasing." Alex mumbled at Piper's lips. Piper immediately lifted her right hand and placed it on Alex's core over Alex's bikini. She noticed that it is wet but, not wet by any sea water of some sort. Piper trailed her kiss from Alex's lips to Alex's neck and sucked on her wife's pulse point.

"Jesus." Alex says with her eyes closed due to the pleasure Piper created. Piper pulled one end of Alex's bikini string so that she can have full access to the part she wanted the most. She pulled it off and revealed Alex's core that was now glimmering due to wetness. Piper played with Alex's clit and eventually ran over her wife's folds.

"Aaaghh" Alex moaned and immediately grabbed for Piper's breasts while Piper is still grinding against her wife's thigh. She kissed Piper's breastbone and licked the fabric of Piper's bra.

"Shit." Piper says moaning. Piper inserted two slender fingers inside Alex and the raven-haired woman immediately jerked in the contact.

"Jesus fuck, Piper." Alex says groaning due to the pleasure. She thrusted hard inside and out of Alex's pussy. Piper used her thumb to circle and massage Alex's clit. "Oh god… Right there… Don't you fucking stop, babe!" Alex commands with her eyes shut in pleasure.

"Ugghhh" Piper moans as she continued grinding against Alex's thigh. Alex felt Piper's bikini started to dampen due to Piper's wetness, so she decided to replace her thigh with three of her fingers.

"Motherfucker! Ahhh!" Piper says breathing heavy.

"You're a motherfucker too. Uggghh. You know? Ahhh." Alex said in between moans. They set a pace for about five minutes and sped up hitting each other's G-spot.

"Fuck! Alex I'm coming!" Piper said shouting.

"Look at me Piper." Alex says. They kept thrusting into each other and looked at each other deeply. "I'm about to come too! Together!" Alex shouted slightly.

"Oh my god! Ahhhhh leeeexxx!" Piper shouted as her orgasm takes over her.

"Hooooolyyy shit Pipeees! Ugggghhh!" Alex shouts as she was also taken over the edge. Both women shook riding down their orgasms.

"Wow. That was-…" Piper was cut off by Alex.

"Incredible!" Alex panted.

They looked at each other and laughed at what took place.

"Wow. We're married, and we have kids and we still fool around and have sex on the beach. We're cool parents." Alex says chuckling.

"I don't think we can brag about that to our kids though." Piper says chuckling as well. Alex sat up and pulled Piper to sit up.

"The sun is setting." Alex says whispering. They saw how beautiful the sun has set. Piper's head nuzzled into her wife's neck and they just admired the colorful rays of the sun setting.

"Thanks for taking me to this trip, Al. I really appreciate it." Piper says smiling and kissing Alex on the cheek.

"Anything for you Pipes" Alex says smiling at her wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Vauses decided that they will attend the event of the resort that night. They agreed to attend because they give away free booze and they basically just wanted a night to themselves with alcohol. It's been a long time since they did that. They realized that the last time they did that was when they were in prison.

They were both wearing cocktail dresses with lengths that didn't go below their knees. Piper was wearing a royal blue dress while Alex wore a black dress. They went to the bar to grab some drinks and settled on a table. The event place was arranged like a bar and there are several tables and booths. The lighting was a little dim to set the mood and Linger by the Cranberries is currently playing through the speakers.

Piper and Alex talked about everything they could think of while sitting so close to each other. Piper's arm is around Alex's waist trying to tell everyone that Alex belongs to her. It came to a point when they talked about Big Bar Bugle, the new bar Nicky and Alex were starting.

"I hope you don't get too busy when BBB starts to open. I can help out if you are." Piper offered. Alex shook her head.

"You, my dear, will be taking care of our twins and me when I get home. I don't need you to stress yourself out, Pipes." Alex says concerned.

"But like I can help with printing at home or something." Piper offered. She didn't want Alex to run out of time for her and her family.

"Are you worried that I would be out so late most days when we open?" Alex looked at her wife. Piper nodded sadly. "Well, I won't be. Okay? Even if BBB is a new business venture, I wouldn't trade any free time that I can spend with my little family to anything." Alex assured Piper.

"Okay. And don't dress too hot. Women are going to devour on you." Piper says chuckling.

"Oh, please I have this to remind them I am married to the most amazing person I know." Alex says nonchalantly raising her left hand showing Piper their wedding band. Piper stood up stretched her hand for Alex to take.

"Mrs. Alex Vause, would you like to dance with me?" Piper says in fancy tone. Alex chuckled at this. Before she can stand up a voice stopped them.

"Would you mind if we join your table?" The voice said. Piper and Alex looked at the direction of the familiar voice.

 **That's the end of Chapter 31!**

 **A/N: Once again, I want to know if you want to see jealous Piper or jealous Alex? Or any requests?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	32. Fuck me,lick me,suck me,make love to me

**Chapter 32**

 **A/N: So, majority says they want jealous _… Read and find out! :)**

 **I do not own anything. I just made the story up. Enjoy!**

"Wow. Of all the places, who would have thought that we'll see each other again, huh?" The woman said a little shyly.

"Mind if we join you ladies?" the man said.

"Not at all. Have a seat Mr. Caputo and …" Piper says looking down not sure what to call Linda.

"Linda." Linda finished Piper's sentence. Alex and Piper were hesitant at first, but they have nothing to be shy about. They're not in prison and they're living their lives. Who would have really thought that Joe Caputo and 'Amelia Von Barlow' A.K.A. Linda Ferguson is right in front of them?

"Hey before anything else, we just wanted to apologize for the way we treated you while we were in that riot." Piper says shyly. Alex and Piper are really sorry about it. They just needed to do that because they were caught in between. Alex didn't even want to 'adopt' Linda at first but Piper didn't want to lose her humanity. Alex loved her Piper so much, even when they were in prison, that she considers anything the blonde will say or suggest. Although it is different now that they should consider a lot of stuff already with Robin and Summer around.

Linda shook her head. "What's done is done. Don't worry about it." Linda says genuinely smiling.

"So, you guys are social media celebrities now huh?" Joe says chuckling. Alex and Piper's faces were in shock that the people in front of them saw those viral posts.

"You saw those?" Alex asked shocked whilst chuckling. Linda showed her phone to the couple.

"One hundred thousand likes. You guys are famous." Linda says chuckling. Piper saw the photo and her eyes widened. Alex saw Piper's reaction and laughed.

"Alex! Why did you post that without asking me first?" Piper says her eyes wide. Alex laughed.

"Robin and Summer are not involved, and I would like to post whatever I want." Alex says nonchalantly still laughing at Piper's reaction. Joe and Linda laughed with Alex and Piper just gave in and laughed as well.

"So, how have you guys been doing after Litchfield?" Joe asks.

"That has been a long journey for you both, huh?" Linda asks interested to hear the story. Joe Caputo is genuinely a nice person and both Alex and Piper knew that. He was just under that shitty prison system which made him look bad. Linda on the other hand is as innocent as a child. She didn't want any trouble especially after what happened in her sorority club when she was younger. Piper and Alex filled them in with a few details about their life.

They even showed Joe and Linda their little family. At first Alex was hesitant in sharing these stuff to Joe and Linda but eventually she relaxed as she felt how genuine the two people were. They exchanged stories for about an hour or two while they fill themselves with alcohol until Piper spoke up.

"Alex and Nicky's bar will open in a month you guys should come to the opening." Piper suggested. Alex nodded in agreement.

Alex and Nicky have something interesting planned for the bar. They figured that everything started in Litchfield. Their friendship, Piper and Alex's rekindling, Lorna and Nicky's love affair, and all the crazy stuff. Which is why they considered to name it the 'Big Bar Bugle' after Litchfield's newsletter. Only Alex and Nicky know the other stuff they did to the bar that is after Litchfield. They realized that even if Litchfield is a sad and lonely place to be in, it is where they all met and developed such friendships.

"Nicky? As in Nicole Nichols?" Caputo asked inquiringly.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?" Alex asked confused. Joe shook his head.

"No. It's just that, it's nice to see all of you out and going about your lives being successful and living it right this time. It makes me proud." Joes says genuinely. "And yeah sure we'll drop by. That's in New York, right?" Joe asked.

"Yeah." Alex nodded and smiled.

"Anyway, we have to go. It's nice seeing you Vause and Chapman." Joe says smiling.

"We're both a Vause now, remember?" Piper says chuckling.

"Of course. Sorry. See you Vauses." Joe says smiling. They exchanged numbers to keep in touch for the invitation to come to the bar. Finally, Joe and Linda left waving at Piper and Alex saying goodbye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their heads are now buzzing as they were drinking while talking to Linda and Joe who filled them in with what happened in their lives as well. They learned that joe didn't work for Litchfield anymore and that they were engaged. Linda is now the voice of Litchfield who became the head of MCC as she tried to convey the inmate's messages to the higher ups. Ever since her experience with the inmates, she knew that there are a lot of things to be changes within the US prison system and she wanted to make a difference. They are currently having their vacation which is why they are also in the resort.

"Now, would you like to dance, Vause?" Piper asked standing up bowing in a fancy manner.

"I sure do!" Alex says chuckling. They are both buzzed with alcohol and they both know that they are in a perfect state and have the confidence to dance in the middle of the dance floor.

Piper pulled Alex in the middle of the dance floor. There were a lot of people, but they found a spot in the middle for the two of them. _How Deep is your Love by Calvin Harris and Disciples_ is currently playing out loud. They danced to the beat. Piper started swaying her body from side to side while staying very close to Alex. The raven-haired woman followed suit, swaying her hips together with Piper's. Alex is now holding onto Piper's waist while Piper envelopes Alex's neck with her arms. They are looking deeply into each other as they danced to the beat of the music. They are swaying intensely as Piper closes the gap to kiss her wife on the lips. Their kiss was slow and passionate just enjoying each other's presence. Alex pulled away smiling.

"You wanna come with me to the bathroom?" Alex asked seriously. Piper's eyebrows furrowed.

"Al, I think we've passed that stage of bathroom bar sex." Piper says chuckling. Alex chuckled as well and then shook her head.

No. I need to pee. We drank a lot while talking to Caputo and Von Barlow earlier." Alex says laughing.

"Can I stay? I want to dance. I'll get us some more drinks too." Piper says. Alex leans in to kiss Piper on the cheek.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Alex says smiling.

"Oh, what drink do you want?" Piper asked.

"Surprise me." Alex says walking towards the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Alex went towards the bathroom Piper walked towards the bar to get drinks for her and Alex. Piper's tolerance for alcohol has always been lower than Alex's most especially now that they had twins, they never really drank anything with alcohol except for Wine and bourbon, which is now Alex's favorite thanks to Bill's influence. It has been a bond between the two.

Having said that, Piper is now intoxicated and whenever she drinks a hefty amount, she tends to be playful and giddy. Piper saw the bartender and ordered her and Alex's drinks. Her thoughts are currently about how she will go down on her wife when they get back to their room.

"Hi! Can I have a margarita and uhhhmmm bourbon neat." Piper says trying not to slur her words. While Piper was waiting and still thinking of a plan on how to seduce Alex later that night, a guy sat at the empty chair next to her and ordered.

"Can I have a beer please. And put her order in my tab." The guy says pointing at Piper. The blonde was caught off-guard and slightly jerked when the guy sat down. She looked at the guy and saw that he is good looking but, didn't mind it. Her thought drifted to Alex again until she heard the guy tell the bartender to put their drinks on his tab.

Piper looked at the guy. He has dark brown hair that is brushed up to the side. He is wearing a V-neck shirt and a leather jacket, jeans, and leather boots. Piper could admit that this guy cleans up well.

"What is someone pretty like you doing alone in here? I'm Johnny by the way." Johnny says extending his hand waiting for Piper to shake it.

"Piper." Piper says as she politely smiled at Johnny. She's annoyed at how this guy is too confident coming up to her, so she can't wait until Alex went back from the bathroom. Johnny leaned in a little closer so that Piper can hear what he is about to say.

"Hey, do you know what my shirt is made of?" Johnny asked smiling. Piper didn't know where this conversation is going so she looked at Johnny confused until Johnny spoke up again. "Boyfriend material." Johnny says winking at Piper. The blonde just realized that she has been hit with a pick-up line by a total stranger. In her intoxicated state, she found this hilarious. Piper started laughing out loud and Johnny followed suit.

"Oh my gosh! You just used a pick-up line on me!" Piper says laughing once again. "Okay tell me another one." Piper says now focusing on Johnny. She can't wait to tell Alex how naïve this man is. Johnny seemed to bite at Piper's request, so he spoke up.

"You know, if you're a vegetable, you would be a cute-cumber!" Johnny says wiggling his eyebrows at Piper.

Piper laughed at this again and slapped Johnny's arm playfully. Johnny laughed as well. Piper thinks that it is one of the corniest pick-up lines ever which is why she found it funny. On the other hand, Johnny thinks he has a chance on Piper. The blonde asked for another one but started to wonder why Alex is taking so long but, was cut off when the bartender placed her and Alex's drinks in front of them.

"Margarita and bourbon neat for the pretty lady. And a beer for the gentleman." The bartender announced obvious that it was practiced. Johnny looked at Piper's orders and spoke up.

"Wow. What an odd combination for you to drink." Johnny says still trying to charm Piper. Piper's eyebrows raised. She didn't know what Johnny was talking about until Johnny looked at her and her wife's drink. Piper chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh, no. you got it all wrong." Piper says.

"What?" Johnny asked gesturing that he can't hear over the music. Piper stood up and moved closer to Johnny without thinking of anything. Johnny immediately held Piper's waist.

"I said you got it all wrong. The margarita's mine. This one's for my wife and she wouldn't be happy if she sees you holding my waist like that." Piper says as she started to get annoyed. She saw Johnny's expression change from hopeful to hopeless and he slowly took his hand off Piper's waist.

Johnny eyed Piper's left hand and saw two diamond rings of a different kind and a wedding band. Now he really has no hope. He didn't expect that someone as hot and sexy as Piper is married to a woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex went to the bathroom because she really needed to pee. When she saw the bathroom, she cursed.

"Fuck." Alex shook her head. She saw that the line was long that it spiraled already. She then learned that It is the only bathroom in the bar of the resort. Other bathrooms are at the hotel rooms already, so she just lined up. She waited for about ten minutes until she got her turn. She swore that if she waited longer, she would have peed all over in her intoxicated state.

Alex exited the bathroom and went back to the dance floor disappointed when Piper was nowhere to be found. Then she remembered that Piper was supposed to order them drinks so she walked towards the bar.

What Alex saw next wasn't a pleasing sight for her. She saw Piper shaking a guy's hand who was obviously into her wife. She stopped moving towards the bar and just stared and looked at the interaction between her and the guy. She saw the guy leaning in slightly to tell something to Piper. She saw the blonde laugh out loud at what the guy said. She also saw the guy chuckling as if they are having a good time.

Alex didn't want to admit that she is jealous. She knows that Piper won't be into this guy because she is now married to her and they have kids but, there is something about Alex's intoxication that triggered her to be at the edge of jealousy. She closed her fists as she tried to calm herself down but, saw the guy lean towards Piper again saying something and they laughed once again. Piper even slapped the guy's arm playfully which annoyed Alex even more. _'Oh, now she's liking this?'_ Is what Alex is thinking.

She stared for a while trying to erase her jealousy, but it got her good because of what she saw next. Drinks were placed in front of them, Piper exchanged words with the guy, then Piper stood up and moved a little too close to the guy. A little too close for Alex's liking. She shook her head and she cannot believe what she is seeing. The last time she felt this way was when she saw Piper with Stella in that picnic table in Litchfield. What happened next made her nostrils flare in anger and jealousy as she saw the guy put her hand on her wife's waist. She decided to keep her cool as she walked towards the bar to her wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Pipes. Wanna introduce me to your friend here?" Alex says annoyed with her eyebrow raised trying to be polite but failed. Piper jerked away from Johnny as she was caught off guard and didn't expect for Alex to pop out of nowhere. Piper's eyes widened as she faces her wife like a deer caught in headlights. She saw anger and jealousy in Alex's eyes and wanted to explain to her wife. "It would be rude if you didn't." Alex says with a bit of sarcasm in it still waiting to be introduced. When Piper didn't budge, Alex did the next move.

Alex stretched her hand out to Johnny. "My name is Alex. Nice to meet you…"

"Johnny." The brown-haired man said awkwardly.

"I believe this is my drink?" Alex reached to get the bourbon from the bar and drank it in one gulp. "You can put our drinks under Vause, Executive Suite – Beach Front. Thanks!" Alex told the bartender. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just be right over there." Alex looked at Piper in the eye and Piper saw pure jealousy and a bit of disappointment and anger. Then Alex looked at Johnny eyeing him. If looks could only kill, Johnny is dead already.

"Babe, wait up." Piper says shouting towards Alex's direction. "Told you she wouldn't be happy about what you did!" Piper says annoyed as she grabbed her drink and walked towards the direction where Alex walked. "Al, it's not what you think." Piper says catching up with her wife. They are now sitting at the same booth where they sat earlier. Piper put her drink down. Alex stood up and walked towards the dance floor. _Levels by Avicii_ is now currently playing and Alex just wanted to get lost in the moment.

She knows that Piper won't cheat on her. But, there really is just something about the amount of alcohol they've consumed that night which made her jealous and she doesn't want to talk about it. So, she just went to the dance floor and danced in the middle swaying her hips and moving her hands. Piper didn't let the opportunity pass and danced close to Alex, her margarita forgotten.

They are now dancing together. Alex swaying her hips to the beat and Piper mirroring her movements. If earlier that night they maintained eye contact while dancing, now, Alex is, if not looking away from Piper, looking deeply into anything else except her wife. She didn't want her wife to see her jealousy, but she knew Piper would know right away.

The blonde knows that what happened was all a misunderstanding, but she knew that she should've not been too close to Johnny because it appeared as flirting. She knew she needed to apologize to Alex later on.

Piper wrapped Alex's neck with her arms and touched their foreheads. Alex clutched on her wife's waist not being able to stop herself. They danced like this for a bit and Piper moved closer to kiss Alex on the lips and make sure everything is okay. Before their lips can touch, Alex released Piper's waist and genty pulled away.

"I'll be at our room. Go and have fun with your friend Johnny." Alex says sarcastically with a disappointed tone as she exits the bar. She knew that she is just caught up with her intoxications and might be overreacting, but she is thinking that maybe she saw what she saw. She knew that she should let Piper explain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Alex opened the door to their room with her key card and entered their room. She didn't hear the door close, but she heard running footsteps towards her keeping the door from closing. As expected, it was Piper.

"Alex. Can you be mature about this? Talk to me! It's all a misunderstanding." Piper said angrily. Alex looked at Piper with an annoyed and angry expression. Piper stepped in the room and let the door close.

"Wow! You were fucking flirting with him! How am I supposed to feel?" Alex says angrily they are now almost shouting at each other.

"You didn't even know what happened! What we talked about!" The blonde retorted.

"You can't even properly introduce your wife!" Alex says angrily and then continued. "The last time I felt this way is when you were with that fucking kangaroo in Litchfield!" Alex says shouting. She didn't notice tears escaping her eye until she felt her cheeks wet. _"Oh my god, Vause! How did you turn so soft?"_ Alex says in her mind.

"I am not flirting with him!" Piper says angrily. She noticed that tears escaped Alex's eyes. Piper's heart melted. She knows that Alex doesn't let her guard down that easily but because of the tears, she knew that she hurt Alex's feelings. Piper cupped her wife's cheeks and used her thumb to wipe the tears at bay. She didn't realize that she hurt Alex that way that Alex had to shed tears. Piper just leaned in and closed the gap kissing her wife softly on the lips. At first the kiss was of assurance. It was slow and as if telling Alex that what happened was nothing until it got heated.

Their kiss is now frantic and wild trying to feel that they have each other and that they won't ever leave each other. They both blame alcohol for this total misunderstanding but, wanted to satisfy the ache that they're feeling for each other first. They knew that they eventually must talk about it. Their clothes were thrown everywhere as they continued kissing each other as if there is no tomorrow. They are currently battling for dominance until Alex pushed Piper a little harshly towards the bed so that she can straddle her wife while still kissing her.

"You don't know what you got into." Alex says whispering directly at Piper's ear. Piper had goosebumps because of this and was turned on even more. It's been Litchfield since they had what they call 'hate sex' but, this is more of a 'make up sex' than a 'hate sex' as both thought while looking at each other's eyes. Both women are now naked while still kissing each other, feeling each other and touching each other.

Alex kissed Piper's lips and slowly went to Piper's neck, chest and then gave attention to Piper's hard nipples. Alex sucked Piper's left nipple while her hand massaged the right. This elicited a groan from Piper's mouth.

"Holy shit!" Piper says. She tried arching her hips to gain contact from Alex, but the raven-haired woman won't let her have it easily. Alex continued her ministrations giving each nipple the attention it seeks.

Piper cannot take it and felt like she needed to touch Alex. She reached out to touch Alex's hanging breasts massaging it while Alex sucks her nipples. Alex got her hand locking it against the bed with her hand. Alex slowly kissed and lick Piper's abdomen going down to her pubic bone then her thighs. Piper tried arching her hips once again hoping to get lucky this time but failed. Alex continued teasing Piper by touching, licking, and sucking her everywhere except where she needed Alex the most.

"Stop teasing, Alex!" Piper groans in frustration.

"Hey. At least I'm not flirting with anyone else but, my wife." Alex says sarcastically.

"It's all a misund…-" Piper was cut off by Alex's lips on hers. Alex felt Piper's folds and found out that Piper is now dripping. Piper found jealous Alex hot as fuck and was wet ever since their last dance at the bar.

"What do you want Piper?" Alex asked with her raspy sex voice.

"Inside!" Piper says breathing heavy in anticipation.

"Tell me what you want me to do!" Alex says in a growl. Piper shook her head and gave out as she needed Alex. What she said next caught Alex off-guard.

"Fuck me, lick me, suck me, make love to me! I don't care what you do to me, I am all yours and you are mine." Piper says her voice full of need looking at the older woman. Alex realized how much she loves this woman before her and that's what Piper realized as well. Alex looked at Piper in the eye for a second and inserted two of her slender fingers inside Piper's wet pussy.

"Ugggghh That feels good, Al!" Piper says while moaning. Alex found a steady pace of thrusting inside Piper's core. Alex continued thrusting and slowly went down to suck Piper's engorged clit. Alex sucked the pink knob which elicited a moan from the blonde.

"Oh Aleeex! Th… f….eels… Fucking nice!" Piper moans in pleasure. Alex could already feel Piper's wall clench around her finders so she quickened her pace. "OH GOD! ALEX I'M CU - …" Piper's proclamation of her coming was cut off as Alex immediately removed her fingers and mouth at Piper's core. The blonde groaned in frustration. Alex immediately grabbed something from under the bed. Piper's eyes widened when she realized what Alex grabbed.

Alex wore the strap on in a swift motion attaching the dildo on it as well. Piper could have come right there and then as she found Alex hot while putting on the strap on. After Alex is done adjusting her strap on she hovered over Piper and looked at her wife in the eye. "I told you. You don't know what you got into." Alex says in her raspy voice. Piper's core is now glistening with wetness and so Alex rubbed the dildo on it so that it will serve as a lubricant.

Piper and Alex barely used a strap on. They talked about it and they decided that they will just use it for special occasions. Piper totally forgot about that which is why she is surprised when Alex grabbed it from under the bed.

Alex immediately inserted the strap on inside her wife being gentle at first.

"Is that okay, Pipes?" Alex asked her wife making sure that she is not hurting her. Piper's heart melted at Alex's sweet gesture.

"Okay. I've adjusted." Piper says reaching out for Alex. The raven-haired woman started thrusting in and out of Piper. Piper elicited loud moans and groans she hoped that their hotel neighbors didn't hear it. It wasn't long when Piper came over the edge.

"FUCKK ALEEXXX! DON'T YOU DARE REMOVE IT THIS TIIIIIMMEEEE! I'M COMING! FUCK!" Piper shouted and thought she saw stars shooting around when she shut her eyes. Alex kept the dildo inside and let Piper ride out her strong orgasm. She pulled away very gently after wards still making sure that Piper didn't get hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Piper and Alex are now both breathing heavily trying to chase their breaths. They continued their hate sex/make up sex/ making love and everything in between sex. Piper returned the favor and Alex was moaning and groaning as well.

They made each other come a total of 15 times combined. They didn't know who came more but the point is after their activity, they're sure that they will be sore the next day.

Piper and Alex are now exhausted after their night of mind blowing sex. Both have their eyes closed but neither is asleep. Alex is currently spooning Piper. The blonde decided that maybe the reason why they can't sleep is because they haven't really talked about the 'issue' yet. Piper adjusted and turned around so that she is facing Alex. Alex's arm is still draped over Piper's waist

"Alex." Piper caressed Alex's cheek. The older woman opened her eyes looking at Piper lovingly. Can we talk about earlier? Will you let me explain?" Piper tells her wife calmly. Alex nodded.

"I'm sorry Pipes. I should've let you explain first. I think it was the alcohol too. I haven't drunk that much since forever." Alex says carefully. Piper shook her head.

"No. I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I hurt you and I know it. You never shed tears in fights like that but if you do I know that it's because you're hurt." Piper tells her wife still caressing her cheek. "I'm sorry if what happened with Johnny earlier triggered you to remember Stella. That's the last thing I want you to feel. You are my life, Al. No one else. Just you and our twins." Piper says assuring Alex.

"Sorry, I just… It really looked like you were flirting, Pipes. And Litchfield and Stella flashbacked in my head. I didn't know what to feel. We are married, we are mature, but there is just something about my intoxicated state that made me so jealous. And really? He fucking held you on the waist. You were so close to him!" Alex says closing her eyes because she doesn't want to remember what she saw.

"Hey hey. Shhhh. Alex, listen to me for a sec." Piper says seriously rubbing Alex's cheek so that she will look Piper in the eyes. Alex looked deeply into Piper's baby blues. "If you were a vegetable, you would be a cute-cumber." Piper wiggled her eyes. She tried composing herself, so she wouldn't burst out laughing in saying the pick-up line. Alex's eyes widened and burst out laughing.

"What the fuck, Piper! Are you using a pick-up line on me? That's ridiculous!" Alex says laughing.

"It is ridiculous! See! That's what Johnny told me! And being slightly tipsy, I found it very very funny and disgusting at the same time!" Piper says. Both women are now giggling.

"I would want to tell you the first one he said when he just sat down on the stool beside me at the bar but, I'm not wearing anything right now." Piper giggled. Alex's eyebrows furrowed in confusion letting Piper continue. "Hey, do you know what my shirt is made of? Piper says in a deep voice. Alex got confused and then realized that it is another pick up line from Johnny. "Boyfriend material." Piper says in a deep voice mocking Johnny's and then winked at Alex. The women burst out in laughing.

"Oh my god! We should've stayed and asked him for more." Alex says tearing up due to laughter.

"I told you Alex, you have nothing to be jealous about." Piper assures her wife.

"What about him holding your waist and you leaning close to him?" Alex says jealousy still evident in her face.

"The drinks came, and he commented about me having two odd drink combinations. I told him that he got it all wrong but didn't hear it. I stood up, so I could lean to tell him because the music was too loud and I figured I will grab our drinks, walk away and stay by out booth after but then he grabbed me on the waist and I told him that I was waiting for my wife and that my wife wouldn't be happy when she sees what he is doing. And then poof you appeared out of nowhere." Piper almost rambled trying to explain to her wife. "I'm really sorry, babe." Piper says with slightly glassy eyes. Alex rubbed Piper's sides up and down assuring her. Alex leaned in to kiss Piper softly on the lips.

"I am sorry Pipes I should've let you explain. The alcohol got the better of me and so yeah that happened. It was naïve of me to react that way." Alex admitted. Piper looked at Alex lovingly.

"But, I missed that hate sex. Shit it feels so good!" Piper says teasing Alex. They both chuckled. "Maybe I should make you jealous more often, huh?" Piper continued teasing.

"Oh, c'mon if you want that kind of sex, all you have to do is ask." Alex winked at her wife. They were both exhausted and sleepy, so they decided to call it a night. Piper leaned in to kiss her wife goodnight.

"Goodnight, baby. I love you." Piper says sweetly as she closed her eyes.

"Night babe. I love you too." Alex says drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The next day was their last full day at Key West. Their flight is at 8 in the evening. They said they would miss the beach but, they are also excited to go home knowing that the twins are waiting for them. On that day, they just strolled around and went to the souvenir shop. They bought little trinkets for them to take home and give to their family and friends back home.

Piper saw a small tattoo shop similar to the one where she had her beauty fish tattooed.

"Alex, can we get a tattoo?" Piper asked her wife. Alex's head turned immediately to Piper.

"A tattoo? Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Piper smiled.

"Do you know what you want to get?" Alex asks Piper.

"I know what WE are getting. Alex, we are getting matching tattoos." Piper announced.

"Oh! How about we get a tattoo of the Kool-Aid man at our butt cheeks?" Alex says sarcastically. Piper rolled her eyes and then both burst out laughing. Alex and Piper looked at some sample tattoos in a portfolio and on the walls. Alex didn't really care what Piper is getting because she would get the same. It's just taking Piper, a long time to choose and they've been there for almost half an hour already. Finally, something caught Piper's eye.

"Alex. I think we should get this." Piper smiled at her wife. Alex walked towards Piper to see. Piper was so excited that they would get matching tattoos.

 **End of Chapter 32**

 **A/N: What do you think is the tattoo that they'll get? I have one in my mind already. I want to know what you guys think or suggest. Have a good one!**


	33. Pussytails ('coz we're all girls)

**Chapter 33**

 **A/N: Just a reminder. It's not always rainbows and butterflied. Angst and drama coming up the next chapters! Enjoy!**

 **I do not own anything. I just made the story. Please don't hate me for the following chapters.**

Piper saw a nice tattoo of a family tree in one of the tattoo portfolios. In the photo, it is a branchy tree that has names forming at the tree branches where leaves are growing.

"We should get this." Piper said pointing at the photo. Alex looked at the photo closely and hesitated.

"You want to get like two of those? One for you and one for me?" Alex asks not wanting to hurt Piper's feelings because she thought it wasn't nice, it was lame. The thought of having matching tattoos with Piper isn't lame but, Piper's choice itself is lame for Alex. She thought that it would just be boring branches with their names on it and that's it.

"Okay look. This photo sucks." Piper started. "I was thinking, I'll get half of the tree on my right forearm while you get yours on your left forearm so every time we walk and hold hands, our tattoos will collide and form our family tree." Piper tried explaining to convince her wife.

"Okay. I'm listening." Alex says now interested on the tattoo. She didn't think of getting it that way.

"And then, on my tree branches I'll put your name and Robin's while on yours, you put mine and Summer's. And then eventually if we decide to have a dozen more children, we can just add a branch to our sides of the tree. We can put birds, colored leaves or even flowers." Piper says holding at Alex's gaze.

"Pipes, that's a great idea…" Alex says trailing off.

"But?" Piper asked.

"But, are you sure you want to have a dozen more children? Because I don't think I can keep up." Alex says worried not wanting to hurt her wife's feelings. Piper shook her head and chuckled.

"I was kidding, babe! I just want one more, remember? We talked about that!" Piper says still chuckling. Alex let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Oh, good. Okay. Yes, even I want another one, but I think that will be it for me after that." Alex says now chuckling.

"Al, we'll be too old to carry if we decide we want another dozen." Piper says laughing. She leaned in to kiss Alex's cheek.

"Okay so this tattoo." Piper says trying to talk things through with Alex.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They've finally decided how the tattoo will look like. They were happy about it and agreed to the artist that they would get that. The tattoo artist even put the stencil while they were holding hands so that it will be more accurate. They looked at the stencil and was happy with it.

After a couple of hours of 'tattoo pain', it was finally over. Alex and Piper didn't have a tattoo for a long time and they forgot how it is like to get tattooed. At first, they were uncomfortable but eventually they adjusted. Piper tried talking to Alex more so that she will get distracted. Alex didn't seem to mind the pain because she has a lot of tattoos anyways.

"Babe, that actually was better than my first time. It was kind of painful the first time. Well, more painful." Piper says nonchalantly.

"It's because the first one's on your nape. A lot of nerves are there which is why it makes it more uncomfortable." Alex says informing her wife. They are still looking at their tattoos and they were really happy about it.

They each looked at their tattoos individually and appreciated the fresh ink embedded to their skin. Alex's half of the tree composed of Piper and Summer's names on two adjacent branches. There are leaves starting to grow on the other branches. They decided that they would use color in their tattoo which is why the leaves are colored green. There is also a single blue love bird standing on one of the branches facing left. The details made it look real and Alex liked it. There are blossoms of flowers creatively embedded on some of the branches that are red and pink in color. Over all, Alex liked her tattoo and she even liked it more when it collided with Piper's.

Piper's tattoo is like Alex's. Her half of the tree composed of Alex and Robin's names on two of the branches with leaves starting to grow as well. The form of the branches was very natural and is different from Alex's side of the tree and very similar at the same time. The only significant difference is that the love bird on Piper's side of the tree is pinkish in color and is facing right to that when their arms collide, the love birds are facing each other as if kissing. The roots of the trees are also creatively drawn. They paid the tattoo shop and left.

"I love our new tattoos, Al!" Piper says excitedly. They are now on the way back to their room to pack and leave for the airport.

"I love it too. And I love you, too." Alex says sweetly kissing Piper on the cheek.

"I love you, sap." Piper says teasing Alex. The raven-haired woman rolled her eyes in mock-annoyance.

"Let's go! We are running a little late. I won't stand not seeing the twins if we miss our flight." Alex says chuckling.

The women went straight to their hotel room and packed their stuff. They checked out and paid for everything. They really enjoyed their stay. Piper walked towards Alex right after they finished packing and wrapped her wife's neck with her arms, looking her in the eyes and thanking her for a wonderful birthday getaway. They kissed lovingly that almost turned into something that would make them miss their flight, but both were eager to see their children and pulled away. They let the hotel service take them to the airport for their 8pm flight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Key West International Airport_

Piper and Alex got to the airport right away. Much to their surprise, they got there earlier than expected. They checked in and claimed their boarding passes. They decided to stroll around the airport before going to their gate. Piper intertwined her hands with Alex's and their tattoo connected with each other. "Al, can you text Nicky that we're here already at the airport? Our flight's in an hour and we'll fly for two hours. She told me to text her, so they can get ready but, my phone just died." Piper informs Alex. The raven-haired woman did what Piper said and texted her best friend.

To Nicky:

 _Hey Nick! We just got here at the airport. Will fly in an hour and we'll touch down NY by half past ten. We'll see you! :)_

Fr Nicky:

 _Hey Vause, how's it going? Have you checked your Facebook page lately? Gosh you guys are getting famous by the minute. People are even asking about you. Any, yes! We will see you in a few hours._

Alex was confused about people asking about them. She thought of who are the possible people who would ask about them. As if on cue Taystee texted.

Fr. Taystee:

 _Hey, boss! Just want you to know that we got jam packed today. People are asking for you and Piper. Something about asking for a photo with you guys. It must be your FB posts again. See ya boss!_

Fr. Polly

 _Hey Alex! How's Key West? Is Piper with you? She's not answering my calls and texts. People kind of crowded Popi yesterday asking for Piper and why "she sleeps so beautifully" according to them. I didn't know what to say and think until I saw your FB post. You guys are getting famous, Al!_

Alex chuckled at the delayed messages that her phone received. She shook her head and immediately checked Facebook. She saw that her post the day before reached 1.5M reactions already.

"Oh my god. You are famous, Pipes!" Alex chuckled as they stop almost at the middle of the airport. Piper's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Alex handed her the phone and Piper read everything from their friends' texts to their FB profile.

"Who would have thought that this face of mine will gain 1M likes, huh?" Piper says in mock boast. Alex shook her head.

"Those likes just remind me of how lucky I am to have you." Alex says smiling sweetly. Piper blushed at her wife's gesture and moved closer to Alex as she closed the gap between them. "Mmmmm." Alex moans into the kiss pulling away. "What did I do to deserve that?" Alex smiled.

"Everything!" Piper says smiling back at her wife. Alex chuckled.

"Who's the sap now, huh?" Alex says to her wife. The chuckled as they get lost in each other's eyes.

They decided to keep on walking and realized that some people are staring at them smiling and taking pictures. Some are waving at them until a lesbian couple approached them.

"Hey! You guys are the Vauses! Can we just snap a selfie with you?" One of the women said.

"Sure." Piper said looking at Alex for reassurance. They stood a little closer to each other as the couple who approached them snapped a picture.

"Thanks for taking the time. We hope to see you around!" And with that the couple left.

"I can't wait to go home and just smell the top of the twins' head. Smell their scent and just play and cuddle with them." Alex admitted smiling while talking. Piper found this adorable and rubbed Alex's cheek.

"Me too, Al. Me too." Piper says smiling.

They strolled some more in the airport and reached their departure gate. They didn't need to wait long to depart Key West and they talked about all the fun stuff they did the day before and promised that they would do another vacation when the twins are a bit older.

They rode the plane going to Key West. Once again, they sat business class. This ride was uneventful for the Vauses but was comforting. They enjoyed each other's company talking about plans of their 'outside-of-prison' wedding. Piper still can't believe that Alex proposed to her and she is going to marry her wife again. They thought they would break the news to their family naturally by just letting them notice Piper's new ring. They talked the rest of the flight until they arrived at La Guardia Airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sight of Nicky carrying the twins was the best that night for Alex and Piper. That's when they realized that they missed their children dearly. Upon seeing their mommies, the twins showed a wide smile on their faces and started kicking out of excitement.

"Whoa! Easy there, champs! You missed your mommies, didn't you?" Nicky says chuckling.

"Of course, they did!" Lorna says smiling while holding Sage. Alex took Summer while Piper took Robin from Nicky.

"Hi honey! Mama missed you so so much!" Alex says excitedly kissing Summer's cheek which elicited a chuckled from the tiny blonde.

"Baby, Mommy missed you so so much!" Piper tells Robin and kissed her son on the cheek as well. Robin chuckled and screeched, happy that their mommies are home.

"Hi baby." Alex and Piper said together. Alex was looking at Robin while Piper looked at Summer from their spouse's grip. They both leaned in to kiss their babies on their heads.

"All right, all right! Let's get you guys home. More family time at home. It is getting late." Nicky says chuckling but happy for Alex and Piper to be home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, thanks a lot for picking us up at the airport. We really appreciate it." Piper tells Lorna and Nicky as they just got home. Alex caught up with Nicky for a while regarding Diane's while Piper caught up with Lorna about Popi. The Vauses learned that the number of customers dramatically increased after the photo was posted which they were thankful for. They also talked about Big Bar Bugle which is due to open in a month.

The ladies decided to call it a night and so Nicky, Lorna and Sage went home at around half past 11pm. They enjoyed babysitting for Alex and Piper while the Vauses were in Florida. Alex and Piper put their twins to sleep and they are excited for the next day to get to play with their twins more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Piper woke up at about 8am. She reached out across the bed to cuddle with her wife but found the bed cold already. She thought Alex must've been up for a while now. She is wondering if Summer or Robin asked for anything, but she didn't remember any crying last night after they put the twins to bed. Well, except a little crying from Alex while Piper went down on her. Piper chuckled at the memory.

Piper rose from the bed to look for Alex, so she went straight to the nursery but found nothing. The twins are not there either and she tried listening if there were any giggling babies or talking Alex but there is none.

"Al?" Piper says softly leaning on the railing that stretched at the second floor. She leaned down to look if Alex is downstairs as it is overlooking their living room.

The sight before her eyes took her breath away. She saw her lovely wife lying down on their large L-shaped couch with Summer on top of her chest nuzzling on the crook of Alex's neck under her chin. The tiny blonde was on her tummy looking like she is holding on to Alex for dear life. She also saw Robin hugging Alex's leg. Robin is in between Alex's stretched out legs nuzzling on the crook of Alex's knee. Piper didn't realize she had shed a tear looking at such beautiful sight.

She decided to take a photo from above and from the view downstairs and send it to Polly, Nicky, Bill and Carol.

To Polly, Nicky, Bill and Carol,

 _*Image attached*_

 _I didn't realize I was shedding a tear on this. They look so adorable. This is what I woke up to. I love them._

Piper is now downstairs admiring the sight before her eyes. She wanted Alex to sleep some more together with Robin and Summer. She didn't notice Robin's eyes fluttered open. He might have been sleeping lightly and woke up to Piper's steps going down.

"Momi… momi…" Robin mumbled looking at Piper.

"Hey sweetie." Piper whispers. "I missed you." Piper whispers again as she smells the top of Robin's head and kisses his cheeks. "Are you hungry? Do you want any milk?" The blonde says rubbing her son's back to soothe him. He immediately rested his head on Piper's shoulder. Piper sat on the other side if the L-shaped sofa and continued soothing Robin's back.

"Do you want to sleep some more, honey?" Piper asked Robin. Piper rested her back so that she can relax as Robin nuzzled his head on the crook of Piper's neck. She kept talking to the dark-haired little boy until she didn't realize that they were both drifting off to a light sleep.

Only ten minutes passed by when Summer started stirring and cooing. Alex immediately woke up to her stirring daughter and saw Piper and Robin asleep on the other side of the couch. Since Piper drifted into a light sleep, she woke up as well catching her wife stare at her.

"Good morning, babe. How'd you sleep last night? Were you here for a long time already?" Alex asked with her just-woke-up raspy voice. She leaned to give the blonde a soft kiss on the lips.

"Good morning to you too." Piper smiled at the kiss. "We drifted to sleep about ten minutes ago. You guys were so adorable. Look at this." Piper said excitedly as she showed Alex the picture she took earlier.

"They both were awake so early and I thought maybe they wanted to play but they just slept again and then I slept as well." Alex says chuckling.

"Babe, I hope you can still do this when you open BBB next month." Piper says sadly.

"Hey." Alex called Piper's attention. Piper immediately looked back at Alex inquiringly. "I won't ever be too busy for you and for them. I promise." Alex assured her wife. The couple talked to their babies. They learned that if they continued talking to them, their babies would be able to develop their listening and comprehension skills when they reach 11 months old.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _1 month later_

Alex and Nicky launched Big Bar Bugle's soft opening. Their theme for the bar is after Litchfield. They decorated the place nicely for a homey bar/prison feel. In a weird way, somehow, prison because home for them especially when they developed relationships and ties inside. Well, not an actual home per se but they know that they found home within each other which is why they incorporated every person in the bar's design.

Big Bar Bugle is located 2 blocks away from Diane's and 4 blocks away from Popi. It has a very simple yet elegant and eye-catching façade. The front of the bar is made up of a combination of glass and wood. The glass is a one-way glass that sees the outside from the inside and is reflective from the outside. It has a neon sign that is placed above the modern glass door framed by a sleek design of wood entrance that says, _"Big Bar Bugle"_ in a hand-written kind of font. It has a line of lights embedded on the top wall to illuminate the place at night.

When you enter the place, you will immediately see the huge bar straight ahead. The place is an 80-seater bar. There are booths and round tables scattered nicely around evenly. On the walls are where they embedded some of their memories of Litchfield. There are huge surround sound speakers as well.

It gets interesting when one sees the stuff stuck on the walls. To start, there is a framed copy of Litchfield's newsletter, the Big House Bugle which is just a replica that Alex made. There are signs that says, _'Pube Braiding: Full Bush, Half Snickers', 'Black Lattes Matter', 'Calling all penitentiary Picassos. Do you have an artistic vision? Bring us your proposals for the Litchfield Community. POUSSEY Memorial'_ , which was the flyers Piper were giving out during the riot, _'NO TOUCHING!', 'Inmate Entrance', 'That's a shot!', 'Borrowing or receiving commissary items from anyone is not permitted and 'The Time Hump Chronicles'._

There is a part of the wall that says, _'A Guide to a Complete Inmate Uniform'_ wherein they had khakis and oranges custom made and even the white and grey thermals. They also bought the prison boots, so they can embed it with everything. There are also food trays, plastic glasses, and some books that are famous in prison embedded on the walls. Over all it kind of looked like a Litchfield museum. It is highlighted by bulbs that accentuate the room.

On another part of the wall was a medium sized family picture of Piper, Alex, Robin and Summer. There is also another framed picture of Nicky, Lorna, and Sage. They also blew up the photos that they took home from Litchfield, framed it and stuck it to the wall. Those things complete the left and the right-side walls of the bar.

If one walks straight ahead, one will be able to tell that they are walking through the dance floor and eventually, they will reach the actual bar decorated with elegant lighting and all kinds of liquor that you can think off. There are bar stools by the bar so that people can sit on them as well. On the right-most side of the bar is a small stage where occasional performances may be held and at the left-most side is where they can find the bathrooms, the door that leads to the kitchen, and the door that leads to Nicky and Alex's office.

At the bar, there is a large chalk board menu that says the following:

 ** _Big Bar Bugle Menu_**

 ** _Solid Bribes:_**

 ** _BBB Munchies_**

 _0.00 Movie Night – popcorn (It's for free! Ask the servers!)_

 _4.99 Hot Cheetos and Taki's – who doesn't love them? (served per bowl)_

 _10.99 Morello – mozzarella sticks with tomato dip_

 _10.99 Chapman – Jalapeno poppers with garlic dip_

 _11.99 Flaca – soft shell or hard-shell taco. (Upgrade to a burrito + 3.00)_

 _11.99 Maritza – slice of pizza – pepperoni, 4-cheese, veggie, supreme (whole for 7.99)_

 _12.99 Chang - Cheesy chicken fritters_

 _14.99 Taystee – Buffalo Hot wings with blue cheese dip_

 _14.99 Norma – Grilled Cheese Sandwich with potato chips_

 _14.99 The Vauses – Classic Cheese Burger_

 _17.99 Big Boo – Spinach and artichoke dip (for sharing)_

 _5.99 Donuts – Chocolate dipped dough_

 _6.99 Ms. Claudette – pound cake_

 _7.99 Rogers – Brownie ala mode_

 _9.99 Gloria – Funfetti cake ala mode_

 ** _Liquid Bribes:_**

 ** _The Hooch Kind_**

 ** _Pussytails ('coz we're all girls)_**

 _12.00 Nicky – Mojito_

 _12.00 Alex – Manhattan_

 _12.00 Piper – Margarita_

 _12.00 Lorna – Old-fashioned_

 _12.00 Red – White Russian_

 _13.00 Gina – Bloody Mary_

 _13.00 Blanca – Sangria_

 _13.00 Flaritza – Classic Martini_

 _13.00 Janae – Screwdriver_

 _13.00 Black Cindy – Espresso Martini_

 _13.00 Poussey – Hooch of the night_

 ** _That's a shot!_**

 _10.00 Crazy Eyes – Vodka shot_

 _10.00 Pennsatucky – Whiskey shot_

 _10.00 Al – Bourbon shot_

 _10.00 Pipes – Tequila shot (w/ lemon and salt)_

 _10.00 DeMarco – old school Gin shot_

 _10.00 Burset – Rum shot_

 _12.00 Dayanara – red or white wine (by the glass)_

 _10.00 Soso – Sake in bottle_

 _9.00 Frieda – Pabst Beer (bottle or canned)_

 _8.00 O'Neil – House Beer in Bottle_

 _8.00 Caputo – House Beer in can_

 ** _The non-Hooch Kind_**

 _1.99 River - Bottled Water_

 _2.99 Sage - Bottled Sparkling Water_

 _3.99 Summer - Orange Juice_

 _3.99 Robin - Grape Juice_

 _3.99 Armaria - Lemonade_

 _4.99 Monica - Ginger ale_

This menu is a surprise to everyone who included in the actual menu. Nicky and Alex have kept it a secret from everyone including Lorna and Piper. They made the menu this way in honor of Litchfield where they all met. It wasn't the happiest place, but it was a part of why they are happy now that they are together with their friends and wives.

Nicky and Alex were inside the bar. They checked everything including the last-minute adjustments they needed to make. They are standing in the middle of the bar looking at the menu smiling.

"We ready, Vause?" Nicky asks her best friend smirking.

"Yeah. I think we are more than ready, Nichols." Alex responded with her own signature smirk.

Everything was all set for them. Nicky and Alex hired Janae and Cindy as bar tenders, Flaca and Maritza as servers, Suzanne as a greeter and cleaner, Gloria and Blanca as the bar cooks, and Red as head of the kitchen. Alex was also considerate with Taystee, Brooke, and Daya and asked them if they wanted to join everyone in BBB and they happily said yes. Taystee will be joining as a bartender, Brooke as a server, and Daya as a cook in the kitchen. A month prior to the opening, Alex hired new people who will replace them at Diane's. Taystee, Brooke, and Daya were the ones who personally trained the new people in Diane's which made Alex and Piper satisfied.

They are meant to open by 6pm for a special night. By special it meant that they won't be inviting outside customers yet. They will have a party of their own as family and friends to celebrate and have a dry run of the operations. Everyone is invited including their children just for everyone to appreciate the bar at its first day. Everyone was there including the Chapmans, Harpers, Nichols', Vauses, and even Danny, John Bennet, Berdie and Brandon Rogers, and Joe Caputo and Linda Ferguson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the party, Alex and Nicky are standing in front of the wall with their family pictures. They can't believe that they will officially open the next day. Piper wrapped her arms around Alex while Lorna wrapped her arms around Nicky.

"Congratulations!" Piper and Lorna said in unison to their wives. Alex smiled at the gesture and turned around to face the blonde.

"This is your bar too, you know that, right?" Alex asked Piper smiling. She now wrapped her arms around Piper's waist while Piper's arms envelopes Alex's neck.

"I know but - …." Piper was cut off by Alex.

"No buts. Nicky and I are just the ones who organized and fixed this, but this is yours too. And Lorna's as well. Okay?" Alex assured the blonde. Piper leaned in to kiss Alex at the corner of her lips. Nicky assured Lorna as well.

"Babe, thanks for all the help." Nicky told Lorna and kissed her wife on the cheek.

"Just don't be jealous if the ladies come on to me when this opens tomorrow." Nicky says teasing Lorna. The brunette's eyes widened in what Nicky said.

"Oh gosh don't you even dare!" Lorna says in her Brooklyn accent.

"Don't you ever try to flirt with anyone in this bar!" Piper warns Alex whilst smiling pointing at Alex's face.

"Oh, why not? Can there be an exception for flirting with my wife?" Alex says chuckling.

"Of course!" Piper says laughing and slapping Alex on the arm.

They all took pictures and drank their choice of drinks. Everyone's reaction about the menu overwhelmed Alex and Nicky saying that everything fits in the right place. They drank, ate, and had an enjoyable time. Everyone congratulated the Nichols' and the Vauses. One by one, they left the bar getting ready for the big day tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _3 months later_

Robin and Summer are now 9 months and there's just 2 months to go before they turn a year old. Piper and Alex have started planning for their first birthday party. A lot has happened in three months. BBB has been a tremendous success and is being known in New York. They were featured in articles and social media.

Robin and Summer have now crawled everywhere inside their house with an attempt of standing up and then trying to walk but failing all the time. This made Alex and Piper decide to install a play pen by the living room so that they are just contained at one area whenever Piper and Alex are busy doing something. They didn't want to risk falls and accidents that may happen to their children.

They are excited for their twins to take the first steps and, so they've been trying to let them walk every day. They even bought a walker and the twins are very enthusiastic in using it. It seems like they can walk for miles when they are in their walkers but cannot even take a step when alone in their play pen. Alex saw that Piper is getting impatient as she is the one who always watches the twins if they are about to walk or not.

"Pipes, it's going to take some time okay?" Alex rubs Piper's back. They are seated on the couch facing the play pen where Robin and Summer are playing with their toys.

Robin and Summer has learned a lot of words to say already within the past three months including _"joos"_ (Juice), _"siwyal"_ (baby cereal), they can also say _"mama/momma"_ and _"mommy"_ fully already, and they can communicate with their yes' and no's in the form of _"yet"_ and _"no"._ They could not get Summer to say the full "yes", instead she says it with a letter "t" in the end, because her two front lower teeth are currently growing while Robin can say "yes" fully because he has now 4 front teeth, 2 upper and 2 lowers. The twins also tend to copy Alex and Piper's words when they speak but will eventually forget them. Piper suddenly nudged Alex's arm while she is still watching the twins. Alex's face is buried in a book.

"Al! Look! Robin's about to walk!" Piper whispered to her wife. Alex looked at the play pen and smiled.

"Pipes, you've been saying that the whole afternoon. They will walk at their own time." Alex tells her wife kissing her on the temple. Piper sighed.

"Okay fine. I'm just excited for them to walk already." Piper says looking down.

"Hold on, I need to get their milk it's almost feed time." Piper says walking towards the stairs. Alex's face is still buried in a book that she read for about 10 times already. She always randomly talks to her children while she does that.

"Hey Robin, when are you going to start walking, huh?" Alex asks from behind her book loud enough, so her son can hear.

"Wo!" Robin shouts.

"Yeah, walk." Alex says chuckling bringing the book down to look at the twins.

She was shocked to see Robin standing up slowly like he usually does and then attempted walking towards the play table inside the play pen. Her eyes widened as Robin took his first ever step.

"Piper!" Alex shouts. "Pipes!" Alex shouts again. Alex heard footsteps from the second floor.

"Alex? Is everything alright?" Piper was worried that Alex was shouting.

"I need you to come down right now!" Alex says still looking at Robin attempting to walk. Summer, on the other hand, is crawling everywhere inside the playpen. Piper reaches the living room with two bottles in hand and her face is slightly in panic.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked looking at Alex worried. Piper saw Alex staring at Robin which made Piper turn her head immediately.

And that was it. They saw Robin take his first 2 and a half steps. He stood up with the help of the fence and tried taking a step towards the table where his toy giraffe is. He took the first step with his right foot and almost went out of balance as he lifted then landed his left foot and then tried again with his right foot but stumbled and fell to his butt. This elicited a giggle from Summer looking at Robin and the dark-haired little boy giggled as well, crawling to the fence to try it again.

"Oh my gosh, Alex!" Piper walked towards Alex excitedly.

"Have you seen that? He took his first steps!" Piper says with teary eyed. Alex didn't notice the tears in her eyes as well.

"Yeah. I saw that. Maybe he didn't want to show you because he started doing it when you went upstairs." Alex teased her wife. Piper slapped Alex's arm in mock annoyance.

"Maybe." Piper said chuckling.

Piper leaned in at Alex's side, leaning her head on her wife's shoulder as they watch the twins. Summer is now copying her brother's actions in standing up with the help of the fence and taking three steps. Summer was a little thinner than Robin which is why she had more balance than her brother. Alex and Piper were cheering and talking to their twins kissing them and hugging them with the milestone that they reached. They decided to take a video and send to Nicky and Polly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _2 months later_

It is only three days before Robin and Summer's first birthday. Alex and Piper prepared everything, and they seemed a little stressed out. Alex is stressed out because she is jammed with work both in Diane's and BBB. They've been hitting it off ever since. She is also stressed out with one of her new employees named Grace.

Ever since BBB opened, Taystee, Daya, and Brooke worked for BBB already and so there are three new employees at Diane's. Grace, Emily, and Seth. Emily and Seth are a couple, but Alex made sure that they did their work professionally. On the other hand, Grace have been a pain in the ass. Alex finds her very attractive and hot sometimes but, she always thought Piper is more attractive and way hotter.

Grace does her work properly but flirts with Alex a lot. Alex might have seemed to absorb the flirtatious remarks but never reciprocated. She didn't find the need to tell her wife because she doesn't even want this woman and she didn't want Piper to worry.

Piper noticed that Alex seemed a little off lately and sometimes Alex just brushes it off. She didn't want to share her high stress levels to her wife and she didn't want Piper to know about Grace flirting with her. Grace hugs her and massages her head out of nowhere which is highly disturbing for Alex. She tried telling Grace off but wouldn't budge. She didn't want to fire the woman because she can relate to her background. Just like Alex, Grace is an only child, abandoned by her father and is now just living with her mom working to help pay for rent and food. Having said that, Alex constantly reminds Grace that she has a wife and two kids and loves them so much that she wouldn't cheat. She is even already looking forward to being with them that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper didn't know what is wrong with her wife and wanted to see how busy the raven-haired woman is getting. And so, she decided to surprise her at work with lunch. Alex is currently at Diane's doing paper works. The blonde walked 3 blocks from Popi to Diane's. The twins are with Polly at Popi's. They can now walk and communicate with their moms better.

Piper was sure that Alex's stress of being buried in paper works could be fixed by her sweet surprise lunch. She bought Chinese take out for them to devour on. She carried the take out going to Diane's. She entered the bookstore/café and greeted Seth and Emily. She always wondered why Grace was always hesitant when she says hello to her but didn't mind because Alex always tells Piper that she is a pain in the ass but has the same background as Alex when she was young. But she didn't see Grace that time. _"Maybe she's on her break"_ she thought.

Piper went up the stairs to Alex's office excited to see her wife. She even has a video of Summer and Robin saying hello to their mama. Piper knocked once and opened the door immediately. Her eyes widened in what she saw when she opened the door.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the cliffhanger. This is the end of Chapter 33**


	34. Corner of 5th and 20th

**Chapter 34**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! Angst, drama, family.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex is drowning with her paper works at Diane's Yes, Piper and she are happy about big sales but, big sales means more paper works.

"I need to get a manager/secretary. Ugh!" Alex says agitatedly digging through her papers.

The raven-haired woman is currently in her office at the second floor when someone knocked at the door. Alex rolled her eyes on who it might be and what they need again.

"Come in." Alex says. Grace immediately entered the room standing in front of Alex's desk. "What do you need now?" Alex says a little agitatedly and annoyed. Grace decided that she want what she wants.

"Uhm I… I want" Grace said stuttering.

"What is it?" Alex says looking down at her files waiting for what Grace is about to ask for. When Alex decided that she waited too long, and she still should finish a lot of her paper works, she spoke up. "What do you wa-…" Alex was cut off by Grace's lips on hers. Alex was shocked at what happened and did not kiss back. Grace was eating her up and she tried pulling away, but Grace was pulling her shirt so that their lips won't part. Alex held Grace's waist to push her away but, suddenly, they both hear a knock and the door open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Piper's eyes were full of anger, jealousy, and disbelief. She dropped the takeout on the side table by the door a little bit too harshly that it made a mess. She turned to Alex.

"Are you fucking kidding me? What the fuck is going on here?" Piper shouted angrily. Grace immediately pulled away from the kiss and exited the room. Alex's face was full of panic, disbelief, anger towards Grace, and fear that Piper might shut her down.

It's been a long time since they had a major argument like this. They always had arguments whether to give juice to the kids or to make them eat candy but not about another woman kissing her.

"What the fuck, Alex? Are you having an affair? You have two kids for fuck's sake!" Piper says shouting. "Is this why you've been brushing me off lately? Piper asks angrily.

"Will you let me explain? It's not what it looks like, Pipes!" Alex said raising her voice a little but trying to keep her cool. She is now standing up from her chair.

"Are you not happy with me that you wanted to kiss and feel someone else?" Piper asked with glassy eyes while still shouting.

"I am not kissing her! She kissed me! I didn't kiss back! I was trying to push her away!" Alex says now she is agitated that Piper won't believe her.

"This is why you're shutting down on me at lately, huh? How long has been this going on for?" Piper asks her tears are now streaming down her eyes, but she is still shouting angrily.

"Nothing is going on! She just suddenly kissed me. She flirts with me a lot! And I'm not minding it because I empathize with her situation. I told you she is just like me before. I never knew she would do that!" Alex says trying to explain herself.

"Then why didn't you tell me she was flirting with you in the first place?" Piper asked annoyed.

Alex knew that this question would eventually come. She has no win in this argument especially that she knew she should have told her wife about someone flirting with her. She just didn't really think it was necessary. She walked towards the blonde and held her arms, so the blonde could look at her. Piper looked at her immediately, but all Alex saw was jealousy and anger. She saw tears coming out from her wife's eyes and this broke her heart. She didn't want seeing Piper cry.

"Hey listen to me. I don't think it's necessary. I do not even like her! Even as an employee!" Alex explains herself desperately in front of her wife. Whatever Alex did, Piper just shuts her down.

"Whatever. Enjoy your fucking lunch." Piper says walking out and not pertaining to the Chinese food.

"Piper wait a second! Will you let me explain please? Hear me out please?" Alex says shouting at the door. Piper went out of Diane's and walked back going to Popi.

Piper walked towards Popi and thought if her reactions was too much or if it was even appropriate. Alex is her wife and she should've not shut her down that way. Piper's tears kept streaming down from her eyes. She realized that she would have not reacted that way if Alex wasn't shutting her down the past couple of weeks. What she saw got the better of her. She released a sigh.

"What the fuck just happened." Piper muttered to herself shaking her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fuck you Grace! Fuck you!" Alex shouts inside her office clutching her head with both her hands. Grace wasn't in the room, but she just wanted an outlet for her anger. She realized that she has been patient with this woman but, she didn't want anyone messing up with her and Piper's relationship. Alex went down from her office and looked immediately for Grace.

"What happened boss?" Seth asked worried. He saw Piper storming off and he heard shouts from Alex's office. They are aware that Grace is a major pain in the ass and has the hots for Alex. They've observed that Alex has been trying to be nice to Grace, but Alex explained why as she shares their common story to Seth and Emily which is how they understood where Alex is coming from.

"Fucking Grace kissed me, and Piper walked in on her kissing me and thought I was kissing her back when I was trying to fucking push her away!" Alex says angrily. Some of the customers looked at what could have been happening but didn't mind anyway. Alex tried to be discreet as possible and took a deep breath. She had to take action because she knew that Grace overstepped her boundaries when she was already being very patient on her.

"Where is Grace?" Alex says with gritted teeth whisper shouting at her employees. She tried to keep her cool first before talking to her employee.

"She went at the back. I think she took a smoke." Emily says. Alex immediately walked towards the back of the book store. She found Grace sitting on one of the crates startled to see Alex walking towards her.

"You wanna continue what we started there?" Grace says seductively. This pushed all of Alex's buttons already.

"WHAT THE FUCK! I DO NOT LIKE YOU AND I DO NOT LIKE WHAT YOU DID! I have been so fucking patient with you, Grace. You have no right to do that to me and you overstepped my boundaries." Alex said angrily, her nose flaring.

And then it snapped in on Alex as she observed Grace's appearance. Her eyes were red, and she is shaking and sweating profusely. As a former drug dealer, she knew what this is, and this is the turning point.

"Piper walked out with what she saw back there and it's our twins' birthday in three days! You're destroying everything good in my life. Get your life together!" Alex says a little agitatedly but remained calm. She now knows the reason why Grace is acting this way. Ever since Piper and Alex got married, they vowed that they wouldn't be involved in anything such as drugs and illegal activity. Most especially when Robin and Summer came in to their lives. Alex doesn't want to be involved with someone using drugs.

"Come on Alex! Just once. You know you are bored with Piper. Try me!" Grace says chuckling. Alex shook her head whilst squinting her eyes not believing what is taking place in front of her.

"First of all, I love my wife and she's the best I've ever had and the best I'll ever have. I am not bored with her and believe me she's not bored with me." Alex says boastfully then continued. "Second, this is my first time doing this but, you brought this up to yourself. I've given you, so many chances and I've been patient with you. I am sorry Grace but, you're fired! You may leave now. And do not ever come back." Alex tells Grace angrily trying to remain professional. Grace didn't see that coming and was glued to her tracks. Alex walked out grabbing her coat, wallet and phone and went to see Piper at Popi.

While on the way to Popi, Alex was trying to call Piper, but it went directly to voice mail. "Fuck!" she muttered to herself. When she arrived at Popi. She saw Piper crying to Polly inside. She could see the kids inside the office that has the door wide opened. She tried going inside but the door is locked. She tried knocking.

"Piper, let me in Can you please let me explain?" Alex says desperately from the other side of Popi's glass door. "Polly! Please! Let me in!" Alex says desperately. Polly didn't say anything yet. She didn't want to take sides yet.

"Maybe it's best if you leave her alone first, Alex." Polly says with a lot of concern for her friends.

"Just go away, Alex. I need to be alone." Piper says still crying. "Go away!" Piper shouted form the outside.

"Pipes, babe, please!" Alex is now desperately shedding tears looking down and spoke up again. "Okay I'm leaving, and I love you and tell Summer and Robin that I love them too. I love you Piper." Alex shouts form the outside.

"I hate you! Go away!" Piper shouted.

Alex's eyes widened at what Piper said. She knew that the blonde didn't hate her. She knew how Piper can say things in the spur of the moment and she know too well that Piper loves her but, what Piper just said hurt her deeply.

"No, you don't." Alex says tiredly looking at Piper. The raven-haired woman's eyes were all wet due to tears. She just saw Piper shake her head. Alex was stressed that week and all she could use is Piper's love, affection and patience. She just stood outside looking at Piper from the outside. Alex's eyes are streaming with more tears as she waits for her wife to respond but, none was given. Polly saw Alex's reaction and was hurt for the raven-haired woman as well. Alex walked away with her head down defeated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You didn't mean that, did you?" Polly whispered to Piper. Piper shook her head.

"No. I love her so fucking much." Piper says crying on Polly's shoulder. She could see Alex stare with her face full of tears. She saw Alex stood there for about 5 minutes and decided to leave with her head down.

"Okay Pipe, can you tell me what happened now? I am just so confused. What the fuck happened?" Polly asked her best friend. Piper tried to calm down and filled Polly in with all the details. She told Polly everything. "Did you let her fully explain?" Polly asked. Piper shook her head saying no. "Then you just assumed." Polly says.

"Are you taking Alex's side? You're supposed to be on my side." Piper says getting angry at Polly.

"I am not taking any sides. I'm just saying, you didn't let her explain yet, Pipe! You're better than this!" Polly tells her best friend.

Piper's mind was starting to wonder once again at the sight that she saw. She didn't want to lose Alex. And she most definitely didn't want to see her wife kiss somebody else. Piper shook her head.

"I need to calm myself down first and then I'll let her explain." Piper tells Polly.

"Well you better hurry up. You guys better fix this. You guys are fucking better than this for fucks sake!" Now, Polly was annoyed because she knew Piper had these tendencies of just shutting down and not understanding what is truly happening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex was deeply hurt with what Piper said. She stood there looking at Piper but, Piper didn't look back. She wanted to drown her sorrows and pain and, so she decided to start walking to her car and drive to Big Bar Bugle. She just wanted to get drunk and tell Nicky what happened. Alex pulled out her phone while walking back to her car to call Nicky.

 _"Yo, Vause."_ Nicky says on the other line.

"Are you at the bar? I need a drink. I need some drinks." Alex says defeated.

 _"What the fuck happened? Trouble in paradise?"_ Nicky asked.

"Something like that. I fucking hate it!" Alex says angrily.

 _"Whoa! Calm down, Vause! Drive safe and I'll see you in a while!"_ Nicky tells her bestfriend.

"I'm leaving my car here. I need to walk and clear my mind." Alex says informing Nicky.

 _"Okay. Okay. I'll be here when you get here. See you. And calm the fuck down!"_ Nicky says hanging up.

Alex walked to Big Bar Bugle defeated. The walk made her think about their fight and relieving some parts of what happened made her cringe at Grace. She realized that she was caught in the middle of the whole situation and was shut down by Piper which made her feel a pinch of disappointment towards the blonde, but it is overwhelmed by the feeling of just wanting to be with her wife and kids. She was mad at herself for not realizing soon enough that Grace is on drugs. She thought that if she knew about it earlier, this whole thing would have been avoided because she would have fired her right there and then.

Alex arrived at Big Bar Bugle after 15 minutes of walking and Nicky saw her arrive and approached Alex by the door. She saw Alex's red swollen eyes obvious that she has been crying.

"What the fuck happened, Vause?" Nicky asked worried. Alex closed her eyes for a second as she was relieving the series of events that transpired the last hour. She was annoyed to say the least.

"Remember Grace? I told you that she has been flirting with me, right? And I told you why I do not fire her?" Alex says rambling at Nicky. Nicky was confused.

"Get to the point. What did she do?" Nicky asked.

"She fucking kissed me out of nowhere in my office and then Piper walked in seeing the kiss. I was even holding her waist which made it look like I liked it. I wasn't even kissing back! Everything was just wrong at that moment. What Grace did, what Piper walked into, all my stress with paper works. My god I don't know what to do Piper doesn't even want to talk to me or even let me explain!" Alex says totally rambling. Nicky noticed tears escaping Alex's eyes. She could see the sadness and vulnerability of the taller woman.

"Fuckin' A. That person is twisted!" Nicky says annoyed but continued talking. "I'm going to ask you this, did you like what Grace did?" Nicky asks her best friend. Alex's eyes widened at Nicky's question.

"Hell no! If it weren't for our similar family background I would have fired her a long time ago already!" Alex says almost shouting. She is shocked that Nicky asked her that and she still can't believe how everything gets messed up in 2 seconds.

Alex filled Nicky in with all the details that happened that past week up until the present. She also told Nicky about her possibly brushing off Piper due to heavy and stressful paper works which, she thought, might be one of the reasons why Piper instantly thought that she is having an affair with Grace.

"Okay. First, you two need to talk. And fix this mess. Come on! Your kids' first birthday is in three days for fucks sake! Second, I told you that you should fire Grace already! She's not just messing around at work, she also is starting to mess up your marriage, I've never seen anyone as inconsiderate as that. Well, except for people in prison." Nicky says shaking her head.

"I did! I fired her immediately as soon as Piper left. I don't need anyone messing with mine and Piper's relationship!" Alex says angrily. Her anger is still towards Grace and then remembered the woman's drug use. Nicky's expression is one of shock and approval. "She's on something, Nick. I think that's why she's acting up that way." Alex says defeated.

"Whoa that explains why she's twisted. I've been that twisted, and you know that!" Nicky says with her conclusion whilst shaking her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Piper is now at Popi's back office with Lorna. They set up a play pen for the kids. Sage, Robin, and Summer are playing inside the playpen.

"Wobin wants mama, mommy." Robin says looking at Piper with pleading eyes. Robin has been a mama's boy while Summer has been a mommy's girl.

"Well, mama isn't here now. You will see her later when she picks us up from here, okay?" Piper fondles with the little boy's head.

"Sumy wants mama, mommy." Summer copied what Robin said. Piper smiled and didn't realize that she had shed a tear.

"Mommy wants mama too, baby. We have to wait until she gets us from here later. Okay?" Piper repeated fondling at the tiny blonde's hair. She was shedding a tear. Lorna got Sage from the play pen so that Piper can talk to her children alone.

"Wa momi cry?" Summer asks Piper with her lips pouting as if she was about to cry too. Piper shook her head because this melted her heart. She wiped the tears coming down from her face. Summer started whimpering and cried as well. Piper lifted the little blonde and kissed her cheek.

"Mama and mommy just had a little argument. Mommy loves mama so much that I do not want to have an argument with her which is why I am crying. I am not mad at you so don't cry, honey." Piper assured her little blonde.

"Wa mommy cwying?" Robin looked at Piper.

"Mama cwying tu?" Robin asked. Piper whispered sweet nothings into Summer's ear and put her back in the play pen. Robin approached Piper who was currently crouching down to the twins' level. "No cwy mommy." Robin tells her mom. Lorna saw the interaction and immediately called Nicky. She dialed the phone and Nicky immediately picked up.

"Hey baby?" Lorna said through the phone.

 _"Hey, baby. How's it going?"_ Nicky asks.

"I assume Alex is with you?" Lorna asks.

 _"Yeah she's here drowning down her sorrows."_ Nicky says.

"Tell her that the kids and Piper misses her and is looking forward to seeing her. I know they are in the middle of something but, I thought it would be best to let Alex know that." Lorna says hoping that it will alleviate the situation.

 _"Well, Piper didn't actually let Alex explain. What they need to do is talk. So, I think we keep the twins for a couple of hours tonight so that the two of them can talk. Is that okay with you?"_ Nicky asked her wife.

"Yeah. Of course. I'll tell Piper." Lorna says smiling at the other side of the line. She wanted Piper and Alex to fix this.

 _"All right I'll see you later. Love you." Nicky tells her wife._

"Love you, bye." Lorna says hanging up.

"Hey Piper, Nicky and I are keeping Robin and Summer for a couple of hours tonight. Obviously, you and your wife need to talk so, yeah we will keep them for a couple of hours." Lorna tells Piper. The blonde didn't have a choice but was very grateful for Lorna and Nicky. She's ready to talk thing through with her wife.

"Thanks, Lorna." Piper says smiling sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She told me she hates me, Nicky." Alex tells Nicky. "I said I love her before I left the store, but she told me she hated me. I do not believe that, but it just hurt me so deeply. Why would she say that?" Alex says tears streaming down her eyes.

"You know sometimes, Vause, we tend to do or say things when we are angry. Remember when I learned that Lorna married Vinny in prison while I was at max? I called her a 'fickle-minded whore'. I didn't mean to say that at all. I was just mad." Nicky tried explaining to Alex. She could see Alex's weak side as the taller woman lets out all the tears she could.

"I know. I know." Alex says sadly. "I mean this is probably my fault too. I just hate that she didn't hear me out. We're married for fucks sake! And we have kids. We're not getting any younger there's no time for such petty arguments. Arrrghh!" Alex says annoyed that she cannot take hold of the situation.

"Take it easy, Vause. Just take it ea-…" Nicky was stopped by her phone ringing. It was Lorna. "I have to take this." Nicky tells Alex. The wild-haired woman answered in front of Alex.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're taking the twins tonight for two hours. You and Piper are going to sort this thing out." Nicky informed Alex. The raven-haired woman's eyes widened in Nicky's announcement. Her face softened when she realized that Nicky and Lorna wanted her and Piper to talk and just make up.

"Thanks, Nick." Alex smiled sadly. They drank some more, and Alex vented out some more to her best friend. Not only about her and Piper's argument but also about the stress that she's been going through lately.

"Hire a manager. That's the best solution I could advise to you. Because now, you are doing jobs that three people are supposed to be doing. That's why you are stressed." Nicky says nonchalantly.

"Yeah I probably should. Piper and I needs to reconnect as well. Our kids keep us connected but you know. I have needs. She has needs. Sometimes she wants it but I'm tired. Sometimes I want it but, she's tired too." Alex says chuckling.

"We all have needs!" Nicky says laughing at Alex.

"So, let me get this straight. You guys are acting up like this because of no sex?" Nicky teased the taller woman. "No! It's because she doesn't want to hear me out plus she saw Grace and I 'kissing'. She didn't know what really happened. Grace was the one who kissed me. I was trying to push Grace away!" Alex says annoyed. She just wants to fix this problem now.

"You know what? I'm going now. I'll go get Piper now. We'll talk and sort this out now." Alex says standing up, announcing what she'll do. There's still three hours to go before she is supposed to pick up Piper from Popi but she wanted to sort this as soon as she can. Nicky was shocked but agreed through a nod.

"Yeah that's a better idea. Want me to drive you there? I'll drive you, so you can get there faster." Nicky suggests. Alex shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I want to walk it out. It'll clear my head too." Alex says drinking the last gulp of bourbon form her glass.

"You sure about that, Vause?" Nicky asked again.

"Yes. I am. Thanks." Alex says serious as she patted Nicky on the shoulder and then walking out to start her journey to Popi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pol, I can't take it. I'll walk going to the Bar. Alex is there. I'll just tell her that I'm ready to listen. I don't want to prolong this argument. It just doesn't feel right." Piper says shaking her head.

"Do you want me to drive you there? Lorna is here, and she can take care of the kids for a while anyway." Polly suggests nonchalantly. Piper nodded in agreement. Her expression is still a little worried. She knew that she is wrong for not letting Alex explain. She just hates what she saw but, she also realized that she might've hurt Alex by telling her that she hates her.

Polly told Lorna that she'll take Piper to the Bar to see Alex. Lorna assured Piper and Polly that she could handle it and that they should call if they need anything. Polly and Piper rode in Polly's car and started the drive towards the Bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Halfway through Alex's walk, she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. Piper was calling her. She was still a bit annoyed that her wife is shutting her down but, she just wanted a decent conversation and chose to answer.

"Pipes." Alex answered with a hoarse voice and has a hint of sadness.

 _"Alex, I'm sorry. Can we please talk?"_ Piper says from the other line; her voice is shaking, and Alex thought that the blonde might be crying which broke her heart.

"Yes, we need to talk, and we will talk, Piper. And please, no more shutting me down. You already hate me remember?" Alex says with hurt. She wanted Piper to realize what she told Alex earlier.

 _"I don't hate you, Al and you know that. Are you at the Bar?"_ Piper asked desperately.

"No. I'm walking towards there, towards Popi. I want to just fix this now Pipes, please." Alex says desperately.

 _"Polly is driving me towards the Bar. Where are you exactly?"_ Piper asked.

"Corner of 5th and 20th." Alex answers.

 _"Okay stay there we are one block away. I will go down and we can talk at the coffee shop by 20_ _th_ _."_ Piper told her wife.

"Okay. Bye. I still love you, Piper." Alex says sadly. She wanted Piper to know that she loves her so much.

 _"We're near. Bye I lov- …"_ Piper was cut off by Alex hanging up. Piper shut her eyes. She knew her wife well and she knew that Alex is hurt when she said she hated her.

"Pol, can you stop by here. I'm just going to meet Alex right by the coffee shop. Thanks for bringing me here." Piper smiles sadly. Polly looked at her best friend warily.

"Hey, Pipe. Fix this. I know you can. Everything will be okay. Remember, Robin and Summer are waiting for the both of you." Polly assures Piper smiling and rubbing Piper's arm. Piper smiled back sadly.

"Go. I won't leave until I see you and Alex together." Polly tells Piper.

"Thanks. You can drive away when we get inside. Thanks, Pol." Piper smiled at her best friend.

Polly wanted to make sure that Alex and Piper really talk and not shut down each other. She knew pretty well that Piper is used to doing that in uncomfortable situations and she told her best friend that it is about time to change that.

Piper went down the car and walked towards the coffee shop dodging people who were walking towards the opposite direction. They're near the city which made the streets mostly busy all the time except at night. She reached the café and just stood outside waiting. She saw Alex walking with her head down at the other side of the street towards the crosswalk. The sight of Alex immediately made her feel better but, it broke her heart seeing Alex's head down and thinking that she is the cause of Alex's sadness. She just wanted to hug her wife badly and just talk and clear everything up. She is ready to listen and apologize.

She stared at her wife waiting for Alex to look into her eyes. Alex put her head up as she needed to look before she crosses. Blue eyes meet green from the opposite sides of the cross walk. Alex showed Piper a tired and sad smile. Piper could see Alex's eyes were red and Alex saw the same. The light went green for the pedestrians and there were about 20 people crossing the street together.

"God this is such a busy city." Alex muttered to herself. The raven-haired woman walked towards where Piper is. She saw that Piper wanted to say something but can't seem to look at her straight due to the other people walking in front of her. She tilted her head from side to side to get a hold of Piper's gaze as if asking her what it is she wanted to say.

Suddenly, everyone heard three men arguing with each other at the opposite street. They were shouting frantically in Spanish and it looks like as if one of them is trying to run away but is being held by the other man. They sounded angry at each other. Everyone tried avoiding them. Alex didn't mind them because they were across the street. She just wanted to fix things with Piper. The blonde only understood the word _"money"_ and _"debt"_ from the Spanish words that the men were saying.

Alex was near the end of the pedestrian lane. She just wanted to kiss and hug Piper. Piper is excited to hug her wife as well which is why she walked towards her briskly stretching out her hand to reach the raven-haired woman until Piper spoke up still from a distance.

"Alex, I will never hate you!" Piper shouted for her wife to hear. She doesn't really care if anyone hears.

"I love- …" *BANG*

Piper saw Alex clutch on to her side. It's as if everything has slowed down. She saw Alex shaking and eventually fall to her knees and then completely falling on her back. Piper cannot believe what she is seeing.

"ALEX! ALEX!" Piper shouted with tears falling down her face, panic starting to rise within her. She ran towards her wife. She saw a pool of blood starting to build up on the street coming from Alex's side.

"Can someone call the ambulance please!" Piper says shouting. She grabbed Alex and placed the taller woman's head on her lap as she clutches on to her wife. She saw Alex's eyes were still open and looked at them.

"Alex, babe, you cannot close your eyes! You need to stay with me. Can you hear me?" Piper says sobbing and crying. Alex meant the world to her and whoever did this will pay the price. "Al, baby, please do not close your eyes. They're coming." Piper kept assuring Alex. Alex kept blinking. She felt dizzy and sleepy. She is trying to keep her eyes open.

"Pppleaasse dddon't ha… hate me… I… I… lo… love you… Pipes." Alex says with her voice above a whisper. Piper could see that she is struggling. Piper shook her head tears streaming down her eyes.

"You have to stay awake, Alex! I'm here I'll never leave you. Just talk to me!" Piper says crying.

"I… I lo...lovvee yooou… I I... ddon't ssaayy ttthaat to evvveeryone, yyyouu hhaave to ssaay ittt b… baack." Alex says while struggling with her breathing. If it's possible more tears fell from Piper's eyes. Piper knew what Alex is saying. She remembered Alex say those words to her the first time Alex admitted that she loves Piper. _"I love you… I don't say that to everyone. You have to say it back…"_ Piper remembered everything clearly. She looked at her wife's emerald eyes while sobbing and crying.

"I love you too. I love you too." Piper says with her voice above a whisper. She saw that Alex couldn't hold it anymore. Alex's eyes fluttered. "I love you, Alex! Stay with me! DON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME!" Piper shouted crying her eyes out. This time Alex couldn't fight it. Darkness took over her.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: Please do not hate me. I love you all. Please review. Sorry for the cliffhanger.**


	35. Room 374 EW

**Chapter 35**

 **A/N: What do you want to see in this story? Do you want someone to get involved? Or just jealousy? Thoughts? Leave a review!**

 **I do not own anything. I just made the story. I would appreciate a review. Thanks! :)**

Polly stuck to her promise that she won't leave the area unless Alex and Piper are literally together. Because of that, she was watching the two the whole time. From when Alex is at the other side of the street crossing towards Piper until the unfortunate second of Alex being shot by one of the Spanish guys who were loudly arguing with each other at the other side of the street parallel to where Piper is. Right after Alex got shot, Polly froze.

"Oh my god. No! Alex!" was all Polly could say. Her eyes were wide in what transpired before her eyes. She didn't know what to do and didn't know if what happened is really happening. She shook her head frantically and squinted her glassy eyes to look if Alex and Piper are still there. Polly saw Piper holding on to Alex and crying and screaming frantically as if telling Alex something. Polly shook her head once again and finally got to her senses. She was shaking gravely whilst grabbing her phone from her purse. Immediately, Polly dialed 911.

 _"911. What's your emergency?"_ A guy from the other line answered.

"My… my ffrieenddd just ggot shshot." Polly says with her voice shaking. This didn't come unnoticed by the operator.

" _Ma'am, I need you to calm down. Take deep breaths. And I need to know the location of the emergency."_ The operator said calmly.

Polly seemed to have listened to the officer in line and took a deep breath before responding. Polly's tears are now streaming down her face.

"Uhm… Here at the corner of 5th and 20th. I'm currently inside my car and I see what's happening. Please come faster" Polly informs the operator whilst sobbing.

 _"Okay. Ma'am I have already sent someone. I sent some ambulance and police as well. Did you happen to see what exactly happened?"_ The operator asked.

"Yes. I saw everything." Polly says still shaken by what happened.

 _"Okay. What is your name ma'am?"_ The operator asked.

"Poly Harper." Polly answers.

 _"Okay, Polly. They are two minutes away. Is there anything you want to tell us?"_ The operator asked.

Polly shook her head with tears falling down her eyes but, remembered that she can't be seen by the guy on the other line. "No. I'm okay. Thank you so much."

 _"Calm down, ma'am. They'll be there any time now. Thank you for calling us."_ The operator said.

Polly hung up afterwards. It seems like hours for Polly when she heard the siren from a distance as she steps out of the car. She ran towards Piper. It was just a total of five minutes after the ambulance and the police arrived on the scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Alex!" Piper screamed whilst crying. She is currently trying to stop the bleeding from her wife's side. Alex's eyes are now closed. Piper didn't know what to do. All she knows is that she cannot live without her wife. She cannot live without Alex. Everything slowed down for Piper. Everything she could see at the moment is Alex. She caressed her wife's face with her free hand as if trying to wake her up in the morning. It's as if everything is in slow motion and the only thing that's on play is her and Alex. Piper snapped back to reality when she heard sirens from the distance.

"Al, wake up please. You need to wake up. They're here. They're coming." Piper says crying. Her tears are currently unstoppable. The ambulance arrived at the scene and checked to see Alex's side. There are two attendants who immediately assisted Alex. Another pulled Piper away from Alex.

"You need to stop the blood coming out! I've been holding on to it." Piper says panicking. She didn't want to be taken away from Alex's side.

The lady who pulled Piper away let her sit down on the back of the ambulance. The attendant is holding a clipboard and started asking questions.

"Hi. I'm Meg and I need to ask you a few questions okay?" Meg says calmly. Piper nodded.

"What's your name?" Meg asked.

"Piper Vause." Piper answered with tears still streaming down her eyes.

Piper found comfort on how Meg talked to her and she was thankful that she was the one who was asking her these questions.

"Okay, Piper, I assume you know the victim. What's her name and how is she related to you?" Meg asked calmly whilst being comforting.

"Her name is Alex Vause. She's my wife." Piper answers. She is still worried about Alex.

"I figured." Meg said smiling.

"I found a pulse!" One of the attendants said. The two guys who attended to Alex's needs put the raven-haired woman on a stretcher. And in the ambulance. Meg and Piper stepped to the side to give way to Alex's stretcher.

"I need to come with her." Piper says afraid that she won't be allowed to go with her wife in the ambulance.

"You are definitely coming ma'am." The guy whose name is Ron told Piper. Everyone went inside the ambulance as it speeds up to the nearest hospital. They put an oxygen mask on Alex to help her breathe.

"What's happening? Can anyone tell me? Is she going to be okay?" Piper asked needing to hear answers.

"As of now, we are working on making her stable. She passed out because of the amount of blood that she lost. Getting shot at the side is one of the most dangerous parts to get a gun shot at for obvious reasons, internal organs. I cannot confirm anything yet." Ron informs Piper.

Piper is just expecting the worst-case scenario. Her mind came from zero to overdrive. She was thinking of the worst things she could think of. _"What if she's dead? What if she won't wake up like I did before?"_ She thought. And because of those thoughts, Piper felt like shit for making Alex feel the way she is feeling now when she was in a coma. She shook her head to get away from those thoughts.

All throughout the ride, Piper was holding Alex's motionless hand. It was warm which assures the blonde that Alex is alive, but it is unable to hold Piper's hand back.

"Al, baby, please wake up. Robin and Summer are waiting for us at home." Piper says in a whisper, still crying. They finally arrived in the hospital just after five minutes.

Alex is brought to the emergency room and Piper was instructed to sit down by the waiting area inside the ER. She was informed that she will be approached by the doctor who will assess Alex's condition. As if on cue, Polly and Nicky arrived.

"Piper!" Polly called out. Piper was sitting on one of the chairs with her hands clutching her hair. She looked at her hands remembering it being blood-stained just moments ago. Skye, the other attendant in the ambulance, cleaned Piper up during the ride. Her tears were flowing freely from her eyes down to her cheeks. Piper looked at Polly as her best friend hugged her for support. Piper started crying frantically again.

"This is all my fault, Pol. This is all my fault!" Piper says angry at herself then continued. "If I just let her explain earlier, this wouldn't have happened." Piper says in tears.

"Pipe, it is nobody's fault. We will hope for the best and she's going to be okay. Alex have been through a lot." Polly smiles sadly at Piper trying to comfort her best friend.

"What the hell happened? Can somebody explain to me? Half an hour ago she's just at the bar drinking with me!" Nicky was furious and shocked at how fast everything happened.

"This is your fucking fault Chapman!" Nicky shouted at Piper. Polly's eyes widened at what Nicky said. Piper's eyes widened too but immediately thought that Nicky is probably right.

"Excuse me?!" Polly snapped at Nicky. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Polly told Nicky off. She stood up to face the wild-haired woman.

"Let it go, Pol." Piper says staring blankly into nothing while still sitting. "Nicky's right. This is all my fault anyway." Piper says defeated. Nicky looked angry at whatever or whoever she sees.

"Piper Vause?" A familiar voice called out. The three women looked at the voice.

"Officer Brandon." Piper speaks up. She saw the man smiling sadly. How can Piper ever forget Brandon? Alex introduced them and told Piper that Brandon Rogers is the one who helped them with the case against Larry.

"I need to talk to you in private about the incident." Brandon says smiling sadly.

"Okay." Piper said standing up. Looking at Polly and Nicky. They went to another side of the waiting room.

"I am sorry for what happened to Alex. I just need to know what happened." Brandon said.

"Alex and I had a little fight. She came from Big Bar Bugle and I came from Popi. We are supposed to talk things out at the café across the street where the incident happened but before she even completely crossed the street, someone shot her. Or maybe accidentally shot her. I don't really know. I was focused on her. I was focused on just wrapping her in my arms because I just didn't want to argue anymore." Piper says rambling, her eyes swollen due to all the crying.

"Do you know anyone who would want to do this to Alex?" Brandon asks. Piper shook her head.

"No. None that I know of. And if there's anyone, that would be her old boss, but he is in Riker's island imprisoned for 70 years." Piper informed the officer. "But, before this happened, if I remember clearly, there are three men who were arguing across the street about money and debt. It might have been them chasing each other with guns, I don't know. All I know is that they need to be liable for this. My wife's life is on the line, Brandon!" Piper says tears falling from her eyes once again.

"Calm down, Piper." Brandon assures Piper. "Actually, I have spoken to Polly. She's the one who called 911 and told them that she saw everything. You have such a supportive friend right there. She told me she refused to leave until you and Alex are literally together. She was observing the two of you which is why she saw everything and confirmed what happened. We also tried to talk to other eyewitness accounts and agreed to what Polly said." Officer Rogers told Piper clearly.

"It turns out that the three men were arguing about, you were right, money. One guy has this unpaid debt to the other which started the heat of the argument. So, to make it clearer, Guy A has this unpaid debt to Guy B but, Guy A refuses to pay for whatever reason so, Guy B called Guy C to help him force Guy A to pay but, Guy A still wouldn't budge. Guy C bound Guy A's hands with his own so that Guy A won't escape. They argued and shouted at each other in Spanish which caught people's attention and then Guy A suddenly forced his head behind crashing the back of his head on Guy C's nose. Guy C was hurt and his hold on Guy A was lost who ran as fast as he could in that busy street. Guy B decided to shoot him with a lot of people in front of him and so when he did, he didn't hit Guy A." Brandon told Piper.

"Yes. Of course, he hit my wife for fucks sake." Piper says angrily. Brandon shook his head.

"No." Brandon said looking at Piper. The blonde has her confused look as if saying she doesn't understand. So, Brandon continued. "It turns out he doesn't have a license for the gun. He has illegal possession of it and doesn't know how to actually fire one. He didn't hit Alex. He hit a metal post and the bullet bounced towards your wife." Brandon informs Piper.

Piper couldn't believe it. She can't believe that of all the people, Alex was the one who got hit with a bullet that bounced off a metal post. Piper shook her head with tears falling from her eyes.

"This is my fault. If it weren't for me, we wouldn't have been there." Piper says sadly. Brandon squeezed Piper's shoulder.

"Piper, it is nobody's fault except that guy who shot the gun. Don't ever blame yourself." Brandon says assuring the blonde.

"I know that whatever good news I give wouldn't take back what happened to Alex but, we caught them right away thanks to John. He chased Guy B and caught him. Guy A wanted to bring their issue to the police, so he went to us and Guy C surrendered himself afraid of going to jail for illegal detention of another person." The officer said. Piper let out a sigh and was relieved to say the least. Now, her anxiety was building up towards Alex waking up. She even thought of just going beside Alex and shaking her, so she would wake up.

Piper and Brandon exchanged some more words with each other. Piper just vented out towards Brandon about their argument. Brandon was like a guide to Alex and Piper ever since Alex met him when Piper got hit by a car. Eventually, they found out that his sister is Berdie who was Alex's counsellor in Litchfield. The rest was history after that. Brandon and Berdie were invited to the Vauses parties ever since as they considered them as their friends.

After an hour or so, Brandon excused himself. Piper just sat down still anxiously waiting for her wife. She would look at every nurse and doctor who would go out of the emergency ward but thought against it after she remembered that Alex might have been brought to the operating room. Piper just sat there thinking and crying to herself. She just wants to talk to Alex and tell her how much she loves her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Polly and Nicky were left, Polly tried talking to Nicky. The two women grew closer together throughout the time they've known each other. Polly and Pete would even sometimes invite Lorna and Nicky to have dinner at their house. Having said those, they know pretty well each other's personalities and a very tiny part of their personal lives. When they have fun, they hit it off, but this is the first time that they will talk seriously.

"What the hell was that about, Nicky?" Polly asked Nicky a little pissed.

"Huh? What? About what?" Nicky asks Polly confused.

"Your 'This is your fucking fault, Chapman!' spiel. Do you think Piper wanted Alex to be hit by that bullet?" Polly says annoyed at Nicky.

"Well, if they didn't fight, none of these would have ever happened. Right?" Nicky tells Polly. Polly immediately hits Nicky with her palm at the back of her head. "Ow!" Nicky budged.

"Are you insane? Why are you blaming Piper about Alex being shot? The only person we can blame for this is that angry Spanish guy!" Polly says annoyed and then continues. Nicky is just looking at Polly with her eyebrows furrowed and looking at her angrily. "Would you want to hear the same things you just said to Piper if you are in her situation? I don't think so, Nicky." Polly says trying to keep it together.

"Do you think Alex will blame Piper for all of it? More so, do you think if this happened to you, will Alex blame Lorna?" Polly almost whisper shouts trying to make a point. Nicky shook her head. Her face is now an expression of regret.

"Okay fine. I should've not said that." Nicky admits. "It just hurts seeing Alex like that." Nicky says worried.

"Well, imagine being her wife. Piper is feeling hurt probably a hundred times more than how hurt you are, how hurt we are. Don't be fucking selfish." Polly tells Nicky off. They sat there waiting for Piper to finish talking to the officer. Nicky seemed to have absorbed what Polly is trying to say and made a mental note to apologize to Piper later on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi. I believe you are Piper Vause?" The doctor said. Piper nodded and stood up.

"My name is Dr. Smith. I will be your wife's doctor." The doctor informed the blonde whilst extending his hand to shake Piper's hand.

"How is she? Is she going to be okay?" Piper asked.

"I wouldn't beat around the bush anymore. I have bad news and good news." Dr. Smith said.

"Bad news first." Piper says nervously. She just wanted everything bad to be over.

"Bad news is I'm actually here to inform you that Alex is being taken into surgery. We will be there for a couple of hours to remove the bullet. This is bad news because she will lose more blood but, we assure you that we are going to have a blood transfusion to make sure she doesn't run out of supply. Different patients just react to this differently and we hope that Alex won't react to it badly." Dr. Smith says.

"The good news is that since Alex was hit by the bullet that bounced from as metal post, the impact isn't very hard. Though it is still a gunshot, the post must have slowed down that bullet. The bullet did not penetrate any organ. It just went through Alex's skin which is why we need to go into surgery. Since the wound is a little shallow, it is the reason why more blood came out. The deeper the wound, the slower the blood flow from the inside. The shallower, the faster." The doctor explained. Piper tried to digest everything the doctor is saying.

"It means she is going to be okay, right?" Piper asks hopefully. Dr. Smith nodded.

"We hope she is. She might still react to the blood transfusion but, we are keeping our hopes up." Dr. Smith assured Piper.

"Thank you, doctor. I'll be here waiting for Alex to be transferred to the regular room. Thanks a lot." Piper says sadly. The doctor walked towards the operating room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicky and Polly figured that it will be best if they keep Piper's mind occupied. Piper filled them in with what the doctor said and they all assured Piper that everything will be okay. Nicky decided to make Lorna come by the hospital with the kids so that Piper can brighten up even just a little bit. The effect of Robin and Summer to the blonde just works every time. It will surely make Piper happy, Nicky thought.

The three women were sitting on the waiting area when Lorna arrived with Summer and Robin. Sage is currently with Pete and Finn. Lorna let Summer and Robin walk towards Piper. The blonde hears tiny steps towards her and her face immediately lit up even just a little bit.

"Hi, honey." Summer is now holding onto Piper's knee for balance. While Robin is holding onto Nicky's knee for the same reason. "Mommi" Summer says. Piper lifts the little blonde and brings her in for a kiss on the cheek. Summer immediately melted on Piper's grip and rested her tiny head on her mommy's shoulder. Robin walked the short distance from Nicky to Piper and was looking at the blonde. Robin elicited a chuckle when he and Piper made eye contact.

"Momi!" Robin says chuckling and smiling big oblivious to what happened to her mama.

"Hi, love." Piper fondled with Robin's hair.

"Wobin want mama." Robin said smiling widely, excited to see Alex. Piper smiled sadly at her son.

"We're going to see her later, okay?" Piper assures her son. Polly and Nicky watched how Piper interacted with her kids and it broke their heart thinking of Alex's current situation.

"We're going to see mama later but, she'll be sleeping because she is sick." Piper tried explaining to her kids.

"Mama sweepin'" Summer copies her mom's words.

"Sweeepin'" Robin copies as well. Piper didn't know how to explain to her children, so she just told them that Alex is sick. She thought that they would surely be happy to see Alex even if Alex will be on a hospital bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin fell asleep while Nicky is carrying him while Summer fell asleep on Piper's shoulder. Piper fondled with the tiny blonde's hair and whispered sweet nothings to Summer.

"Mama will be okay. She will wake up in a while." Piper said without any assurance. A total of four hours later, Dr. Smith came back looking for Piper. It's already about 7 pm.

"Piper." Dr. Smith called out. Piper is currently alone sitting down. She didn't have any appetite to eat. She is carrying her sleeping Summer. She stood up to talk to the doctor.

"How was it?" Piper asked.

"She's okay now. She's stable. She should be awake in about an hour. She might feel things afterwards, which is natural, but, she'll be okay. Her body took the transfusion well." Dr. Smith said assuring the blonde.

"Thank you, doctor. What room is she in?" The blonde asked. She did not notice the tear that escaped her eyes. She was glad Alex is going to be okay.

"You requested for the executive suite at Room 374 East Wing. I will see you tomorrow. If you need anything you can ask Jane. She's Alex's nurse for tonight." The doctor said waving goodbye to Piper.

"Thanks again, doctor. I appreciate it!" Piper says now smiling a little.

"Just doing my job." Dr. Smith smiled and walked away.

"You hear that, honey? Mama's going to be okay." Piper says kissing Summer's head. She pulled out her phone and texted Nicky and Polly the room number.

To Nicky and Polly:

 _Alex is going to be okay! I'm on the way to her room now. Is Robin okay? Room 374 EW._

From Polly:

 _Okay. We'll be there in a sec. Robin woke up when he smelled the food. He ate potatoes._

From Nicky:

 _You won't believe who we saw from afar!_

To Polly:

 _Can you bring some potatoes for Summer too? Thanks Pol._

To: Nicky:

 _You guys saw who?_

From Polly:

 _Yes. I am bringing food for Summer and food for you as well. You cannot not eat Pipe. I'm bringing you a sandwich._

Piper is near Alex's room when someone bumped her because she was carrying a sleeping Summer in one hand and texting with her other hand looking at her phone. She is wondering who Nicky saw from afar.

"I'm sorry" Piper says looking up at the person who she accidentally bumped. Her eyes widened in surprise at who it was.

"I'm sorr - … Piper." Larry whispered. Piper saw Larry walking in a hospital gown. Larry was the last person Piper wants to see right now. She still can't believe that Larry tried killing her with his car. Piper immediately tried to walk past Larry, but Larry called out. "Piper. Please." Larry said. "Is that your baby? What are you doing here in the hospital? Is everything okay? Are you still with Alex? We can get back together, Pipes." Larry asks concerned but, really just wanted to get on Piper's good side. Piper was annoyed to say the least, she didn't want to interact with Larry especially not if she is with Summer or even Robin.

"Alex got shot. I have to go sorry." Piper says walking away. Larry huffed loudly.

"Another drug fiasco, I guess." Larry said rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Piper says her voice a little loud and furious.

"Nothing." Larry says nonchalantly.

"You know what? No. It's not another drug fiasco. She's been shot by a stray bullet while crossing a busy street. We are living our lives and yes this is my daughter. Mine and Alex's. And she has a twin. We have wonderful kids." Piper says and then covers Summer's ears and continued. "She carried it because you tried running over me with your fucking Fiat. Alex gave me everything I needed and wanted and is still doing so. You couldn't do that so don't ever think that I will get back with you. For fuck's sake, it's been years. Move the fuck on Larry!" Piper says with gritted teeth. "And don't ever talk about my wife that way." Piper says annoyed. She started walking away until she heard Nicky and Polly.

She looked behind. Larry thought Piper was looking at him but then he realized she was looking way behind so he looked behind as well. Robin was walking with baby steps towards Piper

"Mommi! Wobin want mama!" Robin chuckles loudly. Piper didn't take her eyes off her son afraid that he might bump onto Larry. Larry saw Robin and felt a jealousy course within him.

"Is there any problem here?" Nicky asks seeing Larry. The curly haired man shook his head. "Why are you even walking the halls with a hospital gown Jew boy?" Nicky says chuckling.

"Larry, what are you doing here?" Polly asked seriously.

"I'll have my appendix removed. It is about to burst due to unhealthy stuff so yeah." Larry says a little embarrassed. Nicky burst out laughing sarcastically.

"Ever thought about running yourself over with a car so that your appendix could just burst out without the surgery?" Nicky retorts. He is mad at this person for trying to destroy Piper and Alex's relationship.

"Nick leave it. Let's go. Alex is about to wake up." Piper says. She is now carrying Robin and Summer with both her arms. They've been experts in carrying their twins at the same time. Piper felt sorry that Larry needed to remove his appendix, but she is still mad for what he did. The three women walked past Larry and walked towards Alex's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they entered Alex's room, Piper's eyes teared up again. She is glad to see her wife, but she is also anxious for her wake up already. Piper walked to Alex's side immediately. She saw Alex attached to an IV cord Alex's face is peacefully sleeping. She went to Alex's right side which is the side where she didn't get shot and where her right hand is free of the IV cord so that she can put Robin to sit down beside her mama.

"Mama sweepin. Sum sweepin" Robin says with her tiny index finger hovering over her mouth as if saying to stay quiet.

"Yeah we better be quiet Robbie." Polly whispered to the little boy. Nicky tried reaching out to grab Robin but, Robin budged.

"No!" Robin shouted and is about to cry. Piper saw that he wanted to be just beside Alex.

"Okay. Okay. You got your mommy's temper over here, huh?" Nicky chuckled. Piper rolled her eyes chuckling and then turned into serious mom mode.

"Robin, that's not how you talk to your Aunt Nicky or to anyone. That's rude." Piper tells the boy softly. "What are you going to say?" Piper asked.

"Mmm sowee Icky" Robin says looking at Nicky.

"Aww champ. It's okay. Next time you could just say 'no please', okay?" Robin nodded. He could fully understand what is being told to him but sometimes he still has difficulty in translating what he understands and thinks into words.

Polly grabbed a chair for Piper, so she could sit beside Alex. Polly and Nicky sat at the couch. Summer started whimpering.

"Honey, mama's here you want to see?" Piper asked Summer even though the little girl just woke up from her nap. Summer just went back to sleep and put his face on the crook of Piper's neck.

"She is just so like you, Pipe." Polly says chuckling. "Alex says the same thing." Piper chuckled at her best friend's remark.

The executive suite room in the hospital is the largest room in the hospital it is called an executive suite because it has a couch and a small bed for guests and has a small dining area, flat screen tv and a large bathroom. The main hospital bed which Alex was in was also a little bigger than just a twin bed. Two people can fit in it but it is not as big as a queen-sized bed.

Nicky Polly and Piper were talking about seeing Larry. Nicky said that he was what she was talking about that they saw from afar. She cannot believe that Piper even bumped into him.

"Hi mama." Robin says chuckling. He is playing with his toys while sitting down beside Alex's good side of the bed. He momentarily puts his stuffed giraffe on Alex's face making the giraffe 'kiss' Alex. The little boy is saying 'Hi mama' repeatedly. He loves Alex and wanted to kiss her so he leaned in and got off balance, so he is now on his tummy. He tried crawling to reach Alex's face and opened his mouth to give his mama a kiss on the chin.

Summer and Robin loved giving their mommies kisses and by kisses it means that they get to drool on them because they do not know how to smack their lips together yet. Robin leaned in to kiss Alex on the chin. The three women are oblivious to what Robin is doing but Piper is sure that she kept Robin at her peripheral vision. They are just waiting for Alex to wake up.

Suddenly, Alex's eyes started to flutter as she wakes up. Piper, Polly and Nicky still didn't notice but, Robin did.

"Hi mama!" Robin chuckled. Alex's chin is full of robin's saliva.

"Mama! mama!"

"Hi baby." Alex said in her raspy voice. Piper's head turned instantly.

"Alex!" Piper exclaimed standing abruptly.

"Hey babe." Alex answered.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: Kindly leave a review. What do you want to see in this story? Please don't hesitate to PM me. :)**


	36. Stubborn little wifey bitch that I love

**Chapter 36**

 **A/N: Survey: Angry Piper or angry Alex? Playful Piper or playful Alex? Horny Piper or horny Alex? Thoughts on their wedding outside prison. Church or beach or any other thoughts?**

 **I just want to know what you guys think. I got the next couple of chapters plotted already. I hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own anything. I just made the story!**

"Alex." Piper says whispering looking at her wife. She caressed Alex's head with tears falling from her eyes again. Alex smiled tiredly at her wife.

"Mama sweepin, momi." Robin says in his adorable baby talk with his index finger hovering his lips.

"What happened, Pipes? Ow." Alex asked feeling her sore side. Piper's tears continued flowing whilst smiling. Robin looked at Piper and then pouted sadly

"Momi cwyin." Robin says pointing at Piper sadly. As Piper and Alex expected it, Robin instantly cried. The sweetest thing that the twins have developed are empathy for their mommies. Whenever they see that their moms are sad they also turn sad and when their moms are happy, they are happy. When their moms are crying, they cry as well. They just empathize with their moms and with each other. Piper shook her head.

"I'm sorry Robin. Mommy's just happy that mama's awake. And you know why?" Piper says trying to distract Robin. Alex just watched the interaction between her wife and her son.

"Yu wuv mama." Robin says innocently with glassy eyes. Piper's attempt of distracting him worked.

"Exactly." Piper says smiling. Alex smiled at Robin and then at Piper.

"Can my baby give me a kiss, please?" Alex says weakly towards her son. Robin immediately leaned down to give Alex an open-mouthed kiss on the cheek. The raven-haired woman's cheek is full of Robin's saliva afterwards which made her chuckle. Piper grabbed a tissue paper from the side table and wiped Alex's chin and cheeks. Nicky and Polly walked towards Alex and stood on both sides of the bed. Nicky is beside Piper while Polly is at the other side.

"Hey, hey! look who's awake!" Nicky says cheerfully.

"How are you feeling, Alex?" Polly asks smiling sadly.

"A little sore. Just a little bit sorer than the after-sex sore." Alex joked eliciting chuckles from the women. Polly walked towards Piper and grabbed the sleeping Summer while Nicky leaned in to grab Robin.

"All right Robbie boy, we are going to give your mommies some time alone." Nicky says walking away. Polly smiled at Alex and Piper. Nicky and Polly have been planning this since they were waiting for Alex to wake up.

"You still have things to talk about and you could use some time together too. Now, no gunshots will be stopping you." Polly says as she exits the door with Nicky following her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper sat down on Alex's hospital bed and looked at her wife apologetically and lovingly. She didn't know where to put her hands since they've ended in an awkward place so, she just put her hands on her lap while looking at her wife.

"You got shot." Piper says with her voice above a whisper.

"That seems pretty obvious now. It is so painful." Alex says closing her eyes as she remembers the pain she felt.

"You got shot and it's all because of me. I'm sorry, Al. I was jealous on what I saw I just… You were kissing Grace… I just wanted to run away. Why were you even kissing her? I almost lost you. Am I losing you? Do you not want me anymore? Am I not good enough?" Piper says rambling tears coming out of her eyes. Alex saw her wife's vulnerability and lifted her right hand to reach out and hold Piper's.

Alex and Piper are disappointed at each other but, at times like this, they try to understand each other more even better. Alex is disappointed in her wife because Piper wouldn't even try hearing her out. She just ran away and shut her down. On the other hand, Piper is disappointed at what she saw and for Alex not acting about Grace. She knew that Grace was a pain in the ass but, Alex kept her which made Piper doubt Alex's decision. Now, they have a chance to talk about all of it.

"Shhhh. Hey, Piper, look at me." Alex says rubbing circles on her wife's hand. "This isn't your fault. This…" Alex says pointing at her side. "… this is the shooter's fault. Whoever that person is, whoever shot me, this is his fault. Not yours." Alex says firmly then continued. "Which reminds me. What exactly happened? Can you tell me after we talk about us?" Alex says chuckling. Piper nodded her head with glassy eyes.

"Of course." Piper said smiling sadly with a chuckle. "Okay. I'm ready to hear you out. You can explain what happened. I'm sorry, Al. It's just that every time I remember that moment in my mind and I picture you kissing Grace, I just… I can't… I can't imagine my life without you." Piper says as she is now crying again.

"I fired her." Alex says out of nowhere. She wanted to assure her wife. Piper looked at her confused.

"I thought you said you didn't want to fire her?" Piper asked still confused. "Will you let me explain now?" Alex asked her wife firmly. She held Piper's hand's tighter.

"And if I explain now, I want you to promise to hear me out and not run away from me. I literally won't be able to run after you." Alex says seriously whilst chuckling. Piper nodded and looked at Alex.

"I promise." Piper smiled sadly. She is scared on what she is about to hear but she knows deep within her that Alex won't cheat.

"I am not cheating on you. I do not like Grace. I am sorry I didn't tell you that she was already flirting with me ever since. That was my mistake." Alex says shaking her head then continued. "I already told you why I didn't want to fire her. It is because I can see myself in her. Her dad abandoned her and it's just her and her mom working while trying to survive every day." Alex says carefully explaining and then continued. "You know that I was exactly like that before, right?" Alex asked Piper. The blonde nodded and signaled for Alex to continue.

"Just that afternoon, she was extra flirty. I never flirted back because all I think of is you and how shitty of a wife I am that I have been shutting you down the past week because of the stress due to my paper works. I'm sorry, Pipes. Will you forgive me for that?" Alex says with tears now escaping her eyes. Piper nodded and signaled for Alex to continue.

"I was finishing my paper works in my office when someone knocked. I expected it to be either Emily, Seth or Grace asking about something again. It was Grace. She walked into the office. I wasn't looking at who it was. I got deep into my paper works when I asked what she wants. She said she wanted something but, all of a sudden she walked towards me and then kissed me out of nowhere." Alex says highly annoyed but managed to continue. "She was holding my head, so I couldn't pull away and I held her waist trying to push her away and that's when you walked in." Alex says defeated. She looked at Piper deep in the eyes. She noticed it softened.

"I will admit that she is pretty and sexy but, you… Pipes, you are beautiful and perfect. You are my children's mom and my wife, and I will never ever cheat on you, babe. You were just there at that wrong exact moment. After that she stormed off, you left me, and then I was so pissed I went downstairs looking for her. Emily and Seth told me where she went and, so I followed her to the back of Diane's." Alex said sadly. Piper saw the vulnerability in Alex's eyes. Alex continued.

"Remember when I said that I can see myself in her?" Alex asked Piper. The blonde nodded. "That's when I saw me. I looked at her in her eyes and I saw that she was high. I feel so stupid for not noticing earlier. She must've bene doing drugs for a long time already. I was going to fire her even if I didn't see her eyes. That just pushed me to do so. I never want to risk our lives and our twins' lives because of someone who uses drugs. I can't imagine Robin or Summer doing those." Alex shook her head as if the action will erase the thought.

"Can we please just fix this? I miss you, babe. I don't want to fight anymore." Alex says weakly with tears flowing down her face. Piper immediately wiped the tears falling from Alex's eyes.

"Shhhhh. I'm sorry, babe." Piper apologizes to her wife. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you out. I'm sorry for all of these. You should have not been shot because of me. You shouldn't be here. It's Robin and Summer's first birthday in three days. We have to postop-…" Piper was cut off by Alex's index finger.

She tried shushing the blonde. Piper stopped and looked at Alex. The raven-haired woman cupped Piper's cheek with her right hand and slowly pulled her down into a kiss. Piper leaned down and closed the gap. Alex held Piper's face and kissed her wife softly. It is a kiss of promise, apology, assurance, and love. Piper pulled away crying.

"I don't hate you. I will never hate you too. I didn't mean what I said back at Popi." Piper says tears flowing down her eyes. She is still leaning close to her wife's face as they looked at each other lovingly.

"I know. I'm never going to believe you when you say that. Even back in that visitation room in Litchfield. I know you didn't hate me." Alex assured her wife wiping Piper's tears off her face. Piper smiled and leaned in to kiss her wife once again.

"I love you so much, Alex." Piper says soothing Alex's cheek.

"I love you too, Pipes. I may be this bad ass lesbian but, I'll never get tired showing you how much I love you and our kids." Alex assured her wife.

"I know, you sap." Piper says chuckling while peppering Alex with kisses all over her face. Alex chuckled and asked Piper to tell her the whole story.

Piper told Alex about the Spanish men who were fighting about debt and how the bullet got her. She also told Alex about seeing Larry by the hallway. They talked about work, life, and everything else including the twins' upcoming birthday and if they will postpone the party until Alex got out.

"Okay. We should ask Dr. Smith when you are up for release and then we'll see from there." Piper said. She is now lying down on her side beside her wife so that she is facing Alex. Her left hand is under her head while her right arm is draped over Alex's chest playing with Alex's loose strands of hair.

"I want to see Robin and Summer. They're growing up to be the sweetest kids." Alex says smiling.

"I know. Robin's so much like you and I think you're his favorite. He kept on looking for you when you left Popi earlier." Piper says chuckling.

"That's okay you are Summer's favorite anyway. She looks at you like you gave her the moon." Alex says chuckling. As if on cue, Polly and Nicky knocked and entered the room. They saw Piper lying down beside Alex.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Summer and Robin were basically screaming in excitement in seeing Alex awake. Polly and Nicky walked towards the bed. Summer is stretching her arms towards Alex in a gesture of wanted to be held by her mother.

"Hey, honey." Alex held Summer's tiny hand.

"I love you but, mama can't carry you right now. I have a wound over here." Alex says pointing at her side.

"I wuv mama." Summer says chuckling showing her 4 front baby teeth.

"Momi." Robin stretches his arm towards Piper reaching out to be grabbed.

"I guess everything's fixed now, Vause?" Nicky started talking to Alex.

"Yeah. She finally decided to hear me out." Alex says chuckling. Piper rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

"She was about to lose it earlier Alex." Polly says laughing.

"I would slap your arm if I could but, I'm afraid I can't. Your wound might bleed so I'll just…" Piper says then peppered Alex's face with kisses. Robin and Summer chuckled at their mommy's gesture.

"Wobin kith mama!" Robin says rambling wanting to copy Piper's actions. "Sumy kith mama!" Summer says.

"Can I just kiss you? You are so adorable!" Nicky tells Robin as she blows raspberries on Robin's cheeks. The little boy elicited a screech.

"Icky!" Robin chuckles and screeched some more.

Summer looked at Robin having fun do Polly decided to jump in the fun as she blew raspberries on Summer's cheeks as well. The tiny blonde elicited a loud screech as well.

"Oh my gosh you scream like your mom." Alex says. Polly and Nicky laughed at Alex's remark. Piper buried her face in the crook of Alex's neck as she turned scarlet.

"Oly!" Summer giggled at Polly's raspberries.

"You guys better start calling your aunts with the word 'aunt' soon." Piper says her voiced muffled due to trying to hide on Alex's neck.

"Let them be that way for now." Alex says kissing Piper on the forehead.

They stayed for a while and decided that the twins will stay with Nicky and Lorna until Alex gets home from the hospital. It was a hard goodbye for Summer and Robin as the waterworks started when Piper was saying goodbye to them. They didn't want to be away from their mommies and them crying broke Piper and Alex's hearts. They explained that they cannot stay, and they will see them the next day. Finally, they stopped and agreed to go with Nicky when Nicky promised them ice cream. Piper and Alex didn't like the idea but if it would make them go home with Nicky, they're okay with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The next day, Piper woke up at about 8:30 remembering that Dr. Smith is scheduled to visit by 9am. She bought breakfast and ate her breakfast while waiting for Alex to wake up.

"Hey. You left me alone." Alex says with her raspy just-woke-up voice.

"Hey, love." Piper stood up and leaned in to kiss Alex on the cheek.

"Sorry, I was hungry. I forgot I haven't eaten the entire day yesterday." Piper says shaking her head. It has been a roller coaster ride for them for the past 24 hours. "Dr. Smith is coming in by 9. Hopefully everything is fine." Piper said.

Piper asked Nicky to bring in the twins for the day. No one can watch after them that day because Nicky needs to go to work at the Bar and will be checking up on Diane's while Lorna takes over Popi since Polly, Pete and Finn are going to celebrate Polly's mother's birthday in Delaware.

They heard that someone was on the door. They were expecting Dr. Smith but they were greeted by Lorna, Nicky, the twins and Sage.

"Gooo mownin!" Sage says enthusiastically. The 1 ½ year old girl is naturally very cheerful just like Lorna and sometimes even Nicky.

"She's been trying to say it all week!" Lorna says chuckling at her daughter. Sage is strapped to Nicky while the wild-haired woman is holding Robin in his carrier. Summer is held by Lorna with their baby bag.

"Hey honey." Piper says grabbing Summer from Lorna. Nicky lifted Robin off the carrier and placed him beside Alex.

"Hey, little boy. Mama missed you." Alex says smiling. She could see that Robin is still out of it while sucking intently through his pacifier. Robin looked so cute with his pacifier as it has a mustache drawn at the top part so when one looks at Robin with it, it seems like he has a mustache.

"You seem like you've had a long night. I could tell you didn't sleep well." Alex talks to Robin concerned.

"I'm sorry, did they give you a tough time last night?" Alex asked Nicky. Nicky shook her head. "Nah. It's nothing. The twins just missed you. They've been saying 'mama' and 'mommy' all night. They slept at about 3am already." Nicky says nonchalantly.

"Oh Nicky, Lorna, we're sorry about that." Piper says apologetically.

"No worries." Lorna says sincerely. Nicky nodded.

"It's nothing. All we want to see now is you…" Nicky points at Alex, "getting better." Nicky says not taking no for an answer.

"I will." Alex says fondling with Robin's hair.

Lorna and Nicky didn't stay that long because they needed to go to work. They left after 10 minutes. Piper and Alex were left with the twins. Piper put Summer beside Robin who was beside Alex. Summer wasn't sporting a pacifier and so when she saw that Robin has one, she grabbed it from Robin's mouth and sucked on it. Robin looked at Summer as she sucked on it. Robin leaned and grabbed it from Summer's mouth once again. Summer didn't budge. The little blonde got it from Robin once again. This time Robin had enough.

Robin's face looking at Summer was stunned. It seemed like he just wanted to suck on his pacifier and be quiet. His face turned from satisfied to pouting and then sobbing. Robin sobbed as he got tired getting the pacifier from his sister.

"Aww Pipes look at them fighting over the pacifier." Alex chuckled looking at the twins.

"I can't find Summer's pacifier. I'll just give her a bottle." Piper says searching inside the twins' bag.

"Hey Summer, that's your brother's pacifier. Can you give it back to him? Mommy's making you a bottle, okay?" Alex says in a stern but sweet voice. This has been the way they've been disciplining Robin and Summer. They make them aware of what is happening and what is the right thing to do. They do it as soft as possible so as not to let their children follow them out of fear but out of respect and love.

"Can you do that for mama?" Alex asks sweetly.

Summer's eyes went from zero to a hundred tears in a second. She knew that she did something wrong. Her lips were shaking as she sobs. This caused the pacifier to fall on the bed in front of Robin. He grabbed his pacifier and sucked on it as Piper lifted him up to give way for Summer and Alex to settle the disciplining. Alex reached out to the little blonde.

"Come here, honey." Summer crawled towards Alex hiding her face on Alex's chest and then exploded with tears.

Alex rubbed her daughter's back. This is how they did parenting. They let them cry all they want as they realize the mistake that they make. They do this to tell them that it is okay to cry, and it is okay to make mistakes as well. Piper handed Alex the bottle of milk to give to Summer. The little blonde cried on Alex's chest as the raven-haired woman whispered sweet nothings to her daughter.

"Look what I got here, baby. It's your bottle of milk!" Alex says in a singsong voice to cheer the little girl up showing the bottle. Summer partially stopped and looked at Alex and then the bottle. Summer just buried her face again on Alex's chest and cried. Alex wanted to put Summer on top of her chest as the little girl is on her side.

"Pipes, she totally got this from you. Being all dramatic and stuff." Alex says chuckling teasing her wife. Piper rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

"I knew you were going to say that!" Piper chuckled.

"Babe, can you help me get Summer on here?" Alex asks Piper as she taps her chest.

"Al, I don't think that's a good idea. You have a fresh wound on your side. I don't think it's ideal to have Summer on your chest." Piper says concerned. "Babe, I can handle it. Please?" Alex says.

"I just need to show her I'm here." Alex still tried convincing Piper.

Fine. But if something hurts, we have to put her back on the bed." Piper says warning her wife while helping Summer up on Alex's chest.

Alex rubbed Summer's back to appease her. The little blonde's cries turned into sobs and then whimpers until she got tired crying.

"You okay now, hun?" Alex asked her daughter. She noticed that Summer must've fallen asleep as her breaths got even and she was lightly snoring. They figured that her cries were due to not getting what she wanted and because they barely got sleep last night.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dr. Smith is now in the room. She went to Alex's left side of the bed seeing Summer and Robin who are both asleep on their moms.

"I see we have visitors today." Dr. Smith says smiling.

"This is Robin and that, with Alex, is Summer." Piper says introducing the twins to the doctor.

"Alex, I know you missed your daughter but, I'm afraid her weight on you might be bad for your fresh wound." Dr. Smith says chuckling.

"I tried telling her, doc. She's just stubborn." Piper says eyeing her wife. Alex rolled her eyes because she knew that she is totally fine.

"It is a bit sore but, I'm fine, doc. I promise I would let her down beside me if I feel anything unusual." Alex assured Dr. Smith.

Dr. Smith is looking at Alex's chart while he recorded and noted things as he observed the IV cord, thermometer, heart rate etc. All hospital related stuff. Afterwards, he began explaining to Alex and Piper what happened.

"So, here is what happened. You got shot by a stray bullet that was shot hitting a post and then bouncing away towards your side. The good thing is that the bullet didn't penetrate any intestine or organ. It only went through your skin. We took it out when we had the surgery yesterday." Dr. Smith informs them.

"Uhm, doc, when can I go home?" Alex asked nonchalantly. She doesn't want to ruin the twins' 1st Birthday celebration because of her being in the hospital. Dr. Smith chuckled.

"You really are stubborn, huh?" The doctor announces. Piper chuckled at this while Alex rolled her eyes but chuckled as well.

"It's just that it's the twins' 1st birthday in two days and we prepared a party for them which is why I asked when I will be able to go out." Alex says nonchalantly.

"Lucky for you, there are no complications. Just the fact that you had a bullet in your skin." The doctor chuckled.

"But, we need to run some tests if everything else is functioning okay which mean you won't be able to go out for until the next three days. We still need to observe you. You may feel okay now but, you might feel sick later on due to the medicine we gave you during surgery and the medicine we will give you for healing." Dr. Smith informed Alex.

The raven-haired woman's face fell. They won't be able to do the twins' birthday celebration on the day itself.

"Thanks, doc." Alex says sadly trying to hide it but failing. Piper could read through her like an open book.

"All right, I will leave you two alone. Nurse Jane will be here later to run some tests." The doctor says smiling and walking out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Al, we can postpone the kids' party to this weekend. We can just celebrate a little here on the exact date of their birthday and do the celebration on the weekend." Piper says assuring her wife. Alex shook her head.

"You should continue the party at home without me." Alex says sadly. Piper chuckled. She walked towards the guest bed and put Robin down as he sleeps soundly. She then walked towards Alex's side to caress her wife's forehead. Alex noticed that Piper is laughing to herself. Alex's brows furrowed in confusion and asked Piper why she was laughing.

"Because you call me the dramatic one. Look who's the dramatic one now, huh?" Piper teases her wife. Alex shook her head and then chuckled. Piper continued talking.

"Babe, the party won't continue without you. I won't let that happen." Piper assures her wife.

"Look at Summer, she loves you she wouldn't be happy if you aren't there." The blonde looked at Alex's eyes. "Stop being a stubborn bitch even for once. Okay?" Piper tells her wife off.

"But, I'm your stubborn bitch." Alex says smiling widely.

"You are. You are mine. My stubborn little wifey bitch that I love." Piper says kissing Alex on the forehead. Alex chuckled at Piper's sappiness.

"I love you too." Alex says lovingly to her wife. Piper leaned in to give Alex a kiss on the lips as the smile into the kiss.

Alex agreed to just having a small celebration in the hospital room for the twins' birthday and then push through with the celebration on the weekend so that Alex is already out of the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, was a little bit of an easy night for Piper. In her mind, she had to take care of 3 children because Alex cannot stand up yet. But, everything fell into place eventually. The twins slept on the guest bed while Alex wanted Piper to sleep beside her.

In the middle of the night, Piper needed to change the twins' nappies. She gave them milk as well so that they will fall asleep soundly. She didn't notice that she fell asleep with the twins and wasn't able to go back and sleep beside her wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning came in and Piper remembered what she had to do. She suddenly woke up from her deep sleep. Robin and Summer were sleeping soundly under their blankets and she saw Alex was still asleep. She saw how peaceful her little family is sleeping and she wouldn't trade any feeling in the world.

It was about 7:45am and decided to wake Alex up because she needed to take her meds. She was instructed by Nurse Jane to wake Alex up for an 8am breakfast because she needed to drink a very strong antibiotic.

Piper walked towards Alex's bedside and held her wife's hand. She noticed that it was a little warm and it comforted her.

"Babe. Alex. You need to wake up." Piper rubs her wife's hand. Alex didn't budge so Piper decided to shake Alex to wake up. "Baby, you need to wake up because you need to drink your meds soon." Piper says. She saw that Alex didn't move and didn't budge again. She put both her hands to cup Alex's cheeks in attempt of waking the raven-haired woman up. Piper's eyes have gotten wide due to worry.

"Oh my god, Alex! You are burning up! Babe, wake up!" Piper says rambling rubbing Alex's cheeks to wake her up. Alex started to stir but, still didn't open her eyes. "Alex, you need to wake up. You are burning up." Piper says rambling again.

The blonde looked for the emergency button to call Nurse Jane and found it at the back of Alex's bed. She clicked it and it lit up indicating that they called for an emergency.

 **End of Chapter 36 Sorry for some sort of a cliffhanger.**

 **A/N: What do you guys think? Please leave a review! :)**


	37. That's how I felt after being slocked

**Chapter 37**

 **A/N: So, I'm sorry for not updating for quite a while. Things have been crazy at work lately. The good thing is that I've written chapters already and, so I might post them with 2-3 days intervals just to keep the thrill going.**

 **I appreciate the responses about who they want angry, playful and horny. Wait for the upcoming chapters for those. There will also be angst and drama in the following chapters.**

 **I hope you can leave a review. Things will get complicated at the Vause household for quite a while, so I hope you enjoy this!**

 **I do not own anything. I just made the story.**

Piper's mind was in over drive. She didn't know exactly what to do but she just calmed herself down and fondled with Alex's hair. She was so scared. The other day, Alex seemed like she was regaining her strength back and then now, she is burning up with what Piper assumed is a high fever.

Nurse Jane went inside the room to see what is going on. Piper's head turned towards the door. The nurse walked towards Alex and checked up on her. "Alex is burning up. I tried waking her up because she is going to drink her meds after she eats, right?

" Piper asks rambling. The nurse got Alex's temperature and recorded it on her chart. The nurse remained calm and didn't panic.

"Hundred and five degrees Fahrenheit. That's a bit high." Nurse Jane says while reading the thermometer. Piper's eyes widened.

"Is she going to be okay? Why did she suddenly have a high fever?" Piper asked slightly panicking but, didn't want to lose control. She knew that Robin and Summer were sleeping at the other bed and she shouldn't be out of it. Nurse Jane smiled at Piper while recording things on Alex's chart.

"This high fever might be high but it is a normal occurrence especially after the surgery. The medicine that she is taking has this side effect. It makes her wound heal faster but, it kind of sacrifices the immune system which is why we need her to eat before she takes up the antibiotics and vitamins that I'll give her through her IV." Nurse Jane explains.

"Okay." Piper releases a sigh of relief but continued asking. "But, why isn't she waking up? I tried waking her up but she isn't budging." Piper asks inquiringly.

"The medicine always makes her a little groggy and the reason why she isn't responding is that she may be in a deep sleep due to the meds." The nurse explained. As if on cue, Alex's eyes fluttered and then opened.

"You okay? You sound worried, babe." Alex says in her raspy voice with sleepy eyes darted directly to Piper. Alex felt like her surroundings are moving due to her headache. Piper held Alex's hand and caressed her forehead.

"Al, you have high fever due to your medications. I was trying to wake you up earlier, but you wouldn't. It got me worried." Piper says explaining to her wife.

Piper noticed Alex shut her eyes tightly as if trying to stop her head spinning. "Are you okay?" Piper asked.

"My head's spinning. Is this even normal?" Alex says opening her eyes to look at Nurse Jane. The nurse nodded and gave Alex and Piper a smile of assurance.

"It is totally normal. You'll be this way for a day or two and then everything will go back to normal. If it gets excessively bothersome, just tell me and I'll give you something for it." Nurse Jane assures Alex. "Right now, though, you need to eat. And then I'll be back for your antibiotics and IV vitamins." Nurse Jane says and then exits the room.

"Hey." Alex looks at her wife. Piper leaned in to kiss Alex on the cheek.

"How are you feeling?" Piper asks.

"I feel like shit. It feels like I've been hit by a bus." Alex says chuckling. Piper smiled at her wife empathically.

"I'm sorry you have to feel these. I'll be here all the way, okay?" Piper assures her wife.

"How's Robin and Summer?" Alex asks as Piper helped her to sit up slowly preparing for her to eat.

"They're asleep at the other bed." Piper smiled at her wife as Alex sits up.

"Don't forget about their check up tomorrow, Pipes." Alex reminds her wife. She is still a bit groggy. Finally, she settled in sitting up for her meal.

"Yes, ma'am!" Piper says saluting to Alex as a form of tease. "Of course, I won't forget. I can stay here. I can let Nicky take them to Dr. Gonzales. Or if you want me to go, I'll let Nicky stay here with you for a couple of hours. Dr. Gonzales is just at the other wing of this hospital anyway." Piper says nonchalantly.

"As much as I don't want you to leave my sight, I would want you to go to Dr. Gonzales for the twins' check-up, so you can tell me how it went and what the doctor says." Alex says smiling. Piper grabbed the bowl of porridge that was delivered to Alex's room by another nurse earlier. She started feeding Alex.

"You know that I got shot on the side and not on either of my hands, right?" Alex says teasing the blonde while chuckling.

"I know." Piper says rolling her eyes in mock annoyance. "Can I not feed my wife?" Piper asks Alex while chuckling.

"You may." Alex smiled tiredly due to her headache but still managed to pull Piper in for a tender kiss. They both smiled in the kiss. Alex finished her porridge and Nurse Jane went back inside the room. She changed Alex's IV bottle and injected the antibiotics in it.

"You may feel sleepy or groggy in a few minutes. If that happens, if you want to sleep, just go ahead so that your body can absorb the medicine faster." Nurse Jane informs Alex.

"Okay. Thank you." Alex smiled at the nurse weakly.

"Thank you, Nurse Jane" Piper smiled and squeezed the nurse's arm.

"It's my pleasure." Nurse Jane smiled at the Vauses and left the room.

Alex and Piper felt at ease with Jane. She is the nurse assigned to Alex and they easily trusted her. She is about 24 years of age, brunette and has a very angelic baby face. Alex knew from the start that Jane is a goody good which put her at ease. She read the girl easily. Alex also thought that Jane looked like someone she knew but, didn't think of it too much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's going to be the twins' first birthday tomorrow, aren't you excited?" Alex asked her wife. Piper is now lying down beside her wife. They are enjoying the precious minutes they could be alone while the twins are still sleeping.

"I am. It would just be much better if you're not here and we're at home celebrating it." Piper says smiling sadly at her wife. She still blamed herself for what happened to Alex.

"We will celebrate a bit here, right? With our closest friends and then we will celebrate again this weekend after I go out. So, you don't have to worry about it. Okay?" Alex assured Piper as she makes circles on Piper's palm while holding it. Piper nodded. She is facing Alex while Alex is lying down straight with her head tilted to the side facing her wife.

"Pipes, doesn't Nurse Jane seem familiar to you? She looks so familiar to me. I just don't know where I saw her." Alex says trying to remember. Piper furrowed her eyebrows trying to remember if she saw Nurse Jane before, but she can't remember anything. Alex knew she saw this girl before but, she couldn't put a finger on it. They were still thinking when they heard stirring from the other bed. Summer had her eyes wide open observing her surroundings.

"I could wake up to that every day." Piper says lovingly observing Summer.

"I could wake up to you, Robin and Summer every day." Alex says smiling at her wife. Piper smiled at Alex. "I could manage that too." Piper smiled.

"Can you get Summer, please?" Alex asked her wife.

"Of course." Piper smiled. Alex finds comfort in just having her child beside her. She misses carrying her children and blowing raspberries on their tummies.

"Hey, baby. Mama wants to see you." Piper talks to Summer while lifting the tiny blonde to carry her. She immediately smelled the top of Summer's head and always remembered what Red said about the smell on top of the babies' heads. Piper walked back towards Alex's bed and put Summer beside Alex.

"Hey, honey." Alex whispered to her tiny blonde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 3 in the afternoon. After several naps by the kids and by Alex and sweet nothings between the twins and their moms, their visitors arrived. Red is currently in the hospital visiting Alex. Nicky and Lorna are also there to visit the raven-haired woman for just a little while. Red is carrying Robin rubbing his back soothingly as he just cried due to being taken away from Alex's side.

"Aww detka it's okay. Let babushka hold you for a little while. I missed you." Red talked with her thick Russian accent. She was still trying to appease Robin.

The women were all standing up surrounding Alex's bed. On Alex's right side was Red holding Robin, and Nicky sitting partially on her best friend's bed. On the other side was Piper sitting beside her wife on the bed while Lorna is sitting on a chair with Sage attached to her with a body sling. Alex is currently sitting up feeling much better than she did that morning.

"How are you doing, Alex? No more crazy fights you two, okay?" Red says warning Alex and Piper. She has been a mother figure to the four women in the room. She wanted what's best for everyone and didn't want any conflicts.

"I'm okay. I just felt a little dizzy this morning. The nurse says it's from the medications. So, yeah." Alex says informing Red, Nicky and Lorna.

"Oh, dear that's okay. That's how I felt after being slocked by that crazy drug smuggling woman." Red says chuckling while remembering her fight with Vee. Everyone started laughing in the thought of the horrible memory. Piper is holding Summer who was babbling sweet nothings and is happy to be observing her surroundings.

"Uhm, Nicky, can you stay for a couple of hours tomorrow with Alex? I need to bring the twins to their monthly check-up at 10am. It's just at the other wing of the hospital anyway." Piper says asking Nicky.

"Anything for your sweet little Robin right here." Nicky says trying to say her sentence in a baby talk kind of way, pinching Robin's cheeks lightly while he is being held by Red. "And of course, that little blonde who looks exactly like you Piper." Nicky says pointing at Summer whilst laughing as she looks at the little blonde and then looks at Piper as if comparing their faces.

"She also looks like you when you first went in Litchfield, Piper. The bambi eyes that were lost when you got in that van." Lorna says joining in the teasing. Everyone laughed at Lorna's comment.

"Or that time when you said that the food in Litchfield is disgusting in front of me." Red says trying to stifle her laughter but failing.

"And in front of me too." Nicky adds laughing out loud. Alex and Lorna laughed as well. Piper rolled her eyes in mock annoyance and then chuckles. "Oh my god. I can't believe you did that" Nicky says wiping a stray laughing tear form the corner of her eye.

"Babe, I got hurt when you refused to eat that cornbread I secretly gave you when Red was starving you to death." Alex teased Piper whilst chuckling.

"Al, it was different that time. You know that." Piper says shaking her head whilst chuckling.

"I'm just kidding." Alex extends her hand to pull Piper in for a loving kiss, assuring her wife.

"I should've made you rub my feet for two hours. That was a good rub." Red says teasing Alex this time. Alex shook her head relieving the memory of rubbing Red's feet.

"Which reminds me, can I order some Red lotion from Popi? I need it for my back. It starts aching again lately." Red says trying to stretch out her back slowly.

"Red have you been working too hard in the bar? I told you to take it easy." Alex tells Red with concern.

Ever since they got out of prison and started Popi again, Piper made sure to make a lotion out of the jalapeno inspired rub that she made for Red inside prison. She named the lotion 'The Red' although it is green in color, she wanted to name it after Red. She thought that it will spark curiosity amongst the customers and she would be willing to explain the meaning behind it.

"I'll give you a whole box if you want but, yeah Red, have you been working too hard lately. Be careful that might be bad for your back." Piper says concerned.

"You tell her! That's what I've been telling her lately. Not to work too hard. But the woman loves her kitchen." Nicky says chuckling.

"Oh thanks, Piper. I am totally fine, I just must've bent too quickly the other day when I was trying to grab something from the pantry at the Bar." Red says shaking her head to dismiss the topic.

"Okay. Don't work too hard. Oh, and you can't miss out tomorrow. Just a tiny bit of celebration for Robin and Summer in here." Alex says smiling.

"We decided to just celebrate a little while Alex is still in here because tomorrow is their actual birthdays. And then we can just celebrate again this weekend when Alex gets out." Piper says nonchalantly.

"Mama." Summer suddenly bursts out talking.

"Yes, baby?" Alex extended her hand for Summer to take. Summer immediately held on to Alex's index finger.

"Aww. She is such a cutie pie with her baby talk. It's nice how she knows her words well although sometimes I can't quite understand what she is saying." Lorna says chuckling.

"Your kids are actually advanced for 12 months. They can say mama and mommy already. Sage just started saying those words when she was about 15 months in." Nicky says nonchalantly.

"That's what we have to learn about tomorrow at the doctor's office." Piper shrugs.

The women talked for a little while catching up about what happened to the Bar, Popi, and Diane's. Eventually, they said their goodbyes as Nicky needed to go back to Diane's to see how it's going, Red needed to start work at the Bar and Lorna needed to go back to supervise at Popi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Summer and Robin's Birthday_

Piper grabs Summer kisses the tiny blonde's cheek. "Happy Birthday, honey." Piper says fondling with her daughter's hair and then places her beside Alex. She then grabs Robin and greets him in a similar way. "Happy birthday, darling." Piper says kissing Robin on the cheek as well and then puts him beside Alex.

"Happy birthday Robin and Summer. You are 1 today!" Alex fondles with the twins' hair and kisses them on the top of their heads. "Can you believe that a year ago, they were so tiny they were like small human beings." Alex says reminiscing. Piper laughed at Alex's remark.

"Babe, they are still small human beings now." Piper says giggling. "Touché." Alex says smiling.

"Mama will be here after you go to your check-up okay? Summer, don't cry too much. Robin, you too. Piper, you too." Alex says laughing. Piper shook her head laughing at what Alex said. She knows pretty well that she isn't good at seeing their babies cry. Nicky laughed as well.

Alex did very well that morning. She was actually awakened by Piper but, this time without the high fever. The doctor said that she'll be out in about two days. Her wound is healing nicely. Piper is finished getting ready for the twins' doctor's appointment. Nicky is already there to stay with Alex while Piper is out at the twins' check-up.

"All right, her clothes are in there, you can press that button if there is an emergency and please feed her during lunch." Piper says rambling. She didn't want to leave her wife but, also didn't want to miss Summer and Robin's check-up.

"Pipes, I can feed myself. You can just give me the food, Nichols." Alex says rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Piper, you'll only be out for a couple of hours, not a couple of months. I can take care of Alex. Don't worry I promise that there won't be any snatch sisters part two." Nicky says laughing, teasing the blonde.

"Holy sh…" Piper realized that the twins were there and awake so she continues.

"Sheets. Bed sheets. Holy bed sheets! Nicky if you even try, I'm going to make sure you won't see the light of day." Piper says trying to joke but appeared serious while laughing.

"You don't want her to go Pensatucky on you, right, Nick?" Alex asks Nicky laughing. Nicky tried stifling her laughter, but it failed. "I'm not going to let her anyway." Alex says rolling her eyes in mock annoyance. Piper leaned in to give her wife a kiss on the lips. Alex cupped Piper's cheeks and went deep into the kiss until Piper pulled away.

"I know that Nicky is here but, if you need anything just call me. I love you." Piper says smiling while rushing to the door.

"I love you too. Bye." Alex says as Piper rushed going outside pushing the twins' stroller.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way to the west wing to Dr. Gonzales' office, Piper pushed the twins' stroller trying to talk to them to get them distracted. Robin and Summer loved babbling whenever they're travelling via stroller or whenever they're in the car. They woke up in a good mood that morning which means it is more convenient for Piper to deal with them.

The disadvantage for Piper now is that NYPMC is a huge hospital which means that it will take her 15-20 minutes to walk, including elevators, from the east wing where Alex's room is to the west wing where Dr. Gonzales' office is. Another disadvantage is that even though it's a huge hospital, she may bump into someone she knows because it is the main hospital in that part of New York.

And in a snap, while walking, she sees the last person she wanted to see. _'Are you fucking kidding me right now?'_ Piper thought to herself. She saw Larry being pushed by a nurse while in a wheel chair. She assumed that he just finished surgery for his appendix to be taken. Piper tried ignoring Larry but, Larry saw her and the twins.

"Hey, Piper." Larry called out asking the nurse to stop pushing the chair for a while. Piper just looked at Larry. She didn't want to talk to him.

"Larry, I can't talk right now. I can't talk to you ever. I can't talk to the person who tried killing me and ruining my family." Piper says shaking her head. The nurse's eyes widened in what she heard but, decided not to react as it wasn't her business.

Larry felt embarrassed. He thought about stuff and decided to make amends with what she did. No matter how much he hates Alex, Larry is still human and at this point in his life, he just wanted to surrender and apologize for every fucked-up thing he has done. Which is what he is about to do.

"Pipes, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for all of it." Larry says apologetically. Piper heard Larry's apologetic voice and took pity in it. She realized that she was with this man for a while and he sounded sincere. These were Piper's thoughts and she wanted to forgive him until Larry spoke up again. "I'm so sorry. Just leave Alex and we can start this family together. You have beautiful children. They can be ours." Larry says trying to convince the blonde. The nurse's eyes impossibly widened, shocked at Larry's proposition. _'Oh god, this guy's insane'_ the nurse thought.

After Larry spoke up, Piper regretted even stopping to hear him out. She cannot believe every word that came out of Larry's mouth. Piper looked at Larry angrily just like how she looked at Pennsatucky back in Litchfield.

"Do you even hear yourself talking?" Piper asks with gritted teeth. "I will never ever, and I mean never get back with you, ever. I am married to Alex and we are happy with our kids. You tried killing me which made me unable to carry. And you knew that was all I wanted ever since. How the hell can I ever forgive you?" Piper says angrily.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I need to go." Piper says walking away. She cannot believe Larry has changed that way. She hates how he is still convincing her to get back together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are you feeling, Vause?" Nicky asked her best friend. Nicky is sitting on the chair beside Alex's bed while Alex is reading a book.

"Better than yesterday. Ughh! I just miss standing up and carrying Robin or Summer." Alex says putting her book down.

"I saw Larry on my way in. That fucking Jew boy still wants to steal your wife." Nicky informs Alex. The raven-haired woman shook her head.

"He told you that? He's an asshole for making Piper's life miserable in prison." Alex says angrily.

"Hey, don't act like a saint. You're the one who named Piper, remember? You made her life miserable first." Nicky says trying to make a point.

"I made her happy first as well." Alex says a matter-of-factly. Nicky chuckled and shook her head.

"Larry asked where Piper is and said he needed to talk to her. When I asked what about, he said that he's going to take her back." Nicky says nonchalantly. Alex shook her head. It didn't really matter to her now that she's married to the love of her life and they have kids.

"Did Piper and Larry tried having babies before?" Nicky asks out of nowhere. "Alex's head snapped towards Nicky. She was caught off-guard with what Nicky asked.

"Well, she never said something about them trying to have a baby." Alex says.

"Maybe that's it. Maybe that's why Larry can't release Piper from his grip because he is now jealous that Piper has a little family. Haven't you ever felt that way? Come on. Do you guys still keep secrets from each other? For fucks sake, you guys are married!" Nicky asked.

When Nicky gave this speech, that's when Alex realized something. She realized that there is still a part of her past that she hasn't told her wife yet. She also wondered now if there is a part of Piper's past that she didn't know yet. She immediately felt the urge to tell Piper everything.

Everything came back to Alex's memory now. She knew where she saw Nurse Jane before and she wanted to make sure and made a mental note to ask the nurse her full name when she drops by to check up on her again. She also remembered Jona Starr. The name, she realized, that she never told Piper about and it made her feel bad and guilty.

Nicky saw that Alex kind of dozed off. "Hey, are you okay?" Nicky asked Alex shook her head while shutting her eyes to clear her mind.

"Yeah. I just remembered something. You made me realize that there is one part of my past that Piper doesn't know. I need to tell her Nick." Alex says slightly worried and rambling.

"Well, I guess you shouldn't tell Piper about it if you had a fiancé before and you were about to have kids. Ohhh she'll go nuts! Other than that, you could tell her." Nicky says kidding. Alex's eyes widened.

"You almost got that right." Alex says staring blankly. She cannot believe she didn't tell her wife.

Nicky's eyes widened in realization. "What? You have to tell Piper slowly. Or she'll run again." Nicky says warning Alex.

"No, she won't." Alex says confident that Piper won't shut her down this time. She felt the urgent need of telling her wife, so she decided that she will talk to Piper when she gets back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper arrived at the doctor's office for Robin and Summer's check-up. "Hey there sweethearts. How are you doing?" Dr. Gonzales asks the twins who were smiling with their baby teeth showing. The twins have been going for their check-up every month unless the doctor says otherwise. Every time they have their check-up, the doctor gives them shots as well. The past months, Alex and Piper always go together so, this is the first time that Piper goes in there alone.

"No Alex today?" The doctor asked Piper. The blonde shook her head. She is worried because Alex was always there to appease Summer who ends up crying more after the shots.

"No Alex. Just me. Alex is actually at the east wing of the hospital right now." Piper informs the doctor. Dr. Gonzales' head snapped towards Piper.

"Did something happen? The doctor asks concerned.

"She got shot by a stray bullet. It's a long story. Good news is that she can go home in two days." Piper said smiling.

"Oh, hey, I just remembered. Happy birthday to these two bundles of joy!" Dr. Gonzales tickles Summer and Robin who were still seated in their stroller.

Piper grabbed Summer to sit her down on the examination bed in the doctor's office. Dr. Gonzales lifted Robin and did the same. Piper and Dr. Gonzales talked about the twins' development. Piper and Alex always tells the doctor about how they could already say words that 12-month-olds normally do not say yet. With this, the doctor asked them to observe more. And now, Piper is telling Dr. Gonzales their observation for the past month.

"Piper, there are several types of being gifted in children. Other children have delayed language development but has very advanced understanding of the things that surround them. Others are more alert than most babies. Sometimes they even need less sleep. I am proud to say that Summer and Robin here, have ALD or Advanced Language Development. They are considered gifted because of this." Dr. Gonzales says a matter-of-factly then continues. "You told me last time that they started using their words by 9 months, right? Usually, babies start talking by 12 months which are still slurred at first, but you know what they mean. For Summer and Robin, they started developing that by 9 months which is why they can say words like 'mama' or 'mommy' or 'love' and others." The doctor says smiling. Piper's face turned into a huge smile.

"Wow. We knew it from there. They really are advanced talkers. Even our friend said that their baby just started talking 15 months in. So, yeah that explains it." Piper smiled and then kissed her babies on top of their heads.

"So, we are going to give them two shots each today. One for their yearly booster shot and one for vaccination. It's going to hurt a bit but, nothing that we can't manage, right?" The doctor tells Piper chuckling. Piper chuckles.

"Oh, I wish Alex was here." Piper admitted nervously.

Ten minutes later, 4 shots were given to the twins, 2 for each. Summer started to whimper as she feels the pain on her thigh.

"Mmmmmama" Summer says with her lips shaking and then bursts out crying.

"Oh, honey, come here." Piper grabs Summer and then rubs her back. "We're going back to mama in a while okay?" Piper assures her daughter. Robin, on the other hand, didn't cry yet which surprised Piper. He was just looking at Piper with glassy eyes as if trying to stop himself from crying.

"What a good little boy. Here's a little treat for you and here's one for you too missy. You can stop crying. It's okay." Dr. Gonzales assured the babies. "They may or may not have slight fever due to the vaccination. If they do, you can give them this." The doctor handed Piper the medicine.

"Thank you, doctor." Piper smiled at the doctor. Summer's cries turned into whimpers and slowly she was just sobbing lightly. Piper put her back in the stroller with Robin ready to be pushed going back to the East Wing.

"Tell Alex to get well soon and enjoy your small birthday celebration kiddos!" Dr. Gonzales said waving goodbye as Piper left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper walked back going to her wife's room. She was glad that she didn't see Larry again when she passed by the same hall where she saw him. Her eyes were caught by another set of blue eyes that were looking at her curiously and questioningly. Piper's reflex is to give a smile back. She saw that this tall blonde woman is pretty, and she assumed this person is a doctor because of the doctor's gown that she is wearing. She read the name written on the gown.

"You must be Piper Chapman. My patient has been talking about you ever since he claimed that he saw you in this hallway. I thought I would see for myself." The doctor says proudly. _'Oh god this must be Larry's doctor. For fucks sake!'_ Piper thought. She just wanted to go back to Alex's room. As she was about to talk, the doctor spoke up again.

"What lovely kids you're babysitting. Hi there." The doctor greeted Summer and Robin who were not in the mood due to their vaccinations.

"Uhm, first it's Piper Vause and second they're my kids. Mine and my wife's." Piper says politely correcting the doctor. She didn't like the vibe of the doctor anymore as she is being too presumptuous of who Piper was.

Piper noticed that the doctor's demeanor changed. The doctor's body was suddenly straight as if she got electrocuted. Piper just stared at the doctor.

"Piper Vause?" The doctor asked squinting her eyes. "And I assume your wife is Alex? Alex Vause?" The doctor asked. Piper didn't know why this doctor is suddenly asking her about her wife. Piper nodded hesitantly not knowing if she should've answered this person's question or not. She didn't even know this doctor.

"So, you are 'the Piper'. Oh my god. You are Piper." The doctor says shaking her head not believing that she is in front of Piper. She has a disgusted look.

"I don't see where this is going. How do you know my wife?" Piper asked questioningly. She never saw this person, but that person knew her wife. Just as the doctor was about to answer her beeper rang.

"Well, maybe your wife never mentioned her ex-fiancé, huh?" The doctor said with a raised eyebrow and then walked away.

Piper continued walking but she is now confused. A ton of questions suddenly popped into her mind. _'Who the hell was that?', 'Ex-fiancé? Could that be Alex's ex-fiancé?', 'Why haven't Alex mentioned this to me before?', 'Is Alex trying to hide something from me?'_ Those were just some of the questions she had in her mind but, she didn't want to think too much about it. She was confused and didn't want to argue with her wife after what happened but, she just wanted to ask her wife right away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper arrived back in the room with a straight face. Nicky was on her phone while sitting on the chair beside Alex's bed while Alex was still reading her book. Alex noticed that Piper arrived with the kids. Alex put her book down.

"How are my three babies?" Alex asked smiling while teasing Piper as well.

Robin, who was holding back his tears since they were in the doctor's office burst out into tears.

"Mmmmama." Robin cried and stretched out his arms to be taken by Piper. Alex saw that Piper didn't react on her teasing. Piper walked towards Alex's bed to put Robin beside her wife.

Alex reached out to grab Robin but, saw that Piper still had a straight face. She wanted to talk to Piper about her past right after her and Nicky talked about it earlier which is why she is trying to see what mood Piper is in.

"Are you okay, babe?" Alex asked Piper trying to reach for the blonde's hand but, Piper pulled her hand away. Alex's eyebrows furrowed. She rubbed her son's back to appease him of his crying. "What's wrong, Pipes?" Alex asked questioningly.

"Who is this Jona Starr?" Piper asked seriously almost with glassy eyes. Alex's mouth opened as she was caught off-guard with what her wife asked.

 **End of Chapter**


	38. Zero to bitter-angry-jealous real quick!

**Chapter 38**

 **A/N: First of all, I want to say thank you and I appreciate all your responses! It's an understatement to say that I am overwhelmed because of it. I love it when you guys leave a review or a PM. Thank you for that! Shout outs to insomniac412 and nellesalvador for your insights through PM!**

 **Second, I want to say that all your questions and observations are valued in this story. Having said that, I hope this chapter answers all your questions.**

 **Third, a lot of you reacted about Larry just being around the Vauses and as I have told some of you through PM, I have written in advanced about 2-3 chapters already. But, since you guys asked, I kind of tweaked something from the timeline and decided to give you an answer about your Larry question right away. It should have been in chapter 39 or 40 (the answer about Larry) but, it wouldn't really hurt giving it away already. :)**

 **Lastly, shout outs to** **acanofbeans** **! I didn't realize until you wrote that comment about Jona Starr so, if you don't mind, I kind of incorporated it into the story for fun.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as I have enjoyed writing it.**

 **I do not own anything. I just made the story. Enjoy!**

Nicky heard Piper's question and was also shocked at who this Jona Starr person is. _'Could this be the woman that Alex was talking about earlier?'_ Nicky thought to herself. She and Alex were just talking about it earlier and Alex even told her that she'll tell Piper about this certain person. Now, Piper suddenly knows this person out of nowhere. Nicky didn't know what to do but thought better of it and decided to take the twins for a walk. Nicky being the friend who always wanted to make light of the situation spoke up.

"Jona Starr? Is that a porn star? Way to go, Vause!" Nicky chuckled looking at Piper and Alex who were just staring intently at each other waiting for whoever will speak up first. Alex rolled her eyes and gave Nicky a knowing look. A look that says, _'Now is not the time for that, Nicky!'._ The wild-haired woman saw her best friend's look and mouthed "Okay. Sorry!" to Alex. Nicky walked quickly towards Alex's bedside where Piper is still staring at her wife. She grabbed Robin from Alex.

"I think you two need some time alone." Nicky says grabbing Robin from Alex. Robin immediately burst out in crying.

"It's okay, Robbie, Icky got you. We're going out for ice cream." Nicky says trying to appease Robin while putting him back in the stroller. The little dark-haired boy calmed down when he heard the word ice cream. He behaved but tears are still falling from his eyes. Summer's eyes were glassy as well. Piper went in front of her kids and kissed them both on the cheeks.

"Mama and mommy needs to talk. Go with Aunt Nicky for a while okay?" Piper says gently. This time, Summer burst out crying.

"Mommmmomi" The tiny blonde cried out. Piper shook her head.

"You know what? Forget it. No one's going anywhere." Piper says agitatedly.

"No, Piper! We are going for a walk and you and Alex are going to talk." Nicky tells the blonde woman sternly. "You, my little one, can get whatever you want." Nicky tells Summer to appease her from crying but, the little girl continued whimpering.

"She definitely can't get whatever she wants, Nicky." Alex says annoyed at how Nicky is handling the situation. First the porn star comment and then bribing the babies. But, in reality, she is more annoyed than how everything happened so fast about Jona Starr. Nicky raised her hand to stop Alex from talking.

"I'm going to take the kids to Red and tell her what is happening. Until you finish talking about this thing, you won't see them." Nicky tells the Vauses in conclusion.

"Fine. Text me where you guys will be." Piper says annoyed at everything now.

"I will. You…" Nicky points at Alex. "… and you" Nicky now points at Piper. "FIX THIS for fucks sake." Nicky says exiting the room with the twins.

"Will you let me explain?" Alex asked Piper looking at her wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pipes, come and sit here beside me, please." Alex asks her wife lovingly. Piper hesitates at the start but then sat beside Alex trying to keep her distance.

"What happened?" Alex asked Piper.

"What do you mean what happened? When are you planning on telling me that you have an ex-fiancé, Alex?" Piper asked her wife questioningly. Alex's eyes widened.

"How much do you know? And how did you even know about this?" Alex asked curiously. She is going to tell Piper anyway. She is just confused on how Piper knew all of it suddenly. "Did Nurse Jane tell you?" Alex asked. Piper's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Nurse Jane? What? What does she have to do with this? No! Wait. Answer my question, Al. Aren't you going to tell me about this? When are you going to tell me about this? I thought we won't keep anything from each other anymore?" Piper asked disappointedly. Alex let out a loud sigh. She wanted to come clean to her wife and decided to tell her everything.

"When you went out for Robin and Summer's check-up, Nicky said she bumped into Larry. That asshole said he wants you back and I'm not going to let you go, ever." Alex says with gritted teeth at the fact that Larry even thinks he has a chance of getting Piper back. _'Piper and I are married for fucks sake!'_ Alex thought to herself.

Piper's heart fluttered in Alex's confession that she isn't going to let her go but, she needed to keep a straight demeanor and get through with the main issue. Piper couldn't deny that Alex can make her feel things like that which is what they call their genuine love for each other. Alex continued explaining.

"And then, Nicky asked me out of nowhere if you tried having kids with Larry." Alex said looking at Piper's eyes deeper trying to read her wife. Alex got Piper's attention at this. Piper realized that she never told her wife about her plans of having kids with Larry before she went into prison. Piper's eyes came from blank to worried. "Did you ever try to?" Alex asked warily. Piper nodded with tears escaping her eyes.

"We did. Before I self-surrendered but, failed. I'm sorry I haven't told you before because I never realized that it is important to tell you about it." Piper says apologetically.

"We'll talk about that in a while. I want to come clean to you first, okay?" Alex says carefully to her wife then continued. "When Nicky asked me that question, I was caught off-guard. I never asked you and you never told me that. Then I realized that I, myself, has something that I didn't tell you yet. I felt bad and guilty about it. So, I decided that I'll tell you when you get back but, when you got back, you knew already which had me so confused." Alex says shutting her eyes tightly. She is still confused on how Piper knew about Jona.

"Do you want to tell me what happened out there, or do you want me to continue first?" Alex asked Piper. This time, Alex reached for Piper's hand to hold and the blonde held her wife's hand too. "Lie down with me." Alex says lovingly. Piper didn't hesitate and laid down beside her wife facing her.

"I'll tell you what happened later. You continue first." Piper says.

Piper suddenly realized that there is also a part of her past that she hasn't revealed to Alex. This caused her eyes to widen which didn't come unnoticed by the raven-haired woman.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"I just need to tell you something later too." Piper shook her head. She felt bad that she never told Alex about someone from her past. "Just tell me yours first." Piper says trying to convince Alex to speak.

Alex found it weird that Piper acted that way but continued anyway.

"Two years after you left me in Paris, I met Jona Starr. Yes. She is my ex-fiancé. We dated for three months and then I asked her to marry me." Alex says trying to explain every detail to her wife. Piper's eyes squinted looking at Alex.

"You asked her to marry you? Are you even in-love with her? You've been together for three months and then you asked her to marry you? Are you fucking serious? That is not 'The Alex Vause' that I know." Piper says chuckling with a pang of jealousy trying to lighten up the mood. She can't believe what she's hearing. Alex shook her head. She knew that that information was hard to process at that moment.

"Ready to hear the next part? Or are you still going to ask, 'The Alex Vause'?" Alex says teasing. Piper shook her head and spoke up.

"I just can't believe you proposed to her after three months." Piper says with jealousy radiating off of her. Alex took this as a sign to continue.

"Look, you are right. That is not 'The Alex Vause' that you know back then. To be honest, If I would have met you this time around and we were together for just three months, I will genuinely ask you to marry me." Alex says nonchalantly then continued. "But those years ago…" Alex shook her head. "Nu uh." Alex says still shaking her head. Piper is now confused on where Alex is going with this.

"Then why did you ask her?" Piper asked. Alex shut her eyes trying to remember every detail then opened it looking deeply into her wife's baby blues.

"For you." Alex said simply. Piper was confused more than ever.

"What? What do you mean for me?" Piper asked. Alex let out a loud sigh.

"She was so hot, Pipes. Nicky might even be right. She can pass as a porn star!" Alex says trying to lighten up the mood whilst chuckling, but nervousness is evident in her tone. She decided to continue. "She's tall, blonde, and has blue eyes just like yours. I tried comparing her to you but, you always turn out to be so much better. That's when I knew I settled for less." Alex admits.

"What does that have to do with me?" Piper asked confused once, again whilst getting annoyed. Alex knew she has no time to waste so she just explained further.

"Kubra knew you left me in Paris two years prior to that. I was so devastated after you left me Pipes. My mom died, and you left me. That was like the end of the line for me. Yeah, I dated a few women but, it's just until we had dinner. I couldn't have sex with them. Even with mules. If I do have sex with them, most of the time I fake it. I… I… I just couldn't get over you. I love you and I hate you at the same time. Things you make me feel, Vause!" Alex says touching Piper's nose with her index finger. She is trying to lighten up the mood as she feels her eyes are going glassy. Piper noticed this and just stared at Alex signaling for her to continue.

"Anyway, Kubra knew about that. Jona was a rich client's daughter. She was also a user that time but, I just flirted with her because Kubra asked me to. I drifted off my track when you left. And that time was the time when Kubra wanted me to make amends for the sales I didn't successfully make while I was devastated. I still make a huge sum of money that time but, it was significantly much smaller than before you left and before Diane died." Alex says explaining and then continued.

"Kubra told me that I need to seal a deal with James, who was Jona's dad. I saw that she was hot and pretty. So, I decided to just flirt with her for real and try to forget about you. We've been together for about three months. With - …" Alex was cut off by her wife.

"With mind-blowing sex?" Piper asked. Alex could see the jealousy within Pipers question. Alex shook her head chuckling. She held Piper's hand tightly in assurance.

"No… No sex for three months. More like pleasuring myself for three months." Alex says chuckling.

"What? Why?" Piper asked. She found it funny that Alex had to pleasure herself. She knew Alex didn't do those if she wasn't desperate.

"She didn't know how. She's never been with a woman before." Alex says nonchalantly. "Does it sound familiar?" Alex teases Piper. As Piper was about to talk again she put her index finger on Piper's lips.

"Let me finish, please?" Alex says then decided to continue. "I needed to seal the deal to make amends with what I lost the ring for the past two years. If I didn't I'd get killed. There was a point when I didn't care anymore actually. I was settling for getting killed because I really can't seal the deal. Until one night, James told Kubra that Jona needs to get married soon because of inheritance. It's like Jona was set to have a fixed marriage because James wanted inheritance from his dying father and he won't get everything unless someone asks to marry his daughter. There was this 'you-don't-get-any-inheritance-if you-don't-have-a-spouse' rule. I don't know. Even I don't understand it." Alex says shaking her head as if it is hard for her to remember all of it.

"James didn't have a wife because he killed her, so the inheritance will go to his daughter, Jona. And that is if Jona will be married. Jane on the other hand, is still like 14 years old so she couldn't get married. We were still together that time and Kubra knew about it. James promised that he will seal the deal if Kubra can find someone marrying Jona. So, he told me to propose to Jona or else." Alex's voice faded.

"Wait, I need to process all of the stuff in my brain first." Piper says squinting her eyes while holding her temple.

"I guess this is why I didn't tell you all about this in the first place. It is now irrelevant but, I had to go through it that time. And it is done anyway. We are married and happy now." Alex says nonchalantly.

"Okay, continue please." Piper told her wife.

"Well, first, I argued with Kubra. I told him that I don't want to marry Jona. I told him that I am breaking up with her already. I wasn't happy. I didn't even love her. Kubra threatened my life and I opened my arms and tried receiving the bullet when he pointed the gun towards me. But, then he stopped and said that if I don't propose to Jona…" Alex looked away from Piper with all the vulnerability. Piper saw that Alex was about to cry.

"You don't have to tell me if you can't, Al." Piper shook her head assuring her wife.

"No, I have to tell you." Alex says then continued. "He showed me a recent photo of you in a grocery store. It's a photo taken by a stalker hired by Kubra. When I saw you in that photo, I just wanted to ask where you are. I just wanted to grab it and look at it and talk to the photo even though I know it won't talk back but, he tore it apart and told me that he will kill you if I do not propose to Jona. I never looked back and the next day, I proposed to her in a cab." Alex says shutting her eyes.

"Oh, Alex. I am so sorry you had to go through that." Piper says empathically whilst cupping Alex's face to assure her and comfort her. Alex's eyes are now full of tears.

"We were engaged for two months and then she asked if we can have kids. That's the time I gave up. But, I thank whoever it is out there for saving me. It turns out Kubra didn't tell James that Alex Vause was a woman and not a man. So, when James saw me with Jona, James Starr ordered us to be unengaged and was furious at Kubra for not telling him I was a woman." Alex says now chuckling at the memory with her cheeks wet due to her tears.

"Kubra didn't care at all because James sealed the deal anyway. That son of a bitch never really cared about anyone except himself. So, we got unengaged and that was the last time I saw Jona…" Alex finished. "Oh, and remember when I asked if you have seen Nurse Jane anywhere? I now remember that she is Jona's younger sister. I've seen her several times when we were together." Alex says nonchalantly.

"Oh, my I don't know what to say actually." Piper says. "That is a lot to process." Piper says with a blank face. "That's why she knows you. I saw her earlier. She's a doctor now. I saw Jona Starr at the same hallway where I saw Larry. She is Larry's doctor." Piper informed Alex. Alex's eyes widened.

"What? You saw her?" Alex asked worried. Piper nodded.

"I think she's not over you yet. She went from zero to bitter-angry-jealous really quick when she knew you were my wife, you know?" Piper shook her head then looked at Alex deeply in the eyes. "Why haven't you told me about this?" Piper asked with disappointment in her voice. Alex felt good that she has all her cards on the table laid but, felt guilty that it took this long for her to realize that she hasn't revealed this part of her past to Piper.

As Piper asked that to her wife, she realized that if Alex came clean, she needed to do the same. She felt bad for questioning Alex on why Jona Starr wasn't brought up a long time ago, but she also felt the need of questioning Alex. She realized that she is all kinds of messed up right now. So, she decided to lay it all out on the table as well. As Alex was about to speak up, Piper shook her head and raised her hand to stop Alex from talking.

"I'm going to come clean as well. I need to tell you something from my past too. Alex nodded waiting for her wife to start. "I had a boyfriend who tried proposing to me too but, I told him it might be too early. His name is Todd White. We were together for 5 months. That was about a year when I left you in Paris." Piper says her eyes are now worried on how her wife will react on what she is about to reveal.

"Then?" Alex asked listening intently.

"And then he asked me to marry him 5 months in the relationship…" Piper trailed off.

"Because you guys were so in-love?" Alex asked with a hint of jealousy showing. Piper shook her head. She looked deep into Alex's eyes.

"I was never in-love with someone else. I loved him, but I wasn't in-love." Piper explained.

"Then what, Pipes?" Alex asked curiously.

"Because I was pregnant…" Piper trailed off. Alex's eyes widened in shock. She released her grip from Piper's as if she didn't know her wife but, thought better of it and waited for what Piper was about to say next after she asked again.

"What? You have another kid?" Alex asked worried. Piper shook her head.

"Well, I thought I was pregnant but, I wasn't really. I was delayed for three months and I needed to go check with my doctor. I bought pregnancy tests and used three sticks. They were all negative." Piper says shutting her eyes tightly. "I was afraid that it might be false negatives… So, Todd and I decided to check with the doctor." Piper says sadly.

Alex sighed loudly. She didn't realize that she was holding her breath in. Piper saw all the questions forming in Alex's mind. She saw the wheels turning in her wife's head so, she decided to just tell Alex all the details.

"I… I went to the doctor and it turns out that I just had my period delayed due to stress and being underweight…" Piper looked away as she is embarrassed with the next things she'll say. "I haven't been eating healthy when I left you in Paris. I moped and took in the comfort of Polly's couch. I drank every night but, I barely ate anything until I met Todd." Piper says with all the vulnerability in the world. "When he learned that I wasn't pregnant, he broke up with me and told me what a useless piece of shit I was… He's right. I knew that I was a piece of shit. I left you in Paris for fuck sake." Piper says shaking her head, tears falling from her eyes once again while relieving the memory.

Alex's eyes softened. She cannot believe that all of these revelations are just popping up now. They just look into each other's eyes trying to read everything that the other feels. Piper cupped Alex's cheek and just rubbed it trying to feel that her wife is real. Alex wiped the tears that fell from her wife's eyes.

"Piper, why are we just telling these things to each other, now? Why didn't we tell this when we were in prison? Or when we got out? Or before we got married? Or after we got married?" Alex asked Piper desperately wanting an answer.

"I don't know, Al. All I know is that, we are where we are now. These…" Piper waves her hands repeatedly. "… these things we just knew about each other, these are from the past." Piper says trying to talk things out with Alex. The raven-haired woman shut her eyes for a while as if she is trying to process everything.

"Are you going to run again?" Alex asked Piper while her eyes are closed. She didn't want to see Piper's reaction. Piper chuckled lightly and rubbed Alex's cheek.

"Hey." Piper called out for Alex to open her eyes. The raven-haired woman opened her eyes squinting while looking at her wife. "There is no more running away for me, Alex." Piper shook her head. Her expression painted she meant business.

"I will never ever run again…" Piper said then she looked up thinking intently of what she said then spoke up again. "Well, I will run around our block every morning because I need to remain hot for my wife…" Piper says a matter-of-factly now looking at Alex. Alex's lips curled into a smile as Piper continued.

"But, I will never leave you again, babe. We have gifted children and we are better than that. We know better now, right?" Piper asked her wife. Alex just looked at Piper blankly. The blonde didn't know what to think and she asked the question she is afraid to hear the answer to.

"Are you leaving me?" Piper asked her wife desperately. Alex chuckled.

"When did I ever?" Alex asked. "I never ran away from anything. Any trouble that we had. And I never will, Pipes." Alex assured her wife. "I don't care if you have another kid, well thank god you don't…" Piper chuckled at this. Alex continued. "…it will take a lot of time to process that but, I will not leave you for it. You're right. We have kids now and we are living our lives. These things…" Alex says waving her hands repeatedly mimicking Piper's actions.

"… these things are just road blocks within our marriage. And a lot has happened to us already. I guess throughout our relationship we just cared about the present and not the past. And I like for it to remain that way, don't you?" Alex told Piper everything. She didn't realize that she has tears falling from her eyes now. "Well, now, we can think about the present and the future since we have Robin and Summer. It's just not all about the two of us anymore. It's about the four of us." Alex tells Piper lovingly.

"The five of us when I get pregnant. Don't forget your promise, Vause! We are going to have another one, remember?" Piper says chuckling. Alex chuckled at this. Both of them looked like an emotional wreck if someone would look at them at that very moment. They're crying, laughing, talking angrily and they might have felt a lot of emotions one can handle in a single minute but, they still look at each other like teenagers who saw the love of their lives for the first time.

Piper leaned in to give her wife a kiss on the lips. Alex responded softly until Piper pulled away.

"So… Is there anything you want to share from your past aside from your ex-fiancé of a porn star?" Piper asked Alex while teasing her. Alex shook her head laughing.

"She was hot back then. What if she really is a porn star and I never knew?" Alex fought back with banter.

"Well, she still looks pretty but, her age is getting the better of her. A little bit wrinkly…" Piper says remembering how Jona looked like. Alex chuckled.

"Well, I told you about Digger when we were in that riot. She left me for a professional water skier who she claimed to be the only hot person in a life vest. How can you fight that, right?" Alex chuckled. Piper followed suit. "After that, I just slept with several mules to let my mind off a certain blonde." Alex looked at Piper in the eyes. The blonde smiled because she knew who Alex was talking about.

"Do you have anyone or anything else to tell me from your past aside from Todd - … by the way, who names their child Todd?" Alex laughed. Piper shook her head laughing.

"Well, after Todd, Larry and I met. We tried to have a child before I self-surrendered, which I told you earlier. And that's about it." Piper says concluding.

"I'm glad it didn't work." Alex says genuinely smiling at her wife.

"Me too." Piper smiled back. Piper wiped Alex's stray tears and Alex did the same.

"Babe, you said we had gifted children? Would you mind explaining?" Alex asked her wife. Piper smiled and peppered Alex's face with kisses. She knew that the past hour was just emotionally heavy for the both of them and she was glad that they were both accepting of each other's pasts.

Alex thought the same as well. In fact, Piper and Alex never thought of revealing those things from their past not because they are ashamed of it or they didn't want the other to know but because they didn't feel the need in telling each other because what matters most to them is the present and the future.

They have realized that they may have reacted differently if what just transpired happened ten years ago. They were proud of themselves as to understanding each other with each other's differences. They know that the past doesn't really matter anymore but, they still believe that it molded them to what they are right now. The only past that is important to them is their past together. They just knew right then and there that no questions are to be asked anymore as all their cards are on the table.

Alex caught Piper's lips as the blonde peppered Alex's face with kisses. They kissed passionately and softly. A kiss full of promises and assurance that no one is going anywhere. The kiss became heated eventually and Alex's hands were roaming around her wife's body all of a sudden, Alex's question about their kids being gifted is now forgotten.

"Are we really doing this on the hospital bed?" Piper asked with her voice muffled as it is still being devoured by Alex.

"Mmmhmm." Alex says as she kisses her wife frantically. Her tongue now fighting with Piper's for dominance. Piper immediately hovered over Alex forgetting Alex's wound at her side. She slightly bumped into it.

"Ow!" Alex said releasing Piper's lips.

"Oh my god, Al! I'm sorry I forgot. I -…" Piper was cut off by Alex.

"You are horny." Alex says chuckling lightly.

"Alex, I don't think we should do it on the hospital bed." Piper says chuckling still hovering over her wife.

"I agree. We can wait for another two days, right?" Alex asked Piper.

"For fucks sake, we waited for three months before I got out of prison! We can wait for another two days." Piper concludes as she goes back to her previous position lying down beside Alex.

Piper told Alex about the twins' check-up. She told her wife about everything that Dr. Gonzales said. Alex wasn't surprised but was glad when Piper confirmed that Robin and Summer were gifted in terms of their language skills. Piper told Alex about ALD or Advanced Language Development. They talked about the party for the twins that weekend and spent the rest of the time catching up.

"Can we promise that we already know everything about each other? No more past secrets." Alex tells Piper. The blonde shook her head.

"Those weren't secrets anyway, Al. Those were memories from our past that we wouldn't dare look back at which is why I think we never told each other." Piper says a matter-of-factly. Alex chuckled.

"Okay you, smart ass." Alex teased Piper. The blonde rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

"I'm your smart ass." Piper says then furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait, that didn't sound right." Piper laughed. Alex laughed realizing what Piper said.

"I love you, my smart ass." Alex says laughing.

"I love your ass." Piper says winking whilst chuckling.

"Oh, so you don't love me, just my ass?" Alex says in mock jealousy.

"No. I love you too." Piper says giggling kissing Alex on the lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything was settled between Piper and Alex so; their closest friends were in the hospital to celebrate Robin and Summer's 1st birthday. It was just a small gathering. Red, Nicky, and Lorna were there. Even Polly and Pete with Finn came straight from Delaware to the hospital to visit Alex and to wish her godchildren a happy birthday. Everyone knew that there will still be a celebration on the upcoming weekend but, they would also want to have a small celebration on the twins' actual birthday. Red brought finger sandwiches, donuts, and cupcakes for everyone to munch on.

They were all inside the executive master suite hospital room. Alex was sitting up on her bed with Piper beside her. Polly is carrying Summer while Nicky is carrying Robin. The two women were surrounding Alex and Piper as they talk. Pete and Red are at one corner exchanging knowledge about Australian and Russian beers while Lorna is at the guest bed nursing Sage while Finn is asleep on the other side of the guest bed.

"Hey, Pipe. I saw Larry being released from here today. Is he still trying to bother you?" Polly asked her best friend. Polly is eating a finger sandwich while holding Summer.

"Bother? More like wanting to take her back." Nicky interjects as she remembered bumping into Larry earlier that day. Piper shook her head. "Whatever happened to his case anyways? Shouldn't you guys have any form or restraining order from him or something?" Nicky asked curiously.

Piper and Alex looked at each other. They knew that this question will pop up in the future. They realized that they should have a restraining order but, they held onto Brandon Rogers' words that they don't have to worry about anything. Officer Rogers have been close to them since that case and he has been updating them about Larry's trial for manslaughter. Sometimes, also John Bennet would update them whenever they see him with Daya and Armaria.

"Alex and I talked about it back then and we decided not to press charges against Larry since he is on trial for manslaughter. Having said that, we didn't file for a restraining order because we held on to Brandon's words that we are safe. And we trust him." Piper tells Nicky and Polly. This time, Alex spoke.

"Brandon has been very considerate in updating us about his trial. We don't want him near Robin and Summer in any way but, there are times like these when we don't expect that we would bump into him." Alex says then continues. "Just like this instance, who would have thought that while I am here in the hospital, Larry would be here too? I mean there are other hospitals in New York. Sometimes it's just coincidence, you know?" Alex shrugs telling them what she thinks.

"It's still dangerous, Vause! Think about Robin and Summer!" Nicky says with her eyes wide.

"I know." Alex says nodding her head. "Officer Rogers told us how his trial went." Piper says ready to tell their friends the details.

"And?" Polly asked curiously.

Alex and Piper let out a sigh of exasperation because they knew that what transpired in Larry's trial was unfair for them and they know that it is all bullshit, but it happened anyway.

"Well, he was guilty of manslaughter. He had a three-month trial and was sentenced to eight years in federal prison." Alex said closing her eyes annoyed at remembering what Brandon told them.

"Well, why is he in here and free, then?" Nicky asked annoyed.

"Howard Bloom, Larry's dad and lawyer made a plea deal. He was incarcerated for three months. But he is on probation for six years with a thousand hours of community service. Piper says with hatred.

"That is fucking bullshit!" Nicky says angrily.

"Language!" Piper and Alex tells off Nicky together.

"I was holding his ears, so he won't hear it." Nicky says whispering as if it will take back her curses.

"Well, I wasn't." Polly says chuckling.

"Yeah, she wasn't, Nick!" Alex says shaking her head.

"And yes, we know that it was fudging BS! Who knows? Howard might've paid the judge or maybe he's friends with the judge, I don't know! But, he made it happen somehow." Piper says annoyed remembering that Howard wasn't a good lawyer to her back in Chicago.

"So, what's your plan? Are you not going to file a restraining order from him? He is a dangerous man, you know?" Polly tells Alex and Piper.

"Wasn't he good at sex Polly?" Nicky teased the brunette.

"I am better! Tell her, babe!" Pete interjects shouting from the corner with his Australian accent.

"You do realize that you two are snatch sisters, right?" Nicky teases Piper and Polly.

"Oh my god, Nichols! I do not need to hear anything that you are saying." Polly says shutting her eyes as if it will make everything she heard go away. Alex and Piper laughed at Nicky's remark. They may be used to those jokes made by Nicky especially when they were in prison but, Polly isn't. Lorna and Red also laughed at Nicky's teasing.

"Anyway!" Piper says laughing as she tried to save Polly. "We've been keeping posted about Larry's case most especially when he visited Diane's looking for me. Since then, the next time I saw him was before I went to Dr. Gonzales with the twins." Piper says trailing off and continued. "Which is why I am feeling so stupid as to why we didn't file that order yet when we knew about that." Piper says shaking her head. Alex rubbed her wife's back to assure her that everything is okay.

"We talk to Brandon every week…" Alex continued for her wife. "Part of Larry's probation is to stay away at least a hundred meters from the Vauses and our establishments. So, it turns out that, Larry violated his probation. Which means…" Alex looked at Nicky and Polly seeing if they are catching up as to where she is headed to.

"Which means he violated his probation!" Nicky says and then quickly realizing as she continues. "And goes to federal prison!" Nicky says with her eyes wide in realization.

"BINGO!" Piper says pointing at Nicky. Polly shook her head whilst chuckling. Every time she is with Piper and her new friends, she slowly understands why her best friend became friends with these people she met in prison.

"Is it a violation though if we just accidentally saw him here in the hospital?" Piper asked Alex.

"Well, he talked to you first. Part of his probation is not to have physical contact or even talk to any Vause." Alex shrugs.

"We can call Brandon tomorrow if you want so that we'll be sure." Alex suggests. Piper nodded.

"Okay. I'd like that." Piper smiled.

"So, about that porn star ex-fiancé of yours." Nicky started teasing Alex. Everyone laughed at Nicky's remark.

"Oh my god! I'm never going to hear the end of this!" Alex says laughing while shaking her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin and Summer has been giggling the whole time as everyone tried making them laugh by tickling them or blowing raspberries on their tiny feet, legs, tummy or even their chubby cheeks. Nicky and Lorna offered to take them home and bring them back tomorrow before work because they wanted to let Alex rest fully without any whimpers and cries waking her up in the middle of the night.

They've spent two hours in Alex's hospital room and everyone's getting ready to leave. Nicky carried Robin once again before putting him and Summer in their strollers.

"Say goodbye to mommy and mama. We'll see them tomorrow, okay?" Nicky says while praying to a god she didn't believe in to not let the twins get emotional in leaving their moms because they always do. Unfortunately, Robin started crying.

"Oh, come here, honey. It's okay. We'll see you tomorrow." Alex reached for Robin and hugged her son. Summer was also crying so, Piper reached for Polly to hand her Summer.

"It's okay, baby. We'll see you tomorrow." Piper says hugging and kissing her daughter. Alex kissed Summer the top of Summer's head from Piper's grasp and Piper did the same thing with Robin.

"Okay, stop being so sappy, Vause. Hand me Robin now." Nicky says in a sing-song teasing voice while chuckling. Alex rolled her eyes in mock annoyance giving Robin back to her best friend. Nicky got Robin and the little boy started whimpering again, not wanting to be separated from his mom. Alex saw Nicky's face change from the teasing kind to a I-just-realized-something-horrible kind.

"Nicky, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Alex asked with concern.

"Oh my god, baby. What's that on your shirt?" Lorna asked.

"Oh my god, I think I know what it is." Polly says covering her nose.

"Fuckin' ell! He's worse than Finn!" Pete cursed covering his nose.

"Language!" Piper, Polly, Lorna and Red said together. Alex laughed at what just happened pointing at Nicky.

"I must've given him too much ice cream, earlier." Nicky says with her face almost crying due to disgust.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: Please leave a review!**


	39. Wow! That's a major plot twist!

**Chapter 39**

 **A/N: Hi guys! Thank you for all your responses once again. Some didn't like the idea of my storyline for the previous chapter and I really understand that. I also appreciate them because it gives me more ideas on different ways of writing. I just want you guys to know that I've written these chapters beforehand and would tweak them little by little while editing it to be published.**

 **Having said that, I want you guys to know that there is more to the story than just that so please be posted! :)**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed and said that they liked the chapter I really appreciate those, and those reviews keeps me going as well.**

 **I would like to give a shout out to the 100** **th** **follower of the story JessTerr. I don't know if this is just coincidence, but I love your Vauseman stories as well! I've read almost everything from your stories and I am glad to say that you are one of the authors that inspired me in starting my own fanfic. Thank you for being an inspiration!**

 **Also, as I was looking up while editing this chapter, I have found out that I have been using the wrong word after all. Fiancé with a single 'e' is for a man while fiancée with two 'e's is for a woman. Let me change that from this chapter onwards. I apologize for that mistake. :)**

 **Lastly, I hope you are ready for this Chapter. You need to prepare yourselves :)**

 **Trigger Warnings ahead!**

 **Italics are narrative flashbacks not the characters' flashbacks.**

 **I do not own anything. I only made the story.**

After 2 days, Alex was finally discharged from the hospital. The Vauses are now currently at their home enjoying each other's company. Alex was glad to be out of the hospital and walking again after the doctor's commands of being on bed rest for the rest of her stay in the hospital. Piper was taught by nurse Jane how to dress Alex's wound, so she can do it at home for her wife.

Alex and Piper talked about asking Nurse Jane about Jona but decided against it. They didn't want anything to do with Jona anyway. They just wanted to confirm if she really is Jona's sister. Alex could remember that she is, but she wasn't so sure since the last time she saw Jane was when Jona and her were together.

They got home that morning at about 11am and Piper decided to just buy Chinese takeout. She told Alex that she still should learn how to cook because the raven-haired woman might be disappointed with her culinary skills.

Alex was the _'chef'_ in the Vause household as she was used to cooking for her and Diane back when she was still living with her mom. Even though she used to cook a lot, Alex still believes that no one will beat Red as the ultimate chef so, whenever she cooks for her wife and Piper tells her that she likes it, or in Alex's minds maybe her wife is just pretending to just like it, she always tells Piper not to tell Red.

Piper really liked Alex's cooking. She just wasn't used to it when Alex started cooking for her when they got out of prison because the last time they were out of prison was when Alex was still in the drug ring and they always ordered room service.

It is currently 3pm and the twins are having their nap. They are aware that they are free for the next half an hour or so before the twins wake up. Piper was sitting down on the end of the couch while Alex laid down on the couch with her head on her wife's lap. Just like how they used to do it in prison, Piper is reading Alex a book.

Piper and Alex are huge bookworms. Even before prison, they loved books. They used to order tons of books online and have it shipped to Alex's apartment in New York. Whenever they travel and go back to the certain apartment, there are times when the door is blocked by several boxes containing books that they have ordered.

They are currently reading _The Miseducation of Cameron Post by Emily M. Danforth_. It is a teen novel about the protagonist, Cameron Post, who is a 12-year old who is discovering herself and her homosexuality. "Gosh, Pipes. Why did you buy this book? We're like too old for this stuff." Alex chuckles realizing that Piper is reading her a teen's book.

"I just clicked all the books that looks interesting online and have it shipped here." Piper shrugs. Alex reached out to move the book to the side, so she can look at Piper in the eyes.

"You just looked at it without reading the plots of the books?" Alex asked teasingly while chuckling at what Piper said. She chose to continue. "What happened to ' _Don't judge a book by its cover' huh?"_ Alex asked still looking at her wife teasingly. Piper chuckles and realized that it was funny of her to just click random books and buy it.

"I don't know. It's just nice that whatever we read to each other seems interesting for me just because we read it to each other. And it doesn't really matter what it is." Piper smiled then shrugs again looking back at the book ready to continue. They are already at chapter 12 of 21.

"Pipes, this is a book about the coming out of a 12-year old." Alex chuckles. "Well, isn't it nice to know how she came out? And how she realized that she is what she is and how she came out to her parents?" Piper asked Alex chuckling and then continued.

"Speaking of coming out, how did you come out to your mom? And how did you realize that you like girls or women?" Piper asked putting the book a bit on the side to look at her wife in the eyes.

Alex's eyes turned from teasing to worry and to vulnerability. Alex froze as memories resurfaced within her.

Oooooooooooooooooo

 _19-year-old Alex_

 _"Mom! I'm going out tonight. Don't wait up!" Alex shouts._

 _"Ohhh, I see you're not telling me that you have a date, Al." Diane says teasing her daughter. Alex rolled her eyes._

 _"Do you have work tonight?" Alex inquired._

 _"Yes, so we'll probably be home at the same time… Unless you ar-…" Diane was cut-off by Alex._

 _"Okay. Okay. I don't need to hear it. I will go home tonight. For sure." Alex assures her mom whilst smiling. She went rushing to the door and said goodbye to her mom._

 _Diane and Alex were close with each other. Besides the fact that they only have each other and their aunt Lily, Diane's sister, sometimes when she visits once or twice in a year, they are also each other's rocks. They do not have the best life. Diane doesn't miss a shift as she works three jobs to pay their rent, food, clothing and Alex's other needs._

 _Alex insisted that she don't go to college anymore because they don't have money for it but, Diane knew that her daughter is naturally intelligent and smart. Alex, although it was hard for her at first because of being bullied when she was in school with Jessica Wedge, made new friends by sitting in film classes and staying in campuses._

 _Oooooooooooooooo_

 _20- year-old Alex_

 _Alex was sitting in a film subject. They watched a film about a suburban family and their relationships. Alex found it shallow and thought that she might have more life experience than anyone in the film that the class just watched. Of course, she couldn't comment or say anything about it because she was just sitting in to watch the film. "Pass me your reaction papers tomorrow and we will apply those elements on our next film analysis. Thank you!" The professor said dismissing the class._

 _Alex was looking forward to the debate that she will be attending that day and was looking at the flyer she grabbed from one of the ad boards in the campus. Suddenly someone went up to her. "Hey, are you going to the debate too?" The person asked. Alex was a bit timid and shy because she isn't used to making too much friends, but she knew she liked this person. And so, Alex nodded._

 _"Do you talk?" The person asked. Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head._

 _"Yes! Of course, I do." Alex chuckled._

 _"There she is! Now talking!" The person teased. Alex smiled shyly not knowing what to say and wanting to leave right away to avoid further embarrassment._

 _"Hey, wait. Let's start over okay?" The person smiled and extended a hand._

 _"I'm Ethan." He smiled. Alex grabbed his hand and shook it firmly._

 _"Alex." She said smiling._

 _Ooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Ethan and Alex hit it off immediately until they started dating. Alex never knew that she will find someone like Ethan. He was a little taller than Alex, red headed and a little buff as he is a part of the college's basketball team. They are each other's firsts except for one thing. First kiss, first date, first boyfriend, first girlfriend. Alex is not Ethan's first sex. He hooked up with ladies from college parties but never dated anyone. On the other hand, Alex never did it with anyone yet._

 _At that point, Alex knew what she was and what she wants. At times, she finds some women attractive, but she didn't think of anything more than that. She also thinks the same way with the guys but, when she met Ethan, she knew she wanted this guy._

 _Diane met Ethan and was a little bit protective of her daughter but, eventually warmed up to the fact that her daughter has a boyfriend. At Ethan's free time, Alex and Ethan hangs out at Alex and Diane's small trailer home even though Alex is hesitant about it at first, Ethan assured her that it was okay. Other times, they hang out at Ethan's house. He lived in an average home, not too big nor too small._

 _Oooooooooooooooooooo_

 _22-year-old Alex_

 _Alex thought that Ethan is the one for her. Within the two years of their relationship, Alex worked at Friendly's with Diane to help pay rent. Alex also enrolled in some classes in literature as she was helped by Diane plus the money that she is making._

 _At their second-year anniversary, Ethan proposed. Alex was 22 years old and Ethan was 26 years old. Alex didn't hesitate to say yes as she already thought that this man is the one for her. Although they are together for two years already all they reach was until roleplay, never the sex. They make out but never have sex because Alex keeps on delaying it._

 _Alex wants to have sex with her boyfriend. She believes that it is a connection between them but, she is holding back because she is afraid that her dreadful life might happen again. By, that she meant she didn't want to be accidentally pregnant and have a baby and will be left by Ethan. She is afraid that what Lee Burley did to their family will also happen to her._

 _She felt this way, but she never shared it with Ethan. She only shares it with Diane and Diane tells Alex that she'll do it in her own time and she didn't have to rush anything._

 _Ethan and Alex didn't have sex for two years. At least that was what Alex thought of Ethan. The red head guy always assures Alex that he is willing to wait for them to make love but, after proposing to Alex, he was still declined sex and so, he decided to take matters into his own hands. He was cheating on Alex with other college girls at parties. He said that he had "needs". He never told Alex about it, of course._

 _Alex was head over heels for this guy and, so they thought they were happy and nothing can ever break their relationship. Diane seemed hesitant with Ethan as he can read the guy like an open book. As a mother, she is there to protect her daughter. She saw how much Alex loved Ethan and she can also see that Ethan loved Alex so much but, she knows that there is something going on._

 _Oooooooooooooooooo_

 _24-year-old Alex_

 _They had fights and arguments which were normal in a loving relationship. Alex was worried that their fights might be because of their "connection" waiting to happen. She decided to tell Ethan that she is ready to have sex with him._

 _Again, it is not just a simple 'no' and abstinence. What Alex only knew about his father is that he is a rock star drummer from a band called Death Maden and she has been planning to look and search for him. She wants to meet him because she was intrigued on how 'awesome' Diane pictured him for Alex. What she didn't know didn't hurt her._

 _She didn't want to have sex because as much as she loves her mother, she didn't want to end up having the same life as her. She wanted to have a future with Ethan and she thought that if Ethan gets the sex right away, he will leave with a chance of her getting pregnant if they do not use protection. She isn't wrong after all._

 _One night, Alex and Ethan were watching a movie at Ethan's house._

 _"Alex, I think I want to have kids." Ethan says while holding Alex's hand. Alex's head snapped at her boyfriend._

 _"What? I… I… I'm not ready for that yet." Alex says with worried eyes but, Ethan didn't budge. Ethan gave Alex a small smile as they continued watching the movie._

 _Ethan slowly leaned in to kiss his fiancé and Alex was hesitant at first because of what Ethan asked of her but she kissed him anyway. As the kiss was getting deeper, Ethan started touching Alex everywhere which was still normal for them up until Ethan unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants. Alex realized that Ethan is trying to remove her pants as well._

 _"Ethan." Alex says while kissing Ethan. It was getting uncomfortable for Alex by the minute._

 _"Just follow my lead, Alex." Ethan says desperately as he kisses Alex's neck. He managed to remove Alex's pants though Alex was trying to pull it, so it won't be removed. She can feel Ethan's dick on her thighs and she started crying._

 _"Ethan! Stop it! I can't! I'm not ready!" Alex says trying to push Ethan away but, the red head didn't mind her. Alex tried pushing him away but, he is buff, and he was all over Alex which made it hard for her to escape. "Ethan, if you don't let me go, I will scream, rape! Let me go!" Alex shouts as she tried pushing Ethan away._

 _"No one will hear you." The red head said. Ethan's dick is now touching the outside of her center and Alex is trying to escape but, all of a sudden, a hard slap on the face was received by Alex. By this time, Alex is in tears and couldn't do anything about Ethan's grip. He is too strong for her._

 _"Ethan, I am not ready for this! Please let me go." Alex says begging whilst crying hysterically._

 _"If we don't do it now? When? When, Alex?" Ethan shouted at Alex._

 _"I thought you said you would wait!" Alex says shouting whilst crying some more._

 _Ethan now covered Alex's mouth. Alex is getting tired of not being able to push Ethan away, so she mustered up all her energy to push him away right before he inserted his dick into her core._

 _"Get off me!" Alex says as she pushed and kicked Ethan. She was now in tears but in survival mode. She managed to kick Ethan as his grip was lost on Alex and Alex managed to stand up and grab her pants until she was tackled down to the ground which caused her head to hit the hard floor with a thud. Her vision darkened, and she passed out._

 _Alex's eyes fluttered minutes later as she is lying down on Ethan's living room floor with the red head on top of her thrusting hard against her core. All she felt was pain. It was so painful physically, emotionally, and mentally that somehow, her brain decided to just feel numb as she cried her eyes out without any energy left in her. She wished that Diane was there and that everything will just be over._

 _Ethan kept thrusting and Alex can hear him moan from pleasure of being inside Alex. The moans made Alex's stomach turn and made her sick but, she didn't have the energy to even get sick. She felt a massive head ache and felt Ethan's continued thrusting until Ethan reached his peak. She didn't even know if he released it inside her or outside. She cannot feel anything. She was numb. Her vision blurred, and she passed out again._

 _Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Alex stayed in the hospital for about a week. Diane found her outside their trailer home with her pants blood-stained. Ethan's slap wasn't very noticeable and her impact falling down the floor as she was tackled wasn't seen as well. Alex barely talked when she was in the hospital and Diane had to be off work for a week to be with her daughter._

 _The last day of Alex's stay in the hospital was the most significant one for Diane. When Alex woke up, she woke up well and impossibly happy. She was happy to see her mom beside her and was happy to go home. Everything was turning out to be okay for her and she started feeling that she is a whole new other person. Diane was confused by the situation._

 _"Honey, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" Diane finally asked Alex. She didn't ask Alex the past week during their stay in the hospital. She wanted to give her daughter time but, what Alex didn't know is that Diane was crying every single night as she feels so bad for what happened to her daughter._

 _"Talk about what?" Alex asked. Diane was now confused._

 _"Are you sure?" Diane asked._

 _"Talk about what, mom?" Alex asked with her face painted with confusion. Diane shook her head._

 _"Nothing." The older Vause said as she decided that maybe Alex didn't want to talk about it yet._

 _Alex was in the hospital for the treatment of her bruises and cuts on the head and for a medical examination. She suffered a minor concussion from her fall. It was not until their third day when the doctor confirmed that Alex was indeed raped. He said that the medical exam Alex underwent showed signs of rape. The doctor saw raptured genitals but confirmed that the rapist didn't release inside as there were no signs of semen. Since Alex was irresponsive whenever Diane tried talking to her, the older Vause decided that she will go to Ethan's house personally and file a case against him._

 _They were getting ready to leave when Diane talked to the doctor._

 _"Hi, doc. I just want to ask if the meds that you gave my daughter have any side effects?" Diane asked waiting to find out. The doctor checked her chart._

 _"The only side effect that the medicine will give is deep sleep and that's about it." The doctor clarified and then continued. "Is there any problem?" She asked._

 _"It's just that this morning I asked Alex if she wants to talk about what happened but, she asked me what we were going to talk about. I can read my daughter very well but this morning it seemed like she really forgot what happened which is why I asked if there are any side effects from the meds. I was hoping there would be short-term memory loss in your answer but, you only said deep sleep." Diane explains to the doctor._

 _"Did it seem like she was pretending to avoid talking about the rape?" The doctor asked. Diane shook her head._

 _"No. That is the part that got me confused. I can read my daughter so well but, this time it really seemed like she forgot." Diane said now worried._

 _"Did she act normal when she woke up or are there odd things that she did?" The doctor asked writing down on her chart. Diane shook her head once again._

 _"No. It was like a normal day for her." Diane said._

 _"Okay, Ms. Vause. I will get back to you asap. I have your phone number so, I will call you for an update." The doctor said leaving the room._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Alex and Diane went home to their trailer home. Diane decided to try and ask Alex again but, she feels that Alex is in deep trauma. Diane also knew where Ethan lived so she decided to go to his house where he lives with his parents and two other siblings but found out that they moved. Diane was so angry that she started kicking the door and crying on the porch of the house hysterically. After a while she came to her senses and was thankful that she didn't ruin anything, and no one saw her because her being in jail is the last thing she can afford to happen._

 _She decided to just file a police report wherein after several days was officially filed as third-degree rape. The police officer stated that under the_ _ **New York Penal Code Section 130.25, 'A person is guilty of rape in the third degree when he or she engages in sexual intercourse with another person without such person's consent, which is withheld for some other reason than incapacity to consent.'**_ _Diane wasn't happy about it because she insisted that Ethan hurt Alex during rape. The medical examination showed that it is from a fall and not a hit which is the deal breaker for Ethan being sued for first degree murder._

 _After Diane went to the police station that day, she was on her way home where Alex is resting. She received a call from the hospital._

 _"Hello, Ms. Vause. This is Dr. Phil from Queens local hospital. I am from the hospital's SPU or Special Psychological Case Unit. Dr. Rosie forwarded me your daughter Alex's case. I have my findings which I can tell you over the phone if you wish but, we can also meet up to discuss it thoroughly." The doctor said over the phone._

 _Diane hesitated to answer. 'What could this be?' she thought. She wanted to be in the hospital to clarify everything that is happening to Alex but she figured that she didn't have time. She needs to be home for her daughter and she cannot take any more time off from work._

 _"Can we just talk now over the phone?" Diane asked the doctor._

 _"Okay. I don't want to beat around the bush but, Alex has what we call Dissociative Amnesia which causes repressive memory. 3 out of 5 patients suffer this kind of amnesia after a traumatic event. The memory of the certain event still exists in her brain, but she forcefully buried it deep within her due to the intense stress and trauma that she experienced." Dr. Phil informed Diane. Diane just stared blankly not knowing how to react._

 _"Hello? Ms. Vause? Are you there?" The doctor asked from the other line._

 _"Yes. Yes… I'm sorry. What else do I need to know about it?" Diane asked with tears falling from her eyes. She feels sorry that Alex had to go through this kind of condition._

 _"Well, those memories won't be buried forever. There may be triggers from her surroundings that may allow it to resurface within her memory but, we cannot tell what exactly it is. It may be something about rape or men or anything under the sun, but it really depends on what. It may last for only 5 days, a month or even twenty years. We never know. We just advise for you to be there for her when she will be needing you when the memory resurfaces. It may also be fixed with therapy if you insist." The doctor concluded._

 _Diane's head was in over drive. She didn't know what to do but, she knows that she needs to be there for Alex all through out. They ended the call and Diane decided what she is going to do with Alex._

 _Ooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Alex went to meet Lee Burley when she was 25 years old, got disappointed in meeting him, met Fahri and ever since hit it off with the drug ring. Ever since the incident and with her Dissociative Amnesia, she knew that she didn't like guys and came out to her mom before she turned 25._

 _Diane noticed that Alex developed building up walls in her exterior to protect herself and she loved Alex more than ever. She knew that this was because of her experience. She didn't insist on letting Alex have therapy. Other than the fact that they don't have money to for it, Diane didn't want to disrupt Alex's peace of mind. Alex didn't remember anything about the incident and Diane wanted it to stay that way._

 _Alex dated several women when she was 25 but never had a relationship until her "complicated" relationship with Sylvie. She finally had sex with women that she ended hooking up with and thought that having sex with men are disgusting. She ends up doing hand jobs to avoid the actual sex with men he needed to convince to seal deals with._

 _Diane loved Alex for whatever she was even before the incident and she let Alex live her life even when she knew that Alex had to travel for work. She's worried that Alex might be triggered by whatever it may trigger her about the incident, but Diane saw how thick the walls Alex have built around her that it may not be broken even by the slightest hint of the incident._

 _Ooooooooooooooooo_

"Babe? Alex? Are you okay?" Piper calls out rubbing Alex's head. Alex repeatedly opened and closed her eyes to see if she really was there. "Al, are you okay? You dozed off. Is there something wrong?" Piper asks her wife as she sees the vulnerability in Alex's eyes.

Alex's eyes started to tear up. All through those years of walls that she built up after what happened, Piper's question triggered her memories to resurface. In fact, those memories are the exact answers to her wife's question of how she came out. It might be a little to specific, but her memories resurfaced.

"I… I… I need to be alone for a minute, Piper." Alex says sitting up. Piper was confused but she knew better. She won't leave her wife alone, but she knew something was going on.

"Babe, I am going to check on Robin and Summer and when I get back, we are going to talk about it okay?" Piper asked slowly trying to appease Alex of her upcoming panic attack.

"Okay." Alex nodded. Piper leaned in to kiss Alex on the forehead, but Alex twitched. Piper chose not to question it but remained as a question in her mind. Piper went upstairs to check on the twins and attended to their needs.

Alex downstairs was trying to remember everything but the only thing she can remember is some parts of the rape and some parts of her relationship with Ethan and being Ethan's fiancée. She remembered Ethan's name. She closed her eyes trying to remember some more but she can't. She opened her eyes with tears falling from it. All she wanted is her wife by her side now. All she wanted was to be home, home in her wife's arms. She was scared but thought that it's in the past already. She has been thinking deeply for the past 10 minutes.

"Pipes?" Alex calls out. Alex didn't notice Piper was already standing there looking at her. "Pipes." Alex says as she was vulnerably crying with both her feet crossed up on the couch. If this happened sometime 10 years ago, Piper would have freaked out and get mad but, it didn't happen sometime 10 years ago. It was happening now and Piper and Alex, with what they've been through, have developed into mature individuals. They developed individually, and their love developed deeper every time.

"Al, honey. What's going on?" Piper walked slowly towards her wife with hesitation. She didn't want to stun Alex. She didn't know what exactly was going on, but she knew that it has something to do with her question on how Alex came out to her mom. Piper slowly went to her wife's side and wrapped her crying wife into an assuring embrace.

"I… I… Ethan… me… I…" Alex tried starting what she wanted to say but couldn't get her message across. Piper rubbed Alex's back as she was sobbing in what may have been fear. Piper's eyes widened when she heard Ethan's name. _'Ethan who?'_ She thought to herself. She noticed that Alex might be having a panic attack so, she quickly stood up and grabbed a glass of water to bring back to her wife.

"Here. Drink this. Calm down, babe. I'm here." Piper says giving the glass of water for Alex to drink. Alex grabbed it and fortunately managed to keep the contents of the glass inside whilst shaking. "Do you want to talk about it?" Piper asked. Alex nodded.

Alex wanted to face the fact. She might not remember everything, but she is ready to face the fact that she has been raped.

"It just occurred to me… when… when… you asked me how I came out to my mom. Ev… Ev… Everything came back to me all of a sudden." Alex says closing her eyes afraid that she might remember more. It's weird how she felt like she wanted to know more but at the same time didn't want to know more.

"I'm here. I won't go anywhere. You can tell me everything. Okay?" Piper assured Alex. Piper wrapped Alex around her arms so that the raven-haired woman can cry on her shoulder.

"I… I had another ex-fiancé, Pipes." Alex says sobbing. Alex pulled away to look at Piper in her eyes. Piper's eyes were wide in taking in the information. "Back when I was in my early 20s. I can't remember. This was before I've been a part of the drug ring. Ethan. His name is Ethan." Alex says trying to recall some more.

Piper's eyes impossibly widened. She wasn't expecting another ex-fiancé and more so not expecting that Alex was in a relationship with a man.

"Wow! That's a major plot twist!" Piper exclaimed whispering not believing what her wife said.

"You had a boyfriend?" Piper asked shocked. She was shocked to say the least. She never knew Alex went out with a man and this is another side of Alex she never saw. Piper realized that it hurts her not knowing that but, she just thought that there might be a reason for it and so the hurt was immediately forgotten.

Alex nodded. "Yes. But I can't remember a lot. I can't remember for how long. I just remembered a part of the… the… r… r…" Alex says looking at Piper. "rape." Alex whispered with tears falling down her eyes. Piper's eyes were now full of tears as well.

When Alex stated the last word. Piper had an idea what could've happened, and she made a mental note to call her brother Danny to ask questions later.

"Oh my god, babe." Piper says as she envelopes her wife in a hug. "Can you remember anything else?" Piper asked carefully. The raven-haired woman shook her head.

"No. I can't. I hate that I can't. I think your question triggered my memories, I don't know. I forgot all about that until earlier." Alex says shutting her eyes.

She can't believe that she can't remember anything. She went to see her dad, went to prison, had several relationships, had an ex fiancée, and now she has a wonderful little family. She felt that she betrayed Piper for not telling her earlier but, she also felt helpless for not remembering it. She just remembered it roughly after 15 years.

"He… He raped me, Pipes." Alex says with all the vulnerability in the world.

"I am so sorry, Alex. I should've not asked you about that." Piper says now she is caressing Alex's face to soothe her and assure her that she is there. Alex shook her head.

"No, Pipes. If it wasn't triggered now, when will it be? I'd rather it be this way than when I am not with you." Alex admitted.

Piper wiped Alex's tears. They changed positions so that now they are in the same position as when they were in Litchfield's chapel years ago when Alex was taken back in prison. Now, they are in the comfort of their own home.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked her wife while the blonde was playing with strands of Alex's hair.

"I will be. I want to remember, Pipes. I owe it to you." Alex says shutting her eyes and then opening as if she will be able to remember.

"You do not owe it to anyone but yourself, Al. I think all you need is closure from it. If you said that was before you even started the drug ring, then that was what? About roughly 15 years ago? That's a heck of a long time. I was in college." Piper chuckles trying to lighten up the mood and then continued. "But, seriously, babe, you might need therapy. I'd be here to support you. Only if you want to." Piper assures her wife. Alex let out a sigh.

"I don't want to, but I think I should." Alex admits sadly. Piper held Alex's gaze.

"I'd come with you if you want me to." Piper said sincerely.

"You'd do that for me?" Alex asked.

"Anything for you, babe. You gave me our wonderful twins. Going with you to that session is the least I could do." Piper says. Piper then leaned in and then attempted to kiss Alex but hesitated and stopped halfway.

"Why'd you stop?" Alex asked sadly. She was looking forward to the kiss.

"Is it okay if I kiss you? Won't it trigger anything else?" Piper asked seriously not wanting to hurt Alex. The raven-haired woman shook her head.

"Did it trigger something since you kissed me in that chapel?" Alex asked smiling.

Alex felt much better with her wife now. A part of her still is afraid of remembering it which may be the reason why she still can't remember since that is what Dissociative Amnesia is all about but, she also wants to face her fears already.

"Yeah. Well, it triggered me getting wet." Piper says teasing Alex and then leaned in to kiss her wife. They kissed lovingly and then Piper decided to pull away because she still has something to say to her wife.

"Alex, we are going to the therapist tomorrow and ask what this is. I sure am not a doctor, but I think that's a condition due to your trauma. I'll ask Danny about it, okay?" Piper asked.

"Okay. Okay. Thanks, babe." Alex smiled and pulled her wife into a kiss. Alex decided to pull away this time. "And then, we need to finish the final details for Robin and Alex's party for this Saturday. We are not forgetting that." Alex reminds her wife.

"Of course, we are not forgetting that." Piper says smiling.

"I can't believe Alex Vause, the stone-cold lesbian had boyfriend. Oh my god you went out with a man, babe!" Piper says realizing it all over again. She tried teasing her wife.

"Ugggh" Alex says in disgust. Piper chuckled and then leaned in to kiss Alex on the lips.

Piper and Alex kissed each other full of love and passion. Their tongues were battling for dominance. Piper is now hovering over Alex as they touch each other everywhere. Alex started rubbing into Piper's shirt. She was glad Piper didn't have a bra on which gave her full access to Piper's hard nipples. Piper moaned with Alex's touch.

Piper removed her shirt to give Alex the full view. She then removed Alex's shirt and attacked Alex's neck. The women were moaning and groaning with pleasure. And as Alex slipped in her hand into Piper's panties, they heard crying from the baby monitor. They stopped and tried listening and heard nothing. They continued with their ministrations and as Alex was about to put her fingers between Piper's folds they heard a loud cry from the baby monitor. The women shut their eyes as if it will shut the crying as well.

"Sorry, Pipes. I will stop this because I love them both so much." Alex says pulling away and reaching out for Piper's top to give it to her wife. Piper rolled her eyes and pouted in mock jealousy whilst putting on her top.

"How about me? Don't you love me?" Piper asked. "Of course, I love you." Alex says leaning in to give Piper a loving kiss.

The kiss wasn't any ordinary kiss. It was a kiss of assurance, love, care, compassion, gratitude, empathy, and more gratitude because she is really thankful that she had to go through this unexpected trigger with her wife. She wouldn't choose to have been triggered away from her. When Alex was sure she sent the message across through the kiss, she pulled away. They looked at each other lovingly and Piper gave Alex another kiss on the nose.

Alex stood up from the couch, rolled her eyes mockingly, put her top on and pulled Piper towards the stairs to attend to the twins' needs.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: I'd appreciate a review :)**


	40. Imagine them switching hairs!

**Chapter 40**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews once again!**

 **For the guests who think that Alex is so out of character and didn't like the chapter, I totally respect your opinions. :) I still want to thank you guys for your reviews because I love seeing different feedbacks from all of you! I still hope you guys continue reading though! :)**

 **For everyone else who liked it, thank you so much. I appreciate it! Writing is a form of therapy for me which is why I really enjoy it and it is really nice to see that you guys are liking the story, it motivates me to write more.**

 **I will appreciate your reviews for this chapter and I hope you guys would follow my next story as well! I'll keep you guys posted! It will be AU Vauseman.**

 **This story is about to end as well. I might go 50 chapters tops so I can concentrate on writing my next story.**

 **Enjoy family fluff time in this chapter :)**

 **I do not own anything. I just made the story. Hope you enjoy!**

"Alex! Is everything ready? Guests are going to start arriving in half an hour." Piper says rambling while fixing the dessert table. Summer is attached to the blonde. The tiny blonde was just observing everything that Piper is doing.

"Pipes, calm the fuck down." Alex says while arranging the mini bar they created but was cut off by her wife. "Language! Your son is strapped on you for fucks sake!" Piper says looking at Alex and then she was cut off by Alex.

"Language! Your daughter's strapped on you for… for… for whatever's sake!" Alex looks at Piper and then they laugh together realizing what they just said. Alex walked slowly towards the blonde and rubbed Piper's arm.

"Pipes, just calm down okay? It's all going to be okay. I promise." Alex says assuring her wife.

"This is a big deal, Al! It's their only first birthday." Piper tells her wife. Alex chuckled at Piper's uneasiness.

"I know but, we need to enjoy this too, okay? It's our twins' birthday!" Alex says putting a strand of her wife's hair behind her ear and then leaning to kiss her wife on the cheek. Piper let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Okay." The blonde smiled in response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex and Piper have been preparing for Robin and Summer's first birthday for a while now. With everything happening to them recently, they make sure to find time to make everything about their children's first birthday perfect. At times, they cannot believe that it has been roughly 5 years since they were last inside the walls of Litchfield.

Them being prepared with the twins' first birthday party is actually an understatement. They had everything prepared from the invitations to the giveaways. Piper and Alex, being the book worms that they are, often read Dr. Seuss' stories to Robin and Summer. They even turn on their flat screen TV to Cat in the Hat Movie. And so, the twins' theme for their first birthday is Dr. Seuss' Cat in the Hat.

The decorations all over their house was grand. They decorated their whole house with blue, red and white balloons following the book's main colors. They hung banners with assorted colors, patterns and textures with random parts that has the number one written on it. There was also a sign on the door that says,

 _'As you step on our welcome mat, we welcome you in the world of Cat in the Hat!'._

Once the guests enter the door, they will be welcomed by more banners that say, _'Happy 1_ _st_ _Birthday, Robin and Summer!'._ There are also red, blue, and white balloons that are striped, and polka dotted stuck on random parts of the house. On the left side, by the wall is a large net spread out on the wall with clipped polaroid pictures of Robin and Summer with their cousins, mommies, aunts, uncles, grandparents, and friends. It serves as a viewing area of Robin and Summer's zero to eleven-month journey.

In their living room, Piper placed a bowl of red and white candies at the center of the table. The throw pillows are also covered with red and white stripes and blue and white polka dotted designs. It made the area look fun and giddy.

At the back of the couch is a table where there are DIY props that everyone could wear. There is a small sign that says,

 _Don't forget to wear a big smile, a hat and a bow._

 _You can wear it any way you want just not too high nor too low._

There is a DIY headband that has an attached tiny red and white striped hat just like what the Cat in the Hat is wearing. Beside those are red bow ties that the guests could also wear. There are personalized pins that they had had made for each guest that will arrive. On the pins, it says the word 'THING' and below is the name of the guest.

Across that table on the other side of the room is a table set up for the gifts that Robin and Summer will receive. It is about three feet in length so that the gifts won't get too crowded. Alex made a cardboard drawing of Thing 1 and Thing 2 holding kites which Alex stuck on both ends of the table as if it is guarding the gifts that will be placed there. It has a sign in the middle of the table that is being held by the Cat in the Hat that says,

 _'This table is where you put your gifts for Robin and Summer._

 _Whatever is in there, we're sure it's a stunner._

 _We thank you for the gifts and we'll show our appreciation_

 _By serving you green eggs and ham though we also have bacon!'_

The breakfast bar is instantly converted into a dessert table. At the middle of the table is a topsy-turvy three-tiered birthday cake. Piper wanted a vanilla-flavored sponge cake while Alex wanted a chocolate one. They couldn't decide on which flavor to get when they were at the cake shop so, the pastry chef suggested for it to be a vanilla and red velvet checkerboard cake with vanilla cream cheese butter cream frosting. The spouses loved the idea and agreed with it right away.

The base layer of the cake is an intentionally uneven base that is covered with blue fondant icing with red and white dots of varied sizes. The second layer on top of the base is smaller than the base but much taller. It is made to be the red and white striped hat that is leaning on one side as if it is going to fall. The third and last layer is the coffee cup and the saucer that is as if it is being balanced on top of the hat. There are sticks inserted in distinct parts of the cake that has stars and explosions at the end. There are sticks on top of the coffee cup with Robin and Summer's name on it.

The stars and the explosions all over the side of the cake served as the candles. Thing 1 and Thing 2 are also standing on both sides of the cake with their kites on the base layer. The Cat in the Hat is on the second layer, ironically, without his hat as if gesturing the second layer is his, leaning for support. On top of the third layer was the fish coming out of the cup. Overall it was a beautiful cake that says everything about The Cat in the hat.

On the left side of the cake were cupcakes with red wraps and white circular designs on the wraps that says, 'THING 1' and 'THING 2'. It has blue icing to look like the actual Thing 1 and Thing 2. There are also lollipop swirls that are red, blue and white with different fun patterns. There are Jell-Os placed in a transparent cup with alternating layers of white and red to make it look like the hat.

On the other side of the cake are blue and red cotton candy on sticks, cookies that are shaped like a fish with an orange color and cake pops that are sticking out of a small box which are red, blue, and white in color. There are two large mason jars on the side which contains Red Iced tea and Blue lemonade.

On the other table was the main buffet of food. There are fried chicken lollipops, hotdogs on stick and in buns, pizza, calzones, burgers, fries, potato chips, and, of course, green eggs, ham and bacon. There's also a salad bar which Piper insisted in having. She told Alex that some people want to eat healthy stuff as well which Alex laughed and rolled her eyes on. On the side were the wine, scotch, tequila, and punch. There are also sodas, juices and water for the kids.

Robin and Summer were adorably dressed. Alex and Piper had a fun time dressing them up. Laughing and chuckling along the way of making them look adorable. The twins are both wearing red onesies. Robin's onesie says, "THING 1" on the white circle in front of what he's wearing while Summer says, "THING 2" on hers. They are both wearing white and red striped leg warmers and cute blue baby Chucks.

Summer's blonde hair was tied into tiny pig tails, one on the left and one on the right. It is tied with a blue bow. She is also wearing a cloth head band that is the same color as her bow. Robin is wearing a blue beanie that shows just the front of his dark-colored hair. The twins looked so adorable to say the least. Robin is sporting his mustached pacifier while Summer had her pacifier designed with red lips as if it is pouting.

As adorable as the twins were their mommies. Alex was wearing a dress very similar to the one Flaritza make her wear during that makeover in Litchfield except that this one is black, has a v-shaped neck line wherein she wore a white tube top inside while still showing some cleavage and the Cat's red bow in a form of a choker. Piper, on the other hand was wearing a black sleeveless dress that was fitted from the breast down to the hips and was flowing free from the hips down to her thighs. The dress was black with a white accent on the center. She was also wearing the same red bow in a form of a choker.

Both Alex and Piper were wearing actual red and white striped hats, not the same as the one they made for the guests. They were both wearing black low-cut Chucks as well. The most adorable part of them is that they painted the tips of their noses with black face paint in the shape of a Cat's nose.

The last but not the least member of the Vause family was wearing a goldfish costume. Tank was in a fish costume where in his head is sticking out from the Gold fish's mouth. He looked adorable especially when he is running around the house as if the goldfish is on the loose from a fresh catch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doorbell rang when it was about 4pm.

"We'll get it!" Alex tells Piper who is in the kitchen still finishing the finishing touches of the dessert table. Alex opened the door and was glad to see Nicky, Lorna and Sage.

"Hey Mama Cat and Thing number…" Nicky says trying to look at Robin's onesie. It is blocked because he is currently attached in a sling in front of Alex.

"One. Summer's Thing two." Alex says smirking.

"You look hot, Mama Cat!" Nicky says teasingly then wolf whistles.

"Really Nichols? In front of Lorna? I told you, you can only do it behind our wives' backs!" Alex answers back with a banter of her own.

"Oh, I couldn't imagine if Piper heard what you said!" Lorna says giggling. Nicky and Alex laughed as well.

"Come on in!" Alex gestures to the Nichols'. The guests started to arrive ten minutes after the Nichols' arrived. Alex and Piper made sure to invite everyone close to their hearts. Carol and Bill were there. Cal, Neri and River were present. As well as Danny coming from work. Polly, Pete and Finn, Taystee, Brooke, Daya, John and Armaria, Cindy, Janae, Suzanne, Flaca, Maritza, Gloria, Blanca, and Red were all invited. Piper and Alex made sure that Diane's, Popi and BBB are closed for that day only.

Everyone entered and wore their choice of the hat or the red bows. Some of them wore both. Everyone knew each other already which made settling for everyone easy. Everybody greeted everyone, and they made themselves at home. Some of them looked at the twins' photo gallery, some went straight for drinks and some just caught up with each other.

"Look at you! You look so much like your mama!" Carol talks to Robin from Alex's sling.

"That's what everyone says." Alex says with a chuckle. "Do you want to hold him?" Alex asked gesturing to her mother-in-law.

"Yes please." Carol responded smiling. Alex unfastened the sling and handed Robin to Carol.

"Alright, honey, give grandma Carol some lovin'!" Alex says chuckling as she handed Robin to Carol. Alex left Carol and Robin to have some quality time and walked towards the small crowd across the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The small crowd was because of Summer being so adorable. Flaca and Maritza were talking to her while attached to Piper's sling.

"Hey tiny blondie! You look so much like your mommy pero eres mas hermosa!" Flaritza says chuckling. Piper shook her head.

"I know what you said Flaca. But, yeah, she is much prettier than mommy, right?" Piper tells Flaca and Maritza and then looks at the little blonde.

"Oh, I wish I brought my daughter today." Maritza says sadly.

"Why didn't you?" Piper asked. As Maritza was about to answer Taystee interjected.

"Hey blondie!" Taystee says in a high-pitched tone. Piper immediately looked at her. Taystee saw it and laughed. Cindy, Suzanne and Janae were all making funny faces for Summer to see. "I wasn't calling you. I was calling the little blonde!" Taystee says laughing. Summer elicited a loud chuckle from her aunts' funny faces which made everyone's hearts flutter.

"Hey Dandelion! Is that your child? You know when they turn one-year old, they develop more bones and their brain develops as they sleep. So, babies need a lot of sleep! Do they sleep a lot? Robin and Summer? Those are their names, right? Do you and Vause sleep a lot? Vause is your wife, right?" Suzanne began her series of explanations, questions and information.

"Yes, Suzanne. Yes, to everything." Piper chuckles. Suddenly, Summer screeched in a high tone enough for most of the guests to notice. She screeched and then chuckled as if there is no tomorrow as Cindy and Janae made more faces.

"I hope you can meet my Monica! She ain't here coz she's with her granny. I bet she'd love to play with you. But, one-day, little blondie!" Cindy tells Summer.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Alex asked everyone who was surrounding Piper and Summer.

"Cindy made the funniest face that made Summer screech in laughter." Piper informed her wife.

"So, I've heard." Alex smirks at Piper. "Can I hold her, please?" Taystee asked nicely.

"Of course, you can." Piper responded happily. She unfastened her sling and handed Summer to Taystee. "Stay with your awesome aunts for a while, okay honey?" Piper tells Summer whilst kissing her tiny cheeks.

"I'm gonna hold her next!" Flaca says.

"No! I'm going to hold her next!" Maritza says.

"No! I am!" Suzanne says with a big smile.

"Hey, just remember we are not in a prison riot anymore. You can hold Summer one after the other. Just not too fast in passing her or you're all going to be vomit bags!" Alex interjects laughing.

"Ewww!" Taystee comments and laughs as well. Everyone followed suit laughing.

"Okay. We'll just be around if you guys get tired with her." Piper assures everyone.

"Oh no, we won't get tired of her! I might even take this thing home." Cindy says jokingly.

"Hey, no taking home of the baby." Alex says in mock defense. Everyone chuckled once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper pulled Alex to the side to lead her into the kitchen where they were met by Danny. Alex and Piper didn't tell anyone about Alex's condition. Only Nicky knows about it because Alex needed times off for therapy. Nicky took it well. She even teased Alex for being with a man but, eventually assured the raven-haired woman that she has her full support. Although the story isn't complete yet, Nicky felt sorry for what Alex went through and would do anything to help her best friend.

"Hey, Alex. How are you holding up?" Danny asks Alex with a smile. The day after Alex remembered things from her past, Piper called Danny to ask him about Alex's condition.

"I'm okay. I'm not actually bothered as much as Piper is bothered for me." Alex says chuckling. Danny chuckled as well and then spoke up.

"Alex, what happened to you isn't something that is to be taken for granted. But, since it was a long time ago already, you may have pushed it deep within your brain. The effect maybe is that you are not as traumatized as you are when it happened. I asked my colleague who specializes in those conditions. He said that you have something called Repressed Memories. The medical term for it is called a Dissociative Amnesia which means a traumatic or stressful event that happened to you is pushed by your subconscious in the deeper darker parts of your brain for you not to remember because you do not want to feel that horrible anymore." Danny informs Alex and Piper.

"Oh, that explains a lot, I guess. But, why can't I remember everything? I can only remember snippets." Alex asked curiously. Piper can see the vulnerability in her wife's eyes and decided to hold her hand to show that she is just there.

"That's a part of it. You won't be able to remember everything at the same time. You need to go in to therapy and the therapist will help you remember." Danny tells Alex.

"Dan, isn't that going to be bad for Alex? If she remembers everything? Isn't that going to be traumatic again?" Piper asked her brother. Danny shrugs.

"We'll never know what effect it could have on her." Danny tells Piper and then continues. "The thing is once she remembers, it is easier to have closure with that situation. If she doesn't have therapy, there might be times when she gets triggered again and then it will end up being more stressful for Alex." Danny tells Piper.

"I will come with you in your sessions. Just please say yes to this, babe." Piper tried convincing her wife. Alex shut her eyes and shook her head.

"I know. I know. Let me think about it." Alex tells her wife. She has been fickle-minded about the idea of therapy for the past two days.

"Can we not talk about this now? Can we just celebrate our children's 1st birthday first?" Alex asked her wife a little bit annoyed. She knew that Piper always wants to have a cause and has an intention of helping but, she also thinks that she needs time to decide about the therapy.

"Okay. Fine. Sorry." Piper says rubbing Alex's arm whilst consoling her.

"Just tell me if you want to schedule sessions. I can tell my friend." Danny says helpfully.

"Thanks Danny." Piper smiled.

"Thanks." Alex smiled sadly. Suddenly, Nicky pulled Alex away from Piper and Danny.

"Excuse me, let me borrow your wife for a little while." Nicky says with a serious face. It seems like she is trying to solve some mystery.

Piper and Danny were left alone. "Danny, can you book a session for Alex next week? I'll be coming with her anyway." Piper says nonchalantly.

"Pipey, I don't think you should book a session without Alex's consent." Danny says hesitantly.

"Trust me, Dan! Just book it, please?" Piper asks desperately.

"Okay! Okay! You are responsible for your wife, Piper. If she chooses not to attend that session, you can't just cancel it. It will be a bad record on her part." Danny informs Piper.

"I'll convince her. I promise." Piper tells her brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicky pulled Alex towards Red who was now carrying Robin. Red is beside Lorna who is carrying Sage. Alex was confused because she handed Robin to Carol, so she looked over the older blonde woman and saw that she, now, has Summer.

"Wow that was a fast rotation." Alex says to everyone and then chuckles.

"What can you do about it? Your kids are adorable!" Red says in her thick Russian accent.

"Okay. Now, look!" Nicky points at Alex's face. Alex gave Nicky a confused disgusted look just like the look Alex gave to Maritza when she told the raven-haired woman that she has weird ears. Immediately, Red and Lorna were looking at Alex's face intricately and then at Robin and then back and forth.

"What are you guys trying to do? Are you trying to cast a Russian voodoo spell on me, Red?" Alex jokes and then chuckles. Nicky rolled her eyes.

"They are saying that you look like Summer and Robin looks like Piper. But I think it's the other way around so, I am trying to make a point by showing your face to them." Nicky says a little agitatedly that Red and Lorna are not agreeing to what she thinks.

"I don't know, baby. Just coz Robin's hair is dark like Alex's doesn't mean they automatically look alike. Summer's face looks like Alex's while Robin's face looks like Piper. Imagine them switching hairs!" Lorna says in her Brooklyn accent. Alex immediately laughed at what Lorna said about switching hairs. Nicky rolled her eyes.

"They do not look alike!" Nicky says trying to make a point.

"Nicky, stop being in denial. They're still babies and their features will still change through time. They also get the facial expressions of their mommies which sometimes make them look like the other." Red says shrugging. "You can even look like Sage even though you are not blood-related. Once she adopts your facial expressions, she'll end up looking like you." Red says nonchalantly. With years of experience as a mother, she knows what she is talking about.

"Okay fine. Maybe Robin does look a little bit like Chapman over there." Nicky says observing Robin's little features. Alex's eyes widened in what her best friend said.

"You have to take that back Nick! Robin looks like me! That's what everyone thinks!" Alex says in mock annoyance. The four women chuckled.

"Summer looks a bit like you, Alex! One time just do it. Like, just carry Summer in front of the mirror. Face her in front of the mirror too and then just observe." Lorna says shrugging. Alex laughed at what Lorna said whilst thinking about what the brunette suggested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin and Summer were passed on to each guest occasionally. Alex and Piper were thankful that kids didn't feel sick after that. Their guests made themselves at home easily and grabbed drinks and food while talking to the other guests.

Piper was at the dessert table getting a plate of desserts that she'll give to her wife that hasn't stopped entertaining guests since they came in. She grabbed several kinds for her and Alex to share. Piper searched for her wife into the sea of guests and found Alex at the photo corner with Bill and Polly.

Piper immediately rubbed the lower part of Alex's back to let her wife know that she's there whilst showing her the plate of desserts.

"Hey." Piper whispers while Alex is showing Bill and Polly the pictures. The blonde got her wife's attention as Alex looked at her smiling.

"Hey." Alex says then leans in to kiss Piper on the cheek. "What did you get for me?" Alex asked rhetorically while choosing what to eat. Alex grabbed a cupcake and continued explaining to Bill and Polly.

"This one right here, is the time when Robin first walked. He was trying to get the giraffe on that table. It was a golden moment." Alex says chuckling relieving that certain day.

"And of course, Robin chose to show Alex while I was upstairs." Piper says rolling her eyes chuckling. She clearly remembered how she watched closely for her son to walk but, she wasn't there on his first steps. Bill chuckled.

"Oh Piper, honey, I remember when you had your first step. You were trying to chase a butterfly in the garden. Two steps in and you fell." Bill says chuckling.

"Really?" Piper asked smiling. "Your mom was in the bathroom that time so, I saw everything on my own." Bill finished chuckling.

"Aww this is so adorable! I suppose this didn't happen just one time, huh? It's kind of similar to one of the photos you sent us before, Pipe." Polly says pointing at a certain photo. In this photo, Alex is lying down the couch with Summer on her chest and Robin in between her legs resting his head on one of Alex's thighs. All three of them are sleeping and it was a sweet moment to say the least. Piper shook her head.

"No. That was when they were about 9 months. Alex would always get up earlier than me to make sure she gets dibs on the children." Piper says teasingly.

"Hey! You are tired from work that night and I didn't want them to wake you up." Alex says proudly in defense. Bill and Polly chuckled at Alex's argument.

"Either way, your family is so adorable." Bill says smiling.

"By the way, when are you thinking of doing that wedding?" Bill asks out of nowhere. Piper and Alex hadn't thought about their wedding outside prison because of the stuff happening to them. Piper and Alex suddenly looked at each other as if asking each other 'when' until Piper spoke out.

"We aren't thinking of the wedding yet right now, daddy. We'll do it soon though. Right, Al?" Piper tells her dad and then asks Alex for confirmation. Alex nodded smiling.

"I just thought… You don't have any wedding pictures on this wall. I mean not even your prison wedding." Bill chuckles still observing the wall of pictures. Alex chuckles and then speaks up.

"Bill, it's not for me and Piper though. This…" Alex gestures to the wall collage. "This is for Robin and Summer. So, the pictures here are mostly of the twins with everyone else." Alex says chuckling. What Bill said next created silence between the three women.

"It's 'dad'." Bill says not taking his eyes off the wall. Piper, Alex and Polly's head snapped towards Bill. Alex's mouth was agape not believing what she just heard. She was shocked to say the least. Polly knew Bill ever since she and Piper became best friends and she knew that it's unusual for Bill to say that. He didn't even let Larry call him 'dad'.

Alex didn't notice her eyes tearing up. All her life, she didn't have a father or even a father figure. It has always been Alex and Diane. Which is why she tried going to that concert to find a huge disappointment in Lee Burley. She thought that she would never call anyone 'dad'. The combination of Bill insisting for Alex to call him 'dad' and the fact that they came a long way from being where they are now made Alex's heart overflow with love for a father that she never thought was even possible after what she went through in going to that concert.

Every time The Vauses visited the Chapmans or vice versa, Alex and Bill would always hit it off and talk about anything and everything over bourbon or scotch. They would also talk about businesses and Alex would share some parts of her past with Diane to Bill. And so, the blonde man knew that ever since, Alex didn't grow up with her father.

"You suddenly do not talk now?" Bill asked Alex looking at her and then continues again.

"If you don't want 'dad', it can be 'daddy' or 'pop' or 'pops'… But, if you really don't want to, then Bill is okay." Bill says with a tad bit hint of sadness in his voice.

"No… It's not… I want… I just…" Alex says stuttering.

"You don't have to say anything." Bill assures Alex.

"Okay… dad." Alex nodded with tears falling from her eyes. Piper's mouth was agape as she didn't know how to take it all in. Tears were also falling from her eyes. She was so happy that Bill and Alex reached a milestone in their relationship.

Bill faced Alex and Piper and opened his arms to give Alex a brief hug. Alex is now crying into Bill's hug. Piper was crying as well.

"Come here too, honey." Bill gestures to Piper as she joins in the hug. Polly on the side was watching everything that is happening and was teary eyed as well.

"Oh my gosh. I didn't know this family could be such a sap." Polly says chuckling to suppress her tears. The three pulled away from the hug as Piper immediately grabbed Alex's hand to hold. Everyone chuckled at Polly's sentiments. They heard someone approaching.

"Mmmmmommy." Summer says repeatedly while sobbing. Nicky was holding her and approached Piper at the photo wall corner.

"Piper! Thing 2 hates me. She started crying when I carried her." Nicky says handing Summer to the blonde woman.

"Ohhh! Nicky! Can't you smell that?" Piper asks.

"She pooped! Maybe you're a large warm pad that makes them poop!" Piper teased Nicky remembering the Robin's poop incident in the hospital. Bill, Alex and Polly laughed at Piper's remark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper is now holding Summer and Alex is holding Robin. Everyone was surrounding the breakfast bar aka the desert buffet table as they sing Happy Birthday for the twins. Everyone snaps photos of the beautiful family.

Summer and Robin's attention were on the sparkling candles that are lit up around their birthday cake. It is bright and sparkling which caught their attention. Whenever Robin chuckles, Summer chuckles as well and then screeches are suddenly heard from them as they are trapped in their own little world.

"You two should give a message to your kids." Red tells Alex and Piper in her thick Russian accent.

"Yeah. That would be nice, dear." Carol agreed as all of them were all surrounding the little family and the birthday celebrants.

Piper looked at Alex who just shrugged. Eventually Alex spoke up.

"Well, first, Happy 1st Birthday. I never knew I would be in this moment right now so, I don't even know if you little ones would understand me or what." Alex says chuckling then continues. "But, I will never get tired of saying it because all I want to say is that I love you more than my own life and I will love you as long as I live. As well as your mommy." Alex looks at Piper in the eye whilst smiling.

Piper's eyes turned glassy on Alex's sweet remark. She knew Alex isn't the showy type of wife but, she saw that Alex didn't hesitate to say what she is saying.

"Aww Vause, you really turned into a big sap, didn't you?" Nicky comments and everyone chuckles. Alex rolled her eyes in Nicky's comment and then continued speaking looking at Robin and Summer

"Remember that I will always be here to be the cooler mom." Alex says smirking teasing Piper and then leaning in to kiss Robin and Summer's head. The blonde's eyes widened in mock shock. Everyone laughs at what Alex said. Alex laughs as well and then leans in to give Piper a kiss on the cheek. Piper shook her head chuckling and took it as a hint that it is now her turn to speak.

"Well, Happiest Birthday to the two tiny reasons why I discovered that there can be more than one love in my life." Piper says smiling looking at the twins. "You two brought so much joy to me and your mama who is the most wonderful mother there is, and I want you to know that I love you both more than words can say." Piper says smiling sincerely and then continues. "And you too, babe." Piper adds. Alex nodded.

"I know." Alex says smirking which elicited chuckles from their guests.

"And I may not be the cooler mom but, I can always teach you how to fix a toaster with a hot glue gun." Piper shrugs. Everyone laughs as they knew about that story form Piper and Alex's past. Piper leaned in to kiss Robin and Summer on their heads and leaned in to kiss her wife on the lips.

Afterwards, everyone started singing. _"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Robin and Summer! Happy birthday to you!"_ Everyone sang together and took pictures. Alex and Piper end up blowing the candles because the twins didn't know how yet. It elicited loud chuckles from the twins as they watch their mommies blow the candles all over the cake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was still having fun in the party. Robin, Summer, River, Sage and Finn are inside the play pen playing with all the scattered toys while on their play mat. They are being watched by Cal and Neri, and Polly and Pete who were all talking about organic baby food. On the other hand, Bill and Carol were in the kitchen with Red talking about more businesses and food while Red bakes something for everyone.

The ladies of Litchfield were all sitting in the living room couch. Everyone had their own conversations until Nicky spoke up.

"You guys, I think we should all go out one night. Just the ladies of Litchfield." Nicky tells everyone.

"How is that even possible? 90% of us run Popi, Diane's and BBB." Taystee says a matter-of-factly.

"We can do it one Monday or Tuesday and just close for a day." Daya says shrugging.

"Ohhhh, is this like a party?" Maritza says excitedly.

"I just think that since we all kind of work together, maybe we should know each other outside Litchfield." Nicky explains.

Everyone had their own ideas and opinions on how it will be possible for them to pull through with what the wild-haired woman is suggesting. It is just funny because most of them are intoxicated already which made the conversations funnier.

"Pol!" Piper shouts to get her best friend's attention trying not to slur.

"Yeah?" Polly answers from the dessert table.

"Would you be okay if Lorna and I will take a day off together?" Piper asks smiling. Everyone knew where it is going to lead.

"Yes. Just take a Monday or a Tuesday." Polly answers smiling.

"Okay. Thanks." Piper shouts at her best friend from almost the other side of the room. "Okay guys, I talked to Polly and so Lorna and I are all set!" Piper declares. She is a little intoxicated from all the make shift margaritas that she was drinking throughout the night. Everyone saw the exchange and laughed at Piper.

"I guess if you call it team building for Big Bar Bugle and Diane's it wouldn't hurt closing for a day." Alex declares again.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Nicky exclaims. "Alright it's final guys! We are going to close the Bar on Monday and we will all have our 'team building.'" Nicky says using air quotes.

"A team building is when you get together with people from your work and build a team. That's awesome we will have that on Monday. I should tell mom, dad and Grace!" Suzanne exclaims.

"Ohh! we are gonna get it on!" Cindy says excitedly receiving a high five from Janae.

"Can I bring John?" Daya asks out of nowhere.

"Can she bring me?" Bennett asks chuckling.

"Sure! Vause maybe you can invite Berdie too. She's from Litchfield too anyways and she seems like fun." Nicky suggests chuckling. Alex nodded. It has been a long night and Alex could smell Piper's breath smelling like tequila.

"Maybe we should invite Stella and Sylvie too." Piper whispers in Alex's ear and licking it the last second. She didn't want to invite them, she just wanted to tease her wife. Alex looked at Piper whilst smirking. Piper is currently sitting beside her wife with her legs draped over Alex's lap. Alex's arm is wrapped around the blonde's shoulders.

"Oh, you wouldn't want Sylvie around me when she's drunk." Alex warns Piper.

"Maybe you wouldn't want Stella around me when she's drunk too." Piper fights back with banter. Piper's teasing worked on Alex because Piper saw a hint of jealousy on the mention of Stella's name.

"Maybe you won't be able to walk tomorrow if you keep on mentioning that bitch's name." Alex says with jealousy and anger upon saying her sexual innuendo. Piper chuckled and then cupped her wife's face.

"Then maybe I'll mention it some more." Piper says chuckling and then leaning in to kiss Alex sweetly on the lips.

"Get a room, you two!" Nicky says seeing Piper and Alex kiss sweetly. Alex pulled away rolling her eyes whilst. Piper gave Nicky the finger. Everyone laughed at this exchange until Red spoke loudly from the kitchen.

"All right! Who wants some vatrushka?!" Red asks everyone whilst carrying a newly baked batch.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: I would appreciate a review!**


	41. She's a gangsta… With an 'A'

**Chapter 41**

 **A/N: Hey Guys! I am so sorry for a huge delay. I've been sick, and I just got out of the hospital two days ago. I hope to not come back in there anymore.**

 **I made the following chapters light and fluffy with just a little bit of drama.**

 **I do not own anything. I just made the story.**

 **Please leave a review and enjoy!**

It was about 11pm when Alex and Piper finished cleaning up and putting Robin and Summer to sleep. They were happy that they made their children's first birthday a blast. They saw that everyone enjoyed, and Alex reached a new milestone with Bill.

Piper and Alex were tired since they were up at about 6 am that day preparing for the whole party. They are currently in their master suite bathroom to freshen up and go to bed. Alex suddenly went behind Piper who was in front of the sink washing her face. They were both in their underwear and Alex, in her intoxicated state, is feeling hornier than ever. Much hornier than what Piper is feeling earlier.

They haven't had sex for about 2 weeks now. Their once or twice a week of sexual activity has lowered to once or twice a month in the past month because of everything happening which is why both women are eager to get it on tonight.

Alex hugged her wife lovingly from behind and then started smelling her hair. Kissing every bit of her wife. Piper smiled into Alex's kisses and shut her eyes to just live in the moment and enjoy the feeling of her wife's arms wrapped around her and her wife's lips landing on the side of her face, neck and shoulders.

Piper immediately felt the need to make love with Alex. Not just to have sex but to make love to her wife. She didn't need to think twice as she wanted to show her wife how much she means to her. With everything happening with them, this kind of escape is what they exactly need.

Alex continued kissing Piper on her neck and shoulders while her hands roam around at every part of her wife. Feeling that everything is real, and everything is as good as it could be. Alex's front is pressed against Piper's slender back. Piper felt good as Alex's soft and pillowy breasts grind slowly against her back.

The blonde slowly turned around as she wraps her arms around Alex's neck. The two women looked each other straight in the eyes and as the emerald eyes and baby blues meet, it screams and portrays lust and desire. Alex held Piper's cheek with her right hand and caressed it while still looking at the blonde. Piper mirrored Alex's actions as she caressed her wife's cheek as well. As their eyes meet once again, lust and desire turned into passion and love that over flows. It is as if the world stopped around them and the only two things left breathing are them.

Both women waited for each other to cave in. Like always, Piper lost the battle. The blonde pulls in the raven-haired woman into a searing kiss as their lips meet. They were kissing each other with pure need and want devouring into each other as if it will not last. Their tongues battle for dominance as it swirls against each other's.

"Mmmm." Piper grunts and then speaks with her muffled voice as Alex wasn't letting go of her lips. "Bed! Now!" Piper tried her best saying while Alex's lips are still on hers. They didn't know how they did it but as the kiss heated up, bras and panties were also flying everywhere leaving the women naked and hungrier for each other. They were still kissing each other frantically while they impossibly made it to their California king bed. Alex pushed Piper on to the bed with so much gusto but still being gentle and loving. Piper was met with the raven-haired woman's erect nipples due to Piper's touches.

Alex is now kissing Piper's neck and licking her all over. Alex immediately grabbed one of Piper's breasts and took the other into her mouth. She sucked it as it creates pleasure for her and her wife.

"Ohhh, Aleeexxx! That feels so good!" Piper says as she tried stifling her scream still thinking about the kids who were sleeping at the other room.

The older woman went back to kissing the blonde on the lips trying to feel her wife. Piper arched her back trying to gain contact where she needed it the most. Alex chuckled and quickly connects her core to Piper's.

"Oh shit." Alex says in her sexy raspy voice as she felt Piper's wet core screaming of need. "Babe, you are so fucking wet. Is that for me?" Alex asked teasing while kissing her wife all over.

"Mmmmhmmmm." Piper responds in form of a moan.

When Piper cannot wait any longer she became demanding. This is what Alex wanted, to make Piper want for more.

"Alex, I need you now!" Piper says with her eyes shut as she enjoys Alex's ministrations along her jawline and the sensation that she feels upon Alex squeezing her breasts and playing with her erect nipples.

"Patience, Pipes." Alex says as she started going down her wife kissing her wife's breast, down to her waist and to her hipbone. Alex's hands roamed around Piper's thigh pushing it and propping it up her shoulders. Piper's head was taken back in anticipation.

Alex sucked the sides of Piper's thigh and was majorly and much more turned on as she saw Piper's core glistening and dripping with the blonde's sweet juices.

"Oh my god, Pipes. How long have you bee-…" Alex was cut off by Piper's hand pushing the dark-haired woman's face into her core. Alex immediately responded to the action as she lapped in Piper's juices, sucking it and twirling her tongue inside her wife.

"AHHHHH! OH, uugghhh MY ughhh GOSH." Piper exclaims. Alex slid her tongue in between Piper's folds in and out repeatedly which created a huge amount of pleasure for the blonde who didn't notice that she was arching her back for more contact. "Al… eex… I neeed y... ouu… INSIDE ME NOW!" Piper demands as Alex chuckles which sent vibrations to Piper's protruding clit.

Alex, herself was already dripping with want and need. She inserted two slender fingers inside Piper's core whilst sucking her wife's clit that is out of its hood. This action elicited loud moans and grunts from Piper.

"AHHHHHH! UUUGGHH! FUUUCCCK MEEEEEEEE ALEEEXXX!" Piper exclaimed. She didn't care anymore if her screams were loud. Alex stopped sucking and looked at her wife from where she is.

"I already am doing that, babe. What else do you wa-…" Alex was cut off once again as Piper's hand pushed her face against her core. "You… *sucks clit* are… *sucks clit* so fucking…*sucks clit* needy!" Alex says as she sucked Piper's clit while thrusting two of her fingers in.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING STOP!" Piper says warning Alex.

Alex continued thrusting inside Piper and felt juices flowing out which made her thrust faster and made her needier than she was.

"ALEEXXXXXXXX! I'M COMING! I'M COMING!" Piper screams. This made Alex want to go over the edge. She wanted to grind onto something but, she can't as Piper's legs were propped on her shoulders. Alex continued thrusting within Piper as she added another finger inside and felt Piper's core clamping around her fingers.

Piper moved her hips mirroring Alex's thrust which brought her over the edge. It was as if fireworks came out of nowhere for the blonde woman. Piper was expecting a powerful orgasm after weeks of no sex, but she wasn't' expecting it to be that powerful.

"You are so hot, babe." Alex says as she takes in the juices that flowed out from her wife. She let Piper ride down her orgasm and lapped Piper's core while moaning in the sweet taste of her wife's juices. Alex lifted herself up leaving Piper's weak legs to rest on the bed and went up to catch Piper's lips, letting the blonde taste herself.

"Mmmmmmm. Can you taste how good you taste?" Alex asks with muffled voice as she kissed Piper. She positioned her core so that it is hovering over Piper's thigh and started grinding as she wanted to satisfy herself. This didn't come unnoticed by Piper and thought of returning the favor.

Alex is a little taller and a little heavier than Piper which means Piper exerted extra effort in turning over a hovering Alex on top of her onto her back. Alex was taken aback by this. Piper isn't used to do that but, when she did, Alex knew how much Piper wants to pleasure her wife.

"Whoa." Alex says in her sexy raspy voice which made Piper want to cum some more but, instead, Piper attacked Alex's lips while she hovers over her wife. Piper squeezed Alex breast and gave close attention to her wife's erect nipples as she plays with them with her fingers. Piper slowly kissed going down for her to suck Alex's breast.

"Oh god, Piper!" Alex says trying to catch her breath while her eyes are shut in pleasure. Piper noticed that her thigh is wet from Alex's drippings earlier which impossibly raised Piper's libido. "You managed to drip on my thighs, you know that?" Piper asks teasingly looking at Alex teasingly.

Alex noticed that Piper stopped moving and opened her eyes to look at what Piper is doing. Piper was looking straight into Alex and went back up to kiss Alex on the lips and pulls away.

"Tonight, I am going to make love to you just like what you did to me earlier." Piper says in the most seductive voice Alex could think of possible.

Alex shut her eyes as pleasure courses through her. Piper started grinding her core against Alex's. Piper made sure their clits were directly against each other for a full pleasurable experience. Piper wanted to return the favor of what the raven-haired woman did earlier.

"Uggghhh, ahhhhhh! Shiiit!" Alex says lightly moaning the words she is saying out of pleasure. Piper started grinding faster which increased the pleasure for the women immediately. Alex and Piper has set a rhythm that they both moaned and grunted into.

"Oh my god, Alex." Piper says.

"Oh gosh, Pipes. I think I'm-…" Piper stopped grinding as she knew what Alex is about to say.

Alex's eyebrows furrowed as she was annoyed that her wife had to stop when she was about to cum. What Alex didn't notice was Piper coming down and then immediately inserting three of her long sexy fingers inside the raven-haired woman.

"UGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! JESUS FUCKKKKKK, PIPERRRR!" Alex screamed in pleasure.

Piper started thrusting impossibly fast and started sucking Alex's clit that is throbbing of need. Piper thrusted fast making sure that Alex's moans didn't stop. Piper was successful at that to say the least. She could taste Alex's sweet juices flow off her core. Piper noticed that her hands are now all wet from Alex's juices and her chin is glistening as well. Piper found this hot and moaned in pleasure.

"Pipes, I'm so close! UUUGGGHHH!" Alex screams. Piper swore that she might have even heard crying from the baby monitor but then it immediately halted. Piper could feel Alex's walls close in on her fingers and the blonde made the extra suck on Alex's clit to get her wife over the edge.

"BAAABEEE! I'M COMING! SHIIIIT!" Alex screamed as Piper quicken her ministrations. Just like that, Alex went over the edge. Her whole body shook with a mind-blowing orgasm that took over her body. Piper sucked in the juices that went out of Alex's core but, what happened next is what both women never expected to happen

"Oh my god, Pipes!" Alex said which made Piper worry. Piper stopped licking Alex's core and tried looking at her wife from down where she is while looking to see what's wrong. Suddenly, more of Alex's white juices squirted from her core straight to Piper's chin.

Piper's mouth was agape as she was shocked that Alex actually squirted. Piper's eyes widened as she looked at her wife. Alex saw everything and of course, felt that it was coming. She wasn't able to hold it in. Piper saw Alex turn a shade of dark red.

"Oh my god, babe!" Piper says giggling. She immediately hovered over her wife. Piper was still laughing while Alex was embarrassed. But, Alex being Alex didn't want to back down and pulled Piper immediately for a kiss tasting herself from her wife.

"Mmmmm." Piper says moans in pleasure. Piper pulled away and looked at Alex's eyes teasingly. Piper smirked and spoke up. "Hey, squirter. I guess it's 1-1, huh?" Piper teased her wife keeping count on scores.

"Oh, shut up!" Alex says pulling Piper's neck to connect their lips. "I *kiss* love *kiss* you *kiss* so much *kiss*, Vause" Piper says in between kisses eliciting chuckles from Alex.

"I love you so much too, babe." Alex says smiling.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on their door. Piper and Alex looked at each other confused at who it could be. They also were worried on who might've broken in to their house and immediately panicked when they realized that the person can go inside the twins' room. Piper and Alex immediately stood up and grabbed their robes.

"Who is that? Who's there? Can I help you?!" Alex says raising her voice while walking towards the door to open it. Piper is just right behind Alex. The raven-haired woman opened the door wanting to check on the twins. They were met by a sight of Nicky silently laughing. When Nicky saw Alex and Piper opened the door she burst out in a fit of loud laughter.

"Oh my god! Sorry I just barged in like that!" Nicky says laughing and then continued speaking up. "Sorry I thought you guys were asleep already so, I got the key from under the plant on your porch. We forgot Sage's baby bag half way to the house." Nicky says trying to stifle laughter while showing Alex and Piper the baby bag. Piper rolled her eyes and both Alex and Piper let out a sigh they didn't know they were holding.

"How long have you been there?" Piper asked with raised eyebrows.

"Like 20 minutes tops. Because I needed to put Summer back to sleep. Oh Piper, you can't keep it down during sex, can't you?" Nicky teased. Piper shut her eyes in embarrassment.

"Oh my god." Piper shook her head. Alex wrapped her arm around Piper's waist whilst laughing after finding out that Nicky heard everything.

"That's what I've been hearing the past 20 minutes! Even you, Vause!" Nicky says laughing at Alex. The raven-haired woman's face turned into a smirk.

"What's funny about that? It just tells how much Piper love having sex with me and how much I love having sex with her." Alex says chuckling nonchalantly.

"1-1, huh?" Nicky says bursting out in a fit of laughter. Piper tried stifling her laughter as she remembered what happened earlier.

"Oh my god, Nichols!" You heard that too?" Alex says her face turning scarlet.

"Babe," Piper says laughing at Alex rubbing the small of Alex's back. "You were incredible." Piper says leaning in to kiss Alex on the cheek.

"And you're a squirter!" Nicky says laughing hysterically at Alex. Piper laughed as well. Alex slapped the back of Nicky's head not too hard that it would hurt her best friend but, just to shut her up.

"Shut up, Nichols!" Alex says now chuckling. She was embarrassed but, found it funny as well.

"Ow!" Nicky says in mock hurt. "Squirter!" Nicky teased some more. Alex shook her head and the three women laughed. "I've got to tell Lorna." Nicky says laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Tuesday_

Piper still loved running. It is her hobby and she liked it because it kept her muscles toned according to her. She would always ask Alex to try running as well but the raven-haired woman always refused saying that running isn't really her thing. So, Piper asked Nicky and Lorna but refused as well. They said the same thing as Alex said but suggested to ask Janae. Piper couldn't believe she didn't thought of asking Janae. She knew all along that Janae is a runner.

So, that Tuesday, Alex promised that she will accompany Piper and Janae running while she pushes the twins' stroller around central park, walking. She also insisted that she bring Nicky with her, so she wouldn't get bored waiting for Piper to finish her run.

Alex and Nicky were walking slowly side by side with each other. Alex is pushing the stroller where Robin and Summer are while Nicky has Sage on her sling. Alex and Nicky were just strolling around while waiting for Piper and Janae to finish running. Piper thought of bringing Tank along on her run which looked adorable every time they run past Alex and Nicky.

"Hey Nichols, did you ever think we will reach this point back when we were in that riot in Litchfield?" Alex asked out of nowhere looking straight. Nicky looked at Alex seeing if she was serious.

"I didn't peg you for that sentimental type, Vause but, I gotta say, I didn't expect any of this to happen. Well except for you and Chapman but, anything else. Nope!" Nicky says nonchalantly while continuously rubbing Sage's back.

"What do you mean except for me and Chap - … and hey it's Vause now, Nichols!" Alex says rolling her eyes in mock annoyance. Nicky chuckled and signaled for Alex to continue. "What do you mean except for us?" Alex asked curiously. She didn't know if it was a bad thing or a good thing.

"Well, I told Piper when she just got in Litchfield that I know dyke drama when I see one. And when you told me that you felt bad while we were eating in the cafeteria while Piper's in SHU, I knew right then that you would still end up together." Nicky shrugs as if telling Alex, a fact. Well it is a fact for Nicky anyway. Alex's eyebrows furrowed as if asking Nicky to continue her explanation.

"Well even though I told you that straight girls fuck you up every time, look at who we ended up with, huh?" Nicky says chuckling making Alex chuckle as well and then the wild-haired woman continued. "My point is, you guys are meant to be. I could be this piece of junkie but, I know love when I see it. You have a deep background together which makes the love more genuine than it is." Nicky says as if it is a long-time known fact.

"Thanks, Nick. As for me, I can't even believe that we are here. I thought we were gonna die in that hell hole, you know? Or, I dunno, maybe it is destiny." Alex chuckles remembering everything they've been through. "I never knew I would have kids, Nick. I never even knew I'd marry Piper until she proposed in Frieda's secret bunker. I thought the chances of marrying her were blown away when she left me in Paris." Alex says chuckling. Nicky chuckled as well.

"Well, the past is past and there's no such thing as destiny, Vause." Nicky said laughing.

"Mmmamaamamamama" Robin started repeating the word he loves saying the most.

"What do you mean? I mean I never believed in it too. I guess I believe in it now." Alex says shrugging.

"Well, I guess we are 'destined' to meet a certain person but, that one person is totally according to who we want to be with. So, no, there is no such thing as destiny because it is still our choice in the end." Nicky says nonchalantly trying to make a point. Alex thought about it and nodded.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Alex says convinced with what Nicky said.

"Mamamamamama" Robin says rambling and then chuckling. Summer chuckled as well. Nicky and Alex stopped to look at the twins. Sage was asleep by now.

"Hey, honey. What's up?" Alex asked lovingly. Robin and Summer immediately chuckled when they saw Alex and Nicky paying attention to them.

As Nicky was about to speak up, a pretty woman with the same height as Alex stopped in front of the stroller and looked at Robin and Summer who were wide awake enjoying the sun.

"You guys are so adorable." The woman says to the twins and then took a step closer to Alex. "And you are adorable as well." The woman says putting her hand on Alex's shoulders trying to flirt with her. Nicky tried stifling laughter as she knew exactly what the woman was doing.

"Oh, trust me honey, you don't want to do that." Nicky says chuckling.

"Who is she? Is she your girlfriend?" the woman asked Alex seductively pertaining to Nicky. Alex and Nicky chuckled at what the woman said.

Alex and Nicky didn't notice that Piper saw the woman approach from afar and saw how she held Alex's shoulder. Piper cannot blame the woman because whatever and wherever Alex is, she is screaming sex appeal. Piper jogged towards Alex so that the woman would release her grip onto Alex's shoulders. She was holding on to Tank's leash.

"Hey, babe. Is everything alright?" Piper asked stopping beside her wife grabbing the water bottle from the stroller and drinking from it. Piper looked so hot wearing her skin-tight jogging pants, running shoes and a plain white V-neck dry-fit shirt. Alex knew what to do next as she nudges her elbow against Nicky as if telling her to watch closely.

"Hey, babe." Alex says as she grabs Piper by the waist and leans in closely to kiss the blonde softly on the lips. Alex felt Piper smile during the kiss. Alex pulled away and then spoke up. "Oh, this is my wife, Piper. Pipes, this is… sorry we haven't gotten your name." Alex says politely, and the women just walked away embarrassed.

The three women looked at each other and giggled. They all knew that the woman was into Alex and the raven-haired woman wanted to show the woman that she is happy with her wife and kids.

"Chapman, are you coming?" Janae says as she just ran past them.

"Her wife will tell you that it's 'Vause' now." Nicky shouted to answer Janae. The runner rolled her eyes in mock annoyance and then chuckles. Piper looked at Janae then looked at her wife.

"Okay, I'll be back. Can I leave Tank with you?" Piper asks handing Alex Tank's leash. Alex received the leash and as she was about to say something, Summer interrupted.

"Momi." Summer says looking at her mom.

"Last three rounds Pipes, please. I am starving." Alex says chuckling and Nicky chuckled as well.

"Okay. Last three rounds. Love you." Piper says planting a quick kiss on her wife's cheek and then leaning in to kiss the twins on their heads.

"Sweaty." Alex says in mock disgust.

"Hey, you never complain about sweat during sex." Piper says putting out her tongue to tease Alex before speeding off to catch up with Janae. Nicky's eyes widened as she burst out in laughter. Alex shook her head and chuckled as well.

They planned on having lunch together with Nicky, Lorna, Janae and Taystee who were having their days off that day after their run.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _One last round_

Alex and Nicky just kept strolling around the Central Park and stopped at a bench and sat when they got tired. Alex brought out Tank's water dish for him to drink. They talked about the elephant in the room as Nicky initiated asking Alex about her therapy sessions. Alex told her that she didn't have a session scheduled yet which confused Nicky because Piper informed Nicky that Alex will be having a session the next day.

"Are you sure about that?" Nicky asked Alex.

"Yeah, I am. They can't schedule a session without my consent, right?" Alex asked a little bit annoyed. What she didn't know is that Piper booked a therapy session for her the next day.

Nicky immediately connected the dots and knew what was happening. She just chose not to tell Alex that Piper told the wild-haired woman that Alex won't be at work tomorrow for her first session.

"You should go. It will help you forget everything completely. Ironically speaking, by remembering it all, you know what to forget." Nicky says nonchalantly. Alex shrugged.

Alex noticed that the past two rounds, Janae was always running ahead of Piper in between ten seconds and Piper was running with a guy she was talking to. She knew what Piper was trying to do. She knew that her wife is trying to make her jealous and she loves playing that game.

She knew from Piper's gesture earlier that the blonde got jealous when the woman approached and tried flirting with her. They have invested years in their loving relationship which made them realize how much they love each other and how much they trust each other but, sometimes, they just wanted to be playful and tease each other in not such ordinary ways. Alex nudged Nicky's elbow.

"Nick, look at that." Alex says chuckling gesturing for Nicky to look at the approaching Piper. Nicky knew about this game that the Vauses played. She even did it to Lorna once and had a mind-blowing sex afterwards but, she didn't dare play it again because she didn't want Lorna to get jealous. Nicky chuckled.

"Is she trying to make you jealous again?" Nicky asks laughing. "Yeah, I think this is to get back form earlier. Though I wasn't trying to make her jealous. That woman came to me!" Alex says chuckling.

"But, you know Piper. She's a gangsta… With an 'A'." Nicky says laughing. Alex laughed as well. Piper ran towards Alex and Nicky finishing her run.

"Bye! It was nice running with you. Take care!" Piper says to the guy who was still jogging. She stopped beside her wife.

"Who's your friend?" Alex asked she is trying hard not to laugh.

"Uhm, no one." Piper says still trying to see how her wife will react.

"Okay." Alex smiled and handed Piper the towel she was holding for her wife's sweat. Piper just looked at Alex and squinted her eyes waiting for a reaction, but she didn't get any. Alex stood up.

"You guys ready to leave?" Alex said joyfully.

"Is Watson coming or not?" Nicky asks. Piper shook her head.

"She said she'll do a few extra rounds and then just catch up." Piper shrugs.

"Okay." Alex says smiling. Piper was still observing if Alex is getting jealous or not.

When they were standing up to walk towards home, Piper nudged Alex's side.

"Ow." Alex says playfully.

"That guy I was talking to was so awesome! He's telling me about his job as a hotelier." Piper says trying to fish for Alex's reaction.

"Ohh. That's nice, Pipes." Alex says still smiling. Alex saw Piper's shoulders slump.

"Are you not jealous?" Piper asks sadly but still hoping that Alex will cave in. The blonde grabbed Tank's leash from Alex. She wanted to be sweet to Alex and she wanted her wife to be sweet to her. Nicky stifled laughter in hearing what Piper said but failed. This didn't come unnoticed by Piper. Alex was smiling as well to conceal laughter. Piper furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her wife.

"What's funny?" Piper asked Alex. The raven-haired woman chuckled freely and stopped walking.

"I know what you are trying to do." Alex says looking at her wife and then continues. "You are trying to make me jealous." Alex says smiling. Piper turned a shade of red as Nicky laughed harder. Piper shook her head and looked at her wife with her eyes widened.

"No! I am not!" Piper said trying not to look guilty but failing. Alex chuckled at this and held her wife's hand as they continue walking.

"You don't have to make me jealous. I love you, no matter what, Pipes." Alex tells her wife seriously which made Piper's heart flutter. Piper rolled her eyes and looked at Alex who looked back at her, now grinning.

"So, am I right?" Alex asked trying to hold her laughter. She is finding this side of Piper adorable.

"Can you act jealous sometimes?" Piper asked chuckling. Alex and Nicky laughed at Piper's question. She wrapped Piper's shoulders with her arm while pushing the stroller with the other.

"Of course, babe. Though I might be like one percent jealous without pretending when I saw you running with him for a couple of rounds." Alex says nonchalantly. Piper's face turned into a grin and then chuckled.

"Oh my god, you guys are such saps!" Nicky says hearing everything.

"Oh please, Nicky! You don't realize you and Lorna are just the same." Piper said chuckling in defense.

"She has a point, Nick." Alex says laughing.

"We are not!" Nicky says whisper shouting at the Vauses. They walked going back to Alex and Piper's house to freshen up and get ready for dinner with everyone else.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: I would appreciate a review!**


	42. I was about to get laid a second ago!

**Chapter 42**

 **A/N: Surprise! Double Update Just to make it up to you guys! I don't ever want to go back to the hospital again. I hate being sick! Lol So, you guys take care of your health.**

 _The next day_

It was eight in the morning and Piper has been nervous on how to tell Alex that she scheduled a therapy session for her that day. The blonde is starting to think that what she did was a bad idea but, she thought that she needed to be strong for her wife

Ever since Alex told Piper about her past due to the triggers, their relationship was impossibly stronger. Having said that, Piper also felt very sorry for Alex. She never knew that after roughly 10 years of knowing Alex, there is still something within that though exterior that wants to be held and wants to be taken care of.

Piper also admired her wife exceedingly. She thought that if whatever happened to Alex had happened to her, she didn't even know if she will survive it. Although Alex always reminds Piper that they need to do what they need to do to survive, Piper still thought that Alex is one strong woman. This thinking made her realize how glad she is to have Alex as her wife. Together they are strong not only for themselves but also for their children.

Piper is out of it the whole morning which didn't come unnoticed by Alex. Alex was coming out from their master suite bathroom when Piper was sitting on the bed fiddling with anything she held on to. First it was Robin's onesie and the next thing it was Summer's pajamas. The folding work after laundry that can be usually done by Piper in 10 minutes is still not finished after half an hour. The raven-haired woman sat down beside her wife.

"Hey. Hey. What's wrong? Talk to me, Pipes." Alex says seeing Piper being out of it that morning. They are waiting for the twins to wake up. Piper looked at Alex with glassy eyes and the raven-haired woman looked back at her wife worried. Alex's eyes widened.

"Did something happen?" Alex asked now worried.

"I… I… Alex. I need you to listen to me." Piper says trying to regain control of herself. Piper didn't want Alex to get mad and stressed because of what she did but, she didn't want to lie to her wife as well.

"Okay…" Alex says gesturing for Piper to continue.

"I scheduled you for therapy today… For this afternoon." Piper says looking away as she informs her wife. Alex let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Piper saw Alex's worry turn into anxiety and fear until Alex closed her eyes. She gave Alex a moment and then she apologized.

"I'm sorry, Al. I just want to do what's best for you." Piper says with glassy eyes trying to compose herself and stand her ground. She knew that she might've crossed a line. Alex opened her eyes and looked at Piper with a hint of angst and a little bit of anger.

"Don't you want to ask me if it's okay with me first?! Did you ever consider what I feel about it?! Alex says trying to hold back the tears falling from her eyes. Piper tried to reach out to hold Alex's hands, but Alex put her hands out of reach and then stood up as she paced the room. Anxiety building up in her.

"Of course, I did! I consider everything, Alex! That's why I can't even concentrate on folding those clothes because I do not want you to get mad! I kept thinking about it since last night! I just want what's best for you, Alex. You are my other half and I don't want you to feel miserable and bad and afraid and everything else!" Piper says almost shouting trying to explain herself. She is now sporting tears from her eyes. Alex looked at her wife and Piper noticed silent tears fall from those emerald orbs.

"What's best for me?! What if this therapy is not what's best for me, Piper?!" Alex says almost shouting. "Why do you have to be so manipulative? I can make my own decisions and you know that!" Alex shouted at her wife reprimanding her. Ten years ago, running was an option but, now, it didn't even cross Alex's mind. She just couldn't fully admit that she is afraid of doing therapy.

"You need this, Alex. I want you to heal and get better. I want you to feel better and not have nightmares and triggers." Piper says trying to explain herself. She tried reaching out for Alex's hands while the older woman was pacing and, this time, she was successful. She pulled Alex down to sit beside her once again. As Piper touched Alex's hands, the raven-haired woman seemed to calm down. Alex closed her eyes once again trying to compose herself. More tears were falling from her eyes which broke Piper's heart.

"I know… I know…." Alex said with her voice barely above a whisper. Piper wrapped her wife in her arms assuring her that everything is going to be okay.

"Babe…" Piper calls out for Alex to look at her. "Babe, look at me." Piper tells her wife sternly but lovingly. Alex opened her eyes and looked up at the blonde where all she saw was hope, happiness, assurance, and safety. "I'm here. I won't ever leave you." Piper says slightly whispering looking into Alex's emerald eyes.

Alex knew that doing therapy could open doors that were long forgotten, and she is scared that it might open past sorrows and hurt. She is afraid of admitting it to herself but, Piper made her say it.

"I… I'm just scared, Pipes. What if I am not the same after the therapy? What if I won't be as good as I am being a mother to the twins after the therapy? What if it brings pain to you and to Robin and to Summer? I just can't handle that." Alex rambled shaking her head as if it will take away all her thoughts.

Piper knew where Alex is coming from. She knew that her wife had a tough exterior but also has the most vulnerable heart because when she gives love, she gives everything. And that's what Alex did in loving Piper and the twins and there is no doubt about that in the blonde's head. Piper released her grip on Alex's hands and cupped her wife's face caressing the older woman's cheeks to soothe her.

"Alex, I can't promise you that it's going to be easy because we both know it isn't. What I can promise you is that I will be there every step of the way, every second and every minute as long as you want me to be there. No, you will not be the same after therapy because you will get better than how you are doing now. You will be an even better mom…" Piper says with tears falling from her eyes. She can't believe how much she loves this person in front of her that she can describe Alex in everything good that she sees.

"In fact, you will be the best of the best. The best mother and the best wife. It will bring pain to us, you, me, and the twins, if you don't do this. Clearing up the past is an important thing to do if you want to lean towards a bright future with your family that involves me, Robin and Summer." Piper says smiling with more tears falling from her eyes.

Alex's face seemed to have lighten up in her wife's words. The raven-haired woman was about to say something until Piper spoke up again.

"Besides, remember that you agreed being my partner through love, through pain and-…" Piper was cut off by Alex.

"And through beauty fish, forever." Alex says rolling her teary eyes in mock annoyance while chuckling lightly. Piper chuckled as well and leaned in to kiss Alex.

Their kiss was full of assurance, safety, comfort, and of course, love. Alex pulled away wiping Piper's tear stained cheeks while the blonde did the same.

"What the fuck did I do to deserve you?" Alex says chuckling in her raspy, just-cried voice whilst chuckling lightly.

"Hmmmmmmm." Piper says pretending to think of reasons tapping her index finger on her chin as if considering a lot of things. Piper pulled Alex to lie down beside her. Alex rolled her eyes again and Piper smiled and said the most loving words. Well, most loving words at least for Alex.

"Because you make me feel a love that is much better than anything that I deserve. And you make me feel that I am loved forever within a lifetime of numbered days." Piper says nonchalantly.

Alex realized how much she loved this woman. She was moved by what Piper said. She thought that when their relationship is just up until a certain point, that moment made her realize that it can go in so many infinite ways.

"Wow." Alex whispered as she cannot help the tears fall from her eyes. "Never ever think that you do not deserve any of these." Alex says gesturing at everything around them. "Everything in this home is made out of our love and that's what we both deserve." The raven-haired woman said smiling. Piper had silent happy tears falling from her eyes as well.

The women were shocked and not shocked at the same time on how accurate their feelings were. They thought that, after everything they've been through, they've had a connection ever since. Piper chuckled lightly and looked up at Alex in the eyes. She is lying down on Alex's chest with Alex's arms wrapped around her back.

"So, you're not mad?" Piper asked curiously. The blonde knew that Alex isn't mad. She just wants to show off to Alex on how cute she could be.

"Well, I could still thank Carol for your exhausting need to control everything…" Alex says in a sing song voice repeating her words back when they were seated in that 'bulldozer scoopy thingy' in Piper's words. Piper's eyes widened, and her mouth went agape.

"Oh my gosh, still playing the Carol card, huh?" Piper says as she started to tickle Alex on the sides. Alex jerked at Piper's fingers on her most ticklish spots.

"Oh my gosh! Pipes! Stop!" Alex says giggling due to Piper's tickling ministrations. Alex tried her revenge, but Piper hovered over her successfully.

"Wait!" Piper says holding her wife's wrist to stop her from tickling while she is hovering over her with her face inches away from Alex's

"So, we are going to your therapy session this afternoon, okay?" Piper asked. She wanted to make sure that Alex is in it after that long speech.

Alex thought that Piper was right. She will just end up hurting her wife and kids more if she didn't attend the therapy. She could also be a burden if she didn't try fixing herself and she didn't want to be one. She knows that she is agreeing to coming to therapies and it made her feel better that Piper is coming with her. Alex usually did things on her own but, along their marriage, she learned that she could also depend on her wife in times like this.

"Yes, I will go to therapy sessions and yes, I would like you to come with me, please." Alex says with a hint of vulnerability in her voice. Piper smiled at her wife as they looked at each other lovingly. Alex had a little agenda in her mind and, so she stalled until she noticed that Piper's grip on her wrist loosened. She immediately pulled her wrists away and then pushed Piper, so she is now the one hovering over the blonde. She took off her grip and started tickling her wife.

"And, I will take charge of this tickle fight and just tickle you until you would beg for me to stop." Alex says while tickling Piper.

"No! Stop! Ahhh! Alex!" Piper says laughing hysterically due to Alex's tickling ministrations this time. The blonde held on to Alex's side until she felt Alex's butt and got turned on.

The blonde immediately inserted her hands into Alex's shorts to be able to hold her wife's butt and squeeze it. Alex stopped tickling and then immediately kissed Piper on the lips hungrily. Piper and Alex were like two horny teenagers at this moment that are almost always horny. Their kiss escalated, and they were starting to feel each other's bodies. Their tongues were battling for dominance until they heard the baby monitor elicit loud cries and coos from the twins. Alex pulled away and shut her eyes.

"Ohhh, you really know how to dry a girl up, don't you?" Alex says looking and talking at the baby monitor. Piper saw this and burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Alex, why are you talking to the baby monitor?" Piper asked still laughing.

"Well, I was about to get laid a second ago." Alex says chuckling, now sitting on Piper's legs while Piper was still lying down and chuckling as well. They heard a louder cry from the baby monitor.

"Well, maybe you'd get lucky tonight?" Piper says sitting up to kiss her wife on the lips.

"Hmmm. I like that idea." Alex said getting up and pulling Piper up with her to go towards the twins' room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex and Piper are in the twins' room looking at their little bundles of joy. Both babies were crying, asking to be fed and changed as they wake up from their slumber. It has been proclaimed that there is what the Vause's call 'the blonde connection' and 'the dark connection'. This basically means that Robin and Alex had this special bond while Summer and Piper had theirs as well.

Every morning, Alex and Piper would go to the twins' room together to give their children what they need. Alex would always go straight to Robin while Piper would go straight to Summer. This morning was different. Alex went straight to Summer while Piper went straight to Robin.

Although they had these 'connections' they make sure not to have 'favorites'. They make it a point to bond with their children as a family and as individuals too. Although Alex carried the babies, she thought that Piper has always been the better mom but, the blonde always reminded her that the she is the best, most especially for carrying and giving birth to the twins.

"I'm here, honey. Mommy's here." Piper tells Robin sweetly as she picks him up from his crib then placing a kiss on his head. She rubbed soothing circles at her son's back. Robin immediately calmed down from crying loudly to just sobbing gently trying to focus and take in his surroundings as he just woke up. "Okay, we will get you changed." Piper said walking towards the changing table.

"Good morning, babe." Alex whispered as she kissed Summer's forehead. Summer immediately calmed down upon her mama's touch. Alex carried her daughter towards the changing table as well. "Whoops, someone had a lot to take out last night, huh?" Alex says talking to Summer while letting Piper see what had happened.

As soon as Alex put Summer down on the changing table, she saw Summer leave a wet spot on her shirt where Alex had carried the little blonde. Her diaper was so full that when the raven-haired woman carried her on her hip, the diaper had a leak. Piper saw it and chuckled whilst shaking her head. They resumed changing the twins' diapers.

"Oh my god, can you both please stop growing up so fast." Piper says in her dramatic voice which Alex chuckled to.

"Pipes, they just turned one four days ago." Alex says chuckling. Piper looked at her wife sadly.

"I know. That's the worst part. That was just four days ago but, I'm starting to think Robin grew like an inch already." Piper says as she continued changing Robin's nappy. Alex changed Summer's nappy as well. She stared at her daughter and realized that the little blonde might've grown a little bit as well. She shook her head and caressed Summer's soft little legs.

"Please don't grow up so fast." Alex says with her voice barely above a whisper. It's Piper's time to chuckle this time as she sees Alex being sentimental and all. They've finished changing the twins' diapers and they are now headed downstairs to let them eat breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They are now currently at their breakfast bar with three bowls of homemade baby food that Piper prepared. Alex and Piper came to an understanding that they will start feeding Robin and Summer with more solid food choices when they reach their 12th month. They were just used to feeding them infant cereal which they always buy in the grocery, mashed bananas, green peas, boiled diced carrots, and Alex's breast milk.

They've decided that this is the day that they will be trying out some food for their children. The first bowl is a bowl of mashed pumpkin that is boiled until it was soft. The second bowl has boiled broccoli that are cut into tiny little pieces. And, the third bowl consist of lemon and orange wedges.

Piper and Alex loved exploring things with their children as they gain experience in the 'mommy department' while the kids gain experience in the 'baby department'. They have been preparing for this time for a while now. Both women tried researching about what are the right foods to give them and how it should be cooked or served.

The Vauses loved these simple family gatherings at the dinner table. Or in this case, the breakfast bar. Alex even prepared Tank's food and water tray beside the breakfast bar so that they can eat 'together'. Robin and Summer loved Tank. They are starting to call him 'Tank' but, for now, 'Ta' works for them as the 'nk' part is hard for babies to pronounce. Robin and Summer are seated on their high chairs.

"Joos! Joos! Mama!" Robin says mumbling as he knew that it is that time of the day when he gets to drink his favorite grape juice.

"You will have to wait for your juice, Robby. You are going to taste something different today." Alex says in an exciting tone.

"Joos! Momomi" Summer says mimicking her brother. She also knew that it is time to drink her favorite orange juice.

"Not yet, baby. Your brother and you are going to taste these first." Piper says as she grabs the tiny baby plates. Robin's plate is a Mickey mouse plate where in the main plate is Mickey's face while the ears serve as tiny bowls attached to the plate to take up the shape of the character's head. Summer's is the same except that it is has Minnie's face on it.

Piper had put a little bit of everything in their plates including lemon and orange slices. She also put the spoon and the fork so that they could try using it.

"Do you really think that is necessary?" Alex says chuckling referring to the tiny spoons and forks. Piper looked at her wife shaking her head chuckling.

"Babe, they have to use it sometime soon too." Piper shrugs.

"Hmmmmm, maybe we can eat in front of them, so they can copy us using it?" Alex suggests. Piper nodded.

"That's not a bad idea. Monkey see, monkey do, right?" Piper says grabbing their plates and filling it with their breakfast of bacon and waffles.

They've been trying to teach the twins how to use the cutlery but the tiny Vauses always end up using their hands. If Robin starts picking up food with his hands, Summer follows suit and vice versa. They tend to use their hands even when they eat their infant cereal which is on the watery side as well. It meant more cleaning up for the babies and for the mommies as well.

Piper had her and Alex's breakfast plates set up already. Alex sat beside Summer while Piper sat beside Robin. They made sure that the twins would see them eat as well.

"Try using your spoon honey. Like this." Piper told her son as she ate a piece of her waffle. The little boy looked at the blonde and grabbed his fork with his right hand.

"Well, I guess that's a good start." Piper says chuckling. Alex chuckled as she saw what had happened.

"Summer, come on, eat like how mama and mommy are eating." Alex says as ate her bacon with her hands unconsciously.

"Alex, that's not helping. You're eating with your hands." Piper tells Alex off.

"Oh my god I didn't even notice. I am just so used to eating bacon with my hands." Alex says laughing as she forgets about using her fork. She picked up a piece of her waffle with her fork and ate it for Summer to see.

Summer grabbed the spoon and looked at it closely. Robin, on the other hand, scooped his mashed pumpkin with his fork. The mashed pumpkin managed to stick on the fork. Robin brought it up his mouth. The little dark-haired boy's expression changed as he realized that he has never tried what he is eating before.

"Is it yumyum buddy?" Alex asked Robin.

Robin's expression cannot be painted. His eyebrows rose and fell repeatedly, and he chewed the mashed pumpkin as he is trying to identify what it is. Finally, Robin's mouth curled into a huge smile. He chuckled and then tapped his fork on the mashed pumpkin with excitement. This caused some of the mashed pumpkin to fly in all directions as the force of the fork splatted into the food. Robin got some on his forehead and Piper had some on her neck which elicited chuckles from the little boy.

"Umm Umm" Robin babbled.

Summer heard her brother chuckle which she mimicked as well. "Honey, wanna try what Robin did? Come on, try eating your pumpkin." Piper was talking to Summer while wiping off the pumpkin that landed on her neck. The little blonde girl forced the back of her spoon into the mashed pumpkin which splatted to her cheek and to Alex's shirt.

"No playing with your food, babe." Alex says chuckling as she cleaned the pumpkin on her shirt. Summer raised the back of her spoon towards her mouth and ate some of the pumpkin that was stuck on it. The tiny blonde's eyes widened. Alex thought that what her daughter did was very much alike to Piper widening her eyes.

"Yumyum, hon?" Alex asked lovingly in her low raspy voice.

Summer elicited a chuckle and dropped the spoon on to her plate picking it up and touching it with her food and lifting it up to her mouth once again.

"I guess they liked it." Piper giggled looking at her wife.

"I guess you're right." Alex smiled while she continued to eat her breakfast.

"Umm umm umm!" Summer babbled repeatedly until both the twins finished the pumpkin on their plates.

"Yes, honey. Yum yum yum. Now go eat your broccoli. Alex told Summer. "You too, buddy." Alex talked towards the little dark-haired boy.

Summer tapped her spoon repeatedly on to the pile of boiled broccoli in the tiny bowl attached to her plate. It served as Minnie's left ear.

"Summer Diane, no playing with your food, please honey." Piper warned in a little bit of a stern voice but still as lovingly as she could.

"Ohhh, mommy used your full name babe. Better to not play with your food." Alex says in a sing song voice teasing Piper but talking to Summer. Alex and Piper wanted to impose discipline within their children and like any other parents did, they made sure to let their children understand what they meant.

Robin picked up the broccoli with his left hand and lifted it towards his mouth to eat it. He tried crushing it with his tiny front teeth and swirling it inside his mouth. Piper and Alex laughed at Robin's obviously disgusted face but, were surprised when Robin kept on eating them. On the other end, Summer tried hitting the broccoli again with the back of her spoon.

"I think she thought it would stick to the back of the spoon just like the pumpkin." Alex told Piper. Summer kept hitting it looking closely if anything is stuck on the spoon but found nothing. The older women just watched their daughter until the little girl got frustrated.

"Mama!" Summer started pouting which is a sign of her starting to cry.

"Honey, pick it up with your spoon like this." Alex said holding Summer's hand that held the spoon to scoop some of the broccoli. A little piece fell, and Alex picked it up with her finger to put it back on Summer's spoon.

"Okay? That's how you do it honey. Just like how mama showed you." Piper was encouraging her daughter. Robin was still munching on his broccoli with a blank expression while Summer lifted her spoon to eat the broccoli. Just like Robin, Summer munched on the tiny bits of boiled broccoli with her front teeth and gums. It was obvious that the little blonde was thinking of whether she liked it or not. In the end, she just had the same expression as her brother and then started babbling.

"Atatatata noooo ababababa joos!" Summer said seriously which caused Alex to giggle at the tiny girl. She handed Summer her grape juice in a small baby training cup.

"Pipes, oh my god, she is just like you. I think she is complaining about the broccoli." Alex chuckled.

"Do not do that in front of your babushka if she cooked the food. She won't like it." Piper warned chuckling and then looked at her wife. Alex chuckled some more. They both remembered the time when Piper was starved to death by Red when she commented about the food in the prison cafeteria.

"Umm umm umm!" Robin shouted and chuckled as he finished his broccoli. He obviously liked it but was doubtful at the start. Summer, on the other hand, didn't like it but, understood that she had to eat it which she did.

"Babe. Look at what Summer is doing." Piper says with her face carving into a huge smile little by little turning into a chuckle. They watched as Summer scooped the spoon in her pile of broccoli and successfully got two tiny pieces and picked up another tiny piece with her little fingers and putting it on the spoon. She just mimicked what Alex exactly did earlier. The older women chuckled.

"Monkey see, monkey do!" Alex says chuckling. Her wife chuckled as well. Summer almost finished her broccoli until she stopped and decided she had enough.

"You done, honey?" Alex asked as she rubbed the tiny blonde's arm who was still chewing the remnants of the broccoli in her mouth.

Robin, on the other hand, was touching his tiny Mickey's-left-ear bowl which contained the broccoli earlier as if checking if there is any more broccoli left. The older women were also done eating their breakfast and decided to get the orange wedges from the twin's plate. The right side of their plates, which is the right ear of Mickey for Robin and Minnie for Summer, had the lemon and orange wedges. Piper got the one and only orange wedge in Robin's pile while Alex did the same on Summer's pile.

"Robin, sweetheart, you can get one of those. Piper says pointing at Robin's tiny bowl. "You too, Summer. Get one of those." Alex says pointing at the tiny bowl.

Alex and Piper immediately bit and sucked on their orange wedges. Robin saw Piper while Summer saw Alex and mirrored their actions.

"I gotta take this." Piper says grabbing her phone to take a video of the twins.

Robin and Summer observed the piece of fruit in their hand. The lemon was of bright yellow in color which might have caught the twins' attention. The little boy's curiosity got the better of him as he brings it into his mouth.

Robin tried biting into the wedge and then seconds later he realized that it is very sour. The little boy's face turned from blank and curious to squinting and closing his eyes due to the sour taste of the lemon. He removed the lemon away from his mouth as he smiled due to the sourness with his eyes closed. Alex and Piper laughed at how cute Robin is being.

The little boy looked at the lemon once again and then screeched which made Piper throw her head behind as she laughed at Robin.

"Oh my god, Al! Is he trying to get mad at the lemon slice?" Piper asked laughing. Alex chuckled as he saw. Robin continued eating the lemon that he is holding repeating his cute sour face which Piper caught in video. Robin screeched once again

"Noooooooo noooooo! Momimi!" Robin babbled as if asking for help from Alex but, kept on sucking form the lemon. Alex laughed at this and Piper gave Alex her phone and reached out for Robin's hand to stop him from torturing himself with the sourness of the lemon.

"Okay, you can stop sucking on it now, babe. Stop torturing yourself." Piper tells Robin as she chuckles.

Summer was just looking at her brother the whole time and started chuckling when Robin was screeching. The tiny blonde then brought the lemon slice into her mouth. Her eyes widened in curiosity and then from zero to a thousand, she knew what sour tasted like.

Summer's face immediately turned from curious to squinting just like her brother. She released the lemon from her mouth but, still holding it firmly as her saliva went down from her mouth as she brings out her tongue due to the sourness.

"Oh my god, honey! You are so adorable! It's sour, huh?" Piper said laughing while Alex took a video of the whole thing.

"Summer, you don't have to eat it if you don't like it, okay?" Alex assured her daughter while laughing at her cute little reaction. Summer brought the lemon back to her mouth as she sucked on it. The entire process repeated until Alex got the lemon from her to stop her daughter from torturing herself with the sourness.

During Summer and Robin's 11th month, they learned the art of clapping. And so, after Summer ate that lemon, she clapped her hands while eliciting giggles as if she really liked the taste of the lemon.

"I'm confused by you, Summer. Did you like it, or did you not like it, huh?" Alex asked laughing. Piper laughed at her daughter as well. Robin started clapping and chuckling too. The twins ended their meal by finishing their juice.

"Okay, let's go get you cleaned up." Piper said taking away the plates. Alex grabbed Summer first and cleaned her up with a wet napkin until, Alex smelled something off.

"Oh my god you little! Piper!" Alex said when she was about to lift Summer from her high chair. "The bomb has exploded." Alex proclaimed as she smelled her daughter's deadly fart.

"Forgive her. She ate pumpkin." Piper chuckled while washing the dishes. Alex shook her head laughing and then whispered at her daughter.

"You are just like your mommy when you fart. But, don't tell her I told you that." Alex said as she kissed her daughter on top of her head.

They were happy to spend times and milestones like this with their twins. They love sharing them with their friends as well which is why Alex thought of sending the video to her best friend. She also thought of informing Nicky that she wouldn't be able to make it to work.

Piper and Alex finished cleaning up and still have some time to spare before they go to therapy. The twins were on the living room floor playing with their toys while Tank is walking around them. They've been loving the Frenchie more and more each day because he serves a playmate during their playtime. On the couch, Piper is reading Alex a book.

"Babe, can we pause for a second?" Alex asked looking at her wife's eyes. She is lying down her wife's lap.

"Sure, what's up?" Piper asked curiously. "I just need to send this cute video to Nicky and tell her something. Alex started typing on her phone to send a text to her best friend.

 **To Nicky:**

 _Hey, Nichols. Check this out. They're so cute. Show Lorna too! *laughing emoji*_

 _*video attached*_

 **To Nicky:**

 _Oh, and I won't be able to come in this afternoon for work, Nick. Piper's coming with me to therapy…_

 **From Nicky:**

 _*3 laughing emojis* Oh my gosh! Robin is so adorable in that video! Congrats on a new milestone, mommies!_

 **From Nicky:**

 _Oh! Good that you decided that you'll go to therapy. We will be here for you, Vause! It's okay I can totally handle it at the bar! Good thing you had one scheduled right away!_

"Al, if you're telling Nicky that you won't be able to come to work, she already knows. She knew that I scheduled a therapy for you so, I already gave her a heads up that you won't be able to come in for work." Piper says shrugging and chuckling. Alex's eyes widened in surprise that Nicky kept it from her though she fully understood.

"Oh, is that so, huh?" Alex said teasingly and decided to text Nicky again to tell her off but, she got a response from the wild-haired woman.

 **To Nicky:**

 _Oh, Nick! Stop pretending! Piper told me everything! She told me that you knew! :P Thanks though. I hope everything turns out okay._

 **From Nicky:**

 _Holy shit! Good that you know! It was so hard to keep it from you… Any, it will be okay, Vause! Yeah and open your front door. We have something special for you._

Suddenly they heard their doorbell go off.

"Who could that be?" Piper asks her wife unaware of Nicky and Alex's exchange of messages.

"Nicky said 'we have something special for you'. I wonder what it is." Alex says chuckling as she stands up to get the door. Piper giggled.

"I'll bet you a hundred bucks that 'something special' is Nicky, herself." Piper says laughing at Nicky's gimmicks.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: Please leave a review**


	43. Ooops We got a little accident

**Chapter 43**

 **To the guest who said that I didn't know anything in toddler development, thanks for the feedback, honey! :) I appreciate it. I just want to say that I am not a mother yet but, I have a 7-month old niece who is eating mashed pumpkin already and she is totally fine. :) Also, I research before I put things in my story to make it as real as possible. Sorry if some are not up to par with what you guys know or think. :( I am trying my best though :)**

 **Hope you guys still read throughout as the story is about to end.**

 **Good news is I have another story in line which is totally AU Vauseman. I hope you guys will follow it too.**

 **As you all know, this story is about to end so, from this chapter onwards, there will be more domestication, fluff, and good times with friends and family. There will still be drama and angst but at a minimum. And of course, their post Litchfield wedding. :)**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

Alex walked towards the door to open it. "Hey, Vause! Surprise!" Nicky shouts with her face trying to amuse Alex. The raven-haired woman laughed at this. "So, where is this 'something special' that you have for me?" Alex asked teasing while leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed and face painted with a smirk.

"Here!" Nicky says presenting herself to her best friend. Alex immediately rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "Pipes, if I agreed on your bet, you would've won!" Alex shouted from the door laughing.

"I told you so!" Piper responded from the couch. "Hey! What bet?" Nicky asked while she is still standing on the porch. Alex gestured for Nicky to come in while explaining to her.

"Piper said she'd bet a hundred bucks that the 'something special' you have for me is yourself." Alex says chuckling. Nicky huffed and thought of a comeback.

"No! I mean, yes, I am something special too but, I got you this other something special!" Nicky says showing an orange paper bag that says, 'Dominique Ansel Bakery'. Alex's eyes widened immediately as she saw the paper bag.

Piper and Alex are big fans of the said bakery. They must've tried everything in the bakery already but, there are only three items that stood out from the menu for them. For Alex is her favorite Chocolate Caramel Mousse cake that she got as a surprise from Piper during her birthday just after the blonde got out of prison. For Piper, is Dominique Ansel's Cheesecake. At first, Alex thought that there may be other cheesecakes in New York that is better than Dominique Ansel's but, when Piper made her taste it, she didn't say a word against it anymore and knew why Piper loved it so much.

Lastly are the DKAs. This is both Alex and Piper's favorite. DKA stand for Dominique's Kouign Amann. A Kouign amann is a French pastry that is very similar to that of a croissant. It is traditionally made in big batches and are usually dense. What made DKAs special is its caramelized outer shell housing that elicits a crunch when bitten and its soft, buttery and flaky inside. It is also served in bite-sized pieces like the size of cream puffs which is what Alex and Piper loved.

"Nicky, are those what I think those are?" Alex asks still looking at the paper bag. Nicky chuckled at Alex's question. Nicky was proud of herself for getting her best friend's favorite sweets. She got this for Alex to boost her in her upcoming therapy session that afternoon. She wanted to make Alex feel that she is there no matter what happens in therapy.

"No, actually. I just reused this paper bag. It contains old newspapers for you to read." Nicky says sarcastically in a serious manner which confused Alex. Piper can be heard giggling by the couch as she heard what Nicky said. Eventually, Alex caught up and knew that Nicky was just being playful. Finally, Nicky handed her the orange paper bag that contains the heavenly sweets.

"I thought you were serious for a second. Oh my gosh this is the real thing. How did you even know these are mine and Piper's favorite?" Alex asked as she joins her wife sitting on the couch while still clutching the bag of sweets. Nicky immediately went to kiss the twins on their heads, who were seated on their play mat, and took a seat on the other couch.

"Well, lucky guess?" Nicky says nonchalantly. She was trying to stifle laughter and she knew that Piper would eventually give in.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What do you mean 'lucky guess'? You asked me that!" Piper says laughing not believing that Nicky didn't give her credit for it.

"Piper, why wouldn't you let me reign over the DKA's even for just five minutes? Geez!" Nicky says in mock annoyance rolling her eyes. Alex laughed at her best friend and wife's interactions. They laughed and caught up with each other for a short while until Nicky decided to speak about Alex's therapy.

"So, how do you feel, Vause?" Nicky asked seriously. Alex was supposed to answer with banter but decided against it as she felt how sincere Nicky is being. She knew that the wild-haired woman is really concerned.

"I'm okay. I'm a bit nervous. I don't really know what to expect, you know?" Alex said fiddling with her glasses showing signs of her uneasiness. Piper noticed it and immediately intertwined her hand with her wife's. Alex looked at Piper and gave her a small smile and Piper smiled back with assurance. "But, I'm glad Pipes will be coming with me to the session. She makes it seem like everything will turn out well." Alex says nonchalantly not noticing that she is being a tad bit sappy though she is telling the truth.

Nicky rolled her eyes in mock disgust because of the sappiness and this didn't come unnoticed by Alex so, even before Nicky could say something, Alex threw a throw pillow in Nicky's direction. Nicky was caught off-guard and was hit on the face. Piper and Alex burst out in laughing.

"Hey! What was that for?" Nicky asked trying to stifle laughter. She found it funny that she was hit solidly on the face.

"I guess, they don't call these things 'throw pillow' for nothing." Alex says laughing. Piper followed suit and then two throw pillows came there way from Nicky. Alex was hit on the face and Piper on the side of the head. Piper and Alex's mouth were agape while they were looking at Nicky, shocked.

"Then let this throw pillow fight begin." Nicky declared throwing another pillow at Alex and Piper's direction. Nicky was glad that the mood was lightened by this. She really just wanted to be there for Alex and she knew that everything will turn out well.

While the adults were busy playing their game of tease and throw a pillow, the twins were also busy babbling at each other and playing with all of their toys scattered around their mat. Robin and Summer were sitting up fiddling with all the toys that they can. They had tiny musical instruments such as a drum and a piano, stuffed toys including Robin's favorite giraffe and Summer's favorite flamingo, and toys that created sounds when buttons were pressed.

Luckily for Nicky, Piper and Alex didn't put as much breakable stuff in their living room. Alex thought that they could put books instead of putting decorative breakable items. Piper agreed and that is why they can count the breakable stuff in their living room with their two hands.

Nicky threw one throw pillow at Pipers direction and missed. Nicky's eyes widened as she realized she was out of pillows. Giggles and laughter were unlimited within the three women who were acting like playful teenagers at the moment. They didn't realize that they were now all mothers. Piper threw a pillow in Nicky's direction while Alex hid her face behind her wife whilst laughing loudly and saying,

"You go babe! You're my gangsta!" This resulted to Piper hitting Alex with a pillow.

The pillow that Piper threw towards Nicky awfully missed and Alex caught one and threw it towards Nicky as well. The wild-haired woman was clutching on a throw pillow and dodged what Alex threw by hitting the pillow with the one she is holding causing for the pillow to bounce off and hit Summer on the face. This caused the little blonde to tumble behind.

Everyone immediately stopped, and the three women's eyes were wide in anticipation of a loud cry. Even Robin stopped feeding on his stuffed giraffe's ear. The little boy stared at her sister who fell behind. Tank almost instantly went to Summer's side as he is trained to protect.

Alex and Piper immediately jerked up to see if their daughter is okay until a loud screeching giggle echoed throughout the living room. Piper took the throw pillow away from Summer's side to check her daughter who was eliciting loud giggles as if she enjoyed the hit. As twins' instincts, Robin followed suit giggling not knowing at what.

Alex and Piper released a sigh of relief upon hearing their daughter's giggles. They knew she would be because the twins' play mat has a foam underneath made to protect the children from falls and slips. They just didn't want Summer to be stunned by the force of the Pillow. Piper sat beside her daughter in their playmat and grabbed her, so the little girl could rest in between her legs. Alex mirrored Piper's action with Robin. Nicky stood up and sat beside Piper and Alex as well after leaning in to kiss Summer on the forehead.

"Sorry, honey. Your mom threw that pillow. I just dodged it." Nicky says defending herself while chuckling.

"Oh, shut up Nichols!" Alex says. The women were all chuckling at what happened.

"I miss when Sage was at that age. I mean they're just about six months younger than her but now, she just wouldn't stop going anywhere anymore. We can't contain her in one area anymore. She even had her first booboo." Nicky says remembering what had happened to her daughter.

"What happened?" Piper asked curiously.

"Well, you know our little ones can now freely walk and even run. So, she was walking inside the house looking for Lorna but, Lorna didn't know that Sage was running towards her in the kitchen so, my lovely crazy wife opened the fridge door. Sage wasn't able to stop running and boom." Nicky chuckled at the memory.

"I saw everything before my eyes and I could have stopped it but, everything just happened so fast. I ended up sleeping on the couch last Tuesday for that." Nicky says laughing. Alex and Piper laughed as well.

Alex was thankful that Nicky dropped by before her appointment. Another reason why she dropped by is to get the twins because she knew that Piper had to go with Alex for the session. The raven-haired woman was thankful that she has this crazy best friend and the love of her life to be with her in times like that. The thought pushed her to finish therapy and get everything over with. She thought of the twins growing up so fast and that there is no time for her to mess up.

The three talked some more about their children until they knew it was time to leave. Summer wasn't crying until Robin cried hysterically not wanting to be separated from his moms. Summer followed suit crying. The twins barely cry when separated from their moms but, when they do, it is hard to say goodbye. It broke Alex and Piper's heart as they kissed and hugged them goodbye promising that they'll see them in three hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _At Alex's Therapy Session_

Alex was nervous. She is nervous about a lot of things. She never knew that it will get to a point that her palms are sweating due to her nervousness but, it did. Piper noticed this and promised her wife that she'll go with her and she intended to keep that promise. They are now waiting to be called by Dr. Fletcher.

"Everything's going to be okay. I promise. I'm here, Al." Piper told her wife to whom her hands were entwined with. Alex gave her wife a faint and sad smile. Piper brought her other hand to caress Alex's cheek to assure her.

"Vause, Alex?" A short, petite doctor called out with her tiny voice. Piper and Alex stood up and walked towards the room where the doctor welcomed them with a genuine smile.

"My wife, is coming with me." Alex said informing the doctor. The petite woman nodded and smiled gesturing for the women to come in.

When they entered the room, it looked like a living room with an office desk at the side that has a plaque that says, 'Dr. April Fletcher Ph.D.'. The room has a very cozy and homey feeling which Piper and Alex assumed is the doctor's technique to let the patients freely open up as they feel relaxed and comfortable in the said atmosphere. Piper and Alex sat down on one of the couches in the living room-like office.

"So, Alex, it says here on your chart that you have what we call repressed memories or dissociative amnesia. Would you like to share to me what you can remember? Or anything that you would like to share actually." The doctor asked carefully.

Alex was hesitant at first. She didn't want to share but knew that she needed to. Piper looked at Alex lovingly and touched the small of her wife's back reassuring her that she is there. This gesture made Alex relax a little. Eventually Alex started sharing everything that she remembered.

The therapy session went on for about two and a half hours. The therapist asked Piper about her point of view the night when Alex had the trigger. The blonde shared everything not leaving out anything for the doctor to assess. After the therapy session, Alex seemed a little bit drained because of all the talking and the remembering she tried to do. The doctor said that she shouldn't force herself to remember if she couldn't because it will just bring so much stress to her and the memories will come back anyway as their sessions progresses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex and Piper were on their way to fetch Robin and Summer at Nicky and Lorna's apartment. Piper insisted on driving.

"I can't wait to see the twins." Alex says smiling shyly. Alex didn't expect that her first session went well. She got drained throughout but, it was better than what she expected because she was expecting all the negative things that could happen. They were at an intersection with the red light when Piper answered.

"Me too, Al." Piper says as she moves a strand of Alex's dark hair behind her wife's ear. "I'm so proud of you. You know that, right?" Piper asked her wife with a smile.

"So, do I get a prize?" Alex asked winking trying to start banter.

"Hmmmmm. Let me think about it first." Piper says teasing her wife. She knew what Alex is talking about. Seconds later Piper spoke up again. "Okay, we can get you ice cream before we get home." Piper says nonchalantly teasing her wife. Alex rolled her eyes in mock annoyance whilst chuckling.

"Pipes, I wasn't talking about ice cream. You know that, right?" Alex says winking once again making her sexual innuendos evident. The blonde liked teasing Alex and the raven-haired woman almost always know when the blonde is teasing. Well, except for this time. Piper is now chuckling making it look like she knew what her wife meant.

"Okay, okay. I get it now. Don't worry, I'll give you your prize tonight. Maybe you'll get lucky." Piper says winking back at her wife and squeezing her wife's hand as she reached it from the center compartment. Piper parked at the guest parking space of Nicky and Lorna's apartment. As they were about to go down the car, Piper didn't know that Alex still has something to say.

"Babe, you know that I was talking about pizza, right?" Alex said in a serious tone with her eyebrows raised while looking at Piper who had her eyebrows furrowed in realization that Alex wasn't talking about sex.

"Oh… You are?" Piper asked curiously looking in her wife's emerald orbs. Little by little, Alex's mouth curved into a huge smirk and then burst out in laughter. "Oh, shut up, Vause!" Piper says now, laughing in realization that Alex is teasing her.

"No, you shut up." Alex says as she pulls Piper in for a passionate and loving kiss. Alex pulled away and connected her forehead with Piper's. "Thanks for coming with me to therapy today, babe." Alex says sincerely and gives her wife another chaste kiss.

"Anything for you, babe." Piper says, kissing Alex on the cheek and then finally getting out of the car to go up to Nicky and Lorna's apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _One month later_

It has been a roller coaster ride for Alex the past month. She could remember snippets of her incident which resulted to difficult sleeping nights. Luckily for Alex, her wife is always by her side. She has been attending sessions twice a week. And in every session, Piper would always be as supportive.

Even though Alex had tough nights, she was always reminded that she is safe at home. Before, home meant wherever Piper is, now, home meant wherever Piper and the twins are. It served as a constant reminder for Alex that she is doing everything for them and, of course, for herself as well.

It had been a month since the twins turned one and both women thought that their babies are growing up so fast. There is also a week left before Christmas. Piper and Alex thought that this one is special because Robin and Summer are already 12 months unlike the previous year wherein they would just lie down and sleep. Though they said that everything within their little family is special, they discussed that they would make this year even more grand.

They thought of the previous years since they got out of Litchfield. Their first Christmas out, Piper was in a comatose, the second one is when they had the twins at one-month old. It was a blessing for them to have their twins before Christmas that year but, it was also as stressing as it was as enjoyable due to sleepless nights nursing their children. Having said that, this Christmas, they have prepared everything from Christmas greeting cards to gifts and to the tiniest decoration.

The past month, Alex and Piper were busy at work as well. Sometimes Alex would bring Robin to work while Piper brought Summer or vice versa. Other times, the twins would stay with just Piper or just with Alex depending on their scheduled meetings. They had busy work schedules but, they still managed to have time for their children and for each other.

Piper had in mind the perfect gift for her wife. Little did the blonde know that Alex had a gift in mind for her as well. They are currently in a baby boutique looking for clothes that Robin and Summer would wear during their Christmas greeting card pictorial. Nicky, Lorna, Alex and Piper, talked about hiring a photographer for their Christmas cards. They said that they would do it at the same day. Half of the fay in the Vause's household and the other half in the Nichols' where the photographers would set up a mini studio for the actual pictorial.

Piper and Alex had something to wear already. They wanted their family portrait to be simple but lovely which is why they are looking carefully for cute baby outfits. "Babe, how about this one?" Alex asked while showing Piper a onesie that has _'Santa's little elf '_ written on it. Piper looked at it and shook her head.

"Alex, no. Those don't even pair up with our outfits." Piper says chuckling. "How about Robin wears something green and Summer wears something red just like us?" Piper asks and grabs a onesie form the rack of the store.

"How about they just wear reindeer costumes?" Alex says laughing, being sarcastic. She is getting tired from all the shopping. They have been out for almost 4 hours buying gifts for their loved ones and for Robin and Summer. Piper looked at Alex with wide eyes.

"That is not such a bad idea, babe!" Piper says looking for more baby outfits. "I was being sarcastic, Pipes!" Alex says laughing while pushing the twins' stroller. Piper immediately searched for something in the racks.

"But, Alex, your idea may be sarcastic, but it is fantastic. See?" Piper says walking towards Alex's side raising the onesies that she found adorable. Alex laughed at this. She didn't know that much about children's fashion, so she always lets Piper choose.

"Okay. Okay. I trust you." Alex says chuckling and leaning in to kiss Piper on the cheek. They went on and on until they found the perfect outfit. They are excited about their Christmas card shoot the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _The next day_

The Vause household living room was turned into a makeshift studio. The photographers concentrated in designing the area where the Christmas tree was. Piper and Alex decided to decorate their green Christmas tree with the colors red, white and gold. They placed their tree beside their fire place which looked lovely when lit. They also decided to decorate their tree with cute sweet nothings like candy canes and lollipops aside from the usual icicles, Christmas balls and ribbons.

Their white walled living room and hard wood floors compliments all the colorful decorations that Alex and Piper placed around the house. Polly, Lorna and Nicky helped in decorating their house little by little until their house turned into some sort of a winter wonderland. Alex and Piper decided to invite everyone over during Christmas day while they celebrate Christmas eve as a family.

The make shift studio looked like a movie set in Hollywood where in the walls are white including the frame of the fire escape contrasted by the hard-wood floors. There is a huge Christmas Carpet in front of the fire place while the Christmas tree is placed a little bit on the left side to give way to the escaping heat.

The Christmas tree is decorated with red and white-striped candy canes, red and white Christmas balls, straight and twisted icicles, and red and white striped ribbons. It has a huge Santa hat on top of it that makes it looks very Christmas-y. What made it even nicer are the presents that were at the bottom of the tree. A couple more of those would flood the area with too much gifts. There was also a total of four Christmas stockings pinned on the frame of the fire place with their respective names stitched on it.

Piper and Alex's stockings were a couple's stockings. Both are red in color. Piper's stocking has white polka dots on it. At the middle of the stocking are the words embroidered ' _Mrs. Nice'._ Piper's name is also stitched on the folded part of the stocking. Alex's stocking, on the other hand, has white zigzagged stripes and has _'Mrs. Naughty'_ embroidered at the center. Like her wife's, Alex's name is stitched on the folded part as well.

Robin and Summer's stockings were exactly the same except that, like their owners, they were smaller in size and instead of _'Mrs. Naughty_ and _Mrs. Nice'_ embroidered in the middle, a little baby snowman in diaper for Robin and a little baby 'snowwoman' in diaper with a pink bow on the head for Summer.

As they were getting ready for the pictorial, Piper fixed Summer's long-sleeved onesie. It is a white onesie with the word _'nice'_ at the center. The tiny blonde wore red and white-striped leg warmers and her red high cut baby Chuck Taylors. Alex fixed her son's outfit as well. Robin wore the same long sleeved- white onesie with the word _'naughty'_ at the center. The little boy wore green and white-striped leg warmers and his green high cut baby Chuck Taylors. Both babies are wearing reindeer antlers with Summer's having a tiny little red bow in the middle.

Piper and Alex both wore thick body-hugging wool-knitted long-sleeved dresses that stops just above their knees. Alex's dress is a round neck dress with green and white-striped sleeves and an intricate snowflake design with a green outline that is placed horizontally on the chest. The bottom lining of the dress was also a green and white striped design. She was sporting a low-cut green Chuck Taylors. Piper, on the other hand, wore the same exact thing except that hers was all color red. The spouses wore Santa hats on top of their heads.

Alex and Piper did their own make-up which made them look impossibly hotter and sexier for each other. They were about to begin the pictorial. Alex and Piper were near the tree carrying the twins. Nicky, Lorna and Sage were behind the photographer ready to call out Robin and Summer's name to have them smiling during the shot.

"Okay, are you guys ready? If you can just… Okay! That is perfect!" The photographer said as she was supposed to direct them on how to sit and pose but, it just came out naturally for them. She took about 10 shots directing them what to do. "Okay, Alex and Piper, maybe now you can lift them and let them sit on your shoulders. Nicky and Lorna, I would love for you to make the twins laugh." The photographer said.

The photographer's name is Pam and she has been working in the industry for about five years already. She was recommended by Polly and Pete. She has officially become the family photographer. Piper and Alex were impressed with her portfolio which is why decided to hire her to take their greeting card photo.

"Okay. Oh my, that's such a lovely shot!" Pam said excitedly. "Okay now, if you can switch babies. Alex please hold Summer while Piper, you hold Robin." Pam directed.

They went on for a about two hours just trying to have every nice shot possible. There were shots of just the twins coming out of large 'presents' which is a part of Pam's props. There were shots of just Piper and Alex as well who looked like they were two teenagers in love. Pam also included wacky shots of the family.

"All right! I will be editing these pictures and I will be giving you guys online copies through email, so you can choose. After you have chosen, I could print them out for you as Christmas greeting cards. I could also blow up some of it for you to put on your wall if you'd like." Pam informs them as she is now cleaning up her gear ready to leave.

"Thank you so much, Pam. We will be waiting for the pictures." Piper says politely. She is excited to see the photos.

"Pam, don't forget ours as well, okay?" Nicky says chuckling.

"Of course, I wouldn't! It's the first time I shot two adorable families in a day. I usually do just one a day. It was tiring but, I really had fun shooting." Pam says nonchalantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _The next day_

The Nichols' are currently in the Vause's house. It is 3:45 pm and they are currently waiting for Pam's email of their sample photos.

"I can't wait to see how cute you are, honey." Nicky talks to Sage lovingly.

"Oh, I bet our photos are nice! You have to let me choose the photo, Nicky!" Lorna says in her thick Brooklyn accent. They were sitting on the couch opposite to where Piper and Alex are sitting.

They have set up a play pen for their children to play in. At almost two years old, Sage loved walking and running around already. She can already balance herself well. Robin and Summer were also able to walk for a couple of steps until collapsing on to the ground. They would mostly stand up with the help of their play pen fence and then take steps towards anything that catches their attention.

Nicky and Lorna are sitting side by side on the couch opposite to where Piper and Alex are sitting side by side as well. Nicky has her laptop on her lap while browsing into social media. Alex has hers on her lap as well while answering client emails. *Ding* Alex's laptop chimed, signaling for a new email that just came in.

Alex was seated at the left most end of the couch with both her feet up stretched resting on the table in front of her. Piper sat the same way at the opposite side of the couch. When Alex's laptop chimed, Piper immediately dragged herself beside Alex not leaving any space in between them. The raven-haired woman automatically stretched out her arm to welcome her wife in a half-embrace, resting her arm around Piper's shoulders. Alex immediately leaned in to kiss Piper on her temple.

"Ready to see the pictures?" Alex asked her wife excitedly. She saw that it was Pam who emailed her. Piper nodded whilst smiling widely.

"Hey! Why didn't Pam send ours yet?" Nicky exclaims. She is excited to see their family photos too. She knew that Alex would tease her all over again just like when the raven-haired woman teased her the day before due to her outfit.

"Maybe she's still editing ours, Nicky. You got to be patient." Lorna concludes in her thick accent trying to appease her wife. She is currently looking at Christmas wedding magazines.

Alex opened Pam's email.

 _Dear Piper and Alex Vause,_

 _Attached to this email are two folders. The first one contains all the raw photos that you could use according to how it pleases you while the second folder contains all the edited photos. If you want any changes, please do not hesitate to ask!_

 _Enough of me being so formal though, your pictures are adorable! You and Piper make a wonderful couple and all together with Robin and Summer, you guys make a beautiful family. Enjoy!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Pamela Harrison_

 _Harrison Photographers Inc._

 _Manhattan, New York, USA_

 _hpi_

 _917-608-1159_

Piper and Alex laughed at Pam's bluntness about formality.

"Ready?" Piper asked Alex to that of which resulted to a raised eyebrow from the older woman.

"I was born ready!" Alex says downloading the attachments. They've decided to open the edited photos already and look at the raw ones afterwards.

There are five edited photos in large sizes, so they could be able to adjust them. They came up with a decision that they would only choose one for the greeting card and one to be framed and hung inside the house but, upon seeing the photos, Piper and Alex immediately fell in love with all five.

The first photo was of Robin and Summer only. The picture was a close-up of the two with all the gifts under the Christmas tree as background. There were also Christmas lights scattered around them giving the picture the perfect Christmas glow. It was a very simple yet very lovable and heart-melting picture of the twins sitting down side by side each other in their complete Christmas outfit. Their knees were touching as they sat with the soles of their tiny Chucks facing each other.

The photo showed the twins laughing with their front teeth and gums showing wide while looking slightly above the camera. Alex and Piper assumed that it was them who were making their children laugh. The picture was so adorable that Piper and Alex almost shed a tear. Robin and Summer were so cute with their tiny reindeer antlers.

The second photo was of Piper and Alex only. They had almost more than 50 takes for this one. They were directed by Pam but, there will always be something wrong. By something wrong, it meant that it's either Alex is messing around or Piper didn't like how the photo was taken.

Pam asked Alex to sit in front of the pile of gifts underneath their beautiful tree. She asked Alex to rest her elbows on some of the gifts behind her and then to cross and stretch out her legs while Piper knelt behind the gifts and wrap her arms around her wife as they smile towards the camera. Alex thought that the photo was to cheesy and, so she decided to mess it up a little bit by starting to tickle Piper in her most sensitive spots.

What seemed so cheesy for Alex turned out to be sappier than the previous photo but, the thing is, everyone thought it was a beautiful. This resulted to a photo of Alex and Piper wherein Alex is still sitting with her legs crossed and stretched out but, her body is slightly twisted looking at her wife while grasping Piper's waist and Piper was still kneeling behind with her arms wrapped around the raven-haired woman. Both are sporting huge smiles that their mouths were slightly agape due to laughing. They were looking at each other lovingly with their cute Santa hats clinging on their heads. Alex wore her thick-framed secretary glasses that made her look sexy. Overall, the photo was so perfect.

"Wow! You guys look so hot… And Christmas-y." Nicky blurted out from behind Piper and Alex who almost jumped in surprise.

"Nicky! How long have you been there?" Piper asked slapping Nicky on her arm. "You scared me!" Piper added with her eyes wide.

"Ow! Sorry. Pam hasn't sent our photos yet so I'm bored. Saw you guys almost crying while looking in there so I decided to look for myself." Nicky says nonchalantly with her elbows leaning at the back of the couch where Piper and Alex's back were leaning onto.

Alex clicked the 'next' button to reveal the third edited photo. Almost immediately, Piper's eyes welled up in seeing the photo. Alex looked at her wife and Piper saw that the older woman's eyes were also almost going to burst into tears.

"Wow. That is one beautiful picture." Nicky says with her voice above a whisper. They were enjoying the photo until they heard a thud. Seconds later, Summer's whimpers and cries were heard all over the house. Alex and Piper jerked upon hearing their daughter and rushed towards the play pen. Even Lorna and Nicky were worried because of the loud thud.

Alex and Piper made sure that their play pen was child proof which is why it confused them when Summer got hurt.

"Ooops. We got a little accident." Nicky says in her worried voice.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: Reviews are appreciated! :)**


	44. One Robin for Robin!

**Chapter 44**

 **A/N: Christmas came early in this story. Please do enjoy!**

The scene inside the play pen was ironically devastating and cute at the same time. It was devastating because of Summer's accident and cute because of how they found the toddlers in the pen.

The play pen fence is formed into a semi-circle as both ends of it were hooked on the living room wall. There is a small wooden table that is against the wall. There are also two wooden chairs, that goes with the small table, at opposite ends of the play pen with toys on it. It seems like Sage liked putting all the toys on top of the chairs for some reason. Even though this is the case, there are still a lot of toys scattered around the kids.

They found Sage seated at the left most part of the play pen beside a chair. She is pressing all the buttons of the toys that is surrounding her eliciting mixed sounds from them. Robin is at the center of the play pen with his little mustached pacifier in his mouth. He is currently looking at Summer, as she was crying loudly, while fiddling with his favorite stuffed giraffe.

Summer could have been anywhere in the play pen. She could be at the right side near the fence or beside Robin or Sage but, Alex and Piper found the tiny blonde under the wooden table. It turns out that the loud thud they heard was Summer's attempt of standing up from underneath the table. It might have been painful for the little girl but, Alex figured that it might also have been the sound that stunned Summer.

The tiny blonde is currently hysterically crying while seated underneath the table.

"Maaaaamaaaaaa!" Summer muttered whilst crying loudly. Piper and Alex went over the fence. Piper grabbed Robin as she sat in the middle of the play pen putting Robin in between her crossed legs while Alex reach out to grab Summer form under the tiny wooden table.

"Oh, come here honey. It's okay. Does it hurt?" Alex talked to her daughter bringing her in a tight embrace to assure her that everything is going to be fine. Summer had tears falling from her eyes. Alex hugged her daughter as she sat down in front of Piper and Robin. The raven-haired woman tried to check if Summer had a bump on her head. She tried feeling it and found nothing. "Pipes, I think she got stunned with the sound of the table against her head. No bumps on her head." Alex concludes talking to her wife.

"Mmmmmoooommmmeeeeeee." Summer murmured while sobbing. Alex knew the little blonde wanted to be in the arms of her wife.

"Mommy, she wants you." Alex told Piper as she handed Summer for Piper to embrace. Alex grabbed Robin from in between Piper's legs and let him sit on her thigh.

"Hey, baby, you're alright. Don't try standing up from underneath the table next time, okay?" Piper comforts her daughter in a tight embrace whilst rubbing her back. Seconds later, the little blonde stopped crying. Piper looked at her daughter and rested her in between her legs. Alex started chuckling at what she saw.

"We have a little drama queen over here just like her mommy." Alex teased her wife. Nicky went over the fence and sat beside the couple. The play pen that seemed so big without them now looked like a cramped space due to their sizes.

"Any more drama queens, or as I could say, drama king, in the house?" Nicky asked in anticipation. She knew her godchildren too well. Piper rolled her eyes at Alex's remark.

"Oh, wait till the little boy, reacts. You know what's next, right, babe?" Piper chuckled whilst confirming that there is something coming up next. They both know what is next, alright.

Robin saw the whole interaction between Summer, Piper and Alex and was looking at his moms expectantly. Suddenly, the little boy furrowed his eyebrows together, pouting his lips as he un-sucks his pacifier that fell in front of Alex, and then started crying while looking at Alex with his green orbs.

"What's the matter, babe?" Alex asked Robin lovingly. She knew that Robin was jealous of the attention given to Summer. Robin continued crying. Alex and Piper knew this side of Robin well. He is crying without tears which meant he was trying to seek attention. This happened to the twins often. When Robin got Piper and Alex's attention, Summer would always make a way to get her parents' attention too. Robin continued crying and stretched out his arm in a 'please-carry-me-I-am-needy' gesture. Alex chuckled at his son's actions and immediately lifted him and embraced him while rubbing his back.

"You don't need to be jealous, buddy. I love you…" Alex says kissing the top of Robin's head. "… And I love Summer too. Both, mommy and I love you so much, okay?' Alex says hoping that her son would understand.

"Looks like we have a drama king too, huh, Al?" Piper says laughing. Alex rolled her eyes and then tried stifling her chuckles.

"I thought our son is a smaller version of me but, he's such a drama king like you." Alex continued teasing her wife. Piper rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. Nicky noticed her daughter from the left most part of the play pen and decided to call her.

"Sweetie, can you give mama a hug, please?" Nicky told Sage while stretching her arms out waiting for the little girl to come and hug her. The little brunette made her way to hug Nicky. "How about mom? I need a hug too, honey." Lorna chimed in from the other side of the fence. Sage walked wiggly towards her mother and gave her a hug.

"Come on in, Lorna. Let's have this little family bonding inside this cramped play pen." Piper gestured for the older brunette to go over the fence which was immediately followed by Lorna.

*Ding* *Ding* "Oh my gosh! That's my laptop! That must be Pam! Family bonding in this cramped play pen is now over. Our pictures are here!" Nicky says excitedly rushing to stand up to grab her laptop from the couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Alex and Piper continued looking at the pictures that Pam edited for them. Summer and Robin were in between them while they look at their pictures. The twins had their pacifiers in their mouths and both were also showing signs of drowsiness while playing with their favorite stuffed animals. They were just waiting until one of their children's eyes gave up in opening.

Alex had her laptop on her lap while her legs were outstretched on their king-sized sleigh bed. Robin's head was resting on the right side of her tummy while Summer rested on Piper's left thigh. The twins were lost in their own little drowsy state while Piper and Alex admire the rest of their photos.

The third photo that they were admiring and that made them teary-eyed was a photo of the four of them still sitting with the gifts and their Christmas tree as background. Christmas lights scattered giving a Christmas glow. Alex is seated at Piper's left side. Both women had their legs outstretched and crossed. They were impossibly close to each other.

Alex's right arm is stretched out protectively around Piper's waist while she is kissing her wife on the cheek lovingly with her eyes closed. It is seen that she is smiling into the kiss. Piper, who has her mouth slightly agape due to laughter, was sporting her perfect white teeth leaning in on the kiss. Robin is seated on her shoulders with his tiny hands on top of her mommy's head. He had his cute little antlers while showing his tiny front teeth due to Piper's tickles. Piper's right hand was guiding the little boy not to fall from her shoulders while her left hand is resting on Alex's thigh. Summer is so cute with her baby antlers as well. She is seated on Alex's lap while showing her front teeth due to her chuckles while looking above at her brother. Summer was grasping a candy cane. Alex's left hand guided Summer to stay put on her position.

"That just might be my favorite photo of us, Al." Piper says smiling at her wife. Alex smiled at Piper and then glanced back at the photo.

"Me too." Alex declared joyfully. Suddenly, she noticed that Robin sat up slowly from his previous position staring at her arm. He was still sucking enthusiastically on his pacifier.

"Someone's about to fall asleep." Alex says chuckling. Piper saw Robin staring intently at Alex's forearm.

"I think he finds your tattoo interesting, babe." Piper says giggling as she realizes what her son is looking at.

"Okay, let's look at the last two photos." Alex said as she clicks the 'next' button.

The fourth photo was a slightly different from the others. Pam brought a large gift box, for props, that was large enough for Robin and Summer to fit in but, still short enough for the twins to be able to stand up and hold the edges with their peeping heads out.

In the photo, Alex and Piper are 'opening' the gift box that contains their little bundles of joy. Alex is standing while looking at the gift box that carries her children inside. She is pulling one end of the large present's bow while Piper is kneeling beside the box looking at the twins. Alex and Piper are sporting grins while the babies are seen smiling.

The last photo is one of the best as well. It was Nicky's idea. The Vause family was tied up and bound together by the colorful Christmas lights. Alex was seated on the floor with her front fitting perfectly with Piper's back as Piper sat in front of her wife. Robin and Summer are seated on Piper's right and left thigh respectively. It is as if Alex is hugging her wife and kids from behind bound together by those Christmas lights. Each Vause was laughing at what they assumed was Nicky's gestures. Even the twins are laughing looking at their mommies lovingly.

"I think I want to have a hard copy of everything but, I want the last photo to be our Christmas greeting card's official photo. Piper said in a statement. Alex looked at her confused and then spoke up.

"I thought your favorite one was the third one?" Alex asked.

"Yes. That is my favorite which is why I just want to have it blown up and framed so we can put it here somewhere in the house. And I want three 4R copies of it to be framed." Piper says nonchalantly caressing Summer's back who has now fallen asleep on her side.

"And then? Why do you need three of those?" Alex asked confused. Piper furrowed her eyebrows as she started explaining as if what she is about to say is the most obvious thing in the world.

"One for Popi, one for Big Bar Bugle, and one for Diane's. Oh, and I want two wallet sized photos of it too. Also of the first photo of Robin and Summer." Piper rambled as if she is going to run out of time in telling her wife.

"And let me guess, you just want those pictures for our eyes only?" Alex asked chuckling. Piper nodded and shrugged.

"The fifth photo is still nice though for our greeting card, right?" Piper asked her wife in confirmation. As Alex was about to answer, the raven-haired woman felt her forearm dampen. Robin's pacifier was out of his mouth and her tried kissing or maybe even sucking Alex's tribal band tattoo.

Alex chuckled at this. She can see how sleepy their son was but was really curious about his mama's tattoo. Piper immediately saw this as well as she was looking at Alex waiting for what she is about to say. The older women looked at each other and then chuckled silently.

"That's not a pacifier, honey." Alex said softly towards Robin who was now resting his head on Alex's forearm right beside her tattoo. The little boy is still looking at the tattoo intently, but he is battling with his eyes trying to close due to drowsiness. Alex adjusted so that Robin could rest his head on Alex's side. She immediately caressed her son's back to soothe him and let him fall into a peaceful slumber.

Alex and Piper sat down one day and talked about the twins' sleeping arrangements. They have decided that the twins should be sleeping in their bedroom to avoid them from getting used to sleeping with them in their king-sized bed because recently, Alex and Piper are having separation anxiety with their fast-growing children. Alex looked at her wife with her eyes trying to convey something. They just stared at each other waiting for one another to start speaking up.

"Say it." Piper spoke up.

"No. You say it." Alex challenged her wife. They were thinking about the same thing. Despite talking about the twins' sleeping arrangements, at that very moment, they wanted their children to sleep right there with them in their bed. The older women continued staring at each other until Alex gave up.

"Okay. You win this time, Vause." Alex told her wife while chuckling and then continued speaking. "Can we please just let them sleep here even just for the night?" Alex asked Piper trying to convince her. She knew that the blonde would say yes because she knew when Piper felt the same way.

"Those are exactly the same words I used last night when I asked you." Piper says chuckling. By now, Robin and Summer are breathing deeply which shows that they are now asleep. Alex wiggled her eyebrows as she spoke up.

"Exactly. If it worked on me, it would work on you too." Alex says teasingly. Piper immediately rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up, Vause." Piper giggled. Alex closed her laptop and stowed it on her side table to get ready for bed. Piper already fixed Robin and Summer's sleeping position so that she can throw a blanket over them to keep them from getting cold.

Alex was looking at Piper waiting to do their nightly ritual before she closed her bedside lamp. Piper finished covering the twins up from their tummies down to keep them from getting too cold. The blonde then looked up her wife and spoke up.

"Good night, Alex. I love you." Piper says leaning in to kiss her wife on the lips Alex pulled away smiling.

"Night, Pipes. I love you too." Alex says leaning in once again to kiss her wife on the temple and then proceeding to kiss their kids' goodnight, switching off her bed side lamp and going to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Vauses have sent out their Christmas greeting cards already. Some greeting cards had an invitation attached on it, but these ones were only for the people closest to their hearts. It is an invitation to spend Christmas at their house on Christmas day. They wanted to make this Christmas special and grand than the past two Christmas's that they had together.

It was about 4:30pm and Alex is waiting for Piper and Summer to arrive from Popi. The raven-haired woman is currently at Big Bar Bugle sitting at one of the empty coffee tables. The Bar is not yet set to open until 6pm so there are no customers yet, but all their friends were working that day. She has finished with her paper works early and decided to sit down and feed her son who was seated on a high chair.

"What's it gonna be for the little man today?" Taystee asked from behind the bar counter. Every time Alex brought Robin to work, she feeds him with fruits that are available for that day and Taystee is always the one preparing it.

"Robin, Taystee's asking what you want to eat, buddy." Alex talks to her son. "What do we have today, Tayst? Alex asked inquiringly.

"We got bananas, grapes, oranges, and mangoes." Taystee says looking at her stocks of fruit. "That's all we got. We have his favorite grape juice too." Taystee added smiling. She knew that it is Robin's favorite.

"Joos! Joos! Ggggwp" Robin says enthusiastically upon hearing Taystee say 'grape juice' Alex and Taystee chuckled.

"I guess it's grape juice for this little guy. He's been trying to say the word 'grape' but, he cannot grasp it yet." Alex told Taystee who just shrugged. "One _Robin_ for Robin!" Taystee says chuckling and then added. "He'll get it soon. He's a smart little boy!" Taystee says handing Alex a small carton of grape juice. The Bar's grape juice is named after the dark-haired boy.

Alex grabbed the juice from Taystee, poked the little carton of juice with the straw that comes with it, gave it to her son and then kissed him on top of the head.

"I love you, honey." Alex tells her son. Alex couldn't believe that from a drug-smuggling and fucking-anyone-just-to-get-the-deal person, she turned out to be this mother who couldn't resist saying 'I love you' to her wife and children.

"Wuv yoo, mama." Robin answers as he receives his grape juice from Alex. The raven-haired woman smiled at her son lovingly. Being advanced in vocabulary for the toddlers had its pros and cons. Piper and Alex loved it when the twins answer whenever they tell them 'I love you' they would get 'Wuv yoo too's or 'Wuv wuv wuvyoo' or if they don't get what they want they get a 'noo mama' or a 'nooo mommeee'. But, sometimes, they could just not grasp what they wanted to say which the doctor said was totally normal.

"The usual for you, Alex?" Taystee asked inquiringly.

"I'll save it for later for when Piper gets here. I'm sure she would like a cup as well." Alex says smiling.

"Oh, the blondes are coming, huh?" Taystee says chuckling. Alex laughed at what Taystee said.

"Yeah, the blondes are coming." Alex repeated giggling.

They do not usually serve coffee at the Big Bar Bugle but, Alex and Nicky, being the coffee lovers that they are, made sure they have a small coffee maker for everyone. They even have a stash of coffee beans in various flavors.

As if on cue, the bell on the door elicited a sound that meant someone just entered. It was Piper with a sleeping little blonde on her body sling. She walked inside the café.

"Hey Dandelion! How is this little flower over here?" Suzanne says in greeting Piper and Summer to that of which she pertained as a little flower. She is currently mopping the floor of the Bar and fixing everything that she is assigned to arrange. Suzanne is doing a great job at her job assignment in BBB.

"Hey, Suzanne. She's asleep. Maybe she got tired playing around all day at Popi." Piper says nonchalantly smiling and continued walking towards the seat near the bar. Suzanne shrugged and continued cleaning the floor smiling.

"There she is! Pequeño bebé durmiente rubio!" Gloria says in her Spanish accent from the Kitchen door. She always gives unlimited advice to Alex and Piper about raising their kids.

"Hey Gloria. How's it going?" Piper asked.

"Everything's all set. Oh yeah, I can cook up something Spanish for when we go to your place on the 25th." Gloria informs Piper and Alex. Piper smiled and as she was about to speak up, Alex spoke.

"Wait I think I know what you said. Is it something like 'Little sleeping baby'?" Alex asked from where she is seated.

"Wow! Impressive, Vause!" Gloria says chuckling. She knew that Piper has been teaching the raven-haired woman some Spanish.

"You missed the 'blondie' part though." Blanca says chuckling while peeping from the dispatching area, a hole where the food items are sent out from the kitchen to the bar. Alex and Piper laughed at what Blanca said. Piper is now walking towards her wife.

"Hey." Alex said greeting her wife enthusiastically.

"Hey yourself." Piper smiled and immediately leaned in to give her wife a chaste kiss on the lips. Piper pulled away and then Alex leaned in to kiss her sleeping daughter on the head. After that, Piper walked towards the little boy who was happily drinking his grape juice and gave him a kiss on the top of the head.

"Hey, honey. How did your day go? Were you a good boy for mama?" Piper asked her little boy.

"Hey Taystee." Piper greeted the bartender.

"Hey blondie! Got some soaps for me?" Taystee asked in a playful tone. Piper chuckled at this.

"Tell me what you want, and I'll bring you some." Piper informs her while Taystee is still chuckling. The blonde proceeded to caress Robin's head as she missed the little boy.

"Wuvyoo mom mee." Robin says as he is still happily devouring into his grape juice. Piper was shocked at what her son said. They usually just hear those from the twins when the older women say it first. She snapped her head towards Alex as if asking if she heard that. Her shocked mouth that was agape is now turning into a huge smile.

"I love you too, baby." Piper says smiling and then gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

"He's on a roll. I guess he's happy with his juice." Alex says chuckling whilst shrugging. Suddenly Piper's phone rang loudly. The blonde looked at her phone and her eyes widened in panic which didn't come unnoticed by Alex.

"I have to get this." Piper says as she walked going outside to answer the call. Alex's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She was taken aback by Piper's gesture. They never kept anything from each other anymore but, the way Piper's eyes widened in panic, Alex knew that something was up. It was also the first time that Piper stepped out to receive a call.

Alex respected her wife's clients calls and tried not listening to it every time she answers in front of Alex. It was just weird that the blonde had to step outside for her to receive the call and she didn't know what to think about it so, she decided to look at how Piper talked on her phone.

The Bar has a one-way all-glass façade wherein you can see the outside from inside but won't be able to see the inside from outside. Alex saw Piper smiling into the brief conversation and then laughing. She also saw Piper kissing Summer on top of her head while listening through the phone. The blonde was nodding as the conversation ended. She saw that Piper smiled after hanging up looking at her phone. ' _Who could that be?'_ Alex thought.

"Mama! Joos! Joos!" Robin babbled while waving the empty juice carton and then biting on the straw. Alex looked at her son as she saw Piper walking towards them on her peripheral vision.

"You want another one, buddy? How about you get one with Summer when she wakes up, okay?" Alex says assuring her son who was still biting onto the straw. Piper surprisingly leaned in to kiss Alex on the temple and sat down beside her smiling.

"Who was that on the phone? A client?" Alex asked her wife lovingly. Piper avoided Alex's eyes as her eyes was stricken with panic once again which Alex noticed again. Piper shook her head.

"Nahh. No one important. Are we having coffee?" Piper says trying to leave the subject. Alex's eyebrows furrowed in confusion once again but, she just let it go. She knew that she'll get at the bottom of whatever Piper is up to. She trusts her wife anyway, it was just unusual for her to do what she just did.

"Yes! Tayst can we get our usual cups please?" Alex asked smiling at Taystee then squeezing her wife's hand.

"Yes, our usuals, please?" Piper agreed at what her wife said and then noticed that Summer was stirring in her sling.

"Better wake her up now so she can sleep early tonight." Alex says with a wink. Piper turned a shade of red at Alex's sexual innuendo and then giggled.

"What are you planning tonight, Vause?" Piper asked her wife teasingly.

"A lot of things, babe! Wouldn't you like to know?" Alex says answering banter.

"Oh, come on, lesbians! No sexual innuendo's in the bar!" Nicky says teasing her friends as she came from the bar office.

"Hello to you too, Nicky!" Alex says laughing.

"We were a bit loud, weren't we?" Alex asked chuckling.

"Oh, everyone in the bar now knows what you are going to have for dinner. Or dessert maybe? Dinner or dessert?" Red asked teasing in her thick Russian accent. She also just came out of the office. Piper wasn't embarrassed but, she just blushed profusely because everyone in the bar was teasing them. Alex rolled her eyes in mock annoyance while laughing. Finally, Summer's eyes opened looking straight at Alex.

"Someone's awake!" Alex says in her sing-song voice, looking at her daughter.

"And someone's happy that Summer's awake." Taystee said in her teasing tone. Everyone including Piper laughed at Taystee's teasing.

"Oh, shut up!" Alex says laughing as well. She turned scarlet upon hearing Taystee's teasing.

"Mama." Summer says in her sleepy voice. Robin called out to her sister with his random babbles and mumbles. He cannot say Summer's name yet. "Mama." Sumer repeated as she stretched her arm pointing at Alex.

"Okay, okay. Come here." Alex says as she stood up helping Summer out of the sling.

"She missed you, Al." Piper says smiling.

"How about you? You didn't miss me?" Alex asked her wife pouting. Finally, she got Summer and gave her daughter a comforting hug and kiss on the cheek. Piper looked up as if thinking of her answer.

"Hmmmm. Maybe not?" Piper teased and then spoke up again as she saw Alex's face turned from bright to gloomy.

"No, I'm just kidding, babe. Of course, I missed you too." Piper giggled fixing a strand of Alex's hair putting it behind the older woman's ear.

"Here are your coffees! Black coffee double double for Alex and white chocolate mocha for Piper." Taystee says giving them the drink. "Does the little blonde girl want some juice too?" Taystee says caressing Summer's tiny head. Summer was just looking at her while still all out of it due to her just waking up.

"Joos! Joos! weeep" Robin says excitedly hearing the word _'juice'_ from Taystee.

"Yes, please Tayst. Their usual juices as well, please" Piper says chuckling. "That's your second carton, Robin and that's enough for today." Piper tells her son. Nicky and Red sat on the chairs beside Piper and Alex. Gloria also walked that way wanting to carry the little girl.

"Hey, Nicholas, my Nicholas." Nicky greeted her god child, using his middle name.

"Come here to babushka my baby boy." Red says as she grabs Robin from the high-chair.

"Abuela quiere llevar a la niña!" Gloria says in her thick Spanish accent. "Did you understand that, Vause?" Gloria asked smiling.

"Well, abuela means grandma. So, I assume you are abuela and niña means girl, so I assume that is Summer." Alex says thinking. She handed Summer to Gloria as the short-haired woman was gesturing for her to give her Summer. Piper nodded in approval.

"And? I told you ' _llevar',_ babe. Remember? Piper asked with her eyebrows raised. Alex closed her eyes trying to remember what it meant and then shook her head.

"Nope. I can't remember." Alex chuckled.

Everyone enjoyed their remaining time with the twins. Alex and Piper together with the twins are all set to go home right before the bar opened. Nicky was set to go home an hour after as she will be picking up Lorna at Popi as well.

The Vauses said goodbye to everyone and reminded them about Christmas day dinner at their house and told them not to forget to bring their presents jokingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 10:00pm when Alex and Piper were settling in their king-sized bed. Robin and Summer were now asleep at their room. The women were looking forward to a satisfying night with just the two of them. They were just talking about their day casually while browsing stuff through their phones. Alex was answering last minute emails and Piper was using her phone as well.

"Pipes, I'm done emailing. Are you done? Can we please turn the lights off now?" Alex asked as she rubbed Piper's legs nearing to her core. Piper was lying on her tummy with her head at the end of the bed while Alex was sitting against the back board of the bed. She tried squeezing her wife's thigh several times but, the blonde didn't budge as she was busy with her phone.

"Okay, we can. I just need to go to the bathroom really quick. I really need to pee like in the past ten minutes. I was just holding it in." Piper says chuckling and then throwing her phone on the bed and rushing to the bathroom.

Alex heard the whooping sound of Piper's iPhone which signaled that there was a message received several times which caught her attention. She saw that Piper didn't lock her phone and was texting an unknown number. She got up and looked at the phone. She held the phone and read the text.

She trusts Piper whole-heartedly. It is just very unusual that Piper is texting someone with an unknown number that time of the night. Alex read the conversation.

 _Unknown Number: Okay. I'll text you tomorrow._

 _Unknown Number: Or maybe call… Just keep your phone beside you because I don't know what to tell your wife if she answers!_

 _Unknown Number: Night! Love you too!_

Alex's eyes widened in shock. _'Who the hell is this person and why is this person going to text Piper tomorrow? Why did it seem like that person is afraid of me picking up Piper's phone? And why did this person tell my wife "Love you too"? Did it mean that Piper said it first?'_ These are the thoughts in Alex's mind. She scrolled up until the top to read the whole conversation.

 _Unknown Number: Piper, we got the deal ;-)_

 _Piper: Shit! That's great!_

 _Piper: You cannot tell anyone about this! Alex cannot know about this! Not yet!_

 _Unknown Number: You better tell her. She's going to know eventually._

 _Piper: I'm looking for the perfect time, okay? This is ironic but, I don't want to break it to her on Christmas day. She might lose her mind and not come back to me anymore. :-(_

 _Unknown Number: Oh, she'd leave for good if she finds out about this._

 _Unknown Number: She might even leave with the twins._

There were still more messages exchanged but Alex heard Piper coming out from the bathroom. Alex didn't finish reading the whole conversation which is why she is now mad. She didn't know what to think and she wanted an explanation. She was holding Piper's phone when Piper saw her.

Piper's eyes widened in panic. She rushed towards Alex and searched her eyes.

"Alex? What is it?" Piper asked slightly worried. Alex just stared at her wife questioningly while holding Piper's phone up. Piper saw the opened conversation.

"Who is this unknown number, Pipes? What are you keeping from me?" Alex asked seriously with glassy eyes. Piper's eyes were glassy as well not knowing when to speak up.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: Please leave a review!**

 **Who could it be? What is Piper keeping from Alex?**


	45. Holy moly! Jesus fuck, Pipes!

**Chapter 45**

 **A/N: Hi guys! I would just like to say that this story is coming to a close and will end at Chapter 50. Good news is, I will be making a sequel wherein we will see their children grow up and see them more as a family. More domestication and the story will progress with them as a family unit. Of course, their friends are still there too! :)**

 **I will also start a new story which will be totally AU Vauseman so keep posted.**

 **What to expect for the last 5 chapters: Christmas morning, New year, Litchfield girls' night out, wedding anniversary (wedding outside prison) and of course their honeymoon**

 **Please Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!**

 **I do not own anything! I just made the story! :)**

"Babe." Piper tried getting Alex's attention as she released a breath she didn't know she was holding in. They knew that they were mature than they will ever be, and she wanted to explain to Alex.

"Who is this, Piper? What is this? What is happening? Are you not happy with me? With our little family? Pipes?" Alex asked rambling. She is nervous that she might just be over thinking things. Piper knew that Alex haven't read the whole conversation which is why she was acting this way.

"Have you read everything?" Piper asked sternly. Alex furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Read what? Alex asked still slightly mad but, she is trying to control her anger.

"Come here. Sit here beside me." Piper said calmly. Alex just stared at her with a raised eyebrow. When Piper knew that Alex wouldn't sit she repeated herself. "Alex! Sit beside me! Now! We will talk about this!" Piper says as she is starting to get agitated. Alex sat beside her wife a little hesitantly. She didn't know what was happening and she fully trusts her wife. She is just confused on whatever is currently transpiring.

"So, are you going to tell me who that is?" Alex asked sternly avoiding eye contact. Piper knew she is in control of the situation but, she just wanted to make sure that Alex won't lose it.

"Do you really want to know now? If you do, there is no turning back from this and you must let me sleep tonight. Promise me! Now!" Piper says as if she is commanding Alex. The raven-haired woman was so confused that she didn't know what to expect.

"Why wouldn't I let you sleep?" I was about to fuck you until you can't stay awake anymore! How is that not being able to let you sleep?" Alex asked rambling. She is just so confused at Piper's current actions. Piper chuckled at this lightly but, Alex scoffed. "And, yes. I want to know what this is and who this person is. NOW!" Alex says angrily.

Piper got her phone form Alex's grasp and swiped the screen to roll the conversation from the start. She handed Alex the phone and spoke up.

"Read it form there until the very bottom. Go ahead." Piper says nonchalantly. She is sad that what she was planning as a surprise lead to this. Alex looked at Piper still puzzled and then looked at the phone, rereading everything.

 _Unknown Number: Piper, we got the deal ;-)_

 _Piper: Shit! That's great!_

 _Piper: You cannot tell anyone about this! Alex cannot know about this! Not yet!_

 _Unknown Number: You better tell her. She's going to know eventually._

 _Piper: I'm looking for the perfect time, okay? This is ironic but, I don't want to break it to her on Christmas day. She might lose her mind and not come back to me anymore. :-(_

 _Unknown Number: Oh, she'd leave for good if she finds out about this._

 _Unknown Number: She might even leave with the twins._

 _Piper: Oh, she better not! You know, I love you, but, I love her more than ever so, if she leaves..._

 _Piper: Then I would have to cancel the purchase._

 _Unknown Number: You know that I was just kidding, right? And I love you too and you have to tell Alex about this!_

Alex looked up at Piper still confused. She is not getting anything good from reading the conversation. She is just getting highly annoyed especially with the 'I love you' exchanges from Piper and the person.

"Read everything!" Piper tells Alex with wide eyes so, Alex continued.

 _Piper: Why do I have to tell her now? This is supposed to be a surprise, Cal! I want to surprise her._

 _Unknown Number: But, you don't know what color she would like! You have to tell her! And then ask her! This is not just any toy, Pipes._

 _Piper: I don't know. She's already suspicious earlier when you called. As per the color, definitely not pink! She'd kill me! Lol_

 _Piper: I just really can't decide between black and dark space grey! Help me, Cal!_

 _Piper: Or maybe I should just ask her. I should ask her, huh?_

 _Unknown Number: Oh my god! If you don't give me the color now, I'm going to order the pink one! Scott has been asking me already!_

 _Piper: No! She hates pink! I hate pink too! Okay… Okay! Just order the black one, I guess?_

Alex looked at her wife who was just looking and staring at the blank space. She found her blonde wife adorable as always. She is starting to understand what it is all about but, she didn't know what the color was for, so she decided to continue reading.

 _Unknown Number: If it will help you decide, the side car is a black matte one, so I guess you should just get the same color for the motorcycle itself. Alex is going to love it for fuck's sake! This is a Harley Davidson motorcycle with a detachable sidecar!_

 _Piper: Yes! I was thinking of that too! Okay. Get me that deal and I will get the keys from you tomorrow or the next day. I need it before Christmas, okay?_

 _Unknown Number: Gosh! That took you forever! Okay. I'll let Scott know._

 _Piper: Okay Cal. I have to go. My wife needs my loving and I still need to pee so bad! Goodnight! Love you! :*_

 _Unknown Number: Yuck, Piper! You don't have to tell me that!_

 _Unknown Number: Okay. I'll text you tomorrow._

 _Unknown Number: Or maybe call… Just keep your phone beside you because I don't know what to tell your wife if she answers!_

 _Unknown Number: Night! Love you too!_

Now that Alex have completed reading the whole conversation, some things are now clear to her. She had questions in her mind that she didn't hesitate to ask her wife about.

"Pipes…" Alex says slightly smiling. She couldn't stop her lips from smiling to the thought that Piper is getting her dream motorcycle for Christmas. Piper looked at her wife inquiringly and then later realized that Alex was done reading. Eventually, Piper's face turned into an 'I-told-you-so' face.

"Do you want to un-read everything to still be surprised on Christmas day?" Piper asked leaning into Alex's open arms. Alex chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I… I just…" Alex says but Piper put her index finger on her wife's lips to stop her from talking.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. It's my fault too that I forgot to lock my phone. I just can't keep anything from you anymore which is why I don't really notice when I leave my phone unlocked or whatever." Piper tried explaining trying to be sweet to Alex.

"But, why is Cal's number not registered though? And why did you tell Cal that you didn't want to break it to me on Christmas? Why would I leave you?" Alex asked a little bit confused. Piper laughed at Alex's rambling.

"Will you let me tell you everything from the start and promise me to let me sleep tonight? And promise me to act surprised on Christmas?" Piper says giggling. Alex raised her right hand.

"I promise, Mrs. Vause." Alex says teasingly at her wife. They settled themselves leaning against the bed's headboard side by side.

"Well, remember the time when we saw those bikers? Back when the twins are about two or three months maybe? I saw how your eyes sparked when you saw those motorcycles. If you remember well, I also told you that we will get that for you someday… I was hoping that someday will be this Christmas." Piper admits smiling. Alex nodded whilst smiling as well. Piper took this as a signal to continue.

"So, last month, I started canvassing and looking for a Harley Davidson motorcycle. I didn't really know how to look at motorcycles so, I asked Cal if he knows how or if he knows anyone, someone who's an expert, you know?" Piper says telling her story.

"Why didn't you ask me? I am an expert!" Alex exclaims laughing. Piper shook her head laughing as well.

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore if I asked you, wouldn't it?" Piper asked teasingly. Alex rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. Piper then, continued telling her wife the whole story.

"It turns out, one of Cal's friends is a dealer of Harley Davidson motorcycles. Cal was promised commission if he successfully sells one which is why I was talking to Cal." Piper says smiling as she knew it was much clearer for Alex now. "He has a new number provided by his friend Scott a.k.a. the Harley Davidson dealer. And that number was the one he was using to text me." Piper says.

"But, why were you laughing when you talked to Cal on the phone earlier? It really confused me when you stepped outside to take the call because we never do that anymore. I mean we just pick up anyone who calls us on the phone, right?" Alex asked confused. Piper burst out in a fit of giggles and started speaking.

"Oh, that!" Piper says still laughing. "Cal called me to ask if I was interested in a pink motorcycle and I just found it funny. I've never seen a bad ass pink motorcycle ever in my life which made me laugh at what he asked! In my head I was like 'Alex and a pink motorcycle? Oh please! Hell no!'" Piper says laughing. Alex burst out of laughter as well.

"I was so happy after that brief conversation because Cal said that Scott got an available sidecar which meant I just need to choose a color of the main motorcycle. And that is why we were texting." Piper says smiling. She let out a sigh of content and relief. Alex nodded her head repeatedly and then her face smiled little by little. Piper spoke up once again.

"And for the record, when I told Cal that you might leave me for good on Christmas day is because… I got the exact model that you wanted. I was thinking that you might fall in love with it and just not notice me anymore…" Piper says coyly being a little dramatic and then continued. "Plus, with the side car, you might want to take Robin and Summer with you and you know, just leave me." Piper says chuckling.

Alex's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't know that Piper was able to get a hand of the Harley Davidson motorcycle of her preferred model.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Are you saying you got the Harley Davidson CVO Road Glide Ultra?" Alex asked excitedly and shocked at the same time.

"Well yes but, not the old one. The newest version of that. Is that okay?" Piper asked her wife nervously she wanted Alex to appreciate her gift, so she wanted Alex to like it.

"Are you kidding me? Of course! Do you have any idea what it looks like?" Alex asked excitedly. Piper shook her head to which Alex grinned. "Because I do." Alex smiled coyly. She wanted Piper to ask her more about the motorcycle.

"You do?" Piper asked puzzled.

"Well, their motorcycles only vary from year to year but, the same model would always have the same components. I wanted that model because ever since, I wanted to ride it with you, you know? And just freely cruise around…" Alex says trailing off which confused Piper.

"What do you mean?" Piper inquired confused.

"Well, the model that I like has a special passenger seat with a back rest. I chose that because back then, all those years ago, I wanted to cruise on the bike with you, Pipes." Alex says sweetly smiling at her wife. Piper looked at Alex lovingly with glassy eyes. She never realized that it was because of her that Alex wanted to get that certain model. Alex closed her eyes to day dream imagining that she is riding the bike. "You know, just you and me back then when we were traveling the streets of Rome or Paris or just even in LA. I always dreamt of driving that motorcycle while you were behind me." Alex says and then opened her eyes to look at her wife. Piper smiled at her wife lovingly.

"Do we have our gear? Our jackets? Helmets?" Alex asked excitedly. Piper yawned due to her drowsiness.

"Babe, you told me you would let me sleep tonight. We can talk about this tomorrow okay?" Piper says chuckling. Her sleepy state is now evident and seen by Alex which the raven-haired woman chuckled to.

"Okay." Alex says yawning unconsciously as well. She got excited about Piper's gift but, didn't realize that she was tired too. They adjusted positions as Alex spoke up.

"Be my little spoon?" Alex says as she opens her arms for Piper to fit in. Piper immediately adjusted herself to fit her back into Alex's front just like a perfect puzzle piece. Piper slightly twisted her head to kiss her wife goodnight.

"Goodnight, Pipes. I love you." Alex says as she kissed her wife on the lips.

"Good night, Al. I love you too." Piper returned to her original position as Alex buries her face into her wife's hair allowing Piper's sweet smell take over her in her peaceful slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _December 24th_

It is the first time that the Vauses will celebrate Christmas with not much to think about. Unlike the last two years, this year is easier and much more fulfilling and exciting. It was December which meant that the sometimes it was snowing and sometimes it was just really cold.

That day, Alex and Piper decided to drop by the one place that they haven't been to for a long time. With Alex's therapy sessions, the twins growing up so fast, and being busy at work, they haven't had much time to do other things that are not in their usual routine.

They just finished parking right outside the walls of the cemetery. They made sure that Robin and Summer were warm in their thick and tiny bubble jackets, leg warmers inside their actual pants, thick socks inside their tiny little Chucks and their cute little bonnets.

"Babe, don't you think this is a little too hot for them?" Alex asked Piper while fixing Robin's attire at the back of their SUV. Alex has always been the lenient parent. She didn't want her kids having a hard time but still wanted them to be protected.

"That's not even enough, Alex! The cold might still enter them despite their thick outfits." Piper says warning Alex.

"Okay, okay! I just don't want them to be uncomfortable." Alex explained.

"We'll know when they become uncomfortable. They'll scream, or cry, or complain… Just like you." Piper says teasing Alex. The raven-haired woman rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

Piper strapped Summer to her sling. Alex did the same thing with Robin, closed and locked the doors of their car and walked towards Piper to hold her hand as they walk towards Diane's grave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey mom! Merry Christmas." Alex says slightly smiling at Diane's headstone. She missed her mom every day. Piper squeezed Alex's hand to assure her wife that she was there.

"Merry Christmas, mom!" Piper says smiling at Alex. She remembered the last time they went to see Diane that Alex asked her to call Diane 'mom' because that's what Diane wanted. Piper continued speaking, talking to Summer on her sling. "Say 'Hi grandma!'" Piper tells her daughter helping her wave her hand towards the headstone.

"Guess what, mom! Piper got me a motorcycle for Christmas." Alex brags about her motorcycle. Piper smiled at this. Alex continued talking. "And I got her a …" Alex said teasingly looking at Piper who was waiting for Alex to reveal what she got her for Christmas. Alex laughed. "Of course, I won't tell you now!" Alex tells Piper. The blonde slapped Alex on the arm as she rolls her eyes in mock annoyance. "I'm just kidding. I hope you'd like my gift." Alex says sincerely. Piper smiled at this.

"I don't need anything as long as I have you and these two." Piper says seriously staring at her wife's orbs. She meant every word that she said. She has never been happy. Alex smiled at her wife as she realized that she felt the same way.

"I wonder if it is marrying me that turned you into a sap or is it the kids? Or both?" Alex says trying to make a joke out of the serious moment that they had. Both laughed at this.

"Maybe a little bit of both. But mostly the latter part." Piper admitted chuckling.

The Vause family stayed at the grave for another 20 minutes just talking about different memories they had with Diane. Alex remembered the time when Diane and she celebrated Christmas in their small house when she was still a teenager and said that it is one of the best Christmases that she had.

As Alex was sharing this, Piper realized how lucky she was as a teenager. She had a complete family, a set of friends and all the money in the world during those times. She promised to make her family happy as long as she can and as long as she lived. Finally, she understood what love really is and concluded that what she felt for the woman in front of her and their children is something she wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

"Merry Christmas, mom." Piper and Alex said as they were about to leave Diane's grave. Alex grabbed Piper's hand and started pulling her towards their car. Piper stopped Alex saying,

"We love you." while looking at Diane's headstone. Alex's heart melted at her wife's actions realizing that Piper loved her mom as much as she did.

"We love you, mom." Alex says looking at the grave and continued walking towards their car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Christmas Eve_

The Vause's house is now lit up with colorful Christmas lights. It is also decorated from the outside to the inside with all the possible Christmas decorations that one can think of. Garlands hanging, Christmas balls shining, candy canes in pails are waiting to be eaten, their fireplace is lit to keep them warm in a snowy Christmas Eve, shining and shimmering stars are hooked everywhere, and their speakers are turned on eliciting Michael Bublé's relaxing and cheery Christmas melodies.

Alex cooked up a special pasta Alfredo with garlic bread for her and Piper's Christmas eve dinner while she managed to find a recipe for the kids' mac and cheese. They decided to make their Christmas eve celebration intimate by having a simple dinner together as a family.

They are currently eating their dinner. Piper is seated opposite to her wife with the twins seated on their respective high-chairs. Robin was seated beside Piper while Summer was seated beside Alex. Alex and Piper had a glass of red wine each while Robin and Summer had their favorite grape and orange juices respectively.

"Mmmmm, this is one of the best pasta dishes you cooked, Al." Piper says as she devours herself into the Pasta Alfredo that Alex made. The raven-haired woman chuckled at this.

"You're just saying that." Alex says teasing her wife. Piper shook her head while her mouth is full.

"Uhh uhh. I pr…omi…se" Piper says with her mouth full. Alex immediately hovered her hand on Summer's eyes as she pretends to cover her daughter's eyes.

"Summer do not do what your mommy is doing okay? Do not talk with your mouth full. You too Robin." Alex says sternly teasing the blonde.

Summer looked at Alex and babbled, mumbled and then chuckled at whatever she found funny with her mom. Piper laughed at what Alex did and swallowed the remaining pasta in her mouth whilst wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's just so good. I think I like this better than my favorite Bolognese lasagna now." Piper says giggling.

"Okay. I believe you." Alex answered smiling. She was about to finish her bowl of pasta.

"Robin, eat up, honey. Or no extra juice for you tonight." Piper warns her son who was just drinking his juice and not eating his mac and cheese that was cut even smaller for him and Summer to manage chewing.

"Jooos!" Robin says as he giggled. Alex rolled her eyes while laughing at her son.

"I told you that's his favorite word. Juice, juice and more juice!" Alex states still laughing.

They were proud of the progress that the twins made. From eating with their hands to eating with their forks. They loved it when the twins ask for more food or refuse them. These are the little ways they use to teach the twins to use their words or convey what they mean with the words that they know. They knew that their children had potential which is why they wanted them to be able to express what they want using their advanced vocabulary.

"Are you ready to open your gifts tomorrow?" Alex asked Summer and Robin. She knew that they won't understand it at this time but, once they see their gifts, Alex hopes that they would like it. She also hoped that Piper would love the gifts that she decided to give her.

"Are you excited for your Harley Davidson?" Piper asked smiling at her wife finishing off her bowl of pasta.

"It's OURs, Pipes. Well, I'm excited to buy our gear and to try it out." Alex says enthusiastically. Piper smiled at this. Little did Alex know that Piper also bought them complete gear for the ride.

"How about you give me a clue about your gift for me?" Piper asked Alex to which the raven-haired woman laughed at and shook her head.

"Nuh uh! No can do!" Alex exclaims laughing.

"But, I want to know! Please?" Piper says trying to convince Alex.

"Pipes, we're going to open the presents tomorrow morning anyways. So, you will have to wait for like another 12 hours." Alex says in conclusion smiling at her wife not giving away any clues.

"Fine." The blonde woman gave up asking. "I'm glad we get to spend Christmas with our family and friends tomorrow." Piper says smiling up at Alex. Alex smiled back.

"Me too, Pipes. Me too." The older woman said reaching out to squeeze Piper's hand.

They were glad that they will be spending Christmas day with their friends in their house. They never expected for their lives to be this way especially after they got out of Litchfield but, they were always thankful to everyone who helped them reach where they are right now. May it be regarding the tangible things or the learnings that they have earned.

They finished dinner and decided to call it a night as they prepare for Christmas morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Christmas Morning_

In the morning, it was Alex who usually wakes up first. This morning, Piper woke up first because she needed to use the bathroom. It was 8:00 am. Piper got out of the bathroom and then looked at her wife who was still sleeping peacefully who changed her position from before she went to the bathroom. Alex is now hugging Piper's Pillow with her face buried in it. It meant she knew that Piper got up.

The blonde observed her lovely sleeping wife. Piper got turned on just by looking at her sexy wife who was wearing just her panty and an over-sized t shirt. She found Alex sexy as one of her sexy legs were exposed. She decided to play a game. Piper looked at their bedside alarm clock and saw that she has enough time to make her wife cum.

Piper isn't usually the aggressor but, this morning, it just came out of her system. Piper opened Alex's legs and checked if Alex stirred. She continued when she saw her wife breathing in deeply, a sign that she was still deeply sleeping.

The blonde slowly went under the covers and covered herself with it up until Alex's thighs and then settles her face in front of Alex's core. She moved Alex's underwear to the side to expose her wife's pussy. She saw her wife's beautiful part and started devouring on Alex's clit. Piper sucked on to Alex's bundle of nerves like there is no tomorrow. Every suck that she did made her own pussy wet.

She looked at Alex as the raven-haired woman started to stir. She decided to take it up a notch and sucked Alex's clit once again. She sucked and sucked and then decided to enter one finger into her wife's folds. Alex started eliciting soft moans while still fast asleep. The older woman still clutched into Piper's pillow on her side.

Piper continued her ministrations and noticed that Alex is starting to get wetter and wetter at every suck that she did so, she continued and inserted two fingers thrusting it in and out. Alex started to elicit louder moans and as if on cue, when Piper thought of checking if Alex is awake, Alex swiftly removed the covers on top of her wife and looked at her.

"Jesus fuck, Piper!" Alex exclaims as she got more turned on seeing her wife devour her pussy from underneath the covers she adjusted her legs for her wife's greater access. Piper slightly chuckled whilst sucking at Alex's clit which sent out vibrations to Alex's pussy.

"Uuuuuugggghhh, shit." Alex says in pleasure. She never expected her Christmas morning to be like this. In her mind, she admitted that she liked it. Piper sucked impossibly harder and then toyed with Alex's clit using her tongue. Alex has now created a rhythm with Piper's thrusts. The blonde noticed that Alex's walls are starting to contract around her fingers and decided to add a third finger and quicken her thrusts while lapping up at Alex's sweet juices that was escaping her. Piper got turned on by this even more and swore to herself that she could've came right there on the spot.

"Holy shit! Pipes, I'm coming!" Alex shouted in pleasure as she holds onto Piper's hair and on their bed holding on for dear life. Piper got turned on at this as well but then she stopped sucking and looked at her wife. "Don't fucking stop!" Alex exclaims. Piper quickened her thrusts as she started crawling up to kiss her wife on the lips making sure Alex tasted herself. This elicited a moan from the raven-haired woman.

The blonde made sure she hovered over Alex's thigh making sure her pussy had contact with it. With every thrust that she did inside Alex, she made sure her pussy grinded on her wife's thigh. She knew that the amount of pleasure that grinding made towards Alex's thigh will make her cum together with her wife. Alex could feel the wet patch on her thigh which impossibly turned her on even more.

Their lips battled with dominance and their tongues swirled within each other hungrily. Both women were feeling a high amount of pleasure as they found a rhythm humping and grinding together. Alex's hands are now hovering over the small of Piper's back and ass.

"Pipes, I'm gonna cum." Alex says with her raspy, sexy voice against her wife's mouth.

"Not yet, Alex. I'm not yet coming." Piper says in her breathy voice as they catch their breaths due to the intensity of the pleasure that they are feeling. With this, Alex knew that Piper wanted them to come together which lead Alex to the next thing she did.

Piper kept on thrusting quickly in and out which elicited deep and high moans from Alex. She tried stopping it with her mouth. Alex decided to use her free hand and insert it underneath Piper's over-sized shirt and squeeze Piper's breasts and twist her hard knobs. Alex knew that this would immediately make her wife cum.

"Fucking shit, Al. I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Piper says screaming.

"It's about time!" Alex says moaning as she was also at the edge needing to cum. They grinded a little bit more until both women went over the edge not even sure if they were really seeing stars due to the high amount of pleasure they both gave each other. Both women were shaking and slowly rode out their intense orgasms. Both women were catching their breaths.

"Oh god! That… was… fucking… incredible!" Piper says panting heavily against Alex's neck. "Holy moly! Jesus fuck, Pipes!" Alex says panting heavily as well and then chuckling. Both of their eyes closed not believing that they both just had a mind-blowing orgasm.

Piper decided to open her eyes and look at Alex. She caressed Alex's cheek. The raven-haired woman opened her eyes.

"Good morning to you too!" Alex says chuckling. Piper chuckled at this as well.

"Did you like that wake-up call?" Piper asked teasingly. Alex smiled and then spoke up.

"Merry Christmas, babe." Alex says with her raspy voice kissing her wife on her lips lovingly. The blonde smiled at the kiss. What she felt next is not what she expected. Alex sucked on to her neck eliciting a moan from the blonde. She didn't know how it happened, but the blonde thought it might've immediately made her wet again.

Alex continued her ministrations on her wife's neck while gently kneading her wife's breasts. Alex wanted more. Piper's nipples hardened once again upon Alex's touch. Piper closed her eyes in anticipation and took in the pleasure of Alex's tongue against her neck. Piper inserted her hand in Alex's shirt to squeeze her wife's round pillowy breasts.

"Mmmmmm. Round two." Piper says seductively.

"Mmmmmhmmm." Alex says as she was still licking, kissing and sucking her wife's neck. As if on cue, the baby monitor elicited a sound of Summer crying. Alex looked at the bed side clock and saw that it was about 9:00am, which was usually the time when the twins wake up. Alex stopped kissing and licking her neck and then looked at her wife in the eyes.

"For a second, I forgot that we have children and that we are moms." Alex says laughing. She enjoyed her time with her family but, she also cherished every single minute she has alone with her wife. Piper laughed at what Alex said.

"Me too, Al. Me too." Piper says giggling. She leaned in to kiss Alex chastely on the lips and then pulled away. "Merry, Christmas to you too." Piper says smiling, standing up and then pulling Alex up to walk towards the twins' room.

 **End of Chapter**


	46. Merry Christmas, babe

**Chapter 46**

 **A/N: I am sorry for the late update guys. I hope you enjoy this though!**

 **I do not own anything. I just made the story.**

 **Reviews are highly appreciated! :)**

It was a lovely Christmas morning in the Vause household. As soon as they all woke up, Alex cooked a simple Christmas day brunch for all of them. She also turned on some Christmas music and plugged it in the speakers to be heard all over their house. Sweet Christmas songs still by Michael Bublé, Mariah Carey and Alex's new favorite, Ed Sheeran.

Piper kept teasing Alex about her wife liking Ed Sheeran songs. The blonde said that she didn't know Alex could get as sappy as his songs, but Alex didn't mind the teasing as she told Piper that she only had one person in mind while listening to them. _'I only think about you when I listen to them and it makes me feel more in love with you.'_ were Alex's words which made Piper blush profusely.

Little did Piper know about Alex's plans for their upcoming outside-of-prison wedding. They have been 'messily' planning their wedding little by little because they didn't really have a certain date yet. They are just thinking of April 6th because it is their wedding anniversary, but nothing is still sure about it. The only certain thing is that it will push through the next year already. By 'next year' it literally meant starting the next month. Piper didn't know that Alex is planning something she would never forget.

The Vauses were opening their gifts in front of their Christmas tree while enjoying the Christmas music and the heat that is produced by their furnace. They were all seated on the floor as they were surrounded by gifts. Even Tank was biting off the wrapper from the Christmas gift that Alex and Piper got for her. Robin and Summer found it amusing that Tank was ripping off the wrapper from the gifts, they watched and chuckled as the Frenchie ransack and bite off the wrappers from the gifts like a rag doll.

"I think Tank likes the gift wrapper more than the gift itself." Alex says chuckling observing the Frenchie. Piper laughed at what her wife said when she saw Tank. They bought the Frenchie a variety of squeaky toys in a shape of a bone, pig, chicken, steak, and a ball. She also got a little puppy couch which literally looked like a small human couch but made for dogs to sleep in. It was a little black puppy couch. Lastly, there was a little girly dog's dress especially made for Tank. It has a purple and pink tutu that comes with a purple and pink ribbon to be tied on Tank's head.

"Oh my gosh I didn't know you got that for her!" Piper exclaimed. She was the one who opened that gift for Tank as Alex said that Tank might rip and tear the dress itself.

"She'll look cute in it." Alex says smiling.

Alex and Piper helped the twins open their gifts. The twins seemed like they were at awe at their colorful surroundings due to their house being heavily decorated for Christmas. It was also a challenge for Piper and Alex to keep the twins at bay as they almost always want to stand up and walk a little and explore.

"Robin, stay still. Come here for a second." Piper stopped Robin from going farther in their circle of gifts. Summer was looking at the huge box that her mama is currently opening.

Alex opened the huge box that contained an inflatable ball pit for Summer and Robin to play into. Piper and Alex also bought new wooden educational toys for the twins as added gifts. Finally, Alex held up two small boxes. One addressed to Robin and the other addressed to Summer.

"Summer, would you like to open your gift, honey?" Alex grabbed the little blonde and sat her down between her legs to help her open her gift.

"Joos mama." Summer muttered staring at the gift. The older women laughed at this. If there is anything the twins really loved, it will be their favorite fruit juices.

"You can get your juice later after we open this, okay?" Alex says chuckling.

"Come on Robin. Let's open yours." Piper says smiling. Robin nodded repeatedly and then chose to hang on to Piper's blonde locks getting distracted. "No, honey. Mommy's hair stays there on my head while we open this together." Piper says being patient with her son.

They opened the presents together. Piper helping Robin open his while Alex helped Summer open hers. By 'helping' it meant that the twins stared at the colorful gift wrappers while asking for juice while Piper and Alex tear open the presents for them.

Summer's box revealed a little short-sleeved white balloon-skirted dress with a lavender-colored belt wrapped around it and a purple rose in the middle of the belt. The box also contained a tiny white low-cut Chucks.

"Wow Al, you really surprise me with your sense of style. Though I think that dress may be too formal for the shoes, I love what you chose for Summer." Piper says shaking her head whilst smiling looking at what her wife held up for her to see. Alex just shrugged.

"Ready to see Robin Vause's outfit?" Alex asked chuckling whilst gesturing Piper to open the box. Piper opened the box immediately. It revealed a tiny black pair of pants and a baby short-sleeved button up shirt with a purple bow tie and purple suspenders. Just like Summer, Robin also received tiny white low-cut Chucks.

"What's with you and purple, babe? The color seems too girly for you." Piper teased. Little did the blonde woman know about Alex's secret plans about it. Not letting Piper have any clues, Alex shrugged.

"I just thought it would be cute if they wear it together." Alex smiled.

"It's a little too uptight though." Piper says thinking carefully of how to describe it.

"Just like you?" Alex asked teasingly. Piper immediately crumpled a piece of torn wrapper and threw it hitting Alex directly on the face. This elicited chuckles from the twins.

"Ow! I was just kidding. You were uptight back in prison, you have to admit that." Alex says laughing. Piper rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

"But, you love the uptight Piper." Piper says in attempt to lure Alex into her sweetness.

"Yes. I love you, just the way you are." Alex smiled sincerely, moving closer and then leaning in to give her wife a kiss on the cheek. Piper caressed Alex's face finding it beautiful and perfect. "Okay, do you want to open your presents first?" Alex asked Piper.

Both Alex and Piper bought each other several presents separately. Piper shopped with Lorna while Alex shopped with Nicky one free time they had, a couple of weeks ago so that they can shop for their better-halves. However, Alex knew one of Piper's gifts for her is the Harley Davidson motorcycle and didn't expect anything else.

"I kind of want to go first." Piper says shyly to which Alex smiled at.

"Okay hold on. Let me get this thing up first." Alex says putting down Summer to sit beside Piper. The blonde woman watched Alex move and was confused of what her wife is doing. She just watched her wife, waiting for whatever transpires. Alex walked towards the ball pit. Filled it with air and then filled it with the colorful little balls.

"Come on. You can play in here while mommy and I open our gifts." Alex says chuckling. Piper shook her head and laughed as well.

Robin and Summer are now placed inside the small ball pit that was just beside the older women. Tank was relaxing on his new couch while busy biting the steak chew toy they got for her. Alex sat beside Piper giving her a gift box to open and then waited until her wife successfully open her first gift from the raven-haired woman. As Piper saw the gift she shook her head chuckling.

"What's with you and purple during Christmas huh, Vause?" Piper teased her wife. Piper pulled out a purple low-cut Chucks from the box.

"Hey, other than black, you know that my favorite color is purple, right?" Alex asked Piper to which the blonde rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

"Of course, I know! And you like brown too. You like weird color combinations, weirdo." Piper says teasing while laughing.

"That's YOUR weirdo." Alex tells her wife referring to herself.

"Of course, MY weirdo." Piper confirms as she kissed Alex on the corner of her mouth.

"We both know that we love sneakers. I love these. Thank you!" Piper says gratefully at Alex.

"I know. That's why I got myself the exact same pair." Alex says chuckling hoping that Piper wouldn't notice that the one common thing about all her gifts were them being purple.

"What? We could've just borrowed each other's shoes, Al!" Piper says trying to be practical but still had a huge smile etched on her face realizing that Alex might want to wear them together.

"What if I want us to wear them at the same time? We can't wear a shoe each." Alex says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world chuckling. Piper laughed at this as she agreed. "Would you like to open the next gift?" Alex asked her wife. Piper immediately chose a gift box to open. There was a total of five gifts that were in front of Piper. One of them was the purple Chucks that she just opened. She grabbed the next gift box which was slightly larger than the first one.

Alex smiled as she knew what Piper was opening. It revealed a black leather zipper-up jacket with a snap button collar so that Piper can choose to close it through that or through the zipper. Piper's mouth went agape as she took in the appearance of the biker leather jacket. Eventually, her face turned into a grin.

"I thought you could use that whenever I take you for a ride. I bet you'll look hot in it." Alex says winking.

"How are you sure that I'm still giving you that motorcycle?" Piper asked teasingly. Alex's eyes widened as the question caught her off guard. And then, the raven-haired woman realized that her wife was just messing with her. "I'm just kidding, baby. I love this! Thank you!" Piper says chuckling at her wife's reaction.

"I know you were kidding." Alex says trying to gain back her confidence while chuckling. "Go and open the rest of your gifts, will you? I want to open mine already!" Alex says obviously teasing Piper who laughed at what her wife said.

Piper opened the next gift which contained a 2-piece swimming suit. Alex is waiting for Piper to ask her why she gave her a swimming suit as a Christmas gift. Piper also didn't notice the note that was left at the bottom of the box against the gift paper fillers inside it. Alex just watched and waited for Piper to ask but, Piper grabbed on to the next gift that is a smaller box than the others. As Piper opened it she realized that it was the watch that she was looking at one time when she and Alex went out to window shop with the twins. Piper's mouth opened in shock as she looked at Alex.

"Al! I told you not to buy it that time!" Piper told Alex shocked but, she was obviously overwhelmed and happy about Alex giving it to her.

"Babe, I didn't buy it that time. I went back for it. Does that make it any fairer for you?" Alex asked teasing while rubbing Piper's arm. "Try it on." Alex smiled. Piper wore it and was at awe as she admired it from her wrist. It is a rose gold watch with diamonds surrounding the face of the watch. "You can wear it to work. You can wear it anywhere you want." Alex says smiling at her wife.

"Al? As much as I love swimming in a pool or at the beach, I just have to ask, why did you give me a bathing suit for Christmas? You know that it's snowing, outside right?" Piper asked finally. Alex smirked as she was waiting for this question.

"Look in the box." Alex says simply. Piper looked at her wife confused but, grabbed the box and looked at the inside. There is a small envelope inside, probably about twice the size of a credit card, that she missed out on when she opened the gift. She grabbed the envelope and took out the contents. There was a note and a picture which Piper saw first and left her speechless.

Before Piper could even say anything, Alex spoke up. "Read the note." Alex says smiling. Piper complied and read the brief note that came with the photo.

 _Pipes,_

 _I know how much you love the water. And by the looks of it, even the twins love it too. So, just before summer arrives several months from now, we will be having our own swimming pool in our backyard. I know we have been planning this so, I wanted to surprise you._

 _Merry Christmas!_

 _Love, Alex_

Piper almost teared up after reading the note. The photo that was with the note was a photo of their backyard with a professionally photoshopped kidney-shaped pool in it.

"Alex, you didn't have to. I mean... How did…?" Piper asked impossibly speechless. Alex shook her head while rubbing the small of Piper's back to make her relax.

"I called a contractor and asked what I need to know about it. At first, I was doubtful about actually putting a pool outside but, then Ted the contractor, convinced me to it and we were already talking about putting one before, so I thought I'd surprise you." Alex says almost rambling.

"Thanks, baby." Piper said sincerely. Alex looked at the last small gift box that Piper hasn't opened yet gesturing for her wife to open it.

"Hopefully this doesn't cost that much as it is small. I think you have spent enough for me already with Christmas gifts, Al." Piper says chuckling a she opened the box.

The box was as small as the box of the watch that Piper has received earlier. When Piper opened it, the first thing she saw was an Aqua metallic blue colored mini cooper keychain with an actual Mini Cooper Convertible key fob attached to it.

"No way. No no no no no no way, Alex!" Piper says warning her wife while refusing to believe what she is saying.

"Nooooononononononono mommiiiI! Nonononono!" Robin said from inside the ball pit mimicking his blonde mother. Summer and he are having so much fun throwing the colorful pit balls around. Alex laughed at what her son said as the little boy heard her mom.

"Alex!" Piper says still refusing to believe anything else whilst slapping her wife on the arm.

"Gosh, Pipes. It's the first time someone slapped me while I give them a Christmas gift." Alex says in mock hurt whilst laughing. Piper was just staring at her and then spoke up.

"The latest Mini Cooper Aqua-metallic convertible with two black stripes?" Piper asks now smiling widely waiting for Alex to respond. Alex chuckled and then spoke up whilst nodding repeatedly.

"The latest Mini Cooper Aqua-metallic convertible with two black stripes. Your dream car since the first time we met… Well, not exactly… Like the better version of your dream car. It's actually right outside. We can look at it together later." Alex says shrugging and then smiling. "Merry Christmas, babe." Alex says now full of sincerity and then opens her arms waiting for Piper to embrace her. Piper smiled and then cried tears of joy as it sunk in to her. She attacked Alex with a hug that made Alex stumble backwards. Piper took the opportunity to pepper Alex's face with kisses.

"Thank _*kiss*_ you _*kiss*_ I _*kiss*_ love _*kiss*_ you _*kiss*_ I love you _*kiss*_ Thank you _*kiss*_ …" Piper stopped and then looked at her wife in the eye. She is hovering over Alex now. "Babe, you have no idea how surprised I am. I haven't even seen it yet but, I know I already love it. Thank you for all of these." Piper says and then closing the gap to give Alex a chaste kiss that turned into a heated one. Piper started moaning when Alex tried to stop the kiss.

"Pipes. Not in front of Robin and Summer… And Tank." Alex says giggling. "Oh, come on Tank have seen everything. She probably turned lesbian too because of our shows on bed." Piper says nonchalantly to that of which both women giggled.

Piper sat up and helped her wife to sit up as well. Piper gave Alex a proper hug burying her face in the crook of Alex's neck. Alex returned the hug and was glad that her wife liked everything she gave her for Christmas.

"I love you, babe. Thank you for the beautiful gifts." Piper says sincerely. Alex kissed Piper on the cheek whilst hugging.

"You are very much welcome. And I love you too." Alex says sincerely.

"Time for your presents." Piper says as she pulled away from the hug and gathered all her presents for Alex.

"Finally!" Alex says happily giggling. She is excited for her Harley Davidson motorcycle which she wondered where could be.

Alex noticed that Piper grabbed nine gift wrapped boxes and placed them around her. Alex had a confused expression etched on her face as she looked at the presents around her.

"What should I open first?" Alex asked. Piper Immediately grabbed two boxes, one big and one small.

"I think you should open these first because…" Piper trailed of thinking of what to say next. "Because?" Alex asked confused.

"Well, you know what they say, 'great minds think alike', right?" Piper says smiling. Alex looked confused more than ever and grabbed the gifts and started opening them. Piper watched her wife open the first two gifts which contained a leather jacket and a watch as well. Alex's expression turned from confused to a huge grin.

"Babe! I love it." Alex says as she tried the leather jacket on.

"I thought you'd look hot in that." Piper says chuckling. Alex chuckled at this as well. "Great minds do think alike!" Alex laughed at what her wife said. She found herself saying that earlier when Piper opened her gift.

Alex opened the next three gift boxes that Piper chose for her to open and found black leather pants, motorcycle boots and a GoPro action camera. Piper, being a protective wife and mother, wanted to monitor all of Alex's rides making sure that the taller woman is riding safely every time.

"Now Al, this is for your motorcycle. You have to promise me to turn it on every time you go for a ride. I want you to always be safe." Piper says warning her wife.

"Yes babe. I promise." Alex says chuckling. Piper rolled her eyes chuckling.

"I would buy one myself if you haven't given this to me. I want US to be safe every time we go around." Alex says emphasizing that they will be riding together most of the time.

Piper and Alex then opened the next four boxes together. Each box contained black matte helmets to match Alex's motorcycle. Two were adult-sized for the two women and there were two for Robin and Summer, though it was still a little big for their heads, they will be only allowed to ride the side car of the motorcycle when they turn 4 years old.

Lastly, Piper handed Alex the small box which contained the Harley Davidson's key fob with a tiny silver motorcycle keychain attached to it.

"Merry Christmas, Alex." Piper says giving her wife the tiny box.

"Merry Christmas." Alex smiled and leaned in to give her wife a passionate kiss on the lips.

The truth is with or without those gifts, they are just genuinely happy to be where they are currently at. Having their little family, has been a huge success for both women and making sure that each and every one is protected has always been one of their goals. Their love for each other transcends anything that goes their way and they are happy about that.

Alex and Piper took several pictures of the twins playing inside the ball pit and sent it to their family and then eventually grabbed Robin and Summer from the ball pit and walked towards the kitchen to eat their Christmas brunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Few Days before Christmas_

Few days prior to what Alex had in her mind regarding her and Piper's wedding, she was trying to book a nice garden wedding venue. She asked for Nicky's help to go and book the place personally which lead to this exchange of conversation over the phone:

"Nick? How's the booking going?" Alex asked Nicky over the phone.

 _"Vause, don't freak out okay? They said it isn't available on that date."_ Nicky says on the other line trying to think of a solution.

"Ugggghh! But that's the date of our anniversary. Piper and I are looking to get married that day again." Alex says hopeless.

Suddenly, something snapped within Alex. She immediately thought of something.

 _"Vause? Are you there? Hello? Am I talking to anyone in here? Hey Vause?"_ Nicky says over the phone. Alex shook her head bringing her mind back to reality.

"Nicky! Sorry. Can you go to the corner of West and 17th? And then there is a bar there. It's called The Fitz. There is… or maybe was a nice garden there back then. Can you look into it, please?" Alex asked her best friend.

 _"A bar? Why would you want me to go to a bar? What are you thinking?"_ Nicky asks very much confused.

Alex smiled at what she thought of. "Just… Will you? Please? I'll tell you my plan when we see each other. Call me when you get there!" Alex says smiling and then hanging up.

"I hope I can pull this off. It's just like scheduling drop offs but, this is for a much better cause." Alex talked to herself and then continued with her paper works.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

 _Present time_

Everyone was at the Vause's household spending Christmas together. Polly and Piper are having their rare best friend boding moment outside of work as Pete, Alex and Nicky talked over a beer while watching their children inside the play pen.

Everyone was present in their house for Christmas. They opened and set up their basement, so their guests can also relax in there. There's another 'living room' in the basement anyways.

"So, how's the wedding preparations going, Pipe?" Polly asked her best friend.

"It's going good. I'm afraid that we are procrastinating and then we will be pressured to finish the preparations right before the wedding. Alex seems so chill about it. I don't even know if we are even going to get married again." Piper says jokingly.

"Of course, you are! Just let this Christmas season pass, Alex's therapy, and the New Years. Then you guys should focus at this. I'm here to help. Lorna and Nicky are there too!" Polly says convincing Piper that everything is going to be okay.

Alex spoke with Polly already. She told the brunette her plans of surprising Piper with some wedding preparations which Polly tried her hardest to keep from Piper.

Robin was walking wiggly towards Piper as Alex watched him from afar. In the middle of the walk, the little dark-haired boy stumbled and then looked at his blonde mother who was currently talking to Polly. Robin then looked at Alex who was encouraging him to stand up and telling him that everything is okay. The little boy stood up and walked baby steps holding on to the table and then on the couch and then on to her mommy's leg, tapping it to get her attention. Piper's head snapped to the tapping as she saw her son.

"Oh, hey honey. Did you walk from mama going here?" Piper asked Robin and then looked at Alex who waved and smiled at her from afar. The blonde smiled at this. Alex and Piper seemed to always make each other feel twitterpated as if they've just met the first time.

"Oh gosh, I don't know whether to feel sick or feel envious that both of you still give each other the 'so-in-love' look. Polly says teasing Piper as she saw the interaction of the two women. Piper picked up her son and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mommy, he wants something." Alex tells Piper whilst chuckling from outside the play pen. As Piper picked him up, Robin eventually rested his head on the crook of his mommy's neck and shoulder. Robin and Summer both developed this gesture of being sweet to their mothers doing exactly what Robin just did every time only when Piper or Alex picks them up. Eventually, Robin looked up staring at her mommy.

"Gwpppppphhhhhh joos." Robin says to that of which Piper and Polly chuckled.

"What is he trying to say? Is it 'grape juice'?" Polly asked her godson lovingly. Piper nodded chuckling.

"Okay, come here. Let me steal you from your mommy for a second and Aunty Polly will get you some grape juice." Polly says grabbing Robin from Piper's grasp.

Piper was left alone on the couch as she fiddled with her phone looking through their pictures from earlier when they opened gifts. In one of the pictures, she found the twins adorably playing inside the ball pit. She kept scanning the pictures until the tapping on her knee came back.

"Let me guess, you want juice too?" Piper says chuckling looking at her daughter who was accompanied by her wife.

"Nah. She just wants some blonde cuddle time." Alex says laughing.

"Hey little blondie! Can I hold her?" Taystee said as she walked in on the sight of Summer standing beside Piper's leg.

"Of course." Piper says smiling.

"I'll leave you guys with this little blonde for a while." Alex says leaning in to kiss her wife on the temple and then walking away towards Nicky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right Vause, good news or bad news first?" Nicky asked Alex whilst smirking. She didn't know how to break the news to Alex but, what she is certain about is that Alex will freak out both positively and negatively.

"Good news first… Or maybe bad news first… No, good news." Alex says anxious at Nicky's news. Nicky slapped Alex's arm as she laughed at the taller woman.

"Chill out. Okay, I will decide. Bad news first." Nicky says smirking.

"The Fitz is no longer there. It's now a park. Grass, flowers, swings, name it. It's a park now." Nicky says breaking it softly to Alex.

The Fitz was the bar where Piper and Alex first met. It was the bar where Piper tried giving her resumé in. It was the bar where Piper caught Alex's attention just by being the tall naïve long-haired blonde that she was back then. It is where Alex called her wife 'Laura Ingalls Wilder' while asking her if she wants to come with her to skip America before the apocalypse. It is the place where both have proven 'love at first sight.' Alex's face slightly scrounged at the information given by Nicky. She was planning something special in it. Thoughts invaded her mind until Nicky spoke up again.

"Earth to Alex! Hello! You're spacing out. There's still the good news, remember?" Nicky asks her best friend. Alex raised her eyebrow and Nicky took this as a que to continue.

"You don't have a venue for your wedding yet, right?" Nicky asked seriously. Alex nodded trying to see where Nicky is going with the conversation. "Well, across the street from the old 'The Fitz', there is this place called The Glass Garden." The wild-hair woman said smiling wildly. Alex's face etched confusion.

"What the fuck is The Glass Garden?" Alex asked chuckling. Nicky laughed when she realized she hasn't told Alex what it is exactly.

"Well, it's your lucky day because it is an events place. They just opened early this year. It is quite nice actually." Nicky says bragging that she found a solution to Alex's problem.

"Will you come with me to set a schedule?" Alex asked her best friend. Nicky smirked and spoke up.

"I already did. Your anniversary, right? April 6th, right?" Nicky said proudly. Alex's face instantly showed panic which made Nicky confused.

"Oh no, can we change it? Uhm… I have this thing planned out Nick." Alex says rambling. Nicky stopped Alex to make her relax a little and asked what is up. Alex, then, told Nicky about all her plans for the wedding which made Nicky excited and nervous at the same time. She assured the taller woman that she has her full support despite the fact that it made her nervous.

"I'm gonna have to tell you, Stretch, your plan is very ambitious but, with my help, I think we will be able to pull it off." Nicky says winking. Alex chuckled at this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carol and Bill are in the basement watching a movie on the flat screen TV. Everyone was upstairs still getting their Christmas party groove on. Nicky even started a game of spin the bottle. Alex took this as a cue to sneak out of the crowd and go down to the basement to talk to Bill and Carol.

When Alex reached the basement, she saw Bill concentrating on the movie that they are watching. She figured that Carol might be in the bathroom. When Alex saw what movie was playing, she chuckled as she knew it was The Martian. By now, Alex knew that Bill loved Sci-Fi movies. Alex mustered up the courage and knocked on the wooden handle of the stairs to get Bill's attention.

"Hey… Dad?" Alex says trying to get used to calling Bill 'dad'. The raven-haired woman smiled at the smiling blonde man as he gestured for Alex to come closer.

"Hey, honey. Is there something wrong?" Bill asked a little worried as he saw Alex's face etched with worry as well. Alex sat on the couch next to where Bill is sitting.

"Uhm, no. Nothing is wrong. Everything is great really… I just… I…" Alex says fiddling with her glasses as a sign of nervousness. She knew that she needed to do this.

"Use your words, honey. It's okay." Bill says chuckling trying to make light of the situation. It didn't seem to work for Alex as it made her more nervous. Alex let out a heavy sigh and then decided to continue.

"I… Well, as you know, Piper and I am getting married again. I just… I want to formally ask you if I can marry her again because I have plans about it and I would love it if I have your blessing." Alex says releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Bill chuckled shaking his head.

"You know, Alex, if you have asked me those years ago, I wouldn't even hear you out. But, today is different and I see how much you love Piper and your little family just like how we love them. So…" Bill stopped with a straight face to tease Alex. The raven-haired woman was waiting expectantly. As if on cue, the door to the bathroom opened and out came Carol walking towards Bill and Alex. ' _Oh, how perfect. Carol makes me nervous more than ever.'_ Alex thought.

"What's going on here? Is there something wrong?" Carol asked a little worried looking at Alex and Bill. Bill shook his head saying no and then spoke up.

"Yes, Alex, you may marry your wife, again." Bill says smiling sincerely. Carol caught up with what was happening, and her eyes immediately teared up while nodding to agree with Bill. Alex then, told Carol and Bill her plans about the wedding. She wanted to make them understand that it is not going to be the typical one. Alex shed a tear and stood up to hug Bill.

"Thanks, dad." Alex says with tears falling down her eyes. Carol opened her arms gesturing for Alex to hug her as well. Alex received the hug.

"Thanks, Carol." Alex says sniffing whilst smiling.

"It's 'mom'." Carol says sincerely. Alex shed more tears as she is grateful for that gesture. It meant that they finally came around but, saying the word 'mom' made her miss Diane right then and there.

"Thanks… mom." Alex says sincerely.

Little did the three know that Piper was standing by the stairs shedding her own tears as she saw and heard the last part of the exchange.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Piper asked confused while smiling at the sight.

 **End of Chapter**


	47. You are such my little Piper boy!

**Chapter 47**

 **A/N: Since I was late on updating, here's a surprise! Double update! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Reviews are appreciated! Last three chapters after this! Will be releasing a sequel and a new story. Hope you guys follow it too! Enjoy!**

 **I do not own anything, I just made the story.**

Alex, Carol and Bill were caught off-guard. They didn't expect to see Piper there with them. The three of them were like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey, honey. What are you doing here?" Bill asked trying to take control and cover up for the situation.

"I could ask you guys the same." Piper says chuckling. Alex took control and decided to speak up.

"Pipes, I was just asking them if they could keep Robin and Summer while we're out fitting wedding dresses." Alex says nonchalantly. ' _Nice save, Vause!'_ she thought.

Piper's face turned into an expression of confusion. She knew that there is still something more, but she didn't push asking. She was just happy about what she heard earlier so, she decided to ask.

"Okay… So, ' _mom',_ huh?" Piper asked Alex teasingly.

Alex turned a shade of red and looked at Carol and Bill as if asking for help but then she shook her head dismissing the thought.

"Well Car-…" Alex was cut off by Carol herself.

"Honey, we are family here, so I think, even though Alex was a former drug-smuggler who was the reason you got se-…" Carol was then cut off by Piper and Bill.

"Mom!" "Carol!" Piper and Bill said together. Alex wanted to chuckle and laugh but she just looked at Piper in the eye as if saying ' _It's okay.'_ whilst smiling. Even though Carol realized that her WASPy mouth is starting to work up again without her even noticing.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I just…" Carol says shaking her head whilst shutting her eyes. She released a sigh of breath, opened her eyes, and spoke up again. "What I mean is that… Just like you, Piper, Alex is the mother of my grandchildren and I got to know her better throughout the years…" Carol says a bit shy to admit that she came to love her daughter's wife as her own as well. "And she isn't as bad as I thought she would be…" Carol says with her WASPy upbringing still going out naturally. Piper rolled her eyes with this. "I mean, you know, I think she can call me 'mom' because I think of her as my own daughter now too. And whatever makes you happy, honey, it makes my heart swell." Carol admitted finally.

Carol might have that WASPy way of life but, now, it is safe to say that, although sometimes her WASPy little self just goes out all of a sudden, just like what had happened earlier, she came around the fact that people are different and have different views and different ways of life.

"Thanks, mom." Piper says sincerely smiling at her mom.

"Thanks… mom." Alex says smiling sincerely at Carol as well. Alex shook her head and asked her wife

"Babe, do you need anything upstairs? What brought you here?" Alex asked concerned. Piper's eyes widened as she remembered the reason why she went downstairs.

"Uhm, Robin had a little accident and is looking for his mama." Piper says a little worried. Alex's face showed panic which didn't come unnoticed by Piper.

"What happened?" Alex asked. Piper grabbed her wife's hand and pulled Alex to walk up the stairs.

"Is Robin going to be all right?" Bill and Carol asked. Piper nodded.

"If you'll excuse us for a second. Our son has a little booboo." Piper tells her parents rushed while they continued walking. Alex eyed Carol and Bill. The Chapmans smiled at her assuring her that everything will turn out okay about what Alex told them. When Carol and Bill were out of earshot, Piper spoke up.

"Babe, promise me you won't get mad at me." Piper says worried. They stopped at the middle of the stairs just for Piper to give Alex a heads up on what happened.

"I promise. What the fuck happened?" Alex is starting to get worried.

"Well, I was going to grab something in the fridge and you know how Robin loves to walk on his own and explore even though he stumbles most of the time…" Piper looks at Alex in the eye and the raven-haired woman nodded gesturing for Piper to continue.

"I grabbed him from the play pen because he was calling me and asking for his juice. I put him down and then he walks and jumps and runs like he always does. I guess he was excited for his juice, so he walked towards the kitchen and then he ran. And you know when he runs he always falls so, when I grabbed the juice, I opened the fridge then he ran towards me and he stumbled down and then hit his face on the fridge door." Piper says totally rambling and almost teary-eyed as she is guilty that what happened to their son might be her fault. Piper looked at Alex and the older woman looked at her. Cupped her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry about it. I mean it happens, Pipes. His body is 'baby proof' I've read it somewhere in a magazine, so, it's okay." Alex says smiling. "And it's kind of funny if I picture it in my head, what just happened." Alex says chuckling. Piper chuckled as well and then she smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Al." Piper says still feeling guilty. Alex kissed her wife on the temple and pulled her up the stairs.

"Come on. Our son needs the cool mom A.K.A. me." Alex says laughing.

"Hey! No fair!" Piper says in mock hurt to which Alex laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin's accident was really just an accident. The twins are now at the stage where they loved to explore, walk and run because they just learned how to do it. And because of that, their bodies aren't really used to walking or running which makes them flimsy as they easily stumble and fall.

Having said that, Piper and Alex always reminds the twins that it is okay to fall and stumble. It is okay to make mistakes. And it is definitely okay to get back up on their feet. Although the twins may not completely understand it yet, they still make it a point to tell them that 'It is okay.' And encourage them. All their words of encouragement and sweet words like ' _It's okay, honey.'_ or _'All right, babe, do you want to try again?'_ or ' _It's all good, honey!'_ always helped boost the twins in getting up and trying again.

Parenting has never been easy for Piper and Alex. They would make mistakes once in a while but would bounce back from it as they learn the right things to do. They have realized that they may have experienced every feeling possible. From everything that they have been through, since the first time they met, from being in prison to going out months after a prison riot, everything changed them in a way that they also changed how they view life. And now that they have their beautiful bundles of joy, everything they've been through has been a lesson learned for how they become wives to each other and how they become mothers to their children.

Alex and Piper got up the kitchen and found Robin seated on the kitchen bar while Nicky comforted him with hugs and sweet nothings. From afar, Alex and Piper saw that Robin was doing okay but he has a red circular mark on his forehead from bumping on the fridge door. In actuality, Robin was already somehow looking at Nicky knowingly trying to understand Nicky's gibberish whilst staring at her godmother. Nicky was just trying to take Robin's mind from his booboo.

"Hey, honey. Are you okay?" Alex asks her son. Robin's head immediately snapped on her mama's voice. Immediately, Robin's lips turned into a pout while his eyebrows furrowed asking sympathy from the raven-haired woman. Alex, Piper and Nicky looked at each other as they know what exactly is happening. Suddenly, Robin burst out crying without tears.

"Maaamaaaa booboo!" Robin says still pouting and extending his hands wanting to be carried. Piper and Nicky chuckled at this while Alex kept her face at bay trying not to laugh at her adorable son. "Oh, come here. Did mommy not kiss your booboo yet?" Alex asked while grabbing her son. Robin shook his head meaning he is saying 'yes'. "Honey, 'yes' is this way, okay?" Alex says nodding her head repeatedly whilst chuckling. The little boy copied Alex's actions.

"So, it's my turn to kiss it now okay? And then it will be all gone." Alex says as she cups her son's cheek checking the bump on the head. "Babe, did you put cold compress on this? It's kinda big." Alex says looking at her wife who was beside her. Piper nodded and spoke up.

"It was worse earlier." Piper said rubbing the small of Robin's back.

Alex leaned in to kiss her son on the forehead and the dark-haired boy's whimpers lessened. Alex leaned in again to kiss Robin's forehead as the little boy stopped crying resting his head in the crook of Alex's neck.

"Awwww, feel all better, honey?" Alex asked her son whispering sweet nothings. "You are such my little Piper boy!" Alex says kissing Robin on top of the head and then looking at Piper. Nicky laughed at this knowing what Alex exactly meant. Piper rolled her eyes in mock annoyance but chuckled at this as well. She knew all too well what her wife is talking about again, but she chose to still ask thinking of a comeback. "And why is he your little Piper boy?" Piper asked chuckling.

Alex looked at her wife with raised eyebrows and spoke up while rubbing Robin's back to soothe him. The little boy who rested his head on Alex's shoulders is slowly falling asleep.

"Well, first, just like you, Robin tries being cute to gain my attention." Alex says

"That's definitely a classic Piper Chapman move!" Nicky says laughing while now drinking a beer listening to Alex and Piper's banter. Alex chuckled at this.

"No, it is not!" Piper says in defense.

"It is, babe! And second, this little boy has a taste for drama just like his blonde mom." Alex says laughing. Nicky threw her head back as she laughed at this as well.

"Piper 'Pussy Riot' Chapman!" Nicky says repeating what she said before reiterating the drama that they were all a part of years ago.

"Hey! I was just… Okay, fine. I did go a little too far during that riot, burning Cheetos." Piper says chuckling.

"See? Alex laughed and then spoke up again. "Third, Robin, just like you, is the sweetest little boy ever. And the three of you are the love of my life." Alex says nonchalantly talking about Piper, Robin and Summer. Piper smiled at Alex's confession.

"When did you get so sappy?" Piper asked leaning in to kiss Alex on the cheek.

"Since I got married to this blonde." Alex says teasing Piper. Nicky elicited a fake vomiting noise.

"Oh, gosh! You guys are making me want to vomit with your cheesy romantic love." Nicky says laughing. "I mean come on! The only thing we need to hear from you guys is whatever happens while you're having sex!" Nicky says looking disgusted jokingly. Alex and Piper looked at each other knowing what to say.

"Oh, you want the long version?" Alex asked Nicky whilst laughing.

"Or the short version?" Piper finished her wife's sentence.

"Oh my god! No way! I don't want to hear any of your sexcapades!" Nicky says panicking trying to get out of the conversation easily and fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, one afternoon before New Year, Piper, Alex, and the twins are having their family bonding time while waiting for Nicky, Lorna and Sage. Alex and Piper talked about how Robin and Summer are developing good habits and morals. They also talked about who got what from who.

Alex is sitting on their living room couch while Piper sat close beside her leaving no space as Alex reads her wife a story. Robin and Summer are in front of them as they set up a play mat with several toys for them to explore with. These are the rare times that they can read to each other while the twins play their heart out.

Alex was reading Piper a book but suddenly stopped reading as she observed the twins. Piper looked at Alex observing why she stopped and saw that she was looking at the twins who were playing with their toys. Piper decided to observe as well.

"Pipes, watch this." Alex says amused. They always watch their twins play but, it was Alex who always sees this certain interaction from the twins. "They have like a hundred toys around them but, they will be playing with just one toy. And then they will argue and fight over one. Robin would always give way for Summer and move on to the next toy but, Summer would just take that toy away from Robin again." Alex tells Piper about her observation.

True enough, that is what happened. Robin grabbed this remote control-like toy with large and small buttons and pressed the buttons eliciting sounds. Summer saw and heard it and decided to just take it from Robin. Babbles and mumbles are heard in exchange by the twins which made Piper and Alex chuckle. They are pretending not to be watching as the twins.

Summer got the toy away from Robin and walked about two steps and decided to sit down and play with the toy. Robin followed and took it away from Summer. He instantly sat down and fiddled with the remote, pressing the buttons again. Summer grabbed it once again but, Robin was able to hold it, not letting go of the toy. Babbles are exchanged once again.

"Nannananaa mmmmm!" Robin says still holding the remote. Summer screeched loudly getting mad at her brother for not giving her the toy. Robin screeched in return as Summer was successful in taking the toy away from him. What happened next surprised Piper and Alex.

Robin stared at Summer pouting and was about to cry but decided to stand up and walk about three steps going to the pile of toys behind him. He grabbed his favorite giraffe stuffed toy and Summer's favorite flamingo stuffed toy.

He walked back to where Summer is and stretched his hand giving out Summer her favorite flamingo toy. Alex and Piper looked at each other shocked.

"Awwww look at Robin, giving Summer her toy." Piper says whispering to Alex.

"Ssssssssuuuuuuuum *screech*" Robin says dropping the pink stuffed flamingo beside her sister. Immediately, Summer's attention was with the flamingo hugging it. Summer screeched in excitement and Robin screeched as well. Later on, the twins were chuckling together. Alex and Piper's eyes widened at this.

"Robin, honey, did you just say your sister's name?" Alex asked shocked. Robin never said it before. Piper chuckled as she also heard what Robin said. "I think he did say 'Sum'. Oh my god." Piper chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later, only Nicky arrived. Lorna went to her mother with Sage for a while. Nicky wasn't a fan of her wife's mother so, she would do anything to avoid seeing her. Hence, being there at the Vause's residence. They were in the middle of an experiment with the twins which Nicky decided to take a video of.

"What ever happened to your Ellen guesting? We should send them this." Nicky says chuckling.

"That's for next year." Alex says laughing and then spoke up once again. "Okay, okay. Pipes come here." Alex says leaning in to kiss Piper on the lips.

Nicky was trying to take a video of the jealous Summer. No, not jealous about Alex or Piper carrying Robin, nor jealous about Robin's toys, nor jealous about Nicky carrying Robin but, jealous about Piper and Alex kissing each other. It is a scene that Nicky laughed at hysterically. The adults found it so cute that they decided to take a video of it.

Alex leaned in to kiss Piper on the lips with pecks that elicited kissing sounds so that Summer could hear it. Once the tiny blonde heard it, her head snapped, and face immediately frowned whilst crying then pointing at Alex and Piper kissing, screeching and then running towards her parents to stop them from kissing. Alex pulled away as they look at Summer.

"What is it, honey?" Piper asked her daughter who was in between her right leg and Alex's left leg looking up at them pouting.

"Kiss again!" Nicky says form behind the camera.

Piper leaned in to kiss Alex on the lips with pecks repeatedly. Both women smiled as they heard Summer cry out demanding the halt of their pleasantries. Alex and Piper couldn't hold it in anymore and chuckled at their adorable daughter.

"Summer, it's okay. Come here." Alex says grabbing Summer and lifting her up so that the little blonde could sit on her lap in between the older women. "Mommy and I love each other that's why we kiss. There's nothing to be jealous about." Alex says whilst laughing. Piper leaned in to kiss Summer on the cheek and Alex mimicked it as well so that Piper and Alex would be kissing each side of Summer's cheeks. This elicited a chuckle from the tiny blonde.

"Kiss again, you two!" Nicky says as if directing her friends. Alex and Piper followed suit now kissing a little passionately while the little girl is watching. Summer immediately placed her hands in Alex's face trying to separate it from Piper's face. Summer then cried loudly. Piper and Alex laughed at this but was feeling sorry for making their little girl cry.

"Oh, nooo, honey. It's okay. Okay. No more mama kissing mommy while Summer's looking." Alex says chuckling. Piper and Nicky laughed at this. Summer continued crying which didn't come unnoticed by her brother. Robin stood up from the play mat holding on to Summer's flamingo. He walked wiggly at where the ladies in his life are and stood by Piper's knee whilst stretching his hand giving his sister her stuffed animal.

"Awww! Way to go Robin Nicholas!" Nicky cheered as she was touched by what her godson did.

"Come here, babe." Piper says lifting him up to let him sit down on her lap.

"Okay. Vause number 1 and 2, kiss again for the last time." Nicky says laughing. Alex shook her head but leaned in anyway.

The twins saw Alex and Piper kissing each other with pecks. The twins both screeched trying to separate their parents from kissing. Robin hid his face on the crook of Piper's neck while babbling tantrums. Summer screeched some more. Alex and Piper laughed at this whilst appeasing her child.

"You too, Robin?" Piper says laughing. Nicky turned off the video.

"Looks like no more mama kissing mommy in front of the twins." Nicky declared tossing her head back as she laughed at the sight. Alex and Piper laughed as well. Robin and Summer were appeased when their mommies kissed them.

"I love you my little Pipers." Alex says teasing her wife. Nicky rolled her eyes and spoke up.

"They pretty much looked like little Alexes to me too." Nicky says laughing. Piper laughed at Nicky's comment and Alex just rolled her eyes while laughing in mock annoyance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days have passed by until it was New Year's Eve already. The days in between Christmas and New Year were spent planning about their wedding. During Christmas, Piper and Alex took in the sight of their new vehicles. Piper having her new Mini took everyone out for a ride while Alex took Piper out for her first test run. They also tried it out with the side car wherein Nicky enjoyed riding on.

They gave and received various gifts from their family and friends which they were all thankful for. Nicky and Lorna gave them new car seats as they knew Alex would give Piper a new car. The twins received more toys to that of which Alex rolled her eyes to. She said that it's as if she is already living in Toys R Us due to the tremendous amounts of toys inside the house. _'Wait till Robin plays with Lego'_ Polly warns as she shares how she stepped on a Lego piece that hurt so much it created a clot on her sole.

It was now New Year and the Vauses have decided to just spend it as a family riding the New Year's Eve Family Cruise on the new NY Water Taxi Yacht. Nicky and Lorna decided to spend it with them and all of them were okay with that. The NY Water Taxi Yacht is somehow a very large yacht that is painted like the actual yellow cab in the city but, would take your breath away as you go inside.

When you enter the water taxi, it looked like a hotel banquet hall surrounded by windows where everyone could look outside through while enjoying a peaceful cruise while waiting for the ball to drop. It was also decorated for the holidays turning it into a makeshift winter wonderland. The Vauses and the Nichols' took one spot in the elite cruise while talking about anything and everything.

"Who would have thought we would celebrate New Year together, eh?" Nicky asks while nursing a bottle of beer and munching on the hors d' oeuvres served in the yacht.

"No one would have thought of this actually." Piper admitted smiling while carrying the little blonde who seemed to dose off earlier.

"What did you guys do during New Years in Litchfield? I'm curious to know." Piper asks a little sadly as she remembered that she was stuck in the SHU for defending herself from Pennsatucky. Alex's expression turned into a slight panic as if wincing in the memory. Nicky and Lorna looked at Alex as if communicating which didn't come unnoticed by Piper.

"You never told her, Alex?" Lorna asks in her thick Brooklyn accent. Alex shook her head.

"It's not relevant anymore. And I kind of forgot to tell her too." Alex says slightly chuckling while rubbing soothing circles on her son's back.

"Tell me what?" Piper asked smiling. Nicky found this funny and amusing so she tried to be playful.

"Alex! Tell your wife that you tried eating up Pennsatucky while she's asleep as a form of revenge." Nicky says playfully. Alex's face scrounged as if highly disgusted and then spoke up.

"What the fuck, Nick! I didn't actually do that. I just threatened her to that when she was talking bad about Piper during her first few days." Alex says laughing defending herself. Piper's expression was of disgust as well.

"Firstly, Alex, Language!" Piper says warily at her wife. "Second, what the fuck! You tried going up on Doggett in the middle of the night?!" Piper asks shocked but more of not believing what is being said. Lorna, Nicky and Alex laughed as they all know that didn't really happen. Piper caught up and just laughed it out as well.

"Language, babe!" Alex says laughing.

"Your girl here, didn't eat for a whole week while you're in SHU. She couldn't believe she rejected you when you came up to her during Christmas. So, she was taken to medical, fucked the nurse, almost had her taken to SHU to follow you, and then was sent to Chicago." Nicky explained everything in one go. Piper looked at Alex asking if everything Nicky said was truthful. Alex extended her hand to rub circles on her wife's hand.

"Everything she said is true except for one." Alex said trying to explain to the blonde. Piper wasn't mad at all but wasn't very happy about the fact that Alex didn't tell her this. They are far along their relationship to feel jealous of one of Alex's past fuck buddies.

"Which is?" Piper asked curiously. Lorna rolled her eyes and spoke up.

"Nicky you are so mean. Piper, honey, Alex didn't fuck the nurse. She fucked up with the nurse which is the reason why she was almost sent to SHU." Lorna explained relieving the memory.

"But, I failed. I tried getting to the SHU to at least follow you and see if you were okay." Alex says chuckling. "But, like what I said, it is all irrelevant now." Alex says trying to close off the topic. Piper never knew that that certain story would impossibly strengthen her feelings for her wife. All the sadness from 'not knowing' suddenly just went away.

"Aww, Alex. You didn't have…" Piper was cut off by Alex who pulled the blonde closer to her. "No point holding on to that past." Alex says.

"At least I lost weight that time." Alex says giggling remembering that time in Litchfield.

"So, what did you guys do?" Piper asked Lorna and Nicky curious of what they did that time during New Year's Day. Lorna turned scarlet while Nicky was about to speak up, Alex butted in.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know, huh, Pipes?" Alex says looking at Nicky teasingly. She thought that it is time for a sweet revenge.

"Hey! We did no…" Nicky was cut off by Alex. "They had sex in the chapel, in the utility closet, and in Red's office and then they were caught by Red who, luckily, didn't suffer a heart attack seeing them eating each other up." Alex says satisfied with her answer smirking.

Both Lorna and Nicky turned impossibly Red knowing that what Alex said was true. Piper and Alex chuckled until the Nichols' both decided to just laugh about it again.

While the three toddlers sleep while waiting for the New Year's countdown, the three women caught up and, in a way, talked about Piper and Alex's upcoming wedding, Alex took this opportunity to know what Piper wants in some parts of their wedding. As expected, Piper wanted all the girly stuff she could think of. Alex felt a feeling of content and is ready to get on with her plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 11:45pm and they are now outside waiting for the ball to drop. The toddlers were now awake jumping and skipping up and down the deck of the yacht.

"Sage, you wouldn't want to fall down in the water, right? You cannot go up there." Nicky told her daughter who was trying to get up the railing of the yacht.

They are now at the deck looking at the bright city lights that they see shining right before their eyes. Nicky and Alex are having a very serious best friend conversation while Lorna and Piper are still talking about weddings. Nicky and Alex talked about how grateful they are for that year. They realized that a lot has happened and that they are being blessed by forces they didn't even know existed. Lorna used this opportunity to fish for Alex as well.

"Did you and Alex talk about a color motif already?" Lorna asked Piper.

"Yeah. She wanted teal, but I wanted lavender or purple. She thought about it and agreed on going purple, lavender and the like and white." Piper says smiling.

"I also want this wedding to not be a very traditional one. So, when Alex said that we should wear sneakers under our gowns, I liked the idea right away. We have yet to buy our shoes though." Piper says laughing. For someone as smart as the blonde, she never really realized that all of Alex's gifts during Christmas actually coincide with what she, or they, for that matter, wants for their wedding. Lorna smiled thinking that Alex is lucky that Piper didn't notice that.

Putting aside the talk about their wedding, there is also one other thing that both Lorna and Piper want to ask from their wives but, are afraid to get rejected by. They knew they wouldn't get rejected easily as they have been hinting this to their wives before. Piper knew that Alex wouldn't reject it but, it has been a long time since she brought it up. Lorna, on the other hand, needed to let Nicky take in things a little slowly. These are what both women talk often about other than Piper and Alex's wedding. And they have just about the right plan on how to tell their wives.

"Hey, two minutes till New Year. You guys might want to come here. We have the best view!" Alex says from the corner of the yacht calling on to Piper and Lorna. The shorter women smiled at each other as if saying 'This is it! It's almost New year!' but both know that there is something more to it.

Lorna carried Sage while Nicky give a kiss to the baby brunette. Alex carried Robin on her hips while Piper carried Summer mimicking Alex's action. They settled and waited for the countdown.

"We are going to see fireworks!" Piper says excitedly to the twins.

"It's going to be colorful and loud. If it gets too loud just remember that mommy and mama's right here, okay?" Alex assures their children who will see the fireworks for the first time.

It was a very lovely night for them as they noticed the other guests starting to gather by the deck. Even the servers of the NY water taxi yacht are ready to give out champagnes to the guests as everyone get ready for the countdown until someone started.

" _Ten_!" Someone from NY water taxi started counting down and everyone followed shouting. Piper intertwined her right hand with Alex's left as she is carrying Summer on her left hip and Alex carrying Robin on her right. As they step near each other, their family tree tattoo connects perfectly.

" _Nine_!" Nicky wrapped Lorna's waist protectively and possessively pulling her in closer as they join in the count down. Sage, on the other hand, has grabbed a part of Nicky's wild locks. Nicky and Lorna laughed at it as the little girl developed a habit of doing so. The Nichols' are at the Vause's left side.

" _Eight_!" Alex and Piper as well as Nicky and Lorna, as if rehearsed, looked at their families and then looked at their friends. They smile at each other with all the lightness carried within them. It hasn't been easy for them getting to where they are right now.

"Seven!" Piper looked at Alex's eyes searching for assurance but, everything that Piper found in it was everything more than what she asked for. Alex did the same and found the same emotions in her wife's eyes. She couldn't imagine life without this blonde woman beside her.

" _Six_!" "I'm glad you chose to be with me." Nicky whispers to Lorna. The wild-haired woman still didn't believe her luck with the love of her life in this little Italian New Yorker. Lorna has been fickle-minded ever since which Nicky couldn't read but, now, she knew everything about her wife and daughter. Lorna smiled while thinking if she should tell Nicky what Piper and she talked about telling their wives.

" _Five_!" "I love you, Pipes." Alex whispered for her wife to hear. Piper smiled and spoke up. "I love you too." Piper said smiling teary-eyed as she remembered the very first time Alex admitted to her that she loves her. On that bed in Alex's apartment. Little did the older woman know that the twins are looking at them and paying attention.

" _Four!_ " "Wuvyooo too." Summer whispers not sure if she was supposed to answer which made it more adorable. "Wuvwvuvwuvyooooo" Robin says pointing at his sister. It is the sweetest sight Piper and Alex could see all day.

" _Three!_ " "Nicky, baby, I need to tell you something." Lorna says smiling coyly. She is thinking that Nicky would be shocked but, wouldn't be mad which made up her mind that she will indeed tell her wife about what she wants to happen.

" _Two!_ " Piper kissed Summer's temple while Alex kissed Robin's. It wasn't planned, or it wasn't that the other saw the other do it. It was actually all out of love, instinct, and habit. Piper thought of telling Alex what she was longing to tell her, and she knew that there is no turning back when she tells the taller woman. When she tells her, she meant it to be right away.

" _One! Happy New Year!_ " The Nichols' and the Vause's were having the time of their New Year being with their family. Just like what Piper said in her trial in Chicago, ' _Everything else is just background'_ and that is exactly what is happening. Both families are captured and entrapped with their own little unit.

"Happy New Year, Pipes." Alex whispered leaning in to kiss her wife passionately. The kiss that they shared where full of compassion, respect, and love that says all the sweet things possible to say. Piper pulled away and decided that this is the time. She released Alex's hand and cupped Alex's cheek, looked at the raven-haired woman in the eye and spoke up.

"Al, I think it's time for baby number three… Or, you know… Vause number five." Piper says grinning at her wife.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: I'll appreciate a review! :)**


	48. I think ice cream will fix that

**Chapter 48**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I know it has been a while. It has been a month since I last updated. I want you guys to know that I am not abandoning this story. I was just away for three weeks and I just had the time now to upload this chapter. Two more chapters after this and then off to the next story!**

 **Here is a long chapter to make up for that 1 month of drought. I know you guys are waiting. Thank you for still reading!**

 **I hope you like it! As for mem I have a flight to take. Leave a review!**

Alex's eyes widened in surprise. They have been talking about having another baby, but she was surprised with what Piper said. She looked deeply in the blonde's eyes as if asking if she's sure. Finally, Alex spoke up.

"Wha… Are… Are you sure? Now?" Alex asked shocked. It's not that she didn't want to, she just didn't expect it to be so soon. With all the wedding planning and her surprise for Piper, she thought that it would be better to take everything slowly. The older woman saw Piper's eyes look defeated and immediately wanted to take back the way she reacted.

"Alex, don't you want another baby with me?" Piper asked sadly searching through her wife's eyes. Alex immediately shook her head and rubbed the blonde's right arm.

Since Alex was the one who carried their children due to Piper coming from a comatose, Piper told Alex once she woke up that she also wanted to carry their baby. So, that time, they decided that they will have a third child when they think the time is right. Apparently, Piper thinks that it is already the right time at that very moment.

"Hey. Hey. No. Yes. I mean… I want us to have another baby… I just didn't expect you'd ask now… This soon…" Alex said nervously trying to clear things out. "I mean… Yes. Okay. If you want to try tomorrow… I guess we can…" Alex said now smiling at Piper. She was glad to see Piper's eyes widened and brightened with the words that came out of her mouth.

Alex immediately realized why Piper asked at that moment. They have been discussing how both of them aren't getting any younger. She also realized that despite the pressure that her own 'secret planning' creates for her, regarding her wedding surprise for Piper, its effect shouldn't be obvious to the blonde or else it will reveal things about her plan.

"Really? Tomorrow?!" Piper asked surprised at what Alex said. When she meant right away she didn't really mean tomorrow. She was thinking maybe later that week or the next. Either way, she was happy that she told Alex. Piper didn't know what to say so she just leaned in and gave Alex a chaste kiss on the lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Three days later_

Piper and Alex went to the IVF doctor two days prior. They made tests on the blonde and they are just waiting for the signal form the doctor to go back to the clinic and push through with the procedure.

It hasn't been the easiest three days for the Vauses and the Nichols' due to each spouse of each family confessing their want for a baby. Alex took it well from Piper but, Nicky has a different story.

Nicky and Alex were in the living room waiting for their wives to arrive from the grocery. Sage and Robin are sleeping soundly inside the twins' room while Summer has been walking and pacing around the living room in circles while holding on to the sides of tables, chairs and couches for guidance. Summer has been delaying her naps lately because the little girl is just so 'full of energy' according to Piper. Alex keeps on reminding Piper that Summer will eventually get tired and just fall asleep when she feels the need to do so which is why she is not forcing Summer to sleep when her brother is asleep.

The past few days, Nicky has been feeling nervous and panicky after Lorna told her that she wanted another baby. The wild-haired woman didn't want her wife to feel bad so, it is Alex who she talks to when it comes to what she really feels about having a baby with Lorna. She kept on emphasizing that Sage is different because the biological father is someone she knew which gives her the thinking that, somehow, she isn't really a mom. Nicky is still grasping that thought. She knew it will be a much different setup if they try for another one because this time, the baby is hers and Lorna's.

"Nicky! Calm down! You've already fended off your wife by reacting this way." Alex says chuckling trying to stop Nicky from pacing around her and Piper's living room. Nicky looked at Alex with wide eyes and began to speak up.

"What do you mean 'calm down', Vause? Lorna asked if we can have another baby! I mean I am not afraid of Sage, I love that little girl but… I…" Nicky trailed off thinking of whatever she is currently thinking that is making her nervous.

Alex knew exactly what was going on in Nicky's mind. The raven-haired woman knows her best friend very well. The wild-haired woman is smart, witty and charming. She also knew that Nicky tries to decide according to what makes the most sense for her and Alex thought she knew what pep talk to give her best friend.

"Look, Nichols, it's okay. It's okay to get nervous about this. Back in prison I told Piper that if she wanted to nest, she should go and look for someone else. But, I came around the fact that I, myself, wanted a family. I knew that I was just afraid. And I think you are too. And It's okay to be scared." Alex looks at Nicky in the eyes while she was sitting on the couch.

Nicky's head snapped immediately towards Alex. Nicky stopped pacing as the last part of what Alex said caught her attention. Nicky thought that she might just really be scared or afraid. She thought that after what Alex said, it will all be okay but, there is still something at the back of her mind telling her that she is afraid of something else. This reaction from Nicky didn't come unnoticed by Alex.

"So, am I right? You are scared, huh?" Alex asked in a serious tone. "What are you scared about? What are you nervous about?" Alex asked waiting for an answer from Nicky.

Nicky walked by the couch and sat at the opposite end trying to relax but, she still appeared stiff. Alex followed Nicky with her eyes and waited for the wild-hair woman to speak up. Nicky released a deep sigh as she was getting ready to speak up.

"What if I fail to be a great mom? I mean… What if this baby doesn't like me? What if I-" Nicky who was rambling was cut off by Alex.

"Hey hey hey! Chill the fuck out, okay?" Alex says with a serious tone. As Nicky was about to say 'Language', Alex just continued talking. "Let me ask you something. Are you failing to be a great mom to Sage now?" Alex asked expecting an answer from Nicky. The shorter woman just looked at her and she took this as a cue to continue. "I sure think that you are not failing anywhere, Nick." Alex says trying to make a point and then continued talking again. "Don't overthink about things that you don't even know will happen. Just don't make it happen. Like… uhm… you know, don't go back to your old ways because that way, you become a bad mom." Alex says now sitting up straight trying to tell Nicky that she means business. Both women let out a sigh that they didn't know they were holding in.

"Look…" Alex says shaking Nicky out of her thoughts. "Everything's going to be okay. It's not gonna be easy but, it will be worth it. I've been there." Alex assured her best friend. "You were the one who was technically there while Lorna was pregnant with Sage. The only difference now is that you won't think of the human in Lorna's belly as Lorna's and someone else's." Alex says shrugging. Nicky released a sigh again.

"Okay. I guess you're right. I believe you, Vause. But I'm still scared." Nicky admits in defeat. Alex moved closer to Nicky and messed up her best friend's wild hair more than ever.

"It's better to be scared and try than to not be scared and to not try at all." Alex says shrugging and smiling at Nicky. The wild-haired woman nodded in agreement.

"I guess you're right. Thanks, Vause." Nicky says sincerely. Both women were taken out of their serious conversation when they heard a loud thud from behind the breakfast bar. Alex's eyes immediately widened in panic.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Summer! Shit!" Alex says popping right up from her seat to rush and check up on the loud thud that she knew pretty well was summer.

"Language!" Nicky says who followed suit rushing towards the kitchen bar. Alex was too caught up in their conversation that she forgot about Summer who was circling around the room.

What they saw behind the bar wasn't what they expected. Summer was lying flat on her stomach with no trace of tears. Her head was looking up at Alex and Nicky who was trying to decipher what had happened. They saw that about 5 inches away from the tiny blonde is her inflatable ball. Alex immediately knew what happened just by looking at it.

"Ohh, come here. You were trying to get the ball, weren't you?" Alex says leaning down to get a hold of her daughter. She held Summer under her tiny armpits but not totally carrying her. Alex helped her stand up, while still holding onto Summer. Alex saw Summer's expression from blank to a huge smile when they made eye contact. Summer elicited chuckles upon seeing her mom. Alex's heart melted with this. She leaned in to kiss Summer on the head.

"You'll be fine. Just don't reach for your ball from afar so that you won't fall, okay?" Alex says sweetly. Nicky was watching this with awe which Alex noticed. She immediately looked at Nicky. "See? You'll miss something like that if you decide not to have another baby." Alex says proudly as she slowly let go of Summer. As Nicky was about to say something, what came out from Summer's mouth wasn't what they were expecting at all.

"Shi! Shi! Shi!" Summer says repeating Alex's curse words and then chuckles loudly. Nicky and Alex looked at each other wide eyed. The wild-haired woman burst out in laughter.

"Oh my gosh! Vause, you are in so much trouble if Piper hears this!" Nicky says still laughing. Alex was also laughing but immediately turned to her daughter and carried her trying to explain to Summer that it shouldn't be said.

"Summer, honey. Do not say that in front of mommy. She'll get mad at mama. That's a bad word. That's a no no, okay?" Alex tells her daughter while shaking her head 'no' to emphasize that it is not good to say that.

"Nooooo mama" Summer says repeating what Alex said. The raven-haired woman kissed her daughter on the cheek and let her walk once again.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. *Ding dong*

"Uh-oh, you are in so much trouble, Vause!" Nicky says in a teasing way laughing at Alex while walking towards the door to open it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorna Nicky and Sage are going to have dinner at the Vauses' house hold. They have settled within the living room for about two hours now just talking about anything while Lorna and Piper told their wives that they saw George Mendez in the grocery store. The kids are all up and are now inside the play pen in front of them.

Nicky and Lorna are sitting on the couch at the side while Piper and Alex are sitting on their favorite love seat. They were all talking while enjoying snacks that they bought from the grocery store.

"Pipes, have you decided on where to have our wedding gowns made?" Alex asked her wife. Nicky and Lorna knew that Alex has a hidden agenda about her question as they hear her ask Piper.

"Oh yeah! Good thing you asked! I scheduled our fitting at this place called Laces. It's in Manhattan. It's going to be on the 9th of February so do not forget!" Piper says excitedly that she almost rambled.

"Oh my gosh, Piper can I come? I love to see your wedding dresses!" Lorna says in awe. She has been a wedding person ever since and she knows she would surely enjoy looking at the boutique and looking at Piper and Alex's wedding dress.

"Of course, you can! Both of you are coming." Piper says pointing at Lorna and Nicky.

Nicky rolled her eyes which elicited laughs from Lorna, Piper and Alex. They knew that she isn't that type of woman who enjoys gown fittings and the like, but she is obliged as she is Alex's 'best woman' or 'whatever it is called' according to Nicky.

"You guys got to remember, it is a no-no for the both of you to see each other in your wedding gowns until the actual wedding!" Lorna informs them in her thick Brooklyn accent. Alex and Piper nodded as they knew about that.

"Hey, wait, that night is our Litchfield girls' night out too. Remember? We will do it in Big Bar Bugle. So, don't forget about it!" Nicky says informing everyone. Lorna hit Nicky on the arm.

"Nicky!" Lorna says warning her wife. "It's also a big day for them! It's going to be their wedding gown fitting day!" Lorna says looking at Alex and Piper whilst smiling. She didn't want Alex and Piper to feel pressured in anything, but the truth is that she, herself, really just wanted to come to Laces to see all the lovely gowns. Alex chuckled at this.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. It's not like we will be there the whole day, right Piper?" Alex looked at Piper as if telling or begging her blonde wife to not take so long in the gown fitting. Piper rolled her eyes at this whilst chuckling.

"Al, I can't promise to make it quick but, what I promise is that we will go to the Bar to celebrate with our friends. I already asked Polly if the twins could stay with her and Pete just as long as we finish at the Bar." Piper says shrugging laying all the plans that she had in front of her wife. Alex rolled her eyes and then answered while giggling.

"Piper Elizabeth, you will be the death of me!" Alex says laughing. Piper knew what Alex meant. Piper's meticulous planning amazes Alex in so many ways but, sometimes it also annoys Alex as she wants spontaneity.

"You love it!" Piper says laughing while hitting Alex on the arm. Alex giggled some more whilst shaking her head.

"No. I love you." Alex says smiling widely.

"I love you too." Piper says giggling.

"Oh god, Vause! How can you be so sappy?!" Nicky says with wide eyes while chuckling and looking at what transpired in front of them. Alex just stuck out her tongue towards Nicky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _January 5_ _th_

Piper received a call from the IVF doctor early that morning. They were instructed to visit the clinic for the results of her tests. Piper was nervous to say the least. She didn't know what to expect. Alex, on the other hand, as always, was just calm and chill about it because she knew that she will be there for her wife all through out.

"Well, today is your lucky day. Your cycle is on time and now is the perfect time to do the procedure. If it is too fast for you, we can postpone it to tomorrow or later this week," The doctor said smiling and then continued talking. "I will leave you two to it to talk for a while." The doctor said exiting the room.

"This is a good thing, right?" Piper asked Alex nervously. The raven-haired woman cupped her wife's cheeks. "Of course, it is! The doctor said it. If you want to do it today, we can do it today. If you want to do it tomorrow, we can do it tomorrow or later this week. It's up to you, Pipes." Alex assured her wife. Piper looked at Alex smiling s if saying 'thank you'.

"Let's just do it later this week. I'm just shocked that I can already do it now." Piper told Alex.

"Okay. Whatever pleases you, babe." Alex says rubbing Piper's arm. They waited another five minutes until the doctor came back inside the room.

"So, have you made your decision?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Both Alex and Piper said together.

"I'm doing it now." Piper burst out. Alex's eyes widened looking at her wife. Her mouth went agape as well to Piper's sudden change of mind.

"Okay then. Ready? Let's go in here." The doctor said. Piper kissed Alex on the cheek who was still shocked. The raven -haired woman is now chuckling not believing what her wife just did.

"Piper Vause, you will really be the death of me!" Alex says leaning in to kiss Piper on the temple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Three weeks later_

The doctor at the IVF clinic told Piper and Alex to try out a pregnancy test after three weeks so that is what she just did. They decided not to tell anyone about them trying for a baby except for Polly who was the one keeping the twins while Piper and Alex go to the clinic for appointments.

Piper was so excited that a week prior to two weeks, she bought about five PTs. And now, they are at home as they took the day off because they will know if they will be pregnant or not.

"Alex! Can you get the kids please? I cannot concentrate." Piper says from the master's bathroom wherein Summer and Robin are following her. They are holding on to Piper's knees while she is sitting down on the toilet as she is about to pee for the pregnancy test.

Alex laughed at this as she heard the twins babbling sweet nothings to their mom. As she entered the bathroom, she saw Robin and Summer feeling needy for Piper.

"Pipes, they're just needy. Just like when you're needy with me." Alex says winking at Piper. The blonde rolled her eyes whilst shaking her head. She knew very well the smirk on her wife's face.

"Mommmiii mama!" Robin says looking at Piper and then at Alex.

"Mommy needs to pee alone. Come on. You guys need to learn how to fix your toys that are scattered in our room." Alex says grabbing Robin and Summer's hand to pull them away from Piper.

"And they also need to learn about privacy in the bathroom." Piper says jokingly to that of which Alex laughed at.

"Okay, babe, you go and concentrate and see if we are going to have another Vause." Alex said smiling at Piper. Alex and the twins left the bathroom so that Piper can do her business.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex was playing it cool, but she was also nervous to say the least. She didn't know what will happen but, she promised that she will be there for Piper no matter what happens. She is waiting for Piper to exit the room, but it has been about half an hour already since they left the blonde in the bathroom.

Another ten minutes passed, and Piper isn't exiting the master bath yet. The twins are now asleep as they exhausted themselves in playing and walking around the living room. Alex is starting to worry so she decided to check on Piper.

She knocked three times and then opened the door and then entered the bathroom. She saw Piper sitting on the floor looking devastated. She immediately knew what happened and it broke her heart. There are five tests on the floor that are scattered which are what Piper is staring at. Alex saw all five of them with one line. Negative. Piper's face was tear stained.

"I'm sorry, Alex." Piper said devastated. Alex's heart broke upon hearing this. It didn't only break due to the fact that Piper wasn't pregnant, it also broke just by seeing her wife this down. She swore that the last time she saw Piper like this was when she was in the hospital.

"Oh, babe. I'm sorry. We can just try again okay?" Alex said with tears starting to form in her eyes. Piper shook her head

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you a child. I'm sorry I'm such a failure for you and the twins." Piper said while crying. Alex cupped her wife's cheek.

"Hey, Hey." Alex said trying to grab Piper's attention who was staring at the bathroom floor. "Piper, look at me." The older woman says in a stern voice. Piper's tearful eyes immediately looked at her wife's. "You don't have to be sorry. It happens. We love you no matter what happens. I love you. You will try again, okay? We will try again on your next cycle." Alex assured her wife. Alex hugged her wife who was sitting on the bathroom floor. The last time Piper sat on the bathroom floor was when she made the drunk call to Alex telling her how she misses her. Piper just let it all out and cried her heart out. Alex just kept rubbing her wife's back to appease her.

"It's going to be okay. We are going to try again." Alex whispered to her wife's ears.

"What if it doesn't work anymore? What if this happens again? It hurts, babe." Piper says crying her eyes out.

"I know it does hurt but, we'll never know if we won't try again, right? Come on. Let's get you to bed." Alex says pulling her wife up. They went straight to bed and Piper just curled up crying. Alex knew that it hurts. Even _she_ was hurt that Piper wasn't pregnant. She can't imagine how hurt her wife is. She laid down beside her wife and just rubbed her back to soothe her letting Piper cry everything out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper eventually fell asleep due to crying. Suddenly Piper's phone rang, and Alex didn't want her wife to wake up yet, so she decided to see who it is. She saw that it was Polly so, she answered the phone.

"Hey Polly." Alex answered the phone.

 _"Alex! Where's Piper? How did it go?"_ Polly asked from the other line. She knew that Piper would be doing the test that day, so she decided to call.

"It's a negative, Pol." Alex says in defeat with tears threatening to escape her eyes once, again.

 _"Oh gosh, I am so sorry, Alex. Is Piper okay?"_ The brunette asked.

"She's been crying ever since I found her sitting in our bathroom floor staring at five PTs that are all negative. It hurts me so much Pol, I can't imagine how much it hurts for her now. But, she fell asleep from crying." Alex says sadly.

 _"Okay, you know what? I'll come over. I'll bring in ice cream. It will all be better. She can just try again."_ Polly says deciding that she wanted to comfort her best friend.

"I don't think that will be a clever idea for now, Polly. She is just really moping right now. She's not even minding me yet. Well that was earlier though." Alex says shrugging as if Polly will see her shrug.

 _"Well, I bet ice cream is the solution to this. Supercunt, you know that when she left you in Paris, we ate tubs of ice cream together to make her feel better, right?"_ Polly says chuckling a little.

Alex smiled at the thought of Piper finishing tubs of ice cream. "I didn't know that." Alex says smile evident in her tone.

 _"Now you do. And I don't think anything is more painful for her than the time she left you, so I think ice cream will fix that."_ Polly says trying to make her point.

"Okay, you win, Holly!" Alex says chuckling.

 _"Okay. Good. Ice cream, okay? Give her ice cream! I need to go Alex, tell Piper to call me when she feels like it. I have to go. Bye! "_ Polly says now rushing as she heard Finn calling out. Alex could also hear Finn call out for Polly.

"Okay, Pol. Thanks. Bye." Alex hung up smiling at the thought of Piper eating tubs of ice cream to get over her. Now, she knew what to do to alleviate the pain that Piper is feeling after doing the test.

Alex put Piper's phone down on the night stand and looked at Piper's sleeping form going up and down. She wants to make her wife feel better in any way that she could.

"I can hear you think from there." Piper says while still lying on her side while her back is facing Alex. Eventually, she turned to the other side facing her wife who was sitting on her side of the bed. Her eyes are red due to too much crying. Alex scooted beside her wife so that Piper can rest her head on her wife's thighs

"Pipes." Alex says slightly whispering while caressing Piper's head. "Do you want to talk about it?" Alex asked sweetly. Piper looked at her wife longingly. "Will you please, lay down here with me?" Piper asked with her voice almost cracking. Alex did what she was told and laid down on her side to face her wife with her hands immediately resting on Piper's side in a protective manner.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want you to hold me, please." Piper says with tears threatening to escape her eyes once again. Alex immediately wrapped her wife in a tight hug.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Alex whispered. She wants to make Piper feel better. Piper burst out in a fit of tearful sobbing against Alex's neck. There is nothing Alex can do at that moment but to just be there for her wife.

Ten minutes of crying later, Piper fell asleep due to crying and Alex let herself take in a moment of peaceful slumber with her wife thinking that even at that moment, being there for each other just to make the pain feel hurt a little less is what she can do for the love of her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _February 9th_

It has been roughly two weeks since Piper and Alex learned that the procedure failed. It has been devastating for the blonde especially that she was excited to have another child. Piper admitted to herself that the reason why she got really sad was because she expected too much about it. She knew that she should've not expected to get pregnant the first try because there was a low percentage of women getting pregnant on the first try. Alex were one of them.

Alex told her wife that they should just focus on this day first and forget about that experience. It wasn't easy for them, but they made it easier for each other. Just like what Piper said when she proposed to Alex, ' _I want us to be there for each other so that maybe, it hurts a little less._ ' And that is exactly what they did.

They also focused on what they got. They got their most precious bundles of joys in their twins, their loving family and friends and they can look forward to their wedding. They decide to just try again at Piper's next active cycle.

They are currently at Laces ready to do their gown fitting. Nicky and Lorna are with them as well as Polly who would be looking at their gowns.

"Remember! You cannot see each other! At all!" Lorna reminds them in her thick Brooklyn accent. Nicky rolled her eyes to what her wife said. Alex chuckled as she saw Nicky's reaction. Lorna has been repeating the same sentence all over while they were on the way there.

Laces is a big wedding gown boutique that is famous in Manhattan. Piper booked them a fitting session that day but then she was hesitant the days before. She has been reading reviews about the place and thought that the wedding gowns cost way too much more than their wedding gown budget. The hesitation that came from Piper didn't come unnoticed by Alex which is why she asked her wife about it.

Alex learned that Piper was hesitant because of the expensive prices of the gowns that are made for them but, she just assured Piper that it is okay to splurge on their wedding even just a little bit which is why they pushed through with the fitting session.

There are two fitting rooms inside Laces, one on the left and one on the right. As you enter the store, one will be met by hundreds of wedding gown designs. Luckily, February 9th wasn't as busy as other days, so they got the place to themselves to say the least.

Gina was assigned to help Alex who was with Nicky while Jackie was assigned to help Piper who was with Polly. Alex is currently trying out dresses on the left fitting room while Piper is on the right side. Alex didn't want to go overboard with anything, so she told herself that she'd choose the first dress she is comfortable in with. On the other hand, Piper being Piper, wanted everything to be perfect and practical for her dress.

"Suck it up, Pipe!" Polly says trying to close the dress from behind. Jackie gave Piper a lot of options while subtly trying to flirt with her but, not even one dress was up to par for Piper and even for Polly. The brunette was also annoyed at how Jackie is trying to get Piper to flirt back.

"I'm trying to!" Piper says as she did what Polly said.

Meanwhile on the other side of the fitting room Alex tried a nice dress that Nicky really liked for her best friend. Nicky decided to open the door of the fitting room for Lorna to see.

"Oh, my goodness! You look perfect, Alex!" Lorna exclaimed. She really thought the dress was perfect for Alex. Piper and Polly heard Lorna from the other side of the store.

"Shit, Vause. I never pegged you as the wedding gown-wearing lesbian but, you look so hot on that!" Nicky says chuckling while looking at Alex. Immediately, Piper rushed off outside her fitting room and tried walking towards where Alex is, excited to see her wife. Polly held Piper's arm to stop her.

"Didn't you learn from the broken tape recorder in Lorna? 'You cannot see each other! At all! Not until your actual wedding." Polly says trying to make a point whilst laughing at Piper's hunger to see her wife. The blonde slumped in defeat in denial to see her wife.

"Okay fine." Piper says shaking her head. At the other side once again, Alex decided on a dress already.

"I like this dress too… I guess this is what I'll wear, then. That wasn't so bad." Alex says smirking as she found a dress she liked after just fitting three dresses.

"It may be easy for you, but, your wife has tried…" Nicky looked at Lorna for confirmation and Lorna continued for Nicky.

"Eleven dresses already." Lorna says looking at the other side where Piper and Polly are.

"Eleven dresses already! And she hasn't chosen anything yet! Just like when choosing between you, that fucking Jew boy and that- …" Nicky was cut off by Alex hitting her on the arm.

"Don't even think about bringing that kangaroo up." Alex says. They were already outside sitting down in the middle of the shop waiting for Piper to go out of the fitting room.

Nicky found Alex's immediate change in demeanor unusual. She saw Alex looking at the direction of where Piper is at. They've been in there for about three hours already from the registration to the orientation up until the fitting of the dresses which may also be a reason why Alex's mood changed instantly but, Nicky knew Alex so well. She knows that Alex have been so patient all throughout the years especially after prison.

Nicky's mouth turned into a smirk as she noticed and knew exactly what was bothering Alex. Jackie, the person working at Laces who was assisting Piper with the dresses is obviously a lesbian with short hair like Stella's, piercings and a sleeve tattoo on her right arm. She seemed to be all over Piper the whole time.

And it is true, even though Jackie reminded Alex of Stella, she is getting annoyed at what this Jackie person is doing to her wife. She even swore to herself that she could smack a bitch down if this woman continues flirting with her wife. She saw Jackie touching Piper on the waist. She knew they were at a wedding fitting gown shop where sizes are needed to be taken and adjustments with dresses are needed to be made but, she is pretty sure that those touches are not innocent at all. What annoyed her more is that Piper seemed to be okay with it.

They are in the part of their relationship that has already established a solid foundation of trust after everything that happened but, there are really just times when both women tend to get jealous in petty stuff just like how Alex is right now.

"Alex, chill the fuck out." Nicky says laughing. "She's just doing her job in assisting blondie and brunette over there." Nicky says pointing at where Piper, Polly and Jackie are. Alex shook her head and didn't say a thing but, Nicky knew well that Alex is jealous. The raven-haired woman just didn't make it a big deal and tried forgetting about it because she knew that it was nothing.

Another half an hour has passed when Piper and Polly walked towards Alex, Nicky and Lorna who were sitting at the luxury couch in the middle of the shop. Piper immediately went straight to Alex whilst smiling.

"Were you out here for a long time already?" Piper asked rubbing Alex's cheeks with her palm.

"She agreed on the third dress she tried on. And she looked hot!" Nicky bragged laughing. Alex rolled her eyes on what Nicky said while Lorna nodded repeatedly agreeing at what her wife said. Piper's eyes darted out to her wife to ask if what Nicky is saying is true and Alex just let out a sad smirk which didn't come unnoticed by Piper. The blonde sat beside Alex holding her hand.

"Hey, are you okay?" Piper asked longingly. Alex looked at Piper with a sad smile. She thought that she should just tell Piper what was bothering her right away. They are not those naïve youngsters anymore after all but, she will do it her way. The Alex Vause way.

"Yeah. I guess I just got jealous of your hot lesbian assistant who could just touch you on your waist or anywhere she wants." Alex says nonchalantly whilst shrugging. Piper's face turned from worried to a huge grin as she realized that Alex got jealous of Jackie. But she realized what Alex exactly said so her eyebrows furrowed together as she spoke up.

"You find her hot?! What about me?" Piper asked trying to be cute to her wife. Alex's eyebrows furrowed as she laughed at this. The raven-haired woman eventually rolled her eyes. Nicky scoffed and pretended to vomit as she sees that Piper is trying to be cute.

"I give you a hint that I am jealous of this woman who was just touching you everywhere and all you get is that I said that she was hot?" Alex says in mock shock. "You are unbelievable!" The older woman rolls her eyes in mock hurt while trying to suppress laughter. Alex was continued rubbing her thumb against Piper's hand while holding them to show affection. Piper giggles.

"I'll show you who is hot tonight." Piper leans in and whispers to Alex. The raven-haired woman immediately had goosebumps due to the anticipation of what Piper will do at the same time the contact of Piper's lips to her ear. Piper ended her tease with a small giggle that Alex found very cute. The blonde closed the gap as she caressed Alex's cheek and leaned in to give her kisses.

"Oh gosh, can you two get more disgusting?" Polly teases Piper who was now all over Alex. They were waiting for Jackie and Gina to confirm everything about their chosen dresses. Piper gave Polly the bird while Alex just laughed at Polly's rhetorical question.

"We will email you guys when you could come for your next fitting session just to check if everything will be okay after we make the dress according to your size." Gina says nonchalantly. They agreed and exited the store. They went straight to Big Bar Bugle for their Litchfield Girls' Night out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone may have had a little too much to drink already as it has been about three hours since they started their Litchfield girls' night out. They ate, drank and socialized with each other. Catching up with whatever latest gossip they have that they are not able to do while working. They have played different card games and board games. At this point of the night, they are in the middle of playing drinking games which made everyone buzzed with alcohol already.

"Take it off! Take it off!" Everyone who was watching were chanting as they play strip pong. It is currently Taystee versus Black Cindy. Cindy was a real shooter at that game which left Taystee with her pants and only her bra on.

"Yo! Unfair! I can't shoot this thing well! You're already and expert playing this!" Taystee complains while everyone laughs at her complaint. She really can't shoot the ping pong ball into the cups. She only managed to shoot one which only accidentally went in as she tried shooting it which left Cindy removing her watch. In other words, Cindy isn't naked yet.

At the other table, they were playing spin the bottle/ truth or dare. To whoever person will the bottle point to, that person will choose if she wants to answer a truth question or do a dare. A couple of rounds have already passed which revealed a couple of stuff about Daya and Nicky.

"So, Nick, If not Lorna, Maritza, huh?" Alex teased her best friend. Nicky rolled her eyes to what Alex said. "I mean, I never pegged you for liking small, nosy, crazy women! I thought you always wanted..." Alex stops and realized what she just said but before she could speak up again, Piper spoke up.

"Yyyou… You just described her wife!" Piper says slurring while laughing at what Alex said. The blonde only drank five glasses of Margarita, but she figured that her tolerance of alcohol might have lowered due to not drinking for a long time. The older woman laughed in realization of what her wife said.

"Lorn, now you know who to watch out for." Piper says winking at Lorna. The brunette just rolled her eyes in mock annoyance whilst laughing. She also had a little too much to drink already. Luckily for them, Alex and Nicky stopped after a glass of red wine each.

Alex was getting worried as Piper's color is slowly turning a shade of red due to drinking too much so, she squeezed Piper's thigh and looked at her wife concerned. She leaned in to talk to her wife.

"Hey, Pipes. Are you okay, babe? I think that would be it for you. For the drinks I mean." Alex says concerned and warning Piper at the same time. Piper squinted trying to focus at what Alex is saying and then nodded to tell her wife that she is fine.

"But I want more, Margaritas. Babe! Do youuu remembeeeer the day we met?" Piper says chuckling while caressing Alex's cheek with one hand. Alex raised her eyebrow as a signal for Piper to continue. "I ordered a marrrgaritaaaa!" Piper says rolling her 'R's a little longer which Alex tried not to laugh at because she knows that Piper is already at the verge of being drunk.

"Mmmmhmmm." Alex says trying to keep her laughter inside. "Alright, stop it with your Margarrrritas!" Alex says rolling her 'R's to mock Piper. The blonde looked at Alex with her eyebrows furrowed disagreeing to her alcohol limit, but her attention was caught when Maritza spoke up.

"Don't worry, girl! I like dicks as much as you want Nicky's va-" Maritza tried telling Lorna. She was cut off by Flaca as she covered Maritza's mouth to keep her from saying stuff about penises and vaginas.

"Hey, Maritza, recuerda, trabajamos para estas lesbianas! Do you want to lose your job?" Flaca says half-jokingly and half worried that they might actually lose their job. Flaca may be a typical youngster but she didn't want to mess up anymore after her life in prison.

Piper burst out in laughter to what Flaca said. Alex is also now laughing. They understood what Flaca said. Piper has been teaching Alex more Spanish which Alex enjoys learning. Nicky looked at Piper and Alex as if asking what Flaca said. Piper suddenly stood up and spoke up.

"She told her to rrrrremember who they work for." Piper says rolling her 'R's once again while stifling laughter whilst standing up fully and excusing herself to go to the lady's room. "I am a blonde who needs to go to the bathroom. Al, wanna come with me?" Piper asked winking which produced an eye roll from Nicky. Piper could be flirtatious when drunk. The good thing is she gets hot for her wife when she is drunk.

"No, I'm okay." Alex says shrugging to annoy Piper. She wants to go with her because, as they are drinking, her wife made explicit touches on her that made her a little wet at the core, but she wanted to stay so that she could brief everyone about her surprise wedding for Piper. "You'll be okay on your own, right?" Alex asked to be sure. She knew well that Piper could still handle herself at that point even though she was getting very touchy and naughty.

"Ugggh Okay fine. I really need to pee." Piper says now rushing towards the bathroom. She was wiggling her way a little bit as she was buzzed. Alex took this as a signal to start asking for everyone's attention so that she could tell them what is going to happen on the day of her surprise.

Fifteen minutes later, as Alex was about to finish telling everyone her plans, Nicky noticed that Piper has been gone so long.

"Vause, where is blondie? It's been about fifteen minutes, you think she's okay in there?" Nicky asked concerned. The wild-haired woman knew the blonde well

As Alex was about to speak up, they heard Piper shouting from the bathroom.

"Al?! Alex!"

Alex went pale and immediately stood up rushing towards the bathroom.

"Pipes? Are you okay?"

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: Tell me what you think. :)**


	49. What a way to start the morning, huh?

**Chapter 49**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews that you left. I really felt that you missed me! (Pretty presumptuous of me) lol**

 **But really thanks!**

 **So here is a long- ass chapter for you guys. I am sorry it took me three days to post this chapter.**

 **Now, I need to know if you guys would like a SEQUEL after this or an EPILOGUE or if I should just end the story at Chapter 50. I would like to know what you guys think.**

 **I would also like to let you guys know that I will be writing a Vauseman AU story that is a less domestic and more of how they come to be together.**

 **At the last part of this chapter, it would be best if you turn on your Spotify/Youtube/ or any other music app and tune into Matt Johnson's cover of Ed Sheeran's Tenerife Sea. It is just the perfect song while reading the last part of this chapter. (Though the lyrics are included in the story. It's just so much better hearing it while reading the story. I had to actually grab some tissues. I hope you guys do too.**

 **Please enjoy and leave a review! Thank you for still reading! Peace! :)**

Alex stepped inside the bathroom looking for her wife. Alex saw Piper leaning on one of the stalls and immediately ran towards her wife comforting her. Piper immediately clung to Alex as she isn't feeling good. The older woman noticed a bump on Piper's forehead. A lot of thoughts are running inside Alex's head wondering what could've happened. As she was about to ask, the blonde spoke up.

"Al…" Piper says with her voice fading. Piper is also in the verge of crying. "I feel so sick. My head is spinning. I hit my head on the… I ca… can't… I just need to... to…" Piper wasn't able to continue as she gagged and vomited on Alex whose front caught all the fresh bile, alcohol and pizza straight from Piper's stomach.

Alex was covered with Piper's vomit. Alex's eyes widened because of the vomit but she was more worried than Piper's bump more than anything. Nicky saw everything happen as she followed Alex to the bathroom to check on Piper.

"I told you she is not okay!" Nicky says laughing as she saw Alex's front now full of vomit. "Oh my god, blondie! You are not getting laid tonight!" Nicky continued teasing Alex.

The raven-haired woman rolled her eyes at Nicky's teasing. She scraped off some of the vomit she had on her front with her right hand while holding Piper on the arm to steady her on her left and tossed it towards Nicky's direction which hit Nicky solidly on her right cheek. Nicky's eyes widened in realization.

"What the actual fuck, Vause!" Nicky's eyes were wide as ever in shock and disgust. Alex burst out in laughing as Piper spoke up.

"Oh, my! I am sorry, Al!" Piper started crying which was all familiar to Alex as she knew the drunk Piper well enough. "I'm so sor-…" Piper was cut off as some more of the bile escapes from her mouth.

"Babe? Really? You could at least aim at the ground!" Alex says as Piper covers her front some more of her vomit. "And we are going home now. No more drinking. You are enjoying yourself too much." Alex says half chuckling and half serious. She finds it funny how Piper, now, has a very low tolerance for alcohol. "And what happened to this?" Alex asked worried whilst lightly caressing Piper's reddish bump on her forehead. Piper has her eyes currently closed as her head is still spinning.

"Karma's a bitch, Vause!" Nicky says reacting to Piper's second puking round as she washes off her cheek. "Blondie, you gotta chew your food just how you chew your wife's - " Nicky was cut off by the older woman scraping some more bile and flinging it towards Nicky once again.

"Aren't you gonna stop, Nick?" Alex says chuckling. "Do you want some more of Piper's leftovers?" Alex asked joking as Nicky raised her hands in surrender. "But, yeah, Pipes. Chew your food. See this is like half a pepperoni right here." Alex says as she points out the half pepperoni on her shirt. Alex and Nicky laughed while Piper closed her eyes trying to get it together. She felt really dizzy and felt sorry as well for Alex.

"Nick, you guys okay to close down, tonight? I'm gonna take little miss drunk one home." Alex says as she continued wiping off Piper's mouth with a napkin and tucking her wife's hair behind her ears. Alex can't help but show affection to her wife, so she leaned in to kiss Piper on the temple after whispering, "It's okay. You just had a little too much to drink." Alex said assuring her wife. Piper just leaned in to rest her forehead on Alex's shoulder, wincing a little as she accidentally pressed the part of her forehead with the reddish bump.

"They'll be okay. I'll let them close out. Lorna's almost as worse as Piper if she takes another drink so, we better be going home too." Nicky informs Alex while wiping her face with a paper towel. "But, since you are the one who started this 'vomit fight'," Nicky says with finger quotes, "You should tell Suzanne what she should expect because she is going to clean that up." Nicky says teasing Alex once again. Alex let out a deep sigh realizing that Nicky was right.

"Let's get you home." Alex tells Piper while helping her walk straight to their car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way home, Alex still needed to go by Polly's to pick up Robin and Summer. Luckily for Alex, Robin and Summer were fast asleep as it was also about 11pm. Polly saw Piper sleeping in the front seat with her mouth slightly agape with her head resting a little to the side of the seat.

"I see that the bitch passed out, huh? Let me guess, Margaritas?" Polly said whilst chuckling because she was pretty sure about it. Alex nodded in agreement.

"She had like five. Remember back then when she used to have like ten and not even feel anything?" Alex asked Polly whilst chuckling to the memory. They were standing outside the door as Alex was ready to say goodbye and thank you to the brunette.

"Pretty much. You were a much heavy drinker back then, Supercunt!" Polly says teasing Alex. Alex shrugged smiling to the memory.

Polly squinted as she saw Piper's reddish bump on her forehead. "What happened to that?" Polly asked pointing at her own forehead pertaining to Piper's bump.

"She said she hit her head. I dunno how though, I still have to ask her in the morning." Alex says shrugging. "She went to the bathroom to pee then called out for help and when I arrived I saw her leaning on a stall and her bump was already there." Alex says trying to relieve the earlier happenings.

"Better put like a pack of frozen peas on that." Polly says shrugging and then continued to talk. "So, are you ready? Are you nervous?" Polly asked looking slightly inside the car, checking if Piper might be eavesdropping. "It's in like less than a month and I really hope she doesn't freak out." Polly says laughing.

"She will freak out for sure. I will freak out for sure! But, maybe the nice kind of freak out. It's so different when we got married in prison. I just can't imagine marrying her again. I mean I would marry her over and over and over again, Pol. I just don't know if it will be as perfect for her." Alex says a little worried but very motivated to fulfill the surprise.

"Alex, you have no idea what you are talking about. Piper wants nothing but to be with you. You know when she left you in Paris, we ate tubs and tubs of ice cream and then she tried dating people but couldn't. That's when I knew that…" Polly's voice faded. Alex decided to continue the sentence.

"We were meant to be?" Alex asked. Polly burst out in laughing.

"No! That's when I knew she was a full-blown lesbian!" Polly said teasing Alex. Both women burst out in laughter. "So, Piper is right!" Polly says. Alex raised her eyebrows in confusion she didn't know where Polly is going with what she is saying but Polly took it as a signal to continue. "Badass Alex Vause turned into a big lesbian sap!" Polly says teasing Alex once again.

"It doesn't mean my performance in bed got worse in anyway. If anything, I even make her scream lou -" Alex was cut off by the shorter woman.

"Okay! Okay! No lesbian sex talks! It's late and I need to sleep!" Polly says wide-eyed half serious of what she is saying. She loved her best friend and her best friend's wife but, she really isn't one to imagine lesbian sex.

Alex burst out in laughter once again and said her thank you and goodbyes to Polly as she drove home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Alex's knowledge, she perfectly knew that they had two children and a dog in their family. That night, she felt like she had three children, the other one being her wife who she needed to carry down as the blonde is now totally passed out in the car. Alex made sure that she put the twins inside first, quickly putting them to bed. She was thankful that Polly already have the twins dressed in their sleep clothes as they were very ready to be put to bed.

After about five minutes she went back to their car and saw that Piper was still fast asleep. "Okay let's do this, Vause." Alex told herself. At first, she tried waking Piper up.

"Pipes… Piper wake up we're home. Come on I'll help you get inside." Alex says rubbing Piper's cheeks to wake the blonde up but, Alex wasn't surprised at all when Piper just responded with a "Mhhhhmmm." and that is it.

"Babe, I don't know if I can still carry you. You have to wake up." Alex says chuckling more to herself as memories of Piper's piggy back rides in London flooded all over her. Her carrying Piper bridal style when they went out the bar and then coming back to their apartment was an easy job. But now, Alex isn't sure if she still can. Alex shook her head to clear her mind of their happy memories and focus on the task on hand.

Alex still didn't get an answer from Piper, so she just decided to go for it. Alex carried Piper bridal style. Piper adjusted as she leaned in the crook of Alex's neck and then continued snoozing. It wasn't an easy task for Alex now that she's nearing the age of 40.

Finally, Alex made their way to their bedroom. She put down Piper and stood up straight stretching her back. She, then, grabbed some of Piper's sleep clothes and a wet towel to just wipe away all the remaining alcohol and remaining particles of the blonde's dinner and drinks that night. And by 'dinner and drinks that night' it meant Piper's two rounds of vomit. She also made sure Piper's bump was taken care of.

Alex made sure to put two capsules of Tylenol on Piper's bedside table and a glass of water so that she can drink it in the morning if ever the blonde wakes up first. She showered quickly just to take off her wife's vomit all over her, and got ready for bed as well and lay down on her side observing her wife. She made sure that Piper is now okay and saw how her wife's chest go up and down peacefully as she watches her sleep.

She caressed Piper's hair and decided to just observe her wife until she falls asleep.

"I hope you'll like my surprise." Alex whispered looking at the sleeping Piper. She just decided to tell Piper everything she is feeling towards their upcoming wedding and she thinks that this is the perfect opportunity to just let everything out and talk to her sleeping wife. She didn't want to feel very nervous with their wedding coming up. She knew that she can pull it off she just wants everything to be perfect. For Piper and the twins, that is.

"I promise you it will be a better one than our prison wedding." Alex whispers and then chuckles. "Oh, remember that prison wedding? I even made you those short poems." Alex says chuckling and then continued reminiscing.

For a whole ten minutes, Alex enumerated every single thing that happened to their prison wedding for about ten minutes while chuckling every now and then. It seems like it was just yesterday when they said their 'I dos' in the last place they thought they would say it at – Litchfiled.

"Remember our song? Our wedding song? That is just the best. I can feel my tears trying to escape my eyes when I heard them start singing while I wait for you to walk down the aisle in the rec room." Alex says closing her eyes whilst smiling to at least remember how it sounded like in her head.

"Mhhhmmm. Grow Old with You." Piper says in her sleepy voice. The blonde spoke up which made Alex jump slightly as she heard Piper answer. Alex's eyes snapped open to check if Piper is really awake. "Right?" Piper asked sleepily. She tried opening her eyes to look at Alex but saw her world spinning once again.

"Right… Pipes, how long have you been awake?" Alex asked afraid that Piper might have heard something about the surprise.

"About five minutes. Let's go to sleep please. My head is still spinning." Piper says with her eyes totally closed as she tried moving slowly to snuggle more into Alex. Alex let out a sigh of relief and chuckled softly.

"Alright goodnight, I love you." Alex automatically leans in to give Piper a kiss on the lips. Piper responded to the kiss as it is their nightly routine.

"Goodnight, babe, I love you." Piper says with her sleepiest voice possible and then she falls right back to sleep. Alex fell asleep soon as well, still hoping that Piper didn't hear anything about her surprise. The raven-haired woman's thoughts drifted away into dreamland as both of them fall into a peaceful slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 6:00 in the morning when Piper woke up. Alex's arms were still wrapped around her waist. Piper felt a lot better and felt the need to pee. She carefully moved away from Alex's grip and sat up. Immediately, Piper's surroundings were spinning once again.

"Fuck." Piper whispered to herself. She saw the Tylenol capsules on her bedside table and happily took them to ease the headache.

Alex was still fast asleep as Piper observed her. After Piper went to the bathroom, she went back to snuggle beside her wife and fell asleep for another hour. When she woke up by about 7:15am, she noticed that Alex was still fast asleep. She tried recalling the events that happened the night before.

She remembered that they were at the Bar and that they had a lot of fun with all the girls of Litchifield. She also remembered that she had a lot of fun drinking Margaritas and the rest was history.

"Shit. I was in that bathroom. I puked at Alex…" Piper says as she face-palmed herself "Ow!" She said as she hit her bump. "I hit my head. Yes! I hit my head!" Piper says mostly to herself then realized that it wasn't a nice memory to go back to. "Shit yes. I hit my head on that stall. Arggh" Piper says talking to herself, she looked at Alex who was still peacefully sleeping. "Oh, Alex I'm so sorry." Piper whispered to her wife who was beside her. She immediately thought of an idea to make it up to her wife.

About twenty minutes later, Piper brought up a tray consisting of a plate of bagel with cream cheese and bacon with a side of fruit and a glass of orange juice. She placed it on the bedside table and had another plan in her mind. Piper saw that Alex is now sleeping with her back flat on the bed and her legs are slightly apart. "Jackpot." Piper whispered mostly to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about ten minutes, Piper made her way in between Alex's legs. She took off Alex's boy boxers and panties that left Alex in a lose T shirt. Piper immediately was wet at the sight of her wife. "Fuck, Alex, what kind of dreams are you having? You are glistening down here." Piper whispered mostly to herself.

Piper brushed her fingers to Alex's folds and up to her clit and she admitted that even she can cum just by feeling that. She immediately inserted two of her fingers inside Alex's wet core and thrusted it in and out. She tried seeing if it would elicit a reaction from Alex which didn't. So, she stepped it up a notch. Piper continued thrusting with two fingers while rubbing Alex's clit with her thumb.

"Mmmmmhhhhmmm" Alex moaned but was still fast asleep. Piper smirked as she knew that her actions were gaining reactions from her wife. Piper got more turned on at hearing Alex's sleepy moan. So, she immediately replaced her thumb with her mouth.

And how the taste of Alex made her head spin even more was an understatement but, she was certain that this was a good one and is all worth it.

The blonde sucked and toyed with Alex's clit until the raven-haired woman started stirring in her sleep. Piper knew she was in control when Alex started arching her hips to gain more contact with the blonde's mouth. She decided to put it up a notch once again and inserted a third finger inside.

Alex's eyes snapped open as she is now feeling vast pleasure in her core. She now realized what is happening. Green eyes immediately met blue eyes, and both saw it was full of want and need. Piper sucked Alex's clit a little harder than earlier for greater pleasure.

"Shit, Piper." Alex said almost catching her breath. "Uggghhh" Alex moaned which made Piper a little wetter than she is before. Piper quicken her ministrations which produced more sexy and raspy moans from the older woman. The blonde, at her hangover state, was also still very horny which made it sexy for Alex.

Alex's core is now dripping so, Piper took the opportunity to lap in her wife's wetness. She knew she still had to make her wife cum in an orgasmic bliss but, little did she know that Alex wanted to do the same the night before but, the older woman just didn't want to take advantage off her drunk wife.

Piper continued thrusting her three slender fingers in and out Alex's dripping core after lapping up the juices it produced. Piper's head snapped back at Alex when she heard her wife. "Come here. Come up here, babe." Alex said in her raspy voice full of want.

The blonde knew that Alex wanted to taste herself so without taking off her fingers, she made her way up to give Alex a taste of herself.

"Mmmmmhhmm, fuck." Alex whispered while kissing the blonde. Her hands went all over Piper's body trying to feel every inch and every part until it landed inside Piper's shirt feeling her stomach going up to her breasts. Alex noticed that Piper straddled so that the older woman's leg is grinding Piper's heat-radiating core. She noticed that the younger woman was trying to get some friction off her leg. So, Alex didn't have second doubts.

Piper quicken her thrusts within Alex once again and made a rhythm whilst straddling Alex's leg to create more pleasure for her.

"Don't make me cum yet." Alex says while they are still practically eating each other's faces up.

Suddenly, Piper's thrusts stopped, and she pulled away a little to look at Alex in her eyes. She squinted her eyes confused to why she didn't want to let her finish. In one swift movement, Alex immediately inserted her hand in Piper's shorts and three of her fingers into Piper's, now dripping wet as ever, core.

"Fuck, Piper, how long have you been keeping this in here?" Alex said seductively pertaining to her wife's juices. This earn a gasp from the blonde with her mouth agape. Alex started thrusting hard into Piper.

"Ohhhh! god!" Piper said burying her face in the crook of Alex's neck and then started sucking at the older woman's pulse points. They found a rhythm together as they thrust within each other.

"Jesus, fuck! Piper! Ohhhh!" Alex says as they were still working on working each other up to their orgasms.

"Right there, Al! Right th… ugggghhh shiiit!" Piper says while moaning to the pleasure that Alex's fingers are giving her. They started kissing each other with their tongues battling for dominance. They started feeling each other's breasts and hard nipples with their free hands.

"Pipes, please! Ohhhhhhh fuuuck!" Alex asks as she is ready to explode. "Babe, I'm cumming!" Alex added. If Piper isn't doing this fuck to make it up to her wife, she would've teased Alex and removed her fingers to prolong Alex's wait but, she knew that she wanted to please Alex and make it up to her for taking care of her drunken state, so she did everything to make Alex go into an orgasmic bliss. Little did Piper know that Alex wanted to do the same for her. Alex made her thrusts impossibly faster.

"Shiiiiit! Aleeeex! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Piper screamed, and the rest was history. Both of them screamed each other's names as their bodies go into a faster rhythm good enough to make both come undone.

"OHHHHHHHHH, ALLEEEEEXXXXX! YEEEESSS!" Piper screams.

"SHIIIIITTTT, PIPPPEEEEERRRRRR! Alex screamed as well.

Both women were pushed to the edge of their orgasms as they thrusted harder and their bodies shook until they were limp due to the great amount of pleasure they created for each other. They both looked at each other and chuckled as they kissed each other good morning.

"What a way to start the morning, huh?" Alex asked still a little tired from their morning activity. "How are you feeling?" She asked her wife who is now snuggled at her side with her eyes closed. Alex traced Piper's bump lightly to make sure it won't hurt.

"I just thought I would make it up to you." Piper said in her tired and sleepy morning voice still panting a little. She then opened her eyes and lay down to her side, so she can see her wife's eyes. "I'm sorry about last night. I know I vomited a lot and I had too much to drink… And I fucking bumped my head at one of the cubicle doors. Ugggh" Piper said remembering what happened. Alex chuckled at this.

"Pipes, it's okay. Don't worry about it. What happened, though? How did you get this bump?" Alex asked still lightly soothing her wife's forehead pertaining to the bump. Piper chuckled as she remembered exactly why she has that on her forehead.

"It's a stupid mistake. I was really drunk." Piper says shaking her head and then continued. "I went inside the bathroom coz I need to pee. As I stepped inside I felt that my head started spinning a little bit. I think it was because I kind of rushed towards the bathroom." Piper says thinking that it might be the reason.

"Or maybe because you were drunk? Just maybe?" Alex said it more than asking. She tried teasing Piper which earned her a playful slap on the arm.

"Okay fine. I was just drunk." Piper chuckled and then continued talking. "And then I went straight to the sink to just wash my face but leaning in made my head spin more. I washed my face with cold water and when I had my body straight, my head was spinning even more. I stopped for a while and closed my eyes hoping it would go away. I walked to the cubicle with my eyes closed, which was so stupid of me, but I didn't want my surroundings to spin so I did that, and then I bumped my head on the door. I peed, and I stood there for about five minutes until I had my surroundings spin again. I knew I won't be able to go back so I shouted your name hoping you'd hear." Piper says as she tried recalling.

"But, are you all better now?" Alex asked. She is now rubbing circles around Piper's back. Piper nodded and gave her a smile. "You should be because, we are going to try again on Friday." Alex said smiling. Piper furrowed her eyebrows in question and then realized what Alex is taking about.

"Oh, yes! We are…" Piper says the first part excitedly and then the second part as if he was afraid to try again. "What If it doesn't work again?" Piper asked Alex a little scared.

"Pipes, it will work this time, okay? If not, we will try and try again. I will be here, I won't leave. I promise." Alex assured her wife.

"I know." Piper smiled in gave Alex a chaste kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was three weeks after that Friday where Piper and Alex went to the IVF clinic and repeated the whole procedure over again. Piper decided to just not think about it too much, but she hoped for the best results and promised herself to check and take a test when she is ready. Not necessarily after three weeks wherein she can already check but when she is absolutely ready.

They are now both at home from work. Alex is preparing dinner while Piper get the kids settled in their play pen. They were playing, walking and jumping around with Tank in there as well. At 14 months, the twins developed a lot of mumbling, talking, and made new discoveries with their toys.

"Mama, pwayne!" Robin says getting Alex's attention from the kitchen where her back is facing the little boy. He was holding a toy airplane as he plays with it pretending for it to fly. "Mama, pwayne! Pwayne!" Robin squealed as Tank is trying to reach for the airplane that Robin is holding. "Tank! Pwayne!" Robin says as he continued playing with his toy.

Alex finally turned around to look at Robin who was trying to get her attention. "I see that, honey. You have a red airplane right there." Alex says trying to teach the twins about colors while still preparing their dinner.

On the other end of the play pen was Summer standing with her hands holding on to the railings of the play pen.

"Mommy, I downut pwees." Summer said asking for a donut from Piper.

Piper looked at her daughter and then her wife who was looking back at her as Alex heard the little girl's request. Piper shook her head 'no' while Alex nodded as if telling Piper to just give Summer a piece of the donut. It was usually Alex who caves to their children's requests. Piper looked back at her daughter as she started talking. "Summer, you can have a donut after dinner, okay?" Piper says as she is now fixing and cleaning up a little around the house.

"Owtay." Summer says obeying her mom. What they heard next from the tiny blonde wasn't what they were expecting. "Mama! I downut pwees!" Summer tried asking Alex who was at the kitchen. This elicited laughter from Piper and Alex as they look at each other. Piper and Alex looked at each other again and Piper gave Alex a glare that was all too familiar to her as if saying _'do not cave in!'_.

"Pipes, she is so much like you. Asking me to get what she wants." Alex says chuckling. "Summer, you hear your mom, right? No donuts until after dinner or I might take residence on the couch rather than beside your smokin' hot mommy." Alex said the first part as sweetly as she could while saying the second part looking at Piper as if praising all her glory.

This is what they love about their marriage. Even though they have been married for quite a long time already, they never lose interest with each other and always find something that would make things exciting for them even if it means teasing each other and having some form of banter.

"Owtay. Pwees, mama." Summer said as she got distracted by Tank who is now being very playful and giving Summer, her fetch toy. Summer immediately threw it away and then went to her toys to grab another one to play with.

Piper rushed towards Alex poking her sides as she spoke up.

"Hey! I do not just ask you to get what I want!" Piper says defending herself. Alex found this cute and adorable, so she just laughed at the blonde. Piper turned to look at Alex in the eye just to get her point across. "I do not do that!" Piper says still poking Alex at her sides to make her squirm.

"Even sometimes? You do that with your BBB eyes. And it gets me every time!" Alex admitted chuckling. Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and gave in to smell her wife's hair before she defended herself once again and spoke up.

"What? BBB? The Big Bar Bugle?" Piper says chuckling still wrapping her arms around Alex's waist. "But, Okay. Fine. Sometimes." Piper said leaving a kiss on Alex's cheek.

"No. Your Baby Blue Bambi eyes." Alex laughed and shrugged as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Piper chuckled as well as she let go of Alex and continued cleaning up a little around the house. It is also that time when Alex remembered something that she is bound to remind her wife. "Pipes, don't forget we have a gown fitting on March 10th. I even scheduled a make-up rehearsal so that we can see how it will look with our gowns." Alex reminded her wife about the final fitting of the adjusted gowns.

"March 10th at Laces? Okay. I don't think I scheduled any client meetings on that day. That's like next week." Piper said thinking deeply as she knew that there is something about the 10th of March that she couldn't put her finger on. "Though there is something about March 10 that I couldn't put my finger on. I just can't remember what exactly." Piper tells her wife.

"Mmmmm maybe you have a party or something I don't know about?" Alex teased but she knew exactly what Piper is saying. She just wasn't sure if Piper did remember. "Babe, can you grab the mail please? I'm waiting for a certain mail from this client." Alex asked her wife. She is about to finish up dinner. Piper grabbed the mail and scanned through them.

"Junk, junk, junk and ju – oh we got mail from Laces! Maybe the fitting schedule is moved huh? But, why in the mail and not in the email?" Piper asked putting aside all the other mail and opening the one form Laces.

"Open it up. What is it? Because maybe they also sent an email or something? You know they're one of the top ones so maybe they sent it everywhere." Alex says trying to make a point. Piper shrugged and opened the mail.

 _To Mrs. and Mrs. Alex and Piper Vause,_

 _Good day! We, at Laces, would like to inform you that our main store located at 44 West 75_ _th_ _street in Manhattan will be closed on your fitting day on the 10_ _th_ _of March due to electrical maintenance._

 _Instead of rescheduling, we are pleased to invite you to our newest branch at 37 West 17_ _th_ _street. You may have your gown fitting and other arrangements in that branch._

 _Having said that, we apologize for the inconvenience that it may cause you. So, to make it up to our clients, we offer free car service to and from the new location. Please call us at 647-436-8865 if you would like to set up a car service. The car service will only be available on that day._

 _Once again, we apologize for the inconvenience. Have a good day!_

 _Laces_

 _Gowns, dresses, weddings and more_

 _44 West 75_ _th_ _street_

 _647-436-8865_

"Ohhh sounds like a plan. Do you want to do that car service? We should definitely do that car service, Pipes." Alex says shrugging. She knew that she has nothing to lose if they do the car service.

"Okay, we should do just that." Piper says smiling thinking that after that fitting day, it will be less than a month to go until their actual wedding. "You know, Al, after what is hopefully our final gown fitting day, it will be less than a month until our actual wedding." Piper says excitedly looking at her wife. Alex gave Piper the sweetest smile that the blonde has ever seen.

"I know, babe. I know." Alex smiled once again thinking deeply that she could pull it off. She could pull off whatever she is planning, and she is now more confident and motivated than ever. "Let's go have dinner." Alex says with her smile not fading from her mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having the married life was quite blissful for Alex and Piper even for Nicky and Lorna but, there were always those times when arguments surfaces, and fights develop. Alex and Piper, counting even the days they were away from each other before they went into Litchfield, have been together for more than ten years which anyone could tell would be an established relationship. With these long-term relationships in place, petty fights are normal and, as some people would put it, healthy for their marriage.

With that being said, there are times when Piper and Alex just get on with it with each other but eventually make up with the most mind-blowing orgasms they could cater for each other. This time around, five days before the 10th of March, their gown fitting, Piper has been in a crappy moody atmosphere which sparked an argument from the spouses. They're argument has been running for two days straight already and it was currently running for about twenty minutes now.

"Alex, you're late, again! I thought you said you'd be home by 5? We waited here." Piper said as she was disappointed that Alex was late. They planned to have a day out with the twins and for the second straight day, Alex came home late form work which blew out all the plans. Piper was sitting on the breakfast bar while Alex went straight to the fridge trying to get something to drink.

"Fuck." Alex muttered just to herself. She knew that she is messing up and that this shouldn't be happening right now. Not right now. Not five days before March 10th. "I'm sorry, babe. I was just swamped with work. I got lost in time. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you. We can still go out now." Alex said trying to find a way out of it.

"Never mind. Just… I don't want to talk to you right now." Piper said exiting the family room and sitting down by the breakfast bar where Alex's phone is. Piper didn't have this Chapman temper for a long time now, but she is currently having one of the worst ones now which she found strange and even enraged her more as she just shrugged it off. She knew she needed to cool down as she put her hands over hear forehead trying to massage her temple once in a while.

She was currently trying to appease herself because she is not letting Alex do so, just like always but, what she saw from Alex's phone that flashed right in front of her. Notifications popped up as imessages were received from a certain 'KDV'.

 _KDV: It was a nice talk for the second straight day, Alex!_

 _KDV: See you same time tomorrow, right? *wink emoji*_

 _KDV: I'm excited! 3_

And that was it for Piper. Alex noticed Piper stopped and looked at her phone as it buzzed for three straight times signaling that there are messages that came in. Piper knew that it could only be one of Alex's clients in Diane's or at BBB, but she couldn't stop the pang of jealousy that coursed right through her because of the way this certain KDV texted her wife which led to her next decision.

"I'm going out for a while. I'm going to take Summer with me if that's okay with you." Piper asked her wife with a firm voice. She knows that even if she is currently disappointed and annoyed at the situation and at what Alex did two times in a row, she knew that Summer was still Alex's daughter too and she knew better than to just leave the house unannounced.

"Okay… Where are you going? Will you guys be okay? I'm really sorry, Pipes. I really didn't mean to be late. I was just swamped with wo - " Alex said with a sad and tired voice but was cut off when Piper closed the door of their house.

Alex's shoulders went low in defeat and she was sad that Piper and she is having this argument. She knew she was also at fault and thought that what she did was a stupid rookie mistake. She walked by the play pen to get Robin and just hugged her son trying to find the comfort she wanted from her wife. She knew Piper well that she would be back in at least a couple of hours. Alex then decided to walk towards her phone and read the messages she was very sure Piper had seen.

"Fucking shit." Alex whispered to herself not loud enough for Robin to hear. She learned her lesson from before cursing in front of Summer. "I think, mommy's jealous, Robin." Alex shook her head with a sad smile etched on her face. She knew that she kind of fucked up, but everything was for her wife. She just needed to let everything out and vent it all away so, she decided to call Nicky.

 _"Miss me already? You just saw me like what, an hour ago_?" Nicky answered her phone on the second ring and then got on with the teasing.

"Nick, I didn't make it on time. I told you we should move the meetings with KDV. It's my second straight day late. Piper and I were supposed to take the kids out. Now, Piper is mad at me because I was two days late and she saw messages from KDV that didn't appear to be very friendly-like or even client-like." Alex rambled as she just wanted everything out for Nicky to understand her worries.

 _"Oh, shit, so blondie's giving you a time out, eh? Fucking KDV, huh?_ Nicky chuckled whilst asking half teasing and half seriously asking.

"Well kind of. She took Summer with her and drove off to somewhere. I'm not sure where but I might have just the idea where." Alex said sighing not wanting to disappoint her wife. "And yeah fucking KDV texting me that way as if I was his boyfriend!" Alex said chuckling. She knew how gay Kenneth DeVaughn could be and how in-love he could be with his boyfriend which she found funny as Piper was obviously jealous about his messages. She knew that the blonde could be pretty presumptuous.

 _"Just calm down, Vause. I'm sure Piper didn't leave town or anything. She just needed to cool down. What's with her temper anyways? It's been a long time since she had that Chapman temper."_ Nicky says chuckling and trying to make Alex feel that everything is going to be okay.

"I don't really know, Nick. I just hope they come home in a couple of hours." Alex says worried etched in her voice.

Alex talked to Nicky for about ten more minutes about her and Piper's wedding. She knew Nicky was all out in helping her and would confirm if everything prepared and in place. Alex heard Nicky and Lorna's doorbell ring which she took as a signal to let Nicky go.

"You expecting visitor's tonight, Nick? I should hang up." Alex says waiting for Nicky to confirm as she was about to hang up.

 _"Baby, are you expecting anyone tonight? I'll get it"_ Alex could hear Lorna from the other side of the line telling Nicky she'll get the door.

 _"Oh, it's your wife and kid. I guess they have nowhere else to go."_ Nicky chuckled. _"I'll make sure they're okay and I will cover for you, don't worry about it, okay? Maybe blondie just needs to cool down."_ Nicky assured her best friend.

Alex let a loud sigh of relief. She was happy that Piper chose to go to Nicky and Lorna's place other than anywhere else.

"Thanks, Nick. Bye." Alex hung up and thought of a way to make it up to her wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was past 9:30 pm when Alex woke up from her nap hoping that when she wakes up, she would find Piper beside her and her daughter tucked in bed like her son who is currently snoozing. Alex is getting worried but, as soon as she remembered that Piper went to Nicky and Lorna's house, she was relieved. She then texted Nicky if Piper and Summer are on their way home.

To Nicky:

 _Nichols, is Piper and Summer on their way home?_

Fr Nicky:

 _They left here like an hour ago. Aren't they home yet?_

To Nicky:

 _No, they aren't home yet. I'll text her. Thanks, Nick._

"Oh no. Fuck. Where are they now." Alex muttered to herself. She decided to text her wife as she was starting to get worried. She knew Piper would have gone home by now especially being with Summer.

To Piper:

 _Babe, where are you? I'm starting to get worried. :(_

Alex wasn't expecting any reply from Piper, but she was hoping that the blonde would reply as she was genuinely worried now.

To Piper:

 _Are you guys, okay? Babe, please. I said I was sorry. Please come home. :(_

After what seemed like hours, but in reality, it was just a couple of minutes, Alex's phone buzzed which caused her eyes to widen.

Fr Piper:

 _We are on our way home. Summer is fast asleep now. We need to talk later. I love you._

To Piper:

 _I love you too. I will wait up._

Alex is nervous to say the least. She knew she fucked up when Piper gave her the _"We need to talk"_ line but she knew that everything is going to turn out just fine because of the _"I love you"_ that Piper added and that is very much okay with the raven-haired woman.

Alex decided to grab a book and started reading as she waits for Piper and Summer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper and Summer got home twenty minutes after Alex's last text. Piper put the tiny blonde to bed and smiled at the sight that met her when she entered the room. She saw the most beautiful thing that she missed all day with her back against the headboard, black secretary glasses up against her head and book opened at a certain page face down on her wife's lap. She saw how Alex's raven locks adorn her shoulder and just fall freely as Alex's body was in a relaxed sleeping, or in this case napping, state.

Piper decided to change in her sleep clothes first before trying to wake up her wife for the talk that they need to have. Piper reached the bed, took off Alex's glasses from her head, grabbed the book and folded the page where Alex stopped reading and then cupped her wife's cheek with her thumb circling around her cheeks in attempt to wake her up.

Alex's eyes immediately opened and as soon as she saw Piper, her she was grateful and gave her wife a sad and sleepy 'please-forgive-me' smile.

"Hey, Pipes." Alex says with her sleepy raspy voice looking at her wife straight in the eyes.

"Hey." Piper said giving a small smile. She was still keeping her distance from Alex after cupping her cheeks in attempt to wake her wife up.

"I'm sorry. I will not be late tomorrow. I promise. I was just really swamped with appointments and paper works." Alex says trying to explain herself.

Piper cooled down as Nicky talked her into what really happened at work leaving out the details that Piper isn't supposed to know just yet. Nicky told the blonde that Alex has been struggling lately as there were clients who were giving her a hard time plus all the paper works that she had to do for Diane's.

It was true actually. Everything that Nicky said to Piper. She really is very busy with paper works and there really were clients who were giving her a hard time but, it was a non-issue for Alex. The raven-haired woman also didn't want Piper to think that she was 'struggling' because she thinks 'panicking' is the more acceptable term but, Piper may not know that. The real reason why she's late is something Piper cannot know just yet. Not yet. Not now.

"You shouldn't be. I finished your paper works. That's where Summer and I went." Piper says nonchalantly. Alex's eyes widened in surprise.

"You went to Diane's to finish my paper works? Piper, you didn't have to do that…. So… So, you went to Diane's after you went to Nicky's?" Alex asked now slightly confused trying to put the pieces together. "Did you eat dinner? Are you guys okay?" Alex asked still worried.

"Shhhhh, Al. I'm okay. We're okay. We had dinner at Nicky and Lorna's. How did you even know I went to Nicky's? And I didn't have to finish your paper works but, I wanted to. So, tomorrow, there is no excuse for you to be late." Piper says trying to get her point across. "I just miss you, babe. Both of us are swamped with work and we barely go out of work and the house which is why I want to even just walk around the park and relax with our family." Piper says explaining herself with a little guilt at how she reacted at Alex's punctuality.

"I called her as soon as you left, and we talked for a while until you guys arrived there. Nicky said that you needed to cool down and I thought so too because that Chapman temper is rising from the dead!" Alex tried to tease her wife. Piper slapped Alex's arm in mock annoyance, but it was all it took for Piper's resolve to melt as she squished herself at Alex's side, snuggling impossibly closer. Piper leaned in to give Alex a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry about my temper too. It's just one of those days, I guess. So… tell me… who is this KDV person? I think she is trying to flirt with my wife." Piper says with jealousy evident in her tone. Alex chuckled at this as she fixed her arms snaking around Piper's waist.

"KDV is short for Kevin DeVaughn. He has a boyfriend and he is a client and mainly the reason why I am late for the past two days." Alex says leaving out any information about the wedding as KDV is really her client, but he is also the wedding planner. And his real name is Kenneth and not Kevin. Piper looked at Alex's eyes.

"Oh…" Piper says a little embarrassed that she thought some woman is trying to woo her wife.

"Someone was jealous when she saw the messages come in." Alex says in a sing song voice. Piper immediately straddled her wife and pressed her lips against her.

"Just shut up and kiss me" Piper says as she continued kissing Alex who immediately responded to the kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _March 10_ _th_ _, Fitting Day_

Piper woke up finding Alex's side of the bed empty and cold which meant Alex was gone for a long time already. Instead she found a single stem of purple rose and a small note that made her smile like an idiot. Piper opened the note and read it.

 _Good morning, babe. I took out the twins for a while to play_

 _Guess what day it is today? We'll see you later okay? We love you!_

 _Alex xx_

"March 10th, March 10th. What day is it today? It's not our wedding anniversary… What day is it today?" Piper talked to herself as she couldn't put a finger on what March 10th is on her calendar. She tried recalling everything from birthdays to other anniversaries, but she didn't know what. She just gave up thinking at that moment as she brought the single stemmed rose up to her nose and took in the delightful smell.

Piper stood up and went downstairs for breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about 11:00 am when Piper noticed that Alex and the twins haven't returned. She also felt stupid noticing only now that Tank wasn't anywhere.

"Tank? Tank? Hey girl! Are you here?" Piper shouted around the house and looked at their backyard which she found empty of their Frenchie. She decided to call Alex and ask what time they are scheduled for the gown fitting and if she brought Tank with them as well.

Piper tried calling Alex but, she isn't picking up. After three attempts, the call is going straight to voicemail. Now, Piper suddenly is worried of what might have happened to Alex, the twins and Tank who, clearly, wasn't at home as well. The blonde decided to call Nicky.

After three rings, Nicky answered from the other line.

 _"Yo, Chapman! Or should I say Vause the second. What do I owe the pleasure of your call?"_ Nicky asked from the other line.

"Hey… Hey Nick. Uhm, I'm just worried because Alex left with the twins and I can't find Tank anywhere. I tried calling her, but it just goes straight to her voicemail. Did she maybe contact you today or anything?" Piper asked totally rambling.

 _"Oh… Chill out, Piper. Alex had an emergency meeting with a supplier at Diane's. It seems like there is a shipment of books that was fucked up by one of the suppliers. Alex told me that the twins are with Polly and Pete. As per Tank, I am not so sure. I guess you can call Polly to ask, eh?"_ Nicky said trying to appease Piper.

By hearing what Nicky said, Piper immediately felt a huge weight off her chest but, immediately felt bad when she thought why Alex didn't leave her a message about it or anything which was very unusual because Alex never forgets to inform Piper about her whereabouts. She just brushed the thought off.

"Okay. I'll call Polly then." Piper says with nervousness evident in her tone. "We have a gown fitting though. I need to ask Alex what time it is too. So, if you get a chance to talk- " Piper was cut off by Nicky at the other line.

 _"It's at 2pm."_ Nicky says immediately feeling stupid why she said it right away.

"How did you know that? I don't even know that because it wasn't stated in the letter that Laces sent us." Piper says chuckling. Luckily for Nicky, she instantly thought of what to say.

 _"Hey hey hey blondie! You've got to remember I am your wife's 'best woman' you know. We will be there at the gown fitting for you guys!"_ Nicky says sure about what she's saying.

"Oh shit. I didn't tell Polly about it yet." Piper says rambling once again.

 _"She already knows!"_ Nicky cursed to herself for answering so swiftly once again.

"What? Okay. How did she… Okay good... Everyone knows about my gown fitting schedule except me." Piper says laughing but also is relieved that everything is already set.

 _"She's your maid of honor, Piper. She should know. Maybe Alex told her. Don't worry too much, okay? There's something telling me that you didn't get laid last night. Why are you so out of it, huh?"_ Nicky said trying to tease Piper.

"Excuse me! Do you want me to tell you all about last night? When Alex started eating my pu - " Piper was cut off by Nicky at the other line.

 _"Okay! Okay! You got laid! I get it! Geez, Piper! I don't need to know anything about your sexcapades with little miss secretary glasses over here."_ Nicky says not thinking of what she's saying.

"Wait, what do you mean 'over here'? Is Alex there? May I speak to my wife, please?" Piper says rambling once again just wanting to talk to her wife.

 _"What? No! I mean yes! I'm here at Diane's too but, she's not here beside me. I told you about the shipment that just fucked up, right?"_ Nicky says saving herself from all the questions Piper could throw at her. She knew she is being sketchy.

"Okay. Nick. There is something going on! What is it?! You said she's at Diane's now you're at Diane's too?" Piper asked confused more than ever.

 _"Piper, Piper! I'm sorry it's just an honest mistake of words. Yes. I am at Diane's too. But, I am nowhere near Alex. I'm trying to help her sort out this fucked up shipment. Okay? Just, relax. We'll see you at 2pm, okay?"_ Nicky says trying to fix the mess she almost made.

Piper let out a loud sigh. "Okay fine. I still need to call Polly. Maybe Tank is with her too. I'll see you later, Nick. Bye." And with that Piper hung up. Her mind was confused more than ever but she let it go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is everything all set? Shit shit shit! I need everything to be perfect for this, do you understand?" Alex is losing it over this supplier while they were at Diane's.

"Yes. We will make sure everything is fine. We're sorry for the late shipment. We're here now so there is no problem anymore, right?" The supplier who was a short and stout Italian man was afraid of Alex who is now raging.

"Hey, Vause. Calm down now. It's going to be okay. Your wife called. She is rambling wanting to talk to you. Just chill the fuck out okay? Both of you are giving me reasons to have a whiplash here! It's going to be a perfect day!" Nicky says shaking her head trying to convince her best friend that everything will turn out just fine.

Somehow, Nicky's words penetrated within Alex's mind and gave her the calm vibe she needed since she started that day. She knew that everything is going to get better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper made a call to her best friend who confirmed that the twins and Tank was indeed at their house. The brunette told Piper that she would see her later and she told everything that Piper already knew as it is what Nicky told her as well. They ended their call and Piper got ready for her scheduled fitting. She is excited to try her dress on and excited to see her wife who she hasn't seen for the whole morning. She wanted to hug and kiss Alex who she knew was having a tough time at Diane's because of the 'fucked up shipment' that the supplier caused.

It was 1:15pm and Piper decided to step outside by their porch to wait for Laces' car service. It was the first time she stepped outside so the sight in front of her porch had her wide yes when she saw what it is.

This time, it is a single stem of a white Daisy that had a note attached to as Piper's eyes lit up to it. Piper took it out and read the note.

 _Pipes, today is going to be one of the best days of your life. Well, I hope it would be because I know it will be one of the best days of my life because I will see you in the gown that I will marry you in. And I know that you will be perfect. See you later._

 _Al xx_

Piper now has a huge smile on her face as she thinks of how Alex could still manage to give her butterflies in her stomach. Piper thought on how Alex will see her in the gown but, thought about Lorna who would repeat 'You cannot see her in that dress until the wedding day' which made her confused.

She would have to ask Alex if they would allow themselves to see each other in their dresses before their actual wedding. She is feeling all the butterflies in her stomach together with confusion and excitement but, Piper was snatched out of her twitterpated phase as the car service arrived.

She saw the most beautiful white Rolls Royce Phantom Convertible. Her eyes widened with what she is seeing. "Wow, too much for an apology, huh? Laces, you are exceeding my expectations" Piper muttered to herself as she was very impressed with the car service. She thought that maybe Laces, being one of the top bridal boutiques might have a tie up with bridal cars as well.

She rode the car and was surprised to see Polly inside. "Oh my gosh, Pol! This is gorgeous!" Piper says still wide eyed.

"I know. Alex wanted me to fetch you because she still is with that supplier who fucked up. KDV if I'm not mistaken." Polly says as Piper settled to her seat and the car drove off. Piper shook her head whilst chuckling remembering the pang of jealousy she felt the other night.

"What?" Polly asked about Piper's reaction.

"The other night I thought this KDV is a woman trying to flirt with Alex." Piper says smiling trying to stifle her laughter. "It turns out he's a Kevin DeVaughn." Piper says chuckling. Polly's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh my gosh. Kevin DeVaughn!" Polly said surprised but also hated herself for reacting that way. She didn't know who this KDV was, but she knew who Kevin DeVaughn is. She knew that he is one of the top wedding planners in Manhattan which surprised her that Piper hasn't even noticed it yet.

"I know right?! I just figured that maybe he is somehow related to Kenneth DeVaughn, one of the top wedding planners in Manhattan! We have like what less than a month before our wedding, Pol! Maybe I should ask Alex if this certain KDV is related to that Kenneth.

At that moment, Polly felt dumb that she didn't think of that. She knew that Piper is right. It is Kenneth DeVaughn and not Kevin DeVaughn who was one of the top wedding planners in Manhattan. "Yeah, you should ask Alex." Polly smiled as she knew what exactly Alex did which made her shake her head to stifle her chuckles.

"Pol, are the twins going to be okay with Pete? And Tank is there too, wouldn't it be too much trouble while we're at Laces?" Piper asked her best friend concerned.

"Trust me, they're totally fine." Polly says smiling at her best friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right, are you ready Pipe?" Polly asked. They were inside the dressing room of what Laces claimed is their newest branch.

"Yes! I am so excited! I hope the dress would be a perfect fit so that Alex and I don't need to worry about it anymore. Where is Alex by the way?" Piper asked wanting to see her wife.

"Pipe, you know you can't see her in her wedding dress until the day of the wedding, right? You'll see her later after, okay?" Polly assured her best friend. "Here, she wanted you to try the full package, so you can see if everything goes well together." Polly added as she handed Piper her purple sneakers.

"Are these new? Or are these - " Piper was cut off by Polly. She thinks that those might be the sneakers Alex gave her for Christmas but, she just shrugged the thought of.

"Pipe, I'll get back to you, okay? Just call me if you need anything. Your makeup artist is here to do your hair and makeup, so you'd know how exactly you will look like on the day itself. Alex wants everything to be perfect. For someone who loves spontaneity, you've got yourself a perfectionist, Pipe." Polly chuckles and then gives her best friend a kiss on the cheek as she walked away.

"Where are you going, anyway? Why don't you stay here with me?" Piper asked confused.

"I just need to make a quick call. I'll be right back." Polly squeezed Piper's shoulder and walked away completely.

A woman, who Piper assumed was her makeup and hair artist, introduced herself. "Hey girl, I'm Tanya. I am your makeup and hair artist." The woman smiled and then continued talking. This is Tiff, and this is Trish, they are my assistants. Now, I will do what I think is the best for you but, if there is anything you want to change, or you want to make happen, just tell me, okay, honey?" Tanya said smiling at Piper.

Piper immediately liked Tanya as she is very light-hearted and approachable. "Okay. Uhm, can you let me see my wife?" Piper tried to trick Tanya who burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Nahh uhh. That I cannot do for you, dear. You just have to wait." Tanya smirked and then grabbed something from her bag. "You know, I got to get myself a guy similar to your wife." Tanya says as she hands Piper a bouquet of purple roses and white daisies with a small note that says:

 _See you later, love._

 _Alex xx_

"I wouldn't trade her for the world. We've come a long way. After more than ten years, she still gives me this feeling of excitement, you know? I don't even know how to describe it." Piper admits as she smelled the bouquet for one last time. "We're getting married in less than a month and it excites me and scares me as well." Piper admitted more to herself than to Tanya.

"What are you scared of?" Tanya asked sincerely while brushing her hair preparing for her to style it.

"I'm scared that maybe after we get married again, it won't be the same anymore, you know? I like how it is right now. We got married in prison and it was quite perfect even for prison." Piper stared blankly as she tried reminiscing their prison wedding.

"Well, it won't be the same, I would tell you that. But, it will always be better, so I don't think you have anything to fear. And have you seen your wife? She's gorgeous as hell!" Tanya says full of conviction and Piper kind of gave her a 'polite glare' if that is even possible. Tanya just continued talking.

"You, know, when I married my ex-husband, I wasn't remotely like how you are now. I was dreadful and more scared that maybe it won't work out. So, I don't think you have to be scared at all. Like what you've said, you guys came a long way. Just, enjoy it and love each other like there is no tomorrow. That's how much I love my baby boy, right now." Tanya says as she assured the blonde.

They talked for about an hour about Tanya's son and Piper talked about the twins as well. Piper was pretty sure she would get Tanya as her makeup and hair artist for their wedding. After an hour and a half, Piper was ready with her hair and makeup that matched her wedding dress perfectly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper is currently inside the fitting room. At this point, she had everything on. Her makeup, her hairdo, her nails, her whole outfit was perfect. At least for her it was. She thought if Alex would think of it the same way.

"Pipe, you ready?" Polly asked from outside not allowing Piper to see her.

"Yes." As she was about to step outside, she looked at Polly confused. "What? Pol, why is…?" Piper stuttered as it is her first time stepping outside the dressing room where she had her makeup and hair done. She is wearing her complete wedding outfit and as she stepped outside, she saw a whole new world. She also saw how Polly is dressed for the occasion.

*Ding*

And everything fell into place. She saw a wedding set up in front of her full of guests with purple and white as the wedding motif. _'Wait. This is perfect. This is the motif that Alex and I wanted.'_ She thought to herself.

At first, she wasn't able to recognize them but as soon as she tried to focus, she saw all her friends and family standing up looking at her. She saw her parents waiting for her about three feet away from her as they were ready to walk her down the aisle.

Her eyes started to mist as everything is now sinking in. She is currently at her wedding. She is getting married. ' _But how? It's supposed to be on April 6_ _th_ _. What? How?'_ But, as soon as she laid eyes on the one person she is looking forward to seeing the most, the person at the end of that aisle, the person who, she assumed, planned all of this, her world stopped. She stopped thinking and worrying and just started devouring the sight in front of her.

Acoustics came in as she started hearing her wedding song sang by a grand choir hired by her wife.

 _You look so wonderful in your dress  
I love your hair like that  
The way it falls on the side of your neck  
Down your shoulders and back_

' _March 10_ _th_ _, March 10_ _th_ _. Why March 10_ _th_ _it was supposed to be *ding*'_ Everything was just happening in front of her everything is falling perfectly into place.

' _Hey Laura Ingalls Wilder! We're skipping America before the apocalypse…' 'I like that in a woman, what else do I need to know about you?', 'It's a little cold out for a Margarita, don't you think?' 'My name is Alex'_

"It's the first time we met. March 10th." Piper whispered to herself.

As soon as it dawned on her, she heard the acoustics coming in once again with the beautiful lyrics of the wedding song that she let Alex choose for her.

 _We are surrounded by all of these lies  
And people who talk too much  
You've got that kind of look in your eyes  
As if no one knows anything but us_

She looked at her parents and then looked straight ahead, once again, to the most beautiful person she has ever seen. Green eyes meet blue eyes. Piper didn't notice that she was holding a breath she is holding and chuckled with a small tear escaping the side of her eyes.

She saw Alex. Her Alex. Her wife who gave her a small wave and a smile who was gorgeous in her dress and all her glory. She saw Alex who wiped a stray tear at the side of her eye upon seeing her.

 _And should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it's enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

 _I'm so in love, so in love  
So in love, so in love_

She gave her wife a small wave back as she sobbed on how beautiful everything is. They were focused on each other that they didn't notice everyone around them were tearing up as they watch the sight of the lovers.

From the sides Polly guided Robin who was holding her hand excited to reach her mommy.

And so, it begins. "Hi mommyyy!" Robin said enthusiastically. Walked a little further and looked at Alex and then looked at Piper once again pointing at Alex as if showing Piper where Alex is "Mama wayt thewe!" Robin tells her Piper.

"Les go mama wyt thewe! With Bill and Carol beside Piper to walking her down the aisle, Robin holds onto Piper's hand leading her to the most beautiful woman she calls her wife.

 **A/N: To be continued**

 **End of Chapter**


	50. Go do your magic, Vause!

**Chapter 50**

 **A/N: So, here it is guys. The last Chapter of this fic.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's more of a fluff ending chapter but, I hope I still make you guys want to read more.**

 **I do not own anything. Thank you to everyone who decided to still read until the end. Please keep posted as I will be posting another fic which is totally different from this as it won't be domestic.**

 **I will also post a sequel to this story. I hope you guys would still read. Thank you again!**

Everyone important to Alex and Piper are currently present at their Glass Garden wedding. But, for the both of them, no matter how near or far their physical proximity is with each other while standing and waiting for things to happen, they are entrapped in a cloud that lets them see so much depth within each other's eyes.

The choir continuously played the lovely tune that everyone bestowed a tear upon as everyone was aware of what a long way Alex and Piper came from.

 _You look so beautiful in this light  
Your silhouette over me  
The way it brings out the blue in your eyes  
Is the Tenerife sea_

Piper took a hold of her son's hand and let him lead her down the aisle with her parents beside her. Robin is in his short-sleeved button up shirt, purple bow tie, purple suspenders and white Chucks that she found as cute as ever.

She never thought of the day that her parents will be the one to walk her down the aisle knowing that she is going to marry Alex. Alex, the former drug-smuggling lesbian, whom no one in the world knew, would be accepted, cherished, and loved by the Chapmans.

Everyone they knew, and they love were present at that moment. It may be ironic, but it was like a repeat of their prison wedding as most of the people currently present there are the people who witnessed their first marriage. The only difference now is that everyone is in their best dresses and not their signature prison khakis.

The crowd is also filled with their new friends from work and some people that they may not recognize as they were invited by Carol and Bill. But, at that moment, Alex and Piper didn't care. As long as they are there for each other, they knew that everything will be perfect.

There is Red standing with the crowd, the crowd that is mostly family to Piper and Alex, with tears at bay while she admires Piper go down the aisle. Lorna, in her beautiful dress, was trying to keep her cool as she turned a shade of red upon crying. Nicky, who was beside Alex nudged the older woman's arm to bring her back into the reality of her being married once again.

"You ready to be tied up for the second time, Vause?" Nicky whispered teasingly from where she is standing behind trying to make her best friend feel at ease. Alex just glanced sideways whilst smiling just to give Nicky acknowledgement of what she said.

Eventually, Alex's eyes went back to Piper and all her glory while silently worshipping how beautiful the sight is in front of her eyes. "I've been waiting for this all my life, Nick." Alex almost whispered that Nicky might have second thoughts if she really heard Alex speak up.

Alex was disturbed from her thoughts as there was a tugging from below her. Summer, who was standing beside her, sports her short-sleeved white balloon-skirted dress with a lavender belt wrapped around her waist that is topped with a purple rose in the middle of the belt in her white low-cut Chucks. The tiny blonde is holding Alex's right hand and was asking to be held up, curious to what her mama is looking at.

"Mama!" Summer was raising both her arms asking to be held. Alex chuckled and without hesitation lifted her daughter bringing her close to see the sight she was looking at.

"Isn't she beautiful? Mommy's perfect, honey." Alex whispered to her daughter. Summer was just staring at Piper who was being held by her brother down the aisle with her grandparents beside them.

Piper's eyes widened in seeing her daughter as she was lifted by Alex, but they are still entrapped in that love cloud that no one could ever break.

 _And all of the voices surrounding us here  
They just fade out when you take a breath  
Just say the word and I will disappear  
Into the wilderness_

As Piper made another step forward, Alex saw the full view of her wife for the first time. Piper is wearing a short-front, long-back strapless ivory wedding dress with a sweet heart neckline that hugs her slender form from the bust until the hips and then eventually blows up freely with layers and layers of satin fabric. The short-front part of her dress gave away her purple Chucks that looked surprisingly cute pairing with the bouquet of purple and white daisies that Piper is holding onto her left hand.

For some reason, Alex didn't see it from afar but, she was sure that Tanya, their makeup and hair artist, put some extensions on Piper's hair to make her look like how she described her the first time they met. Her hair was adorning her bare shoulders and some parts of it resting on her prominent collarbone.

As much as Alex was devouring on the sight of her wife, Piper was doing the same. She saw her wife wearing a similar ivory wedding dress with a different style of sweetheart neckline. The dress hugs Alex's curves and then blows up from hips going down. Her dress has layers and layers of laces made simple and is short at the left side flowing longer towards the right just to reveal a slit going up to places Piper couldn't even imagine. She smiled as she saw that Alex is also wearing her pair of purple Chucks.

And just like Alex, Piper didn't even notice that Alex's hair was done similar to how she looked like when they first met. Wavy, long, and tucked in at one side with her winged-eyeliner completing the whole package. _'She's perfect.'_ She thought to herself.

As they take in the sight of each other, both ladies were pretty sure that their world stopped even for a second. No music, no noise, and no one else. And just like that, at that very moment, _everything else was just background._

Alex and Piper smile at each other as they take in and absorb each other's presence. As if on cue, both women hear the choir sing once again.

 _And should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it's enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

 _I'm so in love, so in love  
So in love, so in love_

Polly called out silently for Robin to join her at the sides as Bill and Carol give their daughter hugs and kisses before giving her to the love of her life.

"Give it to her." Carol says as she kissed Piper's temple and smiled at her daughter. Piper nodded. At the sides were Cal, Neri, and Danny who was holding River.

"Go get 'em sis!" Cal whisper shouts to Piper which the blonde chuckled at. "I totally saw this coming." Cal whispered to Neri repeating what he said years ago when Piper reveled that she has a prison girlfriend in Alex.

Nicky grabbed Summer as Alex was approached by Carol and Bill to give her their hugs, kisses and whatnots. Bill pulled Alex into a bone-crushing hug as he whispered to the raven-haired woman.

"I don't even know what to say. You've given her everything… I know you wouldn't but, I just have to tell you to not break her heart, okay." Bill chuckled as a stray tear escaped his eye whilst smiling.

"You know I would never, dad." Alex whispered trying to stifle the sobs that are at bay.

"I don't even know why I asked." Bill says giving Alex a kiss on the temple. Carol and Bill walked to their seats as Alex and Piper were left to meet for the first time that day.

"Go get your not-lesbian wife." Nicky says chuckling as her voice cracked for her best friend.

 _Lumière, darling_

 _Lumière over me_

As the acoustics grow louder and stronger, they become more entrapped with each other with each step they take growing closer to each other. They stared at each other not knowing what to say or what to do until Alex spoke up with her voice almost just above a whisper.

"Hey, Laura Ingalls Wilder. I'm skipping America before the apocalypse. Wanna come?" Alex asks as she smiled with her voice cracking by the end of her sentence trying not to let the tears fall that is pooling up her eyes. Piper smiled and tried let out a small sob as she mustered up the courage to speak up.

"Who are you?" Piper asked smiling searching Alex's eyes. The blonde couldn't stop her tears of joy from falling anymore but, Alex was there to wipe it off gently.

"My name is Alex." The raven-haired woman said unable to stop her tears from flowing as well. Her chuckles filled their air and made Piper chuckle as well as they reminisce on how they met the first time. Piper reached up to wipe Alex's tears carefully.

 _And should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it's enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

 _I'm so in love, so in love  
So in love, love, love, love,  
So in love_

And at that moment, they were entrapped in their own world. They never knew that they would reach this point in their lives when they get the privilege of marrying each other once again. Their love bubble popped as the officiant cleared his throat to that of which everyone laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"As you all know, we are gathered here today for Alex and Piper's outside-of-prison wedding and renewal of vows. As we could see the love that encompasses these women and their love for their children, family, and friends." The officiant says smiling as even he can observe the love that is flowing around everyone.

Piper and Alex are still at awe with each other trying to steal a glance at each other at any moment they can while making sure that they still pay attention to their wedding officiant.

"Alex, do you reaffirm your love for your wife, and will you love, honor and cherish your wife in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her for as long as you both shall live?" The officiant asked Alex looking at her.

"You don't even have to ask. Of course, I do." Alex says smiling sweetly whilst chuckling. She is now holding her wife's hand enjoying the feeling of it joined together with hers.

The officiant rolled his eyes as he chuckled to Alex's sappiness. He remembered telling Alex and Piper that he was used to officiating same-sex marriages and encountered extremely cheesy and sappy responses.

"Piper, do you reaffirm your love for your wife, and will you love, honor and cherish your wife in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her for as long as you both shall live?" The officiant asked Piper this time.

Piper put her right index finger on her chin as if thinking about it while humming a "Mmhhhhmmmmm?". This elicited giggles and chuckles from the crowd and Alex's eyes widened in what Piper did until the blonde chuckled and spoke up. "Of course. I do, more than ever." Piper says looking straight into Alex's eyes. Alex shook her head as she chuckled to what her wife just did.

"Just as I thought." The officiant says looking at the guests with his face in a 'sing-song' kind of face. The reason why Alex got him as an officiant is because she and Piper find him funny and witty as well. They didn't want the most formal wedding, but they want one that would complete their renewals and vows for each other.

"Piper and Alex, about four years ago you got married inside Litchfield Penitentiary whilst promising and telling each other the vows that you would do as wife and wife. Now, let me do the honors of giving you the opportunity to renew them for each other. And as per request of the brides, they want to tell each other three things as a form of their vow renewals." The officiant said gesturing a thumb's up for Polly to command Tank to bring the rings down the aisle.

The crowd was filled with _'Ohhhhhhh!'s and 'Ahhhhhh!'s and 'Awwwwww!'s_ as Tank walked down the aisle with her tongue out. She is wearing her purple tutu and she is sporting a purple bow on her head which seemed to distract her from time to time. Attached on her back is a cushion where Piper and Alex's new wedding bands are placed.

"Al, you got new ones? How come you never told me?" Piper asked as she realized that Alex acquired new wedding rings for them.

Alex chuckled. "Surprise!" Alex says barely above a whisper whilst chuckling. "Pipes, those aren't as grand as the ones we are wearing now but they are as special as any of the rings we wear. These silver bands are reminders that we had our vows renewed, okay?" Alex says assuring her wife.

"But they're gorgeous." Piper says breathless as Nicky hands them the rings. The rings are silver with three small diamonds attached to it. Alex nodded in what Piper said as they got each other's rings ready to put it on each other's fingers. Alex inhaled deeply as if getting ready for something.

Even before the officiant was about to talk to tell Alex to start her vows, Alex started with her vows visibly shaking a little.

"Pipes… Four years ago, I had this long-ass vow that I told you inside Litchfield." Alex started which earned chuckles from everywhere and earned and eye-roll from Carol as well. Alex continued. "Those were all real and I hope you feel that I am fulfilling them for you and for our family." Alex smiled.

"Today, I only want to let you know three things." Alex says trailing off. She breathed out the breath she didn't know she was even holding. "I know I've said this before but, I promise to love and cherish you, Robin and Summer… And if ever we have another one and another one and another one." Alex says as she can feel a lump forming in her throat. She wants Piper to know the sincerity of her words even though she says everything turning out to be funny. Piper sobbed and chuckled at the same time as if it is even possible. She allowed herself to get lost in Alex's eyes again and again.

"I vow to always be by your side when you need me and when you want me or even if you don't, I don't care. I will be there, I will not leave, I won't ever. Especially in those moments when you're drunk, and not feeling well and wanting someone to puke on, I will always be there." Alex says the last part more of a reminder for what happened to them at the bar. Everyone chuckled while tears escape their eyes. Piper slapped Alex's arm playfully to the reminder. Even Nicky, who isn't used to showing her soft side, shed a tear of joy for her friends.

"Lastly, I promise you all the happiness in this world that you deserve. A lot has happened to us, Pipes and you know that. And after all of those things, I want you to feel how much love you can get and how much happiness you can get from me, from us, from our family. I promise to love you till the day I die. I love you so much, Piper." Alex says with her eyes now balling. Piper could be seen doing the same and to everyone's surprise, even the officiant took out his handkerchief and wiped stray tears.

Alex took this chance to grab Piper's hand and put the new wedding band together with their original wedding ring and Piper's engagement ring.

"Let this be a reminder of everything I just said, let it be a reminder that I will wipe away your tears…" Alex wipes away Piper's falling tears and then continues speaking, "… whenever you cry out of sadness, grief, laughter or joy…" Alex stops to catch her breath. "Lastly, let it be a reminder that I can make you Margaritas whenever you like, and make you scream during shower sexes while we're at it." Alex says chuckling trying to lighten up the crying atmosphere. Almost everyone in the crowd's eyes widened and wolf whistles and cheers can be heard. Both women end up in a fit of giggles as well.

"Alex Pearl Vause." Piper says pronouncing Alex's full name with more conviction than ever whilst wiping her wife's tears. Alex rolled her eyes at the mention of her full name. "I came today at this place unprepared as haven't reviewed my vows because I didn't know we are getting married today until about half an hour ago." The crowd chuckled with Piper as the blonde turned to Carol who handed her something. "Good thing, I told Polly and my mom what I was thinking of doing so, first, I want you to have this." Piper says with her voice above a whisper. She could start feeling a lump in her throat

Piper handed Alex a small box about thrice the size of a ring box. Alex opened it and seeing what's inside made her cry more tears she didn't know she was holding. She mustered up the courage to speak while sobbing hard because she knows where this current 'conversation' is headed. By this time, Piper is balling her eyes out as well. "A can of beans?" Alex asked as she lifted with her fingers a tiny 'can of beans' keychain. Piper sobbed and spoke up.

"Just pretend it's corn. It's a very long story." The blonde said with tears falling once again from her eyes. Their friends who were present during Piper's proposal during the riot in Litchfield, Red, Blanca, Anita, and Gina knew exactly what is taking place as they were also shedding tears for their friends. Only people missing were Yoga Jones and Norma who still have a year left in their sentence. Even Nicky and Lorna knew what took place as Red told them everything one time they asked about the proposal.

"Babe, let that can of beans be a reminder for us that we can never grow tired of loving each other. That there will always be something new to look forward to may it be something familiar or something entirely different." Piper says with a lot of sincerity not letting go of Alex's gaze. She is trying to keep her composure as she knew she would be crying some more as she continues to speak.

"I hope you still remember my vows to you from four years ago because I clearly remember them all including the part where I would kiss you even if you smell bad coming home from work." Piper says eliciting laughter from everyone including Alex. "I think I have grown accustomed to that smell." Piper says chuckling. "I also remember telling you that you would forget even thinking that you hated shower sex… And by what you said earlier, I think I am successful." Piper says jokingly still trying to lift the mood. Eventually her face turned into an expression that shows seriousness and vulnerability. An expression Alex was all too familiar with.

"After marrying you in Litchfield, I didn't know it was possible to feel any happier, but you proved to me that it was by giving me Robin and Summer. And after that, I never thought I could be any happier again…" Piper trailed off with tears escaping her eyes and then she continued. "And then you proposed while we are 300 vertical meters above sea level." Piper states as she remembered Alex's proposal while they were para-sailing. This earned a chuckle from Alex. "And I want you to know that I would say yes over and over again." Piper assured her wife.

"Secondly, I still promise to love and accept all parts of you even though I know I've memorized every part of it. I promise to love you more and more each day until my love tank overflows for you and for our little family. I've never come across someone remotely as dedicated, to being a mother, as you. Who would have known the ex-drug-smuggling lesbian from years ago would be found in our home couch with one of our 14-month-old's lying flat against her watching The Wiggles, huh?" Piper says chuckling as everyone chuckled as well, including Alex. "I promise once again to hear you out in times when I have my temper. Oh yeah and if I shut you out will you promise to just pull me in, hold me tight until I relax into your touch? That way I am sure that I let my walls down and I lessen the temper rising." Piper asked her wife with tears pooling in her blue eyes. Alex perked up and eyebrow and nodded.

"I know. I've been doing that for the past ten years. I promise." Alex says with tears threatening to escape her eyes as she chuckles. Everyone knew about that. They knew that Alex is Piper's rock and Alex is doing a great job in being just that. Piper nodded frantically with tears as she agreed to what her wife said.

"Lastly, I want you to wear this ring to remind you that I will never ever leave you even if you want me to leave. I want this ring to remind you that you are stuck with me to help you out with all your problems, to be there when you're sick and needy, and to make you the happiest lesbian mom alive." Piper says chuckling. Her tears are now evident escaping her eyes once again. She, then, puts the silver wedding band on Alex's ring finger together with their gold wedding ring.

The officiant took this as a cue to continue with his ceremony. "By the power vested in me and by the power of your commitment and love for each other as these vows are renewed, I now pronounce you, once again, wife and wife. You may now-" But before the officiant can finish his sentence, Alex pulled Piper in for a hot and searing kiss wanting to take all the tears away and wanting her wife to feel all the love she has to give.

Wolf whistles, applauses, and cheers were heard from all over the crowd. Bill laughed whilst applauding, Carol rolled her eyes but found herself smiling after muttering an _'Oh dear'_ to herself whilst applauding. Cal and Danny wolf whistled as they see their sister get married. And as usual, the girls of Litchfield cheered the loudest.

Robin and Summer were now clapping their hands as well just happy that everyone was in the happiest of moods.

"Mama!" Summer screamed as Robin and she walked toward their moms asking to be held.

"Mommy!" Robin says stretching his arms out to be held.

The voices of their kids pulled them away from their own moment just kissing each other as they pull away and lift their children up.

"Hey, not lesbians, I guess congratulations are in order?" Nicky says approaching Piper and Alex who was carrying their children. Lorna walked behind her carrying sage as well.

"Oh my gosh congrats you two! I knew you were meant to be since I saw you guys together in Litchfield." Lorna says in her thick Brooklyn accent very happy for their friends.

Polly and Cal made their way towards Alex and Piper. "Congratulations sis and sis-in-law!" Cal gives Piper and Alex a kiss on the cheek. "Now let Uncle Cal have this little boy for a bit, as mommy and mama have something else to do for a while." Cal says grabbing Robin from Piper's grasp. Piper looked at Cal and then Alex as if asking what is going on.

"Come on Summer, we'll see mama and mommy later at the reception." Polly smiles at Piper and Alex. The raven-haired woman has everything planned out. She wanted a good ten minutes with her wife as she wants to show her something.

"Go do you magic, Vause!" Nicky says waving at them as Alex pulled Piper as they go off to somewhere Piper didn't even know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper and Alex are in a park across the street of the Glass Garden. They were sitting on a bench that has a view of a small playground surrounded with bushes and flowers. Piper found it beautiful but also found it weird that they are alone in that park with their guests waiting on them at the reception as she wondered what they were doing there.

After taking in the surroundings, Piper intertwined her hands with Alex's. "Al, how did you even pull that off, huh?" Piper asked chuckling lightly.

Alex shrugged whilst putting soothing circles on Piper's hand. "I didn't know how I did it too. We're you surprised though? 'Coz that's kind of the goal." Alex says smiling wide.

"Yes, Al! I was looking forward to our night out tonight with the kids and then suddenly it's my wedding day again." Piper says shaking her head. "I mean we're not even finished with the preparations. We're like just 90% done, how did you even…" Piper asked trailing off.

"Well, it's easy accomplishing that 10% with the help of my best friend and your best friend, you know." Alex says chuckling. "And with the help of everyone else." Alex shrugged. Piper leaned in to kiss her wife on the cheek and then let her eyebrows furrow.

"So, what are we doing here? Is there another surprise?" Piper laughed at her own joke to that of which Alex rolled her eyes.

"Well, doesn't this place ring any bells to you? I mean not only this park, uhm, like the road and stuff?" Alex asked trying to get something out of Piper. The blonde looked around and tried to search something in her brain for an answer but got nothing. Piper shook her head still confused.

"I don't know, Al. Maybe I'm not the woman you were with when you were here." Piper trailed off trying not to sound jealous of the possibility that Alex might've mistaken her as the woman she was with at that place. Alex burst out in laughter.

"Pipes…" Alex says smiling trying to stifle laughter. "I'm pretty sure it was you who walked in here giving that resume to that bartender and ordering a Margarita…" Alex stood up and pulled Piper to a spot she is trying to calculate. When they reached a certain spot, Alex spoke up again. "…right about here. And then I was there." Alex said pointing at a certain spot about four feet from them. Piper's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh my god, Alex! Are you serious?" Piper says excitedly and then her voice faltered when she realized that they are not in the bar until it dawned on her. "They turned it into a park?" Piper asked looking around her.

"Yeah. I tried looking for it because I wanted our reception to be at that bar. Remember it's called The - " and before Alex was even finished talking Piper joined in to say the name of the bar.

"Fitz." They say together, and Alex smiled as Piper have remembered it right.

"The Fitz. That's where we first met." Piper says smiling. "Here. This is where we first met." Piper says pointing at the ground.

"You remembered." Alex says smiling and then it grew into a smirk. "Keeping the memories… I like that in a woman. What else do I need to know about you?" Alex winked at Piper trying to go back in time when they first met. Piper took the cue and spoke up.

"What do you do Alex? Besides making fun of your wife in parks?" Piper asked and the both burst out in laughter. Piper then, cupped Alex's cheek and searched her eyes. "Thank you for today, Alex. I don't know how to express how happy I am right now. Thanks for doing all of this. I love you." Piper says leaning in to give her wife a chaste kiss.

"Hmmmmm." Alex hummed into the kiss before pulling away. "I love you too. The night hasn't even started yet. Care for a Margarita?" Alex asked pulling Piper back to the Glass Garden across the street to start the night. Piper just smiled as the walk back across the street not saying anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was sprawled in the reception area. The reception was so a gorgeous sight for everyone. Even Alex, Polly and Nicky who took the time to tell Kenneth DeVaughn what they think would be the best for the reception were thrilled and shocked.

The reception at the glass garden was exceptional to say the least. It was pretty, wonderful, beautiful, extraordinary. The area was full of lights at the sides and it is literally a glass room wherein people can see how the stars are shimmering just by looking up towards the sky. The venue was adorned by purple and white decorations hanging from everywhere. There are cocktail tables near the dance floor and large round dining tables behind them where everyone is to sit down and eat proper dinner.

Piper and Alex were at the main table exclusive only for the brides but, Alex made sure that the Glass Garden would provide two high chairs for Robin and Summer as they know that the twins won't eat if they will not be fed by Alex and Piper themselves.

Robin and Summer are currently at awe as they look up at the sky full of stars. "Mama, stars!" Robin says talking to Alex as he chews his food slowly while still at awe pointing at the stars above.

"Uh huh. Those are the stars. They're beautiful, aren't they?" Alex asked Robin as she, sips in to her champagne flute.

"Stars byuteefoo, mommy! Thewe!" Summer says as she copies Alex's words. Piper and Alex looked at each other as they loved how Summer came to describe the stars.

"Yes, honey. Beautiful, right?" Come on. Eat some more mashed potato." Piper says rubbing the small of her daughter's back.

"Mama, gwape joos, pwees?" Robin asked Alex.

"Not until you finish your potatoes, babe. You have to eat, okay?" Alex told Robin sweetly.

"Owtay and then gwape joos pwees, mama." Robin agreed as he ate more mashed potatoes. Summer heard the interaction between Alex and Robin and started asking Piper as well.

"Mommy, pwees owwange joos, pwees." Summer asked her mommy. Piper tried stifling laughter as she saw this one coming. Alex and Piper gave each other a knowing look as they knew Summer would ask the same.

"You'll get your orange juice after you finish your mashed potatoes, honey. Robin's going to finish his potatoes also and then he gets his grape juice." Unlike Robin though, Summer put out her lower lip as she wants to have her orange juice right away.

"But I want my joos, mommy. Owange joos!" Summer said with her lips still pouting as if she is about to cry but she is really just trying to start a pity party.

"Summer Diane…" Alex said with a warning tone but still trying to be sweet. Piper and Alex made sure they disciplined the twins and it is always Summer who turns out to be the twin who would like everything to go her way when she acts up.

For some reason though, whenever Alex warns the twins they always listen, and they have a habit of closing out the said 'argument' with a kiss just to let their children know that everything is okay.

Summer's lips started shaking as she is about to start crying. This didn't come unnoticed by Piper. Summer held her breath and then spoke up.

"Owtay mama. Sowee." Summer said as she knew that she did something wrong or something that could have been avoided if it weren't for her persistence to get her orange juice right away.

Piper leaned in to look Summer straight in the eye to tell her that everything is okay. She rubbed Summer's arm to assure the tiny blonde.

"Hey, babe it's okay. Can Summer give mommy a kiss, please?" Piper asked waiting for Summer to lean in.

Instead, Summer wrapped her tiny arms around Piper's neck, gave her a kiss on the cheek and then rested her head on the crook of Piper's neck and started sobbing.

"Sowee, mommy." Summer continued as she whimpered asking for her mother's comfort. Piper immediately lifted the tiny blonde and rubbed her tiny back up and down to comfort her. Summer burst out crying but Alex and Piper knew that it will only last about two minutes as Summer just needs to get it out of her system

"Al, I think someone's S-L-E-E-P-Y." Piper says informing her wife looking at the raven-haired woman. Alex stifled her chuckles, but Summer spoke up.

"Kiss mama, sowee." She lifted herself up from the crook of Piper's neck and then stretched her arm so that Alex could grab her from Piper whilst still sobbing. The tiny blonde's face is now wet due to tears. Alex stood up to grab her daughter from her wife. They knew how needy the tiny blonde could be.

"Come here you little Pipes." Alex says to tease her wife more than anything which earned a chuckle and an eye-roll from Piper.

As soon as Alex held Summer, the little girl wrapped her tiny arms around Alex's neck and gave her mama a kiss on the cheek.

"Sowee mama." Summer said as she continued crying silently.

Between Robin and Summer, it was always Summer who is the more emotional one. She also always feels guilty when she knew that she did something wrong or that is not obeying her parents or whenever she is just being moody and emotional. Alex swore that Summer got it from Piper.

"Come on. It's okay, honey. You just have to finish your potatoes and you get to drink your OJ." Alex assured her daughter who is now in the mood to be all over the place. She rubbed her daughter's back.

"OJ?" Summer asked while still resting her head on the crook of Alex'sneck.

"OJ is Orange Juice, honey. Want to finish your potatoes so you can drink your OJ?" Alex asked as she tried looking at Summer's eyes. The tiny blonde nodded, and Alex handed Summer to her wife to put her back on her high chair.

The Vause family ate for another twenty minutes. Summer and Robin got to drink their favorite juices and they are all full to say the least. Alex stood up and carried Robin moving closer to Piper and Summer.

"Babe, will you excuse me for a second. I'll just play hostess." Alex said leaning in as Piper catches her lips in a chaste and sweet kiss. Alex leaned in to kiss Summer on the top of her head as well.

"Okay. I'll probably do the same in a while." Piper says smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenneth DeVaughn is one of the top wedding planners in that of New York. Alex and Piper were impressed with everything as their wedding have been perfect for them. Little did the couple know that Kenneth prepared a little something just to make sure that their wedding will be full of revelations and laughter.

Music is playing all over the Glass Garden. Everyone is happily eating, chitchatting and reminiscing about how they all came to be at that exact moment. Everyone's daze was slightly interrupted when the music stopped and someone talking through the microphone cleared his throat which gained everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone! Can I please hear clicks on your glasses if you are currently having a good time before I interrupted all of you!" Kenneth says trying to humor everyone. Kenneth is a really lovely and genuine person. Everyone laughed and clicked their glasses with their cutlery.

"Thank you! I won't make this long but, I just prepared a little something for the brides. Just a game of Mrs. and Mrs. just to spark the fun through our long night ahead. You know, so we can know more about the brides!" Kenneth says smiling at everyone.

"Ohhhh this is gonna be interesting!" Nicky says laughing at what could transpire in front of them. She knew how this game went.

A couple of minutes later, Piper and Alex are sitting in the middle of everyone with their backs facing each other. Each of them were given 2 flags with Piper's name on one and Alex's name on the other.

"Now, since both of you are wearing the same type of shoes, we will use flags instead." Kenneth clarifies as the original game calls for the couple to hold a pair of shoes that of which one shoe belongs to the other person. "All you have to do is to raise the flag of yours or your wife's name to answer the question that I will be asking. Simple, right?" Kenneth says smiling. The couple nodded.

"Okay. It doesn't end there. I have some questions for you, maybe a couple or three, and then eventually, I will go around tables to ask your guests for questions that they want to know about the two of you. Is that clear?" Kenneth asked and everyone cheered and chuckled as they were excited for the game.

"Oh shit, Al." Piper said playfully looking at the side, so her wife can hear.

"Oh, believe me, babe, this is going to be fun." Alex says laughing.

"Okay. First question. Who made the first move?"

Both women raised 'Alex'. And everyone applauded and chuckled. The game proceeded.

"Who said 'I love you' first?"

Both women raised 'Alex' once again.

"Ohhh, Vause! Too eager, huh?" Nicky teased.

"Shut up, Nichols!" Alex retorted while laughing.

"Who is in charge - " Before Kenneth can even finish the question, Alex raised 'Piper' and everyone laughed out loud.

Piper looked at what everyone was laughing at and saw her wife raising her name.

"No, I am not!" Piper defended herself with a huge smile and then eventually laughed.

"Alex, I haven't even finished the question yet." Kenneth says laughing. Alex and Piper were in a fit of giggles. "Who is in charge of the TV remote?"

Both women raised 'Piper' as everyone laughed to the question.

"Who is a big baby when she's sick?"

Alex raised 'Piper' while waving it repeatedly to emphasize that Piper is the bigger baby when she's sick. Piper, on the other hand, raised her own name slowly admitting that she is the big baby when she is sick which elicited giggles from everyone.

"Who is most likely to wake up grumpy?"

Piper raised her own name with conviction and Alex was laughing even before she raised her 'Piper' flag.

"She's a Chapman! Definitely Pipe!" Cal commented and laughed. Everyone laughed as well.

"Okay. Those are the easier questions. Who wants to ask them a question?" Kenneth asked the crowd. Several hands raised, and Kenneth walked over to where Daya was.

"Who's a better kisser?" Daya asked smiling.

Piper immediately raised Alex's name while Alex raised Piper's name. This elicited ' _awww!'_ s and ' _That's so sweet!'_ from the crowd.

Kenneth walked over to Berdie who had a question.

"Who's a better drunk dancer?"

At first Piper and Alex didn't know what to raise but eventually, Piper raised 'Alex' while Alex raised 'Piper'.

"Definitely Alex!" Nicky commented whilst laughing.

"White girls know how to throw down, man!" Taystee shouted and everyone laughed.

Kenneth walked over to Bill who was raising his hand. Everyone went quiet all of a sudden knowing that Bill might throw a serious question.

"I already know the answer to this question but, I thought everyone should know." Bill says smiling and then continued with his question. "Who loves the other more?"

Without hesitation, Piper and Alex raised and waved both flags immediately to that of which everyone applauded. Carol may have had shed a tear to the answer. Red wiped a stray tear as well.

Kenneth walks towards Polly and gives her the microphone. "Who's more likely to say 'Hmmmm not tonight.'?"

Both women knew the answer to this which is why both didn't raise their flags. They knew that at their age with the twins, they might still have the raging libido of teenagers. The guests were waiting for them to raise their flags until Alex broke the silence.

"Mmmmhhhmm Nope! I don't think we are going to raise any flags." Alex says shaking her head chuckling.

"I think so too." Piper agreed. And that is when the people came to a realization that neither women would say 'no' at any given nights. As if on cue, everyone laughed, and tears of laughter were shed while others gave wolf whistles and cheers.

"Okay. Who wants to ask the last question?" Kenneth asked the guests and Nicky raised her hand. Piper and Alex looked at the wild-haired woman.

"Oh no way." Alex says chuckling knowing how crazy Nicky can be. Piper just shook her head and laughed.

"Hey not lesbians!" Nicky said through the microphone and everyone burst out in laughing. "So, this is a simple question…" Nicky said trying to lengthen the wait to her question. "Who's the loudest in bed?" Nicky asked, and everyone burst out in laughing as well. _'Oh, my god'_ s _, 'Oh dear!'_ s, ' _Oh shit!'_ s and _'Oh yes!'_ s was heard from everyone.

Piper and Alex were already laughing at Nicky's question. Alex raised her 'Piper' flag while Piper raised her own name as well. Everyone teared up laughing at their answer.

"Oh, gosh! Now we know who is the loudest!" Kenneth says chuckling. "Everyone, Mrs. and Mrs. Piper and Alex Vause!" Kenneth announced as they end the game. Everyone gave Alex and Piper a warm round of applause as they shout random teases to the couple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the game, Piper and Alex have been going around their family and friends talking about everything about marriage, family, and about how many days they won't be able to walk. Well, that last part is just between Alex and Nicky anyway. The topic of Piper and Alex trying again was opened but neither Piper nor Alex gave anyone a clue that they recently tried.

Alex is currently with the Litchfield ladies while Piper is with some of her mother's friends. The blonde was just there to be polite, but she is still thankful for their best wishes and presents. The time of the night arrived when everyone is now in the mood to dance. Piper took advantage of the opportunity that Robin and Summer are with Bill and Carol. Music was playing the whole time in the Glass garden as people started to dance. Piper wanted to dance as she had an idea.

Piper excused herself and walked towards the DJ requesting for a song she wants to dance to with Alex. If anything, their wedding reception is far from traditional but, they made sure to include some of the traditions like the first dance and the cutting of the wedding cake. The only difference is that they get to do it whenever it pleases them, and Piper thought it is the perfect time.

The acoustics of the music started as the piano hits all the right notes together with the acoustic guitar.

 _What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Alex was busy talking to the ladies, but her head popped up as the familiar song resonated in the whole venue. It's as if her world stopped as she remembers this song. It is her and Piper's song. Without her knowledge, Piper has been walking towards her. She is just not able to see as her back is facing her.

"Hey, Vause! You, okay?" Nicky asked as she noticed that Alex stiffened. She was talking to the raven-haired woman together with Red, Taystee, and Daya. Alex just nodded, and her lips are slowly turning into a knowing smirk.

"Oh god! She's out of it. Her wife's coming. See? They have some kind of a lesbian connection." Red says in her thick Russian accent whilst chuckling pointing at Piper who was walking towards Alex. Nicky, Taystee and Daya followed suit chuckling.

 _Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose_

"Hey, Al." Piper said barely above a whisper as she squeezed Alex's shoulder to get her attention. Alex's head immediately turned to Piper meeting her gaze.

"Hey." Alex says as they keep each other's gaze.

"May I have this dance?" Piper asked offering her hand to Alex whose cheeks flushed as she didn't expect Piper's gesture. She nodded and placed her hand on Piper's.

"Of course." Alex smiled.

 _And it's you and me  
And all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting Mrs. and Mrs. Piper and Alex Vause." The DJ announced. They danced in the middle of the dance floor. Alex held onto Piper's waist while Piper wrapped Alex's neck with her arms.

Once again, that night, they were trapped in each other's gaze and love cloud. "Remember this song?" Piper asked smiling, looking through Alex's eyes.

"Of course, I do, you idiot." Alex said without realizing that there were tears escaping her eyes. "It was the day after I officially asked you to be my girlfriend back those years." Alex says chuckling with tears on her eyes.

"Exactly." Piper said with tears pooling her eyes. "It was two days after we admitted our love for each other and a day after you asked me to be your girlfriend." Piper confirmed.

 _What are the things That I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

And at that moment, what Piper said back in that court room just happened yet again. _Everything else is just background._ They are inside this love bubble that only they could contain and pop. They didn't even notice that their friends started dancing slow to the song as well.

Lorna and Nicky, John and Daya, Polly and Pete, Cal and Neri, and even Bill and Carol who were carrying Robin and Summer. Suzanne danced with Taystee, Berdie with her boyfriend who was a plus one, and even Joe and Linda. It's as if their love cloud is contagious.

Alex pulled Piper impossibly closer to her as their cheeks touched each other's and they sway in a rhythm as they dance to the song.

"Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove." Alex whispered singing to Piper. The blonde is now currently balling her eyes out as she knew that Alex isn't really one to sing but if she does, she really means it. Alex continued. "And it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you." Alex whispered to her wife.

Piper pulled away and cupped Alex's cheeks. She could see the older woman cry. "You never sang to me for ages." Piper said chuckling with her eyes now wet. She wrapped her hands around Alex's neck once again so that they can look at each other.

"Well, I'm not much of a singer, Pipes. You know that." Alex admitted without a doubt. "I mean… You know when I sing to you…You know what it means, right?" Alex says not letting go of Piper's gaze.

 _Something about you now  
That I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

"Of course, I do." Piper said sincerely still holding her wife's gaze.

"I wish Diane was here to see this. To see all of these. You, me, the twins, our friends, our family… Even Tank. She would have loved Tank." Alex says as silent tears were falling once again to the roller coaster of emotions that she is feeling. She knew Diane wanted a dog back then but couldn't afford to have one.

Piper chuckled while sobbing. "I know. I know… She'd love Tank… She'd love the twins. She'd even love Nicky." Piper says chuckling. Even if she just met Diane all those years ago, she knew what the older Vause would love. "She's here looking down on us. I'm pretty sure how proud she is of you." Piper said smiling at her wife.

"I know." was all Alex could say as she smiled. Alex pulled Piper closer once again as they dance to the rhythm of their song.

 _Cause there's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And there's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you and me  
And all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And there's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Piper pulled away and searched Alex's eyes. "I love you so much, Alex." Piper said with a little tear falling at the corner of her eye. She closed the gap and gave Alex a kiss to convey all her love for her wife. She slowly wiped Alex's tears away after pulling away from the kiss.

"I love you too, Pipes." Alex says responds. She wiped Piper's tears away as well. They smiled and held each other's gaze while still slowly swaying to the rhythm, enjoying each other's presence.

 _What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive_

 _'It's now or never, Piper'_ Piper thought to herself.

"Al…" Piper said, not letting go of her wife's look.

"Mhhhmm?" Alex hummed in question.

"I'm pregnant." Piper smiled wide. She knew she had to tell Alex eventually. With that, Alex felt more tears of joy coming down her eyes.

 **The end**

 **A/N: So, a sequel is on its way. It's a sequel focusing on their everyday lives as a family and the challenges they are going to face.**

 **I also have another fic which is totally different. Slightly AU. I hope you guys read it too! It will be called '** ** _Just Pretend It's Corn'._** **I just wanted to use that line as a title coz I thought it would be cute.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who stayed with this fic until the end! I hope you guys read the following fics that I will write. Have a nice day!**

 **Ger**


End file.
